De Charybde en Scylla
by Perhentian
Summary: Hermione a l'habitude de sortir Harry des situations impossibles dans lesquelles il finit invariablement par se retrouver, et ce même si la guerre avec Voldemort est finie depuis longtemps. Mais lorsque face à la destruction du monde magique Harry fait revenir ses amis dans leur corps d'enfants, Hermione est atterrée. Et se servir de Voldemort ? C'est quoi ce plan stupide ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction.

Le prologue se chargeant de placer le contexte, je vous laisse le lire. Je me contenterai juste de préciser que cette histoire se base sur le canon, et que s'il s'agit d'un Voldemort / Hermione elle fait aussi beaucoup intervenir Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Contrairement à ma précédente fanfiction, l'histoire n'est aujourd'hui par entièrement écrite (même si le plan en est finalisé), et je posterai donc plutôt toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi.

Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et je remercie par avance ceux qui laisseront une review.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Prologue – 31 Octobre 2040**

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Harry qu'Halloween, ou Samain comme l'appelaient les sorciers les plus pédants, portait malheur.

D'abord la mort de ses parents, signant le début d'une dizaine d'années de misère chez les Dursley. Ensuite le troll lors de sa première année à Poudlard, bien que cela lui ait permis de forger cette merveilleuse amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Puis il y avait eu l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets la deuxième année, et de cet évènement-là absolument rien de bon n'en était ressorti. Quoique. Peut-être la destruction de l'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

Et l'année d'après il y avait eu l'attaque de la grosse dame par Sirius Black. Si au final l'évènement ne le visait pas, il avait tout de même été effrayé sur le moment. Et l'année d'encore après, il avait été nominé en tant que quatrième champion pour ce fichu tournoi des trois sorciers, menant tout droit à la mort de Cedric Diggory, et à la résurrection de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait clairement eu aucun effet secondaire positif. Définitivement pas une bonne soirée d'Halloween.

Et sa malchance ne s'était pas finie avec la chute de Voldemort, non. Ginny avait été sérieusement blessée lors d'un match de Quidditch le 31 octobre 2004, alors qu'elle reprenait tout juste après la naissance de James. Elle s'était définitivement arrêtée peu après cela, même si c'était surement plus pour préparer la naissance de Albus qu'à cause de cet accident.

C'était aussi le jour d'Halloween qu'il avait appris quelques années plus tard que Drago Malefoy était nommé ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni magique à la confédération internationale des sorciers. Certes déjà à cette époque il ne détestait plus l'ancien Serpentard, voir même il entretenait des relations cordiales avec lui, mais cela prouvait tout de même qu'Halloween n'avait jamais été une bonne journée pour lui.

Et ce 31 octobre 2040 était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en danger. Mais aussi celles de sa famille, de ses amis, de ses connaissances. Depuis quelques années déjà, la population sorcière se battait désespérément contre l'anéantissement de leur monde. Et il semblait qu'aujourd'hui sonnait le glas de leur existence.

Un intense sentiment de frustration envahit Harry. Ils avaient vu les signes de ce dérèglement bien trop tard pour le contrer efficacement. Et même lorsque toutes les langues de plomb du ministère avaient fini par s'affoler, il avait fallu des mois pour que les gouvernements magiques finissent par réagir. Et il avait encore fallu quelques autres mois pour que leur coopération soit efficace.

Mais même ainsi, ils n'étaient pas assez à lutter. Entre Grindelwald qui avait décimé une partie de l'Europe de l'Est, et Voldemort qui avait ensuite fait de même au Royaume-Uni, la population sorcière avait du mal à se reconstituer. Surtout qu'une guerre magique avait aussi éclaté entre le Japon, la Chine et les Etats-Unis dans les années deux mille trente, réduisant aussi la population de ces trois pays. Résultat, les cinq régions magiques les plus puissantes étaient aujourd'hui bien loin d'être aussi peuplées qu'elles auraient dû.

Des représentants de tous les pays étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours au Pays de Galle, pour tenter de confiner la source magique qui menaçait de détruire leur monde. Plus que ce que Harry avait espéré, mais ce n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Autour de lui, les rangs s'étaient déjà éclaircis, emportés par la puissance brute qui se dégageait de la source. Quant à l'équipe d'experts qui devait se charger de sceller la source, elle avait été totalement décimée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour les protéger pourtant, dirigeant l'équipe internationale d'aurors déployée sur place. Il avait entrainé ces aurors, répétant autant que possible toutes les manœuvres devant protéger les briseurs de sorts et les langues de plombs lors de leur travail. Mais de ces aurors il ne restait quasiment plus personne non plus. Seuls ses plus proches amis étaient encore debout à côté de Harry, et la situation était bien trop critique pour penser à mettre en place une quelconque coordination.

Ils ne se battaient même plus dans l'espoir de sceller la source, mais simplement pour survivre.

– Harry !

Harry évita d'un bon un énorme rocher qui volait vers lui et renvoya immédiatement un sortilège le réduisant en poussière. Autour de lui le chaos était en train de se déchainer. Il voyait à peine Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui se démenaient eux aussi à quelques mètres de lui. Encore aujourd'hui ils étaient tout aussi proches que quarante-deux années auparavant lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et ce sentiment était la seule chose positive qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Sa femme Ginny, toujours aussi belle, lançait ses sortilèges à une vitesse impressionnante, et Harry prit une seconde pour dévier un projectile qui venait vers elle. L'ouragan magique devenait de plus en plus puissant en face d'eux, de plus en plus instable, et la rage de Harry redoubla. Il savait que ses enfants étaient aussi en train de lutter sur l'un des autres côtés. Ses enfants, ses neveux et nièces, ses autres amis, sa belle-famille. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts, cadavres parmi tous ceux jonchant le sol autour de lui. La douleur qui l'étreignit à cette pensée lui fit raffermir sa prise sur sa fidèle baguette en bois de houx.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'avait pas lutté avec autant d'acharnement contre Voldemort pour laisser le monde qu'il avait construit être réduit en poussière par une vulgaire éruption magique, quels que soient les noms techniques que Hermione donnait au phénomène. C'était trop injuste. Il se devait de trouver un moyen d'arrêter cela.

– On ne tiendra pas ! entendit-il Hermione hurler.

– Tais-toi et fais quelque chose, répliqua Ron.

Hermione ne lança même pas un regard noir à Ron, ce qui prouvait à quel point la situation était grave. Il avait fallu vingt années de mariage, deux enfants et quinze années de divorce pour que Ron ne se sente plus diminué par l'intelligence de Hermione, et que Hermione prenne enfin avec humour les remarques de Ron. Mais ici il ne s'agissait malheureusement pas d'humour et Harry vit son amie redoubler d'acharnement.

Cependant, si Hermione affirmait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas, cela n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Après tout, elle était celle qui avait fait le plus d'études sur cette source magique, repoussant autant que possible les limites connues de la magie. Elle leur avait permis de gagner du temps, mais pas assez visiblement.

– Harry, Ron, rapprochez-vous, ordonna Ginny.

Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient littéralement autour d'elle.

– On ne peut pas abandonner Neville et Luna, répliqua Harry en maintenant sa position.

Ils s'étaient repartis de manière uniforme sur tout le contour de la source de magie, et s'il bougeait, il mettrait en danger ses autres amis. Il refusait d'abandonner qui que ce soit. Il jeta un regard inquiet sur sa gauche, là où se trouvaient Neville et Luna. Il semblait y avoir énormément d'agitation à côté d'eux et ils peinaient visiblement. Harry joignit son bouclier aux leurs pour leur prêter main forte.

– Attention ! lui cria Ron.

Une énorme fissure apparut sur le champ de force qu'ils avaient mis en place, et celui-ci s'effondra brutalement juste à sa gauche. Harry évita la collision en se jetant sur le côté, et se retrouva de facto plus proche de Ginny, de Ron et de Hermione.

Puis il entendit Ginny pousser un cri déchirant. Harry darda son regard vers l'endroit du désastre, espérant voir Neville se relever avec le calme tranquille qui était le sien, et Luna réapparaitre dans un mouvement aérien.

Mais il n'en fut rien et Harry sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux dans sa poitrine. Pas Neville et Luna. Ils avaient survécu à leur expédition au département des mystères. Ils avaient survécu à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les deux parents, grand-père même pour Neville. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire.

Harry se crispa de colère. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi impuissant, c'était face à Voldemort, et il avait espéré que cette sensation soit derrière lui pour toujours. Qu'ils puissent tous vivre longtemps et en paix. C'était ce qui avait motivé sa carrière d'auror tous les jours de sa vie d'adulte.

– Expulso ! lança-t-il sur un débris qui volait vers eux.

– Confringo ! compléta Ron à côté de lui.

Il entendit d'une oreille Hermione et Ginny psalmodier de concert un enchantement dans ce qui lui semblait être du grec ancien. Voldemort lui avait ruiné une partie de sa scolarité, et il avait ensuite été tellement pris par son métier d'auror qu'il n'avait finalement jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser à toute la complexité des enchantements. Il regrettait bien sûr de ne pas pouvoir aider Hermione et Ginny, mais il ne pouvait actuellement rien y changer. Alors il se contenta de protéger ses amies avec Ron pendant qu'elles consolidaient le champ de force.

Il avait du mal à suivre leurs mouvements de baguettes, et au bout d'un moment même Ginny abandonna, laissant Hermione continuer seule, rejoignant Harry et Ron pour la protéger. Mais Harry pouvait voire la transpiration sur les tempes de son amie, la rigidité de sa posture, l'extrême concentration de son visage. Il commençait lui aussi à réaliser que l'ennemi contre lequel ils luttaient était définitivement trop gros pour eux. Que leur lutte était sans espoir.

Malgré tous les efforts de Hermione, de plus en plus d'explosions magiques se produisaient autour d'eux, et Harry, Ron et Ginny commençaient à avoir du mal à se défendre. L'épaule gauche de Ginny se retrouva en sang quelques instants plus tard. Puis ce fut Ron qui poussa un cri de douleur après un impact sur son genou. Ils enchainaient pourtant les sortilèges aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Un rocher percuta Hermione, qui se retrouva projetée au sol et perdit un instant le fil de son sortilège. La source de magie trembla, et un grondement impressionnant en sortit. Les arbres autour d'eux furent arrachés de la terre, des dizaines d'éclairs touchèrent le sol et un Feudeymon enflamma l'herbe tout autour de la source. Puis Hermione recommença ses enchantements, et les différents phénomènes se calmèrent légèrement.

Jusqu'à la prochaine éruption, qui envoya des débris en plein dans leur direction. Harry lança son bouclier devant Ginny, qui elle maintenait une barrière contre le Feudeymon tout autour d'eux. Il vit trop tard l'éclair arriver droit sur lui. Il sut avec une étrange lucidité qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter, que ce serait sa fin, qu'il allait mourir. Il eut à peine le temps de penser avec douleur qu'il allait abandonner ses amis et sa famille au pire moment avant de fermer instinctivement les yeux.

Et de les rouvrir quelques secondes après sans n'avoir ressenti aucune douleur. L'éclair était à quelques millimètres de son visage, complétement figé, et Harry cligna bêtement des yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se dégager vivement de sa trajectoire, sa baguette pointée devant lui. Mais ce qu'il découvrit autour de lui le perturba de nouveau. Tout s'était figé. Il pouvait voir Ginny, Ron et Hermione immobilisés en pleine action. Des débris suspendus en plein air. Et même une brume violette en train de sortir de la baguette de Hermione.

Tournant sur lui-même, il scruta les environs, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien être la source de cette étrange situation. Il fit plusieurs tours avant de se retrouver soudainement face à face avec une jeune femme habillée tout en noir, de longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules, qui le regardait avec une expression pincée. Seules ses nombreuses années en tant qu'auror l'empêchèrent de sursauter à son apparition soudaine.

– Stupefix, lança-t-il.

Mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette et l'expression de la jeune femme se fit encore plus mécontente.

– Harry Potter, fit-elle d'une voix qui lui parut bizarrement irréelle.

– Cet endroit est dangereux madame, je vous demande d'en partir au plus vite, répondit Harry.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait clairement plus urgent à faire que de bavarder avec des inconnues. Ses amis étaient en train de mourir. Tout le monde était en train de mourir. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la source magique, mais même celle-ci semblait s'être figée. Sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit. Si cette personne était la raison pour laquelle la source s'était figée, elle devait posséder une puissance impressionnante. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il allait de nouveau lui demander de partir lorsqu'elle parla.

– Je viens t'accorder un souhait, en tant que maître de mes trois reliques, avant de te renvoyer parmi les vivants, fit elle d'un ton légèrement trainant.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était dérangée.

– Vos trois reliques ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement et Harry haussa les sourcils.

– Attendez, les reliques de la mort ? Vous êtes la mort vous ?

Il était perplexe. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, mais la mort n'était-elle pas censée être une sorte de squelette imposant tenant une faux ? Ou n'importe quelle autre apparence terrifiante ? La mort éclata d'un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

– Je peux si tu veux, fit-elle simplement.

L'instant d'après un immense squelette flottait devant lui, vêtu d'une cape semblable à celle des détraqueurs, et portant une faux qui paraissait particulièrement aiguisée. Même l'air autour semblait s'être soudainement refroidi.

– Mais je préfère cette apparence, précisa-t-elle en se retransformant de nouveau en jeune femme. Au moins personne ne hurle en m'apercevant. Bien que cela ne change finalement rien à leur destin.

Harry se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pendant un instant. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. La mort n'était pas réelle. Les reliques étaient de puissants artefacts, il ne pouvait le nier, mais Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles puissent vraiment venir de la mort. C'était une simple légende, un simple conte pour enfants.

– Je ne possède plus les reliques, indiqua-t-il finalement.

C'était encore ce qui lui avait paru le plus sensé à répondre. Des trois objets, il avait remis la baguette de sureau dans la tombe de Dumbledore, laissé la pierre de résurrection dans la forêt interdite, et transmis la cape à son fils James.

– Cela ne change rien. À partir du moment où les trois ont été en ta possession au même moment, tu es devenu le maître de la mort.

La mort avait prononcé le mot maître avec un dédain certain mais Harry l'ignora, essayant de comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette information. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi la mort semblait d'une humeur aussi cassante, avant de se souvenir que selon le conte les trois frères lu avaient extorqué les reliques contre son grès.

– Alors, que souhaites tu ? demanda de nouveau la mort. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre trop de temps aujourd'hui.

Elle fit un geste désignant la situation tout autour et Harry frissonna. Il était évident que c'était la fin, qu'ils avaient échoué. Il essaya de réfléchir au meilleur souhait possible, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir demander l'aide de Hermione pour cela. Elle était la meilleure pour trouver les bonnes solutions, mais elle n'était présentement pas avec lui, et il allait devoir comme toujours improviser.

– Je ne veux pas que cette catastrophe se produise, fit-il finalement.

– Ah, non, fit la mort d'un ton presque joyeux. Pas possible, c'est contraire aux règles. Le souhait doit te concerner. Devenir riche, devenir immortel, tout ça tout ça.

Devenir riche était un souhait risible. Et devenir immortel n'avait aucun attrait pour Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais particulièrement souhaité, et sa vie n'avait pas de sens s'il la vivait seul.

– Tu ne seras pas seul tu sais. Cette catastrophe comme tu le dis, elle ne va pas détruire toute la population. Dans des centaines d'années, une nouvelle société existera de nouveau, sous une autre forme. Ce n'est pas si mal.

C'était la première fois que la mort prenait un ton presque aimable pour lui parler, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Tout ce qui comptait pour Harry serait détruit aujourd'hui. Et ne jamais pouvoir mourir ? Cela lui semblait être un souhait plus que malsain. Pas naturel. C'était quelque chose que Voldemort avait poursuivi toute sa vie et qui n'avait fait que le rendre fou et signer sa défaite.

– Je ne souhaite pas devenir immortel, indiqua-t-il lentement.

La mort lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il prenait trop de temps à réfléchir. Il jeta un regard triste à Hermione, visiblement au bout de ses forces mais se battant avec un acharnement digne de la lionne qu'elle était, avant de laisser son regard errer vers Ron, son ami le plus proche dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, et enfin vers Ginny, la femme qui l'avait rendu heureux au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Tous bientôt victimes de cette catastrophe qu'ils n'avaient pu contrer à temps.

Et enfin une idée germa dans son esprit.

– Est-ce que ce serait possible de retourner dans le temps ? demanda-t-il.

Ils pourraient changer les choses. Mieux anticiper.

– Pas plus loin que le moment où tu es entré en possession de la première de mes reliques, répondit la mort d'un ton égal.

Harry rassembla un instant ses souvenirs. Noël 1991. Le moment où Dumbledore lui avait offert la cape d'invisibilité. De quoi être en mesure d'empêcher la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort et toutes les morts qui allaient avec. Et de mieux préparer ensuite cette stupide catastrophe qui arriverait des années après.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué Harry Potter, fit la mort avec impatience.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin. Evidement que pour elle tout devait paraitre simple. Un mortel qui meurt de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

– Etes-vous donc vraiment si pressée ? Je pensais qui vous aviez figé le temps, fit-il remarquer.

– Je n'ai guère envie de passer mon temps libre avec toi non plus.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui confirma que la mort n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il puisse avoir rassemblé ses trois reliques. À moins que ce ne soit dans sa nature de n'avoir que faire des humains.

– Et je conserverai mes souvenirs si je retourne dans le temps ? demanda-t-il tout de même par précaution.

Le conte des trois frères lui avait appris que la mort offrait généralement des cadeaux empoisonnés.

– Oui. Et maintenant énonce ton souhait.

Son visage se faisait de moins en moins avenant – si tant est qu'il l'ait auparavant été – et Harry se fit la réflexion que le fait d'être le maître de la mort ne permettait visiblement pas le moins du monde d'avoir l'ascendant sur elle.

– Ton. Souhait.

Cette fois-ci l'air se glaça tout autour de lui et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

– Mon souhait est de retourner dans le temps, au moment où je suis rentré en possession de la première relique, a…

– Accordé, valida la mort avec ennui.

– … vec eux ! finit-il en désignant du doigt ses amis.

Il vit le visage soudainement scandalisé de la mort devant ce qui devait surement constituer une entorse aux règles, et l'instant d'après les alentours semblèrent fondre autour de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que, si jamais son plan marchait, Hermione allait le tuer de ses propres mains, avant de finalement perdre connaissance.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Et voilà pour le prologue. À dans deux semaines pour le début de l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews et les mises en favoris / alertes.

Conformément au règlement du site je ne répondrai pas aux reviews anonymes, mais sachez que je lis toutes les reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Sans plus de blabla, voici le premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 1 – Juillet 1987**

Hermione tordit nerveusement ses mains, ses trop petites mains, et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite alors qu'elle regardait la plaque annonçant « Privet Drive ». Si elle se trompait les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Et elle était sure de se tromper au moins un peu, puisqu'en quasiment six années, elle n'avait pas été capable de comprendre dans tous les détails la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Mais elle était parvenue à la conclusion que la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à confirmer ou infirmer ses hypothèses était un certain Harry James Potter. Ses lèvres se pincèrent à l'évocation de son ami. Six années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle ne décolérait pas. Chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux dans son corps d'enfant de deux ans le 31 octobre 1981, elle avait ruminé à propos de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Et parmi toutes ses théories, les plus probables menaient indiscutablement vers Harry. Ou Voldemort, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas penser à la catastrophe que ce serait si Voldemort avait réussi pour une raison absurde à avoir une nouvelle chance.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait maintenant pas très loin de chez Harry, hésitant à s'approcher, de peur de détruire par cette action la cohérence temporelle de l'espace-temps. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur la théorie des voyages dans le temps ne prévoyait absolument rien sur le fait de se réveiller avec tous ses souvenirs de soixante et une années de vie, dans son propre corps de deux ans, cinquante-neuf années plus tôt.

Se décidant, elle se rapprocha prudemment du numéro 4 de la rue. Elle avait réfléchi pendant des jours à des scenarii pour approcher Harry et lui parler hors de portée de son horrible famille adoptive. Mais la chance semblait pour une fois être de son côté, puisqu'elle repéra Harry en train de tailler la haie sur le devant de la maison, sans aucune trace ni de son cousin, ni de sa tante, ni de son affreux oncle.

Elle se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste à quelques pas de lui. Il avait l'air tellement jeune, dans ce corps qui fêterait bientôt ses sept ans. Mince, frêle même, avec ses cheveux légendairement indisciplinés.

– Harry ? appela-t-elle, légèrement incertaine.

La tête du jeune garçon se releva vivement et se darda vers elle, avant que ses yeux ne s'arrondissent de surprise.

– Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il bondit de derrière la haie, et se précipita vers elle alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'il l'entourait déjà de ses bras, la serrant avec une force insoupçonnée tout en riant.

– Je suis tellement, tellement heureux de te voir ! lui souffla-t-il.

Il lui fit ensuite deux énormes bises sur les joues, avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Le soulagement avait d'abord envahi Hermione devant sa réaction. Le soulagement de ne plus être la seule dans cette situation. Le soulagement d'avoir bientôt des réponses. Le soulagement de savoir que ses théories les plus effrayantes n'avaient surement pas lieu d'être.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle sentait son exaspération des six dernières années reprendre le dessus. L'incompréhension des premiers moments. Les heures d'incertitude. L'exaspération de devoir jouer le rôle d'un enfant alors qu'elle était en réalité plus âgée que ses parents. Et sa peur pour ses amis et ses enfants, pour tous ceux qui luttaient encore au moment de sa disparition.

– Harry James Potter, commença-t-elle en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

Elle vit avec satisfaction le sourire de Harry se faner un instant, avant de revenir. À sa plus grande exaspération il laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

– J'avais oublié à quel point tes cheveux devenaient sauvages lorsque tu t'énervais, fit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et décida d'ignorer complétement sa remarque.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je suis soudainement passée d'une Zone à Magie Fluctuante aux bras de ma mère, retournant à mes joyeux deux ans ? Abandonnant derrière moi non seulement mes amis, mes enfants et mes petits-enfants, mais aussi toutes les autres personnes qui comptaient sur nous ? Mettant en danger la cohérence spatio-temporelle de notre monde ?

– Du calme Hermione, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton légèrement plus sérieux. Et pas ici. Pétunia est dans la cuisine et Dudley dans le salon, et ils peuvent sortir à tout moment.

Hermione jeta un regard préoccupé vers la maison de Harry, mais personne ne semblait présentement les observer.

– Alors trouve moi un endroit où je puisse t'accuser tout mon saoul, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un nouveau sourire éblouissant, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner au moins en partie, avant de l'entrainer vers la remise au fond du jardin. Ils se glissèrent dedans, et s'assirent précautionneusement sur deux seaux retournés.

– Ta tante ne va pas s'apercevoir que tu ne tailles pas la haie ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry n'avait jamais été très prolixe sur sa vie chez les Dursley, mais Hermione avait au fur et à mesure compris qu'elle était loin d'être rose. Harry n'avait pas été un enfant battu non, mais maltraité surement. Et malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de le frapper devant la stupidité de cette situation que, elle en était maintenant sure, il avait initiée, elle ne voulait surement pas causer le moindre tort à son ami.

– Non, je jardine parce que cela m'occupe. Pour ma famille, quelques petits tours de passe-passe à chaque fois qu'ils étaient méprisables avec moi, et ils ont vite compris qu'il valait mieux m'ignorer.

Hermione le regarda avec un air horrifié devant tant d'inconscience.

– Mais, mais, la trace ? balbutia-t-elle. Tu n'es pas né-Moldu, tu dois avoir la trace n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait été effarée, lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à sa fille Rose à Saint-Mangouste, de voir les sages-femmes placer le sort ministériel de trace sur son bébé. Elle-même n'avait reçu la trace que lorsque McGonagall était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Ron lui avait alors expliqué que pour tous les enfants de sorciers, le sortilège était placé dès la naissance, pour pouvoir les retrouver plus facilement au cas où ils s'égarent et fassent de la magie par accident. Elle se souvenait avoir grommelé que c'était surtout pour pouvoir contrôler la population que le ministère faisait cela et Ron avait admis qu'elle avait surement raison.

– J'ai la trace effectivement, confirma Harry. Mais la trace ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle considère être une activité magique trop faible, et il a suffi de peu de choses pour ma famille. Ne t'en fais pas, le ministère n'a jamais débarqué ici.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir tenté d'améliorer ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le sujet pour lequel elle était venue jusqu'ici.

– Comment diable as-tu pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de retourner dans le temps Harry ! C'est effroyablement dangereux ! Que faire si nous échouons cette fois-ci à détruire Voldemort par exemple ?

Harry afficha une mine gênée, qu'elle attribua au fait qu'il ne devait pas avoir réfléchi à tout cela lorsqu'il avait, d'une façon qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à déterminer complétement, déclenché tout cela.

– Comment as-tu su que cela venait de moi ? demanda Harry avec une expression curieuse.

– C'était mon hypothèse la plus plausible. Je suis revenue le 31 octobre 1981, et je ne connais personne d'autre qui soit maître de la mort. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'est-ce que moi, je fais là.

Harry eut un instant l'air de vouloir de nouveau la serrer dans ses bras mais un regard mécontent de sa part l'arrêta et il se contenta de pouffer légèrement.

– Tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Tout cela a à voir avec les reliques de la mort, et un souhait au moment de ma mort. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. La mort n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente de me voir en fait. Bref. J'ai demandé à ce que nous revenions en arrière, même si je pensais que nous reviendrions en 1991 au moment de Noël.

– Noël 1991 ? Pourquoi ?

– Le moment où Dumbledore m'a offert la cape, lors de notre première année à Poudlard. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du moment où je suis rentré en possession de la première relique de la mort. Mais évidemment c'était stupide, puisque j'en suis devenu le vrai propriétaire à l'instant où mon père est mort.

Hermione afficha un air horrifié et elle eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

– Tu veux dire que tu es arrivé à peu près au moment où Voldemort était en train de tuer ta mère ?

Elle se pencha vers lui pour vérifier que la célèbre cicatrice de Harry était bien à sa place sur le front de son ami.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je n'ai pas changé l'histoire, fit-il d'un ton amer. Principalement parce que je n'ai pas réussi. Mais ma mère est bien morte, Voldemort a bien été réduit à l'état de spectre, et j'ai bien un superbe Horcruxe dans le front.

Hermione se recula brusquement, gênée par sa réaction.

– Désolée, fit-elle. J'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et un faible sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

– J'ai été d'une humeur atroce pendant plusieurs semaines après cela. Revoir ma mère, juste devant moi, et ne pas être en mesure de la sauver… Mais je me suis calmé. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu ce soir-là ? Le monde serait peut-être déjà complétement détruit.

Un silence s'installa, et Hermione passa en revue tout ce que Harry lui avait appris.

– Lorsque tu dis nous, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est nous deux, ou tu as ramené plus de monde dans ta folle entreprise ?

– Ron et Ginny aussi.

Hermione secoua la tête avec désapprobation. Elle était contente de savoir que ses amis les plus proches étaient là. Mais ce qu'avait fait Harry était effroyablement dangereux. Au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il pourrait bien inventer, et elle avait de l'imagination concernant Harry Potter et les catastrophes.

Ils allaient changer la ligne du temps. Irrémédiablement. Même en essayant de ne rien changer, ils ne pourraient jamais parfaitement recréer leur propre vie. Ses enfants ne naitraient jamais. Pas de petite Rose, pas de petit Hugo, puisqu'elle et Ron ne seraient pas en couple dans cette réalité. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait perdu ses enfants et ses petits-enfants pour toujours.

Et tous ceux des autres aussi surement. Toute une génération qui ne verrait pas le jour, ou en tout cas pas exactement les mêmes personnes. Car elle se doutait que Harry ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés, attendant que le temps passe.

– Je suppose que si j'essaye de te convaincre qu'il faut absolument essayer de changer le moins de choses possible, ce sera vain ? fit-elle d'un ton désabusé.

– Je suis revenu justement pour changer les choses Hermione, fit doucement Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même ce fameux jour, nous ne pouvions pas tenir. Je veux empêcher que cela se reproduise Hermione. Je veux empêcher cette éruption magique de la source. Une telle catastrophe ne doit pas arriver.

La détermination brillait dans le regard de Harry et Hermione eut un instant l'impression d'avoir devant elle le dirigeant des aurors aux fortes convictions et non un petit garçon frêle.

– Tu sais Harry, je ne sais pas à quel point nous pouvons changer les grandes lignes du temps. Peut-être que quoi que tu fasses, cette catastrophe se produira quand même. Un peu plus tard, dans un autre endroit, mais peut-être qu'elle se produira tout de même.

– Ou peut-être que, au contraire, nous avons enfin une chance de tout changer, de protéger ceux que nous aimons, et d'assurer l'avenir du monde. Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement pessimiste sur ce point de vue. Ils n'avaient à l'époque même pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi la source de magie du Pays de Galle était devenue instable alors que cela était normalement impossible. Aucune des six autres sources n'avait rien fait de semblable. Alors de là à comprendre comment contrer le phénomène…

Mais Hermione avait appris depuis longtemps que lorsque Harry avait une idée en tête, il fallait faire avec. Et elle devait admettre, même si c'était un peu à contrecœur, que la plupart du temps ses idées s'avéraient finalement fructueuses.

– Et c'était quoi ton plan en revenant dans le passé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Honnêtement Hermione ? Je n'ai même pas eu une minute pour réfléchir. Je me suis simplement dit sur le moment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et que j'aviserai sur place.

Hermione le regarda avec suspicion alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant encore plus. Elle connaissait bien son ami. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était présentement pas à l'aise pour exposer ses idées.

– Tu as eu quasiment six années pour réfléchir depuis, pointa-t-elle.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan Hermione. Des idées oui. Pleins. Mais est-ce les bonnes ? Je ne saurais le dire.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir ce garçon si jeune discuter avec tout le sérieux d'un adulte. Mais pour lui aussi cela devait être vraiment étrange de la voir de nouveau dans son corps d'enfant. D'un mouvement de main elle l'encouragea à continuer.

– La plus évidente c'est d'essayer de voir s'il est possible de stabiliser de façon plus sure la source. Après tout, nous avons quasiment cinquante années devant nous avant que ces éruptions de plus en plus violentes ne se produisent.

– À moins que le fait de faire des recherches dessus soit ce qui déclenche l'instabilité magique.

Harry la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse les épaules, admettant que ce serait un peu tiré par les cheveux.

– Ma deuxième idée, c'est de faire en sorte de sauver le plus de sorciers possible. Empêcher la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort. Empêcher l'affrontement du Pacific. Mais là, même si nous faisons de notre mieux, il y a toujours un risque que cela déclenche autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, acquiesça Hermione. Si ça se trouve nous sauverons quelqu'un qui donnera naissance au prochain seigneur des ténèbres. Ou alors nous déclencherons sans faire exprès une autre guerre encore plus destructrice.

– Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer, promit Harry. Mais je suppose que tu ne me contrediras pas si je t'annonce que même en sauvant le plus de personnes possibles, cela ne nous assure pas de pouvoir contrôler la source ?

Hermione fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, tentant d'estimer combien de sorciers il y aurait si personne ne mourrait de mort non naturelle dans les cinquante années à venir, et de réconcilier cela avec ce qu'elle savait de la source magique.

– Effectivement, finit-elle par valider. Ce n'est absolument pas sûr que cela soit suffisant. Surtout que ce qu'il faudrait, c'est des sorciers puissants, d'autres personnes comme toi Harry, ou comme Dumbledore.

– Ce qu'il faut c'est un esprit brillant comme le tien Hermione, avec un accès à toute l'information nécessaire.

Hermione plissa ses yeux avec méfiance. Harry la regarda un instant, avant de détourner son regard et de passer de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité.

– À quoi penses-tu Harry ? demanda-t-elle très lentement.

– Tu as dit toi-même que l'une des seules personnes qui avait étudié de manière approfondie le fonctionnement de cette source magique était Salazar Serpentard non ?

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert dans un traité de magie théorique que l'ancien fondateur de Poudlard était soi-disant un véritable expert en ce qui concernait les sources de magie, Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle avaient tout fait pour essayer de retrouver ses écrits, tous portés disparus depuis des années. Ils étaient même retournés dans la chambre des secrets, Harry n'ayant heureusement pas perdu son habilité à parler fourchelang.

Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé à part des étagères vides. Aucun livre, aucun parchemin. Ils en avaient conclu que Voldemort avait dû tout emporter avec lui en partant de Poudlard. Ou peut-être le jour où il était venu demander à Dumbledore de lui confier le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient alors fouillé tous les lieux dans lesquels il aurait pu stocker ces ouvrages. Le manoir Malefoy. Le manoir Riddle. Même les ruines de l'ancien château de Serpentard.

C'était dans le château qu'ils avaient fini par trouver presque par hasard une série de pièces cachées, dont une contenant la bibliothèque la plus fabuleuse que Hermione n'ait jamais vue. Immense et entièrement remplie de livres qui semblaient rarissimes. Et tous protégés, en plus d'autres protections plus classiques, par une magie du sang qu'ils avaient été incapables de contourner.

Elle avait soudainement peur de savoir ce que Harry voulait faire.

– Harry, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-elle prudemment.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus, soupira Harry. Mais si nous pouvions obtenir quelques gouttes de son sang, nous pourrions accéder à tous ces ouvrages. Et peut-être trouver comment stabiliser cette source.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de réfléchir à toutes les implications possibles, la plupart la faisant frissonner.

– Tu es conscient Harry, que pour pouvoir obtenir une goutte du sang de Voldemort, nous allons devoir lui rendre son corps ? Le remettre dans une position de pouvoir, alors que nous pourrions tout simplement détruire tous ses Horcruxes avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mal ?

Il y avait toujours le problème de l'Horcruxe dans le front de Harry bien sûr, qui leur prendrait surement des années à résoudre, mais Hermione le mit de côté pour le moment. Harry la regarda avec un air triste avant de lui répondre.

– Je sais Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas justement envie de faire cela ? De tout simplement transplaner dans le recoin d'Albanie où il se cache actuellement pour le tuer après m'être occupé des Horcruxes ? Alors que je l'ai revu tuer mes parents ? Que je sais qu'il est responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes auxquelles je tiens ? Mais s'il y a la moindre chance pour que ces livres contiennent quelque chose pouvant nous aider, nous ne pouvons pas passer à côté.

Il s'était levé en disant cela, et faisait les cents pas dans la petite remise de jardin, avec cet air sérieux sur le visage qui était toujours le sien lorsqu'il devait faire face à des décisions importantes.

– Ces livres peuvent ne rien contenir, fit remarquer Hermione. Rien d'utile en tout cas.

– Mais si nous n'essayons pas, nous sommes presque surs de voir à nouveau le monde se faire détruire dans cinquante ans, souligna Harry.

Il avait malheureusement raison.

– Il y a toujours un risque pour que cette fois-ci, Voldemort gagne, et que le monde soit détruit dans bien moins de cinquante ans, signala-t-elle.

– Pas si nous récupérons tous ses Horcruxes et que nous les détruisons avant même de le faire revenir.

Hermione se releva elle aussi et se planta juste devant Harry, se sentant soudainement très fatiguée.

– C'est extrêmement dangereux Harry, fit-elle. Voldemort était fou, mais pas idiot. Je doute que nous puissions le ressusciter, récupérer son sang, récupérer les livres, et ensuite revenir et le tuer. Beaucoup trop de choses dans ce plan peuvent mal tourner. Très mal tourner.

Harry semblait déterminé, et Hermione se sentit légèrement désespérée. Ils n'allaient pas juste légèrement jouer avec le temps, mais vraiment tenter de tout changer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

– Si nous faisons vraiment cela, reprit-elle, nous allons devoir réfléchir soigneusement à ce que nous faisons des Horcruxes et quand.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry

– Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'eux pour le ressusciter, et la destruction d'un Horcruxe n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il va me falloir faire des recherches sur le sujet.

Harry acquiesça.

– Il va falloir que j'y aille avant que mon absence ne soit trop suspicieuse Hermione. Tu penses que tu pourrais nous trouver des baguettes et un moyen de communiquer tous ensemble ?

– Je pourrais, mais l'argent va poser un problème, répondit-elle.

Même si elle pouvait techniquement facilement voler de l'argent Moldu à ses parents, ce qu'elle ne voulait surement pas faire, elle ne pourrait jamais discrètement le changer en gallions sans passer par les gobelins.

– Oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi, fit Harry.

Il farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit une bourse sorcière sous le regard surpris de Hermione. Il plongea sa main dedans, et en retira plusieurs poignées de gallions qu'il posa sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.

– La bourse de ma mère. Avec un accès direct au coffre des Potter, répondit Harry. Je l'ai récupérée juste après… après… bref, tu sais quoi.

Hermione lui fit un sourire. C'était assez brillant d'avoir pensé à prendre cette bourse, qui reconnaissait Harry en tant que Potter, et lui laissait donc le libre accès au coffre de ses parents, qui était surement gelé via tous les autres moyens d'accès.

– Brillant, admit-elle. Je m'en occupe du coup.

– Tu auras assez ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et repoussa même la moitié des gallions vers Harry.

– Il y en a même bien trop, répondit-elle.

– Prends tout, répondit Harry. Tu pourras en passer une partie à Ron et Ginny, et tu devrais aussi t'acheter des livres. Sur la source de magie. Sur les Horcruxes. Sur les rituels de résurrection.

Charmantes lectures, pensa Hermione.

– Très bien. Je te rembourserai un jour.

– N'y pense même pas. Vois plutôt cela comme une maigre compensation de ma part pour t'entrainer de nouveau dans l'un de mes plans bancals.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la remise. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle le retint doucement par le bras.

– Ne pense pas un seul instant que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu sais exactement où il se trouve Harry. S'il te plait, fait attention en te servant du lien dans ta cicatrice.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je sais ce que je fais.

Cela ne la rassura pas vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Hermione enleva rapidement ses chaussures, les rangea dans la disposition exacte où elle les avait prises, et s'effondra sur le canapé du salon. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien un livre pour enfant quelconque à portée de main, au cas où ses parents rentrent plus tôt que prévu de leur cabinet de dentiste : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils reviennent sur leur décision de pouvoir la laisser seule le temps d'une après-midi. Puis elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir et fixa avec désespoir le plafond.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Harry avait complétement perdu la tête. Et le pire c'était qu'elle comprenait son raisonnement. Qu'elle sentait que c'était effectivement leur meilleure chance contre la source magique. Mais ressusciter volontairement Voldemort, cela lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement de cette dernière bataille qu'ils avaient menée contre lui dans le parc de Poudlard. Du sacrifice de Harry. De la peur qui régnait dans leur cœur à tous ce jour-là devant la véritable armée de mangemorts venue reprendre le château. Même aujourd'hui, avec toute son expérience, elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre cela, et aucune certitude qu'ils puissent gagner.

Ils avaient eu tellement de chance de réussir à détruire tous les Horcruxes sans que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte. Tellement de chance que Voldemort ait tué Harry d'un Avada Kedavra et pas qu'il lui ait simplement ouvert la gorge. Tellement de chance que Harry se soit en fait avéré être le réel maître de la baguette de sureau sans que Voldemort ne le sache.

Et maintenant, au lieu d'en profiter pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cette menace, ils allaient au contraire œuvrer à la résurrection du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année.

Une fois de plus merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Ci-dessous un autre chapitre où les protagonistes sont encore des enfants, mais je vous rassure, ils vont vite grandir.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 2 – Juillet 1987**

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois les alentours et se glissa dans une ruelle obscure de Londres. Une fois refugiée dans l'ombre son niveau de stress augmenta considérablement. Dans quelques mètres elle allait, pour la première fois depuis des années, pénétrer dans le monde magique. Complètement clandestinement. Et pire que tout, pour se rendre sur le marché noir sorcier.

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté complète pour elle bien sûr. Dans son autre vie, Hermione s'était déjà rendue là-bas. Mais c'était généralement plutôt pour y mettre de l'ordre. Il n'y avait qu'à une seule occasion qu'elle s'y était rendue en tant que cliente. Au moment où encore personne ne croyait à l'alerte concernant la source magique du Pays de Galles. Elle avait été y chercher des livres, fouillant absolument toutes les bibliothèques possibles, qu'elles soient légales ou clandestines.

Mais aujourd'hui, non seulement elle se promenait dans le corps d'une gamine de sept ans, bientôt huit, mais en plus elle n'avait pas de baguette, rien pour se défendre s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et tout cela parce que, contrairement à Harry, elle n'était pas sous surveillance constante, et contrairement à Ron, elle était capable de se déplacer sans souci dans le Londres Moldu. Et bien sûr le fait qu'elle n'ait pas la trace lui permettait de se défendre en dehors du monde magique si besoin.

Heureusement d'ailleurs que ses parents lui faisaient maintenant suffisamment confiance pour la laisser régulièrement seule durant la journée alors qu'ils travaillaient. En même temps, elle était encore plus une enfant modèle qu'auparavant. Complètement solitaire et impossible à sortir d'un livre, mais d'un comportement et d'une politesse exemplaire. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas comme si elle était vraiment une enfant.

– Circumeo, murmura-t-elle.

Une large cape noire l'entoura, recouvrant entièrement son visage et son corps. L'avantage du côté le moins reluisant du monde sorcier, c'était que personne ne viendrait l'embêter pour savoir qui se cachait sous la cape, du moment qu'elle payait ce qu'elle achetait. Surtout s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'elle s'avère être un gobelin, personne ne désirant attirer l'ire de ces créatures.

Enfin prête, elle tourna dans une rue encore plus sombre que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et s'engouffra avec une assurance feinte dans l'un des murs de briques sales, débouchant au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes. Immédiatement une silhouette fondit sur elle, et Hermione bondit vivement sur le côté pour échapper aux griffes de ce qui était vraisemblablement une Harpie.

– Ôte-toi de mon passage, fit-elle avec mépris.

Un brin de magie avait rendu sa voix plus mature et plus puissante, et la Harpie se recula avec un haussement d'épaule, au grand soulagement de Hermione. Elle avait beau être intelligente et avoir une connaissance de la magie très étendue, elle n'avait pas la puissance magique brute de Harry et elle était quasiment démunie sans une baguette. Pas de quoi affronter une Harpie dans tous les cas.

Elle aurait presque voulu pourtant. Parce que cette Harpie rodait forcement à l'entrée du passage pour guetter de potentielles victimes. À moins qu'elle ne sorte carrément dans le Londres Moldu de façon épisodique. Surement poussée par la faim, à cause des horribles lois actuellement en vigueur l'empêchant de trouver un travail stable tout en restant libre. Hermione poussa un soupir et se secoua. Elle n'était pas là pour cela.

Elle s'appliqua à marcher vers sa destination d'une démarche ni trop lente, ni trop rapide, avant d'arriver enfin devant la devanture de Yuglae Ish, une échoppe qui se ferrait pincer bien des années plus tard pour revente illégale de baguettes. Elle espérait que son propriétaire trempait déjà dans ce type de business.

La boutique avait l'air fermée, mais Hermione ne s'y fia pas, et poussa la porte avec toute la force que son petit corps possédait. Les gonds produisirent un horrible grincement qui lui vrilla les tympans, et elle pénétra dans la boutique miteuse en se frottant les oreilles sous son capuchon, grommelant contre l'intérêt plus que contestable à son avis de toute la mise en scène effrayante que les propriétaires des boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes entretenaient.

– C'est pour quoi ? demanda une voix peu aimable.

Hermione avisa un sorcier entre deux âges, partiellement recouvert de suie, qui la fixait depuis l'un des coins. Dans le genre louche, il était juste parfait. Assez probablement pour faire fuir ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts à se mouiller un petit peu pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais Hermione savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle avait besoin de ces baguettes, et surtout de la discrétion qui allait avec contrairement à l'échoppe officielle de Ollivander.

– Quatre baguettes, répondit-elle donc avec un ennui feint.

Les yeux du sorcier se rétrécirent suspicieusement.

– Rien que ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je peux vous trouver ça ?

– Ça, fit Hermione.

Et elle déversa sur le bureau trente gallions d'un geste négligeant.

– Et la même somme ensuite si je trouve ce qui me convient, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton hautain, et le regard du sorcier passa répétitivement des gallions à elle. La somme était loin d'être négligeable, mais pas non plus suffisamment élevée pour être suspicieuse.

– Cent en tout, aboya-t-il.

Hermione fit semblant de peser sa proposition. Harry lui avait avancé suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse payer cinq fois le prix et elle n'aimait pas vraiment perdre du temps à négocier. Mais c'était justement l'argent de Harry, qu'elle répugnait donc à dilapider avec désinvolture, et un accord trop rapide serait de toute façon suspicieux.

– Hors de question. Soixante-dix, proposa-t-elle.

– Quatre-vingt-dix.

– Quatre-vingt.

– Quatre-vingt-cinq.

– Très bien, accepta finalement Hermione.

Cela restait une somme énorme, mais elle savait qu'il revendait des baguettes correctes. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait été le plus reproché dans ce scandale lié à la contrebande des années deux mille. L'homme lui fit alors signe de le suivre dans l'arrière salle, mais Hermione resta fermement plantée dans la pièce principale.

– Je préfère rester ici, indiqua-t-elle.

L'homme haussa les épaules, et s'éclipsa dans son arrière-boutique pendant quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec un carton plein de vieilles baguettes qui ne semblaient pas en très bon état. Hermione s'approcha doucement, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme avant de farfouiller dedans et d'en sortir quatre baguettes qui lui semblaient à première vue raisonnablement satisfaisantes.

– Je vais les essayer, prévint-elle.

– Allez-y, accepta l'homme.

Il tenait un peu nonchalamment sa baguette, n'estimant surement pas qu'elle représentait un grand danger. Mais cela arrangeait Hermione, et elle saisit fermement l'une des baguettes. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts et elle sourit. Ce n'était pas sa baguette, loin de là. Ni la première, ni la deuxième, qui l'avaient toutes les deux bien servie. Mais cela faisait néanmoins six années qu'elle n'avait pas tenu une baguette dans la main et cela lui avait affreusement manqué.

– Revelio Identita, lança-t-elle en exécutant en même temps les mouvements du sortilège.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du vendeur et elle le vit raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette. Il ne devait visiblement pas penser qu'elle puisse vraiment faire de la magie. À moins que ce soit l'utilisation du sortilège qui le surprenne, après tout celui-ci était plutôt technique. Hermione ne prêta pas plus attention à l'homme et se concentra sur les informations que lui renvoyait le sortilège. Bois de poirier et corne de serpent cornu. Hum, celle-ci pourrait convenir à Ron ou elle.

Elle attrapa une deuxième baguette et lança de nouveau le sortilège. Bois de rose et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Celle-ci était peut-être même une ancienne baguette de Ollivander, et devrait convenir au caractère de Ginny. Elle en prit une troisième, qui s'avéra être en bois de sapin avec un crin de Kelpy, et qu'elle reposa de côté en attendant de voir si elle pourrait trouver mieux.

La quatrième baguette semblait correcte pour elle. Malgré sa composition plus qu'étrange, bois de palétuvier et poil de rougarou, la baguette lui convenait. Il fallait une grande précision pour éviter les accidents, mais au moins sa puissance était satisfaisante. Et elle se savait suffisamment maniaque pour avoir une précision chirurgicale lorsqu'elle lançait ses sortilèges.

Elle passa plus de temps à trouver quelque chose convenant à Harry. Il lui fallait une baguette facile à manier, et qui serve simplement de support à sa puissante magie. Elle finit par en trouver une pas si affreuse, en bois de saule et avec un cheveu de Vélane. Elle espérait que le saule adoucisse suffisamment le cheveu de Vélane pour que Harry se sente à l'aise avec.

Elle rassembla les quatre baguettes, et sortit de sa poche cinquante-cinq gallions de plus, qu'elle posa distinctement sur le comptoir. Puis elle leva la baguette qu'elle s'était choisie, et lança successivement quatre sortilèges informulés. Une seconde après, elle s'était transformée en une femme de quarante ans, brune, avec un visage sévère. Le vendeur avait bondi en arrière, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

– Ne vous affolez pas, je m'en vais maintenant, fit-elle.

Elle sortit immédiatement de la boutique, laissant dedans un vendeur stupéfait. D'ici quelques secondes, le gaz qu'elle avait conjuré juste avant ses sortilèges de transformation ferait effet, et l'homme ne garderait plus qu'un souvenir très flou de sa visite. En temps normal elle se serait sentie coupable d'utiliser ce genre de sortilège, mais tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire concernant Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger devait absolument rester caché.

De son côté, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'une des échoppes vendant des potions. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le propriétaire de Yuglae Ish avait réagi aussi violement. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de naître métamorphomage, les charmes de transformation avancés étaient affreusement complexes. Il fallait de plus une concentration sans faille pour les maintenir, les rendant inaptes à être utilisés lors de missions d'infiltration délicates ou de combats.

La plupart des sorciers utilisaient des charmes bien plus simples, changeant le plus légèrement possible leur apparence pour pouvoir maitriser plus facilement leur transformation. Mais Hermione avait besoin de paraitre adulte, et cela ne rentrait assurément pas dans la catégorie des transformations faciles. Heureusement, elle n'avait besoin de maintenir cette transformation que quelques minutes, le temps de se procurer une bonne quantité de potion vieillissante, comme celle que Fred et George avaient utilisée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à les acheter, s'attirant seulement au passage un regard suspicieux d'un jeune professeur Rogue qui faisait visiblement des courses dans la boutique qu'elle avait elle-même choisie. Mais comme il lançait de toute façon des regards suspicieux à tout le monde, cela ne fit finalement que la rassurer sur la qualité de la marchandise qu'elle achetait. Peut-être qu'avec le plan de Harry ils allaient aussi pouvoir au passage sauver la vie de Severus Rogue. Bien que ce dernier préférerait surement mourir à trente-huit ans plutôt que de devoir la vie au fils de James Potter si jamais il prenait connaissance de ce fait.

Dès qu'elle eut en sa possession les multiples doses de la potion de vieillissement, Hermione se refugia discrètement dans une alcôve sombre, annula ses glamours, but une rasade suffisante de la potion pour paraitre avoir une vingtaine d'années, et appliqua des glamours bien plus légers, devenant une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux ternes et fatigués.

Elle sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes sans trop de souci, son visage commun n'attirant aucun regard. Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était de passer inaperçue, de ne pas être une célébrité du monde magique. Le Chemin de Traverse était rempli de sorciers, la plupart avec leurs enfants, peut-être pour préparer la rentrée de Poudlard qui n'avait pourtant lieu que dans un mois et demi.

Elle entra dans la papeterie au moment où une famille en sortait et elle s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder avant de se reprendre. Elle n'était absolument pas censée connaitre ce petit garçon qu'était Olivier Dubois, ni ses parents. Elle réalisa immédiatement que ce serait encore pire lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Ils connaitraient tout le monde, sans pouvoir ni le dire ni le montrer.

La papeterie était aussi remplie que tous les autres magasins du Chemin de Traverse, et elle se dépêcha de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, quatre cahiers d'apparence inoffensive. Elle paya les quelques noises qu'ils valaient et ressortit pour acheter quatre bracelets dans la bijouterie adjacente. Puis elle fit un petit crochet par une ruelle sombre pour changer de nouveau d'apparence. Quelques instants plus tard un sorcier entre deux âges pénétrait chez Fleury et Bott, avec dans sa tête une liste de livres à acheter qui aurait fait fuir la plupart des sorciers, et dont elle ne trouverait surement qu'une faible partie ici.

oOoOoOo

Hermione tapota du pied avec impatience sur le trottoir de Privet Drive. Evidement que Harry n'était pas dehors cette fois-ci. Cela aurait été trop beau. Et elle ne voulait pas se risquer à faire de la magie aussi près de sa maison. Ni à s'y introduire clandestinement. Elle était sure que Dumbledore avait posé des barrières le prévenant si jamais qui que ce soit de magique avec l'intention de voir Harry sans l'autorisation de ce dernier entrait dans la maison. Ou autre chose du même genre. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de tenter de défaire les barrières de Dumbledore. Sans compter que ce serait dangereux pour la sécurité de Harry si elle y parvenait.

Résignée, elle tendit sa petite main vers la sonnette à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis finalement la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Pétunia Dursley. Sèche, le visage peu avenant, la tante de Harry essaya de se fendre d'un sourire devant la petite fille sur le pas de la porte. Le résultat ressemblait plutôt à une grimace.

– Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se demanda un instant si un charme de confusion passerait sous le seuil de la trace qu'il y avait autour de Harry Potter. Ce serait bien pratique, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

– Bonjour madame, fit-elle de son ton le plus poli. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Harry s'il vous plait ?

– Harry ?

Elle semblait à la fois stupéfaite et furieuse et Hermione lui fit son sourire le plus sympathique.

– Oui, Harry madame. Je lui avais emprunté son cahier à la fin de l'année et je suis venue le lui rendre. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas trop eu besoin pour ses révisions ces dernières semaines ?

Pétunia la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser et Hermione dut lutter pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais le prendre et lui donner, fit finalement Pétunia en tendant la main.

Cela ne l'arrangeait guère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir repartir pour ensuite attendre que Harry daigne sortir de la maison.

– Oh, mais j'avais vraiment envie de voir Harry, fit Hermione en tentant de paraitre tout à fait innocente. Sinon je peux revenir un autre jour avec mes parents ? Ils seraient ravis de rencontrer Harry et sa famille.

Le visage de Pétunia afficha un instant l'horreur la plus complète et Hermione se retint de lui jeter un sortilège. Elle se sentait presque triste pour elle. À quel point devait-elle avoir souffert de ne pas être une sorcière pour autant rejeter ce monde et son neveu ?

– Bon, rentre, je vais appeler Harry, décida finalement Pétunia Dursley.

Hermione rentra avec soulagement dans le vestibule et entendit Pétunia crier le prénom de Harry dans les escaliers. Le jeune garçon arriva presque immédiatement et se figea en voyant Hermione.

– Bonjour Harry, fit celle-ci. Je suis venue te rendre le cahier que je t'avais emprunté à la fin de l'année.

– Ah, oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Harry.

Il descendit rapidement les marches et se posta près de Hermione.

– Nous allons dehors tante Pétunia pour ne pas te déranger, fit-il d'un ton faussement préoccupé.

– Je te veux dans la maison dans dix minutes, répondit Pétunia.

Cela aurait presque pu passer pour de l'inquiétude.

– Merci madame, fit Hermione alors que Harry l'entrainait dehors.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement de la porte d'entrée.

– Tu as réussi ? demanda Harry avec excitation.

– Evidement, répondit Hermione.

Elle lui tendit la baguette en bois de saule avec un crin de Vélane et Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses mains.

– Elle te convient ? demanda Hermione.

– Cela devrait aller, répondit Harry.

– Tu sais n'est-ce pas que tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser ici à cause de la trace ? Que ce n'est qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ?

– Oui Hermione, je sais que, comme d'habitude, je ne pourrai rien faire.

Hermione aperçut Pétunia qui les observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine et se félicita que Harry soit dos à elle. Il l'avait d'ailleurs surement fait exprès. Dès qu'elle disparut Hermione se dépêcha de sortir l'un des cahiers et l'un des bracelets de son sac.

– Pour communiquer, fit-elle. Répète après moi : moi, Harry James Potter, accepte ce cahier et ce bracelet.

– Moi, Harry James Potter, accepte ce cahier et ce bracelet.

– Parfait. Le cahier, tu peux écrire dedans ou lui parler, il transcrira. Il est maintenant relié à ta magie pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'utiliser. Le bracelet chauffe légèrement dès que tu reçois un message dans le cahier. Rendez-vous ce soir vingt et une heure trente.

– Tu pars déjà ? demanda Harry avec une pointe de tristesse.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la cuisine, heureusement vide, et enlaça rapidement Harry.

– Je vais profiter d'avoir encore un peu de temps avant le retour de mes parents pour aller chez les Weasley. Comme cela nous pourrons communiquer tous les quatre dès ce soir.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

– Tu es parfaite Hermione ! la complimenta-t-il.

– Et évidement, tu ne me dis cela que parce que je viens comme d'habitude de te rendre un service pour améliorer la situation impossible dans laquelle tu nous as tous entrainés.

– Moi aussi je t'adore Hermione, répondit Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

– Attends de voir la réaction de Ginny lorsqu'elle te demandera des comptes avant de m'encenser autant.

Elle rigola en voyant Harry verdir visiblement.

oOoOoOo

Hermione eut un franc sourire en voyant le Terrier devant elle. Elle avait tellement de bons souvenirs dans cette maison un peu biscornue mais pleine d'amour. Elle revit ses enfants courir dans ce jardin avec leurs cousins. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Rose et à Hugo son cœur se sera douloureusement et elle dut fermer les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance. Si elle savait que ses enfants ne verraient jamais le jour, elle ferait au moins en sorte d'offrir un avenir meilleur à tous les autres.

Au moins ici elle n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler sa magie comme aux alentours de la maison de Harry. Elle se désillusionna d'un mouvement de baguette, et sonda les protections autour du Terrier. C'était loin d'être ce qu'elles seraient dans quelques années, lorsque Harry viendrait sans aucun doute passer des vacances ici. Avec minutie elle travailla dessus pour réussir à pénétrer dedans sans les perturber.

C'était bien moins facile sans une baguette adaptée, mais elle y parvint tout de même au bout d'une heure d'efforts. Une fois à l'intérieur elle put voir Bill, Charlie, Fred et George jouer au Quidditch et elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure en voyant Fred vivant. C'était douloureux de le voir aussi jeune, aussi insouciant, aussi ignorant de ce que l'avenir lui avait réservé dans une autre vie.

Elle fronça des yeux en notant que Fred et George n'auraient surement pas dû se trouver sur un balai alors qu'ils avaient neuf ans. Arthur devait être au travail, et Molly en train de faire des courses quelconques pour que Bill et Charlie prennent la liberté de laisser leurs frères monter sur des balais avec eux. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle scruta le reste du jardin, mais n'y vit pas de trace ni de Ron, ni de Ginny. Ni de Percy d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci devait sans conteste lire un livre quelconque dans sa chambre, peut-être même pour préparer sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea donc discrètement vers la maison, dont la porte d'entrée était heureusement grande ouverte, et se glissa dans le vestibule. Un coup d'œil dans le salon lui apprit que Ron et Ginny étaient en train d'y disputer une partie d'échec. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Percy.

– Hominum Revelio, murmura-t-elle.

Le plus sérieux des Weasley était effectivement dans sa chambre. Elle lança alors un deuxième sortilège plus complexe pour localiser Croutard, la transformation animagus permettant de passer sous le radar de l'Hominum Revelio, et constata que celui-ci se trouvait avec Percy, ce qui lui convenait pour le moment.

Un sourire aux lèvres elle se posta juste à côté de ses deux amis. Puis elle lança discrètement une bulle de silence autour de la pièce. Enfin elle leva le charme de désillusion. Les deux réagirent au quart de tour en s'éloignant d'elle et en se mettant dans une posture défensive en totale opposition avec leur corps d'enfant. Elle put voir leur concentration se transformer en surprise, puis en ravissement.

– Hermione ? souffla Ron. Toi aussi ?

– Comment es-tu arrivée là ? demanda Ginny.

Puis ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur elle et l'étreignirent avec force, Hermione les serrant elle aussi dans ses bras, heureuse au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer de parler de nouveau à ses plus proches amis. C'est exactement ce moment que sa montre choisit pour sonner, lui indiquant qu'elle avait tout juste le temps de faire le chemin inverse avant que ses parents ne rentrent.

– Promis vous saurez tout rapidement, mais je n'ai pour le moment pas beaucoup de temps, annonça-t-elle. Je suis juste venue vous donner des baguettes, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence bien sûr.

– Mais… commença Ginny.

– Vous avez juste besoin de savoir que c'est Harry qui nous a tous ramenés ici, et que tout va bien, la coupa Hermione. Je vous ai aussi amené de quoi communiquer tous les quatre.

Elle leur donna les baguettes, les cahiers et les bracelets. Ginny se figea un peu en prenant l'un des cahiers à la reliure noire et Hermione lui fit un sourire désolé.

– C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, expliqua-t-elle.

– Du moment que cela marche.

Hermione leur expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement des cahiers et des bracelets, et les serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de partir. Il fallait encore qu'elle ressorte d'ici sans déclencher aucune alarme, et elle n'osait imaginer la panique de ses parents si jamais ils trouvaient la maison vide en rentrant.

oOoOoOo

À vingt et une heure vingt-huit Hermione ouvrit son cahier et saisit sa plume.

– _Bienvenue à tous_ , écrivit-elle.

Le reste de la page resta vierge pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne voie Harry écrire.

– _C'est vraiment bien pensé Hermione, merci beaucoup._

– _Comme quoi cela peut être utile parfois d'avoir un cerveau,_ commenta Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

– _Harry, mon cher Harry, n'aurais-tu pas des explications à nous fournir ?_ demanda Ginny.

Hermione retint un sourire. Harry allait visiblement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Ci-dessous un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 3 –** **Juillet 1987 – Août 1990**

Il était déjà presque onze heures du soir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à des sujets sérieux, auparavant juste trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver. Ils étaient tous dans leur lit respectif, ayant laissé tomber stylos, plumes, et encriers et ils profitaient du sortilège de retranscription posé par Hermione pour simplement murmurer ce qu'ils voulaient communiquer.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ demanda Ron _. J'imagine que Hermione tu vas nous dire qu'il faut absolument changer le moins de choses possibles, même si cela veut dire supporter de nouveau Rogue, Ombrage et notre mariage raté et que toi Harry tu veux tout changer, sauf j'espère pour ton propre bien ton mariage avec ma cher sœur ?_

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Hermione. Ils se connaissaient tous bien. Trop bien presque. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ses années avec Ron. Ils s'étaient fait plus de mal que de bien à essayer de faire marcher un couple qui était dysfonctionnel dès le départ, et il leur avait fallu bien trop d'années pour admettre qu'ils étaient mieux chacun de leur côté.

– _Je te laisse la parole Harry,_ fit Hermione.

Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune envie d'expliquer le plan de Harry de façon diplomatique. Cela n'avait jamais été son fort d'ailleurs, la diplomatie. Trop portée sur les faits et ne faisant pas rêver les gens lui avait un jour dit Ron durant l'une de leurs disputes. Cela l'avait terriblement vexée parce que c'était malheureusement vrai. Elle se sentait toujours un peu vexée maintenant qu'elle y repensait.

– _Je pense que nous devrions ressusciter Voldemort,_ annonça Harry _._

– _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Ron.

– _Pardon ? Tu te fiches de nous là ?_ fit Ginny en même temps.

Au temps pour la diplomatie se dit Hermione, et elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, qui s'inscrivit en même temps sur son cahier. Elle se força à se calmer, prenant de longues inspirations, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

– _Tout va bien Hermione ?_ demanda Ron.

Le sortilège de retranscription parvenait même à rendre compte du ton sarcastique de Ron.

– _Oui, désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle _. Tu peux continuer Harry._

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour expliquer aux Weasley sa stratégie pour accéder à la bibliothèque de Voldemort. Ron et Ginny restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrête, et c'était déjà un exploit en soi.

– _Et tu es d'accord avec ça Hermione ?_ demanda Ron.

Pour la énième fois en quelques jours Hermione eut envie d'étrangler Harry pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Elle aurait vraiment, vraiment voulu ne pas avoir à défendre cette idée bien trop risquée.

– _Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec cela,_ admit-elle. _Trop dangereux, trop compliqué. Mais j'avoue avoir peur que si nous comptions uniquement sur le fait d'avoir du temps supplémentaire, cela ne s'avère une fois de plus insuffisant._

– _Ces livres étaient à l'époque notre meilleure piste,_ ajouta Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Ginny ne se lance.

– _Et que se passera-t-il si nous parvenons à récupérer les livres, mais que Voldemort nous échappe ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle. _S'il crée ensuite de nouveaux Horcruxes que nous ne connaissons pas ? S'il devient le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau ? Ou s'il trouve encore un autre moyen de vaincre la mort ?_

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et réajusta sa couverture autour d'elle malgré la chaleur du mois de juillet. Cette idée lui faisait affreusement peur. Ils allaient créer une catastrophe pour se prémunir d'une autre. Sans être certains que la première ne soit pas finalement pire que la seconde.

– _Nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir de manière plus approfondie vous savez,_ fit Harry. _Aucun de nous ne peut de toute façon agir dans l'immédiat. Il nous faudra attendre d'être à Poudlard pour cela, quoique nous décidions de faire._

– _Hermione pourrait au moins récupérer la bague des Gaunt non ?_ intervint Ron. _Elle n'a pas la trace._

L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Hermione, avant qu'elle ne la rejette.

– _Je ne suis vraiment pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de la récupérer aussi tôt,_ répondit-elle. _Nous ne savons pas du tout si Quirrell n'a pas fait un tour par Little Hangleton à un moment ou à un autre avant de venir à Poudlard. Si oui, et qu'il remarque que la bague a disparu, cela sera une catastrophe._

– _Hum, effectivement, tu as raison,_ admit Ron.

– _Laissons-nous le temps d'y réfléchir d'accord ?_ fit Harry _._

Il n'y eut pas de protestations et cela était une preuve en soi que Ron et Ginny allaient de toute façon finir par se ranger au plan de Harry, même si comme Hermione ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment.

– _Je voudrais parler d'un autre sujet un peu plus urgent ce soir, tant que nous sommes tous là,_ reprit Harry. _Pettigrow._

oOoOoOo

Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment posée de questions sur la vie de Peter Pettigrow chez les Weasley. Elle avait simplement su que le rat était celui de Percy, et qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à dormir. Elle apprit par Ron et Ginny qu'il vivait majoritairement dans la cage que leurs parents avaient fabriquée pour lui, et qu'il n'en sortait que lorsque Percy le faisait courir un peu dans l'herbe de temps en temps. Aucun des deux rouquins, qui l'avaient surveillé du coin de l'œil, ne l'avaient vu avoir le moindre comportement humain.

Hermione se prit à se dire qu'il avait vraiment eu une existence misérable. Il avait tout fait pour faire partie du groupe des maraudeurs, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir. Trahir James et Lily. Condamner Sirius à Azkaban. Puis vivre véritablement comme un rat pendant une dizaine d'années. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tomber aussi bas ? Se complaire autant dans la médiocrité ? Elle pouvait à la limite comprendre un Voldemort, obsédé par la connaissance et le pouvoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un Peter Pettigrow, tellement lâche qu'il serait surement resté un rat toute sa vie si Sirius ne s'était pas évadé d'Azkaban. Peut-être était-ce son étrange façon à lui d'expier ses crimes…

Ce qu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment, c'était pourquoi après leur troisième année il s'était précipité à la poursuite de Voldemort. Son caractère n'aurait-il pas dû le pousser au contraire à simplement se réfugier au bout du monde sans que personne ne puisse jamais le retrouver ? Même lui devait se rendre compte qu'il valait toujours mieux fuir, voir se confronter à la justice magique, plutôt que de se réfugier auprès de Voldemort !

– _Que veux-tu que l'on fasse de lui Harry ?_ demanda Ron. _J'ai bien sûr pensé à le tuer dès que je l'ai revu, mais je me suis dit qu'il devait rester vivant pour faire libérer Sirius._

– _Effectivement,_ approuva Harry. _La question étant comment faire en sorte de livrer Peter au ministère, et que celui-ci rouvre au passage le dossier de Sirius ?_

Hermione enroula distraitement une mèche de cheveux autour de sa main gauche. Ils avaient beau être des adultes dans leur tête, ils étaient des enfants du point de vue de tous les autres. Et il était hors de question que leur secret soit éventé s'ils voulaient garder leur marge de manœuvre.

– _Nous devons passer par Amelia Bones pour la partie ministérielle, elle est véritablement impartiale,_ indiqua Hermione. _Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit facile à contacter._

Alors même que la sorcière était morte à peine quelques semaines après le retour public de Voldemort lors de leur première vie, le département de la justice magique vantait encore son intégrité des années après lorsque Hermione était venue y travailler.

– _Et si tu allais directement la voir au ministère avec le rat ?_ proposa Harry.

– _Je suis peut-être une sorcière douée Harry, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sure de pouvoir m'introduire discrètement au ministère, avec un animagus non déclaré sur moi, et ensuite prendre tranquillement le thé avec Amelia Bones en discutant de la libération de Sirius._

Et puis il fallait prendre en considération cet idiot de Fudge. Était-il déjà ministre d'ailleurs ? Non, pas encore, il était devenu ministre en 1990. C'était donc encore Millicent Bagnold qui était à cette position, heureusement. Quoique… Hermione ne la connaissait pas vraiment à vrai dire. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle était moins versatile que Fudge, mais c'était aussi sous son gouvernement que Sirius Black avait été jugé sans procès. Était-elle en mesure de reconnaitre ses propres erreurs ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée et cela la frustrait.

– _Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas libérer Sirius, mais cela n'amènera-t-il pas un bouleversement trop grand ?_ demanda Ginny. _Faisant par exemple réagir Voldemort trop tôt ?_

– _Savons-nous ce qu'il faisait avant de se greffer à Quirrell ?_ s'intéressa Ron _. Pourquoi dans notre ancienne vie il n'a pas agi plus tôt ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pour une raison ou pour une autre ? À cause des Horcruxes peut-être ?_

Hermione tapota de la main sur son cahier. Longtemps après la chute de Voldemort elle avait fait des recherches sur les Horcruxes, essayant de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient, et surtout si qui que ce soit d'autre pourrait finir par en créer. Elle trouvait ironique que Ron reparle de cela maintenant alors qu'à l'époque ils s'étaient fâchés parce que soit disant elle lui avait cassé les pieds avec ses théories inutiles.

– _Je suis toute ouïe,_ indiqua-t-elle.

– _Au lieu de jubiler, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu sais ?_ grogna Ron.

– _Pas grand-chose en réalité,_ admit Hermione. _Ou tout du moins pas suffisamment. J'ai surtout regardé tout ce qui touchait à leur création, et pas vraiment ce qui se passait lorsque leur créateur mourrait._

Hermione en frissonnait encore. Si elle le voulait elle pourrait créer un Horcruxe. Elle savait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le sujet, et, en théorie, elle en était capable. Et rien que le fait de posséder cette connaissance la glaçait. Mais elle ne regrettait pas ses recherches, parce qu'elles lui avaient au moins permis de confirmer que le processus de création d'un Horcruxe était extrêmement complexe, limitant son utilisation à des sorciers plus qu'accomplis.

– _Tu penses pouvoir faire des recherches dessus ?_ demanda Harry.

– _Il va falloir que je retourne acheter quelques livres dans ce cas, mais je vais m'en occuper dans les jours qui viennent,_ accepta Hermione.

– _Très bien,_ fit Ron.

– _Je me permets tout de même de signaler que nous devrions tenter au maximum de rester au plus près de la ligne temporelle initiale,_ indiqua Hermione. _Toute modification que nous pouvons éviter, nous devons le faire. Si Ginny peut récupérer le journal de la même façon qu'avant, c'est mieux. De même, si nous nous en tenons au plan de Harry, ressusciter Voldemort le même jour qu'avant, c'est mieux aussi. Au-delà de la cohérence spatio-temporelle dont je sais que vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire, nous risquons moins de déclencher des évènements que nous ne maitrisons pas si nous procédons ainsi._

– _Très bien,_ fit Harry. _Attendons que Hermione ait plus d'informations pour s'occuper de Pettigrow et Sirius. D'autres sujets urgents ?_

Hermione se concentra, repassant dans sa tête tout ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire.

– _Nous devons tous réviser notre occlumencie,_ fit-elle. _Dans les moindres détails. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que Voldemort sache que nous connaissons tout à propos de ses Horcruxes si jamais il regarde dans nos esprits. Ni à propos des reliques de la mort. Ni lui ni Dumbledore d'ailleurs._

Apres tout Dumbledore avait été prêt à s'allier à Grindelwald à une certaine époque pour trouver ces reliques.

– _Pourquoi ne pas nous confier à Dumbledore?_ demanda Ron. _Je ne dis pas que je lui fais cent pour cent confiance, il a tout de même envoyé Harry à sa mort, mais il a une force de frappe que nous n'avons pas._

– _Il n'acceptera jamais de tenter de ressusciter Voldemort pour se prémunir d'une catastrophe qu'il n'a pas vécu et qu'il sous estimera_ , fit Harry.

C'était surement prétentieux de leur part, mais Hermione partageait aussi l'avis de Harry. Ils s'en sortiraient mieux sans Dumbledore. Même si elle ne s'interdisait pas la possibilité de discuter un jour de sources magiques avec le directeur de Poudlard.

– _Je suis assez d'accord,_ approuva Ginny. _Et il risque, consciemment ou inconsciemment, de gêner nos actions. Et au passage, je signale que je n'ai pas encore dit que j'étais d'accord avec ton plan complètement ridicule Harry. Le sujet n'est pas clos._

– _Non,_ admit Harry. _Mais même dans ce cas, et_ _même si je n'ai aucune envie de me remettre à l'Occlumencie, je ne peux nier qu'il faut en reprendre l'étude._

Puis le journal retranscrivit un long soupir venant de Harry, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

oOoOoOo

Evidemment, rien ne se déroula comme prévu. Déjà, Hermione avait failli se faire pincer par les aurors en achetant des livres sur les Horcruxes dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En même temps, elle savait avant même d'y aller que la boutique où elle comptait les acheter était mal famée. Très mal famée. Ce n'était pas Barjow & Beurks où un Lucius Malefoy pouvait se rendre. Elle savait après tout que Lord Voldemort avait détruit absolument tous les livres qu'il connaissait sur les Horcruxes durant sa jeunesse et ensuite durant la première guerre. Détruit ou volé.

Mais il pouvait encore y avoir des ouvrages qui en traitaient, sans bien sûr que ce ne soit le sujet principal. Très peu d'auteurs de magie noire connaissaient les Horcruxes. Et il y en avait encore moins qui osaient écrire dessus. C'était plus obscur que les sources de magie. Plus obscur que les rituels de résurrection. Mais elle n'avait pas été le fameux rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard pour rien, et son habilité à dénicher des informations dans les livres avait été légendaire, et le serait bientôt de nouveau.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans les rayons lugubres de la boutique, que les aurors débarquaient par surprise pour en arrêter le gérant. Si Hermione n'avait pas vécu son adolescence en tant de guerre, et si elle n'avait pas par la suite conservé ses réflexes, elle se serait fait arrêter comme tous les autres clients. Mais contrairement à eux, elle réagit immédiatement, fourrant les livres qu'elle tenait dans sa sacoche magique, réduisant ensuite celle-ci d'un coup de baguette, avant de se transformer dans sa forme animagus, un chat à la robe noisette.

L'instant d'après elle sautait sur l'une des étagères, contournant les aurors et sortant avec fluidité du lieu. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement enthousiaste quand Harry l'avait harcelée pour tenter la transformation animagus avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient la vingtaine, contrairement à Ginny et Ron qui étaient plus que partants. À l'époque elle considérait cette magie comme de l'esbroufe plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'était toujours félicitée d'avoir finalement cédé, sa forme féline l'ayant finalement bien servie. Elle était bien plus discrète que le lion de Harry, le faucon de Ginny ou l'ours de Ron. Elle était même encore plus discrète maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une animagus enregistrée.

Le soir même elle fit savoir à ses amis qu'elle avait de quoi recommencer à étudier les Horcruxes. Ginny avait répondu en disant que Ron n'avait plus intérêt à l'énerver, sinon elle allait finir par devenir le prochain mage noir. Cela lui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel dans l'obscurité de sa chambre d'enfant.

La seconde chose qui se déroula mal fut liée à Peter Pettigrow. Qu'est-ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de l'animagus rat ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait clair. Peut-être qu'il avait vu les baguettes de Ron et Ginny. À moins qu'il ait réussit à surprendre l'une de leurs conversations malgré toutes les précautions des deux Weasley ? Toujours en était-il que Peter Pettigrow tenta de s'enfuir, de quitter la charmante famille des Weasley.

Il tenta cela un dimanche après-midi, alors que toute la famille était dehors pour manger, et que Percy l'avait sorti lui aussi pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes. Dix minutes après, Percy criait à tout va que Croûtard s'était enfui et qu'il ne le retrouvait pas. Les jumeaux s'étaient moqués, Percy s'était indigné, et Molly, Arthur, Bill et Charlie avaient tenté de retrouver le rat. Ainsi que, à la surprise de tous, Ron et Ginny.

– _Nous avons perdu Croûtard_ , avait écrit Ron le soir même.

– _Il est toujours sur le domaine du Terrier, mais nous ne savons pas où_ , avait ajouté Ginny.

Cela avait déclenché une petite panique. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment décidé comment agir avec lui, et Hermione n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trouver toutes les informations qu'elle voulait sur les Horcruxes. Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter ensemble, se demandant si c'était une véritable fuite de la part de Pettigrow, ou si l'animagus rat avait déjà eu un comportement semblable auparavant, disparaissant quelques jours pour revenir ensuite. Ron et Ginny n'en savaient rien, n'ayant que peu de souvenirs du comportement de Croûtard avant que Ron ne le récupère.

Leur discussion fut cependant interrompue lorsque Peter Pettigrow tenta de sortir du territoire du Terrier. Bien sûr il tenta cette sortie sous sa forme de rat. À moins de voler une baguette aux Weasley, il ne pouvait guère sortir des protections entourant le Terrier en tant que sorcier, alors que la plupart de celles-ci ignoraient les animaux et donc les animagus.

C'était sans compter les barrières visant spécifiquement les animagus que Ginny avait installées dès qu'elle avait eu sa baguette. Cela avait fait grincer des dents à Hermione lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Si qui que ce soit découvrait cette barrière, et surtout découvrait que c'était Ginny qui l'avait enchantée, cela serait catastrophique.

Mais elle devait avouer que cette barrière s'avéra bien utile lorsqu'elle bloqua Pettigrow, prévenant au passage Ginny. Les deux Weasley avaient alors abandonné leur cahier, laissant Harry et Hermione complétement dans le flou par rapport à ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient attendu plus d'une heure avec angoisse avant d'avoir finalement une explication.

La barrière de Ginny avait stupéfixié Pettigrow, le retransformant au passage en sorcier. Déclenchant alors les protections plus classiques du Terrier, Peter Pettigrow n'y ayant jamais été enregistré comme un visiteur approuvé. Ginny et Ron avaient dû se précipiter pour désactiver la barrière de Ginny avant que leurs parents n'arrivent sur place. Ils étaient arrivés à peu près en même temps, et si Ginny avait pu faire disparaitre ses enchantements, Molly et Arthur étaient tout de même tombés sur un homme stupéfixié aux abords de leur domaine.

Heureusement que Ron avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui lancer discrètement un charme de confusion retors - qui était presque du domaine de la magie noire - pour que Pettigrow soit convaincu que tout était absolument normal chez les benjamins Weasley. Il ne manquerait plus que Croûtard les dénonce auprès du ministère si jamais il avait effectivement surpris l'une de leurs conversations.

Molly et Arthur avaient appelé les aurors bien sûr, et Ginny et Ron avaient dû utiliser toute leur persuasion d'enfant pour faire comprendre aux adultes que cet homme ressemblait étrangement à Croûtard. Le doigt manquant avait bien aidé. S'ils n'avaient guère convaincu les aurors selon eux, ils avaient au moins réussit à les convaincre que cela ne coutait rien de prendre des précautions anti-animagus. La présence de Maugrey Fol'œil accompagné de sa constante paranoïa avait joué en leur faveur.

Puis ils n'eurent plus aucune nouvelle de Peter Pettigrow pendant de longues semaines particulièrement angoissantes. Et si Hermione avait fini par trouver l'information qu'elle cherchait à propos des Horcruxes, ce n'était guère pour les rassurer.

Il fallait 77 années, jour pour jour, pour qu'une âme ayant un Horcruxe puisse retrouver un corps. 38,5 si l'âme en question avait deux Horcruxes. Voldemort pensait en avoir cinq, ce qui amenait à 15,4 années, ce qui aurait dû l'amener à retrouver un corps uniquement au début de l'année 1997. Mais en réalité il avait six Horcruxes, ce qui réduisait à 12,8 années, et donc à la fin de l'été 1994. Soit le moment où il avait effectivement retrouvé un semblant de corps, et était revenu au manoir Riddle. Pourtant il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait un sixième Horcruxe. Il avait simplement dû se croire plus puissant que les autres.

Mais rien par contre ne l'empêchait de posséder d'autres personnes, laissant une question ouverte sur pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant de rencontrer Quirrell. Selon Harry, c'était parce qu'il était actuellement à moitié fou, ne parvenant pas réellement à ordonner ses pensées. Ce serait ainsi vraiment par hasard que Voldemort aurait croisé la route de Quirrell, et l'aurait possédé. Et si Peter Pettigrow allait le retrouver maintenant, et que Voldemort se rendait compte qu'il pouvait le posséder, cela mènerait à une catastrophe certaine.

Mais heureusement le ministère avait pour une fois fait son travail, et au début du mois d'octobre la Gazette du Sorcier avait titré sa une « Peter Pettigrow vivant. Sirius Black innocenté ». Il y était question du statut d'animagus de Peter, de la trahison par Pettigrow des Potter, et des bavures du ministère lors du procès de Sirius Black. Au final Peter Pettigrow avait fini à Azkaban, auprès des autres mangemorts.

oOoOoOo

Au printemps de l'année 1998 Harry Potter déménagea pour habituer chez son parrain Sirius Black au 12 Square Grimmaud. Cela aussi fit la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais après avoir passé quelques mois de réhabilitation à Saint-Mangouste, et malgré les quelques tentatives de Dumbledore concernant la protection du sang de Lily Potter, Sirius Black avait réclamé et obtenu la garde de son filleul, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier.

– _Je ne sais honnêtement pas si c'est parce qu'il estime avoir perdu du temps à Azkaban, ou s'il aurait tout le temps été comme ça, mais si j'étais un enfant j'aurais fini comme Dudley_ , écrivit un jour Harry. _La semaine dernière il m'a acheté le_ _dernier Nimbus, une_ _garde-robe digne de Drago Malefoy, une bibliothèque entière de livres pour enfants que je ne lirai donc jamais - dans ces livres il y a même les contes de Beedle le Barde, comme si j'avais besoin de ça – et il a aussi voulu m'acheter un hibou, mais Hedwige n'était pas encore là alors j'ai refusé. Et après il a boudé pendant dix minutes avant de m'acheter la moitié de la boutique Zonko. C'est incroyable de le voir en aussi bonne santé, et aussi énergique !_

Parmi les premières actions de Harry, celui-ci avait aussi discrètement récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard. Enfin, discrètement, jusqu'à ce que Kreattur ne s'en rende compte et ne commence à retourner sens dessus dessous la maison pour le retrouver. Harry avait dû le prendre à part et lui promettre que s'il l'avait récupéré, c'était pour le détruire un jour.

– _Tu as osé mentir à Kreattur ?_ avait demandé Hermione.

– _Je compte le détruire un jour,_ avait répondu Harry.

– _Mais potentiellement après avoir ressuscité Voldemort,_ avait souligné Ginny. _Mais ce n'est qu'un détail n'est-ce pas ?_

Hermione avait en effet de plus en plus de suspicions sur le fait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre d'avoir un maximum d'Horcruxes intacts pour ressusciter Voldemort. Cela semblait beaucoup moins complexe à mettre en œuvre que le rituel utilisé par Voldemort, et elle trouverait sans aucun doute un moyen pour que les Horcruxes soient détruits au passage.

– _Tu ne vas pas devenir fou en portant le médaillon tout le temps Harry ?_ avait demandé Ron.

– _L'Occlumencie protège de son influence._

– _Oh non ne dit pas ça, Hermione va être encore plus pénible avec le sujet !_

Harry avait aussi poussé Sirius à reprendre contact avec Remus Lupin, et au bout de quelques mois le loup-garou aussi était venu vivre au Square Grimmaud. Cela avait permis aux deux hommes de reprendre leur amitié, mais aussi à Sirius de reprendre petit à petit son métier d'auror, Remus gardant Harry pendant ce temps-là.

La grande majorité des familles de sang-pur avaient voulu rencontrer Harry, mais Dumbledore, Sirius et surtout Harry étaient tout à fait d'accord pour dire que c'était une fort mauvaise idée. Dumbledore pour protéger Harry des anciens mangemorts. Sirius parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire des ronds de jambes. Et Harry parce que ce serait bien trop pénible de devoir jouer l'enfant tout le temps. Et peut-être aussi parce que Hermione l'avait à moitié supplié d'essayer tout de même de coller le plus possible à leur ligne temporelle d'origine.

Harry s'était aussi vu investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance par Hermione, qui consistait à fouiller absolument toute la bibliothèque des Black pour trouver des ouvrages intéressants pour le jour où elle pourrait enfin y mettre les pieds.

oOoOoOo

Il fallut attendre le neuvième anniversaire de Harry pour que Ginny finisse par admettre à voix haute – enfin dans son cahier – qu'elle était d'accord pour suivre leur plan d'origine.

– _Je dois avouer à contrecœur que je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure idée que la tienne Harry. Va pour Voldemort._

En pratique cela faisait déjà deux années que Hermione se plongeait dès qu'elle le pouvait dans des livres sur les rituels de résurrection, et ils avaient parlé tous les quatre des heures et des heures de tout ce qu'ils devraient faire pour que tout fonctionne au mieux.

Mais la lecture de la validation de Ginny, la dernière à se résigner officiellement, semblait donner une nouvelle réalité à leur mission.

– _Ne déprime pas Hermione_ , écrivit Ron. _Pense à tous ces livres que tu vas pouvoir lire si nous réussissons !_

Hermione se contenta de lancer un regard noir au cahier.

oOoOoOo

– Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais descendre s'il te plait ?

La voix de sa mère était légèrement tendue, et Hermione sourit pour elle-même. Elle savait très bien ce que la soirée lui réservait. Parce qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait vécu cette soirée qui allait changer sa vie. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle allait descendre dans le salon, elle allait y trouver ses deux parents avec Minerva McGonagall.

– J'arrive tout de suite maman, répondit-elle.

Puis elle écrivit rapidement une phrase sur le cahier.

– _Il faut que je vous laisse, il y a Minerva dans mon salon._

– _Bon courage pour avoir l'air particulièrement stupéfaite lorsqu'elle t'annoncera que la magie existe,_ se moqua Ron.

– _Essaye de ne pas l'appeler Minerva aussi, cela ferait bizarre,_ ajouta Harry.

– _Et merci pour le rappel du fait que vos partez tous à Poudlard sans moi l'année prochaine,_ fit Gin _ny. Si vous ne me tenez pas au courant de ce qui se passe, je vous promets que j'inventerai un maléfice de chauve-furie permanant._

Hermione rigola légèrement, et descendit les escaliers un grand sourire aux lèvres. Plus que quelques mois et ils feraient de nouveau partie du monde magique. Et il lui tardait vraiment de revoir Harry et Ron sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Et voilà ! À dans deux semaines pour le retour à Poudlard.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir :)

Ci-dessous la première année à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 4 – Septembre 1991 – Juin 1992**

Hermione Granger regarda d'un air désabusé la voie 9 ¾ s'étalant devant elle, et elle poussa un soupir en voyant les parents s'agiter sur le quai. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle attendait. Elle savait que Ron arriverait en retard, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien retenir Harry et Sirius ?

Distraitement elle caressa Pattenrond. Elle avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour avoir le droit d'acheter un chat, pour pouvoir récupérer Pattenrond au plus tôt. C'était maintenant chose faite, et cela rendait Hermione particulièrement heureuse. En plus de savoir que sa baguette en bois de vigne se trouvait maintenant dans la poche de sa robe, juste à côté de son autre baguette qu'elle aimait finalement assez bien aussi.

Enfin elle vit Harry et Sirius émerger sur la voie 9 ¾. Pendant quelques secondes ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis les différents parents remarquèrent Sirius, dont le visage avait tout de même fait de nombreuses unes après sa libération. Et enfin certains regards se posèrent sur Harry Potter. Le survivant. Le vainqueur de Voldemort. Qui n'était quasiment jamais apparu en public auparavant.

Lorsque Harry se rendit compte que l'attention des personnes autour se focalisait sur lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous le coup de l'affolement. Hermione rigola discrètement en se rappelant du récit de ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui avaient pris des heures parce que tout le monde voulait lui parler. Il embrassa très brièvement Sirius et se dirigea vers le train, comptant s'engouffrer rapidement dans le premier wagon à sa portée. À l'endroit exact où Hermione l'attendait, ayant anticipé son comportement.

– Besoin d'aide avec Hedwige ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il sursauta en la remarquant enfin, avant de lui sourire. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, et Hermione remercia dans sa tête Sirius de lui avoir acheté la potion hors de prix qui permettait de corriger sa myopie. Harry lui tendit la cage de Hedwige et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous posés dans un compartiment, Ron les ayant rejoints à la dernière minute, il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis ils se jetèrent tous dans les bras les uns des autres en riant.

– Ouah, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps, fit Ron.

– Qu'on ne s'était pas vu ou qu'on n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express ? demanda Harry.

– Les deux, répondit Ron en riant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été lourd la dernière fois, franchement désolé Harry, te parler de ta cicatrice et de Voldemort deux minutes après t'avoir rencontré, heureusement que t'as toujours été un chic type !

– Tu avais vraiment fait ça Ron ? fit Hermione avec réprobation.

– Tu lui as cité tous les livres où on parlait de lui la première fois que tu l'as vu ! rétorqua Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête, alors que Ron tapotait l'épaule de Harry. L'attention de ce dernier cependant n'était plus sur ses amis et en suivant son regard Hermione remarqua Ginny sur le quai, à côté de ses parents. Les yeux de la jeune fille rousse s'illuminèrent lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Harry et Hermione détourna la tête, se sentant de trop dans ce bref échange de regards qui reflétait à quel point ses amis auraient donné cher pour simplement pouvoir se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre après tant d'années de séparation.

Le train démarrait déjà et Hermione fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit quatre livres, tous recouverts d'un cuir noir épais et assez peu engageant.

– Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Hermione, commenta Ron.

– C'est à cause de vous que je fais des recherches, répondit Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

Elle regarda les quatre livres, en sélectionna deux, puis hésita entre commencer par « Runes de pouvoir » ou par « Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès ». Elle se souvenait d'avoir déjà feuilleté le premier lors de sa précédente vie, sans en garder un souvenir vraiment précis. Quant au deuxième livre, elle était sure qu'il s'agissait d'une contrefaçon, il était sinon absolument introuvable. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose à en tirer…

– Tu devrais les métamorphoser Hermione, fit remarquer Harry. Je sais que personne ne peut en lire le titre à part toi, mais ils n'ont quand même pas l'air d'ouvrages inoffensifs. Surtout entre les mains d'une première année.

Hermione sortit sa baguette en bois de vigne et lança quelques sortilèges, transformant les livres en romans Moldus plus vrais que nature.

– Vous avez pu enlever votre trace ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'avait elle-même fait dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule sur le quai 9 ¾, profitant de l'importante concentration magique du lieu qui empêcherait le ministère de détecter la levée prématurée de la trace. Harry et Ron confirmèrent l'avoir fait aussi. Ils pouvaient maintenant faire de la magie n'importe où sans avoir d'ennuis.

– Ah, et laissez-moi placer un brouilleur de localisation sur vous aussi, fit Hermione.

– Un brouilleur de localisation ? demanda Ron.

– Pour la carte du Maraudeur, répondit Hermione. Si jamais Fred ou George cherchent à nous localiser, la carte leur montrera l'endroit où ils pensent que nous sommes, plutôt que l'endroit où nous sommes vraiment.

En quelques mouvements de baguette ce fut fait.

– Au fait Ron, tu as pu t'acheter une baguette ou tu as récupéré celle de Charlie ? demanda Harry.

Harry avait fait passer quelques gallions à Ron via Hermione justement pour cela, mais Ron grimaça.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à semer suffisamment longtemps ma mère pour pouvoir le faire. Mais avec le recul, la baguette de Charlie n'est vraiment pas si mal.

– Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question avant, mais pourquoi Charlie a-t-il changé de baguette ? demanda Hermione.

C'était très rare de s'acheter une nouvelle baguette sans avoir perdu la première.

– Selon lui cette baguette manquait de puissance pour maitriser les dragons. Je pense qu'en réalité il l'a fait exprès pour que je puisse avoir une baguette de chez Ollivander. Maman n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il lui donne directement de l'argent, et avec Percy, les jumeaux et moi cela fait quatre personnes pour lesquelles il faut payer les frais de scolarité en même temps…

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, ressentant un vrai élan de gratitude pour Charlie. Se séparer de sa baguette pour que son frère puisse en avoir une correcte… c'était vraiment cet attachement familial qui faisait la force des Weasley. Qui faisait d'eux une famille formidable. Elle savait aussi que durant la première et deuxième année de Ron, Arthur ferait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour couvrir les frais de scolarité de quatre, puis cinq de ses enfants, avant de finalement gagner à la loterie du Gallion de la Gazette du Sorcier et pouvoir sortir un peu de la pauvreté.

Puis Hermione occulta la discussion qui avait lieu entre Harry et Ron et se plongea finalement dans « Runes de pouvoir ». Elle y cherchait à la fois des informations sur les rituels de résurrection, et des idées sur comment contourner la protection de sang posée par Voldemort sur sa bibliothèque, espérant encore pouvoir éviter de ressusciter le mage noir.

Elle ne remarqua que le chariot à friandises était passé que lorsque Harry déversa bruyamment tout un paquet de sucreries sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

– Un Chocogrenouille Hermione ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione hésita un instant avant d'accepter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé, et ce voyage en train la rendait quelque peu nostalgique de cette lointaine époque où elle débarquait tout juste dans le monde magique.

– Quel intérêt d'en manger alors qu'on n'a même plus nos cartes de Chocogrenouille maintenant ? râla Ron.

– Ron, tu as déjà essayé de me faire culpabiliser là-dessus au moins cinq fois dans les quatre dernières années, soupira Harry.

– C'est parce que tu le mérites, répondit Ron. Je me fiche de devoir revivre Voldemort et Ombrage, mais ma carte de Chocogrenouille, franchement !

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans la figure. Ils ignorèrent tous les deux le regard noir que Hermione leur jeta et celle-ci se demanda s'ils ne profitaient pas de la situation pour revivre les belles années de leur jeunesse. Voir vivre pour Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance des plus légères.

Les heures suivantes passèrent entre bavardages plutôt insouciants pour les garçons et recherches pour Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que Neville vienne frapper à la porte de leur compartiment.

– Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le visage triste de celui qui deviendrait plus tard un héros de guerre et un botaniste à la renommée internationale. Ainsi que l'un de leur plus proche ami. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il venait de se faire écraser en luttant courageusement contre la source de magie, sacrifiant sa vie dans l'espoir de pouvoir en sauver d'autres.

– Non, désolée, répondit-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ? Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

Le regard de Neville se fixa sur Harry, mais il se détourna rapidement avec une expression gênée. Hermione ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût aussi peu sûr de lui à l'époque.

– Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Si vous voyez mon crapaud…

– Tu devrais demander à l'un des préfets de lancer un Accio dessus. C'est le sortilège d'attraction, indiqua Harry.

– Oui je fais faire cela, merci, répondit-il.

– Bon courage et à bientôt ! fit Ron.

Neuville leur sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

– Cela fait vraiment bizarre de revoir Neville, fit Harry. J'avais vraiment envie de lui proposer de rester, de lui dire qu'il aura un avenir brillant, et qu'il est l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu… et ne me regarde pas comme cela Hermione, je sais que je ne peux pas faire cela.

Hermione se sentait elle aussi désolée pour Neville. Mais leur situation faisait qu'ils ne pourraient surement guère trop se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Il y avait trop de choses qui dépendaient maintenant d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser déconcentrer.

– Sinon, il ne devait pas y avoir une gamine avec des cheveux affreux et un ton autoritaire qui devait venir nous casser les pieds pendant vingt minutes aussi ? demanda Ron.

– Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle devait même assister à la pire démonstration de magie de l'histoire des sorciers, rétorqua Hermione.

– Je me demande comment je pouvais être suffisamment naïf à l'époque pour tenter un sortilège suggéré par George, fit pensivement Ron. Réflexion faite, je devrais surtout m'estimer chanceux que ce sortilège n'ai justement rien fait. Cela aurait pu être bien pire !

Il y eut une lueur heureuse dans le regard de Ron et Hermione sut qu'il pensait à Fred et George, de nouveau ensemble, de nouveau inséparables.

– Bon, il nous reste encore pas mal de temps, si vous me filiez un coup de main ?

Elle leur tendit deux livres, et ils les prirent avec un soupir exagéré, qu'elle savait parfaitement être faux. Harry comme Ron l'avaient beaucoup aidée lors de ses recherches concernant la source magique du Pays de Galles, et ces dernières années Harry avait aussi passé bien plus de temps dans la bibliothèque des Black que ce que Sirius jugeait sain.

– Que faut-il chercher ? demanda Harry.

– L'utilisation de cornes de licornes dans les potions de jouvence. Pour estimer une potentielle utilisation dans un rituel de résurrection.

– Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais pourquoi ne te renseignes-tu pas simplement sur le rituel qu'il avait utilisé la première fois ? Pourquoi en cherches-tu d'autres ? fit Harry.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Harry dut tout de même percevoir son état d'esprit parce qu'il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse qui signifiait clairement que s'il ne s'intéressait pas plus à l'étendue globale de ses recherches c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Cela apaisa légèrement sa frustration devant le peu d'attention qu'il portait au détail de ses recherches.

– D'une, je refuse de sacrifier la main de qui que ce soit, répondit Hermione. De deux, on ne peut plus vraiment dire que tu sois son ennemi Harry, vu que tu donnerais ton sang volontairement. Et de trois, le rituel en question n'a pas duré quelques minutes comme ce que tu as pu en voir, mais des mois et des mois, avec de nombreuses étapes tout du long, dont certaines nécessitant des actions de la part de Voldemort. Nous ne pourrons le réaliser contre son grès.

– Effectivement, il vaut peut-être mieux trouver un autre rituel, accepta Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à griffonner des notes sur des parchemins qu'ils avaient étalés sur la table. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Harry fut le plus rapide à réagir et, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit devenir invisible tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

– Je l'avais oublié celui-là, grogna Ron à mi-voix.

Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, entra dans leur compartiment d'un pas conquérant. Ses yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur Harry.

– Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

– Oui, répondit Harry avec une pointe de fatalisme que l'héritier Malefoy ne perçu visiblement pas.

– Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air suffisant du blond. Il était tellement une caricature lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il tourna son regard vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry l'interrompit.

– Enchanté, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et la fille la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Hermione Granger.

– Weasley ? Granger ? renifla Drago Malefoy. Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Il tendit la main à Harry et celui-ci la serra mais son regard s'était fait plus dur.

– La diversité amène la richesse, fit-il simplement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser, nous devons nous changer.

Drago Malefoy sembla hésiter un instant à répondre quelque chose et Hermione se leva, l'effleurant délibérément au passage. Il lui jeta un regard outré et se précipita en dehors du compartiment. La porte se referma en claquant, et Hermione éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de Ron et de Harry.

– J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi incroyable, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

– Quand on voit ça, on a du mal à croire qu'il finisse par devenir quelqu'un de correct, ajouta Ron.

– Il lui reste encore un long chemin à parcourir, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton plus posé.

Ils échangèrent un regard tous les trois, et Hermione sut qu'ils pensaient tous à tout le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir à eux. Puis ils se tournèrent tous les trois le dos et se changèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir Harry ajuster quelque chose sous le col de sa robe.

– Harry ? Ne me dit pas que tu as ramené le médaillon de Serpentard à Poudlard ?

– Bien sûr que si. Tu voulais que j'en fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse trainer au Square Grimmaurd ?

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et le regarda avec un semblant de tristesse.

– Non, effectivement. Je n'aime juste pas savoir que tu le portes tout le temps. Peut-être pourrais-tu me le confier pour le mois qui vient ? Nous pourrions tourner comme il y a bien longtemps.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

– Cela fait plus de trois ans que je le porte sans aucun impact. Je peux le porter un peu plus longtemps. Je vous laisserai garder le journal, la bague, la coupe et le diadème.

– Trop aimable, commenta Ron. Et puisqu'on parle de choses dangereuses, je vous rappelle qu'il y a toujours un énorme Basilic dans les souterrains de cette école.

– Il est pour le moment sous un sort de sommeil que seul Voldemort ou ses descendants peuvent lever, rappela Hermione. Mais je suppose qu'il serait effectivement prudent de rajouter notre propre sort de stase dessus.

– Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ? demanda Ron.

– Pas cette année, répondit Hermione. Nous n'avons aucune idée de si Quirrell est allé ou non dans la chambre des secrets à un moment ou à un autre.

oOoOoOo

La répartition se déroula comme dans ses souvenirs, et Hermione fut la première de ses amis à être appelée. Elle s'avança avec appréhension, ne sachant vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et elle le sentit immédiatement tâtonner son esprit.

– Il va falloir ouvrir un peu ton esprit mademoiselle, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire mon travail, fit le Choixpeau au bout de quelques secondes.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Bien sûr que le Choixpeau utilisait la legilimancie pour lire les caractères. Aucun enfant normal ne pouvait se protéger complétement contre elle.

– Comment faites-vous pour ceux qui refusent de dévoiler leurs pensées ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

– S'ils cherchent autant à se protéger, et s'ils y réussissent, c'est qu'ils ont tout pour faire de bons Serpentard, répondit le Choixpeau.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Tom Riddle ?

Elle sentit le Choixpeau s'agiter sur sa tête et elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il se sentait agressé.

– Je ne dévoile rien sur les élèves, fit-il d'ailleurs un peu sèchement. Maintenant dévoile moi tes pensées jeune fille si tu veux que je te repartisse correctement.

Hermione diminua légèrement ses barrières d'occlumencie, et sentit le Choixpeau fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Elle se prépara à demander Gryffondor au cas où le Choixpeau essaye de lui proposer Serdaigle.

– Non non non, fit le Choixpeau. Quelles que soient tes autres qualités, ce qui te détermine le plus c'est encore le courage d'aller au bout de tes convictions. Ce sera donc… GRYFFONDOR !

Hermione se releva et tendit le Choixpeau à McGonagall, étrangement surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle avait toujours suivi Harry et Ron, mais elle ne s'était jamais elle-même trouvée particulièrement courageuse. Loin en tout cas de la bravoure qui caractérisait ses deux plus proches amis.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondors qui l'applaudissaient, et s'assit à côte de Seamus. La liste se déroula jusqu'à Harry, et elle regarda son ami s'avancer vers le Choixpeau. Celui-ci annonça Gryffondor au bout de quelques minutes et Harry se dirigea vers elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, alors que les jumeaux Weasley hurlaient « Potter avec nous ! ». Surement parce que c'était une occasion de faire du bruit sans que personne ne le leur reproche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron les rejoignit.

Ils étaient de retour.

oOoOoOo

La première soirée leur montra à quel point cette nouvelle existence ne serait pas pareille. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus étaient jeunes, effroyablement jeunes. Loin des personnes adultes et matures qu'ils connaitraient plus tard. Lavande et Parvati étaient encore ces jeunes filles qui rêvaient du prince charmant. Seamus et Dean ces jeunes garçons qui parlaient de sport et qui ne savaient pas comment approcher les filles. Même Percy, qui lui avait paru à l'époque si mature, si grand, elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'était en fait qu'un jeune homme essayant désespérément de se trouver une place dans sa famille en tentant d'être le fils parfait.

Et même les premiers cours avaient été malaisés pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se faire passer pour trois génies. Et il était en réalité complexe de simuler correctement un sortilège raté. Lors du premier cours de métamorphose, Ron avait transformé son allumette en poisson en essayant de ne pas la transformer en aiguille. Seule la réaction rapide de Harry faisant exploser le poisson en question permit de cacher cet élan de magie suspect à McGonagall. Hermione, elle, fit s'envoler sa plume tellement fort en cours de sortilège qu'elle traversa le plafond, alors qu'elle essayait simplement de rendre son sortilège maladroit. Et ce n'était que le début.

oOoOoOo

Severus Rogue regarda avec dédain les premières années qui s'installaient dans sa salle de classe. Encore un ramassis d'incompétents auxquels il tenterait tant bien que mal d'apprendre quelque chose. Minerva parlait de l'accomplissement de voir ses élèves grandir et progresser au fur et à mesure des années, mais lui ne voyait que l'éternel recommencement de la médiocrité de leurs capacités lorsque chaque année il devait de nouveau corriger les erreurs stupides de ces débutants.

Il y avait son filleul qui ne devrait pas être une catastrophe, même si l'enfant avait tout d'un sang pur gâté qui ne connaissait rien à l'injustice de la vie. Mais cette année serait tout de même la pire de toutes, parce qu'il y avait Potter. Il ne retint pas sa grimace méprisante en voyant la copie conforme de James Potter s'assoir à une table au fond. Croyant surement qu'il allait pouvoir causer du chahut dans sa classe et se comporter aussi mal que son père et son cabot de parrain.

– Potter ! fit-il dès qu'il eut fini son introduction sur l'art subtil des potions. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de l'enfant. Une expression que Rogue aurait qualifiée de nostalgique s'il n'y avait pas eu absolument aucune raison pour que Potter ressente cela.

– Un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du mort vivant, monsieur.

Un coup de chance surement jugea Severus.

– Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bézoard ?

– On trouve le Bézoard dans l'estomac des chèvres, monsieur.

Severus plissa des yeux suspicieusement, se demandant si Potter avait trouvé un quelconque moyen de tricher.

– Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

– Aucune monsieur, il s'agit de la même plante qui porte aussi le nom d'aconit.

Il était légèrement surpris il fallait bien l'avouer. Ce sérieux lui rappelait plus Lily que James Potter. Et ces yeux qui le regardaient sans ciller, exactement de la même teinte que ceux de la brillante sorcière qu'il avait condamnée à mort. Peut-être que Potter avait finalement plus pris d'elle que de son idiot de mari. Peut-être qu'il méritait qu'il lui laisse une chance, pensa-t-il alors qu'il donnait ses instructions pour préparer la potion soignant les furoncles.

Puis Potter fit exploser son chaudron, aspergeant toute sa salle de classe et tous les élèves d'un liquide verdâtre qui s'avéra être en plus légèrement corrosif.

oOoOoOo

Lors du cours de vol Hermione lança discrètement un sortilège à Neville pour le faire redescendre et il n'y eut ni moqueries, ni incident, ni duel nocturne, ni rencontre impromptue avec Touffu. Harry protesta légèrement contre l'opportunité manquée pour lui d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, mais se tut rapidement face au regard noir de Hermione et au rappel qu'elle avait fait cela pour éviter que Neville ne soit tourné en ridicule.

Au bout de quelques semaines ils parvinrent à mieux rater certains de leurs sortilèges, et purent plus facilement passer pour de tous jeunes sorciers. Rapidement, les professeurs les catégorisèrent comme des élèves peu attentifs et un peu feignants – même Hermione rechignait à perdre du temps à écrire des rouleaux de parchemin pour leurs devoirs alors qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur des sujets bien plus importants –, mais indubitablement doués et talentueux. Sauf peut-être Rogue qui observait à chaque fois Harry comme s'il allait détruire Poudlard par sa simple présence.

Le temps passa étrangement vite. Bientôt ce fut Halloween, mais cette fois-ci Hermione n'était pas en danger et Harry et Ron suivirent sagement les ordres de Percy. Puis le premier match de Quidditch. Mais Harry ne jouant pas, Quirrell ne tenta rien contre lui. Gryffondor perdit, Terence Higgs ayant attrapé le vif d'or, et Harry et Ron furent d'humeur maussade toute la journée au plus grand désespoir de Hermione, qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce sport pouvait autant les passionner.

À Noël, Harry reçu la cape d'invisibilité de la part de Dumbledore, et ils purent enfin se promener de nuit dans Poudlard en toute impunité, Hermione étant cette fois-ci restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Ils établirent d'abord leur quartier général dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, mais le déplacèrent très rapidement dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que celle-ci leur fournissait un accès direct à la réserve dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Et ils pouvaient en plus y faire des duels amicaux entre eux pour ne pas perdre la main.

Pour préserver le plus possible le cours du temps, Harry se rendit plusieurs soirs de suite dans la salle du miroir de Riséd, jusqu'à y rencontrer Dumbledore. Il mentit cependant à celui-ci, affirmant qu'il y voyait ses parents, alors qu'en réalité il y voyait Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et tous leurs enfants et petits-enfants, sa première vie lui ayant finalement apporté beaucoup d'amour et de bons moments qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir revivre. Il avait beau penser que leur plan actuel était leur meilleure chance d'arrêter le désastre de la source, il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que tout pourrait très mal tourner.

Du coin de l'œil, ils surveillaient étroitement Quirrell, Harry s'aventurant de temps en temps à utiliser le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort pour espionner celui-ci. Même en utilisant l'énergie vitale de Quirrell le mage noir était extrêmement faible, ne s'éveillant que rarement pour donner des ordres à son serviteur, et toute son attention était focalisée sur la pierre.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait presque impressionnée par ce que Voldemort avait réussi à faire – cambrioler Gringotts, manipuler Hagrid, passer toutes les épreuves gardant la pierre – alors qu'il avait à peine assez d'énergie pour maintenir sa possession de Quirrell. Mais au moins il n'avait clairement pas la force de s'intéresser à eux.

Jusque-là tout allait bien.

oOoOoOo

Bientôt ce fut le printemps. Et Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Il leur avait fallu une fois de plus s'occuper de faire expédier Norbert en Roumanie, sans bien sur écoper d'une retenue dans la forêt interdite. Mais une fois cela fait il ne leur resta plus rien entre eux et la fin de l'année. C'était une chose de se dire qu'il leur fallait récupérer la pierre, mais ils savaient tous que ce ne serait pas non plus facile. Surtout de le faire discrètement. Et il y avait autre chose qui posait problème à Hermione.

– Que faisons-nous de Quirrell ? demanda Hermione.

– Quirrell ? fit Harry, relevant le nez d'un livre d'apparence inoffensive mais qui traitait de magie noire.

– La dernière fois Quirrell est mort et Voldemort avait de nouveau été réduit à l'errance. Si Voldemort reste avec Quirrell, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, résuma Hermione.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut que je tue Quirrell ? fit Harry d'un air abasourdi.

Hermione frissonna. Quirrell était peut-être un mangemort, mais il restait un être humain et ce n'était guère à eux d'appliquer justice. Et surement pas une justice meurtrière. Ils se targuaient après tout d'être les garants d'un monde meilleur que celui que Voldemort et ses mangemorts voulaient instaurer.

– Je suis en train de dire qu'il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour que Voldemort quitte son corps, répondit-elle. Qu'il se retrouve de nouveau à l'état d'esprit.

Ils se regardèrent depuis les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient dans la salle sur demande, Hermione caressant distraitement Pattenrond qui venait toujours se lover sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle faisait des recherches.

– Est-ce qu'il est possible de détacher Voldemort sans tuer Quirrell ? demanda Ron.

– Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion de capturer Voldemort justement ? demanda Harry. Même si nous ne le faisons pas revivre maintenant ?

Hermione se glaça à l'idée de garder Voldemort emprisonné durant des mois et des mois.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-elle lentement. Ta cicatrice nous permet dans tous les cas de le retrouver, et le garder enfermé pendant trois années… autant qu'il retourne errer en Albanie. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il tente de posséder l'un de nous.

– Tu persistes à penser qu'il faut le ressusciter à la fin de notre quatrième année ? demanda Ron.

– D'une, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé un rituel utilisable. Et de deux oui, je préfère coller le plus possible à la temporalité originelle, et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis là-dessus.

Elle vit Ron réfléchir alors que Harry gribouillait quelque chose sur le parchemin devant lui.

– Dans ce cas nous devons récupérer la pierre le même jour que la dernière fois et attendre Quirrell dans la salle du miroir, fit Ron. La poudre d'obscurité du Pérou cachera nos identités. Voldemort pensera que c'était un piège de Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore pensera que c'est Voldemort qui a récupéré la pierre. Au moins comme cela il sera méfiant si jamais la situation nous échappe.

Hermione acquiesça. Le plan semblait correct. Ron n'aurait aucune difficulté à recréer la poudre d'obscurité instantanée, ayant fait toute sa carrière chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avec George. Et Voldemort n'aurait ainsi aucune suspicion sur leur implication.

– Cela ne dit pas comment nous séparons Voldemort de Quirrell, fit Harry.

– Je m'occupe de trouver quelque chose, soupira Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Ils se tenaient tous les trois devant la porte menant sur Touffu, l'observant avec suspicion. Ils étaient venus avec trois heures d'avance sur l'horaire de leur précédente vie, juste après leur examen d'histoire de la magie. Ils allaient louper le diner, mais ce n'était pas une occurrence si étrange que cela pour eux et personne ne le remarquerait.

– Alors ? demanda Ron. Quel est le niveau des sortilèges de détection ?

– Correct sans plus, répondit Hermione.

– Est-ce Quirrell ou nous qui les avions déclenchés à l'époque ? demanda Harry alors que Hermione commençait à agiter sa baguette.

– Celles-ci ? Surement nous, répondit Ron. Si Hermione ne nous a même pas demandé de nous taire pendant qu'elle les désactive, je doute que Voldemort, même avec un handicap comme Quirrell, s'y fasse prendre.

– Celles-ci ? releva Harry.

– Il doit y en avoir d'autres plus loin, parce que cela a toujours été un piège pour Voldemort, répondit Ron. Je pense que Dumbledore voulait le coincer dans la salle du miroir, mais il n'avait pas prévu que tu serais là et que, en quelque sorte, tu lui permettes encore de s'échapper. Il faudra faire attention aux protections de la dernière salle pour le coup Hermione.

– Oui oui, répondit Hermione sans se déconcentrer.

Endormir Touffu fut facile. Passer le filet du diable enfantin. Attraper la clé qui volait aurait pu être rapide si Harry n'avait pas absolument voulu le faire en volant. L'échiquier par contre leur prit plus de temps.

– Je suis persuadé de pouvoir finir cette partie en moins de quarante minutes, fit Ron.

– Et je suis persuadée de pouvoir défaire les enchantements en moins de trente, répondit Hermione.

– Mais si tu enlèves les enchantements, Voldemort le remarquera, argumenta Ron.

– La dernière fois que nous avons joué cette partie, tu as fini assommé dans un coin de la salle, répondit Hermione.

– J'avais onze ans !

Finalement Harry trancha et Ron joua, les faisant passer tous les trois de l'autre côté. Hermione jeta ensuite un sortilège de confusion à l'échiquier pour que les pièces ne se rappellent ni de leur nombre ni de leur visage.

Enfin elle s'attaqua aux protections autour de la salle du miroir, depuis la pièce de l'énigme de Rogue. Il lui fallut une petite heure mais elle parvint à les faire tous les trois passer sans briser les enchantements. Harry n'eut ensuite aucun problème à récupérer la pierre, même si Hermione dut encore passer une heure à effacer de la mémoire du miroir le visage de son ami. Dumbledore était quand même un sacrement bon sorcier, et c'était sans aucun doute de la très belle magie.

Finalement il ne leur resta pas longtemps à attendre avant que Quirrell et Voldemort n'arrivent. Hermione jeta la poudre et celle-ci fonctionna parfaitement bien, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète pour tout le monde sauf elle. La suite du plan était simple. Hermione avait trouvé un rituel d'exorcisme qui devrait parfaitement fonctionner pour séparer Voldemort de Quirrell. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à immobiliser Quirrell.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas anticipé c'était la peur panique qui s'empara de leur professeur lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Quirrell se jeta en arrière, évitant sans le faire exprès le Stupefix informulé de Hermione, puis il laissa échapper un hurlement hystérique qui figea Hermione pendant quelques secondes.

Elle lança un nouveau Stupefix, mais Quirrell, à moins que ce ne soit Voldemort, avait entretemps eut la présence d'esprit d'ériger un bouclier, et son sort rebondit sur celui-ci avec un bruit clair qui résonna dans la pièce.

– Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! hurla Quirrell.

Puis une autre voix prit la parole.

– Silence ! Tenebras accen…

Hermione se glaça en reconnaissant l'incantation. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le sortilège en question parviendrait à vaincre les enchantements de la poudre d'obscurité. Mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle, ayant surement reconnu la voix de Voldemort.

– Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il en visant approximativement.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit lorsque ce sortilège s'écrasa aussi sur le bouclier et Quirrell se jeta à l'aveuglette sur Harry. Un cri de douleur retentit lorsqu'il tomba droit sur Harry. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager mais Quirrell lui avait fait lâcher sa baguette et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Le professeur tenta de se révéler mais trébucha et retomba sur les jambes de Harry alors qu'une odeur de brulé envahissait toute la pièce.

– Fais quelque chose ! fit Ron.

Il regardait l'un des murs mais Hermione savait qu'il s'adressait à elle, et cela la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

– Expulso ! lança Hermione.

Quirrell s'envola et percuta violement le mur derrière lui. Le crac qui retentit alors plongea la pièce dans le silence le plus complet et Hermione regarda avec horreur son corps tomber mollement sur le sol.

– Oh non, oh non non non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers le professeur juste à temps pour voir une ombre noire s'élever de son corps avant de disparaitre. Elle tata son pouls, inexistant, avant de lancer un sortilège de diagnostique qui confirma que le professeur était mort.

– J'ai tué Quirrell, fit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

– Quoi ? fit Ron.

Elle vit Ron et Harry tenter de se diriger vers elle, mais ne réagit pas vraiment, essayant désespérément de ranimer Quirrell.

– Et Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

– Parti, murmura Hermione.

– Peux-tu annuler la poudre Hermione s'il te plait ? demanda Ron.

Son ton était calme et doux, lui rappelant le Ron qui avait à une époque su apaiser tous ses soucis. D'un mouvement de baguette elle fit diminuer l'obscurité et Harry et Ron la rejoignirent à côté du corps du Quirrell.

– Eh Hermione, fit gentiment Harry. C'était un accident d'accord ?

– Je l'ai tué Harry !

– Toi ou la malédiction, fit Ron. Un Expulso n'aurait pas dû lui rompre le cou !

– Mais…

– Ressaisis toi Hermione, la coupa Ron. Nous avons besoin de faire une apparition dans la salle commune ce soir pour éviter tous soupçons, et ce qui est fait, est fait. Le chemin que nous avons décidé d'emprunter est risqué. Ce que nous devons éviter c'est la disparition de l'espèce dans 50 ans, pas celle d'un mangemort dont les rêves étaient de ressusciter Voldemort et de tuer Harry.

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête. Quirrell n'aurait pas dû mourir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'y appesantir. Harry lui prit délicatement le bras, et ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce. D'un coup de baguette Hermione déclencha les alarmes de Dumbledore, légèrement coupable de l'inquiétude que le vieil homme allait forcement ressentir en découvrant la pierre disparue et le corps sans vie de Quirrell.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Et voilà ! À dans deux semaines pour la deuxième année.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Ci-dessous la deuxième année, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 5 – Juillet 1992 – Juin 1993**

Hermione réajusta ses sortilèges de discrétion et descendit d'un pas assuré la route menant de Hangleton à Little Hangleton. Elle était rentrée de Poudlard la veille, et elle profitait de la nuit tombante pour aller récupérer la bague des Gaunt, portant la pierre de résurrection. C'était étrangement approprié qu'elle se retrouve chargée de cette mission alors qu'elle avait tué un homme quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle avait passé plusieurs journées à se demander si c'était elle, ou Voldemort, ou la malédiction qui avait tué Quirrell, ses déductions variant selon son humeur. Mais au moins cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Harry, qui avait vu bien trop de morts dans sa vie selon son humble opinion. Et elle était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur la mort de Quirrell alors qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses qui devaient être faites. Elle espérait simplement que ce ne soit pas un mauvais présage sur leur habilité à sauver les victimes de la guerre de leur première vie.

Puis l'attention de Hermione retourna sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle. La maison des Gaunt était aussi misérable que ce que Harry lui avait décrit. C'était une véritable masure, petite, instable, insalubre. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été habitée depuis des siècles. Hermione s'en approcha doucement, avant de lancer plusieurs sortilèges de reconnaissance. Elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait rien de trop complexe. Pour ne pas que la vieille maison des Gaunt soit trop repérable dans ce village Moldu.

– Arf, grimaça-t-elle cependant en voyant le résultat de ses sortilèges.

Rien ne lui était renvoyé. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quelles que soient les protections, elles étaient diablement bien cachées. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir Ginny ou Bill avec elle. C'était leur domaine les protections magiques. Elle, elle avait toujours plutôt maitrisé les sortilèges. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à refuser un challenge lorsqu'elle en voyait un. Et la magie de Voldemort en était indubitablement un. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les protections qu'il avait posées sur sa bibliothèque. Protections qu'elle n'était toujours pas en mesure de contourner, malgré des années de recherche. Et dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le fonctionnement non plus – elle n'avait jamais vu de protections aussi puissantes –.

– Revelare Praesidium, Lux Suspendat, lança-t-elle, particulièrement concentrée.

Plusieurs sortilèges sortirent fluidement de sa baguette, illuminant l'atmosphère autour d'elle de couleurs surréelles. Elle espéra brièvement qu'aucun Moldu ne regardait dans cette direction à ce moment précis.

Cette fois-ci elle eut un signal retour. La magie qu'elle avait en face d'elle était noire, très noire, et Hermione se demanda quel sacrifice Voldemort avait effectué pour mettre en place ces barrières. Heureusement, avec quelques heures devant elle, elle était plutôt confiante sur sa capacité à récupérer l'Horcruxe.

Comme elle l'avait supposé, il n'avait pas osé mettre des protections trop extrêmes autour non plus. Et si Dumbledore n'avait pas été fouiller dans le passé du mage noir, personne n'aurait jamais été en mesure de savoir que dans cette maison se cachait l'un des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Mais Dumbledore avait heureusement trouvé le lien entre Voldemort et les Gaunt, et Hermione savait suffisamment de choses sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort pour s'en sortir.

Et effectivement, au petit matin elle tenait la bague dans sa main, même si elle avait pour cela dû détruire définitivement les protections. Elle était à moitié tentée à l'idée de la tester, mais elle se contint et rangea la bague dans son sac. Elle la donnerait à Harry dès qu'elle serait au Square Grimmaurd – il était après tout le maître des reliques la mort – et elle récupèrerait le médaillon de Serpentard en échange.

Elle hésita à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait le temps après son passage à Little Hangleton de faire un tour dans le Norfolk, où elle savait que se trouvait une bibliothèque oubliée de tous, remplie d'ouvrages précieux qu'elle aurait bien voulu récupérer. Mais le soleil était déjà bien levé, et il y avait un trop grand risque de rendre ses parents inquiets s'ils ne la trouvaient pas dans sa chambre. Déjà qu'elle ne passerait que deux semaines avec eux cet été… elle irait le lendemain.

Soupirant, elle ajusta son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule et s'apprêta à transplaner. Il allait falloir qu'elle rajoute de nouveaux enchantements sur ce sac. Entre la pierre philosophale, l'Horcruxe de Voldemort, et tous les livres rares qui se trouvaient dedans ce serait juste une catastrophe de le perdre.

oOoOoOo

Durant le reste de l'été entre leur première et leur deuxième année, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent entre le square Grimmaurd et le Terrier, les Weasley absolument ravis que leur benjamine s'intègre à leur groupe d'amis, et Sirius simplement ravi d'avoir du monde chez lui, avec Remus et lui.

Et eux quatre, ils étaient juste bien ensemble. Les seuls de leur genre en quelque sorte, des sorciers plus qu'accomplis dans des corps d'enfants. De façon assez prévisible, ils préféraient tous les quatre être au square Grimmaurd. Molly était aux petits soins pour eux, mais elle était relativement envahissante et les considérait vraiment comme des enfants. Sirius lui les laissait faire à peu près tout ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'ils ne sortaient pas de la maison. Et encore, il les aurait même laissés sortir sans surveillance si Remus n'y avait pas mis un veto.

Et au square Grimmaurd il y avait la bibliothèque des Black, au plus grand bonheur de Hermione qui s'y refugiait dès qu'elle le pouvait, souvent en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Entre ses tentatives pour trouver un moyen de récupérer les ouvrages de Serpentard sans utiliser le sang de Voldemort, et ses recherches sur les rituels de résurrection, elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'en sortir.

Heureusement que Harry la déchargeait un peu en s'occupant de chercher un moyen d'enlever l'Horcruxe qu'il abritait. Ginny elle re-parcourait tous les livres à leur disposition concernant les sources magiques, espérant trouver quelque chose qu'ils avaient manqué, et pouvoir annuler le dangereux plan de Harry. Quant à Ron il suivait l'actualité locale et internationale de près, vérifiant qu'aucun agissement étrange ne pouvait être relié ni à Voldemort, ni à l'une des sources magiques. Il voulait aussi être le plus au fait des puissances en jeu lorsqu'il leur faudrait de nouveau grimper les échelons politiques après leur scolarité.

La seule perturbation de leur été fut Dobby. L'elfe ne pouvait pénétrer au square Grimmaurd, les protections entourant la demeure ancestrales des Black étant particulièrement complexes, mais à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient dans le monde Moldu pour une raison ou pour une autre Dobby s'arrangeait pour provoquer des incidents divers et variés, et la mauvaise humeur de Harry atteignait à chaque fois des sommets.

– Je sais qu'il pense faire cela pour mon bien, et je sais qu'il prend des risques inconsidérés pour essayer de me faire passer le message, mais c'est totalement inutile et Sirius va finir par considérer que je suis encore plus maladroit que Tonks, se plaignit Harry. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire d'arrêter Hermione ?

– Non, répondit Ron à sa place. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas le journal.

– Que Merlin me donne la force de ne pas étrangler Dobby la prochaine fois qu'il fait quelque chose, soupira Harry.

Hermione et Ginny relevèrent à peine les yeux des livres qu'elles étaient en train de lire, alors que Ron tapotait gentiment l'épaule de son ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux que Harry s'étranglerait d'abord lui-même avant de toucher à un seul cheveu de Dobby.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Fleury et Bott, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Il va finalement être temps de se confronter à Lockhart, fit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Hermione.

– Au moins vous, vous ne l'avez pas eu pendant votre première année. Il a fallu presque six mois à Lupin l'année d'après pour me convaincre que la défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas une matière totalement sans intérêt, râla Ginny.

– Arrêtez de râler et concentrez-vous, intervint Ron. Nous devons coller au plus proche de ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois pour que Lucius Malefoy et papa se rencontrent au bon moment.

Immédiatement, ils redevinrent aux yeux des autres de simples enfants, se fondant dans leur rôle. Enfin presque. Le regard noir que Harry lança à Lockhart lorsque celui-ci l'aborda aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, et fit même légèrement flétrir le sourire de l'imposteur. Qui prouva qu'il n'avait absolument aucun instinct de conservation en accaparant tout de même Harry.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il deviendrait à la fin de l'année. Il n'y aurait pas de Basilic, et pas de Chambre des Secrets, mais la malédiction sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal était toujours bien là et bien active. Et ce n'était surement pas quelqu'un comme Lockhart qui serait en mesure de la contrer.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle prenne le temps de coucher sur le papier quelques notes sur leur expérience lorsqu'ils auraient réussi leur mission. C'était fascinant de voir que malgré certains gros changements comme la libération de Sirius, le cours du temps ne semblait pour le moment pas trop changer. À moins qu'ils n'en aient pas encore vraiment vu l'impact ?

oOoOoOo

– Alors ? demanda Ron avec avidité.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier, bien après que tous les autres Weasley se soient couchés. Ginny sortit presque révérencieusement de ses affaires le petit journal noir qui avait un jour appartenu à Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il avait tout l'air d'un journal totalement innocent, loin de l'objet de magie noire qu'il était réellement, et ce décalage avait de quoi rendre mal à l'aise.

– Qui le garde ? demanda Hermione.

Malgré les charmes de confidentialité qu'ils avaient mis en place sur la chambre de Ron elle parlait doucement, et surveillait attentivement le journal.

– On pourrait écrire un petit mot à Tom Riddle lui disant d'aller se faire voir non ? proposa Ginny. Avec tous nos vœux de malheur ?

Hermione s'arracha de sa surveillance du journal pour lancer un regard horrifié à Ginny.

– C'est hors de question que tu écrives quoi que ce soit dans ce livre ! s'écria Harry.

– C'est hors de question que qui que ce soit écrive dans ce livre ! compléta Hermione.

Un Horcruxe n'était pas un jouet. Et surement pas un Horcruxe de Voldemort.

– L'idée de Ginny n'est pas totalement absurde, fit Ron. Cela nous permettrait d'étudier de près comment l'Horcruxe réagit. Apres tout, celui-ci est presque vivant, et peut-être que cela vous aiderait à trouver des idées pour quoi faire avec celui de Harry ?

Hermione le regarda avec stupéfaction.

– C'est une idée complétement stupide ! Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si ce journal n'avait pas prouvé être dangereux ! fit-elle.

– Allez Hermione, implora Ginny.

– Vous savez que l'Horcruxe pourrait très mal réagir ? rétorqua Hermione. Et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tirer quoi que ce soit de cette interaction.

– Honnêtement, reprit Ginny, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir montrer que ce journal ne peut plus rien nous faire, et que nous avons maintenant le dessus.

Il y avait une sorte de lueur triste dans son regard, et Hermione se rappela que quelque part au fond d'elle, Ginny s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir su résister au journal. Elle voulut rétorquer, mais se retint finalement. Elle se souvenait encore du désespoir de Ginny après la fin de sa deuxième année. De ses difficultés à redevenir une jeune fille normale. Ce fut la seule raison qui la fit accepter. Harry se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Ginny, qui l'ignora superbement.

Hermione vit Ginny ouvrir le journal, et tremper sa plume dans l'encrier. Elle la maintint un instant au-dessus du journal, hésitante, avant qu'une expression résolue ne s'affiche sur son visage. Hermione elle, se saisit de sa baguette, prête aussi bien à lancer des sortilèges de diagnostique qu'à défendre son amie.

Les lettres T. M. Riddle s'étalaient sur le haut de la première page, et Ginny après un moment d'hésitation elle la tourna aussi. Puis elle secoua légèrement le bout de sa plume, et une goutte d'encre s'écrasa sur la page du journal. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination la goutte d'encre disparaitre et la page redevenir parfaitement vide. Le sortilège semblait bien plus fluide que celui qu'elle avait elle-même posé sur leur cahier de communication.

– _Bonjour,_ écrivit Ginny.

L'encre disparut. Avant que de nouveaux mots ne se forment.

– _Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon journal. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

L'écriture était fine et élégante, et Hermione se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment l'écriture de Tom Riddle, ou si cette écriture était enchantée pour paraitre aussi distinguée.

– _Je m'appelle Dolores Ombrage._

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant la réponse de Ginny, et la rousse lui fit un clin d'œil.

– _Enchanté, Dolores Ombrage. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. C'est un plaisir de faire connaissance._

Hermione lança quelques sortilèges, essayant de voir si quoi que ce soit différait entre cet Horcruxe et les autres. Mais tout ce qu'elle repéra c'était des projections de la magie du journal vers Ginny. De simples effleurements pour le moment.

– Quel enfoiré avec son numéro de charme, commenta sombrement Harry.

– N'est-ce pas, fit Ginny avec une expression féroce sur le visage.

– _Tu es vraiment Tom Riddle ?_ écrivit-elle. _Le Tom Marvolo Riddle ?_

– _Effectivement. Me connais-tu ?_ répondit l'Horcruxe de Voldemort.

Les projections de magie s'étaient faites plus intenses, et Hermione fit un signe d'avertissement à Ginny qui hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'était plus une enfant et il faudrait bien plus que cela pour que le journal puisse l'utiliser.

– _Par directement, mais tu es célèbre ! L'un des plus grands sorciers de notre génération. Un homme que tout le monde respecte !_

– Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? demanda Hermione.

– Elle est parfaite, répondit Ron à sa place.

Hermione reporta son regard sur le journal, et de nouveau lança une batterie de sortilèges. Mais ce qui animait le cahier n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec l'Horcruxe. C'était simplement des enchantements supplémentaires lui permettant de communiquer. Même pas de la magie noire.

– _Vraiment ? Je suis heureux_ _de le savoir. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi je vais devenir célèbre ? Vois-tu, je ne suis que le souvenir de celui que j'étais lorsque j'avais seize ans, et cela me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir de quoi est fait mon avenir._

– Quel baratineur, commenta Hermione.

– Dis la fille qui a un jour été amoureuse de Lockhart, répondit Ron.

– Est-ce que cette histoire va vraiment me poursuivre toute cette vie-là aussi ?

– Oui, répondirent Harry et Ginny.

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir qu'ils ignorèrent. Une sourire machiavélique s'étira sur les lèvres de Ginny lorsqu'elle plongea une nouvelle fois sa plus dans l'encre.

– _Mais bien sûr !_ Écrivit-t-elle. _Tu es célèbre pour avoir défendu les droits des nés-Moldus, et pour avoir introduit de nombreuses coutumes Moldues dans le monde sorcier._

Le journal sembla frissonner sous leurs yeux, et le sourire de Ginny se fit victorieux.

– _Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal Dolores_ ? demanda le souvenir de Tom Riddle. _Je serais absolument ravi si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur toi._

– Menteur, souffla Ginny.

– Il se doute de quelque chose, fit Harry.

Et effectivement Hermione détecta une plus forte émanation de magie entre le journal et Ginny, et quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un charme de persuasion.

– Bon, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Hermione. Donnez-moi ce cahier que je le range et que nous n'y touchions plus. Il n'y a rien de plus là-dedans qu'un Horcruxe avec une quantité impressionnante de sortilèges complexes certes, mais sans rapport avec ce que nous cherchons.

Ginny lui fit un regard de chien battu assez peu convaincant, et finit par refermer le cahier et le passer à Hermione, qui le rangea dans son éternel sac à bandoulière sans fond.

– Je garde le cahier, décida-t-elle.

– Alors passe-moi le médaillon, exigea Ron.

oOoOoOo

Bien sûr Dobby bloqua la voix 9 ¾ lorsque Harry et Ron essayèrent de passer. Mais contrairement à la première fois, Harry et Ron attendirent avec exaspération le retour de Molly et Arthur. Harry avait insisté pour que Hermione et Ginny passent devant, et Ron avait insisté pour rester avec Harry, et Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc seules dans le Poudlard Express.

– Cela me surprendra toujours de voir à quel point les elfes sont puissants, fit Ginny une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux installées dans un compartiment, Pattenrond ronronnant près de Hermione. Ni maman, ni papa n'ont pu débloquer le passage.

Hermione sourit en notant qu'elle avait passé sous silence le fait qu'elle aurait surement pu elle débloquer la barrière, contrairement à ses parents. Cela lui avait toujours semblé être un énorme gâchis que Ginny fasse une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch alors qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite briseuse de sorts.

– Les elfes sont puissants, répondit finalement Hermione. Je suppose que dans cette vie je vais de nouveau devoir me battre pendant des années pour qu'ils obtiennent plus de respect de la part des sorciers.

L'ampleur de la tache avait de quoi décourager pourtant. Mais elle aurait à cœur de rendre la vie des elfes meilleure dès qu'elle le pourrait. Pas de raison qu'ils ne puissent eux aussi bénéficier de ses connaissances accrues par leur retour dans le temps.

– Est-ce que tu vas remettre en place la SALE simplement pour préserver la cohérence spatio-temporelle ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et commença à sortir des livres de son sac alors que Ginny rigolait doucement. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se plonger dans ses recherches quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte de leur compartiment, et Ginny se leva pour ouvrir celle-ci.

– Bonjour, fit une voix chantante. Est-ce que je pourrais venir m'installer avec vous ? Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'autres places…

Hermione releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Luna. La jeune fille semblait prête à essuyer un refus, surement pas le premier, et Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

– Bien sûr, entre, fit-elle.

Elles laissèrent la porte ouverte, et furent aussi rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Neville. Ou plutôt Ginny alpagua Neville lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Contrairement à l'année dernière ils s'étaient vus tout l'été, et Hermione et Ginny étaient heureuses de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec les versions plus jeunes de leurs amis.

Et au détour d'un regard, elles se promirent de protéger Luna des moqueries, tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avait fait l'année dernière pour Neville.

oOoOoOo

Elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans son dortoir après le premier banquet de l'année que le bracelet de Hermione chauffa légèrement. Elle se refugia derrière les rideaux de son lit, sortit son journal de communication de l'une de ses poches et l'ouvrit.

– _Ce soir on s'occupe du diadème_ , avait écrit Harry.

Ils venaient à peine de revenir à Poudlard, mais ils n'avaient effectivement aucune raison d'attendre.

– _Minuit dans la salle commune ?_ proposa Hermione.

– _Parfait._

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à l'heure dite, et discutèrent quelque peu avant de se mettre en route sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le fait que Harry soit le maître de la mort semblait rendre celle-ci encore plus magique, et ils n'avaient absolument aucun souci à se glisser dessous à quatre. Et la certitude que même Dumbledore ne pouvait les voir.

– Il faudrait vraiment que l'on refasse une Carte du Maraudeur, murmura Ron alors qu'ils déambulaient prudemment dans les couloirs.

– J'y travaille depuis cet été, répondit Harry. Je ne devrais plus en avoir pour très longtemps.

– Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour les enchantements, proposa Ginny.

– Je te demanderai, acquiesça Harry.

Mais Hermione sentit qu'il ne le ferait pas, prenant surement à cœur d'être en mesure de refaire le chef-d'œuvre des maraudeurs.

Retrouver le diadème fut un jeu d'enfant, même parmi le débarras monstrueux qui régnait dans la salle sur demande, et cette fois-ci ce fut Ginny qui garda l'Horcruxe. Il ne leur restait maintenant plus qu'à mettre la main sur la coupe de Poufsouffle.

– J'aimerais bien passer dans la Chambre des Secrets, fit Hermione. Il faudrait poser un sort de stase sur le Basilic, et il y a des livres dans la salle d'étude que j'aimerais bien relire.

Ron grommela contre le manque de sommeil et Ginny contre le fait de devoir revoir le basilic. Harry par contre sembla très heureux de l'opportunité de parler Fourchelang.

Bien que le journal soit sécurisé au fond de son sac, Hermione fut sur ses gardes dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et elle put voir autour d'elle que Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas plus détendus.

La chambre était toujours aussi imposante. Grandiose et effrayante en même temps, faite sans aucun doute pour inspirer la peur, et souligner la prétendue supériorité de Salazar Serpentard. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la mue du Basilic. Elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante que le squelette que Hermione avait vu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, mais c'était suffisant pour leur rappeler à tous que la créature millénaire mesurait plus de 10 mètres.

– Avançons, murmura Ron. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester ici plus de temps que nécessaire.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, ne s'arrêtant que devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Harry lui siffla ce que Hermione savait être « Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ». Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'avec un tel ancêtre Lord Voldemort soit aussi imbu de lui-même. Surtout s'il avait réussi à découvrir ce lieu sans aucune aide lors de sa scolarité, sous le nez de tous les professeurs.

Leurs baguettes se pointèrent vers l'entrée du passage dès que celui-ci s'ouvrit et ils fermèrent tous les quatre les yeux en lançant des sortilèges de détection.

– Il n'y a rien, finit par dire Hermione. Je vais ouvrir les yeux.

Elle fit cependant apparaitre un nuage de vapeur d'eau avant d'ouvrir prudemment les yeux. Le passage devant eux était effectivement vide.

– C'est bon, indiqua-t-elle.

Harry, Ron et Ginny rouvrirent aussi leurs yeux, et ils s'engouffrèrent prudemment dans les tréfonds de la chambre, se dirigeant vers là où ils savaient être le nid du Basilic. L'immense serpent s'y trouvait bien, profondément endormi. Même en sachant cela il restait effrayant, et Hermione vit Harry se frotter machinalement le bras, là où une vie plus tôt le Basilic le lui avait transpercé.

Ils passèrent presque une heure à rajouter des sortilèges autour du serpent pour faire en sorte que personne ne puisse le réveiller. Surement pas de quoi retenir un mage noir particulièrement motivé, mais au moins de quoi leur laisser le temps d'intervenir.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, il était plus de deux heures du matin et ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant rapidement bonne nuit, conscient qu'il leur faudrait faire des efforts le lendemain pour ne pas s'endormir lors du premier cours de l'année. D'autant que la botanique n'était pas la matière qui les passionnait le plus.

oOoOoOo

Le début d'année se passa sans accroc. Ils combattaient l'ennui de leurs cours en en profitant pour avancer sur leurs recherches. Ils avaient gardé leur répartition de l'été. Hermione les rituels, Harry les Horcruxes, Ginny les sources de magie et Ron le suivi de l'actualité. La lenteur de leurs avancées était frustrante, mais ils trouvaient petit à petit des choses. Surtout sur les rituels. Et cela donnait tout de même à Hermione l'impression de s'approcher de plus en plus de la solution.

La présence de Ginny rendait aussi ce début d'année plus plaisant. Sa bonne humeur et son optimisme étaient plus que bienvenus, et Harry était juste heureux de ne plus être séparé de sa femme. Leur affection l'un pour l'autre était tellement visible que tout le monde les taquinaient avec cela, mais ils n'en avaient que faire.

Et Ginny avait de plus aidé Hermione à tendre une embuscade à Lockhart, pour lui lancer un sortilège inventé par la brune spécialement pour l'occasion, provoquant chez lui de fortes migraines dès qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de Harry. Elle aurait presque pu se sentir mal pour le professeur si l'obsession de celui-ci envers Harry n'était pas aussi malsaine. Et voir l'incompréhension sur son visage à chaque fois qu'un mal de tête se déclenchait lorsqu'il voulait accaparer Harry était particulièrement satisfaisant.

Ayant plus de possibilités de se parler seuls à seuls, et leur plan se déroulant selon leurs prédictions, ils s'ouvrirent aussi plus aux autres. Ils partagèrent plus souvent des parties de Bavboules ou d'échecs sorciers avec Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati, les aidants aussi parfois pour leurs devoirs. Ron et Ginny passaient aussi du temps avec Fred et George et même Percy, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point la vie pouvait être cruelle.

En dehors des murs de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils veillaient sur Luna qui discutait bien volontiers avec eux. Hermione soupçonnait d'ailleurs que la jeune fille, sans même forcement s'en rendre compte, sentait qu'ils étaient comme de vieux amis pour elle. Et contrairement à sa première rencontre avec elle, Hermione était maintenant bien plus à même d'apprécier l'étrange sensibilité de leur amie. Et c'était un réel soulagement de voir que même cette fois-ci ils formaient peu à peu une amitié solide avec Neville et Luna.

Les seules personnes un peu pénibles de leur entourage étaient Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, mais même là cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur première vie. À moins simplement que Hermione ne trouve maintenant les remarques de Malefoy plus enfantines qu'énervantes, et les piques de Rogue plus tristes que blessantes.

Somme toute, ce début d'année se déroulait très bien, pensa avec satisfaction Hermione en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune le troisième samedi matin de septembre, Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Il venait de descendre du dortoir des garçons, son Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf à la main, cadeau de Sirius pour son anniversaire – peu importe le fait qu'il lui ait déjà offert le Nimbus 2000 l'année précédente, et Harry avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tenter de contenir les élans dépensiers de Sirius concernant son filleul –.

– Je vais aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, répondit-il.

– Mais c'est de la triche, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

– Ron, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire ça toi ?

– Non.

– Ah !

– Je vais attendre que nous soyons en cinquième année, il n'y vraiment que le poste de gardien qui m'intéresse, et avec Dubois présent je ne l'aurai jamais !

– Mais…

– J'imagine que Ginny va postuler l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry.

– Evidement, répondit Ginny avec un petit air supérieur.

– Mais c'est encore plus de la triche ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Ginny avait été une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle extrêmement douée. Elle avait même joué pour l'équipe d'Angleterre.

– On va tellement écraser les Serpentards, cela me réjouit d'avance, fit Ron en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, ses mains derrière sa tête, et un grand sourire sur le visage. Et au moins comme cela on pourra gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce soit Serpentard qui l'ait emportée l'année dernière !

Hermione se résigna, et replongea dans ses livres.

oOoOoOo

Dobby leur posa encore quelques soucis, jusqu'à ce que Harry craque et finisse par lui ordonner de ne plus essayer de lui sauver la vie. Apres le match avec le cognard fou à la plus grande consternation de Hermione, puisque Harry voulait savoir combien de temps il pouvait y échapper, tout en empêchant Drago Malefoy d'attraper le vif d'or pour laisser à Gryffondor le temps de marquer des points, et en coupant régulièrement la route aux poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Même le fait de devoir encore passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour faire repousser les os de sa main ne lui fit pas regretter sa décision, son temps étant trois fois meilleur que celui de sa première vie, et Gryffondor ayant gagné 260 points à 20.

La première chose qu'il fit le lendemain fut d'écrire une longue missive à Lucius Malefoy lui proposant de racheter son Elfe. Il mentit sans aucune honte en disant que c'était Drago qui lui avait dit le plus grand bien de Dobby, et qu'il souhaitait redorer le standing du nom des Potter en achetant un serviteur personnel. La somme était suffisamment alléchante pour que Lucius Malefoy croie que son fils avait complétement flouté Harry Potter et il accepta. À partir de ce jour Dobby fut déclaré Elfe libre par Harry, et s'employa à rependre un culte du sorcier brun dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Evidemment, la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor fit aussi de Harry un héros, celui-ci ne faisant aucun effort pour retenir son talent lorsqu'il volait. Il devint, encore plus qu'avant, le sauveur des Gryffondor. Surement aussi car ils avaient tous consciencieusement évité de se rendre au club de duel de Lockhart. Il n'était déjà pas facile pour eux de feindre un niveau magique plus bas que le leur, mais dans un duel ils avaient tous trop peur que leurs instincts reprennent le dessus.

De plus ce n'était pas comme si le club de duel avait vraiment été un succès… à part faire croire à tout le monde que Harry était un mage noir. Et puis il était hors de question de risquer la divulgation du talent de Fourchelang de Harry.

De loin, ils suivaient Voldemort. Harry le localisait régulièrement avec le lien, et pour le moment il semblait se contenter de rester en Albanie, à leur plus grand soulagement. Il reprenait peu à peu des forces, mais il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Un soir Hermione s'était rendue dans la salle des trophées et avait examiné l'écusson doré récompensant Riddle pour services rendus à l'école, ainsi que la vieille médaille du mérite magique. Elle imaginait très bien la scène. Leonard Spencer-Moon, le ministre de l'époque, remerciant Riddle, ce dernier abordant un faux sourire particulièrement horripilant.

– Quelle bande d'idiots, fit-elle en pensant à Armando Dippet et Leonard Spencer-Moon.

Avant de se dire qu'ils étaient surement bien plus idiots eux de ressusciter Voldemort. Ils n'avaient même pas l'excuse de ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment. Mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de trouver un autre moyen d'accéder aux livres… et sans ces livres ils ne savaient toujours pas comment stabiliser la source. C'était particulièrement rageant de m'avoir que cette piste…

oOoOoOo

Même sans les élèves pétrifiés, Lockhart décida tout de même qu'il fallait égayer la Saint Valentin et Hermione, Harry et Ron se figèrent d'horreur en pénétrant dans la grande salle et en voyant les confettis. Seule Ginny semblait ravie et Hermione la regarda suspicieusement. La jeune fille se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil, et Hermione ne comprit que bien plus tard dans la journée sa bonne humeur lorsqu'un nain s'arrêta juste devant Harry.

– C'est toi, Harry Potter ? J'ai un message musical à transmettre à Harry Potter en personne.

– Oh non elle n'a pas osé, soupira Harry.

Il endura stoïquement le magnifique poème de Ginny vantant ses yeux de crapaud et ses cheveux de corbeau alors que Hermione et Ron étaient écroulés de rire.

– Je fais attention à la cohérence spatio-temporelle moi, fit simplement Ginny lorsque Harry lui demanda des comptes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. La cohérence spatio-temporelle, certes déjà bien entamée par leurs actions, n'était pas pour autant une justification pour refaire n'importe quoi.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de l'année passa calmement, et Hermione parvint même au bout de ses recherches concernant les rituels de résurrection, finissant par en identifier un qui semblait vraiment prometteur, à condition d'avoir des Horcruxes et la pierre philosophale, conditions qu'ils remplissaient.

Vers la fin de l'année elle surveilla du coin de l'œil Lockhart, tentant de voir si son comportement variait.

– Pensez-vous que nous puissions faire quelque chose pour empêcher la malédiction ? demanda-t-elle un matin au petit déjeuner.

– La malédiction ? releva Ron.

– De Lockhart, précisa Hermione.

Harry grogna de façon peu engageante.

– Au-delà de l'antipathie profonde que m'inspire Lockhart je pense que tenter de s'opposer à la malédiction ne fera que l'empirer, fit Ginny.

Hermione soupira, sachant qu'elle avait surement raison. Elle craignait que tout comme Quirrell était tout de même mort l'année dernière, Lockhart finisse tout de même pensionnaire permanant de Sainte-Mangouste.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le dernier jour de l'année, lors du banquet final – aux couleurs de Gryffondor cette fois-ci –, deux Auror pénétrèrent dans Poudlard et demandèrent à parler à Dumbledore, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent tous en compagnie de Lockhart. Ce fut Ron qui eut le fin mot de l'histoire en premier lorsqu'il reçut le journal le lendemain matin. Il rigola doucement avant de le leur tendre.

« L'escroquerie du siècle : Gilderoy Lockhart, un criminel qui n'a réalisé aucun de ses exploits. »

Visiblement, l'un de ses sortilèges de mémoire n'avait pas tenu et de fil en aiguille toutes ses machinations avait été découvertes par les aurors. Hermione eut un sourire. Ce dénouement lui rendait la malédiction de Voldemort presque sympathique.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Et voilà ! À dans deux semaines pour la troisième année (et le début des choses sérieuses).


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Ci-dessous le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 6 – Juillet 1993 – Juin 1994**

À la fin de sa deuxième année, Hermione rentra deux semaines chez elle, profitant au maximum de ses parents, avant de retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny au Square Grimmaurd. Et dès le premier soir, ils se rassemblèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Harry en plein milieu de la nuit.

– Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Ginny. Il nous reste à récupérer la coupe et nous aurons tous les Horcruxes. Et tu sais maintenant quel rituel exécuter n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, encore peu certaine du bienfondé de ce qu'ils faisaient.

– Voulons-nous vraiment faire cela ? demanda-t-elle. Cela nous ouvrira peut-être l'accès aux livres de Serpentard, mais le risque est juste énorme.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils se préparaient, mais plus ils approchaient du moment critique, plus Hermione avait de doutes.

– Je sais que c'est un grand risque, fit Harry. Mais nous n'avons absolument aucune autre piste que ces livres. Et si nous décidons de ne pas risquer le retour de Voldemort, nous décidons de risquer de se faire de nouveau déborder par la source. Et c'est un risque encore plus grand. Au moins Voldemort ne veut pas tuer _tous_ les sorciers.

Plus grand, mais plus lointain, pensa Hermione. Peut-être était-ce cela qui la rendait aussi réticente ? L'espoir d'avoir encore le temps de trouver quelque chose ? Mais elle savait que c'était plutôt lié au fait que c'était elle au départ qui avait suggéré que les livres de Serpentard puissent être utiles. Et si elle se trompait…

– Nous savons tous dans quoi nous nous engageons, fit Ron comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Ils avaient suffisamment vécu ensemble pour se connaitre sur le bout des doigts.

– Et nous n'avons pour le moment pas de meilleure solution, continua Ron.

– C'est vrai, admit Hermione. C'est juste tellement frustrant…

C'est le moment exact que choisit Pattenrond pour frotter sa tête contre sa main et cela dissipa une partie de sa tension.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione, fit Ginny. Tu as trouvé le rituel non ?

– Oui, je sais globalement quoi faire, répondit Hermione. Même si ce ne serait pas du luxe d'affiner les détails.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait trouvé le rituel qu'elle était capable de l'exécuter immédiatement.

– Alors qu'attendons-nous ? demanda Ginny.

– Pour la coupe nous pouvons agir dès maintenant, à condition d'être discrets, pointa Ron.

– Discrets ? Il nous faut cambrioler Gringotts je vous rappelle, fit Harry.

– Est-ce vraiment si compliqué ? interrogea Ginny.

Hermione la fixa pensivement. La dernière fois, ils avaient eu l'aide d'un gobelin, et elle s'était elle-même faite passer pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais finalement, mettre un gobelin sous Imperium devrait être suffisant, à condition que ce soit l'un de ceux ayant accès aux coffres les plus protégés de Gringotts.

– Je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi facile cette fois-ci, fit Ron, se remémorant visiblement lui aussi leur dernier cambriolage. Je veux dire, nous n'avons été détectés que par très peu d'alarmes à l'époque, et c'est assez suspicieux.

– Ou alors les gobelins comptent plus sur l'intimidation que sur de vrais dispositifs, répondit Harry. Voldemort aussi à réussi à cambrioler Gringotts. Et lui il n'a même pas eu besoin d'un dragon pour réussir à s'enfuir. Et il avait Quirrell comme handicap.

– Mais les gobelins se sont quand même rendu-compte de quelque chose, puisque l'évènement est connu, intervint Hermione. Et nous devons rester le plus discret possible dans toutes nos actions pour…

– …préserver la cohérence spatio-temporelle, on sait, on sait, la coupa Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré. À croire qu'elle était vraiment la seule à se soucier du fait que s'ils bougeaient trop les choses, leur monde pourrait tout simplement voler complétement en éclat. Même si pour une fois ce n'était pas vraiment la raison principale de son objection.

– Vraiment Ron… Non, je disais que nous devons rester discrets parce que je préférais que la nouvelle d'un cambriolage dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange ne parvienne pas à Voldemort. Je vous rappelle que c'est après notre cambriolage de Gringotts qu'il s'est la dernière fois rendu compte que nous chassions ses Horcruxes. Et même si nous parvenons à faire en sorte de détourner leur attention du coffre de Bellatrix, c'est tout de même un gros risque. Il n'a pas fait grand-chose d'autre que de récupérer des forces durant notre troisième année, et je ne voudrais pas que cela change.

– Que pouvons-nous faire dans ce cas ? demanda Ginny. Vaut-il mieux risquer cela ou risquer de laisser la coupe là où elle est ?

Ils se regardèrent pensivement pendant un moment.

– Il ne faut absolument pas que nous faisions sortir Voldemort trop tôt de sa retraite, fit finalement Ron. Tant que les évènements suivent plus ou moins notre chronologie d'origine, nous avons un avantage non négligeable qu'il serait bête de perdre.

Ils approuvèrent tous. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perdre un potentiel avantage vis-à-vis de Voldemort.

– Du coup, nous attendons d'avoir capturé Voldemort pour récupérer cet Horcruxe ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le garder vivant après avoir récupéré son sang.

– Apres avoir vérifié que son sang débloque bien sa bibliothèque, corrigea Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas être complètement surs que ce soit le cas.

Même si, si le sang ne donnait effectivement rien, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait marcher. Hermione frissonna légèrement. L'idée d'emprisonner Voldemort contre son grès était une folie complète. Si jamais cela tournait mal, il n'aurait de cesse de les poursuivre pour les tuer.

– As-tu besoin de cet Horcruxe pour ton rituel Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

– Non. C'est mieux avec, mais je peux aussi faire sans, répondit Hermione.

– Nous devons tout de même récupérer la coupe avant de le ressusciter, affirma Ron. Mais pas trop tôt. Si nous voulons ressusciter Voldemort à la fin de la quatrième année comme c'était originellement le cas, prévoyons de récupérer la coupe aux vacances de Noël juste avant.

– Et il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de te débarrasser de ton Horcruxe Harry, rajouta Hermione.

C'était même le point le plus alarmant. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste concluante sur comment faire cela.

– Nous devons tous focaliser nos recherches là-dessus cette année, fit Ginny.

Cela signifiait que Hermione n'aurait plus le temps de chercher de nouveaux moyens de débloquer la bibliothèque sans le sang de Voldemort. Et que Ginny n'aurait plus le temps de chercher de nouvelles pistes pour maitriser la source. Ils n'auraient plus d'autre alternative que de suivre leur plan initial.

– Passons une dernière fois au château de Serpentard, demanda Hermione. Tentons une dernière fois de débloquer la bibliothèque cet été. Et si nous n'y parvenons pas, mettons effectivement tous nos efforts sur Harry.

– Trop aimable, commenta Harry.

Mais l'été défila en un clin d'œil et malgré le fait qu'ils passèrent tous plusieurs heures chaque nuit à essayer d'accéder aux livres de la bibliothèque, ce fut en vain. Ils avaient tous des années d'expérience. Harry était un sorcier d'une puissance impressionnante. Hermione connaissait la magie mieux que personne. Ginny avait un don pour déjouer ou contourner des sortilèges. Et Ron avait toujours des idées qui sortaient de l'ordinaire pour attaquer un problème. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les livres de la bibliothèque leur résistaient.

Et Hermione avait beau savoir que c'était normalement impossible de protéger aussi bien un lieu – et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne protéger que cette bibliothèque ? Pourquoi ne pas protéger tout le château ? Ou même tous les Horcruxes de cette manière s'il était parvenu à mettre en place une protection aussi complexe ? Certes cette protection suintait la magie à des kilomètres, et c'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'ils avaient retrouvé le château de Serpentard, mais ce n'était guère gênant si elle était impossible à passer ! –, mais elle avait beau savoir tout cela, Hermione n'était tout de même parvenue à rien.

Ils étaient aussi allés voir la source de magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis leur retour, vu qu'ils avaient tous tenu à vérifier que pour le moment elle ne présentait aucun signe d'instabilité. Elle semblait complètement calme, à moins que leurs sortilèges ne parviennent pas à détecter l'instabilité aussi tôt, et toutes leurs différentes analyses ne leur renvoyèrent aucun nouveau résultat, au plus grand désespoir des quatre amis.

La nuit du trente-et-un août au premier septembre, Hermione s'avoua finalement vaincue, et accepta qu'ils se concentrent tous uniquement sur la résurrection imminente de Voldemort, et plus particulièrement sur un moyen d'enlever l'Horcruxe de Harry.

Ils ne revinrent plus sur cette décision.

oOoOoOo

Le début de l'année ne fut aucunement remarquable, jusqu'au cours sur les épouvantards avec Lupin. C'était étrange de voir que même avec tous les chamboulements qu'ils avaient déjà introduits, le plus notable dans ce cas étant la libération de Sirius, certaines choses restaient tout de même exactement les mêmes. Comme le professorat de Lupin lors de leur troisième année, bien que, grâce à Sirius et Harry, le loup-garou soit bien plus en forme cette fois-ci.

C'était triste de savoir qu'il allait surement devoir partir à la fin de l'année, son affliction révélée au grand jour par cet abruti de professeur Rogue qui était incapable de faire une croix sur ses années d'adolescence presque vingt années après. Pas que Hermione ne respectât pas Rogue : l'homme avait eu une vie horrible, espionnant Voldemort pour Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin, tout cela pour une fille qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, et pour Harry qui lui rappelait chaque jour que James Potter avait eu ce dont il avait été privé. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour être imbuvable auprès de tout le monde.

Un épouvantard. Cela faisait des années que Hermione n'en avait pas croisé. C'était le genre d'êtres qui étaient étudiés en classe, mais qui finalement ne se trouvaient que sur le chemin des aurors ou des briseurs de sorts, et encore rarement. Et alors qu'elle regardait les autres passer, elle se rendit compte que leurs peurs étaient très enfantines. Le professeur Rogue pour Neville. Une momie pour Parvati. Une pale imitation du spectre de la mort pour Seamus. Une main coupée pour Dean. Et même son ancienne peur était aujourd'hui risible. Franchement, McGonagall lui annonçant son échec aux examens… Mais eux par contre, il y avait maintenant une chance sur deux pour qu'ils créent la panique en générant des peurs plus vraies que nature.

Malgré le fait que Ron, Harry et elle soient au bout de la file, leur tour fini aussi par arriver, et Ron s'avança en avant avec fatalisme. Avec un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet l'épouvantard se transforma et Hermione cessa de respirer. Devant Ron se trouvait leur fille Rose lorsqu'elle devait avoir la trentaine et sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus floue, disparaissant lentement sous leurs yeux.

– Vous m'avez tuée, fit leur fille d'une voix triste. Vous m'avez sacrifiée ! Je vous déteste !

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser, alors que Ron se secouait devant elle.

– Je t'aime Rose, l'entendit-elle murmurer. Riddikulus !

La consistance de Rose devint presque solide et elle se mit à rire et à tournoyer sur elle-même. Avant même qu'elle n'enregistre ce qui se passait Ron se décala et Hermione se retrouva devant l'épouvantard. Des cris retentirent dans la salle lorsque celui-ci se transforma, alors que Hermione laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle se trouvait Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, la peau extrêmement blanche et ses yeux rouges fixés sur elle. Elle resta interdite un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette peur. Si elle n'avait jamais directement affronté Voldemort, elle n'avait pour autant jamais eu peur de se dresser contre lui ou même de le combattre en personne si nécessaire ! Elle comprit lorsque Voldemort ouvrit la bouche.

– Merci pour ton aide, fit l'épouvantard en affichant un rictus narquois sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Je n'aurais pu conquérir le monde sorcier sans cela.

D'un geste sec Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette devant elle, et Voldemort s'effondra au sol, ses yeux vides de toute vie. Elle sentit alors que Harry la poussait hors du chemin de l'épouvantard. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de prendre l'apparence d'un Détraqueur que Harry l'affubla d'un costume de toutes les couleurs et Lupin le renvoya d'un geste de baguette vif dans l'armoire. Un immense silence s'abattit sur la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

– Super, murmura Ron. Tu as réussi à faire pire que Ginny, qui a pourtant fait résonner dans la salle de classe la voix de Voldemort disant que nous avions une heure pour lui livrer Harry Potter.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle s'était attendue à ce que l'épouvantard prenne cette forme.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Granger ? s'exclama finalement Drago Malefoy, brisant le silence.

Hermione eut un instant fortement envie de jeter un Oubliettes collectif sur la classe, et en particulier sur Remus Lupin qui la regardait avec stupéfaction. Mais elle refusait de s'abaisser à cela, et elle se contenta de sortir de la classe, sachant que tout le monde allait murmurer derrière son dos pendant des semaines. Tant pis, cela lui apprendra à laisser l'épouvantard ouvrir la bouche simplement pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de leur troisième année fut particulièrement ennuyant. Pas de Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban, et pas de grandes disputes entre Hermione et Ron à propos de Pattenrond et Croûtard. Et Hermione avait même jeté un sortilège de silence à Malefoy lorsque celui-ci avait voulu insulter Buck l'hippogriffe, tuant dans l'œuf toute la polémique à ce sujet.

Harry et Ron avaient égayé un peu leur quotidien en prenant cette fois-ci étude des runes et arithmancie comme options, pour éviter de trop s'ennuyer en cours. Hermione au contraire n'avait gardé que celles-ci, sachant qu'elle pourrait de toute façon passer les autres aux BUSEs en candidate libre.

Le reste de son temps libre, elle le passait plongée dans des livres. Encore plus que Harry, Ginny, et Ron qui eux devaient aussi de temps en temps s'entrainer au Quidditch, Ron en tant que gardien remplaçant – il avait finalement craqué avant la cinquième année –. Autant dire qu'une fois de plus la victoire des Gryffondor était à chaque fois écrasante. Si cela ne rendait pas aussi heureux ses amis Hermione aurait protesté plus vivement contre cette tricherie, mais elle voyait bien les sourires ravis de Harry, Ron et Ginny lorsqu'ils descendaient de leur balai. Le fait que cela énervait passablement Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un plus.

Et puis elle était secrètement contente d'avoir de temps en temps une excuse pour aller dehors, se posant sur les gradins de Quidditch alors qu'ils s'entrainaient. Depuis six années déjà elle passait son temps libre plongée dans des livres traitant bien plus de magie noire que de magie blanche, et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir. Il y avait toujours le rituel qu'elle devait finaliser, et la problématique de l'Horcruxe de Harry qui n'était pas évidente du tout.

Pour le moment aucun d'entre eux ne parvenant à trouver quoi que ce soit de concluant. Aucune solution qui permette de sortir l'Horcruxe de la cicatrice de Harry en le gardant vivant. À l'exception bien sûr d'un Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort, mais sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il lui lance justement un Avada Kedavra au bon moment ? C'était un miracle que cela ait marché dans leur vie d'origine.

Elle aurait pensé que ce serait plus simple de faire transférer un Horcruxe, qu'ils ne mettraient que quelques semaines à trouver une fois qu'ils seraient tous concentrés dessus, mais elle avait clairement sous-estimé la difficulté.

– Tu sais, peut-être que tu trouverais plus de réponses dans la lumière que dans l'ombre, intervint une voix chantante juste à côté d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Luna s'assoir juste à sa droite, venant elle aussi regarder Harry, Ron et Ginny s'entrainer avec l'équipe de Gryffondor.

– De quoi parles-tu Luna ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

– Depuis que je te connais tu sembles chercher des solutions dans des livres de magie noire, pourquoi te limites-tu à ceux-là ?

Le regard de Hermione navigua un instant entre Luna et le grimoire de magie noire qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce dernier était normalement enchanté pour sembler être le « Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 3 », lecture bien moins condamnable que « Extrapolation des théories noires », interdit par le ministère de la magie depuis cent-quarante-deux ans.

– C'est à cause des Oniroles, fit Luna. Elles se nourrissent des émanations de magie noire tu sais, et elles volent autour de tes livres.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Il faudrait encore des années à Luna avant de mieux maitriser cette étrange sensibilité à la magie qu'elle était l'une des seules à avoir. Dans son passé, Hermione n'avait rencontré que deux autres personnes avec un tel don, même si ce don était tout autant un handicap, détachant ses porteurs de la réalité de la majorité de la population pour leur faire sentir des choses incompréhensibles aux yeux des autres. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à offrir à Luna le livre de Empédocle pour son prochain anniversaire, qui au-delà de ses livres de philosophie écrits pour les Moldus, avait aussi rédigé une autobiographie sur la gestion de ce don qu'il possédait lui aussi.

– Je cherche un remède pour un sortilège de magie noire, c'est pour cela que mes lectures ne sont pas très variées, indiqua-t-elle finalement.

– Luna n'a pas tort dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est de la magie noire que les mêmes livres décriront le remède, intervint Neville.

Hermione réprima un sursaut, ayant oublié que le calme jeune homme était là aussi. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué par le fait qu'elle parle de magie noire, et elle se demanda si c'était simplement parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il lui faisait confiance, ou si lui et Luna se doutaient de plus de choses qu'ils ne le laissaient paraitre.

Sa suggestion était sensée bien sûr, mais les seules mentions qu'elle avait trouvées touchant aux Horcruxes étaient toutes dans de vieux grimoires ensorcelés qui lui donnaient régulièrement envie de vomir devant les atrocités qu'ils décrivaient. Mais depuis l'été entre la première et la deuxième année elle avait en sa possession une multitude de livres venant de sa bibliothèque cachée, cette bibliothèque qu'elle avait découverte lorsqu'ils cherchaient tous des informations sur les sources de magie, et qui contenait une quantité incroyable de livres rares et potentiellement utiles. Tous étaient plutôt orientés vers la magie blanche. Et si elle n'avait rien trouvé dedans concernant les sources ou la protection du sang, peut-être par contre qu'ils l'aideraient à propos de l'Horcruxe de Harry.

– Vous avez raison, il est peut-être temps pour moi de tenter un autre angle d'attaque, admit-elle.

Visiblement satisfaite, Luna se détourna d'elle pour suivre des yeux Ginny et Harry qui essayaient visiblement d'entremêler des figures de Quidditch plus que dangereuses.

– Dès qu'ils auront quinze ans tous les sélectionneurs vont se presser aux portes de Poudlard pour les recruter, fit remarquer Neville.

– Du moment que cela ne les incite pas à être encore plus irresponsables, marmonna Hermione.

Elle espérait surtout que d'ici les quinze ans de ses amis, ils auraient résolu tous leurs problèmes à propos de Voldemort et des sources de magie incontrôlables. Et pas que comme dans leur jeunesse, Voldemort soit de retour et Dolores Ombrage tente de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard en torturant ses élèves. Et elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Ombrage ne mette jamais un seul orteil à Poudlard. Cette femme était pire que Voldemort.

Elle avait bien essayé avec Harry de s'attaquer à la malédiction qui était posée sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, voulant éviter que Remus ne soit obligé de partir à la fin de cette année. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose en malédictions, et celle-ci était sans conteste ardue, avec des clauses qu'il était très complexe de contourner. Par exemple le fait que Albus Dumbledore ne soit plus directeur depuis une année entière, et cela était absolument hors de question.

oOoOoOo

Harry se tenait régulièrement au courant des faits et gestes du mage noir, et c'est lui qui les prévint un soir de mai qu'il se passait quelque chose.

– Voldemort essaye d'appeler ses mangemorts, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

– Quoi ? fit Ginny. Comment cela ?

– Il tente de faire venir à lui les plus faibles d'esprit. Une sorte de compulsion qu'il doit pouvoir exercer sur ses mangemorts via la marque, expliqua Harry.

– C'est pour ça que Peter Pettigrow l'avait rejoint ! s'exclama Hermione. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui sinon de retrouver Voldemort alors qu'il est aussi lâche.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle se demandait pourquoi l'animagus rat avait fait cela.

– Mais Pettigrow est à Azkaban, dans une cellule faite pour contenir les animagus, fit Ron. Il ne pourra pas rejoindre son maître et Voldemort le sait très bien. Qui est-il en train d'appeler du coup ?

– Macnair je crois, fit Harry. Il y a peu c'était Avery.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard paniqué dans le silence qui suivit.

– On ne peut pas le laisser faire cela, fit Ron. La situation pourrait complétement nous échapper.

– La situation est en train de complètement nous échapper, fit remarquer Ginny. Qui sait ce que Macnair ou Avery vont faire une fois avec Voldemort ?

– La situation n'est pas encore en train de nous échapper, tempera Harry. Voldemort ne fait que sonder pour le moment. Il n'a encore poussé personne à partir le rejoindre en Albanie.

– Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé un corps ? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire l'ersatz de corps d'avant sa résurrection ?

Harry sembla regarder dans le vague pendant un moment, avant de cligner des yeux et de hocher la tête. Une vague de panique submergea Hermione. C'était trop tôt. Il ne devait retrouver son ersatz de corps qu'à la fin de l'été… et ensuite ne rien pouvoir faire sans l'aide de Pettigrow jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent pour lui rendre son vrai corps, le sang de l'ersatz n'étant qu'un substitut qui ne pourrait jamais marcher pour débloquer la bibliothèque… Mais c'était vrai qu'avec Pettigrow à Azkaban cela ne pourrait se dérouler ainsi.

– Nous allons devoir faire le rituel cet été, fit Ron. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser appeler des mangemorts à lui. Si nous laissons d'autres personnes le ressusciter, nous risquons de perdre l'opportunité de récupérer son sang.

– Mais nous ne savons pas quoi faire pour l'Horcruxe de Harry, intervint Ginny avec une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

Hermione regarda ses notes devant elle. Malgré les conseils de Luna qui lui avaient fait du bien - la magie noire était intéressante, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais ce n'était définitivement pas sain – ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Rien de chez rien.

– C'est sans espoir ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment avancé depuis des mois, répondit-elle. Nous ne parvenons à rien de mieux que des débuts de pistes, qui mènent toutes à des impasses. Je ne peux pas te garantir que nous trouverons d'ici la fin de l'année. Et si nous ressuscitons Voldemort avant de trouver tu ne seras plus capable d'être en sa présence à cause de la douleur dans ta cicatrice.

Harry lui lança un regard perçant.

– Mais s'il me fait souffrir, je le fais souffrir aussi n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

– Hors de question, intervint Ginny. Et il me semble me souvenir qu'il ne souffrait que lorsqu'il te touchait ou te possédait.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un long regard, mesurant visiblement la force de leur volonté respective, jusqu'à ce que Harry baisse finalement les yeux. Hermione avait toujours trouvé amusant que Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, le vainqueur de Voldemort, ordre de merlin première classe et personnalité la plus célèbre du monde magique ait peur de Ginny Weasley.

– N'est-ce pas possible de faire quelque chose contre cela ? demanda Ron. Je ne trouve pas vraiment que cela soit une bonne idée que l'un de nous quatre soit inefficace dans un combat.

– Je ne suis pas inefficace ! rétorqua immédiatement Harry. Je me suis battu contre lui ! Dans le cimetière…

– Tu as pu t'enfuir grâce à la coupe et au Priori Incantatem.

– Et en cinquième année !

– Dumbledore est venu te prêter main forte.

– À la bataille de Poudlard !

– Vous n'avez échangé qu'un sortilège et tu étais le maître de la baguette de sureau !

Cette fois ce fut Harry et Ron qui se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver Ron ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

– Qu'il a eu… Que nous avons tous eu de la chance, répondit Ron. Et nous ne pouvons pas compter sur cette chance. Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux te battre en duel efficacement contre Voldemort en souffrant avec la cicatrice Harry ?

– L'occlumencie devrait m'en protéger non ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

– Cela n'a pas tant de lien avec tes pensées qu'avec l'Horcruxe, répondit-elle. Souviens-toi avec Quirrell, tu avais tout de même des douleurs de temps en temps.

Hermione remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remettait en question la résurrection de Voldemort. Même si Harry n'était toujours pas libéré de l'Horcruxe. Mais c'était vrai qu'ils pourraient toujours lui lancer un Avada Kedavra, l'incapacitant de nouveau pour un certain nombre d'années le temps de trouver la solution. Elle pensa un instant à suggérer de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, mais cela risquait de se retourner contre eux si jamais il avait la moindre suspicion de ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi Nagini ne souffrait-elle pas de sa présence ? demanda Harry.

– C'est une très bonne question ça, acquiesça Ginny.

Hermione resta bouchée bée un instant, ne s'étant en réalité jamais posé cette question. Pourquoi diable Harry et Voldemort avaient souffert de la connexion et non Nagini ? Elle lista rapidement les différences entre les deux situations.

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement.

– Treize secondes, pas mal, commenta Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard désabusé. Comme si c'était le moment de faire de l'humour.

– Ce n'est pas l'Horcruxe le problème, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin, pas seulement. C'est la protection de ta mère, Harry, qui interagit avec l'Horcruxe. Les deux magies sont incompatibles et cherchent à se détruire, sans qu'aucune n'y parvienne, celle de l'Horcruxe parce qu'elle est trop puissante, et celle de ta mère parce qu'elle est trop ancrée en toi.

– Cela parait cohérent, acquiesça Harry.

– Et il y aurait un moyen de soigner cela ? demanda Ginny.

Cette fois-ci il fallut bien plus de temps à Hermione pour trouver une réponse.

– Cela devrait être possible de séparer les deux magies. Mettre en place une barrière. Mais cela n'empêchera plus Voldemort de te toucher si j'isole la magie de ta mère.

– Ne peux-tu pas isoler celle de l'Horcruxe plutôt ? grommela Harry.

– Malheureusement non, répondit Hermione. La magie de l'Horcruxe est orientée vers l'extérieur par nature. Et si je la confine en toi, elle risque de se tourner vers toi, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Harry et Ginny blanchirent légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, et Harry accepta à contrecœur que Hermione isole la magie de sa mère.

oOoOoOo

Il fallut une petite semaine à Hermione pour se préparer, et ensuite elle exécuta le rituel de séparation. La scission entre la magie de la mère de Harry et celle de l'Horcruxe se passa bien, si ce n'est qu'elle eut l'effet d'augmenter le lien entre Harry et Voldemort. Si Harry le souhaitait, il pouvait maintenant se retrouver dans les pensées de Voldemort en une fraction de seconde. Il ne le faisait pas souvent cependant, au grand soulagement de Hermione. Selon lui les pensées du mage noir étaient trop angoissantes, trop violentes pour qu'il les supporte plus de quelques secondes sans se sentir mal.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année, et Hermione était maintenant entièrement concentrée sur la finalisation du rituel et la récupération des divers ingrédients plus qu'interdits dont elle avait besoin, sortant parfois de Poudlard pendant la nuit.

La cérémonie de fin d'année sembla passer trop vite, et malgré la victoire de Gryffondor, au Quidditch comme pour la coupe des quatre maisons, Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, c'était comme si au lieu de rentrer chez eux, ils avaient au contraire pris un billet pour le détroit de Messine.

– Nous devons faire le rituel ce soir, fit Ron. Cela nous laissera ainsi tout l'été pour consulter les livres.

– Et pour rattraper les choses si quoi que ce soit se passe mal, compléta Ginny.

– Nous devons d'abord parvenir à attraper Voldemort, fit Hermione. Sais-tu ce qu'il fait exactement Harry ?

Harry se concentra un instant avant de leur répondre.

– Il est toujours en Albanie, avec Nagini.

– Aucun mangemort avec lui ? demanda Ron.

– Non, aucun, répondit Harry.

– Très bien, fit Ron. Dans ce cas Ginny et moi irons nous occuper de Gringotts, pendant que Harry et Hermione vous préparerez le rituel dans le manoir Riddle. Nous vous rejoindrons là-bas et nous irons ensuite tous ensemble chercher Voldemort.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

– Début de l'opération à onze heure, statua Harry.

oOoOoOo

 **AN** : À dans deux semaines !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Comme je ne vais pas avoir le temps de publier demain, ce chapitre arrive un peu en avance.

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire, et que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 7 – Juillet 1994**

Hermione sauta agilement d'une branche à une autre, progressant rapidement dans la forêt, jusqu'à en arriver à la bordure, juste avant le début du parc du manoir Riddle. Elle repéra immédiatement les trois figures attendant sous les derniers arbres, et d'un bon elle descendit à leurs pieds. Immédiatement la baguette de Harry se trouva pointée sur elle, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse sa forme animagus.

– Tu ne pouvais pas transplaner directement ici ? grogna-t-il.

Hermione se retransforma et lui fit un sourire légèrement victorieux. Elle savait qu'il détestait l'idée que sa forme animagus soit bien plus discrète et pratique que la sienne, malgré le fait qu'il soit l'image même du lion de Gryffondor.

– J'ai fait un tour de reconnaissance, fit-elle. Tout est calme aux alentours, et la maison est vide.

– Nous devrions dès maintenant revêtir nos alias, fit Ginny. Au cas où quoi que ce soit ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis tous les quatre sortirent une petite fiole de leurs affaires et en burent une gorgée. Quelques secondes après leur corps semblaient avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Puis Hermione leva sa baguette et se lança une série de glamours, sortilèges qu'elle maitrisait maintenant à la perfection. Ses cheveux blondirent, son visage s'allongea légèrement et elle sembla perdre quelques kilos. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle inspecta les apparences de ses amis.

Ginny avait maintenant des cheveux bruns mi longs, des lèvres plus minces et une peau plus foncée. Harry avait troqué son visage si caractéristique pour un regard marron des plus banals, une mâchoire moins carrée et des cheveux lisses cachant sa cicatrice. Ron, lui, abordait maintenant des traits aristocratiques qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Malefoy, bien que ses cheveux soient bruns et ses yeux un mélange entre vert et marron.

Quelles que soient les formes qu'ils prenaient, ils avaient aussi chacun un alias. Ginny devenait Virginie. Ron devenait Ralph. Harry devenait Hadrien. Et Hermione était Hélène. Comme pour leurs apparences, ils étaient convaincus que le meilleur mensonge contenait une part de vérité, et tous avaient gardé des noms proches des originaux en cas de faute d'inattention.

– Cela me semble bien pour vous, fit Hermione. Je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit pourrait vous reconnaitre.

Sa voix aussi avait changé, et c'était toujours ce qu'elle trouvait le plus perturbant, d'avoir l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

– Pareil pour toi Hélène, répondit Ron.

– Vaux-t-il mieux que nous utilisions nos baguettes de remplacement ou nos vraies baguettes? demanda Ginny.

Hermione pensa à sa baguette en bois de palétuvier et poil de Rougarou, soigneusement rangée dans l'une de ses poches, à l'opposé de sa baguette principale.

– Il vaut mieux mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté en gardant nos vraies baguettes, répondit Ron. Nous les avons de toute façon rendues intraçables.

Ron était le seul d'entre eux à avoir toujours trois baguettes sur lui, la toute première que Hermione lui avait procurée, l'ancienne baguette de Charlie, et sa baguette attitrée que Harry avait tenu à lui offrir avant qu'il ne rentre en deuxième année, balayant d'une moue enfantine les objections de Molly Weasley.

– Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors, intervint Harry. Ralph et Virginie, bonne chance. Hélène, notre destination est juste devant nous.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et tous se mirent en route.

oOoOoOo

– Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ? demanda Harry.

Il était adossé à l'un des murs du salon du manoir Riddle, la regardant tracer de multiples runes sur le sol avec nervosité.

– Pas vraiment non, répondit Hermione sans relever la tête. Tu as bien les quelques gouttes de l'élixir de pierre philosophale n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui Hélène, confirma Harry.

Son ton était légèrement ennuyé, et pour cause, Hermione était presque certaine de lui avoir déjà demandé cela plusieurs fois auparavant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu trop nerveux par ce qui les attendait, et elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Un léger tintement retentit et pour la première fois depuis une heure de demi Hermione releva les yeux de son travail, ses sens en alerte.

– Probablement Virginie et Ralph, je vais aller voir, fit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Malgré les fortes chances pour que ce soit effectivement leurs amis, elle ne continua pas le cercle de runes qu'elle était en train de tracer et se posta dans l'un des recoins de la pièce, sa baguette dans sa main. Elle ne se détendit que lorsque Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce.

– La coupe ? demanda-t-elle.

– Dans mon sac, répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

– Avez-vous laissé la moindre trace de votre présence à Gringotts ? demanda Harry.

– Normalement aucune, répondit Ron. De toute façon, si jamais ils trouvent une piste ils ne pourront en tirer que les mauvaises conclusions. Nous avons cambriolé seize coffres en plus de celui des Lestrange.

– Seize coffres ? répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Mais vous êtes malades !

– Pour brouiller les pistes répondit Ginny. Ces dix-sept familles ont quelque chose en commun, leurs ancêtres ont tous reçu une rose Tudor en or, décernée par Henri VII pour leur contribution à la guerre des deux roses. Nous avons récupéré toutes celles qui se trouvaient effectivement dans les coffres.

Hermione regarda Ginny avec étonnement. Elle connaissait vaguement l'histoire de ces dix-sept roses, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était encore possible de savoir quelles familles les possédaient maintenant. Mais c'était surement le genre d'histoires qui se racontaient dans les familles de sang-purs.

– Et si quelqu'un fait la moindre investigation, il pensera que c'est la raison de votre cambriolage. C'est très bien pensé, approuva Hermione.

Harry semblait moins heureux de leur façon de procéder, et il pointa même un doigt accusateur sur Ginny et Ron.

– Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous avez cambriolé le coffre des Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Ginny lui fit un regard d'excuse.

– On ne pouvait pas vraiment cambrioler tous les coffres sauf celui-ci, fit-elle.

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une malédiction envers les roux en général et Ginny et Ron en particulier.

– Aviez-vous fini ici ? demanda Ron.

Hermione parcourut du regard les multiples runes dessinées sur le sol.

– Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle. Il me reste encore à finir le cercle de Seth, et à protéger l'endroit au cas où.

– Tu utilises un cercle de Seth ? s'exclama Ginny avec incrédulité. Mais il est réputé être…

– Incroyablement instable, je sais, coupa un peu sèchement Hermione.

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Ginny. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui rappeler à quel point ce qu'elle faisait pouvait facilement échouer.

– Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que nous nous chargions de Voldemort pendant que tu finis, fit Ron.

Hermione hésita un instant. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment laisser ses trois amis seuls face à Voldemort. Même face à l'ombre de lui-même qu'il était actuellement. Mais il s'agissait plus de reluctance que d'une peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas. Et elle serait bien plus utile si elle continuait ses runes plutôt que de les accompagner.

– Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Mais ne prenez aucun risque inconsidéré. Et faites attention à Nagini.

L'instant d'après ils étaient sortis de la pièce, et Hermione se concentra sur le rituel.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque ses amis revinrent enfin, Hermione était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour aller en Albanie et revenir. Bien sûr elle leur faisait confiance. Mais une fois les runes du rituel terminées, et les protections placées autour du manoir, il n'y avait plus rien eu pour la distraire, et rester seule dans le manoir Riddle n'était guère rassurant.

Elle poussa donc un soupir de soulagement en voyant Ginny, Ron et Harry rentrer dans le salon, le dernier faisant léviter devant lui ce qui semblait être un paquet de chiffons de la taille d'un petit enfant.

– C'est… lui ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant étrangement intimidée de savoir Voldemort si proche.

– Oui, confirma Harry.

Son visage reflétait quelque chose entre la répugnance et la pitié.

– Vous avez récupéré sa baguette aussi ? vérifia Hermione.

– Non, répondit Ginny. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Et Hadrien soutient qu'il ne l'a jamais vu l'utiliser, alors nous pensons qu'il ne l'a tout simplement pas récupérée.

– Mais alors comment avait-il fait… avant ? demanda Hermione.

– Probablement Pettigrow, fit Ron.

Hermione fit pensivement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Oui, cela se tenait, Voldemort pouvait avoir fait passer le message à Pettigrow de récupérer sa baguette, où qu'elle soit.

– Comment devons-nous procéder ? intervint Harry, recentrant la conversation.

– Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe, et le diadème doivent se placer dans les petits cercles, dans cet ordre. Chacun d'entre vous se mettra sur l'une des branches ici, là et là, avec Hadrien au milieu. Et lui… il faut le déposer au centre.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Hermione dut retenir un sursaut de dégout en voyant la chose qu'était Voldemort lorsque Harry fit disparaitre la cape l'enveloppant. Un enfant difforme, semblant recouvert de sang, et respirant difficilement. Heureusement il était inconscient.

– Et Nagini ? demanda Hermione.

Elle vit Ron envoyer un regard énervé à Harry qui n'en tint pas compte.

– Nous l'avons simplement immobilisée, répondit Harry. Cela ne servait à rien de la tuer. Elle n'est en rien responsable des agissements de Voldemort.

Hermione fit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce, vérifiant que les sept catalyseurs, cinq Horcruxes et trois sorciers, étaient bien en place. Puis elle prit la fiole contenant l'élixir de la pierre philosophale dans sa main gauche, sa baguette dans sa main droite, et commença le rituel qui allait faire revenir Lord Voldemort, tout en détruisant au passage ses Horcruxes.

oOoOoOo

Sous leurs yeux l'air commença à tournoyer autour de Voldemort, devenant de plus en plus opaque, de plus en plus foncé, de plus en plus concentré. Il semblait plonger dans le corps mutilé du mage noir, et ils virent celui-ci commencer à se transformer, grandissant rapidement.

– Stupefix ! lança Harry.

Il l'avait lancé un peu trop tôt, avant même que le rituel ne soit complétement fini, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. L'air noir se transforma en vapeur avant de se dissiper, et ils observèrent tous les quatre le corps stupefixié de Voldemort qui se trouvait devant eux.

– Ouah, il est vachement efficace ton rituel Hélène, il a l'air en bien meilleur état que la dernière fois, commenta Ron d'un ton accusateur.

Effectivement, l'homme devant eux n'avait rien du monstre aux allures de serpent qu'ils avaient affronté. Grand, brun, avec des traits aristocratiques tellement bien dessinés que cela en était frustrant, le corps de Voldemort semblait presque trop parfait.

– C'est son vrai corps, murmura Ginny avec crainte.

Hermione observa plus attentivement Voldemort, et conclut que Ginny avait raison. L'homme ressemblait fortement au Tom Riddle adolescent dont elle avait vu des photos dans les archives de Poudlard, avec une quinzaine d'années de plus. Et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Hermione. Elle savait que son rituel n'était pas le même que celui initialement utilisé, et donc que son résultat serait surement légèrement différent. Mais la situation n'était de toute façon que temporaire. Dès qu'elle aurait ouvert la bibliothèque, ils feraient retourner Voldemort à l'état d'esprit.

– Ne perdons pas de temps, intervint Harry. Hélène, récupère ce dont tu as besoin et va vérifier que cela marche. Nous resterons ici et attendrons ton signal pour le tuer, enfin, le rendre incorporel.

Rapidement, Hermione s'approcha de Voldemort et entailla résolument son poignet gauche, récoltant ensuite le sang dans la fiole auprès d'elle. Elle referma la blessure et nettoya toute trace de sang, avant de subtiliser aussi quelques cheveux, ses mains agitées de tremblements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Elle s'arrêta un instant lorsque son regard se posa sur le sol, sur le diadème de Serdaigle, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait que le rituel détruirait les contenants en même temps que les Horcruxes. Elle ramassa prudemment le diadème, puis la coupe, puis le médaillon, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de la bague. Celle-ci avait été réduite en poussière, à l'exception de la pierre de résurrection. Relevant légèrement le regard jusqu'au cercle suivant elle vit qu'il ne restait plus rien du journal.

– Le rituel n'a pas fonctionné comme il aurait dû, fit-elle avec angoisse. Il s'est passé quelque chose. La bague et le journal sont détruits, mais pas le médaillon, ni la coupe, ni le diadème. Ce n'est pas normal.

Harry s'approcha et récupéra les trois reliques et la petite pierre noire, avant de regarder Voldemort.

– Il a pourtant l'air indubitablement vivant, fit Harry avec âpreté.

– Mais il y a forcément quelque chose qui n'a pas marché, paniqua Hermione. Le rituel n'aurait pas dû détruire seulement la moitié des Horcruxes.

– Ce ne sont plus des Horcruxes, fit Ron.

Il s'était lui aussi approché et tenait la coupe entre ses mains, sa baguette pointée dessus. Mais le fait qu'ils ne soient plus des Horcruxes n'expliquait pas pourquoi le journal et la bague avaient été les seuls à être réduits en poussière.

– Cela ne change rien au plan, décida Harry. Hélène, va faire ce que tu as à faire. Nous résoudrons ce problème ensuite.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Il y avait plus urgent que de s'interroger sur le fonctionnement du rituel.

– Je me mets en route. Je vous tiens au courant via les journaux dès que c'est bon.

Harry, Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête, leurs baguettes résolument pointées vers Voldemort, et Hermione se dépêcha de sortir du manoir Riddle avant de transplaner.

oOoOoOo

Dissimulée parmi les ombres, invisible et indétectable, la mort regardait son prétendu maître et ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Même avec des potions et des sortilèges, il ne pouvait lui cacher sa vraie identité. Pas sans sa cape en tous cas. Sans ses reliques il n'était rien de plus qu'un banal sorcier avec une chance scandaleuse.

Cela faisait des années qu'il était revenu en arrière. Des années qu'il lui avait arraché la promesse de ramener ses plus proches amis avec lui. Et des années qu'il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Un ennui total. Mais cette nuit elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui allait réellement avoir un impact. Quelque chose qui allait enfin lui procurer un peu de divertissement.

Tout était silencieux pour le moment, et la mort se demanda un instant si elle ne pourrait pas donner un petit coup de pousse au destin. Si elle ne devrait pas un peu se mouiller elle-même pour déclencher l'évènement. Mais soudain il y eut un imperceptible changement dans l'atmosphère et la mort sourit. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir finalement.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Lord Voldemort reprit connaissance il enregistra immédiatement qu'il était allongé sur une surface dure. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et il se força à maintenir l'immobilité la plus parfaite, ne sachant pour le moment rien sur son environnement. Il avait été attaqué alors qu'il possédait Nagini. La connexion avec son serpent avait été brutalement rompue, signifiant que quelqu'un avait attaqué son semblant de corps. C'était une information particulièrement embêtante. Qui l'avait trouvé ? Comment ? Et pourquoi avait-il été attaqué ?

Puis il remarqua une incongruité. Il sentait qu'il avait un corps. Un vrai corps. Humain. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis quasiment treize années. Ses pensées aussi semblaient n'avoir jamais été aussi claires. Et sa magie… il pouvait la sentir fourmiller sous sa peau. Puissante et ne demandant qu'à être utilisée.

Quelqu'un avait exécuté un rituel sur lui, pour lui redonner son corps. Il pensa tout d'abord aux mangemorts qu'il avait sondés ces dernières semaines, mais rejeta rapidement l'idée. Son appel n'était pas assez fort. Et aucun n'aurait su quel rituel exécuter. Mais alors qui avait osé faire cela sans son consentement ? Et de nouveau, pourquoi ?

– Des nouvelles ? demanda une voix féminine.

Il avait eu raison de feindre l'immobilité. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait au moins deux autres personnes près de lui, et pour le moment il ne savait rien d'eux. À part qu'ils avaient surement un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait de nouveau un corps.

– Non, pas pour le moment.

C'était une voix masculine qui avait répondu cette fois-ci. Il ne reconnaissait aucune des deux. Il entendit ensuite un léger bruit de vêtements froissés, indiquant le déplacement de l'une des personnes. S'il avait eu sa baguette, il n'aurait pas hésité à les attaquer et à les tuer. Mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Celle-ci devait encore se trouver quelque part, surement à Godric's Hollow, protégée par un charme qui ne la rendait visible qu'à lui ou ses fidèles si jamais elle lui était arrachée alors qu'il était encore vivant.

Il aurait dû la récupérer lorsqu'il possédait Quirrell, mais son seul objectif était alors la pierre philosophale. Étrange d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas pensé sur le moment. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère de ne pas prendre en compte tous les détails. Cette errance avait visiblement plus diminué ses facultés mentales que ce qu'il aurait auparavant cru. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir sa baguette, il pouvait sans trop de souci faire en sorte de fausser compagnie à ses ravisseurs. Il reviendrait tuer les imprudents plus tard. Apres leur avoir fait avouer tout ce qu'ils savaient. Se concentrant sur les sons autour de lui, il conclut qu'ils devaient être trois, à environ quatre mètres de lui. Il faisait relativement frais, cela devait donc toujours être la nuit. À moins qu'ils ne se trouvent dans un endroit protégé du soleil. Ou qu'il ne soit plus en Albanie.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Une troisième personne, un autre homme. Et ils attendaient visiblement quelque chose d'une quatrième personne. Hum, il n'avait vraiment pas d'intérêt à s'attarder ici. Se battre contre trois ou quatre sorciers munis de leur baguette alors qu'il en était lui-même démuni n'était pas vraiment une idée qui l'attirait. Il s'en sortirait, il n'en avait aucun doute, mais ce ne serait pas facile. Surtout avec ce corps qui lui semblait à la fois familier et étranger. Était-ce parce qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude durant treize années ? Ou son corps était-il différent de celui qui avait été le sien depuis les années soixante-dix ?

Espérant qu'ils ne le regardaient pas de trop près, Voldemort commença à murmurer un chant lui permettant de transplaner au travers des barrières anti-transplanage. Peu pouvaient maitriser un tel enchantement sans baguette, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose pour lui. Après tout, n'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps ? Les sorciers craignaient de ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom, et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Il parvint au bout de son chant sans souci, ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir ensuite re-transplaner au même endroit, et fit en même temps un brusque mouvement pour transplaner. Heurtant violement une autre barrière.

– Stupefix !

– Avada Kedavra !

– Expulso !

Voldemort bougea vivement et évita de justesse les trois sortilèges, étonné par la vitesse de réaction des personnes dans la pièce. Et par l'utilisation d'un Avada Kedavra. Pas des alliés du coup. Il se glissa fluidement derrière un canapé, passablement énervé à l'idée de s'être fait piéger par une barrière d'Érèbe. Parce que cela ne pouvait être que cela qui avait bloqué son chant.

L'un de ses ennemis au moins n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. Ériger une telle barrière était loin d'être commun, et trempait résolument dans la magie noire. Il y eut une nouvelle volée de sortilèges qui pulvérisèrent le mobilier autour de lui, mais qu'il esquiva sans peine. Il entama en même temps un nouveau chant, et quelque secondes après il était invisible.

– Non ! hurla l'un d'entre eux.

– Hominum Revelio ! jeta la seule jeune fille.

Mais son camouflage était à l'épreuve de ce sortilège et seules leurs trois formes s'illuminèrent légèrement. Voldemort réalisa à ce moment-là qu'ils se trouvaient en fait au manoir Riddle. Au manoir de son indigne père dans le Yorkshire. Qui étaient donc ces personnes ? Comment pouvaient-elles connaitre l'existence de ce manoir ? Son lien avec lui ? Et pourquoi être venu le chercher en Albanie, lui redonner un corps, et ensuite tenter de lui jeter des Avada Kedavra ?

– Oh mon dieu Hélène va nous tuer, marmonna l'un des autres.

– Si ce n'est pas Voldemort, répliqua avec acidité la fille, ses yeux cherchant encore soigneusement la pièce.

Voldemort leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil, gravant dans sa mémoire leur visage et leur baguette, et, utilisant un autre charme pour rester indétectable, se glissa hors de la pièce et sortit du manoir, avant de finalement transplaner.

oOoOoOo

Hermione pestait dans la bibliothèque du château de Serpentard. Elle enchainait sortilège sur sortilège, rituel sur rituel, mais rien n'y faisait. Même avec le sang de Voldemort. Et Harry avait déjà désactivé toutes les barrières qui étaient en fourchelang. Qu'est-ce que le mage noir avait bien pu mettre en place pour protéger si bien sa précieuse bibliothèque ? Elle avait son sang, ses cheveux, et l'approbation du château grâce à Harry. Comment cela était-il possible qu'elle ne parvienne à rien ? C'était presque insultant.

– Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'accéder à cette bibliothèque, et rapidement. Harry Ron et Ginny ne pourraient pas éternellement surveiller Voldemort. Et la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Soudain ses charmes détectant les intrus se déclenchèrent et elle se déplaça vivement, dissimulant d'un mouvement de baguette les runes qui recouvraient la bibliothèque et se mettant dans un recoin avec une vue parfaite sur l'entrée. Il ne pouvait y avoir que deux typologies de personnes qui viendraient ici, maintenant. Ses amis. Ou Voldemort. Et si dans aucun des deux cas ce ne serait une bonne nouvelle elle préférait encore que ce soit ses amis.

Elle entendit une cavalcade et se détendit légèrement. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait fait autant de bruit. Mais la présence de ses amis et leur précipitation soulevaient de nombreuses questions, la moindre d'entre elles n'étant pas qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien justifier qu'ils dérogent au plan. Quelques secondes après Harry, Ron et Ginny déboulèrent dans la bibliothèque, leur baguette alertes, la cherchant des yeux.

– Comment sommes-nous devenus amis ? demanda Hermione en sortant de l'ombre.

– En combattant un troll, répondit Harry.

Ils lancèrent tous simultanément des sortilèges de discrétion.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

– Il s'est enfui, informa Harry.

Hermione eut l'impression que son cerveau venait de s'arrêter. Qu'elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Que la monstruosité de cette nouvelle venait de lui faire perdre toutes ses facultés cognitives.

– Vous vous fichez de moi ? fit finalement Hermione.

Les visages défaits de ses amis lui assurèrent que non et Hermione se sentit soudainement complétement déprimée. Avant que l'affolement ne prenne le dessus.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Aucune idée. Pas ici visiblement, répondit Ron.

Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à Ron et garda son regard fixé sur Harry qui secoua la tête.

– Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir où il est Hadrien ? releva Hermione, son angoisse transparaissant dans sa voix.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Harry avait toujours pu localiser Voldemort grâce à l'Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, et c'était le seul Horcruxe qu'elle n'avait pas détruit dans le rituel pour ne pas risquer la vie de son ami.

– Son esprit est complètement occludé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pense, ni d'où il peut être tout de suite.

Hermione pouvait sentir le désespoir dans la voix de Harry, et elle savait qu'il devait se sentir étrangement perdu de ne plus ressentir un lointain écho de la vie de Voldemort.

– Il n'a jamais eu conscience de votre connexion avant le milieu de la cinquième année non ? demanda prudemment Hermione. Comment peut-il être au courant maintenant ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il me bloque Hélène. Pas spécifiquement en tout cas.

Hermione dut se forcer à respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de la terreur qui semblait vouloir prendre possession d'elle. Son rituel avait modifié bien trop de choses. Voldemort s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient calculé. Et visiblement bien plus alerte. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quelles serraient ses prochaines actions.

– Il faut poser nos propres barrières ici, il y passera forcement et c'est surement notre meilleure chance de le retrouver, fit Ginny.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur angoissée et hocha vivement la tête. Elles se mirent toutes les deux au travail, alors que Harry et Ron continuaient à discuter dans leur coin, surveillant attentivement l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les mains de Hermione tremblaient légèrement, et elle faisait de gros efforts pour se concentrer sur les différents rituels et ne pas paniquer complétement devant la catastrophe qui était en train de se produire.

– On rajoute un charme de Kashgar ? proposa Ginny.

– Ce ne sera pas assez discret pour lui je pense, répondit Hermione. Je tenterais plutôt Melvure.

– On va en avoir pour des heures, soupira Ginny.

– Vous pouvez faire une pause avant de commencer ? intervint Harry. Nous avons besoin de parler.

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête vers Harry et Ron. Tous avaient le visage grave, sachant que la situation pouvait beaucoup trop facilement se révéler explosive. Ils avaient quelques atouts de leur côté. Le sang et les cheveux du mage noir. La pierre philosophale. Une connaissance bien plus vaste de ses lieux de résidence et de ses mangemorts que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Le bénéfice de l'anonymat aussi, même si Hermione se doutait que ce ne serait surement pas longtemps le cas.

– Il y a plusieurs choses que nous devons faire, fit Ron. Nous devons nous assurer que Dumbledore a bien été prévenu par Rogue, qu'il soit prêt au cas où.

– Je vais tenter d'avoir l'information par Sirius, indiqua Harry.

– Nous ne pouvons rien faire concernant les mangemorts en liberté, comme Malefoy. Il les a peut-être déjà tous appelés. Mais nous devons faire en sorte d'être prévenus s'il y a une tentative d'évasion à Azkaban, continua Ron.

Hermione acquiesça. Il était absolument hors de question qu'ils laissaient Bellatrix Lestrange et ses acolytes se faire délivrer. Cela déboucherait sur des meurtres en série comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur cinquième et sixième années.

– Une idée de comment faire ? demanda Harry.

– Quelques-unes, répondit Ginny. Avec Hermione on devrait pouvoir le faire. Melvure de nouveau ?

– Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne en personne, répondit Hermione. Mais l'une de ses dérivées devrait faire l'affaire.

– Quand pensez-vous pouvoir faire cela ? demanda Ron.

– Pas cette nuit, nous devons d'abord finir ici, mais la prochaine, fit Ginny.

Si comme la dernière fois il essayait de rendre son retour discret, il n'agirait de toute façon pas aussi vite.

– Nous devons aussi nous relayer pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un ici, reprit Ron.

– Et aussi au manoir Riddle non ? fit Ginny.

Ron secoua la tête.

– Nous ne pourrons surveiller constamment le château de Serpentard et le manoir Riddle en même temps, répondit-il. Pas avec nos parents et Sirius constamment sur notre dos. Et le manoir Riddle il y est peut-être déjà revenu, et il a peut-être déjà posé ses propres barrières dessus… Le château de Serpentard est plus adapté. Il va forcément passer, et ce sera notre seule chance de le tuer.

Hermione secoua la tête, et prit une longue inspiration.

– Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, fit-elle. Pas encore. J'ai été incapable d'accéder à ses livres. Nous devons l'attendre ici, mais pour négocier.

– Négocier ? s'écria Harry. Avec lui ? C'est n'importe quoi !

– C'était ton plan à l'origine de faire revivre Voldemort, répliqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir. Notre objectif, ce n'est pas lui, mais la source de magie. Le tuer maintenant n'est malheureusement pas notre priorité. Pas tant que nous n'obtenons pas les livres de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore releva légèrement les yeux de la lettre qu'il était en train de lire lorsque Severus Rogue rentra vivement dans son bureau. En sentant ses alarmes l'avertir que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers son bureau alors qu'il était autour de six heures du matin, Albus s'était levé avec résignation, et s'était attelé à la relecture d'une lettre importante en attendant l'arrivée du directeur de Serpentard.

Le teint livide du professeur attira immédiatement son attention, ainsi que ses yeux hagards.

– Il est revenu Albus, lança Severus.

Dans un même mouvement il remonta sa manche gauche et montra à Albus la marque des ténèbres qui bougeait sur son bras. Elle irradiait d'énergie et de malice, et semblait presque se moquer du visage effaré de Albus.

– Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

– La marque a commencé à bruler il y a quatre heures de cela. Doucement, puis de plus en plus surement. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

Severus se mit à faire les cents pas juste devant son bureau, visiblement agité.

– Ils l'auront tous sentie. Tous les mangemorts. Lucius. Les Lestrange. Avery. Nott. Dolohov. C'est une catastrophe Albus.

– C'est effectivement loin d'être une bonne nouvelle, acquiesça Albus. Je vais réunir l'Ordre. Et essayer de parler à Cornelius.

Severus laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux, mais Albus ne répondit pas. Quoiqu'il pense du ministre de la magie, Albus se devait de l'avertir pour qu'il se prépare à la guerre qui allait indubitablement arriver.

– Severus, reprit Dumbledore.

Severus tourna son regard vers lui, un regard hanté, et Albus se détesta pour ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais si Voldemort était effectivement de retour, ils auraient besoin de son aide.

– S'il t'appelle, il faudrait que tu y retournes.

Le visage de Severus redevint immédiatement un masque impassible, cachant à son directeur ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette demande. Puis il hocha sèchement la tête et quitta son bureau d'un pas vif. Le regard de Albus se perdit vers le perchoir de Fumseck, actuellement un tout jeune oisillon qui émit quelques notes tristes, et Albus soupira. Il aurait souhaité que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Mais depuis la disparition de la pierre philosophale il avait su que cet espoir était malheureusement vain.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec dédain les ruines juste devant lui. Ainsi personne n'avait pris le soin de réparer l'ancienne demeure des Potter. À moins que les sorciers n'aient fait cela en hommage aux Potter dans un accès de sentimentalisme stupide ? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Quel hommage pouvait-il bien y avoir dans des ruines ayant abrité deux homicides ? Des meurtres tellement faciles qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de vraiment se battre. Dommage que cela n'ait pas été la même chose pour Harry Potter.

Des étincelles vertes sortirent de la baguette que Voldemort avait discrètement subtilisée à une sorcière quelconque moins de dix minutes auparavant. Penser à Harry Potter lui donnait toujours envie de détruire quelque chose. Mais il s'occuperait de l'enfant après. En premier lieu, il voulait récupérer sa fidèle baguette en bois d'if. Ensuite il aviserait. Il y avait Potter bien sûr. Mais aussi Dumbledore. Le château de Serpentard. Nagini. Ses mangemorts. Le ministère de la magie. Oui, il allait avoir beaucoup à faire.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Et voilà, Voldemort est de retour, l'histoire va pouvoir vraiment commencer :) À dans deux semaines.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, ma dernière semaine était trop chargée, et je n'ai pas pu avancer aussi vite que je le souhaitais.

J'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 8 – Juillet 1994**

La première journée que Hermione passa au château de Serpentard fut extrêmement pesante. Il y avait la fatigue de la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer bien sûr, mais c'était surtout l'angoisse qui la tiraillait. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ce qui devait être un petit salon, pas trop éloigné de la bibliothèque, et qui possédait une cheminée qu'ils avaient clandestinement reliée à celles du Square Grimmaurd et du Terrier.

Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle préférait que Voldemort arrive rapidement, quitte à devoir l'affronter, ou si elle préférait qu'il prenne son temps. Parce qu'elle savait que ce serait elle qui serait le plus souvent de garde au château de Serpentard. Sirius, Remus et Molly Weasley communiquaient bien trop souvent ensemble pour que Harry, Ron ou Ginny puissent prétendre disparaitre chez l'un ou chez l'autre sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque. Surtout que Sirius avait justement pris des vacances pour passer du temps avec Harry. Alors que les parents Moldus de Hermione n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout chez ses amis, mais plutôt dans l'une des demeures du mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles. Qui détestait cordialement les né-Moldus.

Harry lui avait fait parvenir quelques ouvrages innocents de la bibliothèque des Black. Rien en rapport avec les sources de magie, ni les Horcruxes au cas où qui que ce soit tombe dessus. Mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour les étudier. En plus de sa fatigue et de son angoisse elle était toujours sous la forme de Hélène, et la potion de vieillissement empêchait l'ingestion de toute autre potion, même quelque chose d'aussi simple que de la Pimentine.

Ils avaient vivement débattu le fait de rester sous une forme discrète pendant leur surveillance, la potion de vieillissement étant toxique si prise trop régulièrement, mais Hermione avait argué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire connaitre leur vraie apparence à Voldemort. Surtout s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance de négocier. Et comme elle n'était pas certaine que Voldemort déclenche les alarmes qu'elles avaient posées avec Ginny il lui fallait toujours rester transformée.

Elle frissonna un instant en imaginant Voldemort apparaitre soudainement juste devant elle. Elle aurait pu prédire ce qu'aurait fait le Voldemort qu'elle avait connu. Quelques cris de rage. Des Doloris. D'autres cris de rage. Et un Avada Kedavra. Elle aurait su gérer cela. Mais ce Voldemort n'était pas le même, et Hermione était hantée par le visage qu'il avait maintenant.

Elle était certaine que son rituel avait échoué quelque part. Que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Et qu'ils allaient en payer les frais. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas amené ses notes ici, trop dangereux, et sans elles elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Le bracelet à son poignet chauffa légèrement et Hermione ouvrit son cahier de communication.

– _Tout va bien Hélène ?_

L'écriture était celle de Ginny.

– _Tout va bien,_ écrivit-elle en retour. _Aucune intrusion pour le moment. Des nouvelles de votre côté ?_

– _Sniffle a reçu un appel de cheminée urgent, et il est parti à moitié en catastrophe. Nous sommes quasiment certains que c'était Dumbledore qui réunissait les anciens de l'Ordre._

– _C'est une bonne chose._

– _Oui. Il nous a déposés au Terrier du coup. Ralph devrait venir te relayer ce soir pour que tu puisses dormir un peu. Et ensuite à la fin de la nuit Hadrien prendra sa place pendant que nous irons poser des alarmes autour d'Azkaban._

– _Très bien. Comment va Pattenrond ?_

 _–_ _Il est ravi d'être au Terrier et de pouvoir gambader dans le jardin. J'en prends soin ne t'en fais pas._

Ginny et elle échangèrent encore quelques phrases, avant que la rousse ne doive la laisser pour aider à préparer le repas. Hermione referma le cahier et étendit ses jambes sur le canapé qu'elle occupait actuellement. Elle avait le pressentiment que l'attente serait longue.

oOoOoOo

Ce ne fut effectivement que dix jours plus tard que les alarmes résonnèrent durant la matinée, et Hermione se redressa vivement du fauteuil où elle se trouvait, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ne se laissant pas dominer par l'angoisse elle fit immédiatement chauffer son bracelet d'un coup de baguette, prévenant ainsi Harry, Ron et Ginny que les alarmes venaient de se déclencher. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils puissent la rejoindre, qu'ils ne soient pas sous la surveillance immédiate de Sirius ou de l'un des Weasley.

De son côté elle lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection autour d'elle, qui ne donnèrent aucun résultat. Elle allait commencer des enchantements plus complexes lorsque ses amis émergèrent vivement de la cheminée, baguettes pointées droit devant eux. Enfin ceux qu'elle imaginait être ses amis puisqu'ils avaient pris une apparence différente de celle du jour de la résurrection. Immédiatement, la main de l'un d'entre eux se porta à son front et il le frotta légèrement. Visiblement, même si Voldemort n'avait pas baissé une seule seconde ses barrières d'occlumencie ces dix derniers jours, Harry parvenait toujours à sentir sa présence lorsqu'il était proche.

Ginny, la seule fille, lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle secoua la tête.

– Il a immédiatement désactivé les alarmes et je n'ai pas encore pu le localiser, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez fait vite.

Elle était infiniment soulagée d'avoir ses amis avec elle. Autant seule elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, autant à quatre ils pourraient le maitriser sans trop de problèmes, maintenant que celui-ci n'avait plus l'élément de surprise.

– J'ai stupéfixié Sniffle pour aller plus vite, répondit Harry tout aussi doucement.

– Partons à sa recherche, intervint Ron. Et ne nous séparons surtout pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et le silence retomba sur la pièce. Ils se déplacèrent lentement de pièce en pièce, Hermione et Ginny répétant tous les sortilèges de détection qu'elles connaissaient, et Harry et Ron guettant le moindre mouvement suspicieux.

À la plus grande frustration de Hermione, ils ne parvinrent pas une seule fois à le localiser suffisamment longtemps pour le prendre à revers, et il devint vite évident que les deux parties se tournaient autour sans que ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne parviennent à surprendre son adversaire.

– À droite, murmura Ginny.

Le signal était à peine moins brouillé que les précédents, mais il était clair que celui-ci était volontaire. C'était une évolution dans ce qu'ils traçaient. Auparavant Voldemort avait cherché à dissimuler complétement sa trace, certainement pour les retrouver eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas pu les localiser, et essayait maintenant de les entrainer à un endroit bien précis.

– Cela nous mène vers le grand hall, répondit Hermione. Ce n'est pas un hasard, il veut nous attirer là-bas.

– Faisons un détour et arrivons par les appartements dans ce cas, suggéra Ron.

Ils changèrent tous les quatre de direction, prenant le temps de dissimuler au mieux leur présence, espérant au moins brouiller le côté par lequel ils arriveraient.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort était loin d'être de bonne humeur. Ses dernières journées pourtant avaient été fructueuses. Il avait récupéré sa baguette, et il avait passé du temps à se mettre à jour sur tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été au Royaume-Uni, deux années plus tôt.

Sa magie avait été légèrement instable les premiers jours, mais il avait rapidement retrouvé une complète maitrise dessus, savourant sa puissance retrouvée. Comme il l'avait un jour prédit à ses mangemorts, il était non seulement véritablement immortel mais il était en plus revenu encore plus puissant qu'auparavant. Son corps qui ne portait plus aucune trace des effets secondaires de la magie noire qu'il avait longtemps pratiquée n'en était qu'une preuve parmi d'autres, seuls ses yeux rouges dévoilant encore qui il était.

Il était absolument furieux d'avoir perdu treize années de sa vie par la faute d'un enfant. Mais une autre part de lui était satisfaite qu'il y ait eu une sorte de coupure. La fin de sa première montée au pouvoir était un enchainement de massacres qui ne lui avaient pas permis de prendre la place qui était la sienne. Mais aujourd'hui il avait la possibilité de tout recommencer et de se venger. Le ministère était toujours aussi corrompu qu'auparavant, et la plupart des sorciers toujours autant des idiots prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Ce serait facile.

Il avait déjà des dizaines de plans pour pouvoir renverser le pouvoir en sa faveur, et faire payer tous ceux qui s'étaient opposés à lui. Il avait donc été de plutôt bonne humeur ce matin lorsqu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre possession du château de Serpentard pour y établir sa nouvelle base. Jusqu'à ce qu'il déclenche des alarmes en arrivant dans ce qui était incontestablement _sa_ demeure.

Et s'il avait été en mesure de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur le ou les coupables, ce qui était particulièrement irritant. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps avec cette mascarade qu'elle n'en méritait, et il attendait maintenant dans le grand hall de la zone habitable du château. Celui ou ceux qui avaient osé pénétrer ici allaient rapidement le regretter.

oOoOoOo

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, Voldemort les attendait lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, il ne semblait pas avoir cru à leurs faux signaux et fixait exactement le couloir d'où ils émergèrent. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, chacun de l'un des côtés du grand hall. La tension était extrême, et tous avaient leur baguette prête.

Lord Voldemort avait l'air calme. Trop calme. Il ne leur avait pas encore jeté le moindre sort. Une retenue dont l'autre Voldemort n'aurait pas fait preuve. Et Hermione sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos. Les rares fois où elle était passée au Terrier pour pouvoir dormir ces derniers jours elle avait passé une partie de son temps à essayer de relire ses notes sur le rituel, mais elle avait à chaque fois été trop pressée et trop fatiguée, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Et pourtant il y avait indubitablement quelque chose qui ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

– Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de folie furieuse dedans. Une colère froide, oui. Mais pas cette folie furieuse qui avait caractérisé toutes ses actions lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre lui pour la première fois, il y avait bien des années de cela pour eux. Hermione sentit son angoisse s'accroitre. C'était pire s'il parvenait à réfléchir calmement. Bien pire.

Elle avait découvert bien longtemps après la bataille de Poudlard que les Horcruxes de Voldemort l'avaient rendu psychologiquement instable, expliquant ainsi les actions irréfléchies que cet homme avait parfois eues sous le coup de la colère, alors que tous avaient toujours décrit le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle comme un génie froid et calculateur, et même charmant lorsque cela était dans son intérêt. Expliquant aussi comment ils avaient pu parvenir à le battre.

Mais le rituel qu'elle avait utilisé n'aurait pas dû corriger cette instabilité. Il aurait dû utiliser l'énergie des Horcruxes mais les détruire au passage. Or cela devenait de plus en plus évident pour Hermione que les Horcruxes avaient été réintégrés. Si cela était véritablement le cas, ils allaient se retrouver à affronter un ennemi bien plus puissant que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle revoie en détail son rituel pour avoir la confirmation de ses suspicions, et elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'apprendre qu'elle s'était trompée.

– Les protections n'étaient pas si extensives pour des personnes déterminées, répondit Ginny d'un air faussement nonchalant.

Voldemort ne répondit rien pendant un instant et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pensait. La vérité c'était que sans Harry et ses pouvoirs de Fourchelang, jamais ils n'auraient pu pénétrer ici. Et encore, cette fois-ci ils avaient heureusement les souvenirs de leur précédente expérience, où ils avaient passé des mois à trouver comment coordonner les bons charmes pour obtenir le droit de passage. Cependant le fait qu'il y ait un autre Fourchelang était suffisamment peu probable pour que Voldemort ne le considère pas immédiatement.

– Savez-vous à qui appartient ce château ? demanda Voldemort et l'intonation s'était faite menaçante.

Hermione se crispa. Elle n'avait pas envie que la situation dégénère en duel. Ils battraient Voldemort selon toute probabilité. Ils étaient à quatre contre lui après tout. Mais aucun combat n'était jamais gagné d'avance. Surtout que Voldemort était sur son propre terrain de jeu.

– Au seigneur des ténèbres, répondit Harry.

L'effort de diplomatie était à souligner et Hermione se prit à espérer que l'entrevue de déroule bien, même si les chances en étaient minces.

– Que cherchez-vous en étant ici dans ce cas ? À provoquer l'ire du seigneur des ténèbres ?

– Nous souhaitons simplement discuter, répondit Hermione.

– Discuter ? releva Voldemort.

Il y avait un soupçon d'incrédulité dans sa voix, comme s'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse être suffisamment stupide pour vouloir simplement discuter avec lui.

– Nous aimerions accéder aux livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque.

– Accéder aux livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque, rien que ça, répondit Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

Sa baguette bougea très légèrement et Hermione resserra sa prise sur la sienne.

– Nous sommes venus ici pour pouvoir négocier avec vous, rajouta Harry.

Cela allait mal se finir, Hermione le sentait. Elle le voyait à la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de Voldemort. Il était en train de décider ce qu'il allait faire d'eux, et elle était assez certaine que négocier ne faisait pas partie de ses options.

– Négocier ? Vous pensez donc pouvoir me proposer quelque chose d'équivalent en échange ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton sceptique.

– Le contenu de la prophétie qui vous lie à Harry Potter, fit Harry.

Ils avaient longuement discuté pendant ces dix jours de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non proposer à Voldemort. De ce qui aurait suffisamment de valeur à ses yeux pour les laisser accéder à sa bibliothèque, qu'il n'avait surement jamais montrée à personne.

Et la prophétie était l'une des choses qui leur coutait le moins. Apres tout, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer qu'il la connaisse ou non ? Elle ne donnait absolument aucune indication fiable sur quoi faire, aucune indication sur le prétendu pouvoir de Harry, aucune indication pouvant donner un avantage à Voldemort. Et ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort n'était pas après Harry même sans en connaitre la fin…

Ils auraient bien sûr pu simplement le vaincre en duel. Mais Hermione n'avait aucune idée de comment parvenir à accéder à sa bibliothèque sans sa coopération.

– Vraiment ? fit Voldemort d'un ton tout aussi sceptique que précédemment. Et comment connaissez-vous le contenu de cette prophétie ?

– Cela ne concerne que nous, répondit Harry. Mais nous sommes prêts à prêter serment que ce que nous vous révélerons est effectivement la prophétie.

La lueur calculatrice dans les yeux de Voldemort s'intensifia et Hermione se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

– C'est une proposition intéressante, mais je peux moi-même récupérer aisément cette prophétie, et savoir ce qu'elle renferme.

– Sauf si Dumbledore vous en empêche, fit Ginny avec une pointe d'acidité.

Hermione savait depuis longtemps que Ginny était la plus virulente envers Voldemort. Elle lui en voulait trop. Pas vraiment à cause de ce que lui avait fait le journal, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il avait fait de la vie de Harry. Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'enfance misérable de Harry, aux multiples confrontations, au jour où Voldemort avait demandé à son mari de se sacrifier, et où il l'avait tué d'un Avada Kedavra.

Le visage de Voldemort se fit plus sombre à la mention de son ennemi de toujours, et Hermione se rendit compte que Ginny avait bien joué.

– Apres tout, nous pourrions très bien lui parler de votre retour, compléta Hermione avec un sourire. Et de l'existence de ce château.

– À moins que vous nous laissiez accéder à votre bibliothèque, fit Harry.

Cela ne leur coutait même pas grand-chose. Dumbledore était de toute façon déjà au courant du retour de Voldemort grâce à Severus Rogue. Et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait au final révéler plus que cela au directeur de Poudlard, espérant qu'ils pourraient rapidement régler le problème Voldemort. Ce dernier ne répondit rien pendant un instant, et son regard se fixa plus longuement sur Harry, Ginny et Ron.

– Vous êtes les trois personnes qui ont exécuté le rituel, fit-il lentement. Pourquoi faire cela si c'est pour dénoncer ensuite mon retour à Dumbledore ?

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Hermione se demanda un instant comment Voldemort avait bien pu faire le lien, les apparences de ses amis n'ayant rien à voir avec celles qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils avaient exécuté le rituel, et si leur taille et leur corpulence était semblable cela était loin d'être suffisant pour faire le lien.

En interceptant l'un des regards de Voldemort elle comprit que ce n'était pas eux qu'il avait reconnus, mais leurs baguettes. Ce qui allait poser un problème si jamais il rencontrait Ron, Ginny et Hermione sous leur apparence première. Harry, lui, avait sa deuxième baguette dans sa main, ne voulant risquer de déclencher le Priori Incantatem si jamais il se battait avec sa baguette en bois de houx.

– C'est à vos livres que nous voulions accéder, répondit Ginny

– Vous avez pris mon sang, comprit-il.

Hum, c'était une très mauvaise idée d'amener le sujet là-dessus. Il n'était évidemment pas du tout content d'apprendre cela. À raison. Posséder le sang de quelqu'un pouvait permettre de faire des choses impossibles par ailleurs.

– Vous avez osé prendre mon sang, répéta-t-il.

– Super Virginie, marmonna Ron à côté d'elle.

La baguette blanche de Voldemort bougea au même moment, plus vite que ce que Hermione pensait possible, envoyant un sortilège vers chacun d'entre eux. Hermione identifia celui qui venait vers elle comme un sortilège d'expulsion et l'évita d'un mouvement souple en renvoyant un sortilège de désarmement. L'explosion derrière elle ne la fit pas se retourner, même si elle jeta un Protego derrière eux au cas où.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient rapprochés et s'empressa de les rejoindre d'un mouvement fluide. Mais à peine venaient-ils de se positionner correctement que Voldemort leur envoya un sortilège explosif les obligeant à se séparer, suivi d'un Feudeymon qui faillit les surprendre. Heureusement Harry et Ginny avaient tous deux conjuré une barrière de glace à temps et Hermione en profita pour matérialiser suffisamment de sable pour étouffer le feu. Elle fit ensuite s'envoler le sable vers Voldemort, le transformant au dernier moment en bris de verre tranchants.

Son attaque s'écrasa cependant sans infliger aucun dommage sur le bouclier du mage noir, de même que le Diffindo lancé par Ron en parallèle. Un sortilège inconnu fusa ensuite vers Harry, avant d'éclater finalement juste devant eux, soufflant violement les quatre amis vers l'arrière, finissant de les séparer les uns des autres.

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que le combat avait commencé et une chose était absolument claire pour Hermione. Les compétences en duel de Voldemort étaient bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ils étaient quatre. Ils étaient à peu près du même âge que lui. Mais c'était lui qui menait indiscutablement la danse. Elle n'était absolument pas certaine qu'ils soient en fait en mesure de le battre.

Les quelques minutes suivantes furent plus que chaotiques. Voldemort bénéficiait de l'aide du château qui bougeait parfois traitreusement sous leurs pas. Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle de leur côté n'avaient pas la même aisance magique que leur adversaire mais ils avaient l'habitude d'évoluer tous les quatre ensemble et chacun compensait les defaults des autres avec une coordination qui dénotait une grande expérience.

Un Doloris frôla soudainement Hermione qui faillit perdre l'équilibre, et un sortilège de découpe lui entailla légèrement le bras gauche. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le soigner et envoya son propre Feudeymon à la rencontre de Voldemort, espérant le distraire quelque peu. Elle parvint juste après à arrêter un sortilège de contrition assez retors qui visait Harry, avant de discrètement rendre inoffensif un sortilège de Voldemort visant à faire tomber leurs glamours.

Ron envoya alors un sortilège d'aveuglement que Ginny compléta d'un maléfice explosif. Leurs deux maléfices se déclenchèrent au même moment qu'un tremblement de terre provoqué par Voldemort sous leurs pieds et le vacarme qui en résulta obligea Hermione à se couvrir les oreilles. Ensuite elle dissipa la fumée, les débris, le bruit, et la lumière trop vive juste à temps pour voir que Voldemort allait lancé un maléfice qui allait faire sortir des lianes vénéneuses de tous les murs et Harry un sortilège qui allait faire s'effondrer une partie du plafond sur le mage noir.

– Stop ! Hurla Hermione en amplifiant sa voix. Stop ! Temps mort !

Ses cheveux lancèrent des étincelles de magie autour d'elle et tous s'arrêtèrent. Voldemort lui lança un regard incrédule tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Harry.

– Nous avons besoin de lui, fit-elle à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

– Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de vous, fit dangereusement Voldemort.

C'était tout à fait vrai. Et il venait de prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de les réduire en poussière. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point ils pouvaient détruire tous ses plans.

– Besoin, peut-être pas. Mais ce serait une grossière erreur de nous tuer maintenant. Nos testaments prévoient de faire parvenir votre sang à Dumbledore. Ainsi que toutes les façons d'accéder à ce château, fit Hermione.

Et aussi le nom de tous ses mangemorts. La localisation de tous ses points de chutes. Toutes les informations nécessaires sur le fait qu'il avait un jour créé des Horcruxes. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

– Vous me menacez maintenant, s'étonna Voldemort comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils soient aussi inconscients.

Elle surprit de nouveau son regard s'orienter rapidement vers Harry et elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est accéder aux livres de votre bibliothèque, fit Ron de sa voix la plus calme.

– Ce sera le cas si vous m'amenez la tête de Dumbledore, et celle de Harry Potter par la même occasion. En plus de la prophétie bien sûr.

– La prophétie oui. Mais les têtes de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter c'est hors de question, répondit Harry.

– Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me faites encore perdre mon temps, répondît Voldemort.

Il releva de nouveau sa baguette.

– Vingt grammes de l'élixir de vie de la pierre philosophale, intervint Ron.

Le regard de Voldemort se braqua immédiatement sur lui.

– Comment êtes-vous rentré en possession de l'élixir ? demanda-t-il.

– Cela ne vous concerne pas, répondit Ron sans toutefois être trop sec.

C'était évident que l'élixir intéressait Voldemort. Ils avaient parié là-dessus, sachant que l'élixir ne les empêcherait pas de le tuer, celui-ci se contentant de rallonger l'espérance de vie naturelle. Vingt grammes pouvaient lui éviter de vieillir durant presque dix années. Une offre qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser passer facilement, même s'il avait déjà ses Horcruxes.

– Je veux la pierre et non l'élixir, exigea Voldemort.

– Nous ne l'avons pas, répondit Ron. Nous n'avons que ces vingt grammes d'élixir.

Ils avaient en effet laissé la pierre au Square Grimmaurd, pour pouvoir mentir par omission sans que le mage noir ne le détecte.

– Vingt grammes, vingt livres, répondit sèchement Voldemort. Et seulement pour aujourd'hui.

C'était déjà un progrès. Harry, Ron et Ginny lui jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle cherchait aussi bien qu'elle.

– Nous voulons un accès à tous les écrits de Salazar Serpentard que vous possédez, répondit Hermione. Et durant tout le mois de Juillet.

Voldemort laissa planer le silence quelques secondes.

– Dans ce cas je ne donne l'accès qu'à un seul d'entre vous, et pour une seule semaine, fit Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci ses amis se tournèrent résolument vers elle avec une expression inquiète. Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était de toute façon celle qui serait la plus rapide pour comprendre et lire ces ouvrages. À un détail près.

– Deux semaines, fit-elle. Et vous lancerez le sortilège de traduction de Herpo l'Infâme sur les livres de Salazar.

Ce satané sortilège permettait de traduire les ouvrages en Fourchelang… mais il ne pouvait être lancé que par un Fourchelang, ce qui rendait son utilité limitée. Si Voldemort fut surpris qu'ils connaissent ce sortilège il n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre, préférant de nouveau jeter un coup d'œil discret à Harry.

– Si vous me dites le contenu de la prophétie, que vous ne parlez à personne de mon retour ni de ce que vous savez sur moi sans mon consentement, que vous me remettez tout ce que vous avez prélevé sur ma personne, et que vous me donnez ces vingt grammes d'élixir deux semaines peuvent être envisageables.

Hermione retint une grimace à sa formulation, qui la forcerait aussi à lui rendre les cheveux qu'elle lui avait subtilisés.

– Nous voulons aussi l'engagement que vous ne parlerez à personne de nous sans notre consentement, rajouta Ron.

– Et qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à Hélène, compléta Harry.

Bien sûr il fallut alors qu'elle promette de ne pas s'en prendre à lui non plus, durant les deux semaines qu'elle passerait au château de Serpentard. Il y eut ensuite un instant d'hésitation, et Hermione sut que comme eux, Voldemort se demandait si cela valait le coup d'étendre cette clause de non-agression au-delà des deux semaines. Mais comme eux il abandonna rapidement l'idée sachant que la réciproque serait forcément exigée, et ne pouvant se permettre de promettre à l'autre parti qu'il ne tenterait rien contre eux ad vitam aeternam. Ou au moins jusqu'au moment où le serment serait rendu caduc.

Il leur fallu ensuite plus d'une heure pour se mettre d'accord sur les termes exacts du serment. Il y avait des détails pointilleux sur lesquels ils durent s'accorder, notamment sur les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas révéler les uns sur les autres. Trois fois la situation manqua de dégénérer de nouveau en duel. Mais ils finirent par y parvenir.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous prêté serment, Voldemort réclama immédiatement son dû. Ron sortit une petite fiole d'élixir et la fit voleter vers lui, et Hermione remit quant à elle ce qui lui restait de son sang et de ses cheveux.

– Et la prophétie ?

– Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..., récita Harry. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, Voldemort réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette blanche entre ses mains presque distraitement et Hermione eut un frisson involontaire devant la nonchalance affichée de cet homme qui devait être en train de planifier de mort de son ami.

– Très bien, fit finalement Voldemort d'un ton égal. Maintenant sortez de chez moi. À l'exception de l'un d'entre vous bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas déroger à mon serment…

Harry, Ron et Ginny jetèrent un regard à Hermione qui tenta de leur faire un sourire rassurant.

– Même si ce n'est pas dans notre contrat, sachez que si nous apprenons que vous avez tué qui que ce soit nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire, fit Ginny.

Voldemort lui accorda à peine un regard, avant de leur designer la sortie d'un geste méprisant.

– Tiens-nous au courant. Régulièrement, fit Ron avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce.

Puis ses trois amis disparurent et Hermione resta seule avec Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles étaient géniales !

Pour information l'histoire devrait faire entre 30 et 40 chapitres.

Et ci-dessous, le chapitre 9 :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 9 – Juillet 1994**

Hermione observa l'homme face à elle tout en sachant qu'il en faisait de même. Il n'y avait aucune trace de folie, ni dans sa posture distinguée, ni dans son regard calculateur. Depuis le rituel il avait récupéré sa baguette et s'était visiblement procuré des robes luxueuses. Il avait tout du plus parfait gentleman. La seule façon de reconnaitre en cet homme le mage noir Voldemort était ses yeux rouges, comme s'ils étaient une porte d'entrée vers l'enfer. Et peut-être aussi la terrifiante impression de pouvoir qui semblait émaner de toute sa personne.

Elle savait que dès qu'il en aurait la moindre occasion il la poignarderait dans le dos. Quoiqu'il ne s'abaisserait surement pas à quelque chose d'aussi Moldu. Surement un Avada Kedavra donc. Après quelques Doloris bien sûr. À moins que son corps n'aille nourrir Nagini ?

Elle soutint son regard alors qu'il la détaillait lui aussi. Avait-il déjà compris que son apparence était protégée par des glamours ? Sans aucun doute. Après tout, il avait essayé de les annuler durant leur combat. La potion de vieillissement par contre, il n'avait aucun moyen pour le moment de détecter son utilisation, ce qui leur assurait une certaine discrétion. Et heureusement il ne pouvait tenter la legilimancie sur elle, leur serment l'en protégeant.

Le silence dans la pièce était loin d'être détendu, et Hermione s'avança légèrement vers Voldemort plutôt que de le laisser se prolonger. Elle espérait avoir l'air plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Parce que si elle montrait la moindre faiblesse, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il tenterait de l'exploiter.

– J'aimerais commencer dès maintenant si vous le voulez bien, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle avait essayé de garder une voix ferme mais elle doutait d'y être parvenue. Elle avait envie d'étrangler Harry pour les avoir ramenés dans le passé, et elle avait envie de s'étrangler elle-même pour avoir suivi son plan complétement fou.

– Quelques secondes en plus ne vous permettront guère de mieux comprendre les écrits de Salazar, répondit Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

Ah. Il pensait donc qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des théories de Salazar Serpentard. C'était particulièrement insultant, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Du moment qu'elle pouvait accéder aux livres ce serait enfin un progrès dans leurs recherches vis-à-vis de la source de magie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait actuellement.

– Peut-être, répondit-elle. Mais quitte à vous imposer ma présence, je préfère encore que ce ne soit pas en vain.

Le visage de Voldemort ne refléta aucune réaction pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

– Vous savez où se trouve la bibliothèque.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha du couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque, ne quittant pas des yeux Voldemort et refusant de lui tourner le dos. Celui-ci finit par la rejoindre lentement, chacun de ses pas le rapprochant d'elle augmentant considérablement son angoisse. Elle savait que leur serment la protégeait de lui, cependant elle ne pouvait qu'avoir peur à l'idée qu'ils aient pu laisser passer quelque chose.

Mais lorsque Voldemort parvint à sa hauteur il ne fit rien de plus que continuer son chemin, et Hermione se dépêcha de lui emboiter le pas, se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés. Le seigneur des ténèbres et la sang-de-bourbe, un duo qui ne pouvait que bien marcher, pensa-t-elle ironiquement tout en regardant par reflexe son avant-bras gauche. Elle avait beau ne plus avoir l'immonde cicatrice que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait gravé dans la peau elle avait toujours l'impression de pouvoir voir les lettres se détacher sur sa peau.

Le trajet, quoique court, se fit dans un silence pesant, et Hermione fut soulagée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes en bois, ouvertes, de la bibliothèque. Voldemort s'arrêta et elle fit de même, le regardant observer pensivement les portes avant de lancer plusieurs sortilèges qu'elle ne put à sa plus grande frustration identifier. Quelque fut leur résultat l'expression de Voldemort ne changea pas, mais il se tourna cependant légèrement vers elle.

– Lequel des autres est Fourchelang ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait s'il avait déduit cela de l'ouverture de la bibliothèque, ou si c'était simplement une confirmation de ses soupçons après les avoir trouvés dans le château. Ou alors si c'était le fait qu'ils aient demandé l'application du sortilège de Herpo l'Infâme seulement après qu'elle se retrouve à devoir étudier les livres seule. Mais il était clair qu'il était maintenant certain qu'ils avaient forcement dû utiliser le Fourchelang pour pénétrer ici.

Puisant dans toutes ses réserves de courage Gryffondor Hermione ne flancha pas devant son regard scrutateur, bien plus intense maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle.

– La façon dont nous sommes entrés ici ne concerne que nous, fit-elle.

Cela pourrait laisser entendre qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de contourner les protections en Fourchelang, même si Voldemort n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

– Je ne peux rien révéler sur vous vous savez, fit-il.

Hermione eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il avait dit cela d'un ton presque charmant. Alors qu'il ne devait avoir qu'une seule envie, les torturer tous les quatre et les faire mourir d'une mort particulièrement lente et douloureuse.

– Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, fit-elle. Je sais que vous allez chercher à nullifier votre partie du serment aussi vite que possible. À moins que vous ne parveniez à nous tuer avant.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, mais une fois de plus Hermione ne flancha pas.

– Après-vous, fit finalement Voldemort en désignant les portes.

Hermione voulu protester. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tourner le dos au mage noir. Elle ne faisait déjà visiblement pas le poids contre lui dans un combat loyal, alors elle ne voulait pas en plus se tirer une balle dans le pied. Mais elle savait que cela était vain. Qu'elle lui tourne le dos ou non, s'il avait trouvé un moyen de les doubler, elle n'était pas en position de force.

Alors elle se contenta de faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas et franchit les portes, espérant que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, les différents charmes de protection qui l'enveloppaient lui donneraient au moins le temps de réagir.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda la jeune fille sortir les livres de Salazar de ses étagères avec précaution. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était les situations qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Et ces quatre personnes, Hadrien, Ralph, Virginie et Hélène, il ne les maitrisait pas. Il savait qu'ils n'utilisaient ni leur vrai nom, ni leur vraie apparence. Mais leurs glamours étaient solides, et aucun des sortilèges de dissipation qu'il avait discrètement envoyés pendant leur combat ne les avaient percés.

Et leur capacité à pénétrer ici, encore plus que leur capacité à exécuter un rituel lui permettant de retrouver un corps, était inquiétante. Même en supposant que l'un d'entre eux soit Fourchelang – ce qui lui semblait pourtant impensable – et ait ainsi pu facilement désactiver les protections posées dans cette langue, les autres enchantements étaient tout de même particulièrement complexes. Bien au-delà de ce que même un sorcier relativement doué pourrait défaire.

Ils n'avaient surement pas une vingtaine d'année comme ils semblaient le paraitre. C'était tout bonnement impossible. À moins qu'ils aient reçu une aide extérieure importante. Immédiatement il pensa à Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que lui aujourd'hui qui pourrait prétendre à contrer habilement ses protections. Mais il voyait mal Dumbledore mettre en œuvre un rituel pour le ressusciter. Même pour récupérer des livres qu'il n'aurait pu récupérer autrement. Et il avait soigneusement vérifié que le rituel ne lui avait fait aucun dommage.

– Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres endroits où se trouvent les ouvrages de Salazar Serpentard ?

Hélène s'était tournée vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Cela aussi était inhabituel. Elle savait qui il était, et elle avait peur, mais elle n'était pas non plus suffisamment effrayée pour se prosterner à ses pieds comme n'importe qui d'autre. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ces personnes représentaient un danger pour lui. Un danger sur lequel il n'avait clairement pas compté.

– Non, ils étaient tous rangés ici, répondit-il. Il doit y en avoir cinquante-sept en tout.

Elle les compta d'un mouvement de baguette vif avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez lancer le sortilège de Herpo s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle.

Que cherchaient-ils parmi les livres de Salazar ? Le fondateur avait écrit sur de nombreux domaines tous plus pointus les uns que les autres. Heureusement son ancêtre ne s'était jamais intéressé aux Horcruxes, et n'avait donc pas écrit dessus. Sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté de leur laisser l'accès à ses livres. Et même sans cela, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part l'élixir de vie qui aurait pu le convaincre. L'épée de Gryffondor peut-être. Et encore.

D'un mouvement de baguette brusque il lança le sortilège. Celui-ci illumina violement les livres, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de revoir aussi tôt les responsables de sa résurrection. Mais maintenant ils étaient sans aucun doute sur le devant de ses priorités, et il avait l'occasion parfaite pour percer une partie de leurs secrets. Depuis son arrivée au château de Serpentard il avait déjà pu bien mieux les cerner.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas dans son camp. Pas complètement opposés à la magie noire puisqu'ils l'avaient au moins utilisée pour le faire revenir, mais indiscutablement frileux vis-à-vis d'elle. Après tout ils n'avaient collecté que son sang et ses cheveux. Et encore avec un but précis. Lui il aurait sans conteste récupéré aussi des échantillons de peau, un peu salive, et de la moelle osseuse. Tous les ingrédients pouvant un jour ou un autre lui servir dans un rituel.

Ils étaient indiscutablement plus compétents que ce qu'ils paraissaient. Il avait déjà été passablement énervé de voir qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'introduire chez lui, mais qu'ils puissent lui tenir tête, même à quatre, cela l'avait rendu absolument furieux. Il était déterminé à refuser de négocier et à tenter de les tuer une bonne fois pour toute, quitte à ne jamais avoir de réponses sur leurs motivations, lorsqu'ils avaient mentionné l'élixir de vie. Ce qui l'avait fait parvenir à la conclusion suivante.

Ils étaient à la fois trop bien informés et trop peu informés. Ils savaient que la pierre philosophale était réelle, et ils étaient même parvenus à s'en procurer quelques grammes d'élixir, mais ils ne connaissaient que peu les usages de cet élixir. Ils ne savaient pas par exemple que avec vingt grammes il avait largement de quoi mettre en place un rituel qui lui permettrait en quelques mois de localiser la pierre philosophale. À moins qu'ils ne soient trop frileux pour voler la pierre eux-mêmes ? Il n'avait pu déceler de trace de mensonge lorsqu'ils lui avaient affirmé qu'ils ne l'avaient pas.

Ils avaient habillement protégé leur apparence, mais ils ne savaient pas que en restant ici plusieurs heures de suite en sa présence, il serait capable de récupérer des fragments de la magie de cette Hélène, et d'ensuite pouvoir la tracer. Elle et tous les lieux récents où elle s'était trouvée.

Il lui avait certes fallu accepter de lui donner accès à ses livres pour deux semaines, mais il avait eu bien plus en échange. Un moyen d'obtenir la pierre philosophale. Et des réponses à venir sur qui ils étaient vraiment. Il allait découvrir grâce à quelles failles ils avaient pu pénétrer dans le château de son ancêtre, et qui était au courant de l'existence de ces failles. Et ensuite il les tuerait pour avoir osé se mettre sur son chemin.

oOoOoOo

Hermione regarda les épais ouvrages qui s'empilaient maintenant soigneusement sur la table, dont elle pouvait enfin lire les titres, et regarda du coin de l'œil Voldemort qui venait de s'assoir nonchalamment dans un grand fauteuil à quelques pas d'elle.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de me surveiller vous savez, mon serment m'empêcher de dégrader vos livres, fit-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle détestait que quelqu'un la regarde travailler, cela la rendait toujours nerveuse. Alors le fait que ce quelqu'un soit en plus le plus puissant mage noir depuis des siècles…

– Je ne partirai pas, répondit simplement Voldemort.

Hermione se retint de répliquer. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément très intelligent d'énerver Voldemort. Mais s'il fallait en plus qu'elle fasse attention à son environnement à chaque instant de ses recherches elle n'irait pas loin. Il comptait d'ailleurs surement là-dessus.

Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour lui. Pas seule en tout cas. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce serment il serait surement déjà en train de la torturer pour avoir des informations sur eux. Car, au-delà de l'élixir de vie qui lui était surement très précieux, c'était évident qu'il avait surtout accepté pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur eux. En pénétrant dans son domaine ils étaient probablement devenus dangereux de son point de vue, et il allait sans aucun doute tenter de les prendre à revers d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione espérait simplement qu'ils réussissent à l'éliminer avant.

Tout en continuant à surveiller du coin de l'œil Voldemort elle lança divers enchantements lui permettant d'extraire les résumés et les tables des matières des différents ouvrages, ainsi que plusieurs recherches par mots clés. Elle soupira en voyant l'imposante pile de parchemins apparaitre devant elle. Elle allait en avoir pour des heures à ne serait-ce que déterminer quels étaient les ouvrages prioritaires. Et comme Voldemort allait indiscutablement tracer tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle allait être obligée de survoler tous les sujets plutôt que de se concentrer sur les sources magiques, pour ne pas attirer son attention sur ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Relevant la tête des parchemins elle jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort. Il semblait absorbé dans un livre dont elle ne voyait pas le titre, et il n'avait à son plus grand désespoir par l'air de vouloir bouger de sitôt. S'il y avait la moindre faille dans leur serment, elle serait morte avant même de s'en rendre compte. Et cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas Harry pour la renvoyer dans le passé.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita à envoyer les livres de Salazar Serpentard au diable et à partir de ce château pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais elle finit par rassembler son courage, et, décidant de trouver le plus vite possible des réponses à ses questions sur les sources magiques, se plongea dans les documents.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture des résumés elle se rembrunit. Les écrits de Serpentard traitaient de beaucoup de sujets différents, et les livres regroupaient les écrits de façon chronologique et non thématique. Cela allait être particulièrement difficile pour elle de naviguer efficacement parmi toutes ces thématiques en deux petites semaines.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une solution pour automatiser ses recherches. Sans rendre cela suspicieux. Peut-être mettre en place un index un peu évolué ? Ou une carte des différents sujets ? À moins qu'elle ne se contente tout simplement de feuilleter tous les livres superficiellement, récupérant ensuite les plus utiles après avoir écarté le danger que Voldemort représentait ? Quoique, elle les récupérerait surement tous si l'occasion se présentait. Ces livres semblaient être de véritables mines d'informations !

– Que cherchez-vous donc ?

Hermione sursauta violement, avant de se retourner vivement et de planter sa baguette dans le cou de Voldemort. Qui haussa simplement les épaules et s'éloigna d'un pas. Un frisson glacé descendit le long du dos de Hermione. Elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'il avait bougé, et c'était surement ce qu'il voulait tester. Elle était incapable de ne pas accorder toute son attention à des livres aussi intéressants que ceux qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Si elle mourrait de la main de Voldemort, elle maudirait Harry, Ron, et Ginny. Et toute leur descendance.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux piles de livres devant elle. Rien de prime abord ne laissait deviner qu'elle recherchait quoi que ce soit sur les sources magiques. Heureusement.

– Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra calme. Sachez simplement que ce n'est rien qui vous concerne.

Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil, tout en continuant à regarder Voldemort, qui finit par lui aussi retourner s'assoir sans ne rien rajouter de plus. Il avait réussi à la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant, ce qu'elle aurait pourtant cru impossible. Elle se força à respirer calmement. S'il ressentait le besoin de l'apeurer ainsi c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Mais au lieu de la rassurer cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse.

oOoOoOo

En début de soirée Voldemort releva légèrement les yeux du livre de runes qu'il lisait et observa Hélène, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle allait vivre 18 heures pour qu'il puisse récupérer son emprunte magique et tracer tous les lieux où elle s'était trouvée, et ainsi ses compagnons. Et ensuite il ne lui donnait pas une journée pour tomber dans l'un de ses pièges et briser son serment. Et elle serait alors complétement à sa merci.

– Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse préparer une chambre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement charmante.

Elle ne sursauta pas cette fois-ci, se contentant de le regarder avec un air surpris, qui se mua rapidement en suspicion.

– Non merci, je ne resterai pas la nuit, répondit-elle.

Ils avaient voulu se mesurer à lui, mais ils étaient indiscutablement trop novices pour cela.

– Ah, mais il se trouve que j'ai déjà modifié les protections du château voyez-vous. Si vous en sortez, vous ne pourrez plus y revenir, fit Voldemort.

– Si je ne peux plus y revenir, vous briserez votre part du serment, répondit Hélène sans sourciller.

– Plus maintenant que je vous ai prévenu, contra Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

Il la vit froncer des sourcils le temps de repasser dans sa tête les termes du serment, et ses lèvres se pincèrent avec dépit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas simplement complétement inconsciente pour ne pas mourir de peur à la simple idée de passer la nuit au même endroit que lui.

– Mais ne vous en faites pas, je m'assurerai que vous ne mourriez pas de faim durant votre séjour, fit Voldemort avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le pincement des lèvres de la jeune fille s'intensifia visiblement, avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans son livre. Elle osait l'ignorer. Lui, Lord Voldemort, elle osait l'ignorer. Elle allait souffrir très longuement lorsqu'elle ne serait plus protégée par le serment.

– Je n'avais pas prévu de la nourriture que pour ce midi vous savez, répondit-elle finalement. J'ai suffisamment de réserves pour tenir bien plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut.

Et elle sortit de son sac le même type de sandwich informe qu'il l'avait déjà vu sortir le midi et commencer à le manger distraitement, et il dut retenir un reniflement de dégout. Quel manque de savoir vivre.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher lorsque le bracelet de Hermione chauffa à son poignet. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les toilettes proches, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé jusqu'à présent pour échapper à l'attention soutenue de Voldemort, qui semblait ne rien avoir de mieux à faire de sa journée que de la surveiller. Ceci dit, si sa présence l'empêchait de faire avancer ses autres plans, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Une fois refugiée dans les toilettes, Hermione lança plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion avant d'ouvrir son journal.

– _Hélène ? Tout va bien ? Quand rentres-tu ?_ demandait Ginny.

– _Bonsoir Virginie_ , répondit Hermione.

– _Ah merci !_ écrivit Ginny avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose. _Nous commencions vraiment à nous inquiéter. Tu rentres bientôt ?_

– _Non, il refuse de me laisser partir avant la fin des deux semaines,_ répondit Hermione.

– _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Harry

– _Pardon ?_ rajouta Ron.

Ils devaient tous les trois se tenir près du journal de Ginny.

– _Nous venons te chercher immédiatement_ , fit Harry.

Hermione faillit lever les yeux aux ciels devant la prédictibilité des réactions de ses amis.

– _Surement pas_ , fit-elle. _Il exploite une faille du serment pour cela, et si je pars je ne pourrai plus revenir._

– _On s'en fiche, il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger_ _!_ fit Ron.

Cela la réconfortait de savoir qu'ils tenaient suffisamment à elle pour vouloir avorter la mission, mais de son point de vue ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de rester 24h sur 24 avec Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Jamais il ne la laisserait de nouveau accéder à ses livres, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour que ceux-ci soient de nouveaux accessibles.

– _Je maitrise la situation pour le moment,_ répondit Hermione. _Et c'est notre meilleure chance de trouver quelque chose._

– _Tu maitrises la situation ?_

Elle avait presque l'impression d'entendre l'incrédulité de Harry en voyant les mots s'inscrire sur le cahier.

– _Voldemort ne peut rien me faire tant que le serment tient, et avec le sortilège d'Oxomoco je peux me contenter de seulement deux heures de sommeil par nuit._

– _Tu ne pourras pas tenir deux semaines avec,_ fit Ginny. _Ton corps va lâcher avant et tu vas tomber dans le coma en plein milieu du château de Salazar Serpentard._

– _Je doute qu'il reste ici plus de quelques nuits,_ rétorqua Hermione. _Il a surement autre chose à faire que de passer ses journées à me surveiller._

Elle s'était sentie furieuse lorsque Voldemort lui avait annoncé qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir d'ici avant la fin des deux semaines, mais maintenant elle en voyait plutôt les bons côtés. Cela lui laissait encore plus de temps pour étudier les différents livres.

– _Je vous tiendrai au courant tous les soirs via le journal,_ ajouta-t-elle.

– _Tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ?_ demanda Harry.

– _C'est trop tôt pour le dire,_ répondit Hermione. _Mais je dirai que oui. Sur ce je vais vraiment devoir vous laisser, il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque avant que ma disparition ne soit suspicieuse._

– _Très bien, de notre côté nous allons nous remettre à la pratique du duel,_ annonça Ron. _Nous n'étions pas au niveau ce matin et cela ne peut pas durer._

– _C'est une bonne idée_ , commenta Hermione. _Bonne soirée à_ _vous_ _._

– _Merci. Et pense au charme Préviens-Moi pour ta nuit,_ glissa Ginny.

– _Comme quoi maintenant vous êtes bien contents qu'il existe ce charme !_ commenta Ron.

Hermione referma pensivement le cahier. Ginny avait eu une bonne idée. Le charme Préviens-Moi avait été inventé par Ron et George lorsqu'ils avaient une trentaine d'années, au moment où la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley, et de la famille Potter, avait mené une vendetta contre eux après qu'ils aient fait exploser une partie du Terrier un soir de Noël, et brulé par la même occasion la moitié des cadeaux, avec une nouvelle invention défectueuse pour Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Le charme permettait de se réveiller immédiatement si quelqu'un de non autorisé se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres. Et s'il n'était pas aussi puissant que d'autres sortilèges de détection, il était au moins particulièrement discret. Et même, il n'était pas encore inventé officiellement, augmentant les chances que Voldemort ne le remarque pas s'il tentait quoi que ce soit pendant son sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la bibliothèque, Voldemort était toujours là, installé dans le même fauteuil que précédemment, et il lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait fait durant le temps où elle était absente. Ne comptait-il vraiment pas dormir cette nuit, songea-t-elle avec exaspération ? Mais si elle connaissait le sortilège d'Oxomoco, il le connaissait aussi surement. Peut-être même savait-il comment en contrer les effets indésirables. Il pouvait même utiliser l'une des multiples potions énergisantes, ce qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de faire à cause de la potion de vieillissement dans son organisme.

Son mécontentement dut se lire sur son visage, car Voldemort leva un sourcil suffisant dans sa direction. Comment un geste aussi basique pouvait exprimer autant de mépris était étonnant. Elle l'ignora et se rassit à sa table de travail, gardant sa baguette à portée de main. Elle sentait que ce serait une très longue soirée.

– Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse préparer une chambre ? demanda Voldemort au moment même où elle venait de se replonger dans les livres.

Elle plissa les yeux d'agacement devant son interruption. Il l'avait fait exprès. Et si leur serment stipulait qu'il ne devait pas interférer dans son travail, l'interprétation de cette condition était celle qui était la plus floue, lui laissant le loisir de la rendre mal à l'aise assez régulièrement.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle cependant en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Elle ne se laisserait pas intimider.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 10 – Juillet 1994**

Hermione se fit brusquement réveiller par l'un de ses charmes et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. D'un même mouvement elle se redressa et sortit sa baguette dans une posture défensive, un sortilège déjà sur le bout des lèvres. Qu'elle ravala en voyant devant elle un elfe de maison tremblant de peur.

– Missy ne voulait pas faire peur à mademoiselle Hélène. Missy est désolée.

Hermione soupira en voyant l'elfe paniquer. Dans le futur, ou plutôt dans son passé, elle avait réussi à rendre les conditions de vie de ces créatures meilleures, et, petit à petit, à rendre les elfes de maison plus surs d'eux et plus hardis. Mais ici tout était à refaire, et si elle le referait sans aucune hésitation, l'immensité de la tâche était tout de même décourageante.

– Tu ne m'as pas fait peur Missy, il n'y a donc aucune raison de t'en vouloir, répondit-elle.

– Mademoiselle Hélène est trop généreuse avec Missy. Missy…

– Que voulais-tu Missy ? demanda Hermione pour interrompre la litanie de la petite créature.

– Missy a été mandatée pour informer mademoiselle Hélène qu'elle pouvait l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Un rapide Tempus apprit à Hermione qu'elle dormait depuis à peine une heure, et elle soupçonnait fortement Voldemort d'avoir envoyé l'elfe uniquement pour savoir si elle détecterait sa présence. Sa fatigue augmentant son exaspération, elle hésita un instant à aller débusquer Voldemort où qu'il soit pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières. Mais elle savait que c'était une particulièrement mauvaise idée – son serment l'empêchant de plus d'explorer plus que nécessaire le château – et elle se résigna.

– Merci Missy, fit-elle par politesse. Pourrais-tu remercier Voldemort de ma part ?

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut promptement. Avec un peu de chance l'elfe réveillerait ainsi Voldemort, mais elle avait des doutes. Si celui-ci dormait, il avait surement ordonné de ne pas être dérangé. Elle tenta un instant d'imaginer Voldemort dormir, sans pour autant y parvenir. Dormir semblait être quelque chose de bien trop plébéien pour un mage noir. L'image incongrue de Lord Voldemort dormant sereinement avec une peluche en forme de serpent occupa un instant ses pensées et elle rigola d'un rire nerveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme au moins une heure de plus.

oOoOoOo

La bibliothèque était vide lorsque Hermione y pénétra deux heures plus tard. Elle jeta plusieurs charmes de révélation par précaution, mais le fauteuil de Voldemort semblait être aussi vide qu'il le paraissait de prime abord. Cela ne fit rien pour rassurer Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Soit il était hors du château de Serpentard – maintenant qu'il en avait repris possession elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les entrées et sorties – soit il y était toujours, attendant le bon moment pour l'effrayer. Ou la tuer s'il était déjà parvenu à contourner le serment.

Non, c'était surement trop tôt. Personne ne pouvait contourner aussi rapidement un serment inviolable. Merlin était le seul sorcier connu à avoir réussi à le faire, et il avait mis plus de deux ans. Et Voldemort était peut-être maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais c'était tout de même impensable qu'il puisse craquer le serment en une seule journée.

Et même s'il avait déjà contourné un serment inviolable précédemment, cela ne l'aiderait pas. Chaque serment était unique, reposant sur les signatures magiques des personnes le performant. Et Hermione était parfaitement certaine qu'ils n'avaient jamais auparavant réalisé de serment inviolable avec Voldemort, et que celui-ci n'avait donc absolument aucun avantage pour s'en défaire.

Après avoir déplacé légèrement sa chaise pour pouvoir surveiller à la fois l'entrée de la bibliothèque et le fauteuil que Voldemort avait occupé toute la journée d'hier, Hermione s'assit finalement et ressortit ses notes de son sac. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux étagères tout autour d'elle et dut refréner son envie de parcourir les titres des livres qu'il y avait dessus. Elle en avait rêvé depuis des années après tout. Mais elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour croire que Voldemort ne les avait pas fortement protégés après lui avoir garanti l'accès ici.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lança plusieurs sortilèges de détection tout autour d'elle, y compris le sortilège Préviens-Moi de Ron et George. Ils ne seraient peut-être pas suffisants pour arrêter Voldemort s'il voulait être discret, mais ils devraient suffire pour tout autre opposant.

Puis, se concentrant de nouveau sur les livres de Serpentard elle attrapa l'un des ouvrages de la pile de gauche devant elle. Son temps était limité, et elle devait au plus vite trouver des réponses, ou, à défaut, de nouvelles pistes.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda pensivement le petit flacon d'élixir de pierre philosophale qu'il tenait dans la main. Il avait envie d'en commencer la distillation dès maintenant, première étape vers le long rituel qui lui permettrait de localiser la pierre elle-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour le moment consacrer tout son temps à l'élixir. Et il ne voulait surement pas commencer un processus aussi critique alors qu'il n'était pas seul au château de Serpentard.

Même si cela le contrariait, il devait admettre que cette Hélène n'était pas à prendre à la légère. S'il était parvenu à traquer ses déplacements sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte – à sa deuxième tentative cependant –, il n'avait par contre pas réussi à obtenir une copie de tout ce qu'elle écrivait ou disait.

C'était fâcheux, mais il saurait être patient. Il n'était pas à cela près. Même en enlevant de quoi pouvoir traquer la pierre, il avait suffisamment d'élixir pour rester en parfaite santé durant plusieurs années.

Et puis les 16 heures nécessaires pour que Hélène laisse suffisamment de son emprunte magique dans les couloirs de son château étaient maintenant passées, et il allait faire en sorte très rapidement qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de tenir sa part du serment. Et lorsqu'elle aurait perdu sa magie il la ferait parler. Le rituel pour tracer sa magie n'était qu'une précaution pour retrouver les autres au cas où.

oOoOoOo

– _Tu trouves quelque chose ?_ demanda Harry.

Hermione s'était une fois de plus refugiée dans les toilettes pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec ses amis. Cela lui rappelait étrangement lorsqu'ils avaient préparé le Polynectar lors de leur première deuxième année. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir rire de sa catastrophique métamorphose en chat, mais maintenant elle y pensait toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis croire que Drago Malefoy puisse être l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient naïfs…

– _Rien de concluant pour le moment,_ écrivit Hermione en retour. _J'essaye de parcourir tous les ouvrages de Salazar et ce n'est qu'un sujet parmi des centaines d'autres._

Elle ne pouvait citer les sources directement, consciente qu'il y avait une possibilité non nulle pour que malgré tous ses enchantements, Voldemort soit parvenu à poser un charme d'espionnage quelconque sur son cahier.

– _Rien de concluant ?_ releva Ron.

– _Ses écrits laissent deviner qu'il a fait des expériences dessus, mais il n'y a aucun détail pour le moment._

– _Serpentard sournois,_ grommela Ron.

S'il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la rivalité ouverte avec Serpentard, Ron ne perdait cependant jamais une occasion de faire une remarque dessus.

– _Etant donné qu'on parle de l'original cela parait pertinent,_ fit remarquer Ginny. _Tu penses que tu pourras trouver quelque chose quand même Hélène ?_

– _Dans les livres ? Je n'en suis pas sure. Mais je trouverai au moins des pistes vers autre chose._

– _Et avec Voldemort ? Comment cela se passe ?_ demanda Harry.

– _Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il y a des choses qui bougent à l'extérieur ?_

– _Rien dont nous ayons conscience, mais nous allons rester vigilants._

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la bibliothèque elle faillit percuter Voldemort qui en sortait et fit un bon de côté assez peu gracieux. Rentrer en contact avec Voldemort était la dernière chose que toute personne saine d'esprit voulait faire, et Hermione se targuait de ne pas avoir encore perdu la raison, malgré tous les plans tirés par les cheveux que Harry l'avait forcée à suivre.

– Ah, je vous trouve enfin, fit Voldemort d'un ton égal.

Comme s'il ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il avait placé un charme particulièrement avancé sur elle le premier jour, et si Hermione s'était débrouillée pour le rendre inoffensif, elle était sûre qu'il s'était rendu compte de la supercherie. Et elle ne pouvait exclure l'hypothèse qu'il en avait placé d'autres sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de les détecter.

Elle n'avait pas osé faire la même chose de son côté. Déjà, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse lancer un sortilège sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'ils étaient au château de Serpentard, et, même si elle y parvenait, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il se baladait en permanence avec des dizaines de charmes sur lui qui nullifaient n'importe quel sortilège lancé sur sa personne. Même elle faisait cela dans une certaine mesure, et elle était loin d'être aussi paranoïaque que lui.

C'était absolument frustrant de voir qu'il avait une telle maitrise des sortilèges. Comme s'ils lui venaient naturellement. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de les apprendre ou de les pratiquer le moins du monde. Comme s'il pouvait simplement plier la magie à sa volonté. C'était tout aussi injuste que le visage parfaitement aristocratique que son rituel lui avait redonné.

– Que vouliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus poli possible.

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à un prédateur. Hier il avait été dans une phase d'observation. Détaillant ce qu'elle faisait, jugeant ses actions et ses réactions. Mais au bout d'un moment il allait passer à l'attaque, et le plus angoissant était qu'elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment.

– Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que je serai absent du château pour deux petites heures. Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller où que ce soit en dehors de la bibliothèque pendant ce temps.

Hermione plissa ses yeux de suspicion. Essayait-il de lui faire croire qu'il la préviendrait à chaque fois qu'il quitterait le château ? Ou avait-il encore d'autres motifs qu'elle ne pouvait déceler ? Y avait-il un piège derrière ces mots ?

– Très bien, finit-elle par dire d'une voix ferme.

Apres tout c'était bien connu qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer sa peur devant les prédateurs.

Voldemort disparut en quelques grandes enjambées, laissant une Hermione songeuse toujours aux portes de la bibliothèque, ne sachant s'il était vraiment parti ou non. Reprenant ses esprits elle soupesa ses options.

Elle pouvait continuer à lire bien sûr. Mais si Voldemort était vraiment parti, elle pouvait aussi en profiter pour poser quelques runes dans le château de Serpentard pour assurer sa survie. Elle maitrisait les runes moins bien que les sortilèges, qui avaient été son expertise durant de nombreuses années, mais des runes avaient bien plus de chance de passer inaperçues.

Elle s'approcha de sa table de travail avant de se décider. Aucun livre ne semblait avoir bougé. Tout semblait être parfaitement comme elle l'avait laissé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Précautionneusement elle fit le tour de la table. Elle devait d'abord savoir s'il avait un quelconque moyen de tracer ce qu'elle faisait. Réfléchissant, elle tapota distraitement le bout de sa baguette contre sa cuisse, avant de choisir son sortilège.

– Aperio Vestigium, souffla-t-elle.

Une fine poussière apparut tout autour d'elle. Elle resta terne durant quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à scintiller autour des livres. Le sortilège lui-même avait été inventé dans sa première vie dans les années 2020, permettant de tracer les émanations récentes de magie. Il avait l'avantage d'être particulièrement complexe, en plus de ne pas encore avoir été inventé, et Hermione était quasiment certaine que même Voldemort ne pourrait comprendre exactement ce qu'elle avait utilisé.

– Hum, les livres donc, musa-t-elle.

C'était un charme évident qui était posé dessus, et Hermione l'annula d'un rapide mouvement de baguette. Puis d'un autre mouvement de poignet elle rendit la poussière autour des livres de nouveau terne, avant de faire fortement baisser la luminosité de la pièce. Elle repéra alors un autre scintillement, beaucoup plus faible, mais visible tout autour d'elle. Celui-ci enregistrait sans aucun doute les traces de magie qu'elle produisait, y compris son sortilège d'obscurité qui étonnerait surement Voldemort.

C'était celui-ci qu'elle devrait tromper lorsqu'elle poserait ses runes. A priori elle devrait en être capable. Elle leva sa baguette, avant de se décider à faire une dernière vérification. Elle rendit de nouveau la poussière terne là où elle scintillait, et continua à baisser la luminosité de la pièce. Il faisait totalement noir lorsqu'elle remarqua un très faible scintillement près du sol.

Elle jura et lança un Tempus sur la trace. Elle était récente. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'admiration. Pouvoir lancer un sortilège en laissant aussi peu de traces à peine quelques heures après… c'était quasiment impossible. Et il se déclencherait certainement si quoi que ce soit se retrouvait gravé sur le sol. Cela lui rendait impossible la pose discrète de runes sur le sol, la trace étant trop faible pour qu'elle puisse déterminer quel sortilège avait été utilisé et le contourner.

Hermione hésita un instant. Valait-il mieux poser tout de même des runes sur le sol, en plus des runes qu'elle allait dissimuler sur les murs, comme si elle n'avait pas vu le sortilège ? Cela révèlerait tout de même qu'elle avait pensé à poser des runes. En même temps, qui n'y penserait pas ? Ce serait encore plus suspect de faire comme si elle n'en avait pas posé du tout…

Se décidant, elle traça un set de runes sur le sol, et un autre sur les murs, prenant bien soin de ne pas déclencher le sortilège de détection plus général posé sur la pièce.

– Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-elle une fois que ce fut fini.

Puis elle se rassit à sa place, s'entoura de ses habituels sortilèges et se replongea dans les écrits de Salazar Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Il y eut un bruit de pas au bout du couloir et Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était l'heure de la patrouille des gardes et ces pauvres petits sorciers la faisaient de la même façon que d'habitude. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Pauvres idiots. Indignes d'être des sorciers. Indignes d'exister.

Ils passèrent devant sa cellule et elle gloussa devant leur bêtise.

– Silence Bellatrix, fit l'un d'entre eux.

Cela la fit éclater d'un rire dément. Bellatrix. Comment osaient-ils. Elle était madame Lestrange, anciennement Black. De la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

– Vous allez mourir, fit-elle entre deux rires. Il va venir, et vous. Allez. Mourir.

Se voix s'était faite tranchante à la fin et ils avaient reculé. Oui, oui, ils devaient reculer devant elle. Elle était la plus fidèle partisane du seigneur des ténèbres. Sa favorite. Et elle se vengerait.

– Laisse tomber Jake, elle est complétement folle, fit l'un des deux en entrainant son collègue.

Et Bellatrix rigola de plus belle. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas que son maître était revenu. Elle avait senti la marque reprendre vie sur sa peau et elle avait immédiatement su. Le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu. Et il viendrait la chercher. Dans quelques jours, dans quelques mois, ou dans quelques années. Ce n'était pas vraiment important. Parce que au moins maintenant elle était sure que son maître était bien vivant.

oOoOoOo

Cela devait faire une heure qu'elle était plongée dans un livre lorsque les alarmes de Hermione la firent sursauter. Elle releva les yeux sur la pièce vide, tous ses sens en état d'alerte, et sa main sur sa baguette. Tout fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne distingue un chuintement doux, très discret, mais qui se détachait tout de même dans le silence actuel.

Elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait à peine un instant avant que Nagini ne se glisse dans la pièce, dardant immédiatement sa tête vers elle. Hermione se leva et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que Nagini faisait là ? Ce n'était surement pas un hasard…

Le serpent se glissa rapidement vers elle, sa posture menaçante, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne saisissait pas, elle en était sure. Pourquoi lui envoyer Nagini ? Elle aurait sans peine le dessus sur le serpent. Puis elle comprit. Il voulait qu'elle se défende. Et qu'elle blesse Nagini. Mais si elle blessait Nagini et que celle-ci était déjà un Horcruxe, alors elle blessait Voldemort. Et rompait leur serment. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais déjà Nagini se dressait de toute sa hauteur et Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les serpents. Ils étaient dangereux. Et Nagini n'était pas juste dangereuse, elle était tout simplement terrifiante. Et ses crochets venimeux qu'elle dardait vers elle, elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Arthur Weasley. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

Son angoisse s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Nagini ne pouvait la blesser, puisqu'elle était sous la protection de Voldemort. Si Nagini la blessait, c'était lui qui rompait son serment.

Malgré toute son assurance, elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque le serpent se jeta sur elle, crochets venimeux vers l'avant. Au dernier moment Nagini l'évita, se contentant de l'effleurer plutôt que de lui planter ses crochets dans le corps. La sensation de son corps glissant sur sa peau était particulièrement désagréable et Hermione s'éloigna vivement de l'animal.

– Ah, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon familier, Nagini.

Voldemort se tenait nonchalamment dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il ne montrait aucune trace de déception, son regard rouge la détaillant pensivement.

– Je dirais bien que j'en suis enchantée mais ce serait un mensonge, répondit Hermione en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise comme si ni la présence de Nagini, ni celle de Voldemort ne l'affectait. Ce qui n'était bien sur absolument pas vrai. Voldemort avait fait son premier mouvement pour essayer de la piéger, et elle doutait qu'il s'arrête là.

– Dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez pas peur des serpents ? demanda Voldemort avec une indifférence feinte.

Il s'était avancé dans la pièce et s'était adossé à la table qu'il occupait la veille.

– J'ai malheureusement peur de beaucoup de choses, dont les serpents font indiscutablement partie, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ailliez pu vous défaire du serment de sitôt.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Voldemort siffla quelque chose à Nagini qui vint se lover près de lui, et il lui caressa distraitement la tête comme si elle était un animal de compagnie tout à fait normal.

Hermione était légèrement énervée contre Harry, Ron et Ginny qui auraient dû s'occuper du serpent lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré Voldemort. Mais elle savait que l'argument de Harry pour la laisser vivante avait du sens. Il s'était douté que Voldemort la transformerait surement en Horcruxe pour enfin atteindre le fameux chiffre sept qu'il s'était fixé il y avait longtemps, sans savoir qu'il l'avait en fait déjà atteint. Et dans ce cas il valait toujours mieux savoir quel était le dernier Horcruxe.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre avec irritation. Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'elle était dans son château et il n'était toujours pas parvenu à lui faire rompre son serment. Ni les attaques de Nagini, ni ses illusions, rien ne la surprenait suffisamment pour qu'elle se défende. Elle semblait même s'être forcée à toujours ranger sa baguette dans un endroit difficilement accessible. Et si ce type de comportement était particulièrement stupide de manière générale, cela lui avait évité jusqu'à maintenant de rompre son serment.

Il devait lui reconnaitre un certain courage. Rendre sa baguette inaccessible alors qu'elle était en sa présence, dans son château. Elle devait avoir sacrement confiance dans leur serment inviolable. Et le fait était qu'il n'avait lui-même pour le moment pas trouvé de faille au serment lui permettant de l'attaquer.

Et en plus, si l'un des sortilèges qu'il avait placé sur ses livres avait marché, il n'avait rien pu en tirer. Elle semblait tout lire, dans l'ordre, sans s'attarder plus que cela sur aucun des sujets. Comme si elle comptait simplement tout survoler. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi sacrifier ce qu'ils avaient de l'élixir de vie pour simplement survoler les écrits de Salazar ? Il y avait forcement quelque chose qui lui échappait et il détestait cela.

Il avait toujours un plan de secours bien sûr. La trace magique de Hélène lui permettrait de la localiser une fois qu'elle serait partie, et, dès que les deux semaines se seraient écoulées, il n'y aurait plus de clause de non-agression entre eux. Il faudrait simplement qu'il les isole un par un et qu'il les fasse payer. Cher.

oOoOoOo

Il y eut un bruit sec et le cœur de Hermione s'emballa immédiatement. Elle s'attendait à moitié à voir le plafond s'effondrer sur sa tête. Ou à ce que Nagini se jette sur elle. Mais un coup d'œil lui apprit que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait seulement de Voldemort qui avait refermé un peu trop violement l'un des ouvrages qu'il lisait.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais lorsqu'il remarqua son regard il lui fit tout de même un sourire moqueur. Hermione pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie de tuer quelqu'un. À part peut-être Dolores Ombrage, mais c'était une autre histoire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Voldemort.

Avoir Nagini l'attaquant par surprise tous les deux jours était déjà spécialement pénible. Mais ses illusions… Elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un mangemort était entré dans la bibliothèque et l'avait attaquée avec un Doloris le troisième jour de sa présence au château de Serpentard, alors que Voldemort était absent. Elle l'avait évité de justesse et avait déjà un Diffindo sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle avait annulé son sort au dernier moment, se contentant de se protéger avec un puissant bouclier.

Et elle avait bien fait, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un mangemort, mais de Voldemort utilisant quelques glamours. Et bien sûr ce n'était pas de réels sortilèges mais de simples rayons de lumière inoffensifs. Et il ne s'était pas arrêté là, mettant en place de multiples illusions pour qu'elle l'attaque sans le savoir. Ses runes lui avaient plus d'une fois évité de tout simplement mourir de peur.

Au final, elle rangeait maintenant sa baguette au fond de son fidèle sac en bandoulière, pour ne pas pouvoir jeter un sortilège trop rapidement sans réfléchir. Et elle se retrouvait donc particulièrement vulnérable, sans baguette à portée de main, en plein milieu du château de Serpentard, avec Lord Voldemort pour compagnie. Et cela la rendait furieuse.

C'était impossible de travailler correctement dans ces conditions. Et d'ailleurs, cela nuisait surement à sa stabilité mentale. Ne pouvait-elle donc forcer le serment à considérer cela comme une atteinte à sa personne ? Hum, cela pouvait se tenter, mais il y avait peu de chances. Parce qu'il faudrait réellement qu'il y ait eu un impact sur sa psyché pour que cela marche, et elle ne voulait nullement perdre la raison.

– Quelque chose qui ne se passe pas comme vous le souhaitiez ? demanda Hermione d'un ton innocent.

Cela fit perdre son sourire à Voldemort, et remonter légèrement l'humeur de Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à être frustrée de leur cohabitation forcée. Mage noir ou pas, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, et elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort sortit de la bibliothèque pour ne pas attaquer Hélène. Sa présence lui portait sur les nerfs, à tel point qu'il avait presque eu peur de perdre le contrôle et de rompre sa part du serment. De céder à ses pulsions et de lui fracasser la tête contre l'une des étagères. Violement. Et de se délecter de ses cris de douleur.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de tolérer qui que ce soit. Des années qu'il avait tous pouvoirs sur les personnes avec qui il se trouvait. Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette situation invraisemblable. Mais vingt grammes d'élixir… de quoi retrouver la pierre… ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se refusait. Il y avait des rituels de magie que même lui n'avait tenté tellement ils étaient risqués, et les Horcruxes avaient beau assurer son immortalité, passer des années en tant qu'esprit n'avait rien d'attrayant. Mais avec la pierre, il serait protégé contre bon nombre de choses supplémentaires…

Voldemort ralentit son pas furieux en remarquant qu'il était arrivé au bout de la petite partie réaménagée du château de Salazar Serpentard. Son château. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas plus réhabilité lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance ? C'était un mystère pour lui. Comme la plupart de ses actions à ce moment-là.

Il n'avait que faire de tuer, que ce soit des Moldus ou des sorciers, pour atteindre son but. Mais pourquoi s'était-il enlisé dans cette guerre contre l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il aurait pu renverser le pouvoir bien plus aisément ? Pourquoi enchainer raid sur raid alors qu'il était bien plus facile de tuer discrètement ses opposants ?

La colère qu'il ressentait se retourna contre lui-même. Il était étonné. Déçu. Avait-il été fou à ce moment-là ? Dumbledore avait-il réussit à l'empoissonner sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? À cette pensée les fenêtres autour de lui explosèrent, projetant partout des morceaux de verres qu'il ignora. Il détestait les erreurs. Lord Voldemort ne faisait pas d'erreurs. Mais la fin de son règne…

Sa baguette tournoyait maintenant rapidement dans sa main et il se força au calme. Il avait de nouveau un corps, fonctionnel, puissant. Sa baguette. Son château. Et un énorme problème constitué de quatre personnes visiblement très embêtantes.

D'un mouvement de baguette assuré Lord Voldemort s'appliqua divers glamours le rendant méconnaissable. Il était temps de se rendre compte plus en détail de l'état du monde sorcier. De commencer à planifier son retour.

Et il avait incontestablement besoin de faire autre chose que de surveiller Hélène dans les jours qui venaient, ou il devrait évacuer la tension accumulée sur deux trois villages Moldu à défaut de pouvoir la tuer elle. Pas le mieux pour que son retour reste discret.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard Hermione referma le dernier livre de la pile. Elle regarda tous les livres devant elle et ses notes. Elle avait dû finir de survoler les derniers ouvrages de Salazar Serpentard en vitesse, les deux semaines étant bien trop courtes, même si c'était pour simplement noter les sujets abordés.

Il lui restait encore normalement quelques heures au château de Serpentard avant la fin de la période convenue. Elle aurait pu les utiliser pour approfondir le sujet des sources, ou n'importe quel autre sujet même, mais elle ne voulait donner aucune indication à Voldemort sur ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser.

Et de toute façon, elle préférait ne pas rester jusqu'à la dernière minute. Au moment où les deux semaines seraient passées, il pourrait de nouveau véritablement tenter de la tuer. Autant être bien loin du château à ce moment-là.

Il était donc temps de partir. Fouillant au fond de son sac, elle en sortit son cahier et écrivit rapidement une ligne pour annoncer son arrivée imminente. Elle récupéra aussi sa baguette. D'un mouvement souple, elle rangea les ouvrages de Salazar Serpentard à leur place désignée, et regarda avec regret l'immense bibliothèque. Le fauteuil de Voldemort était vide, comme souvent ces derniers jours, et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Aucune mort inexpliquée n'avait eu lieu selon Harry, Ron et Ginny, mais cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant.

Elle hésita à lui laisser un mot, avant de se raviser. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Aucune envie de le remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Et sa sortie du château serait forcément enregistrée par les protections. Dès qu'elle serait dehors, ils seraient de nouveau ennemis, et elle ne serait enfin plus obligée de supporter ses sourires narquois et ses pseudo-tentatives de mort.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, mais s'arrêta net juste avant d'en sortir. C'était peut-être légèrement puéril, mais elle venait d'avoir une idée pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Lord Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'étais en vacances avec des amis la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas pu avancer autant que je le voulais !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 11 – Juillet 1994 – Août 1994**

Hermione émergea de la cheminée du square Grimmaurd et immédiatement Harry, Ron et Ginny l'étreignirent.

– Eh bien, tu leur avais manqué Hermione, commenta Sirius sur le pas de la porte.

– On dirait bien, répondit Hermione en forçant un sourire.

Elle avait un peu du mal à croire qu'elle était sortie vivante du château de Serpentard. Un instant inquiète, elle scanna tous ses souvenirs, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir été altérés. Semblaient. Elle repoussa résolument ses angoisses dans un coin de sa tête. Voldemort ne pouvait pas avoir déjà contourné le serment. C'était trop tôt, et elle était donc encore protégée contre une altération de sa mémoire. S'il avait pu contourner le serment inviolable, il ne l'aurait de toute façon jamais laissée partir.

– Allez les jeunes, venez diner ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Il cuisine maintenant ? demanda discrètement Hermione.

Sirius était à peu près aussi catastrophique dans une cuisine qu'elle l'était elle-même, et son stress rendait son estomac un peu trop sensible pour manger de la nourriture brulée.

– Pas vraiment, mais ma mère ne peut pas s'empêcher d'envoyer des petits plats ici lorsque nous ne sommes pas au Terrier, répondit Ginny. Cela devrait être tout à fait mangeable. Et après tu pourras aller dormir.

– C'est vrai que tu as une mine affreuse, commenta Ron sans aucun tact.

– Il faudra que je vous parle avant, fit Hermione.

Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller à dormir elle n'émergerait potentiellement pas pendant quarante-huit heures. La potion de vieillissement devait avoir considérablement empoisonné son sang maintenant, et son utilisation abusive du sortilège d'Oxomoco ne devait pas avoir aidé non plus.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger la bonne odeur confirma les dires de Ginny, et Hermione salua Remus qui était lui aussi présent.

– Combien de temps restes-tu ici Hermione ? demanda leur ancien professeur.

– Je ne sais pas encore professeur, répondit Hermione. Je devrai peut-être retourner voir mes parents de temps en temps, mais je vous tiendrai bien sûr au courant.

– Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici Hermione. Et ne t'ai-je pas demandé de m'appeler Remus ?

– Pardon Remus, fit Hermione avec une fausse grimace contrite.

Elle vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si lui aussi ne faisait pas semblant de passer pour un enfant de nombreuses fois par jour. Mais Ron préférait plutôt organiser des faux combats avec Harry pour garder une apparence enfantine, plutôt que de faire attention à son langage. Hermione supposait que la première solution l'amusait plus que la deuxième, le faisant généralement passer pour quelqu'un d'un peu trop direct lorsqu'il tutoyait ou appelait par leur prénom certaines personnes un peu trop facilement.

– Outch ! Ginny ! s'exclama soudainement Ron.

Il se massa douloureusement les côtes et Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se re-matérialisa sans un bruit dans le grand hall du château de Salazar Serpentard, qu'il avait réaménagé il y avait quelques jours de cela. Hélène était partie. L'information lui était parvenue alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes à la recherche de quelques ouvrages rares, mais il ne s'était pas pressé pour autant.

C'est cependant avec une grande satisfaction qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, voulant confirmer le départ de la jeune fille avant de se lancer dans la distillation de l'élixir de pierre philosophale, et dans le rituel pour tracer la localisation de Hélène.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire le trajet, et il observa avec plaisir que le château semblait chaque jour plus proche d'avoir retrouvé son faste d'antan, ses multiples sortilèges de rénovation commençant à porter leurs fruits.

Il se figea cependant lorsqu'il parvint à sa destination. En plein milieu de la bibliothèque, baignant dans une mare de sang, se trouvait le corps de Nagini, visiblement sans vie. Il lui sembla que son cœur rata un battement, un seul, avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Il lui fallut tout de même quelques sortilèges pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, et que Nagini se trouvait actuellement bien en sécurité dans ses appartements. Si le sujet de l'illusion n'avait pas été Nagini, il aurait presque pu apprécier la finisse des sortilèges. À la place, sa résolution de tuer très lentement et très douloureusement cette Hélène s'en trouva intensifiée.

oOoOoOo

– Enfin ! fit Ron en refermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre de Harry. C'est pas trop tôt !

– Raconte maintenant, fit Ginny.

Ses trois amis la regardaient avec empressement. Ils avaient convenu tacitement que Hermione n'écrirait rien de vraiment important dans son journal, au cas où Voldemort réussisse d'une façon ou d'une autre à le lire.

– Il n'y pas eu de souci avec Voldemort ? demanda cependant Harry avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait surement pas raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé à Harry. Il serait capable de tenter de prendre d'assaut le château de Serpentard sur le champ.

– Rien de vraiment déplaisant, fit-elle. Il a essayé de me faire rompre mon serment plusieurs fois, mais du moment que j'ignorais ses tentatives il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

– Heureusement que c'est toi et non Harry que nous avons laissé là-bas, commenta Ginny. Il n'aurait jamais eu la patience d'ignorer Voldemort.

– Je pense que Nagini est déjà un Horcruxe, continua Hermione sans prêter attention à son amie. Il l'a ramenée au château, et lorsqu'il était présent elle restait constamment proche de lui.

Harry, Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient tous que ce serait vite le cas.

– Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose alors ? demanda de nouveau Ginny.

Ils étaient tous dans l'expectative, la regardant, attendant qu'elle leur apprenne qu'elle avait trouvé la solution et que leurs problèmes avec la source étaient enfin finis. Mais devant le temps qu'elle mettait à répondre leur visage s'affaissa légèrement, et Harry envoya même une chaise s'écraser sur l'un des murs dans un brusque accès de colère.

– Tu vas nous dire que nous avons fait tout cela pour rien ? Que j'ai fait revenir ce monstre pour rien ? Que j'ai mis toutes nos vies en danger pour rien ? s'écria Harry.

– Surement pas ! contra Hermione avec force. Ce n'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse exacte que c'était pour rien ! Et n'essaye même pas de commencer à rejeter toute la faute sur toi Harry. Nous avons tous accepté le fait que c'était notre meilleure solution.

Harry se calma, et s'excusa gauchement. Toute cette situation le rongeait visiblement, et le regard qu'échangèrent Ron et Ginny lui apprit qu'ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Harry avait dû détester rester derrière alors qu'elle se trouvait au château de Serpentard.

– Je n'ai rien trouvé de concret, reprit-elle plus lentement. Mais j'ai des suspicions.

– Des suspicions ? demanda Ron.

– Des suspicions, confirma Hermione. Ce n'est rien de vraiment clair. Mais Salazar Serpentard décrit avec beaucoup de précision chacun des sujets qu'il touche. Sauf un. Celui des sources de magie. Pourtant il les mentionne beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit quelque chose qui ne l'ai pas intéressé.

Les autres l'écoutaient avec attention. Quelle différence par rapport à la première fois où ils avaient eu quatorze ans, et où ils se moquaient d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche…

– J'ai fait une matrice des différents sujets abordés dans tous ses livres, continua-t-elle en sortant ses notes de son sac. Et j'ai noté le nombre de fois où les sujets sont adjacents, par rapport bien sûr au nombre de fois où le sujet est abordé.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se penchèrent sur l'immense parchemin qu'elle venait de déplier.

– Si vous regardez la ligne, ou la colonne, avec source de magie, indiqua-t-elle en ne faisant ressortir que celles-ci, vous pourrez constater que le sujet revient très souvent avant ou après des mentions sur les autres fondateurs.

– Ou sur Samhain et Beltane, pointa Ginny.

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent à la mention de Samhain.

– C'est quoi Njörd ? demanda Ron en pointant du doigt une case avec une seule interaction.

– Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione. Il y a qu'une interaction avec les sources, mais c'est la seule fois où Njörd est mentionné. C'est un dieu de la mythologie nordique, dieu de la mer et des vents. Ce qui est intriguant c'est qu'il n'a aucun lien avec la sorcellerie.

Hermione replia soigneusement son parchemin et le rangea de nouveau dans son sac qui ne la quittait jamais.

– Comment pouvons-nous t'aider Hermione ? demanda Harry.

– Il faut trouver où sont les livres des autres fondateurs, fit-elle. Prenez-en chacun un, moi je m'occupe de Njörd. Samhain et Beltane nous verrons après… c'est un sujet trop vaste sans aucune autre indication.

– Es-tu sure que Voldemort possède tous les livres de Serpentard ? fit Ginny.

– Non, je ne suis pas sure. Mais s'il y a des livres qu'il n'a pas pu récupérer, cela sera surement encore plus complexe pour nous de mettre la main dessus.

– Et dans ta bibliothèque, tu n'as rien ? fit Ron. La bibliothèque dans le Norfolk je veux dire.

– Non, fit Hermione. Enfin si, il y a quelques livres de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, mais aucune mention des sources dedans.

Cependant, cela n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose sur Njörd dedans. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie. Et qu'elle fasse des recherches sur le rituel aussi. Mais plus tard. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer tous seuls, et elle rêvait de pouvoir enfin dormir une vraie nuit sans avoir peur pour sa vie.

– Une dernière chose Harry, fit-elle avant de sortir. Tu devrais éviter de t'approcher de Voldemort. Il semblait étrangement suspicieux de toi il y a deux semaines, et je n'explique cela que par la théorie qu'il ait sentit le lien qu'il a avec toi.

– Impossible, rétorqua Harry. Il ne l'a jamais senti avant ! Enfin, pas avant que je ne tente de l'espionner.

– Mais avant il avait utilisé un autre rituel, fit Ginny. Moi aussi j'avais remarqué qu'il te regardait un peu trop souvent, mais je m'étais dit que c'était simplement parce que je paniquais.

– Hors de question que je reste en arrière si vous allez affronter Voldemort !

– Avant d'affronter Voldemort il faut encore que nous trouvions comment enlever l'Horcruxe qu'il y a en toi, fit remarquer Ron.

L'air buté qu'abordait Harry ne rassurait absolument pas Hermione, mais elle décida de laisser tomber le débat pour le moment.

– Brulez vos cahiers de communication aussi, fit Hermione en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Nous ne pouvons être sûrs qu'il ne les trace pas.

– Je vais en enchanter de nouveaux, proposa Ginny.

Hermione lui fit un sourire de remerciement et s'éclipsa dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait au Square Grimmaurd.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec satisfaction les premières volutes d'essence s'élever au-dessus des sept gouttes de l'élixir de pierre philosophale qu'il était actuellement en train de distiller. Le processus s'était lancé sans aucune anicroche, et il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre les résultats des sortilèges d'analyse gazeuse. Il allait y en avoir pour plusieurs jours pour compléter cette première étape, mais l'initialisation de la distillation lui apportait déjà satisfaction.

Et en attendant, il allait pouvoir s'occuper de tracer la magie de Hélène.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla elle eut l'impression que l'air autour d'elle était épais et poisseux, et que la chaleur était infernale. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et gonfler ses poumons lui demandait un effort presque surhumain. Elle avait mal aussi. Une douleur sourde qui parcourait tout son corps et qui engourdissait ses pensées.

Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais sa vision était trouble et tout semblait bouger autour d'elle. Elle referma rapidement ses paupières.

– Hermione ? entendit-elle.

Une voix inquiète. Peut-être Ron. Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa bouche. Cela faisant longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal.

– Tu as soif ?

Elle hocha très légèrement la tête, une intense douleur lui transperçant immédiatement le cerveau, mais quelques instants après elle sentit une paille se poser entre ses lèvres et elle aspira doucement. Les quelques gorgées d'eau qu'elle avala lui firent autant de mal que de bien, semblant bruler son œsophage au passage.

– Q… que… tenta-t-elle de demander.

– Chut, ne parle pas, répondit Ron.

Elle était certaine que c'était lui maintenant, et elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux pour le localiser.

– Tu es tombée malade, fit Ron.

Il était sur sa droite, elle pouvait distinguer le roux de sa chevelure. Elle bougea faiblement sa tête dans l'espoir de l'encourager à continuer.

– Tu as passé plusieurs jours à lutter contre la fièvre, nous avons eu un mal fou à convaincre Sirius et Remus de ne pas t'envoyer à Saint-Mangouste.

Hermione se sentit légèrement soulagée. Elle se souvenait vaguement de quoi elle devait souffrir. Intoxication à la potion de vieillissement. Pas quelque chose de vraiment répréhensible mais il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'ils utilisaient ce genre de potions.

– Comb…

– Chut, la coupa Ron. Tu es encore plus bornée que Harry ma parole. Cela fait quatre jours. Ginny a heureusement réussi à trouver un antidote.

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent en entendant cela. Quatre journées. C'était beaucoup trop long. L'empoisonnement aurait dû la faire souffrir pendant des semaines, lui provoquant de vives douleurs dans les muscles de façon régulière, mais pas de quoi la clouer au lit pendant six jours.

– C'est ton sortilège contre la fatigue, informa rapidement Ron en la voyant s'agiter. Il a aggravé les effets.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait déjà le sommeil la submerger malgré ses efforts.

– Courage, entendit-elle Ron murmurer.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort fit exploser le mobilier autour de lui dans un accès de rage. Comment osait-elle ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Il était excessivement complexe de se protéger contre les localisations par trace magique. Mais forcement il fallait que, une fois de plus, ce qu'il voulait faire se trouve contré par Hélène.

Il avait essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la localiser. Et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver, c'était qu'ils étaient dans les alentours de Londres. Ou à Londres. Parmi des milliers d'autres sorciers. C'était loin d'être suffisamment précis pour qu'il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit.

Non, il allait falloir qu'il trouve autre chose pour les localiser, et percer leur identité. Il devait savoir qui ils étaient, et ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de telles menaces hors de son contrôle. Ils ne s'échapperaient pas. Personne ne lui échappait.

oOoOoOo

Ce n'est que vers début août que Hermione parvint enfin à reprendre suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir rester réveillée quelques heures de suite, la plupart du temps uniquement avec la compagnie de Pattenrond que Ginny lui avait ramené du Terrier. Sirius, Remus et Molly Weasley étaient tous venus la voir plusieurs fois, la plaignant et essayant de la choyer, ce qu'elle avait trouvé particulièrement pénible. Elle les adorait tous les trois, mais étant clouée au lit, et devant en plus maintenir son rôle d'enfant, elle ne pouvait guère leur dire de la laisser simplement respirer.

Pourtant elle avait besoin de cet espace. Elle avait besoin de continuer ses recherches maintenant qu'elle avait une piste. Besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de ce que tramait Voldemort. Besoin de faire quelque chose, de se rendre utile.

– Je vais bien Sirius, beaucoup mieux, répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois au moins d'une voix lasse. Je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir causé du souci, je ne pensais pas refaire une crise ici.

C'était l'excuse que Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient trouvé pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse entrainer à Sainte-Mangouste. Qu'elle avait une maladie Moldue récurrente qui ne pouvait être traitée par magie, qu'ils avaient déjà vu cela, et qu'il fallait simplement laisser passer le temps. Elle ne savait même pas comment Sirius, Remus et Molly avaient pu y croire. Elle espérait que ses amis n'aient pas dû recourir à un quelconque charme de confusion pour arriver à ce résultat, mais elle était quasiment certaine du contraire.

– Laisse la tranquille Sirius.

C'était Harry, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la chambre avec Ron et Ginny, et Hermione lui envoya un regard de remerciement.

– Ah les jeunes, toujours persuadés d'être plus solides qu'ils ne le sont vraiment, fit Sirius avec exagération. Je vous laisse, je vous laisse. Mais Hermione ne doit pas se coucher trop tard hein !

– Oui Sirius, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre de Hermione, et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait deux fois son âge et elle devait se laisser materner. Ses amis rentrèrent rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au Square Grimmaurd et lancèrent plusieurs charmes de discrétion.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Tant de temps perdu à être malade. Et elle avait même loupé l'anniversaire de Neville – il avait reçu de quoi s'acheter se propre baguette de la part de tous les quatre – et celui de Harry – Hermione devrait lui trouver un cadeau correct plus tard –. De plus, même ses amis l'avaient évitée ces derniers jours, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Comme si ne pas savoir ce qui se passait était reposant !

– Aucune nouvelle des agissements de Voldemort, commença Harry. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il fait, mais il n'y a pour le moment eu aucune attaque, aucune disparition inexpliquée.

C'était rassurant, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Nous avons été poser un sort de trace sur Lucius Malefoy, rajouta Ron.

– Vous avez quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, faisant légèrement bouger Pattenrond au passage qui feula de mécontentement. Elle ignora son chat et se concentra sur ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser quelques jours sans qu'ils ne mettent en place ce genre d'idées stupides.

– Ce n'est pas stupide ! s'exclama Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous avons été particulièrement discrets – Harry avait sa cape –, et lorsque le charme se brisera, nous serons quasiment surs que ce sera parce qu'il a été appelé par son maître.

Hermione soupira.

– Vous vous êtes infiltrés au ministère pour cela, c'était très dangereux, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Hermione, nous avons rouvert la chambre des secrets, récupéré les Horcruxes de Voldemort, cambriolé Gringotts au passage et infiltré les défenses du château de Serpentard, énuméra Ginny. S'infiltrer au ministère n'était qu'une vaste partie de plaisir !

Hermione grimaça, admettant sa défaite.

– Du moment que vous avez fait cela prudemment, soupira-t-elle.

– On a peut-être laissé un gaz hallucinogène dans le bureau de Ombrage, admit Ron.

Hermione aurait dû se sentir offusquée de leur imprudence, mais au lieu de cela elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire. Dolores Ombrage était la pire espèce d'être humain, celle qui donnait presque envie de devenir un mage noir pour les éliminer. Une personne dont la cruauté n'avait pas de limite, et qui en plus était dirigée par sa stupidité.

– Nous avons croisé Barty Croupton, le père, aussi, reprit Harry. Il n'est… n'était pas sous Imperium à ce moment-là.

– Son fils a dû sentir la marque revenir pourtant…. murmura Hermione.

– Mais chez son père il n'a aucun moyen de s'enfuir, même s'il parvenait à briser l'Imperium, fit Harry. La première fois qu'il s'en est libéré, c'était parce qu'il avait pu subtiliser ma baguette. Et la deuxième fois, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui était venu le chercher, le libérant et l'aidant à mettre son père sous Imperium.

– Donc vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher Bartemius Croupton, le fils, activement, et attendre qu'il se manifeste, potentiellement à la coupe de Quidditch ? fit Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait guère envie de laisser Bartemius Croupton en liberté, enfin, façon de parler, alors que Voldemort était actif. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'infiltrer chez les Croupton, maitriser le père et le fils, et ensuite les livrer à la justice. Ce serait plus facile de le faire se révéler dans un endroit public, par fausse maladresse.

– Et Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle.

– Rien, répondit Ginny. Aucune alerte.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était surement bien trop tôt pour Voldemort pour organiser une évasion massive d'Azkaban. Il allait vouloir éviter d'attirer trop d'attention dans les premiers temps. Même la version beaucoup plus démente de leur première vie avait attendu plusieurs mois après son retour avant de faire une telle chose.

– Le ministère et l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione.

– Le ministère… soupira Ron. Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore ait fait part de ses suspicions à Fudge, mais s'il l'a fait alors le ministère joue l'autruche. Quant à l'Ordre, ils viennent ici de temps en temps. Ils cherchent des rumeurs sur Voldemort, mais pour l'instant rien n'en ressort, à part qu'ils sont tous très inquiets.

Ces nouvelles lui firent mal. L'imbécilité du ministère. L'inquiétude de l'Ordre. Tout cela était de leur faute. Et il allait falloir qu'ils corrigent rapidement cette erreur.

– Prévisible, commenta-t-elle simplement.

– Sirius et Remus m'ont prévenu de leurs soupçons sur le retour de Voldemort, continua Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

– C'est Sirius qui a insisté bien sûr, expliqua Harry, et il a réussi à convaincre Remus que cela ne servait à rien de me cacher des choses. Hors de question que je fasse partie de l'Ordre bien sûr, mais au moins nous sommes maintenant officiellement au courant d'un retour potentiel de sa part.

C'était bien. Tout ce qu'ils apprenaient par des sources détournées était des informations qui ne rentraient pas dans le serment, et dont ils pouvaient parler librement à n'importe qui, leur donnant un peu plus de marge de manœuvre.

– Et vos recherches, vous avez eu le temps de trouver quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Elle vit ses trois amis échanger un regard incertain et un sentiment d'angoisse lui enserra le cœur.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous avons fait l'inventaire de tous les écrits de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, fit Ginny. Il y a quelques livres à Poudlard bien sûr, quelques-uns au ministère aussi. Mais il en manque beaucoup au total.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de se recoucher et de puérilement rabattre sa couverture par-dessus sa tête. Elle envoya un regard implorant à Ginny mais celle-ci lui répondit par une grimace désolée.

– Non, souffla Hermione. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont chez _lui_ …

– C'est notre supposition la plus probable, que Voldemort ait essayé de récupérer la majorité de ces ouvrages aussi, confirma Ginny. Il a toujours eu ce côté très obsessionnel avec les fondateurs après tout.

– Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours que nos pistes passent par lui ? soupira Hermione.

– Il y a toujours les livres de ta bibliothèque, souligna Ginny. Et ceux de Poudlard et du ministère.

Cela remonta légèrement l'humeur de Hermione. Il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour qu'elle trouve quelque chose dans ces livres. Ce serait encore le plus simple.

oOoOoOo

Lucius était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Narcissa après avoir fini de diner en famille lorsqu'il ressentit sa marque le bruler. Il blêmit visiblement alors que sa main droite se portait sur son avant-bras gauche.

– Lucius ? demanda Narcissa.

Il se leva brusquement, encore plus tendu que ce qu'il avait été ces dernières semaines. Il l'avait craint, en avait même fait des cauchemars, et voilà que cela arrivait. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis treize ans.

– Je dois y aller Narcissa, fit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à rendre assurée.

Il vit l'éclat de compréhension dans les yeux de sa femme et celle-ci se leva et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant doucement.

– Je t'attendrai, fit-elle.

Il retira ses mains et fit un bref signe de tête à Narcissa avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hall d'entrée, d'où il pourrait transplaner. Ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres était vraiment de retour. La vie qu'il avait si soigneusement construite durant ces treize années, sa famille, son fils, tout cela était affreusement à risque.

Il avait admiré le seigneur des ténèbres follement dans sa jeunesse. Le mage noir avait une maitrise de la magie qui était tout simplement inégalée, et il n'avait pas eu peur de dire à voix haute que la société sorcière irait à sa perte si elle continuait à s'ouvrir aux Moldus. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres était aussi un homme qui n'admettait aucune erreur, et qui ne laissait absolument rien se mettre sur son chemin. Il pourrait très bien le tuer ce soir, pour ne pas l'avoir cherché après sa chute comme Bella et d'autres qui étaient maintenant à Azkaban.

Enfin il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, et après une seconde d'hésitation il transplana. Avant même de regarder autour de lui il chercha des yeux le seigneur des ténèbres. Immédiatement son regard s'arrêta sur une imposante forme drapée de noir et il s'agenouilla devant.

– Maître, salua-t-il avec déférence.

Puis ce fut le silence et Lucius dut lutter pour rester impassible alors que la peur s'infiltrait de plus en plus en lui. Il savait ce qui allait venir ensuite. Le doloris. Surement long et puissant. Peut-être même l'Avada Kedavra directement.

– Relève-toi Lucius, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

C'était bien sa voix, froide, glaciale même, et Lucius s'empressa d'obéir. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Lord Voldemort, caché par l'obscurité de la capuche qu'il portait, mais seulement deux pupilles rouges qui semblaient briller comme les flammes de l'enfer. Il s'empressa de baisser la tête, et son regard se porta autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un bureau richement décoré qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait devant un imposant bureau en acajou, sa baguette blanche bien visible entre ses mains.

– Eh bien Lucius, n'es-tu donc pas heureux de me voir ?

La menace était claire dans sa voix et Lucius sentit ses entrailles se geler.

– Excusez-moi, maître, fit-il rapidement. C'est… c'est tout simplement incroyable de vous voir de retour. J'attendais un signe depuis longtemps, au moindre murmure je me tenais prêt à revenir vers vous.

Il eut envie de se secouer lui-même. Jamais il ne bégayait. Il était Lucius Malefoy, le patriarche de l'une des plus puissantes familles du monde sorcier. Mais face au seigneur des ténèbres il n'était rien, rien du tout, et il ne le savait que trop bien.

– Ah Lucius, tant de dévotion maintenant que je suis effectivement de retour… se moqua le seigneur des ténèbres. Endoloris.

Et Lucius hurla devant la douleur, tout son corps soudainement en feu. Il tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Sa vision se brouilla, et toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la douleur inhumaine qui le tiraillait.

Puis le sortilège fut levé, bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, et il se remit à genoux en tremblant.

– Je vous ai toujours été fidèle maître, fit-il. Je vous suis toujours fidèle, je vous en prie pardonnez-moi. Je ne demande qu'à faire de nouveau mes preuves.

– Mais j'espère bien Lucius. Il me semble que tu es quelqu'un d'important au ministère maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Que pouvait bien savoir son maître ? À quel point était-il renseigné ? Allait-il lui reprocher certaines de ses actions politiques ces treize dernières années ?

– Oui maître.

– Je veux que tu me fasses un état des lieux de la société sorcière. Qui tire les rênes du pouvoir. Qui sont les sorciers puissants. Qui s'opposera à mon retour. Tu as une semaine.

– Ce sera fait maître.

Il pouvait faire cela. Facilement.

– Et pas un mot de notre rencontre à qui que ce soit.

– Bien sur maître.

Puis Voldemort lui fit signe de disparaitre de sa vue, et Lucius se dépêcha de transplaner, étonné d'être encore vivant et de repartir avec une mission faisable. À moins que le seigneur des ténèbres ne planifie d'attendre son compte-rendu pour le tuer ?

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews ! L'histoire a passé le cap des 100 reviews, et cela me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 12 – Août 1994**

Sirius Black regarda pensivement les personnes rassemblées dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il avait proposé de lui-même ce lieu à Dumbledore, Harry et ses amis étant actuellement au Terrier. Et si beaucoup de choses pouvaient être dites sur sa famille, il était cependant indéniable que les Black avaient intensivement protégé leur demeure ancestrale.

L'ordre du Phénix était là en entier en entier. Il y avait tous les anciens de l'Ordre encore vivants. Minerva et Dedalus Diggle. Alastor. Elphias Doge et Emmeline Vance. Mondingus Fletcher. Sturgis Podmore. Ce salaud de Rogue. Et Remus bien sûr. Et tous les nouveaux membres. Arthur et Molly, ainsi que leur fils ainé Bill qui réfléchissait à revenir en Angleterre si la menace se précisait, et Charlie qui était de passage pour la coupe du monde. Ses collègues aussi : Kingsley et même sa petite cousine Tonks. Et Hestia Jones, que Dumbledore avait ramenée d'il ne savait trop où.

– Merci à tous d'être venus, commença Dumbledore de son habituelle voix posée. Je vous avais annoncé il y a un mois de cela le possible retour de Voldemort.

La moitié de l'assemblée réprima un sursaut au nom maudit.

– Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu obtenir plus d'informations depuis, continua Dumbledore.

– Quoi ? fit Hestia Jones.

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda plus calmement Emmeline.

– Et lui il ne sert à rien ? intervint Sirius en pointant Servilus du doigt.

Harry était mis en danger par ce potentiel retour de Voldemort. Son filleul, sa raison de vivre. Tout ce qui lui restait de James et Lily.

– Parce que évidement toi tu as servis à quelque chose Black, lui lança Rogue.

Seul le regard de Remus l'empêcha de répondre vertement. Mais c'était vrai. Il n'y avait rien de chez rien chez les aurors. Pas même des rumeurs.

– Du calme, ordonna Dumbledore. Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour trouver des informations. Mais pour le moment Severus n'a pas été appelé, et rien de suspect n'a pu être trouvé.

– Moi j'ai peut-être quelque chose, fit Mondingus.

Sirius lui lança un regard étonné. Mondingus était un petit escroc sans envergure. Trop loin des cercles d'influence des mangemorts. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

– Ne me regardez pas comme cela, fit Mondingus. Ce n'est peut-être rien, et je n'y aurais surement pas prêté attention sans les soupçons de Dumbledore, mais je discutais avant-hier… ou peut-être il y a deux jours, bref, je discutais avec quelques connaissances au Chien Fumé, et il y avait par hasard quelques petits jeunes.

Cela semblait effectivement plus du domaine d'expertise de Mondingus de dénicher quelque chose dans un bar miteux et mal famé tel que le Chien Fumé.

– Et ces petits jeunes ils venaient se saouler pour oublier leur horrible travail à Azkaban, continua Mondingus. Ils se plaignaient. Disaient que les mangemorts semblaient très agités depuis quelques semaines.

– Ils ont senti la marque revenir, commenta Rogue.

Sirius grogna. Tant que l'information ne leur venait que de Rogue, il pouvait encore croire que ce dernier leur mentait. Mais si effectivement il se passait des choses à Azkaban…

– Envoyons un de nos aurors vérifier, fit Alastor en le regardant lui et Kingsley.

– Envoyez-moi moi, proposa Tonks. Je devrais pouvoir dégager du temps pour cela.

Alastor hocha la tête – il était le responsable direct de Tonks – et ce fut décidé. Puis le silence plana pendant quelques secondes.

– Nous n'avons vraiment rien d'autre ? demanda Arthur d'une voix inquiète.

– Non, fit Dumbledore. Et c'est pour cela que je vous encourage tous à rester vigilants. Surtout toi Severus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu que ce salaud ne travaillait pas pour l'autre camp.

oOoOoOo

Hermione revint plusieurs paragraphes en arrière, tournant nerveusement les pages de ce qui ne pouvait qu'être appelé un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Le pire étant qu'il était forcément entouré d'un charme de décrépitude pour être dans cet état. À croire qu'en plus d'être à moitié fou et probablement un mage noir, l'auteur faisait en plus preuve d'un gout du macabre. D'un mauvais gout du macabre.

– Ça va Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui lisait un livre sur des sortilèges de duel particulièrement retors, à moitié allongée sur le lit de Harry dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier.

– Je pense que nous avons fait une énorme erreur, finit par souffler Hermione.

Ginny haussa simplement un sourcil dubitatif devant son visage fatigué.

– Une seule erreur ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

– Le rituel que j'ai mis en place pour lui rendre un corps, qui devait détruire au passage les Horcruxes, ce n'est finalement pas clair s'il détruit les Horcruxes ou leur enveloppe, fit lentement Hermione. L'auteur formule cela de façon étrange, et j'avais considéré que le rituel détruisait les Horcruxes, mais je pense que je me suis trompée…

C'était une énorme erreur d'interprétation, et Hermione se sentait particulièrement frustrée de l'avoir faite.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, intervint Harry. C'était évident à partir du moment où nous avons parlé avec lui. Jamais notre Voldemort n'aurait eu la patience de nous écouter. Il se serait contenté de nous envoyer des Avada Kedavra dessus.

Lui se trouvait assit sur le sol, aux pieds de Ginny.

– Notre Voldemort ? releva Ron. Je crains que ce Voldemort ne soit malheureusement notre Voldemort aussi.

– C'est une catastrophe, souffla Hermione.

Le silence plana un instant dans la chambre.

– Arrête de t'intéresser au rituel, ordonna Harry. Ce qui est fait est fait. Concentre-toi sur Njörd.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Njörd. Elle avait été fouiller dans la bibliothèque du Norfolk un soir quelques jours plus tôt, relisant soigneusement les livres de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui s'y trouvaient. Si elle savait déjà de sa précédente vie ce qu'ils disaient à propos des sources – pas grand-chose – elle avait eu l'espoir cependant d'y trouver une mention de Njörd qu'elle aurait oublié depuis. Mais non. Le nom n'apparaissait pas une seule fois, ne lui donnant pas la moindre piste sur où commencer ses recherches.

Elle s'était aussi introduite dans les archives du ministère, mais comme toutes les fois où elle avait été y faire un tour elle avait été affreusement déçue. Seuls les livres les plus communs y étaient présents, les ouvrages vraiment rares étant soit conservés dans des collections privées, soit dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et de façon prévisible aucun des livres des archives du ministère ne mentionnait Njörd. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucun des ouvrages des fondateurs, ceux-ci ayant toujours été rendus à Poudlard lorsque le ministère mettait la main dessus.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard pourrait peut-être lui apporter des réponses, mais pour cela il lui faudrait encore attendre plusieurs semaines. Le château était fermé aux élèves durant l'été, et s'introduire de force dans Poudlard était un tour de force qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chances de réussir.

Hermione se sentit soudainement découragée devant la quantité de choses qu'il fallait qu'ils résolvent.

– Il faut que l'un d'entre nous regarde aussi comment nous défaire de notre serment inviolable, fit-elle. Nous devons prévenir Dumbledore maintenant que la situation nous échappe. Plus que ce que Rogue est en mesure de faire.

– D'abord Njörd, ensuite le serment, intervint Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif. Voldemort lui paraissait être actuellement un problème bien plus urgent que la source de magie.

– À part convoquer Lucius Malefoy, Voldemort n'a pas vraiment bougé pour le moment, expliqua Ron en agitant l'un des journaux qu'il était en train d'éplucher. Et nous devons comprendre quoi faire avec la source avant de pouvoir tuer de nouveau Voldemort si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois.

– Si seulement nous pouvions simplement lui extorquer comment il protège sa bibliothèque, voler tous les livres qui s'y trouvent et s'en débarrasser fissa, soupira Ginny.

L'idée était tentante mais malheureusement irréalisable. Hermione aurait préféré. Elle espérait en tout cas qu'ils puissent régler leurs problèmes avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient touché à ses Horcruxes. Le rituel qu'elle avait utilisé pour le faire revenir à la vie était suffisamment obscur pour leur garantir une certaine tranquillité pour le moment, mais il finirait forcement par comprendre. S'il ne visitait pas ses Horcruxes par précaution avant. Si jamais c'était le cas et qu'il commençait à en créer de nouveaux ce serait une catastrophe.

– Cela ne sert à rien que nous cherchions tous des informations sur Njörd, le sujet est trop obscur pour qu'il y ait beaucoup de matériel dessus, fit Hermione. Et je veux bien me concentrer dessus, et laisser tomber le serment pour le moment, mais Harry et Ginny vous devez absolument continuer à chercher des informations sur l'Horcruxe de Harry.

– C'est aussi ce que nous pensions, approuva Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça et ils se replongèrent tous les quatre dans leurs tâches.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort prit quelques secondes pour observer Lucius. Ils se trouvaient dans son bureau au château de Serpentard, et ils venaient tout juste de s'installer dans les fauteuils à côté de la cheminée. Lucius était définitivement mal à l'aise, même s'il le cachait bien.

– Puis-je te proposer quelque chose à boire Lucius ? demanda Lord Voldemort. J'ai ici un excellent whisky pur feu. À moins que tu ne préfères du vin ?

Cela sembla déstabiliser encore plus Lucius.

– Du whisky pur feu sera très bien, maître, répondit cependant rapidement l'aristocrate.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus appréciable chez Lucius. Il savait se comporter en société, et il n'était pas totalement idiot. D'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant Voldemort fit apparaitre deux verres pleins. Il but une gorgée du sien avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son mangemort.

– Parle Lucius, ordonna-t-il.

Il laissa Lucius lui détailler la situation politique et sociale du Royaume-Uni pendant deux longues heures, lui posant de temps en temps des questions pour clarifier certains points. Lucius ne lui apprit pas grand-chose qu'il ne savait déjà. Fudge était un idiot. Le ministère était faible. Dumbledore avait encore beaucoup trop d'influence. Et il connaissait quasiment toutes les personnes qui avaient une quelconque importance aujourd'hui. Et même parmi celles qu'il ne connaissait pas, aucune ne semblait former un groupe de quatre.

Ils étaient visiblement très discrets. Parce que si leur puissance magique avait été connue du grand public, Lucius aurait forcement parlé d'eux. C'était particulièrement frustrant. Lucius s'arrêta un instant devant son irritation visible mais Voldemort lui fit signe de continuer, jusqu'à ce que Lucius termine enfin son exposé.

– Il y a-t-il des sujets sur lesquels vous souhaitez plus de détails, maître ? demanda Lucius.

– Harry Potter, répondit Voldemort.

Bien que cela ne fasse pas partie de la mission qu'il lui avait donnée, Lucius ne sembla pas surpris par sa question et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il savait sur son ennemi. Un garçon brillant visiblement. Voldemort allait devoir s'en occuper rapidement. Dès qu'il aurait résolu son problème avec les quatre irritants qui occupaient actuellement une bonne partie de ses pensées.

Voldemort congédia Lucius et celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement. L'aristocrate blond avait été un bon serviteur lors de sa première montée au pouvoir, et ces dernières années il s'était taillé une place de choix au ministère qui ne pourrait qu'être utile à Lord Voldemort. Il avait bien fait de le recontacter, et il partagerait surement bientôt avec lui une infime partie de ses plans, ainsi que son nouveau visage, pour qu'il l'aide à poser les premières pierres de son infiltration du ministère.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'un hibou noir d'encre pénétra dans la chambre de Harry et Ron au Terrier, Hermione ne leva que distraitement la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était vers elle que l'oiseau se dirigeait.

– Tu attendais du courrier ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient seuls, Ron et Ginny essayant de discrètement influencer la fibre créatrice des jumeaux vers leurs meilleures inventions à venir.

– Pas vraiment non, répondit Hermione en détachant la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau, qui ne s'envola pas pour autant.

C'était du parchemin de qualité, et la lettre était simplement adressée à Hélène. Cela la fit frissonner, et Harry se pencha immédiatement vers elle.

– C'est lui ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Harry.

– Oui, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

C'était impossible pourtant. Un hibou ne pouvait la localiser avec ce simple nom, sans même une adresse. Et elle avait pris soin de se protéger fortement contre toutes les façons de la tracer, elle et sa magie. Mais visiblement il avait tout de même trouvé une façon de la joindre…

– Que penses-tu qu'il veuille ? demanda Hermione.

Elle avait sa petite idée, mais Harry restait celui qui connaissait le mieux Voldemort. Enfin, du moins leur Voldemort.

– Je suppose qu'il veut savoir qui nous sommes et ce que nous cherchons, fit Harry. Pour évaluer à quel point nous représentons une menace pour lui. Il déteste ne pas tout contrôler.

– Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir me joindre… indiqua Hermione. Il a dû combiner ma trace magique avec quelque chose d'autre…

Elle jeta un regard méfiant au hibou. Elle ferma la fenêtre d'un mouvement de baguette et lança une batterie de sortilèges complexes sur la lettre et l'oiseau, et les résultats qu'elle obtint furent alarmants.

– Alors ?

– Il s'est servi du réseau postal de façon détournée, fit-elle. Enchantant le hibou pour qu'il suive le réseau dans une certaine zone en détectant ma trace.

Elle devait reconnaitre que c'était brillant comme solution.

– Il sait où nous sommes ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Et avec raison. Il n'y avait pas de Fidelitas autour du Terrier actuellement.

– Non, répondit Hermione. Mais il sait dans quelle zone nous sommes. Et les alentours de Loustry-St-Chaspoule ne sont pas très peuplés…

C'était une erreur de sa part d'avoir quitté le Square Grimmaurd. À Londres il y avait bien trop de sorciers pour que Voldemort puisse les retrouver avec seulement une vague idée de leur localisation. Mais il n'y avait que quelques familles de sorciers dans la région du Terrier… Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle avait cru qu'il serait impossible pour lui de la tracer. À tort visiblement.

– Nous allons devoir lui révéler nos identités maintenant n'est-ce pas ? soupira Harry.

– C'est cela ou prendre le risque qu'il rende visite à toutes les familles de la région pour obtenir des informations…

Il y avait une petite chance qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était une démarche laborieuse, surtout s'il voulait rester discret. Mais s'il le faisait et que quoi que ce soit se passait mal, ces morts seraient sur leur conscience. Ils ne pouvaient en toute connaissance de cause mettre en danger les Faucett, les Diggory ou les Lovegood.

– Je vais regarder ce qu'il veut, fit Hermione.

Harry ne protesta pas et elle déplia le message.

 _« Chère Hélène,_

 _Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'aviez guère eu le temps de lire proprement les derniers ouvrages de Serpentard._

 _Si jamais vous souhaitez avoir de nouveau accès à mes livres, je suis ouvert à la négociation._

 _LV »_

La lettre prit feu à l'instant où elle la termina et lui brula désagréablement le bout des doigts.

– Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour pouvoir le tuer maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

Cela confirmait en tout cas qu'il avait parfaitement suivit ce qu'elle avait lu sur place. Et si son discours n'était pas ouvertement menaçant, le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait la localiser l'était. Et c'était surement le seul message qu'il voulait faire passer.

– Que dit-il ? demanda Harry.

– Il veut s'éviter de devoir faire le tour de tous les sorciers du coin, répondit Hermione. Il veut que je le contacte.

Le hibou noir qui était dans la pièce hulula fortement comme pour signaler son mécontentement et Hermione lui jeta un regard féroce, même s'il n'était en rien responsable de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

– Que vas-tu répondre ? demanda Harry.

– Je vais lui proposer un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous, répondit Hermione. J'irai avec Ron et Ginny, ils m'aideront à négocier si besoin. Peut-être pourrons-nous réussir à accéder aux livres des autres fondateurs au passage.

Parce que Njörd était une piste de plus en obscure. Elle ne trouvait rien sur le Dieu, ou rien dans la littérature sorcière plutôt, et elle ne savait même plus comment continuer ses recherches dessus. Il lui faudrait peut-être se rendre en Norvège à un moment donné, mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer des autres alors que Voldemort rodait.

– Je viens avec vous, affirma Harry.

– Non. Hors de question. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il se rende compte que tu es son Horcruxe Harry.

– Tu as besoin de protection !

– Ron, Ginny et moi sommes en mesure de nous débrouiller face à lui, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Harry croisa ses bras et lui lança un regard noir qui la fit simplement sourire tristement. Il allait falloir qu'elle renforce ses mesures de sécurité. Quelques sortilèges supplémentaires sur son portoloin d'urgence, et elle allait aussi passer faire un tour du côté de chez ses parents pour protéger leur maison et leur cabinet de dentiste. Au cas où.

oOoOoOo

– C'est une mauvaise idée Hélène, je tiens à le répéter, maugréa Ron à côté d'elle.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répliqua Hermione. Mais c'était la moins mauvaise que nous avions.

Ron souffla et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient en Ecosse avec Ginny, dans un lieu totalement désert, au sommet d'une colline qu'ils avaient soigneusement enchantée pour détecter la moindre tentative de magie de la part de Voldemort. Mais soit celui-ci n'avait pas miné le terrain, soit il l'avait fait trop discrètement pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Ils étaient tous les trois venus en avance et leur nervosité augmentait au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait. Hermione gratta distraitement les cicatrices que Pattenrond lui avait faites sur les bras lorsqu'il avait étrangement compris qu'elle partait de nouveau.

Et soudainement Voldemort se matérialisa à quelques pas d'eux dans une impressionnante fumée noirâtre qui suintait le pouvoir et la magie noire. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir se moquer de cette démonstration de puissance, mais en réalité elle se sentait plutôt terrifiée, à sa plus grande frustration. Heureusement que Ron, Ginny et elle avaient assez de maitrise pour ne rien laisser transparaitre de l'appréhension que cet étalage de magie avait fait naitre chez eux.

– Lord Voldemort, salua Hélène d'une voix neutre.

– Avez-vous donc perdu l'un de vos amis ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de répondre à cela.

– Que voulez-vous pour me laisser de nouveau accéder à votre bibliothèque ? demanda plutôt Hermione.

Apres tout, c'était le prétexte que Voldemort avait lui-même utilisé pour la contacter. C'était certain qu'il avait forcement mis quelque chose en place au château de Serpentard, un piège quelconque. Pas quelque chose de dangereux, puisque le nouveau serment qu'ils allaient surement prêter assurerait l'intégrité physique et morale de Hermione, mais néanmoins quelque chose qui leur causerait du tort.

– Je veux savoir ce que vous cherchez, répondit Voldemort.

Ron avait donc eu raison lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté tous ensemble, pensa Hermione. Il était plus que probable que Voldemort ait intégré quelque chose pour détecter qui ils étaient dans les barrières du château, et il se contentait donc d'une question qui ne lui apporterait que peu de choses pour les inciter à accepter. À moins que comme le soutenait Harry, il veuille absolument s'assurer que leurs recherches ne le menaçaient pas.

– Cela peut être envisageable, fit Hermione à contre cœur.

Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui, même si cela ne leur coutait pas grand-chose. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant ce rendez-vous qu'ils avaient besoin de lire les livres qu'il pouvait avoir. Ou au moins de savoir s'il les avait. Et qu'ils ne pouvaient risquer qu'il trouver un autre moyen de découvrir leur identité.

– Nous vous dirons l'intitulé du sujet que nous étudions, si vous me laisser accéder durant une semaine à tous les ouvrages des fondateurs de Poudlard, continua Hermione.

– Je veux savoir ce que vous recherchez, et pourquoi, exigea Voldemort.

L'assurance qu'il parvenait à mettre dans sa voix était tout simplement incroyable, et Hermione se remémora ce que Harry lui avait raconté de la première rencontre entre Dumbledore et Tom Riddle. De cette maitrise de la magie de persuasion que le jeune Voldemort avait déjà à l'époque. Mais ce genre de magie ne marchait que sur ceux ne maitrisant pas l'occlumencie.

– Non, répondit-elle simplement. Rien de ce que vous pourriez nous proposer ne nous fera vous dire cela.

Le visage de Voldemort se fit visiblement plus orageux et Hermione sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos. Pour le moment ils ne les avaient pas encore attaqués, cherchant à l'attirer de nouveau au château de Serpentard. Mais il pouvait à tout moment perdre patience et décider de trouver ses réponses d'une façon plus violente.

– Trois jours dans ce cas, fit Voldemort.

– Cinq.

– Trois. Jours.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron, et il haussa très légèrement les épaules. Ils n'en tireraient rien d'autre.

– Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

Elle crut apercevoir une fugace lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de Voldemort qui la glaça. Elle se savait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de rendre son déguisement caduc si elle le suivait, ce qui était déjà une mauvaise nouvelle en soit. Mais elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas en plus encore d'autres plans dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence.

De nouveau ils prêtèrent serment, et bien trop vite Hermione se retrouva seule avec Voldemort, qui abordait un air satisfait qui ne la rassurait absolument pas.

– Vous devez me dire ce que vous recherchez, demanda Voldemort.

– Les sources de magie, répondit Hélène avec calme.

L'air de satisfaction de Voldemort sembla se crisper légèrement et Hermione retint un sourire narquois. C'était un sujet particulièrement vaste, et surtout sans aucun intérêt, a priori, pour Voldemort. Les sources existaient et avaient toujours existé, gardiennes des flux de magie qui circulaient sur Terre, mais il n'était pas possible de les utiliser de quelque manière que ce soit.

– Rapprochez-vous Hélène, cela ira plus vite avec un transplanage d'escorte, fit Voldemort d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Hermione retint un frisson et se rapprocha prudemment, sa baguette toujours à portée de main, prête à réagir si besoin. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il lui tendit son bras gauche et son regard la mettait clairement au défi de s'en saisir. Ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir hésiter elle s'en saisit avec une indifférence feinte, comme s'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre et non le mage noir le plus craint depuis des siècles.

– Je suis prête, signala-t-elle d'un ton faussement nonchalant alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Elle ne devait pas le duper beaucoup parce qu'elle put apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'initie le transplanage. Elle sentit distinctement le moment où ils traversèrent les barrières du château de Salazar car ce fut aussi le moment précis où un sortilège commença à attaquer ses glamours. Voldemort était presque trop prévisible sur ce coup là, pensa-t-elle distraitement.

Elle tenta de contrer le sortilège bien sûr, faisant furieusement tournoyer sa baguette autour d'elle avant même que le transplanage ne soit fini, mais elle se rendit compte rapidement que c'était vain. Quoiqu'il ait mis en place, c'était astucieux et difficile à contrer. Même si elle avait eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Et en plus d'avoir contré les glamours, ce qu'il avait mis en place avait aussi annulé la potion de vieillissement. Résignée, Hermione baissa sa baguette et sentit son corps rétrécir significativement et ses cheveux devenir broussailleux et plus foncés. Une fois la transformation finie, elle jeta un regard moqueur à Voldemort.

– Alors, vous êtes satisfait ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était quasiment certaine que sa vraie apparence ne ferait qu'ajouter à ses questionnements autour d'eux, plutôt que d'y répondre. Il s'était légèrement éloigné alors qu'elle se retransformait et son visage afficha un instant sa perplexité, une émotion incongrue pour lui qui n'affichait toujours que sa supériorité sur son visage parfait. Surement ne devait-il pas s'attendre à la voir devenir encore plus jeune, ni à avoir en face de lui une parfaite inconnue.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, passant au tutoiement devant son corps d'enfant.

Le ton était légèrement incertain, mais pas moins impératif, et Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui mentir, et elle savait qu'il ne lui faudrait de toute façon que quelques heures pour trouver qui elle était maintenant qu'il connaissait son vrai visage.

– Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vais rentrer en quatrième année à Poudlard.

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait en comprenant au regard agacé de Voldemort qu'il n'avait pu déceler aucun mensonge dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

– Une sang-de-bourbe, murmura-t-il.

Et cette fois-ci il y avait une pointe de mépris dans sa voix qui fit froncer les sourcils de Hermione. Elle se fichait royalement qu'il la tutoie ou qu'il lui manque de respect d'une quelconque autre façon, mais la traiter de sang-de-bourbe était juste particulièrement hypocrite de sa part. Elle eut presque envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais se retint. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui révéler qu'ils en savaient bien plus sur lui que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

– Sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être, répondit-elle plutôt. Et n'attendez pas de moi que je m'excuse de souiller la demeure de votre ancêtre avec mon sang impur, cela me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

Voldemort sembla à court de mots pendant un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits, affichant un visage totalement neutre, comme si la situation n'avait absolument rien d'étrange. Hermione admira un instant sa capacité à ne pas se laisser surprendre plus que cela par quoi que ce soit.

– Les autres ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione le regarda pensivement, se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre, ce qui la fit paraitre encore plus jeune que ce qu'elle semblait être. Puis, sachant que ce ne serait pas plus compliqué pour lui de déduire l'identité de ses amis que de trouver la sienne, elle se décida.

– Virgnie est Ginny Weasley, Ralph Ron Weasley et Hadrien…

Elle hésita un instant, avant de continuer.

– Hadrien est Harry Potter. Pas besoin de vous le présenter plus j'imagine ?

Il ne réagit pas, et elle comprit qu'il avait deviné avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler. Il avait dû se renseigner sur l'entourage de Harry Potter. À moins qu'il n'ait gardé quelques souvenirs de ses mois avec Quirrell, même si les recherches de Hermione l'amenaient à supposer qu'il n'avait pas dû être totalement conscient pendant cette période.

– Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? demanda finalement Voldemort.

Hermione soutint son regard sans ciller.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle. Et cela ne fait pas partie de notre accord.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouveau prêté serment il ne pouvait plus la blesser. Mais la satisfaction de Hermione n'était que superficielle, parce que la situation générale dégénérait de plus en plus. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait dû s'échapper. Jamais il n'aurait dû savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Jamais il n'aurait dû savoir qui ils étaient. Et pourtant c'était maintenant le cas.

Il allait falloir qu'elle prévienne Harry, Ron et Ginny au plus vite que leurs théories s'étaient avérées correctes et que Voldemort connaissait maintenant leur identité. Heureusement que Ginny avait tenu sa parole et leur avait procuré de nouveaux cahiers de communication que Voldemort ne devait pas encore avoir tracé. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle leur en prépare encore des nouveaux lorsque Hermione reviendrait de chez Voldemort.

Mais en attendant, Hermione ressortit une fiole de potion de vieillissement de sa poche dont elle but une gorgée, et s'appliqua de nouveau ses glamours. Elle allait profiter des trois journées devant elle pour explorer une fois de plus la bibliothèque de Voldemort, et si celui-ci connaissait son apparence ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer de la dévoiler à de potentiels mangemorts de passage.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort fit distraitement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Hermione Granger. Une sang-de-bourbe qui paraissait pourtant naviguer avec aisance dans les écrits des fondateurs. Une sang-de-bourbe qui avait tenu entre ses mains les livres de Salazar Serpentard. Le pauvre fondateur devait se retourner dans sa tombe devant un tel manque de respect.

Cela l'avait vraiment surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Parce qu'elle avait une maitrise de la magie moins médiocre que celle des autres sorciers. Et une connaissance des sortilèges qui l'avait plus d'une fois étonné lorsqu'il avait passé deux semaines avec elle plus tôt cet été.

Or les sang-de-bourbes étaient généralement à peine meilleurs que des cracmols. Ils ne savaient pas défendre leurs intérêts, préférant se soumettre au bon vouloir des sang-purs dans l'espoir de s'intégrer. Leur besoin de reconnaissance sociale les poussait à être plus que malléables. Mais l'attitude de Hermione Granger était très loin de cela.

Et les autres… Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et surtout Harry Potter. C'était impossible. Aucun sorcier aussi jeune ne pouvait avoir ces capacités. Il ne parlait pas de puissance magique, qui pouvait être impressionnante quel que soit l'âge. Non, il parlait de la vaste connaissance des sorts et sortilèges de ces quatre… enfants.

Qui n'étaient pourtant pas des enfants, il en était sûr. Leur comportement, leurs connaissances, étaient ceux d'adultes sans aucun doute. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Des hypothèses toutes les plus étranges les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit.

Ils étaient possédés par quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de puissant. Mais qui ? Dumbledore ? Même lui ne pourrait pas aussi bien contrôler quatre sorciers dans un duel. Et puis quel serait le but de faire cela ?

Ils n'étaient pas Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Mais la sang-de-bourbe l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait affirmé cela, et il avait pu sentir que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Ils étaient des voyageurs temporels. Après tout, il avait immédiatement remarqué que Hermione Granger avait dit son nom, et sa situation actuelle, mais pas son âge. Mais même la magie avait ses limites. Il n'y avait aucun rituel permettant de remonter plus de quelques heures en arrière. Et même si par un quelconque miracle ils en avaient trouvé un, la cohérence spatio-temporelle aurait volé en éclat à peine quelques jours après qu'ils soient revenus en arrière.

Leur arrivée avait quelque chose à voir avec une source magique. Mais les sources magiques ne permettaient pas d'utiliser leur magie pour quoi que ce soit. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il avait tenté à une époque de s'approprier le flux continu de magie qui semblait y tourner en rond, mais il était impossible de ne serait-ce que de le faire dévier légèrement de son chemin. Et si ces… enfants semblaient puissants, ils n'étaient pas non plus meilleurs que lui.

Voldemort tapota son bureau de sa main libre avec une certaine impatience. Hermione Granger ne parlerait pas. Elle ne lui avait révélé que ce qu'il aurait été capable de trouver par ailleurs. Et son serment l'empêchait malheureusement de la torturer pour avoir les réponses qu'il voulait.

Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de les faire parler. Rapidement.

oOoOoOo

Trois jours était une durée de temps bien trop faible pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que survoler tous les livres des fondateurs que Voldemort possédait. Une collection que Hermione ne pouvait s'empêchait d'admirer, tout en se demandant le nombre de personnes qu'il avait dû tuer pour récupérer tout cela, de la même façon qu'il avait tué Hepzibah Smith pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Pourtant, Voldemort ne l'avait guère embêtée cette fois-ci. Il avait même été absent la plupart du temps, occupé à faire elle ne savait quoi. Peut-être rechercher des informations sur Harry, Ron, Ginny, et elle. Pas qu'il puisse trouver quoi que ce soit les compromettant.

Les rares fois où elle l'avait croisé, il s'était contenté de quelques paroles et regards méprisants qui lui auraient donné envie de se terrer dans un coin si elle n'avait pas elle-même quelques souvenirs lui permettant de lui répondre du même ton. Après tout, il ferait bien moins le fier s'il savait que dans sa première vie, il était mort stupidement en tentant pour la troisième fois de tuer Harry Potter d'un Avada Kedavra, alors que les deux premières n'avaient pas marché le moins du monde.

Mais les trois jours avaient tout de même été suffisants pour qu'elle puisse compléter sa carte des différents sujets abordés en même temps que les sources de magie – surtout maintenant qu'elle ne devait plus essayer de cacher ce qu'elle cherchait –, et cela lui confirma que c'était bien quelque chose qui avait un lien avec les fondateurs. Elle trouva aussi une autre notion de Njörd, cette fois-ci dans un livre de Godric Gryffondor.

Mais malgré cela les livres des fondateurs ne firent ressortir aucune nouvelle information, aucune nouvelle piste de recherche, et au bout des trois jours Hermione se retrouva avec une immense matrice des différents sujets abordés, mais toujours aussi peu d'informations sur les sources de magie qu'avant de venir.

Elle fixa avec exaspération les centaines de lignes s'étalant devant elle, comme si c'était de leur faute, et remarqua presque par hasard une case qui semblait être une anomalie, un sujet cité une seule fois par un ouvrage de Helga Poufsouffle. C'était sans aucun rapport avec les sources de magie, mais cela étonna tout de même Hermione. Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre le Palais du Latran et Helga Poufsouffle ?

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Je dois avouer que le « à la semaine prochaine » qui trainait à la fin du précédant chapitre était une erreur de ma part. Mais comme le chapitre 13 était presque prêt, je me suis dit que j'allais assumer ma bourde et effectivement publier en une semaine ^^.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 13 – Août 1994**

Hermione fourragea frénétiquement parmi ses notes, déplaçant Pattenrond qui, comme d'habitude, n'aimait rien de plus que de dormir sur une pile de livres.

– Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, et retourna les parchemins et les livres étalés sur le bureau de Ron. Où est-ce que ses notes sur les fondateurs étaient passées ? Puis son regard se posa sur la tasse remplie de café de Ron. Posée sur une pile de parchemins.

– Qu'est-ce que ton café fait sur mes notes Ronald ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Ron afficha une expression désolée qu'elle jugea insuffisamment convaincante pour être honnête.

– Allons Hermione, ne fais pas comme si tes notes n'étaient pas enchantées contre les taches de tous types, offrit-il en guise d'excuse.

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant. D'un geste sec, elle récupéra ses notes, faisant au passage tomber la tasse qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux sur le tapis.

– Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

– Voyons Ron, ne fais pas comme si le sol de ta chambre n'était pas enchanté contre les taches, répondit Hermione avec un sourire vicieux.

Les deux se fixèrent, refusant de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre.

– Ron, Hermione, arrêtez d'être idiots ! intervint Ginny.

Hermione évita de justesse le maléfice de Chauve-Furie que la rousse leur envoya lorsqu'ils ne réagirent pas à son intervention.

– Ginny ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'il se débattait avec le sortilège.

– Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir une conversation civilisée entre adultes s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry d'une voix légèrement cassante.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Harry, allongé sur son lit, et qui arrivait pourtant à leur jeter un regard ennuyé digne de Draco Malefoy. Hermione poussa un soupir et fit quelques pas pour s'assoir sur la chaise devant le bureau. Elle était rentrée en début d'après-midi du château de Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un seul moment de calme pour échanger dans la journée, le Terrier vibrant comme toujours de vie. Alors comme d'habitude Ginny et elle s'étaient glissées dans la chambre de Ron et Harry dès que tout le monde les pensait endormies.

– Qu'as-tu trouvé Hermione ? demanda Ron.

C'était dit sur le même ton que des excuses et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Elle était épuisée, et elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour lorsqu'elle était épuisée.

– Il sait qui nous sommes, fit Hermione et sa voix monta dans les aigus.

– Nous savons qu'il sait qui nous sommes, fit doucement Harry. Tu nous l'as dit dès le premier jour via les cahiers, et nous nous y attendions. Parle-nous de tes recherches plutôt.

Hermione eut envie de hurler de frustration. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi calmes ? Voldemort savait qui ils étaient maintenant ! Et elle le revit, avec son sourire narquois sur son visage aristocratique, lui annoncer que maintenant qu'il savait qui ils étaient, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance contre lui. Qu'il les traquerait un à un lorsqu'elle serait partie de chez lui. Qu'il les tuerait tous dès qu'il aurait obtenu des réponses à ses questions. Ron, Ginny et Harry sous-estimaient clairement le danger.

À moins qu'ils n'aient eux aussi des mauvaises nouvelles à lui apprendre ? Des nouvelles encore plus inquiétantes ?

– Avant cela, pouvez-vous me dire l'état de la source ? Vous deviez aller vérifier que tout allait bien non ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry, Ron et Ginny firent une grimace et Hermione ferma un instant les yeux.

– Elle a commencé à dévier n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une voix lasse.

– Nous avons effectivement pu détecter une déviation, répondît Ginny. Mais j'ai dû utiliser un nouveau sortilège pour cela, plus précis. Il est tout à fait possible que cela fasse déjà des années que la source dévie, sans que nous puissions le détecter.

Hermione eut envie de demander quel était le sortilège que Ginny avait utilisé, et d'en analyser la construction intrinsèque le rendant plus précis, mais ce n'était guère le moment pour cela.

– La déviation semble-t-elle plus accélérée que dans notre monde ? demanda-t-elle.

– Dur à dire, fit Ginny. Mais je dirais que non.

C'était un maigre soulagement.

– Et tes recherches alors ? la relança Harry.

– Il a effectivement la plupart des ouvrages des fondateurs, fit-elle. Plus que ce qui est aujourd'hui référencé. Il a même le journal de Serdaigle ! Il est porté disparu depuis des siècles ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire en détail, mais il contint…

– Hermione, la coupa Ron avec un regard blasé.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, restez tous ignorants toute votre vie, répondit-elle. Pour faire court, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a effectivement un lien avec les fondateurs, même si je ne sais pas exactement lequel. Et je suis encore tombée sur la mention de Njörd.

– Penses-tu avoir eu toutes les infos de ces livres ou faudra-t-il que tu y retournes ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait actuellement aucune envie de revoir Voldemort de près ou de loin.

– Il faut que je trie un peu tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et ensuite ma prochaine priorité est Njörd.

– Très bien, fit Ron. Tu vas dormir longtemps tu penses ?

– Surement, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne devrais pas être malade. Il faut encore que nous parlions de deux trois petites choses cependant avant que j'aille me coucher.

Voldemort. Le serment. L'Horcruxe de Harry. La coupe du monde de Quidditch.

– Hors de question, tu vas te coucher de suite, fit Harry.

– Mais…

– Tu as une mine affreuse, pointa Ron.

– Ce n'est pas…

– Et de toute façon nous refusons de parler plus longtemps avec toi ce soir, rajouta Ginny.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?

Hermione tourna un regard incrédule vers Ginny et avisa son expression butée. Puis vers Harry qui semblait lui aussi résolu. Et enfin vers Ron qui haussa simplement les épaules. Elle se résigna. Si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir cette nuit, tant pis pour eux.

oOoOoOo

– Hermione.

Hermione n'enregistra que distraitement le son, toute son attention concentrée sur les courbatures dans son corps.

– Hermione, il est temps de se lever jeune fille.

Puis une main ferme secoua doucement son épaule. Hermione émit un grognement fort peu gracieux avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

– Ah Merlin merci, fit Molly Weasley. Je commençais à croire que c'était une nouvelle crise.

Son visage affichait un réel soulagement et Hermione se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir autant inquiétée ces vacances. Derrière Molly elle remarqua Ginny qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

– Pardon Madame, fit difficilement Hermione. J'ai lu un peu trop tard hier soir.

Molly Weasley sembla légèrement exaspérée, avant de lui signaler qu'il fallait tout de même qu'elle se lève pour le repas du midi. Puis elle sortit de la chambre en entrainant Ginny avec elle pour finir de mettre la table.

Hermione fit un effort pour se redresser, ayant l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine une heure. Mais elle savait que c'était simplement le contrecoup de ne pas avoir dormi du tout pendant les trois jours qu'elle avait passés au château de Serpentard, utilisant chaque minute à sa disposition pour parcourir les ouvrages des fondateurs.

Elle hésita un instant à prendre une potion mais se retint. Elle devait éviter de commencer à en abuser. Elle avait comme le pressentiment que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, et qu'elle aurait bien besoin de garder de côté ce genre de solutions pour des journées encore plus difficiles.

Elle ne participa pas vraiment à la discussion lors du déjeuner, mais comme il était question de Quidditch cela ne se remarqua pas trop. Même en temps normal elle n'y aurait trouvé que peu d'intérêt. Après tout, elle savait déjà que Viktor attraperait le vif d'or, mais que l'Irlande gagnerait.

oOoOoOo

Dès que Lucius sortit de son bureau Voldemort fit réapparaitre plusieurs documents devant lui et leur jeta un regard critique. Il n'avait que peu besoin de dormir, mais pourtant il avait l'impression de se trouver à court de temps par rapport à tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

Bien que la politique du ministère elle-même n'ait pas vraiment changé depuis sa chute, les acteurs étaient tout de même différents. S'il voulait pouvoir s'y infiltrer il allait falloir qu'il rattrape tout son retard, et il avait besoin d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout. Lucius était une première étape, un maillon bien placé de la chaine. Mais il allait aussi devoir rapidement reprendre contact avec les autres. Alecto et Amycus. Avery. Yaxley. Crabbe et Goyle. Gibbon. Macnair. Nott. Rowle. Selwyn. Peut-être pas tous en même temps cependant. Avery, Yaxley et Nott devraient suffire dans un premier temps. Il les convoquerait demain.

Il allait aussi falloir qu'il surveille Dumbledore. Il y avait toujours Severus auprès de lui, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance maintenant qu'il avait passé des années auprès du vieux fou ? Ce dernier avait beau être partiellement sénile, il n'en restait pas moins persuasif. Et si Rogue penchait sans conteste du côté de la magie noire il ne pouvait oublier qu'il lui avait demandé d'épargné la sang-de-bourbe de Potter. Et qu'il l'avait tuée. Rogue pouvait très bien œuvrer contre lui juste par rancune. Il allait attendre un peu avant de le contacter. Pour le moment il ne voulait pas risquer que l'information de son retour parvienne à Dumbledore.

Il avait beaucoup de ses fidèles à Azkaban aussi. Bellatrix. Les frères Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov. Mulciber. Augustus Rookwood. Jugson. Travers. Pettigrow. Et d'autres encore. Mais attaquer Azkaban sans révéler son retour au public était délicat, et s'il avait le pressentiment que Fudge jouerait l'autruche face à son retour, il ne savait pas jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. Non, il était encore trop tôt pour Azkaban, quoique cela n'excluait pas le fait d'y faire un petit tour de reconnaissance dans les semaines qui venaient.

Il fallait rajouter à tout cela Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et leurs deux acolytes roux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son ennemi et une sang-de-bourbe avaient pris la peine de le ressusciter pour faire des recherches sur les sources de magie. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Et la sang-de-bourbe avait refusé de répondre à la moindre de ses questions durant les trois jours qu'elle avait passés chez lui. Il lui ferait payer son insolence dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Et puis il y avait cette prophétie avec Potter. Pas étonnant qu'ils la connaissent. Dumbledore avait dû la révéler à Potter. Mais c'était tout de même étonnant qu'ils aient été prêts à la lui partager. Elle désignait tout de même Potter comme le seul pouvant le vaincre… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tarde à frapper. Plus il prenait son temps, plus Potter progressait. Mais il n'était pas encore en mesure de faire kidnapper les quatre enfants, ou ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si leurs capacités en duel étaient négligeables…

Il allait devoir les surveiller de près. Il devait aussi travailler à briser son serment. Peut-être aussi se pencher sur quel rituel de résurrection exactement ils avaient utilisé.

oOoOoOo

La plupart des sorciers britanniques ne transplanaient jamais plus loin que le Royaume-Uni. Non seulement le transplanage était de plus en plus difficile en fonction de la distance, mais en plus il y avait quelques barrières ministérielles qui monitoraient les passages non autorisés.

Mais pour Hermione cela était un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait toujours préféré transplaner aux Portoloins, et lorsqu'elle avait dû faire de fréquents déplacements à l'étranger pour le ministère de la magie dans sa première vie, elle avait rapidement demandé et obtenu un permis de transplanage international. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de permis cette fois-ci ne changeait pas grand-chose. Les différents ministères considéraient tellement la masse des sorciers comme des idiots que les barrières de sécurité nationales n'étaient guère complexes à contourner pour elle.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit du 23 au 24 août, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement du Terrier et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard en plein milieu de la place Saint-Pierre au Vatican. Elle s'introduisit ensuite dans les sous-sols en utilisant sa forme animagus, puis dans les archives du Vatican en utilisant quelques sortilèges de dissimulation. Cela était particulièrement facile, notamment parce que les sorciers ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement intéressés au Vatican, ou en tout cas plus depuis des siècles.

L'obscurité régnait dans les multiples salles des archives, mais Hermione n'avait besoin que de quelques sortilèges pour s'orienter facilement, et en moins de dix minutes elle se retrouva devant un rayonnage quelconque, ses yeux fixés sur la tranche d'un livre. « Un rêve étrange », de Helga Poufsouffle.

Elle le sortit délicatement, presque révérencieusement, de l'étagère, et le regarda avec attention. C'était un livre d'apparence simplissime. Écrit avec une encre quelconque. Sur du parchemin quelconque. La seule trace de magie qu'elle put détecter était un simple charme de conservation. Et effectivement, pour un livre vieux de mille ans, celui-ci semblait en parfait état.

Pourquoi ce livre n'avait-il jamais été référencé nulle part dans le monde sorcier, à l'exception d'une petite ligne dans l'un des livres de Rowena Serdaigle l'encensant ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Et pourquoi avait-il été conservé par le Vatican, d'abord au palais du Latran, puis dans les archives secrètes sous la cité ? Pourquoi Helga Poufsouffle aurait-elle fait cela ? Mais peut-être était-ce simplement un étrange hasard qui avait fait atterrir ce livre ici…

Hermione vérifia qu'elle était toujours seule et s'installa à l'une des tables. Précautionneusement, Hermione ouvrit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. C'était des récits. Des récits qui parlaient de lieux et de choses complètement légendaires et irréelles. Comme ce passage sur l'Atlantide.

« _Apres l'offense de son frère, Zeus ordonna aux Héliopathes de s'envoler et de bruler la cité. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent, leur puissant souffle semblant venir tout droit de l'enfer, comme si Hadès soutenait Zeus. Et malgré la puissance des flots, la cité de Poséidon fut vaincue, emportant ses trésors avec elle._ »

Et tout était dans le même style, parlant d'un sujet sur quelques lignes avant d'en changer sans aucune transition logique. Elle sentait déjà la déception l'envahir. Si elle était venue là surtout par curiosité, elle avait eu l'espoir que peut-être, peut-être elle trouverait quelque chose d'utile dans ce livre.

« _Et avec ses trois alliés, l'homme se dressa face à la mort. L'un protégeait son corps, l'autre lui donnait sa force, et le troisième le liait à ses ancêtres._ »

– Les reliques, souffla Hermione.

C'était flou, et cela pourrait parler d'autre chose, mais cela correspondait étrangement bien aux trois reliques de la mort. La cape, la baguette, et la bague. Elle poussa plus loin.

« _Hammurabi, en plus de ses textes de lois et de ses grandes conquêtes, laissa aussi après sa mort une nouvelle approche révolutionnaire de l'arithmancie_ , _dans la bibliothèque cachée de son second palais._ »

Cela aussi avait un accent de vérité, puisque la bibliothèque cachée de l'ancien roi babylonien avait été découverte il y avait une centaine d'années de cela, bien après que Helga Poufsouffle ait écrit ce livre d'ailleurs, et qu'il y avait effectivement de précieuses théories d'arithmancie dedans.

Serait-ce possible que ce livre ne parle en fait pas de légendes, mais de vrais lieux, de vrais objets ? Mais les Héliopathes ne pouvaient être réels… Et l'Atlantide non plus. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux ? Se concentrant de nouveau Hermione continua à lire le livre, se demandant quelle part de ce qui y était décrit était réelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un paragraphe inespéré.

« _Et ils dansèrent tous les quatre pour fêter leur réussite, autour de la source. Le chevalier et son épée. La sage et son diadème. Le politicien et son médaillon. Et la dernière les fit tous boire à sa coupe._ "

Ce qu'il y avait avant et après n'avait rien à voir avec la source, mais ce passage lui donnait une nouvelle piste. Se pourrait-il que les reliques des fondateurs aient un quelconque lien avec la source ? C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient mentionnées ensemble.

Hermione finit de lire le livre, mais il n'y eut aucune autre mention des sources. Ni des reliques. Ni même des autres fondateurs. Elle s'étira et se releva, posant le livre sur la table. Contrairement à la plupart des autres livres des fondateurs, il n'avait même pas de charme dessus l'empêchant d'en faire une copie, et elle en fit une. Peut-être que une fois que leurs problèmes avec Voldemort et avec la source seraient résolus, elle pourrait rechercher les autres sujets abordés par Helga Poufsouffle dans cet ouvrage.

Puis elle rangea le livre original à sa place, effaça toute trace de sa présence en ce lieu, et se faufila vers la sortie des archives.

oOoOoOo

Severus sortit rapidement de la cheminée, pas une cendre ne restant collée sur ses robes. Immédiatement un elfe apparut devant lui.

– Bienvenue, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant. Maître Lucius vous attend dans le salon argenté.

Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit salon. C'était habituel pour lui d'être invité à diner chez les Malefoy durant l'été. Mais cette année il y avait eu peu d'invitations, et Severus savait pourquoi. Lucius avait peur, peur que Severus lui confirme que sa marque aussi s'était réveillée. Mais il avait glissé un mot à Lucius que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni lui, ni sa charmante femme, ni son filleul, et cela aurait été trop suspect pour Lucius de refuser.

– Severus, fit Lucius avec un sourire lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon.

Mais Severus remarqua immédiatement que son sourire était forcé, et que son ami semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude.

– Lucius, salua Severus.

– Souhaites-tu boire quelque chose mon ami ? demanda Lucius.

Severus accepta, et il se retrouva rapidement avec un verre d'un excellent whisky Pur Feu dans les mains. Il en prit une gorgée, et sentit avec délice l'alcool lui bruler l'œsophage. Lucius resta silencieux, et Severus lui jeta un regard appuyé. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant.

– Excuse-moi Severus, mais je n'ai guère pu dormir correctement depuis le début de l'été, fit Lucius.

Severus hocha la tête.

– Je m'en doute, répondit-il.

Malheureusement pour lui Lucius n'élabora pas, et orienta le sujet sur Drago. Puis ce fut l'heure de diner et Severus sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information supplémentaire. Si jamais Lucius avait été en contact avec le seigneur des ténèbres il n'en parlerait pas.

oOoOoOo

– Avons-nous des idées sur comment nous pourrions nous occuper de Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Comme d'habitude ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Ron au Terrier, leur conversation protégée par un bel assemblage de charmes de discrétion et de confusion. Demain il leur faudrait se lever tôt pour aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

– Tant que nous ne trouvons pas un moyen d'enlever ton Horcruxe nous sommes quelque peu coincés, répondit Ron.

– Pourquoi ne pas tenter la même chose que la dernière fois ? fit Harry. Si je vais l'affronter en duel, il tuera probablement son propre Horcruxe une fois de plus.

Hermione reposa brusquement la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

– Nous ne savons même pas s'il est possible d'extraire l'Horcruxe de ma cicatrice sans me tuer, alors que nous savons que cette solution marche, argumenta-t-il.

– C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que tu aies dite depuis des années, commenta Ginny d'un ton dur.

Hermione ne savait même pas comment il pouvait croire que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Même si nous te laissions suivre ce plan stupide, cela ne marcherait pas Harry, fit-elle. Il ne te tuera pas.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Il ne sera pas très compliqué pour moi de l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

Hermione faillit laisser échapper un grognement. Harry pouvait effectivement être particulièrement énervant, et là tout de suite, elle avait elle-même envie de lui envoyer un sortilège désagréable. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce que cette journée avait mal commencé pour elle, parce qu'elle avait fait un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes au petit matin, et qu'elle avait pu vérifier dans un autre livre qu'elle avait effectivement mal interprété ce qui se passerait avec les Horcruxes dans son rituel. C'était maintenant certain que ceux-ci n'avaient pas été détruits, mais bien réabsorbés par Voldemort.

– Il ne te tuera pas parce qu'il va le sentir, fit-elle à Harry. L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

– Il va vraiment pouvoir le sentir aussi vite ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, répondît Hermione. Mais veux-tu prendre ce risque ?

Harry grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à enfoiré de mage noir.

– On aurait vraiment dû sacrifier la main de Queudver et faire l'abominable rituel de la première fois qui l'aurait laissé à moitié fou, commenta Ginny. Il aurait peut-être été plus facile à contrôler.

– Ou alors celui-ci aussi j'aurais réussi à le louper, grommela Hermione.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque mais Hermione garda son attention fixée sur Harry, qui semblait mécontent. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il allait leur proposer une idée encore plus abracadabrante.

– Je refuse de rester toujours derrière ! s'exclama-t-il. Et selon la prophétie je suis toujours celui devant le vaincre.

La mention de la prophétie provoqua divers degrés d'incrédulité, Harry refusant généralement d'en parler.

– Harry, fit doucement Hermione. Nous savons tous que tu n'aimes pas rester derrière, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin que Voldemort sache que tu es son Horcruxe. Notre meilleure piste pour le moment pour se sortir de cette situation c'est que Ginny et toi continuiez à chercher comment se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe.

– Très bien, fit sèchement Harry. Mais en quoi le fait que j'ai toujours un Horcruxe nous empêche d'avancer ? Nous pourrions le tuer dès maintenant. Il sera toujours moins dangereux sous forme de spectre.

– Nous ne sommes pas surs de pouvoir le vaincre en fonçant simplement dans le tas, répondit Ron.

– Et alors, nous pouvons toujours tenter non ? fit Harry. Je n'ai pas peur d'aller de nouveau l'affronter !

– C'est complétement idiot, fit Ginny en haussant le ton. Tu veux quoi, que nous allions tous nous sacrifier ? Et à ton avis il se passera quoi si c'est lui qui gagne ? Si nous mourrons tous les quatre ? Seul Dumbledore pourra se dresser sur son chemin, et non seulement la puissance de Dumbledore décline déjà, mais en plus il n'est même pas au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes.

Et ils n'étaient pas prêts de pouvoir le mettre au courant. Si le serment inviolable qu'ils avaient passé avec Voldemort empêchait celui-ci de révéler quoi que ce soit non connu sur eux, il les empêchait eux aussi de révéler quoi que ce soit qu'ils connaissaient sur Voldemort qui n'était pas connu. Ce qui leur interdisait de parler des Horcruxes de Voldemort à Dumbledore.

Ils étaient aujourd'hui dans une impasse et cela ne pouvait pas durer.

– Alors on fait quoi du coup, rien du tout ? jeta Harry.

– Non, répondit Ron. Nous continuons de nous entrainer pour avoir plus de chances de le vaincre. Et nous surveillons tous ses mouvements pour pouvoir le contrer et monter un plan de bataille contre lui.

Harry grogna quelque chose mais sembla abandonner l'idée de batailler. Pour le moment.

– Ne devrions-nous pas nous organiser pour savoir comment pincer Barty Croupton demain ? demanda Hermione.

Le changement de sujet était abrupt mais cela diminua au moins la tension dans la pièce.

– Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué non ? fit Ron. Il sera dans la tribune avec nous, et il faut juste subtiliser la cape d'invisibilité qu'il porte.

– Cela va faire un énorme scandale, murmura Hermione.

– Nous ne sommes plus vraiment à cela près, fit Ginny. La seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est que du coup Voldemort saura que Barty Croupton est toujours vivant.

– Fudge va surement le soumettre très rapidement au baiser du Détraqueur, fit Harry.

– Mais si Voldemort a vent de l'affaire, ne va-t-il pas intervenir ? Au moins en partie ? s'interrogea Hermione.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, alors que tout le monde réfléchissait aux tenants et aux aboutissants de la potentielle capture de Bartemius Croupton Jr.

– Non, fit finalement Ron. L'évènement sera trop public, Fudge ne pourra pas soumettre Barty au baiser sans un procès. Et un procès l'enverra à Azkaban.

– Voldemort peut toujours intervenir pendant le procès. Ou alors faire évader ses mangemorts d'Azkaban.

– Mais il ne le fera pas, fit Harry. Il préfèrera clairement sa couverture à ses mangemorts, et si Barty n'est pas immédiatement en danger, il ne fera rien pour lui au risque de se révéler.

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était vrai que Voldemort n'en avait absolument rien à faire de qui que ce soit s'ils ne pouvaient directement servir ses intérêts.

– Est-ce que vous pensez que Lucius Malefoy va ressortir son masque de mangemort comme la dernière fois ? demanda Ginny.

– Non, répondit Harry. Aucune chance. Il sait que son maître est revenu, il évitera de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide juste sous son nez…

S'il fallait reconnaitre quelque chose à Lucius Malefoy, c'était bien son instinct de préservation…

oOoOoOo

– Si seulement ce n'était pas cet abrutit de Verpey qui tenait les paris, nous aurions pu gagner une fortune, fit Ron.

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'argent Ron, répondit Harry. Tu sais parfaitement que mon coffre t'est ouvert. Et puis si besoin nous pouvons toujours cambrioler Gringotts !

– Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

– On pourrait cambrioler le coffre de Voldemort, proposa Ginny. Il devrait bien en avoir un non ?

– Je vous interdis de faire cela, fit Hermione. Et je doute que Voldemort conserve tout son argent à un seul endroit, il est bien trop paranoïaque pour cela. Et Ron, estime-toi déjà heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre Fred et George qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils gardent leur argent pour leur magasin.

Ron et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était rabat-joie. Hermione les ignora.

– Hey Hermione, est-ce que tu vas ressortir avec Krum pour préserver la cohérence spatio-temporelle ? demanda Ron un instant plus tard avec un sourire amusé.

– Tu veux un nouvel autographe peut-être ? répondit Hermione avec ironie.

– Franchement, tu avais rendu toutes les filles du bal jalouses Hermione, fit Ginny. Et mon abrutit de frère bien sûr.

– Comment Hermione a rendu Ron jaloux ? demanda Fred.

Hermione sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que les jumeaux marchaient maintenant juste à côté d'eux, Charlie, Bill et Percy à peine quelques pas derrière.

– Elle a réussi à le battre aux échecs, improvisa Harry.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Hermione savait jouer aux échecs, mais ses capacités s'arrêtaient là, alors que Ron était un véritable génie du jeu. Ce dernier lança d'ailleurs un regard outré à Harry.

– Vraiment ? fit George, mais c'est incroyable !

– Magique même, rajouta Fred.

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, grommela Ron.

– Et il était malade, rajouta Hermione par compassion.

– Voici les tribunes ! annonça joyeusement Arthur Weasley qui les avait lui aussi rattrapés avec Sirius.

Hermione nota surtout l'escalier vertigineux qui y montait. Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour atteindre le sommet, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la loge la plupart de ses occupants s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils avaient fait exprès de retarder les Weasley cette fois-ci pour ne pas arriver parmi les premiers. Et effectivement leur petit numéro allait avoir des spectateurs. Fudge bien sûr, le premier ministre Bulgare, quelques personnalités du ministère, mais aussi les Malefoy, et Winky qui se cachait les yeux dans les mains. Il ne manquait que Ludo Verpey, mais comme il n'allait de toute façon arriver que pour le début du match ce n'était guère surprenant.

Après des salutations tendues avec les Malefoy, les Weasley, Sirius, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leurs places. Et Hermione trébucha délibérément, tombant sur le siège vide de Barty Croupton, attrapant résolument la cape qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts. Elle sentit Barty la poussa violement, et elle décolla complément du sol, mais sa prise sur la cape ne lâcha pas.

Des cris éclatèrent et Hermione entendit des bruits de pas confus. Il y eut un flash d'appareil photo, de nouveaux cris, et Hermione entendit même fuser des sorts au moment où elle sentit sa tête heurter violemment une surface dure, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec un air songeur le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier du 26 août qui s'étalait juste devant lui. Pas la Une qui parlait de la victoire de l'Irlande malgré la prétendument spectaculaire performance de Viktor Krum, mais un article deux pages plus loin qui relatait l'incident de la tribune officielle.

Le fait que Barty soit vivant était une véritable surprise. Lucius lui avait parlé de son procès et lui avait dit qu'il était mort en prison, mais Lucius ne savait visiblement pas tout. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais qui par contre l'intriguait, c'était le fait que l'article expliquait clairement que c'était la sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, qui avait soit disant trébuché et était tombée par hasard sur Barty, arrachant au passage la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la photo. Barty, à moitié visible, semblait horrifié, une lueur de démence sauvage dans ses yeux. Lucius et Narcissa abordaient un masque de surprise masquée parfaitement maitrisé, contrairement à leur fils dont les yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Fudge avait un air idiot, le premier ministre bulgare semblait pensif. Il y avait une étrange marée de Weasley en fond auxquels il n'accorda pas une seule seconde de son attention, ainsi que cet écervelé de Sirius Black.

Le centre de la photo retransmettait la chute de Hermione Granger, et son visage ne reflétait pas tant la peur que la concentration alors qu'elle agrippait résolument la cape d'invisibilité, avant que Barty ne la repousse. Harry Potter se précipitait vers elle, mais n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher de percuter violemment la balustrade. L'articule disait cependant qu'elle était hors de danger.

Il avait du mal à croire que ce soit un hasard que Hermione Granger tombe par inadvertance sur Barty Croupton. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir quelque chose dont lui-même n'était pas au courant ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Barty Croupton était vivant ? Et qu'il était présent à la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

Distraitement il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il n'avait aujourd'hui pas suffisamment de prise au ministère pour intervenir dans le procès de Barty discrètement. Mais ce ne serait que partie remise. Il avait bien trop de ses fidèles à Azkaban pour ne pas aller attaquer la prison au bout d'un moment.

Et cet évènement lui enlevait aussi une épine du pied : Bartemius Croupton père allait immanquablement sortir de la sphère politique après ce scandale, ne laissant que Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour parmi les têtes de départements qu'il ne pouvait manipuler facilement.

Cela ne changeait rien cependant au fait qu'il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de s'occuper de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et des deux Weasley rapidement. Parce que pour le moment, il était dans une impasse les concernant, et que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines (je ne me tire pas une belle dans le pied toute seule cette fois-ci ^^).


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 14 – Août – Septembre 1994**

La fin de l'été passa beaucoup trop vite une fois la coupe du monde de Quidditch terminée. Coupe du monde dont Hermione n'avait vu que la fin, à cause d'un rapide séjour à l'infirmerie du stade. Pas qu'elle regrettât particulièrement, cela restait du Quidditch, mais elle aurait bien voulu voir Viktor évoluer dans les airs, et pas seulement pour finalement attraper le vif d'or.

L'incident de la tribune d'honneur avait d'ailleurs failli remettre en question la coupe du monde, mais les aurors anglais avaient été efficaces et s'étaient occupés de l'évènement sans faire trop de vagues, emmenant rapidement Barty Croupton Jr. et Winky avec eux.

Le soir de la coupe du monde de Quidditch avait été festif et alcoolisé – Ron ayant d'un coup de baguette discret appliqué un sortilège transformant n'importe quel liquide tombant dans leurs verres en whisky Pur Feu – et il n'avait heureusement pas été interrompu par ces abrutis de sang-purs faisant léviter des Moldus. Seul Percy avait semblé très tendu, et Hermione savait que c'était parce que son patron allait surement avoir de graves ennuis.

Les jours suivants ils avaient dû récupérer leurs livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, rassembler leurs affaires, et avant même de s'en rendre compte ils étaient de retour dans le Poudlard Express pour le début de la quatrième année. Qui commençait avec un mage noir ressuscité duquel ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire.

C'était Ron qui allait comme auparavant être chargé de surveiller tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre et dans le monde pour traquer les agissements de Voldemort. Harry lui allait se concentrer sur l'Horcruxe avec Ginny. Hermione restait l'orchestratrice de tout ce qui concernait la source de magie – et ses toutes dernières pistes, les reliques des fondateurs et Njörd –. Et en plus de cela, Hermione et Ginny allaient aussi devoir trouver le temps d'étudier le serment inviolable qu'ils avaient passé avec Voldemort, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le briser un jour.

– Nous allons être bien plus limités dans nos mouvements maintenant, soupira Ron alors qu'il s'étirait sur la banquette.

– Au moins Voldemort ne peut nous atteindre à Poudlard. Nous ne mettons plus en danger ta famille, fit Harry.

– Notre famille a tendance à se retrouver de toute façon au milieu du danger, répondit Ginny. N'oublie pas que Bill est en train de chercher du travail à Londres pour assister l'Ordre, et que Charlie va revenir pour le tournoi.

– Et c'est censé me rassurer ? fit Harry.

–Tu sais bien que Dumbledore a posé des protections sur toutes les familles des membres de l'Ordre, compléta Ron. Ils sont autant en sécurité qu'ils peuvent l'être.

Hermione se mordilla anxieusement la lèvre. Sirius et Remus étaient bien à l'abri au Square Grimmaurd, les Weasley étaient protégés par les protections posées par Dumbledore, et ses parents par ses propres sortilèges. Cependant, si les sorciers pouvaient toujours se défendre en dernier recours, ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents.

Elle avait hésité bien sûr à renvoyer ses parents en Australie. Mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Son sortilège avait eu de dramatiques conséquences la dernière fois. Ses parents avaient tous les deux longtemps souffert de pertes de mémoire après la fin de la guerre, et sa mère avait même fini par développer Alzheimer plus tard dans sa vie, rendant son père fou de chagrin. Elle se refusait de leur infliger de nouveau cela.

Puis Luna et Neville arrivèrent, et ensuite Dean et Seamus se joignirent à eux, et ils ne purent plus parler de sujets sensibles. Au lieu d'avoir une discussion constructive, ils se retrouvèrent donc à devoir raconter ce qui s'était passé au début de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Ils eurent même la grâce d'avoir le passage de Drago Malefoy, qui traita Hermione de sang-de-bourbe et regarda les autres avec un tel dédain enfantin qu'il était évident qu'il ne savait pas que Voldemort était vraiment de retour. Cela fit pleurer de rire Ginny et Ron, devant les regards interloqués de Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, et que tout le monde s'isola pour se changer rapidement, la bonne humeur de trajet se dissipa et Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer sur le mur derrière elle. Ces dernières années ils avaient eu l'avantage. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, ils connaissaient à l'avance les réactions des différentes personnes aux principaux évènements.

Mais maintenant, il y avait une énorme incertitude sur le comportement de Voldemort. Et ils n'avaient aucune maitrise sur lui. Surtout sur cette version saine de lui qui était encore plus terrifiante que celle qu'ils avaient combattue.

oOoOoOo

– … J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard, se déroulera le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, fit Dumbledore.

– Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Fred.

Et Dumbledore se lança dans l'histoire du tournoi des trois sorciers, que Hermione ne prit pas vraiment la peine d'écouter attentivement. Elle savait elle qu'il y avait bien plus derrière l'organisation du tournoi que ce que Dumbledore racontait. Que celui-ci avait failli être annulé au dernier moment à cause de ce que les journaux appelaient maintenant l'affaire Croupton.

Et ce n'était pas la seule complication qui émergeait de leurs actions vis-à-vis de Barty Croupton Jr. Toutes les relations internationales avaient été gravement perturbées par la mise en cause de Bartemius Croupton Sr. dans la libération de son fils, et le ministère de la magie peinait toujours à lui trouver un successeur. De plus, même si peu s'en souciaient, Hermione savait que cet évènement allait ôter toute joie de vivre à Winky pendant quelques années.

Heureusement que Hermione était convaincue qu'arrêter Barty Croupton Jr. amenait au final plus de bien que de mal. Barty Croupton ne pourrait s'enfuir et causer de nombreux torts. Maugrey Fol Œil avait pu sans aucun souci terminer son service en tant qu'auror à la fin de l'été et siégeait présentement à la table des professeurs. Bartemius Croupton Sr. allait surement finir à Azkaban, mais au moins il ne mourrait pas assassiné par son propre fils dans quelques mois. Et Hermione devait avouer qu'elle ne cautionnait pas forcement la cruauté dont l'homme avait fait preuve lors de la première guerre, condamnant surement de nombreux innocents avec sa justice un peu trop expéditive.

Elle entendit Fred et George annoncer qu'ils allaient participer au tournoi et réprima un petit rire devant leur enthousiasme.

– Franchement on devrait presque participer, murmura Ginny. On est sûr de gagner !

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré qu'elle ignora, rigolant légèrement.

– Et ce n'est pas comme si la limite d'âge était vraiment complexe à contourner ! continua Ginny. Il te faudrait quoi Hermione, vingt minutes pour y arriver ?

– Dix devraient suffirent, répondit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

– Vantarde, commenta Ron.

– Et puis comme cela on pourra en plus de nouveau donner le prix du Tournoi à Fred et George pour leur boutique, continua Ginny.

– J'investirai dans la boutique de tes frères Ginny, répondit Harry. Mais je te promets que si tu mets mon nom dans la coupe de feu je ne te demanderai pas une deuxième fois en mariage.

Ginny lui lança un regard faussement outragé.

– Pas grave, fit-elle finalement. De toute façon j'allais proposer Hermione comme champion. Au moins on pourrait voir de la belle magie au lieu de simplement de te regarder foncer dans le tas sans aucune stratégie.

Harry lui lança sa petite cuillère dans la figure.

oOoOoOo

Le quatrième soir de leur retour à Poudlard, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier l'origine de son réveil, mais dès que ce fut fait elle se précipita dans le couloir, y retrouvant Ginny.

– Il est à Azkaban, souffla la rousse.

– On dirait bien… Tu vas chercher Harry et Ron ? Je nous facilite la sortie.

Ginny hocha la tête et se précipita vers les dortoirs des garçons, alors que Hermione se concentrait. S'il n'était pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard, ni d'y utiliser des Portoloins, il était cependant possible avec un peu d'habilité de convaincre le château de raccourcir un peu le chemin entre la salle commune de Gryffondor et le passage de la sorcière borgne permettant de sortir de Poudlard.

Le temps que Ginny revienne, Harry et Ron juste derrière elle, le chemin était prêt.

– Harry… commença Hermione.

Harry leva immédiatement les mains en signe de reddition.

– Je sais que je ne peux pas venir Hermione, Ginny vient de me le répéter quatre fois. Mais je vous attendrai ici.

Hermione acquiesça, et avec Ron et Ginny ils se transformèrent dans leur forme animagus. Quelques secondes après un chat, un ours et un aigle parcoururent à toute vitesse les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à arriver à la limite des barrières anti-transplanage.

– Transformons-nous avant d'y aller, fit Ron. Nous ne pouvons être surs qu'il est seul.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Dès que ce fut fait Hermione tendit son bras gauche pour les faire transplaner, et Ron et Ginny l'attrapèrent.

Ils arrivèrent sous le couvert des arbres délimitant la lande déserte entourant Azkaban. Et s'ils repérèrent aussitôt la silhouette imposante de Voldemort, celui-ci les repéra lui aussi immédiatement. Il se tourna lentement vers eux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

– Je vois que Potter n'a toujours pas daigné se joindre à vous, fit doucement Voldemort. Quel dommage.

Le fait qu'il puisse parler de Potter comme d'un membre de leur groupe alors qu'ils étaient transformés était la preuve qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète autour. Son serment l'aurait sinon bloqué. Mais cela ne suffit pas à détendre Hermione. Rien n'empêchait présentement Voldemort de les attaquer. Et s'ils s'étaient tous assidument remis à la pratique du duel, cela ne leur garantissait pas non plus qu'ils puissent s'en sortir idem.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence tendu, qui suffirent à faire comprendre à Hermione pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'était rendu à Azkaban.

– Bon, maintenant que vous avez vérifié que nous avions effectivement posé nos propres barrières ici, est-ce qu'on pourrait tous rentrer tranquillement chez nous ? fit-elle. Il est déjà suffisamment difficile de ne pas s'endormir en cours sans faire en plus des nuits blanches.

D'autant plus qu'ils avaient Rogue demain matin, et que celui-ci ne supportait pas la moindre inattention, peu importe le fait que Harry, Ron et Hermione aient des notes plus que correctes.

– Qui a réalisé l'alternative au charme de Melvure que vous avez mise en place ? demanda Voldemort.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et cette dernière haussa les épaules.

– Hélène a pensé le charme et nous l'avons ensuite posé toutes les deux, répondit Ginny d'un ton venimeux.

– Comment avez-vous su pour Barty ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'était particulièrement stupide de sa part de se rendre à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, d'autant plus dans la tribune officielle, répondit-elle.

Voldemort sembla exaspéré par sa non réponse. Il soupesa visiblement ce qu'il avait à perdre s'il les attaquait maintenant, scrutant leurs apparences et essayant de trouver une faille dans leur posture défensive lui permettant d'agir vite. Mais il dut se dire que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, puisqu'il finit par disparaitre sans un mot de plus.

– Charmant, grommela Ron.

– Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à remettre en place de nouvelles barrières, soupira Ginny.

Le charme qu'elles utilisaient misait tout sur la discrétion – avec succès, puisque Voldemort l'avait déclenché – mais il se détruisait ensuite au passage.

– Ce sera surement vain, mais soit, acquiesça Hermione.

Elles allaient encore en avoir pour des heures. Et elle était quasiment certaine que Lord Voldemort ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois par leur charme.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort sortit de la cheminée avec grâce et regarda l'immense hall devant lui. C'était légèrement étrange de se trouver en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie alors que cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Et pourtant c'était là que s'était toujours trouvé son objectif. Soumettre le ministère de la magie à son bon vouloir. Régner sur la population sorcière pour restaurer sa prospérité. Occuper enfin la place qui lui revenait de droit, à lui, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

D'une démarche reflétant son aise il se dirigea vers l'accueil des visiteurs, et s'apprêta à endurer stoïquement les stupides contrôles, qui seraient incapables de détecter qu'il n'était pas qui il semblait être, un soi-disant dignitaire américain de passage à Londres.

– Que venez-vous faire ? demanda le terne employé.

– J'ai un rendez-vous avec Lucius Malefoy, répondit Voldemort d'une voix neutre.

– Approchez-vous.

Voldemort s'exécuta et le sorcier leva son capteur vers lui. D'un discret geste de la main Voldemort érigea une barrière indétectable entre l'appareil et lui, empêchant celui-ci d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

– Baguette magique, grommela le sorcier-vigile.

Voldemort lui tendit avec une reluctance feinte une baguette magique banale qu'il avait récupérée pour l'occasion. L'employé la déposa avec indifférence sur le mesureur.

– Vingt-cinq centimètres, crins de licornes, en usage depuis quatorze ans, c'est bien cela ?

– Tout à fait.

Le sorcier lui rendit sa baguette, et Voldemort se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était véritablement enfantin de rentrer clandestinement au ministère de la magie, et cela en soi devrait être une honte pour le gouvernement actuel. Qu'est ce qu'il abhorrait l'incompétence…

Il allait pouvoir profiter de cela et de la réputation de Lucius pour venir tester la température des différents départements du ministère, tout en constatant de première main les potentielles modifications qui avaient eu lieu depuis treize ans. Et pour une fois il était certain d'avoir la paix, l'insupportable quatuor devant actuellement se trouver en cours à Poudlard.

Sa visite le laissa satisfait. La désorganisation du ministère était flagrante, et tous les politiciens légèrement haut placés n'attendaient que de se faire acheter. Il y avait quelques exceptions bien sûr. Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour notamment. Ces deux-là seraient indiscutablement gênants. Trop honnêtes, et suffisamment intelligents pour finir par y voir clair dans son jeu s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de trop frontal. Heureusement que Croupton père lui avait été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Les autres étaient tous insipides. Fudge. Verpey. Mockridge. Cresswell. Robards. Hopkirk. Higgs. Ombrage. Voldemort avait eu un instant d'hésitation lorsque Lucius lui avait présenté cette horreur rose. Il avait eu comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il n'était pas parvenu à se rappeler d'où. C'était surement sans importance ceci dit, Dolores Ombrage ne serait certainement pas un obstacle pour lui.

– Souhaitez-vous voir autre chose ? demanda Lucius avec déférence.

– Je ne serai pas contre une tasse de thé dans votre bureau Lucius, répondit Voldemort en maintenant un masque de cordialité.

Il avait deux trois messages à faire passer à Lucius, notamment le fait qu'il voulait que son fils et ses amis se débrouillent d'une façon ou d'une autre pour être plus proches de Potter et Granger, et puissent ainsi lui rapporter toutes leurs activités à Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Non seulement Hermione faillit s'endormir en cours de potion le lendemain du premier soir, mais en plus Voldemort détruisit de nouveau leur barrière le soir suivant. Puis celui d'après. Puis celui d'encore après. Et il ne prenait même plus le temps d'attendre leur arrivée. Il se contentait d'y passer, de détruire leur sortilège, et de repartir aussitôt, uniquement pour leur faire perdre du temps.

Lorsque l'alarme se déclencha le septième soir de suite, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus tous les quatre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor au beau milieu de la nuit, Hermione put constater que les autres étaient aussi mécontents qu'elle.

– Je vais le tuer, grogna Ginny.

– Si seulement, fit Hermione d'un ton encore plus grincheux.

– Vous savez quoi ? fit Ron. Allons-y ce soir pour ne pas lui laisser d'opportunité, et mettons en place un petit comité d'accueil pour la prochaine fois.

– Cela parait une bonne idée, approuva Harry, qui tenait toujours à se lever et à attendre leur retour. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement passer vos nuits à mettre en place des sorts autour d'Azkaban.

Tous acquiescèrent et Hermione, Ron et Ginny se glissèrent hors de la salle commune, l'expression de leur visage ne promettant rien de bon.

oOoOoOo

Ce ne fut que un jour et demi plus tard qu'ils purent au petit matin voir le résultat de leur méfait dans la gazette du sorcier, qui titrait : « _Étranges phénomènes signalés autour d'Azkaban_ ». Une photo animée montrait ce qui semblait être un mélange entre une aurore boréale, un feu d'artifice, et une éruption volcanique.

– Pas mal, commenta Harry avec un sourire appréciateur.

Hermione entendit un peu plus loin les jumeaux s'extasier eux aussi devant l'image. En même temps, la plupart des idées leur étaient venues de ce qui serait des produits des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux dans quelques années.

– Vous pensez qu'on a réussi à le toucher avec l'un des Feuxfous ? demanda Ron à mi-voix.

– Il y a peu de chances, répondit Ginny. Mais rien que d'imaginer sa réaction lorsque tout a explosé autour de lui me mets un peu de baume au cœur.

Leur célébration fut interrompue par un aigle noir d'encre qui se posa juste devant Hermione, tendant sa patte avec une attitude impériale qui fit soupçonner à Hermione qu'elle connaissait son propriétaire.

– Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette lettre, fit Harry avec inquiétude.

– Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de ne pas ouvrir cette lettre et d'attendre, répliqua Ginny.

Soupirant, Hermione détacha la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola à tire d'aile. Elle jeta plusieurs charmes de détection sur le papier sans ne rien trouver.

– Je peux compter sur vous pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle avec résignation.

Puis elle décacheta la lettre et fixa avec étonnement le parchemin vierge. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explose à la figure, produisant au passage une suffocante fumée noire.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione sortit finalement de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard elle était d'une humeur noire. Non seulement elle avait passé deux journées à avoir des hallucinations peu plaisantes avant qu'un contre sort ne finisse par être trouvé, mais en plus Dumbledore avait passé plusieurs minutes à l'interroger, lui demandant si elle avait une quelconque idée de qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cette lettre, et pourquoi. Et elle avait dû lui mentir effrontément. Tout cela à cause de ce fichu serment avec Voldemort.

Et puis c'était deux journées de moins à rechercher les sources, à aider Ginny sur le contournement du serment inviolable, et à aider Harry sur l'annihilation de son Horcruxe. Deux journées de moins à chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver sur les reliques des fondateurs ou les fondateurs eux-mêmes – et il fallait croire que absolument tous les auteurs depuis un millénaire avaient forcement écrit quelque chose dessus –. Mais bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'avait eu la décence d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Et elle ne parlait même pas de Njörd, qui n'était pas cité une seule fois dans un seul livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, incluant la réserve.

Hermione avait même été jusqu'à interroger le fantôme de Helena Serdaigle, déployant des trésors de diplomatie, mais celle-ci avait dit ne rien connaitre des recherches des fondateurs sur les sources de magie, et elle avait eu l'air suffisamment surprise pour que Hermione ne remette pas en question son honnêteté.

– Tu veux que l'on t'aide plus sur tes recherches pour la source ? lui demanda Ron.

Ses trois amis étaient venus la chercher à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation d'en sortir, et il fallait croire que son exaspération leur était bien visible.

– Non, non, répondit Hermione. Ce que vous faites est tout aussi important. Cela me frustre simplement d'avoir perdu deux jours à cause de lui.

– As-tu pensé à parler des fondateurs avec Dumbledore ? fit Harry. Nous ne pouvons lui parler de nos fréquentations actuelles plus que douteuses, mais rien ne t'empêche de discuter avec lui des sources non ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

– Je ne veux pas lui imposer ce fardeau, répondit-elle. Dumbledore a une école à diriger, et il s'occupe aussi de lutter contre Voldemort avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces deux activités sont cruciales et nous ne pouvons réellement l'en détourner.

– Ne faisons nous justement pas ce que nous avons toujours reproché à Dumbledore en le laissant dans le noir ? demanda Ron.

– Peut-être, mais Hermione a raison, répondit Harry. Si nous révélons une partie de la vérité à Dumbledore, il ne pourra s'empêcher de s'intéresser aux sources où même à notre voyage dans le passé, laissant encore plus le champ libre à Voldemort.

– Très bien, accepta Ron. Mais au bout d'un moment, nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix…

Hermione espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Entre eux, Voldemort, et Dumbledore, cela ferait trois factions distinctes avec des intérêts distincts qui tourneraient autour de la source, et cela ne présagerait rien de bon.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort détailla du regard la rue Moldue devant lui. C'était une rue des plus banales de la banlieue de Londres, pour une famille relativement aisée mais sans plus. Toutes les maisons étaient quasiment identiques, et même les jardins semblaient être des copies les uns des autres, comme si aucun des habitants n'avait aucune imagination.

S'il repéra rapidement la maison de la sang-de-bourbe parmi toutes les autres, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait autour une flopée de sortilèges. Certains étaient des plus basiques, mais d'autres le laissèrent pensif. Il y avait même une combinaison entre deux sortilèges qui n'aurait normalement pas dû être possible, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Hermione Granger avait réussi à réaliser cet exploit.

Voldemort fit distraitement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains. En plus de tous les sortilèges précédents, la sang-de-bourbe avait aussi mis en place une protection du sang qui était fort pénible à contourner. Et il était sûr que dans chacun des charmes elle avait dissimulé des alarmes qu'il ne faudrait absolument pas qu'il déclenche, complexifiant encore la tâche.

Il lui faudrait deux ou trois jours au total pour en venir à bout, estima Voldemort, et, bien que cette pensée l'irrita, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain de parvenir à ne déclencher aucune alarme. Autant attendre le meilleur moment pour jouer cette carte. Pour le moment il avait obtenu plus de choses qu'il n'en avait perdues du quatuor, notamment l'élixir de vie de la pierre philosophale, et ceux-ci n'avaient pour le moment fait échouer aucun de ses plans concernant le monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils le feraient, il saurait où frapper.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le lundi 19 septembre au matin, elle fut accueillie par Harry, Ron et Ginny qui se jetèrent sur elle en hurlant joyeux anniversaire directement dans ses oreilles.

– Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de hurler aussi fort ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère pointe d'exaspération.

Mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Allez Hermione, fit Ron. 15 ans cela se fête !

Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Elle avait beau avoir officiellement quinze ans, en réalité elle fêtait aujourd'hui ses 74 ans.

– Et puisque tu fêtes aujourd'hui tes 15 ans, nous avons unanimement décidé d'organiser une soirée ce soir dans la salle sur demande, annonça Ginny.

– Une soirée ? répéta Hermione.

Cela lui semblait étrangement déplacé de fêter son anniversaire alors que Voldemort rodait au-dehors par leur faute. Et qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment endiguer la source.

– Oui, une soirée, compléta Ron. Une soirée pour fêter ton âge avancé. Une soirée pour décompresser un peu. Et une soirée pour, pour une fois, s'amuser. Le reste du monde peut attendre !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et comme nous savions que tu allais refuser, nous avons déjà tout organisé et prévenu tout le monde, fit Harry. Tu n'oserais pas leur annoncer que tu vas annuler ta propre soirée non ?

– Tout le monde ? demanda Hermione.

– Neville et Luna. Lavande, Parvati, Padma. Fred, George et Lee. Alicia et Angelina. Susan et Hannah, énuméra Ginny. Tout ce beau monde sera devant la salle sur demande à exactement 20 heures. Salle qui contient de quoi rendre tout le monde saoul plusieurs fois.

– Ils sont tous mineurs ! se scandalisa Hermione.

Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui leva les yeux au ciel. Harry, lui, lui lança un regard désabusé et Ron grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « toujours aussi coincée ».

– Et la salle sur demande ? Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était leur refuge. Leur moyen de continuer leurs recherches depuis Poudlard en toute tranquillité.

– Ce n'est pas parce que nous l'utiliserons ce soir que qui que ce soit saura que nous y passons aussi une partie de nos nuits, répondit Ron.

– Allez Hermione, fit Harry. Même les sorcières les plus douées de leur génération ont le droit d'avoir une soirée de repos !

Hermione abandonna. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas justement d'une soirée où elle ne se préoccuperait de rien, à part d'avoir toujours un verre plein en main.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines. Une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? :)


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, et plus généralement merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction.

Pour la petite histoire ce week-end je suis passée aux îles Perhentian, c'était chouette. Les fonds marins y sont vraiment top.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 15 – Septembre – Novembre 1994**

Hermione joua distraitement avec sa fourchette, essayant péniblement de se réveiller. Elle s'était encore couchée vers 3 heures du matin la veille au soir, désespérant de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile sur les sources de magie. C'était la fin du mois de septembre et elle commençait vraiment à paniquer pour le coup. Parce que si elle ne trouvait pas de nouvelles pistes grâce aux reliques des fondateurs ou à Njörd, ils seraient de retour au point mort.

– Alors ? demanda Harry.

Ron releva la tête de la Gazette du sorcier qu'il était en train de soigneusement étudier.

– Toujours rien, répondit-il à mi-voix. Mais s'il a été suffisamment discret pour ne pas révéler son retour avant, je doute qu'il le fasse maintenant. Il est encore un peu tôt pour lui, il lui faudra des mois pour comprendre parfaitement qui tient les rênes du pays et comment agir.

Comme d'habitude Ron se chargeait de suivre de près tout ce que les journaux publiaient, essayant de détecter le moindre fait suspicieux pouvant être relié à Voldemort.

– Que cherchez-vous ? demanda Neville qui prenait son petit-déjeuner juste à côté.

Ginny répondit une banalité et Neville se désintéressa d'eux, mais son intervention rendit Hermione pensive.

– Nous devrions remettre en place l'AD, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande le soir même.

Même si les cours de Alastor Maugrey étaient particulièrement biens – quoique peut-être un peu hors sujet lorsque Fol Œil partait dans des récits un peu trop terrifiants – c'était loin d'être suffisant : s'il leur apprenait des sortilèges, il ne les entrainait pas vraiment aux duels. Et il fallait que leurs amis apprennent à se protéger, au cas où.

– Mais sous quel prétexte ? demanda Harry. Cette fois-ci le retour de Voldemort n'est même pas une rumeur, puisque sa résurrection a été bien plus discrète que la dernière fois.

– Avons-nous un quelconque moyen de le faire se révéler ? demanda Ginny. De le mettre sous le nez de Fudge d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

Un long silence suivit sa question. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour qu'ils parviennent à faire tomber Voldemort dans un piège. Le mage noir n'était pas stupide, et il n'était même plus impulsif. Même lorsque Hermione lui avait avoué que Hadrien était Harry en août, il n'avait pas réagi plus que cela.

– Même Harry ne marcherait pas comme appât, fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

– Pardon ? fit Ginny d'un ton outré. Il est hors de question d'utiliser Harry comme appât !

– Excuse-moi Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa rapidement Hermione. Je réfléchissais juste à voix haute sur les possibilités que nous avions.

– Ce n'est clairement pas une possibilité, rétorqua Ginny.

Elle parvenait à être effrayante même dans son corps de 13 ans.

– Bien sûr que si, intervint Harry. Mais je doute que cela marche.

– Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'un prétexte ? intervint Ron. Ombrage n'est pas présente, et Dumbledore sera surement d'accord pour que nous animions un groupe de révision. Neville et Luna viendront sans aucun doute. Nous devrions aussi pouvoir convaincre facilement Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Padma. Fred et George aussi, et par extension Lee. Ensuite j'imagine que nous pourrions compter sur le bouche à oreille…

Ils n'avaient effectivement aucune raison de faire cela en cachette du corps enseignant cette fois-ci. Ce serait même plus suspicieux qu'autre chose.

– Et comment expliquerions-nous nos compétences en duel ? demanda Ginny.

– Harry est le Survivant, cela ne surprendra personne qu'il ait un talent inné pour cela, fit Ron. Et vu le niveau de ce que nous voulons leur apprendre… je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous voulions que Hermione leur fasse un cours détaillé sur à quel point la loi d'architecture de Maure impacte l'efficacité d'un sortilège face à une protection runique.

Hermione se sentit étrangement touchée par le fait qu'il se rappelle des années après du sujet de l'un des papiers de recherche qu'elle avait publiés.

– Il faudra que nous trouvions un moyen de rendre cela amusant, fit elle. Sans la menace de Voldemort, personne ne sera prêt à nous consacrer du temps sinon…

– Je ne me fais pas trop de souci, répondit Ginny. Tout le monde trouvera géniale l'idée d'un club de duel.

– Nous ne pourrons jamais animer un club de duel sans supervision, fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

– Ah, mais il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit officiellement un club de duel, répondit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Personne ne s'opposera à un groupe d'étude sur le thème de la défense, et ce que nous ferons dedans ne concernera que nous.

Forcement ils décidèrent unanimement que ce serait Hermione qui irait parler à McGonagall puis à Dumbledore. Elle était toujours la plus sérieuse parmi eux, et sans conteste la première de leur promotion, Harry et Ron préférant expédier au plus vite tous leurs devoirs écrits, quitte à être un peu trop concis.

Mais elle avait bien sûr accepté, d'une part parce qu'elle était effectivement convaincue d'être la mieux placée pour cela, et d'autre part parce qu'elle espérait pouvoir sonder Dumbledore sur Njörd au passage, n'en pouvant plus de ne rien trouver.

oOoOoOo

– J'ai discuté avec Cornelius aujourd'hui maître, fit Lucius, et il semblait très remonté envers Dumbledore.

Si Voldemort avait aussi recontacté d'autres de ses mangemorts – Yaxley, Avery et Nott – Lucius restait celui qu'il voyait le plus régulièrement, et le seul qui connaissait sa nouvelle apparence. Le mangemort blond était lâche et opportuniste, mais il était un brillant politicien. Et bien trop effrayé par le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort pour ne pas être loyal. C'était lui par conséquent qui aujourd'hui se chargeait de préparer l'arrivée de Voldemort au ministère.

– Sur quel sujet ? demanda Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas un mystère que le ministre de la magie essayait de se détacher de plus en plus de Dumbledore, croyant pouvoir s'en sortir seul par vanité.

– Il semblerait que Dumbledore veuille le convaincre de renforcer la sécurité du pays. Fudge soutient qu'il est devenu à moitié sénile et qu'il croit aux théories du complot.

Ainsi Dumbledore avait des doutes sur son retour et essayait d'en convaincre Fudge. Cela pouvait être autre chose bien sûr, mais le timing était un peu suspicieux pour que soit une coïncidence.

Et ce n'était pas étonnant que Dumbledore soit au courant de son retour. Severus avait la marque, et quel que soit le camp de Severus, celui-ci aurait forcement montré sa marque à Dumbledore pour avoir la confiance de celui-ci. Il allait falloir qu'il convoque rapidement Severus. Il ne ferait plus confiance à celui-ci, non, c'était trop risqué. Mais il devait faire croire le contraire à Severus Rogue. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de transmettre à l'autre camp de fausses informations, et cela donnerait à Dumbledore un faux sentiment de sécurité.

oOoOoOo

– Mais c'est une excellente initiative Mademoiselle Granger.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient et il la regardait avec attention. Il n'avait pas été bien compliqué de convaincre Minerva McGonagall qu'un groupe d'étude entre les maisons serait une bonne chose. Et maintenant, une petite semaine après qu'ils aient pour la première fois discuté du sujet, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Dumbledore.

– Et comment cette idée vous est-elle venue ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard du directeur se fixa dans le sien et Hermione sut qu'il essayait de lire ses pensées superficielles. Rapidement elle laissa une pléthore d'informations faussement aléatoires sortir de ses barrières d'occlumencie. Son devoir d'arithmancie. Sa dernière défaite contre Ron aux échecs. Sa curiosité à propos du déroulement du tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry lui disant que Sirius lui avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort.

L'expression de Dumbledore changea presque imperceptiblement, une ride inquiète apparaissant un bref instant sur son front, avant qu'il ne fasse comme si de rien n'était. Hermione retint un sourire amer.

Son opinion de Dumbledore était toujours aussi partagée. C'était un sorcier brillant, sans aucun doute. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi à sa place en comprenant que Harry était un Horcruxe et devait mourir pour vaincre Voldemort. Peut-être que elle aussi elle aurait considéré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, que c'était nécessaire de demander à un jeune garçon de se sacrifier pour les autres. Mais Harry était son ami et elle trouvait toujours cela affreusement injuste que Dumbledore lui ait menti jusqu'à la fin.

Cependant Dumbledore était aujourd'hui leur meilleur allié pour lutter contre Voldemort, et s'il décidait de partager des informations avec Harry cela ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique.

– Nous voulions simplement avoir un groupe d'étude avec des amis à nous dans d'autres maisons Professeur, répondit Hermione comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Mais il n'y a que la bibliothèque qui soit un lieu commun et ce n'est pas vraiment idéal pour pratiquer les sorts. A priori rien dans le règlement n'interdit de se réunir dans une salle inutilisée mais nous voulions tout de même vérifier cela avec vous.

Elle se fendit de son sourire le plus innocent.

– Cela me semble effectivement tout à fait conforme aux règles, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais demander à Minerva de vous trouver une salle, et elle reviendra vers vous.

Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– N'hésitez pas à vous pencher sur la défense contre les forces du mal, fit-il. C'est une matière d'une importance capitale.

Hermione sentit un sourire un peu triste étirer ses lèvres. C'était typiquement Dumbledore de ne pas former Harry, mais en même temps de ne pas s'opposer au fait qu'il s'entraine de lui-même, comme lorsqu'il avait su pour l'AD et qu'il avait défendu l'association face à Ombrage. Il avait toujours eu foi en Harry pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il fallait, à la fois pour s'entrainer et aider ses camarades, mais aussi pour se sacrifier à la fin. C'était à la fois complètement irresponsable, et étrangement touchant.

– Bien sûr Professeur, répondit-elle.

Hermione salua Dumbledore et se leva pour sortir du bureau directorial.

– Oh, Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ? fit-elle juste avant de passer la porte.

– Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle Granger, allez-y.

– Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Njörd ?

L'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage de Dumbledore.

– Njörd ? fit-il. Cela ne me dit rien. Où avez-vous entendu cela ?

Hermione eut l'impression que le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Si même Dumbledore ne connaissait pas…

– Il me semblait avoir entendu le professeur Bins en parler, mais j'ai dû mal entendre je suppose, fit-elle avec une expression contrite.

– Cela ne me dit vraiment rien Mademoiselle Granger, vous avez dû effectivement mal entendre.

– Oui, sûrement, mentit Hermione. Merci Professeur.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient dans l'un des couloirs juste à la sortie du bureau directorial, et ils se mirent tous à marcher en direction de la grande salle.

– Alors ? demanda Harry dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés du bureau directorial.

– Il ne sait pas qui est Njörd, soupira Hermione.

– Hein ? fit Harry. Mais non, pas Njörd, l'AD !

– C'est validé, confirma Hermione. J'ai dit que c'était pour un groupe d'étude, alors faisons attentions avec les mots que nous employons. Notamment avec l'AD.

– Quel est le problème avec l'Association d'aide aux Devoirs ? fit Ron avec un petit sourire. Hey, ne me regarde pas comme cela, je fais même des efforts pour respecter la cohérence spatio-temporelle !

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

– On s'en fiche de la cohérence spatio-temporelle ! fit-elle.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus de cohérence spatio-temporelle. Tout avait déjà irrémédiablement changé et le monde n'avait pas disparu. Ce qui signifiait que la Mort et ses reliques avait un pouvoir vraiment effrayant.

– Hermione ? Tout va bien ? demanda prudemment Ginny.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Ils avaient beau avoir eu accès aux livres de Serpentard, et ensuite aux livres des autres fondateurs, ils n'étaient finalement pas plus avancés que cela pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec la source de magie. Ni pourquoi l'instabilité était apparue, ni comment la contrer. Et à côté de cela Voldemort se promenait en toute liberté grâce à leur stupidité.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer lorsque les bras de Ginny se refermèrent autour d'elle.

– Hey, ne pleure pas, fit Ron. Ça va aller.

– Ça ne va pas aller Ron, répondit sèchement Hermione. Nous sommes au point mort concernant les sources. L'autre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant et nous n'avons aucune idée de comment nous débarrasser de lui ! Tout cela parce que je ne suis même pas capable de comprendre correctement un rituel !

Elle vit du coin de l'œil quelques élèves ralentir pour voir ce qui se passait, mais elle les ignora.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, tenta Harry.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! s'exclama Hermione. Je tourne en rond et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'en sortir !

– Hey Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as peur de ne pas avoir eu Optimal à ton dernier devoir ?

Hermione releva très lentement la tête et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Ce petit crétin d'aristocrate la regardait avec un air plus moqueur que méchant, comme s'il faisait simplement une blague, mais elle eut soudainement envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. De lui dire qu'il ferait moins le malin s'il savait que Voldemort était de retour. S'il savait ce que le mage noir avait fait à sa famille durant les deux années où il avait été au pouvoir. S'il savait que Harry, Ron et elle lui avaient littéralement sauvé la vie lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

– En même temps, les sortilèges de quatrième année doivent finalement être trop durs pour une sang-de-bourbe comme elle ! intervint Pansy.

La brune lui lançait un regard méprisant, et elle revit comme dans un flash une Pansy Parkinson un peu plus âgée demander aux autres élèves d'attraper Harry pour le livrer à Voldemort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione l'envoya voler contre l'un des murs, arrachant un cri de stupéfaction à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier se précipita pour aider Pansy à se relever, jetant un regard inquiet au quatuor.

– Je vais le dire au Professor Rogue ! menaça Pansy.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Pansy Parkinson n'était en rien responsable de la résurrection de Voldemort et de son propre manque de succès dans ses recherches sur la source, les véritables sujets qui lui pesaient aujourd'hui.

– Bien sûr que tu n'aurais pas dû, fit Pansy. Tu…

– Pansy, tu devrais t'excuser aussi, coupa Drago.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Pansy.

– Il y a des mots qui ne s'utilisent pas en public, fit Drago.

Puis il se tourna carrément vers Hermione.

– Désolée Granger, je voulais simplement plaisanter. Et Pansy ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.

Le regard trahi que Pansy jeta à Drago disait clairement le contraire, mais le blond l'entraina au loin avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit Ron une fois qu'ils furent partis.

Harry regarda avec suspicion le couloir où Drago et Pansy avaient disparu.

– Ce n'était pas son comportement normal, fit Harry. Drago Malefoy n'a pas muri avant d'avoir la vingtaine dans notre monde. Et encore.

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire Harry, mais il n'y a que peu de chances pour qu' _il_ se soit intéressé à Drago Malefoy, fit Hermione. Il n'a même pas passé ses BUSES.

– Effectivement, il y a peu de chances pour qu'il ait perdu du temps à rencontrer Drago Malefoy, et ce serait de plus trop risqué pour lui, approuva Ron. Mais il a très bien pu ordonner à Lucius de demander quelque chose à Drago.

– C'est possible, acquiesça Hermione. Mais quoi ? D'être plus sympathique avec nous ? Il espère quoi, que Drago devienne notre ami et que nous lui révélions tout ce que nous savons ?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, et ils laissèrent tomber le sujet pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort étudia avec attention Severus Rogue alors que celui-ci rentrait dans son bureau au château de Serpentard, un soir vers la mi-octobre. L'espion s'agenouilla avec déférence devant lui, tête baissée. Voldemort referma calmement le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier – il cherchait toujours lorsqu'il avait une minute par-ci par-là quel rituel l'irritant quatuor avait bien pu utiliser pour le faire revenir – et il se releva. Il contourna avec une lenteur délibérée son bureau, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Severus Rogue.

– Relève-toi Severus, ordonna-il d'une voix froide.

L'homme se releva, son visage aussi impassible que dans ses souvenirs.

– Comment puis-je vous aider, maître ? demanda-t-il.

Il baissa même légèrement son regard en signe de soumission. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche, Voldemort eut un sourire narquois. Il savait d'avance que jouer avec Severus, et par extension Dumbledore, allait être appréciable.

oOoOoOo

– Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, fit Harry. J'espère que cette séance vous a plu.

– C'était chouette, merci Harry ! fit Lavande.

– Merci Harry, merci à vous quatre, fit Dean.

La dizaine de personnes qu'ils avaient rassemblée pour cette première réunion de l'AD sortit peu à peu de la salle de classe que Minerva McGonagall leur avait fournie, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors, Hermione rangea la salle d'un simple geste de sa baguette, et les quatre amis se dirigèrent discrètement vers la salle sur demande.

– C'était une réussite non ? fit Ginny.

– Harry est un super prof, commenta Hermione. J'imagine que nous aurons encore plus de monde la prochaine fois.

– Tant mieux, fit Harry. Nous devons les préparer du mieux que nous pouvons.

Il fit quelques allers-retours devant le mur du couloir du septième étage, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans la salle sur demande.

– On avait prévu quoi au programme pour ce soir ? demanda Ron.

– Duel, répondit Harry.

Hermione grimaça, alors que Ginny commençait déjà à aménager la salle sur demande en salle de duel.

– Une thématique particulière ? demanda Ginny.

– Oui, répondit Harry. Un contre trois. Celui qui est seul appliquera un charme d'obscurité instantané sur la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs Assurdiato pour que les autres se battent dans le noir et sans un son. Quatre rounds de dix minutes chacun.

Ils hochèrent la tête et tous sortirent leur baguette.

Une heure plus tard Hermione était positivement épuisée. S'ils étaient des professeurs tolérants avec les autres élèves lors de l'AD, ils étaient intransigeants sur leurs propres capacités, et n'arrêtaient un entrainement que s'ils étaient à bout de forces.

D'un geste las, Hermione fit venir à elle un livre sur l'épée de Gryffondor, et s'apprêtait à se plonger dedans lorsqu'une exclamation de Ron brisa sa concentration.

– Rogue se dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore, fit-il en tenant la deuxième version de la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains.

Il devait être près de minuit. Un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Immédiatement, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et récupéra la carte des mains de Ron.

– Je devrais pouvoir l'observer lorsqu'il passera dans le couloir menant au bureau, fit-il. Je vais tenter de voir ce qui se passe.

oOoOoOo

– C'est confirmé Albus, fit Severus dès qu'il entra dans son bureau.

Albus identifia avec tristesse les tremblements caractéristiques d'une exposition prolongée au Cruciatus.

– Il t'a appelé Severus ? demanda-t-il.

– Juste après le repas du soir, répondit Severus. Il savait que vous vous doutiez de son retour, je ne sais comment.

Quelqu'un avait eu la langue trop pendue. Ou n'avait pas été suffisamment discret.

– Est-ce qu'il t'a cru Severus ?

– Je suis vivant.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. C'était effectivement une preuve suffisante. Voldemort n'avait aucune pitié pour les traitres, et sa justice était plus qu'expéditive.

– Il m'a lui-même demandé de vous confirmer son retour, continua Severus.

– Etonnant, fit Dumbledore. Espère-t-il me faire peur ?

– Il ne m'a pas dit. Il m'a surtout posé des questions. Sur vous. Sur l'Ordre. Sur Potter. Il est dans un nouvel endroit aussi, où je n'avais jamais été auparavant, mais je serais incapable de dire où.

– Un bonbon au citron Severus ? proposa Dumbledore. Ou un thé peut-être avant que tu ne me dises tout ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais prit tout de même la tasse de thé que Albus fit apparaitre. Ce serait une longue nuit pour les deux hommes.

oOoOoOo

Si la plupart des Gryffondor affichaient leur impatience lors du diner le samedi 31 octobre, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny lutaient plutôt contre leur inquiétude. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seuls à être agités. Tout Poudlard l'était, et les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang aussi. Ludo Verpey était aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude – beaucoup trop donc – alors que Percy faisait tout pour cacher sa nervosité. En attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, Amelia Bones avait repris la tête du département de la coopération magique en plus de celle du département de la justice magique, et ne pouvant tout faire, avait assigné à Percy la tâche de la représenter depuis l'arrivée des deux autres écoles à Poudlard.

Madame Maxime et Karkaroff étaient peut-être les seuls qui faisaient preuve de retenue, quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près Karkaroff semblait être autant sur ses gardes que le paranoïaque Maugrey Fol Œil.

– Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la coupe de feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision.

Hermione sentit Harry se tendre à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la coupe de feu crache son nom. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de Harry pour ressusciter. Maugrey était Maugrey et non Barty Croupton, qui était maintenant à Azkaban. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de s'inquiéter.

Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour furent appelés. Hermione suivit du regard le champion bulgare, puis la vélane, et ses pensées se focalisèrent un instant sur Fleur Delacour. Fleur _Weasley_. La femme de Bill, l'un des plus fameux briseurs de sorts que le monde allait compter. Et qui connaissait mieux les magies anciennes que les briseurs de sorts ? Il allait falloir qu'elle envoie un hibou à Bill. Peut-être que lui connaitrait Njörd.

– Et le champion pour Poudlard est…. Cédric Diggory !

Hermione frappa distraitement dans ses mains, rivant son regard sur la coupe de feu, attendant avec une impatience presque morbide qu'elle s'allume de nouveau. Il lui sembla un instant que les étincelles devenaient de nouveau plus vives et elle eut l'impression que son souffle se coupait dans sa gorge. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et la coupe s'éteignit.

– Merlin merci ! entendit-elle Harry soupirer.

Pour une fois le destin semblait leur épargner une épreuve. La soirée qui suivit fut pleine de bonne humeur, l'ambiance étant à la célébration. Célébration de la nomination de Cédric pour la plupart des élèves, et célébration de la non nomination de Harry pour eux.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore regarda avec circonspection le manoir devant lui, des milliers de pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. L'Ordre qui ne trouvait aucune information sur les agissements de Voldemort. Cornelius qui ne voulait rien entendre. Hermione Granger qui se faisait ensorcelée par un sortilège que les barrières de Poudlard auraient dû arrêter. Harry qui savait que Voldemort était de retour à cause de Sirius. Severus qui devait de nouveau endosser le rôle d'espion et qui pour le moment n'avait fait qu'en souffrir sans ne rien rapporter de valeur. Le tournoi des trois sorciers qui suivait son cours, mettant en danger encore plus d'élèves alors que la Grande-Bretagne allait selon toute probabilité bientôt entrer en guerre. Et Voldemort qui avait réussi à revenir.

Tom s'était toujours vanté d'être plus qu'un homme. D'avoir vaincu la mort. Et Dumbledore avait toujours redouté qu'il ait survécu à la nuit où Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Mais il ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, comment Tom pouvait bien avoir fait cela. De la magie noire, cela était certain, mais quel enchantement en particulier ? Quel enchantement pouvait bien protéger contre la mort ?

Albus leva sa baguette, la baguette de sureau qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il avait vaincu Gellert, et modula la magie selon ses souhaits, envoyant quelques brins sonder prudemment le manoir Riddle. Quelques tintements résonnèrent immédiatement dans ses oreilles et Albus fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien des traces de magie noire autour du manoir. Mais il y avait aussi toute une batterie de charmes de détection, l'empêchant de pouvoir investiguer de plus près. Il allait devoir chercher ses réponses ailleurs.

oOoOoOo

Hermione était au comble de la frustration. Si Bill avait rapidement répondu à son hibou, il n'avait aucune information sur Njörd, et elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans une impasse. Elle avait presque envie d'abandonner cette piste, mais elle avait vraiment le sentiment que ce serait une erreur.

– Bon, tant pis, fit vivement Hermione en refermant le livre qu'elle lisait d'un mouvement sec.

C'était le samedi suivant l'annonce des champions par la coupe de feu, et Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Je vais lui écrire une lettre, fit Hermione.

– Lui ? demanda Harry.

– Voldemort.

Elle devait avoir un air particulièrement déterminé parce que personne ne protesta au premier abord.

– Est-ce vraiment prudent ? demanda tout de même Ron.

– Non, mais je vais avoir du mal à faire sans, soupira Hermione. Bill ne sait pas. Dumbledore ne sait pas. Et je ne trouve aucun livre qui parle de Njörd.

– Et ta piste sur les reliques ? s'enquit Ginny.

– Rien, répondit Hermione. Je cherche toujours bien sûr, mais j'avoue que j'ai de moins en moins d'espoir de trouver quelque chose. J'ai déjà parcouru les ouvrages les plus importants sur le sujet, et il n'y a aucune autre mention des sources de magie.

– Mais Voldemort ? Vraiment ? refit Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Il a la bibliothèque la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vue… répondit-elle. La bibliothèque dans laquelle j'ai trouvé ces notions sur Njörd en premier lieu.

Si quelqu'un avait l'information là-dessus ce serait forcément lui.

oOoOoOo

 _Lord Voldemort,_

 _Je vous contacte pour vous demander si vous aviez déjà rencontré la moindre_ _notion de Njörd dans vos nombreuses lectures._

 _Je vous serai aussi reconnaissante si votre réponse était moins agressive que votre dernier courrier, qui a rendu Dumbledore suspicieux._

 _Cordialement,_

 _H_

Lord Voldemort regarda avec frustration la lettre devant lui. L'écriture était indiscutablement celle de la sang-de-bourbe, mais le sujet de la lettre le troublait. Njörd ? Cela ne lui disait que très vaguement quelque chose. Et quel rapport avec les sources de magie sur lesquelles elle faisait précédemment des recherches ? Plus il interagissait avec le quatuor, moins ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait de sens.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 16 – Novembre 1994**

 _Granger,_

 _Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Njörd et je te dirai ce que je sais._

 _LV_

Hermione regarda la lettre avec perplexité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'évapore en plein air sous ses yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si lui non plus ne connaissait pas Njörd, ou s'il n'avait simplement aucune envie de lui donner des informations. En même temps, c'était dans ses livres qu'elle avait trouvé des mentions de Njörd.

Elle soupesa rapidement ses options et composa une réponse qu'elle envoya aussitôt.

– Aucun sortilège caché ? s'étonna Ron tout en lançant un Assurdiato pour masquer leur conversation.

– J'ai peut-être dû lui glisser qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à rendre Dumbledore suspicieux, répondit Hermione.

Ginny rigola légèrement.

– Il sait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione grimaça.

– Au vu de sa réponse je ne suis pas sure, répondit-elle. Mais il y a peut-être une petite chance que oui.

– Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons rendus à échanger une correspondance avec lui, soupira Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit nous qui nous retrouvions dans des situations impossibles ?

– La fameuse chance – malchance des Potter, répondit Ginny. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, jusque-là nous avons toujours réussi à nous en sortir !

oOoOoOo

Hermione regarda la salle de classe se remplir et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. En un mois ils avaient quasiment de nouveau réuni l'AD. Les Gryffondor venaient parce qu'ils trouvaient particulièrement amusant de se battre en duel. Les Serdaigle venaient parce que les quatre amis leurs apprenaient effectivement des choses. Les Poufsouffle venaient parce qu'ils appréciaient Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Sans les controverses autour de Harry, il y avait même de nouvelles personnes. Mandy Bocklehurst et Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle. Mais aussi Daphné Greengrass, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini de Serpentard. Au final, il y avait quasiment toute leur promotion, ainsi que quelques personnes des années au-dessus et en-dessous.

Certes ils ne se réunissaient qu'une fois par semaine, et certes ils ne pouvaient exiger le même sérieux de la part de leurs élèves que lors de leur première vie, mais ils apprenaient tout de même à leurs camarades comment se défendre efficacement.

– Est-ce que nous allons apprendre à nous débarrasser des joncheruines aujourd'hui ? demanda Luna d'une voix chantante.

– Non, ce sera pour plus tard, répondit Harry sans se démonter. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le Protego. À la fin de la séance je veux que vous puissiez tous bloquer les sortilèges que Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi vous lancerons.

– Super, marmonna Neville. Vous allez encore pouvoir nous ridiculiser.

– Ne fais pas ton modeste Nev, fit Ginny. Tu es l'un des meilleurs pour conjurer un bouclier !

Neville devint tout rouge et fit un sourire timide à Ginny. Qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry. Hermione donna un coup de coude à ce dernier et lui lança un regard appuyé.

– C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela Harry à voix basse. J'ai le droit de ne pas aimer que Neville regarde _ma_ femme comme cela.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

oOoOoOo

 _Voldemort,_

 _Je m'intéresse à Njörd car Godric Gryffondor en parle dans « Périple en pays norrois », et Salazar Serpentard dans « Chroniques de l'an 978 ». Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai trouvé de mentions de Njörd nulle part ailleurs._

 _H_

D'un geste de la main Lord Voldemort fit venir à lui « Périple en pays norrois » et « Chroniques de l'an 978 » et en feuilleta les pages. En quelques secondes il avait les deux citations de Njörd sous les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un pli mécontent. Il avait lu ces deux livres, celui de Gryffondor avec peut-être un peu moins d'attention que celui de Serpentard, mais tout de même. Et pourtant il n'avait guère fait attention à ces deux mentions de Njörd. Mais les phrases dans lesquelles Njörd apparaissait n'avaient aucun intérêt…

Dans le livre de Godric Gryffondor celui-ci parlait simplement de son voyage en Scandinavie, et d'une stèle à la gloire de Njörd, sans même indiquer où celle-ci se trouvait. Il la décrivait sur le même ton que celui qu'il employait plus loin pour décrire un saumon acheté sur un marché quelconque. Merlin ce que les écrits de Gryffondor représentaient exactement tout ce qu'il détestait chez cette maison de Poudlard, du ton pompeux aux détails sans aucun intérêt.

La citation du livre de Serpentard ,elle, était plus sibylline.

« _Beaucoup de dieux scandinaves n'ont guère d'intérêt pour les sorciers, tel que Njörd par exemple._ »

Il n'y avait a priori aucune raison de s'arrêter sur ces mentions. Et pourtant c'était effectivement étrange. Njörd était un dieu Moldu sans aucun lien avec la sorcellerie : pourquoi prendre la peine de le mentionner ? Surtout pour souligner qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt, ce qui aurait dû être évident dès le début.

Feuilletant les pages autour Voldemort se rendit rapidement compte que Njörd était dans les deux cas cité quelques paragraphes après la mention des sources de magie. Il ressentit immédiatement une forte irritation à l'encontre de Hermione Granger. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui rappelle son existence, et en s'intéressant à des choses qu'il n'avait jamais jugées dignes de lui. Il hésita un instant à envoyer Njörd, les sources de magie et Hermione Granger au diable, mais finit par se diriger vers sa bibliothèque à contrecœur.

S'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à propos de Njörd et des sources de magie, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer à côté. Et il avait besoin de savoir ce que le quatuor manigançait pour avoir toutes les clés en main lorsqu'il tuerait Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Hermione avait remarqué que l'humeur de Harry s'assombrissait, et que Ginny semblait elle aussi moins joyeuse. À chaque fois elle brulait de leur demander ce qui se passait, et devait se contenir pour respecter le silence de ses amis. Elle savait que si c'était important, ils finiraient par en parler. Et si ce n'était pas important, eh bien, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Mais lorsque Harry et Ginny demandèrent l'attention de Ron et de Hermione un soir dans la salle sur demande, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron.

– Nous avons trouvé comment enlever mon Horcruxe, fit Harry sur un ton défaitiste.

– Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle j'imagine, commenta Hermione.

Ginny se laissa complètement tomber dans l'un des canapés en poussant un grognement fort peu féminin.

– Il existe pleins de rituels, souffla-t-elle. Certains sont même facilement exécutables. Mais ils ont tous un point commun…

– Il faut que Voldemort soit consentant, finit Harry.

– Consentant comment ? demanda Hermione.

La magie introduisait beaucoup de notions de consentement. Il y avait le consentement absolu, qui supposait que la personne n'était soumise à aucun sortilège ou potion, ni à aucun chantage. Mais il y avait aussi des rituels qui fonctionnaient parfaitement bien avec un consentement relatif, que ce soit fait sous l'influence d'un chantage, ou même de potions ou de sortilèges puissants tels que l'Imperium.

– Absolument consentant, grogna Ginny.

Hermione laissa échapper un son aussi peu féminin que Ginny précédemment et Ron jura.

– Et il n'y a vraiment aucune autre façon ? demanda Ron.

– Non, répondit Harry. Pour transférer l'Horcruxe sans tuer le support il faut que l'âme principale soit consentante, que ce soit pour le rendre à l'hôte ou le mettre dans un autre objet. Je vous passe les détails mais le fond du problème tient au fait que c'est régi par les lois de Sutta et…

– Qu'il est impossible de les contourner, compléta machinalement Hermione.

Bien sûr que l'Horcruxe de Harry allait être assujetti aux lois de Sutta. Après tout cet Horcruxe pouvait effectivement être considéré comme une projection astrale de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, la théorie des Horcruxes découlait en partie des travaux sur les projections astrales réalisés en Inde il y avait plusieurs millénaires de cela… Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

– Mais nous ne cherchons pas tant à le transférer qu'à le détruire non ? fit Ron.

– Impossible de le détruire sans détruire le support, et encore il faut du venin de Basilic, un Feudeymon ou l'épée de Gryffondor, sinon seul le support sera détruit, fit Harry. La…

– L'épée de Gryffondor n'est pas suffisante, coupa Hermione. Elle n'a marché avec Nagini que parce qu'elle avait été imbibée de venin de Basilic précédemment.

Harry lui fit un sourire désolé et Hermione plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

– Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fais ?

– Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, intervint Ginny. Vous vous souvenez de comment nous avions subtilisé l'épée de Gryffondor du bureau de Rogue ? La fausse épée ? J'ai convaincu Harry de faire de même cette fois-ci avec la vraie pour aller la tremper dans le venin du Basilic. Au cas où. Nous l'avons ensuite remise à sa place.

Hermione refusa de commenter. C'était complètement inconscient, comme d'habitude, mais de toute façon complétement inconscient aurait pu être le nom de famille de Harry et Ginny, en lieu et place de Potter.

– Et l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort ? demanda Ron.

– C'est justement ce que j'allais dire avant que Hermione ne me coupe, reprit Harry. La seule façon de tuer l'Horcruxe sans détruire le support est que Voldemort soit celui tuant l'ensemble, et ce sans que le corps du support ne soit irrémédiablement détruit. C'est tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole.

– Mais lors du rituel de Hermione ni le diadème, ni la coupe, ni le médaillon n'ont été détruits, pointa Ron. Et il n'y avait ni consentement absolu de Voldemort, ni d'ailleurs de destruction de l'Horcruxe. Ne pouvons-nous utiliser ce rituel pour sortir l'Horcruxe du corps de Harry ? Quitte à ce qu'il retourne dans Voldemort ?

– Nous en avons discuté avec Hermione, intervint Ginny. Et nous ne parvenons toujours pas à savoir pourquoi ces objets ont survécu – et pas dans un super état je le rappelle –. Selon toute logique ils auraient dû être détruits. Et le journal et une partie de la bague ont effectivement été détruits, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque !

Ron se mit à faire les cents pas alors que Hermione essayait désespérément de trouver une faille dans leur résonnement.

– Il n'y a vraiment aucun contournement à ces stupides lois de Sutta ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers elle.

– Pas que je sache, répondit-elle.

– Il reste toujours la solution de détruire le support avec, pointa Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un maléfice de chauve-furie filait vers lui, et il n'évita le sortilège que de justesse.

– Je t'interdis de proposer cela, fit Ginny d'un ton féroce.

Le regard colérique qu'elle jetait à Harry fit comprendre à Hermione que ce n'était surement pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion.

– Mais même si je m'enfonce l'épée de Gryffondor dans le cœur il y a une chance pour que je ne meurs pas vu que je suis le maître de la mort, argumenta Harry.

– Ce n'est même pas certain que tu sois encore le maître de la mort ! contra Ginny avec véhémence.

– Je suis toujours le maître de la mort ! répondit Harry en haussant lui aussi la voix. La cape m'obéit toujours parfaitement, et à chaque fois que je me retrouve à moins de quelques mètres de Dumbledore je dois me concentrer sur ma magie pour éviter que la baguette de sureau ne me saute dans les mains !

– C'est complétement stu…

– Silence ! fit Ron.

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent tous les deux avec indignation et s'apprêtaient à lui hurler dessus lorsque Ron reprit la parole.

– Taisez-vous tous les deux, fit-il. Hermione, ton analyse ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et Hermione dut se contenir pour ne pas hurler elle aussi sur Harry.

– Il n'y a absolument aucune certitude qu'être le maître de la mort te permette de survivre à une épée imbibée de venin de Basilic dans le cœur, fit-elle.

– Et les larmes de Phénix ? demanda Harry. Ne peuvent-elles pas me sauver ?

– Tu dois mourir pour que l'Horcruxe meure, et les larmes ne te permettront pas de revenir de la mort ! répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Harry leur lança à tous un regard furieux.

– Et on fait quoi du coup pour résoudre le problème ? Il faudra bien que je meure à un moment si nous voulons nous débarrasser de Voldemort !

– Nous continuons à chercher, répondit Ginny. Nous allons regarder s'il est possible de contourner les lois de Futta.

– Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contacter la mort pour lui demander sinon, non ? fit Harry. Elle doit savoir si le fait d'être maître de la mort me rend véritablement immortel.

– Peut-être, fit Ron. Et tu viens de t'auto désigner pour t'en occuper.

– Très bien, conclut sèchement Harry.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande en coup de vent, et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est vraiment un travail à plein temps de le garder vivant, marmonna-t-elle avant de partir à sa poursuite.

oOoOoOo

 _Granger,_

 _Une autre citation existe dans « Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès »._

 _LV_

L'expression de Hermione se fit pincée. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe de savoir que Njörd apparaissait dans « Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès » si elle n'avait pas la citation en question. Et le livre était introuvable. Absolument introuvable. Elle ne savait même pas comment Voldemort avait pu faire pour le trouver. Elle en avait lu une copie il y avait quelques années de cela, mais elle était certaine que celle-ci était entièrement incorrecte, et de plus Njörd n'y était pas cité. Elle brula la lettre d'un coup de baguette avant même que celle-ci ne se volatilise.

– Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Ron.

Il s'était même arrêté de manger pour la regarder attentivement.

– Tout va bien, il fait juste de la rétention d'information, répondit-elle.

– Propose-lui quelque chose en échange, fit Ron.

– Je veux bien, mais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Pourquoi pas un livre ? proposa Ginny. Tu devrais bien avoir quelque chose qui l'intéresse dans ta bibliothèque et qui ne soit pas trop dangereux.

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction. C'était vrai que la bibliothèque du Norfolk, sa bibliothèque – elle devait admettre qu'elle n'en confierait surement jamais les ouvrages à ces crétins du ministère qui ne les apprécieraient surement pas à leur juste valeur –, contenait de nombreux ouvrages rarissimes. Et si elle était reluctance à l'idée de s'en séparer, elle ne pouvait nier que ce serait une bonne monnaie d'échange.

oOoOoOo

 _Voldemort,_

 _La citation complète et les paragraphes avant et après en échange de l'exemplaire original des « Enchantements de Zheng » de Ji You._

 _HG_

Le message était court mais Lord Voldemort le relut trois fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Ce livre de Ji You, le seul et l'unique, était introuvable depuis des siècles, et il n'y avait pas la moindre piste qui menait à l'ouvrage. Comment Hermione Granger pouvait-elle bien être tombée dessus ? Une fois de plus il ressentit une intense frustration à l'idée que cette maudite sang-de-bourbe savait des choses qu'il ne savait pas. S'il ne parvenait pas rapidement à se débarrasser d'eux il était presque certain qu'elle allait finir par le rendre fou.

oOoOoOo

C'était agréable de suivre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sans avoir peur à chaque instant pour la survie de Harry. Poudlard n'était pas divisée entre deux champions, et tous encourageaient Cédric. Publiquement du moins, puisque Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny aimaient tout autant Fleur et Viktor.

– Venez par ici, il y a de bonnes places ! cria Ginny.

C'était le 24 novembre, jour de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ils rejoignirent vivement Ginny pour s'installer.

– Est-ce que Cédric sait ce que c'est ? demanda discrètement Hermione à Harry. C'est toi qui lui avais dit la dernière fois non ?

Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment au champion de Poudlard de se retrouver face à un dragon sans avoir pu se préparer, mais Harry lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant.

– Je lui ai dit cette fois-ci aussi, en prétextant que j'avais suivi Hagrid et madame Maxime.

Hermione ressentit soudain une violente douleur dans les côtes, et se tourna vers Ron, des reproches déjà sur le bout de la langue. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le regard plus que sérieux de Ron, et son doigt qui désignait la tribune officielle.

– Lucius Malefoy est là. Et il y a quelqu'un avec lui, fit-il. Regardez.

Hermione suivit son regard, et repéra aisément l'aristocrate blond. Et il y avait effectivement un homme inconnu avec lui, avec un visage plus ou moins banal.

– Vous pensez que c'est lui ? demanda Ginny.

– Je suis prêts à parier la moitié de ma fortune que oui, répondit Harry avec fatalisme.

– Si c'est le cas il faudra que nous nous éclipsions discrètement avant la fin de la tâche, fit Hermione.

Elle attrapa rapidement les multiplettes qu'elle avait gardées depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et les braqua vers la tribune des juges et des visiteurs. L'inconnu salua aimablement Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley, Ludo Verpey et Madame Maxime. Puis Dumbledore, qui ne sembla pas réagir plus que cela. Mais lorsqu'il sera la main de Karkaroff et se pencha vers lui pour lui dire un mot, elle vit ce dernier pâlir drastiquement, semblant à la limite de s'évanouir. Visiblement il s'agissait bien de Voldemort.

Elle reposa ses multiplettes sur ses genoux alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny se penchaient vers elle.

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Karkaroff ? demanda Ginny.

– Rien, répondit Ron. Nous risquons de le mettre en danger si nous intervenons. Il est venu chercher refuge à Poudlard, et tant qu'il y restera Dumbledore pourra au moins éviter que Voldemort ne le côtoie trop.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort dut retenir un sourire satisfait en voyait l'expression ennuyée de Hermione Granger alors qu'il interceptait Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et les deux Weasley au moment même où la première tâche se finissait.

Elle était sous sa forme première, celle d'une étudiante de Poudlard de quatrième année, et c'était assez étrange de la voir dans ce corps qui semblait moins adapté à la sorcière qu'elle était.

– Lucius, ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Il était certain que les quatre enfants face à lui savaient qui il était, mais il y avait juste suffisamment de personnes qui les regardaient pour qu'ils ne puissent simplement l'ignorer.

– Effectivement, fit Lucius. Et autour il me semble que ce sont ses amis Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger.

La voix de Lucius s'était faite légèrement plus méprisante lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de la sang-de-bourbe. Il serait surement furieux s'il savait que cette sang-de-bourbe pouvait le battre en duel les yeux bandés. Cela pourrait d'ailleurs être une expérience for divertissante si jamais Lucius l'ennuyait trop.

– Quel bel hasard, fit Voldemort. Je suis William Miller. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter.

Il tendit sa main vers Potter, qui ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de serrer sa main à contrecœur, ses yeux reflétant la haine féroce que son ennemi ressentait pour lui. Il y avait décidément une étrange aura autour de lui, et il avait comme l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose en ce qui concernait le garçon.

– Qu'avez-vous pensé de la première tâche Monsieur Miller ? demanda Ronald Weasley.

Il détourna légèrement son regard de Potter et rencontra le visage résolu du jeune Weasley.

– Intéressante, répondit-il succinctement.

Il voulut poser une question à Potter pour se donner le temps de l'étudier plus en détail, mais déjà la fille Weasley l'entrainait au loin et Hermione Granger se plaça de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse les suivre.

– Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser Harry messieurs, il n'aime guère être le centre de mire, fit-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Lucius sembla outré qu'elle ose leur adresser la parole mais Hermione Granger resta plantée là avec son insupportable sourire et un aplomb certain.

– C'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit-il d'une voix suave. Il n'est jamais bon d'attirer trop l'attention.

Il vit Hermione pincer légèrement ses lèvres, comme si elle se retenait de répliquer quelque chose, mais Ronald Weasley l'entraina elle aussi au loin après leur avoir souhaité une plaisante journée sur un ton qui frisait l'insolence.

– Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Potter Lucius, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix. Il y a décidément quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Contacte Avery, Nott ou Yaxley si tu as besoin d'aide.

Puis il aperçut Dumbledore qui se frayait un chemin vers eux et il disparut dans la foule, ne voulant donner au vieux fou qui l'avait sans aucun doute reconnu la possibilité de le confronter.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. La première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers venait de se terminer, sans aucun incident heureusement. Les trois champions avaient bravement affronté les dragons, et ils s'en étaient tous bien sortis. Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était certain que ce William Miller n'était autre que Voldemort. Et le fait que celui-ci ose venir à Poudlard était alarmant.

Il était venu le narguer sans aucun doute. Et il avait de quoi. L'Ordre ne trouvait rien de chez rien sur ses agissements, malgré le fait qu'ils surveillaient de loin ses anciens mangemorts. Mais les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient être partout à la fois, et ils étaient déjà bien occupés à garder la prophétie… Et tout ce que Severus avait pu lui dire jusque-là était que Voldemort n'avait pas partagé ses plans avec lui, lui demandant simplement de le surveiller lui ainsi que Harry Potter.

La seule information utile venant de Severus concernait ce nouveau lieu d'où Voldemort recevait ses mangemorts. Dans les souvenirs de Severus il n'avait pu voir que le bureau, richement décoré, mais cela suffisait pour remarquer les armoiries qui se trouvaient sur la plupart des meubles. Les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard. Albus savait où se trouvait l'ancien château de Serpentard, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il était illusoire de tenter de s'y introduire, discrètement ou non, sans un fourchelangue.

Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Harry aussi bientôt, et Albus ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas annoncer à Harry que celui-ci était une cible, et qu'il devrait se battre contre Voldemort, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Voldemort allait forcement chercher à le tuer, et Harry avait beau être un sorcier prodigieux pour son âge, il n'avait que 14 années d'expérience contre Voldemort qui en avait presque 70.

Si seulement il avait un peu plus d'informations sur ce que Voldemort avait bien pu faire pour rester vivant… Albus soupira et son regard se tourna vers l'est. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui s'était plongé bien plus profondément que lui dans la magie noire. Quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être savoir ce que Voldemort avait bien pu faire. Mais demander de l'aide à Gellert était un pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir…

oOoOoOo

 _Granger,_

 _Le livre d'abord._

 _LV_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle non plus ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Mais elle, elle avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, alors que lui était simplement paranoïaque.

Comme toutes les autres la lettre se volatilisa devant ses yeux, et Hermione décida d'attendre un jour ou deux avant de lui répondre, ne sachant pas encore si c'était une bonne idée de lui envoyer effectivement le livre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se contenter de lui envoyer le premier chapitre…

– A ha ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Ainsi qu'un charme de discretion.

– Je crois qu'il vient de passer discrètement à l'action, expliqua Ron. Quelqu'un vient de réclamer les sièges dormants des Gray au Magenmagot.

– Des Gray ? s'étonna Harry.

Puis il éclata de rire, faisant sourire Hermione, Ron et Ginny. La famille Gray était parfaite pour se créer une fausse persona politique. Toute la famille était morte il y avait des années de cela, tuée par Voldemort, à l'exception de deux enfants encore tout jeunes qui avaient complétement disparus. Sauf que Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny savaient que les deux garçons étaient encore vivants, et résidaient actuellement en France. Leur retour en Angleterre dans les années 2000 avait fait sensation lors de leur première vie.

– J'espère qu'il aura perdu beaucoup de temps à créer sa persona ! fit Ginny. Il a choisi qui d'ailleurs ? Edouard ou William ?

– Edouard, répondit Ron. C'est l'ainé après tout.

– Pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit aux vrais Edouard et William ? demanda Harry.

– Il me semble qu'ils étaient restés bien cachés en France jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, fit Hermione. Voldemort doit penser qu'ils sont morts.

D'un commun accord ils se levèrent, Ron attrapant quelques toasts pour finir son petit déjeuner, et ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe abandonnée. Là, assis sur quelques tables bancales, partageant les toasts de Ron, ils discutèrent de leur plan d'action pour faire faire marche arrière à Voldemort.

Il y avait une session du Magenmagot le samedi suivant, et il fut décidé que Hermione irait confronter Voldemort au ministère, en profitant au passage pour échanger la citation contre son livre, alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny seraient en charge de vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé aux réels Edouard et William.

oOoOoOo

Hermione était négligemment assise sur le bureau de Edouard Gray, dans le nouveau bureau qui lui avait été attribué en tant que membre du Magenmagot. La session allait commencer dans deux heures et elle était certaine que Voldemort aller passer par son bureau avant, ne serait-ce que pour se faire voir dans les couloirs du ministère.

Harry, Ron et Ginny lui avaient confirmé que Edouard et William étaient tous les deux en bonne santé et toujours cachés dans le manoir de leur grand-tante en France.

Hermione surveillait attentivement la porte, et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer le propriétaire du bureau, elle nota immédiatement son regard surpris. Il n'avait que légèrement pris la peine de changer son apparence pour se conformer aux habituels cheveux châtains clairs de la famille Gray et à leur mâchoire carrée, et pour un œil attentif il était facilement reconnaissable.

– Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait discrètement sorti sa baguette et elle resserra sa prise sur la sienne. Elle devrait normalement être en sécurité, le moindre sortilège trop puissant déclenchant automatiquement les alarmes du ministère, mais il valait mieux être prudente.

– C'était une erreur de choisir Edouard Gray, fit-elle. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout.

– Hermione Granger, constata Voldemort avec dépit.

Hermione leva un sourcil surpris.

– Vous ne m'aviez pas reconnue ? Je change tant que cela avec vingt années de plus et des cheveux bruns ?

Elle n'avait pas revêtu son habituel déguisement de Hélène, s'attribuant quelques années de plus et des cheveux plus foncés, mais elle restait indubitablement très proche de Hermione Granger. Ou du moins de ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé lorsqu'elle avait trente-cinq ans.

– Surement le fait que tu aies coiffé tes cheveux de sang-de-bourbe, répondit Voldemort de mauvaise grâce. Et comment es-tu rentrée ici ? Non, ne réponds pas, la sécurité de ce ministère est vraiment minable…

Hermione ne put retenir le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage. C'était vrai que la sécurité du Ministère de la Magie laissait à désirer.

– Je te conseille de sortir immédiatement de mon bureau avant que tu ne disparaisses malheureusement de la surface de cette planète, fit Voldemort.

– Si vous ne quittez pas votre persona, nous ferons resurgir les vrais Edouard et William, répondit Hermione sans bouger.

– Si vous faites resurgir les vrais Edouard et William il leur arrivera très vite un malheureux accident.

– Mais cela ruinera tout de même votre couverture, et la réputation de ceux vous ayant aidé à la mettre en place, répondit Hermione. Quant à Edouard et William Gray ils seront sous notre protection.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, et il sembla à Hermione que les yeux marrons du prétendu Edouard Gray prenaient de plus en plus une teinte rougeâtre. Mais Hermione savait que pour une fois elle avait l'avantage.

– Personne ne sait où se trouvent Edouard et William Gray, tenta Voldemort.

– Personne sauf nous, répondit Hermione et elle laissa un sourire victorieux jouer sur ses lèvres.

Voldemort sembla sur le point de lui lancer un sortilège, avant de simplement soupirer.

– Très bien. Message reçu. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau.

– Cela ne vous intéresse-t-il pas de récupérer cela ?

Elle sortit de son sac l'édition originale des « Enchantements de Zheng ». Le regard de Voldemort se braqua immédiatement dessus.

– Où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione haussa négligemment les épaules, mais ne tendit pas le livre vers lui.

– La citation sur Njörd, exigea-t-elle.

– Pourquoi cherchez-vous des informations sur les sources de magie ?

– La citation sur Njörd, exigea de nouveau Hermione.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Voldemort ne fasse voleter négligemment un morceau de parchemin vers elle. Hermione le lut du coin de l'œil.

« _Peu nombreux sont les rituels qui utilisent plus de trois cercles de runes, et parmi ceux-ci celui de Njörd est sans conteste l'un des plus dangereux qu'un sorcier puisse tenter de mettre en place._ »

Mais le paragraphe d'après enchainait sur autre chose, sans donner aucune information supplémentaire concernant ce rituel de Njörd. Voldemort tendit la main vers elle, et avec résignation Hermione y fit voleter l'édition originale des « Enchantements de Zheng ».

Puis elle se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Elle n'en était plus qu'à un mètre lorsque Voldemort lui attrapa soudainement le bras droit. Elle se retourna vivement, et fixa avec indignation la main sur son bras.

– Lâchez-moi , ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir sa peau bruler là où elle était en contact avec la main de Voldemort, et tout son corps s'était tendu d'appréhension.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il calmement.

– N'avez-vous pas peur d'être contaminé par mon sang de bourbe ? rétorqua-t-elle avec acidité.

Mais à sa plus grande frustration il ne réagit pas.

– Pourquoi cherchez-vous des informations sur les sources de magie ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Elle essaya de dégager son bras mais il raffermit immédiatement sa prise et elle dut retenir un cri de douleur.

– Cela ne vous concerne pas.

En une fraction de seconde il avait sorti sa baguette, la pointant sur sa gorge.

– Tu n'es pas protégée par un contrat à l'instant présent, alors dites-moi pourquoi vous faites ces recherches.

D'un mouvement fluide Hermione amena sa baguette de secours dans sa main gauche et la planta sous la gorge de Voldemort.

– Vous non plus, fit-elle simplement.

Sa voix était ferme, Merlin merci. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle était loin, très loin, d'être rassurée. Certes il y avait des alarmes au Ministère de la Magie en cas de sortilège trop violent, mais Voldemort pouvait très bien décider de la tuer et de tenter ensuite de s'enfuir. Vu le niveau de sécurité du ministère Hermione était certaine qu'il y parviendrait sans aucun souci.

Hermione maintint ses yeux rivés dans les siens. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et la présence de Voldemort imposante, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas intimider.

Puis des coups retentirent sur la porte.

– Monsieur Gray ?

Hermione reconnu instantanément la voix de Lucius Malefoy, mais ni elle, ni Voldemort ne bougèrent le moins du monde.

– Monsieur le ministre souhaitait vous rencontrer, il est avec moi, reprit Malefoy.

Il y avait une note de déférence dans la voix de Malefoy, quoique bien cachée, qui indiqua à Hermione qu'il savait très bien qui était réellement Edouard Gray. Une lueur d'exaspération passa dans le regard de Voldemort et il abaissa sa baguette, avant de pousser Hermione vers la cheminée, la relâchant enfin.

– Pars pour le Chemin de Traverse, je vais t'ouvrir le passage, fit-il d'un ton extrêmement froid.

– Retirez votre persona politique du Ministère de la Magie Lord Voldemort, ou nous la ferons retirer.

Elle rentra dans la cheminée à reculons, gardant son regard fixé sur Voldemort, refusant de lui tourner une nouvelle fois le dos.

– Chemin de Traverse, prononça-t-elle clairement.

Ils avaient au moins gagné cette manche.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda Hermione Granger disparaitre dans les flammes avec mécontentement. Cette situation avait trop duré. Passe encore qu'ils fassent leurs recherches de leur côté, mais il ne pouvait se permettre qu'ils viennent mettre le nez dans ses affaires au ministère. Dès ce soir, il allait devoir consacrer son temps à tenter de nullifier les protections qu'elle avait posées autour de ses parents.

Masquant sa fureur, il alla ouvrir la porte à Lucius et Cornelius Fudge. Il ne pouvait risquer de décrédibiliser Lucius en disparaissant sans raison du ministère. Il allait devoir inventer une excuse pour que Edouard Gray parte rapidement d'Angleterre, et la simple idée du temps que cela allait lui faire perdre lui donna envie de torturer longuement Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

J'ai pris un peu d'avance ces temps-ci donc je devrais pouvoir publier toutes les semaines pendant un moment.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 17 – Novembre – Décembre 1994**

– Chocogrenouille, annonça Harry.

Les gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard lui laissèrent le passage et il monta l'escalier en colimaçon avec une certaine appréhension.

Il n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore, loin de là. Mais il n'avait guère été proche du directeur dans cette vie. Dumbledore n'avait jamais su qu'il était impliqué dans le vol de la Pierre Philosophale, il n'avait pas parlé Fourchelangue au lamentable club de duel de Lockhart, la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas été ouverte, et Sirius ne s'était pas échappé d'Azkaban.

Il y avait toujours la prophétie qui le désignait bien sûr, mais c'était tout. Dumbledore ne savait même pas pour les Horcruxes. Il n'avait pas vu le journal, n'avait pas vu les similitudes entre Harry et Voldemort. Alors Harry se composa un visage neutre et rentra dans le bureau en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir.

– Bonjour, monsieur, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

– Bonjour Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Assieds-toi. Bonbon au citron ?

– Non merci, monsieur.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus sérieux et Harry se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu pousser le directeur à lui parler maintenant. Cela faisait un mois que Rogue avait dû lui rapporter la confirmation de l'existence de Voldemort. À moins que Dumbledore n'ait compris qui accompagnait Lucius Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt durant la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

– Je sais que ton parrain t'a déjà informé du potentiel retour de Voldemort Harry, fit Dumbledore.

– Sirius m'a dit que c'était maintenant confirmé, précisa Harry.

– J'ai bien peur que ce soit effectivement le cas, fit Dumbledore. Je crains que tu sois en danger mon garçon.

Dumbledore enchaina sur le risque que Voldemort s'en prenne à lui – sans parler toutefois de la prophétie –. Puis, au plus grand étonnement de Harry, il parla de la nécessité que Harry s'entraine en duel, avec lui ou avec Rogue au moins un soir par semaine. Harry dut retenir une grimace.

Déjà, il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec Rogue. Certes, celui-ci avait donné sa vie pour le sauver il y avait bien longtemps de cela, mais il n'en restait pas moins un salaud. Et en plus, il allait devoir afficher des capacités de duel plus faibles que ce qu'elles étaient réellement, du moins au début. Cela lui aurait fait perdre moins de temps s'il avait simplement pu continuer à s'entrainer avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque le hibou noir d'encre de Voldemort s'approcha en voletant de Hermione un samedi matin elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux. Il lui avait donné la citation il y avait plusieurs jours de cela, et elle lui avait remis le livre. Leur correspondance n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être.

Elle récupéra la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement.

 _Granger,_

 _Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à tes parents je te conseille de venir me retrouver au château de Salazar immédiatement, et ce sans tes chers amis._

 _Après tout, il y a toujours beaucoup de questions auxquelles j'aimerai avoir des réponses._

 _LV._

Le souffle de Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comment avait-il fait pour récupérer ses parents sans déclencher ses alarmes ? Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible ! Ses alarmes auraient dû être bien trop évoluées pour que quiconque puisse les traverser sans les déclencher !

– Hermione ? entendit-elle Ron demander prudemment.

– Il a mes parents, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Leurs plus proches voisins, des premières années, se désintéressèrent de leur petit-déjeuner pour les regarder, mais Ginny leur lança un regard noir et ils replongèrent dans leur assiette.

– Je vais y aller, annonça Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seule seconde. Pas alors que d'autres vies étaient en danger.

– Hors de question ! fit Harry.

Mais il recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit son regard. Heureusement pour lui parce qu'elle n'était guère d'humeur à devoir lui rappeler qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose dans le même type de situation.

– Tiens le plus longtemps possible, nous allons essayer de faire vite, fit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva résolument. Si Voldemort avait fait quoi que ce soit à ses parents elle trouverait un moyen de le lui faire payer très cher. Elle sortit en vitesse de la grande salle et se dirigea vers le passage de la sorcière borgne.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit une voix suspicieuse juste derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et jura en voyant Rusard et Miss Teigne. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment…

– L'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs ! fit Rusard alors qu'elle levait sa baguette.

– Oubliette ! lança Hermione.

Son sortilège engloba le concierge et son animal de compagnie et Hermione continua son chemin sans se retourner. Elle transplana dès qu'elle sortit des limites de Poudlard, directement au château de Salazar Serpentard. Elle arriva dans le grand hall, qui avait visiblement été superbement restauré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était passée. Mais elle ne perdit pas un instant à contempler la décoration.

– Pointe-Moi Richard et Catherine Granger, fit elle.

Sa baguette tournoya dans sa paume, et pointa la direction du bureau principal du château. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci à grandes enjambées, ignorant totalement l'elfe de maison qui venait de se matérialiser dans le hall, surement pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau et ses portes fermées elle apposa violement sa magie dessus, et celles-ci s'ouvrirent sous la pression. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Voldemort et chercha du regard ses parents. Ils étaient dans un coin, et pendant un bref instant elle crut qu'ils étaient morts, avant qu'elle ne remarque leur poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers. Il n'y avait heureusement pas de sang et ils semblaient entiers.

Puis son regard se porta sur Voldemort, élégamment adossé au mur juste à côté d'eux, sa baguette nonchalamment dirigée vers sa mère.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pu vérifier que ses parents étaient vivants, elle était furieuse. Contre lui pour oser s'en prendre à ses parents, et contre elle-même pour avoir cru que ses protections suffiraient, pour l'avoir une fois de plus sous-estimé.

– Mais seulement discuter un peu Hermione, nous n'en avons que peu eu l'occasion n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec un véritable venin dans la voix.

– Laissez-les partir immédiatement, demanda-t-elle en désignant ses parents.

Voldemort leva un sourcil dubitatif. Et effectivement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Il avait l'avantage, et malgré toute sa colère elle ne pouvait rien faire.

– Tes baguettes, exigea Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait.

Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle envisagea de se battre, de résister. D'écraser son poing sur son nez – après tout ce n'était que grâce à elle qu'il en avait un cette fois-ci, elle avait donc tous les droits de le réduire en morceaux en même temps que son visage trop parfait –. Mais elle avait bien trop à perde et trop peu à gagner.

Elle sortit lentement ses deux baguettes de ses poches, avant de les tendre vers lui. Elles s'envolèrent immédiatement. Puis elle le vit lancer un sortilège dessus pour empêcher qu'elle puisse les rappeler vers elle et elle contint un grognement. S'il l'avait vue utiliser sa deuxième baguette au Ministère de la Magie, il ne l'avait jamais vue utiliser la magie sans baguette, elle en était certaine… Mais c'était vrai que Voldemort était connu pour être paranoïaque, et à juste titre cette fois-ci.

– Endoloris, lança ensuite Voldemort.

Le sortilège la toucha en pleine poitrine et Hermione s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. La douleur était atroce, semblant remplacer le sang dans ses veines par du feu liquide. Elle essaya de ne pas hurler, mais ce fut peine perdue au bout de quelques secondes. Il n'y avait rien de pire que le Doloris, déchirant de part et d'autre son système nerveux. Elle avait l'impression de bruler. De se faire écorcher vive. De se faire écarteler. De mourir de douleur encore et encore.

Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta enfin, elle reprit péniblement son souffle et se redressa difficilement, encore plus furieuse qu'auparavant.

– Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps que j'avais envie de faire cela, musa Voldemort.

Elle aurait presque pu le comprendre. Après tout, elle aussi avait depuis longtemps envie de lui envoyer un Doloris. Surtout maintenant. Elle lui lança un regard noir, et se releva en s'appuyant sur l'un des fauteuils à côté d'elle.

– C'est bon, vous êtes satisfait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les personnes les plus talentueuses soient aussi les pires salauds ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme, indubitablement le sorcier le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, ait décidé que ses talents allaient servir à tuer les autres plutôt qu'à les aider ?

– Pas vraiment non, répondit Voldemort. Pas encore.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Magnifique. Elle avait vraiment rêvé de passer sa matinée à se faire torturer par Lord Voldemort.

– Eh bien je vous en prie, allez-y, fit-elle en lui faisant une courbette moqueuse.

Le coin des lèvres de Voldemort se releva légèrement à sa remarque. Puis elle le vit faire apparaitre une fiole dans sa main gauche, qu'il fit léviter vers elle. Une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Hermione se sentit à la fois soulagée – ce n'était pas comme si elle appréciait les Doloris – et épouvantée. Il y avait une petite chance bien sûr pour que ce soit du Veritaserum classique, auquel elle pourrait légèrement résister, mais elle ne pariait pas là-dessus. Non, ce serait indubitablement une version modifiée plus nocive.

Elle attrapa la fiole lorsqu'elle fut devant elle et la déboucha, avant d'en humer attentivement l'odeur. Aconit, essence de belladone, épine de rose et une petite note qui ressemblait à l'odeur des potions contenant du venin d'Acromentule. Hermione sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Non seulement elle allait cracher tout ce qu'elle savait, mais en plus si cela durait trop longtemps la potion allait l'empoisonner petit à petit. Et ce ne serait pas une mort agréable. Si elle mourrait comme cela elle se promit qu'elle reviendrait hanter Harry. Ou Voldemort. Ou les deux.

– Bois, ordonna Voldemort. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je peux infliger à tes chers parents Moldus.

Il avait raison. Elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir cela. Dans sa première vie ses parents n'avaient rien vu ni connu de la guerre. Même après que tout soit fini. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit maintenant. Lançant un dernier regard noir à Voldemort, elle avala d'un trait la potion.

Contrairement au Veritaserum normal qui n'avait pas de gout, celle-ci était aussi froide que la glace et avait un arrière-gout acide particulièrement désagréable. Surement le venin d'Acromentule. À moins qu'il n'ait carrément utilisé du venin de Nagini pour faire cette potion ?

– Alors, votre première question ? demanda-t-elle avec défi.

Elle réfléchissait déjà en arrière-plan à comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Un Stupefix sans baguette était à sa portée, mais Voldemort ne se laisserait pas surprendre. De même elle pourrait lancer un Accio sur ses parents pour les ramener auprès d'elle, et utiliser son portoloin d'urgence pour transplaner hors d'ici. Mais elle ne pourrait faire cela suffisamment rapidement pour empêcher Voldemort de réagir.

– Quel est ton nom ?

Elle sentit la potion la pousser à répondre rapidement, une douleur sourde se rependant dans son corps alors qu'elle tentait de résister pour gagner du temps.

– Hermione Jean Granger, répondit-elle.

Elle se demanda distraitement si, si elle n'avait pas divorcé de Ron, elle aurait annoncé Hermione Jean Weasley, ce qui aurait été une catastrophe. Le regard de Voldemort se fit mécontent, et Hermione lui fit un sourire suffisant. Tout ce qui le rendait mécontent était bon à prendre.

– Pourquoi cherchez des informations sur les sources de magie ?

Hermione garda un visage impassible. La question elle-même n'était pas encore dangereuse, mais elle pouvait mener à tellement de questions qui elles le seraient…

– Parce qu'il y a des risques d'instabilité que nous voulons prévenir, répondit-elle.

Elle avait fait aussi succin qu'elle avait pu. Aucune raison qu'elle ne lui donne plus d'informations que nécessaire.

– Explique risque d'instabilité, exigea Voldemort.

– L'instabilité désigne le manqué de stabilité, l'état de ce qui n'est pas stable, récita Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir. Lors de sa première vie cela l'aurait fait trembler de peur, mais maintenant elle avait presque envie de lui répondre par un clin d'œil moqueur. Elle se retint cependant, ne voulant déclencher son ire alors que la situation était aussi délicate.

– Explique risque d'instabilité dans le contexte des sources de magie, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Sa prise autour de sa baguette s'était resserrée, et celle-ci pointait toujours vers sa mère.

– Vous savez bien sûr que la magie à l'intérieur d'une source a pour propriété de boucler sur elle-même. Une source est considérée instable lorsque les courants magiques ne bouclent plus parfaitement.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment distraire Voldemort suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer ses parents ? Un feu ne marcherait surement pas ici, tout devait être protégé contre les incendies.

– Que se passe-t-il si une source est instable ?

– Cela déclenche des éruptions magiques de plus en plus violentes.

La potion dans ses veines la poussait à compléter, à rajouter autant d'informations qu'elle pouvait, brulant ses veines lorsqu'elle résistait.

– N'est-il pas impossible pour une source de magie de ne pas boucler ?

– Non.

– Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

Hermione lutta de toutes ses forces, la douleur de la potion devenant insupportable alors que la compulsion la forçant à parler lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle tint quelques secondes, puis sa langue bougea toute seule.

– Je l'ai vu, fit-elle.

Le terrain devenait dangereusement glissant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Rapidement.

– Quand cela ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione se mordit violement la langue. Transplaner à côté de lui et tenter de récupérer sa baguette ? Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse transplaner à l'intérieur de son château…

– Il y a de nombreuses années, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle avait évité de donner le nombre exact. Tout comme le fait de dire « dans de nombreuses années ». Mais elle savait que sa chance n'allait pas durer. Peut-être que si elle faisait s'effondrer le plafond il serait suffisamment distrait pour qu'elle puisse se jeter sur ses parents et les emmener avec son portoloin ?

– Combien d'années ? demanda Voldemort avec une pointe d'exaspération devant son manque de coopération plus qu'évident.

– 13 années, répondit Hermione.

C'était le plus tard qu'elle l'avait vu. Lors de la dernière journée de son ancienne vie. Ce qui correspondait s'il faisait le calcul à une Hermione âgée de deux ans. Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus perçant, et il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

Puis il y eut un énorme bruit, comme si toutes les fenêtres éclataient d'un coup, et Voldemort se déplaça tellement vite pour se retrouver juste derrière elle qu'il avait forcement transplané. Elle sentit la pointe de sa baguette s'enfoncer dans son cou. L'instant d'après – à la plus grande stupéfaction de Hermione – Harry, Ron et Ginny, apparaissaient dans la pièce. Ils étaient sous leur forme d'emprunt, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à revêtir la sienne. Au bout de la baguette de Ron se trouvait Nagini, visiblement inconsciente.

Ginny avait sa baguette pointée vers Voldemort, un air féroce sur le visage, mais ce qui surprit le plus Hermione fut Harry. Dans ses mains il avait l'épée de Gryffondor et la maintenait à quelques millimètres à peine du cou de Nagini. C'était brillant. Voldemort ne savait pas que l'épée était imbibée de venin de basilic et effectivement capable de tuer son Horcruxe. Mais il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il ait fait suffisamment de recherches sur comment détruire des Horcruxes pour savoir que trancher la tête de Nagini ne serait normalement pas suffisant pour détruire la part de son âme contenu dedans.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce était pesant. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, et elle hocha faiblement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle allait bien, et que les dégâts étaient a priori limités.

– Vous pensez vraiment qu'un animal de compagnie à une quelconque valeur pour moi ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix méprisante.

Hermione sentit le Veritaserum modifié la pousser à répondre, mais la question ne lui était pas directement adressée et elle parvint à garder sa bouche close. Du coin de l'œil elle scruta le visage de Voldemort, beaucoup trop proche du sien, essayant de déceler ses émotions. Aucune n'était affichée.

– Vous n'avez rien de plus cher que Nagini, répondit Harry d'une voix assurée. Et si vous ne nous rendez pas Hermione et ses parents, cette chère Nagini perdra sa tête.

Il n'y eut pas de réplique immédiate de la part de Voldemort. Mais la décision était surement vite prise de son côté. Nagini était un Horcruxe. Un morceau de son âme. Quel que soit son envie de savoir leurs secrets, cette envie ne valait surement pas un Horcruxe.

– Mes baguettes, réclama Hermione après quelques secondes.

Elle tendit sa main droite résolument, les yeux plissés pour essayer de diminuer la migraine que son affreuse potion commençait à provoquer.

– Et l'antidote à cette horreur, ajouta-t-elle.

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes, avant que Harry ne rapproche l'épée du cou de Nagini, faisant légèrement couler son sang. Cela réveilla immédiatement le serpent, qui émit un sifflement qui exprimait clairement l'agonie.

Voldemort s'éloigna brusquement de Hermione, et lui lança ses baguettes, ainsi qu'un flacon de potion qu'elle n'attrapa que de justesse.

– Récupère tes parents sang-de-bourbe, et partez tous immédiatement d'ici, ordonna Voldemort.

Il avait l'air furieux, et Hermione se dépêcha de faire léviter ses parents vers elle, avant de se rapprocher de Harry, Ron et Ginny. D'un geste Voldemort attira Nagini à lui, et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione transplanèrent hors du château.

oOoOoOo

Dès qu'ils eurent tous disparu la rage de Voldemort fit exploser tout le mobilier autour de lui en morceaux tellement fins que c'était presque de la poussière, avant d'annuler le sort qui immobilisait Nagini d'un coup de baguette. Le serpent bougea immédiatement, continuant à siffler furieusement.

– Maître, fulminait-elle. Ils m'ont attaquée maître !

Il ne lui prêta que peu d'attention. Il était absolument furieux. Il n'avait eu que des demi-réponses. Et encore plus de questions qui n'avaient aucun sens. Cette histoire avec les sources de magie commençait à le rendre fou. C'était impossible que le flux magique à l'intérieur dévie de son tracé d'origine. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions sur qui ils étaient vraiment. Alors que cela aurait dû être sa première priorité.

Hermione Granger commençait à être une véritable épine dans son pied. Et les autres aussi. Comment avaient-ils fait pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour réduire à néant les protections du château de Serpentard ? Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible ! Ils étaient dangereux. Très dangereux. Et il détestait cela.

– … quelle disgrâce, sifflait toujours Nagini. Me faire attaquer par derrière. Par un parleur !

– Quoi ? l'arrêta abruptement Voldemort. Qu'as-tu dis Nagini ?

–Je me suis fait attaquer par derrière, par un parleur !

Un autre fourchelangue ? Non. C'était impossible !

– Lequel ? demanda-t-il.

– Le petit brun maître, répondit Nagini. Je veux me venger maître !

Mais Voldemort ne l'écoutait plus. Forcement qu'il s'agissait de _Hadrien_ , ou plutôt Harry Potter. Est-ce qu'il y avait une quelconque chance peut-être que l'un de ses ancêtres soit Salazar Serpentard ? Ou remontant à un autre fourchelangue connu ? Un trait qui serait resté enfoui dans la lignée des Potter durant des centaines d'années et qui ne ressortirait que maintenant ? Un trait qui pourrait aussi expliquer comment ils avaient pu détruire ses protections autour du château alors que cela aurait dû être impossible.

Ces enfants n'étaient pas normaux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il en était certain, mais là cela devenait hors de contrôle. Et d'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils fait pour trouver Nagini qu'il avait envoyée roder du côté de la forêt interdite ces jours-ci ? Mais c'était vrai que la forêt était proche de Poudlard…

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Est-ce qu'ils savaient pour ses Horcruxes ? Voldemort secoua légèrement la tête. C'était impossible. Personne ne savait pour les Horcruxes. Il avait effacé toutes les traces, tous les livres parlant du sujet. Et il n'avait créé Nagini que récemment. Non, personne ne pouvait savoir pour ses Horcruxes. Même eux.

Brusquement cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas investigué quel rituel ils avaient utilisé pour le faire revenir, même si pour le moment il semblait en meilleure forme que jamais. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient utilisé l'élixir de la Pierre Philosophale pour le faire revenir, mais il y avait des dizaines de façons différentes dont celui-ci pouvait être utilisé, et autant d'effets secondaires différents. Il faudrait qu'il s'y intéresse dès qu'il serait parvenu à réintroduire une nouvelle persona au ministère.

Quant à Potter, la sang-de-bourbe, et leurs deux acolytes roux, il obtiendrait ses réponses. Et même s'il n'avait aujourd'hui qu'une seule envie, celle de les tuer tous violement, il savait qu'il allait falloir qu'il joue plus finement. S'il ne pouvait visiblement les affronter frontalement sans dommage, il allait s'arranger pour avoir l'opportunité de leur planter un couteau dans le dos.

oOoOoOo

– Comment vous avez-fait cela ? demanda Hermione.

Ils venaient de ramener ses parents chez eux, effaçant leur mémoire pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cette fois-ci Harry, Ron et Ginny l'avaient aidée à poser des barrières autour de la maison de ses parents et sur ses parents eux-mêmes. Hermione refusait toujours de leur effacer plus complétement la mémoire pour leur faire quitter le pays, ne voulant revivre plus tard la maladie de sa mère et le désespoir de son père. Et si elle était l'experte en sortilèges, elle ne pouvait nier que l'aide de la puissance brute de Harry avait été plus que bienvenue.

– Cela quoi ? demanda Ginny.

– Trouver Nagini. Passer les barrières de Voldemort.

– Ton bracelet, répondit Harry un peu trop vite. Il est magiquement relié à ton cahier de communication, qui est relié aux nôtres.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il était possible de suivre la trace magique d'un objet, certes, mais c'était très complexe. Trop complexe. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regard de Hermione devint suspicieux. Un Harry passant sa main dans ses cheveux était un Harry nerveux. Et un Harry nerveux avait peur d'avouer qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'incommensurablement stupide.

– Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est l'Horcruxe, répondit-il finalement. Les lois de Sutta m'ont données une idée. Tu sais, sur les liens avec les projections astrales…

Hermione se sentit blanchir.

– Non… ne me dites pas que vous avez fait un rituel pour renforcer cette connexion ?

Son regard passa entre Harry, Ginny et Ron qui ne semblaient pas vraiment désolés.

– Vous êtes vraiment stupides, vous… fit Hermione avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Attendez… Il faut au moins une heure pour exécuter ce genre de rituel. Vous n'avez pas pu le faire là.

– Nous l'avons fait après la venue de Voldemort lors de la première tâche, avoua Harry. Je voulais pouvoir de nouveau surveiller Voldemort, et Nagini.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela avait été utile. Elle ne pouvait nier que ses amis avaient été formidables. Elle savait sans même le demander que c'était Ron qui avait coordonné leur action, pensant à l'épée de Gryffondor et Nagini, et que Ginny avait dû fissurer au maximum les protections autour du château. Et Harry… Merlin, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il soit celui désigné par la prophétie. C'était invraisemblable qu'il ait pu les faire transplaner de force, même avec l'Horcruxe, même avec le travail préliminaire de Ginny. Sa puissance pure rivalisait presque avec celle de Voldemort.

– Il faut que tu fasses attention avec le lien Harry, fit finalement Hermione. Si tu as accru ta perception de Voldemort, cela marche dans les deux sens, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

– Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je serai prudent, répondit Harry.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Hermione.

oOoOoOo

 _Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir considérer que la situation de la veille ne se reproduira pas._

 _Si vous cherchez toujours des informations sur Njörd, sachez que son culte était très rependu dans la région norvégienne de Nordland_ _à l'époque des fondateurs._

 _LV._

Hermione regarda la lettre formelle avec un air dubitatif alors qu'elle se volatilisait, avant d'en répéter le contenu à ses amis.

– Tout ce que cela veut dire, c'est qu'il va essayer d'endormir notre méfiance, et ensuite attendre le meilleur moment pour nous planter un couteau dans le dos, fit Ron.

– Cela ne fait absolument aucun doute, répondit Hermione. Mais la piste du Nordland est potentiellement intéressante.

– Il est dangereux Hermione, commença Harry.

– Sans blague, commenta Hermione.

– Je ne rigole pas, fit Harry. Je suis contre le fait que tu suives l'une de ses pistes, cela pourrait être un piège.

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant Noël, et des milliers de choses à faire. Harry cherchait désespérément un autre moyen de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe ou de contacter la Mort. Ginny essayait de briser le serment qui les liait à Voldemort, avec l'aide de Hermione. Ron guettait avec encore plus de suspicion tout ce qui se passait dans la sphère politique nationale et internationale.

Il ne restait qu'elle pour s'intéresser à la source.

– C'est l'une de mes meilleures pistes… J'irai dès ce soir, décida Hermione.

– S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, je me fiche des conséquences et je récupère la baguette de sureau pour détruire tout ce qu'il a, grommela Harry.

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

– Puisque c'était pour me soutenir je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas dit une énorme bêtise, fit Hermione.

– Pardon ? s'indigna Harry.

– Il se passera quoi à ton avis si tu vas affronter Voldemort avec la baguette de sureau et qu'il te désarme ? fit Ron. Tu veux vraiment d'un Voldemort maître de la plus puissante baguette au monde ?

Harry ne leur adressa pas la parole tout le reste du petit déjeuner, et sortit même volontairement de leur bulle de silence pour aller parler d'herbologie avec Neville.

oOoOoOo

Le soir même Hermione se retrouva sur le territoire Norvégien, au milieu des fjords, une aurore boréale au-dessus d'elle. Le paysage était époustouflant, faiblement éclairé du vert de l'aurore boréale, et Hermione en resta un instant figée d'émerveillement.

Puis elle fit apparaitre une carte dans sa main d'un mouvement de poignet. Nordland était un bon début, mais la région était tout de même immense. Et devait-elle plutôt chercher dans les lieux sorciers ou dans les lieux moldus ? Devait-elle commencer par l'archipel de Lofoten ou celui de Vesterålen ? Et ce n'était pas parce que un lieu était aujourd'hui désert qu'il l'avait aussi été il y avait un millier d'années de cela.

Njörd était un dieu de la mer, des vents, de la pêche. Mais le Nordland était de toute façon entièrement dédié à la mer… Hermione fit tournoyer pensivement sa baguette dans sa main, avant de prendre une décision. Elle commencerait par les lieux sorciers. Il n'y en avait que six, et elle en aurait rapidement fait le tour.

oOoOoOo

– Hermione ? demanda Ginny. Tout va bien ?

Hermione remarqua qu'elle était en train de réduire en miettes le toast qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Elle se contenta de tendre à son amie le mot qu'elle avait trouvé hier sur l'ancien site d'un rituel magique.

« _Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il n'y aurait d'information dans aucun des livres anglais si ce lieux avait un quelconque rapport avec Njörd ?_ »

– Attends, Voldemort t'as laissé un mot pour se moquer de toi ? fit Ginny avec incrédulité.

Hermione se contenta de grogner. Evidement que cela aurait être trop évident que ce soit là. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas vérifier. Et puis depuis quand Voldemort s'intéressait-il autant au sujet ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait à y gagner ?

– C'est hors de question que tu y retournes Hermione s'il s'y balade aussi ! fit Harry.

– Bien sûr que je vais y retourner, répondit Hermione. Il n'y a que peu de chances pour que nous nous croisions au même endroit au même moment, j'ai un portoloin de secours qui devrait me sortir d'affaire s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, et je doute que Voldemort tente de nouveau de me capturer alors que vous avez laminé les défenses du château de Serpentard comme si elles étaient en carton.

Après cela, Hermione remarqua que c'était maintenant Harry qui réduisait en miette ses toasts, et se pencha doucement vers lui.

– Je serai prudente, ne t'en fait pas, lui souffla-t-elle gentiment.

Cela ne sembla pas le rassurer.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !

Une semaine, un nouveau chapitre, pour le moment je tiens mes promesses ^^

Comme toujours merci pour toutes les reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 18 – Décembre 1994**

Hermione s'approcha du bord de la falaise, regardant la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était le week-end, le dernier avant les vacances de Noël, et pour la première fois elle pouvait voir ce paysage de jour. Enfin, autant de jour qu'il pouvait y en avoir au zénith le 19 décembre à une centaine de kilomètres au sud du cercle polaire arctique. Pas beaucoup donc. Et pour très peu de temps.

Détachant son regard du paysage Hermione le reporta sur les larges pierres à ses pieds. Elles étaient parfaites pour le rituel qu'elle voulait exécuter. Il lui restait juste un petit détail à régler auparavant…

– Les mains en l'air ! fit une voix derrière elle dans un anglais approximatif.

Hermione soupira, avant de se retourner d'un mouvement fluide. Une fraction de seconde plus tard ses deux assaillants étaient désarmés et immobilisés, leur visage affichant la surprise la plus totale.

– Seulement deux d'entre vous ? fit-elle en regardant les deux hommes en habits officiels. C'est presque vexant.

Mais leur présence prouvait au moins que le gouvernement Norvégien était plus performant pour surveiller ses frontières que le Ministère de la Magie britannique, puisque ses multiples aller-retours depuis une semaine avaient visiblement été détectés. Les siens ou ceux de Voldemort.

Hermione ne perdit pas plus de temps et entonna l'incantation d'un complexe enchantement d'altération de la mémoire. Une trace d'effroi passa dans les yeux des deux aurors norvégiens, avant que leur regard ne devienne vitreux. Hermione arrêta son sortilège un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur faire croire, avant de le reprendre avec une concentration accrue.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se désillusionna et ranima les deux hommes. Ils se relevèrent avec un air un peu hagard, avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de transplaner. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Hermione. Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer son rituel.

Depuis une semaine elle sillonnait la région du Nordland durant la nuit, cherchant la moindre trace magique qui puisse la mettre sur une piste. Elle n'était pas la seule. Voldemort aussi semblait maintenant activement chercher des informations sur Njörd, même si elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Peut-être venait-il plutôt la journée…

La seule preuve qu'elle avait de sa présence était des sortilèges mesquins sur certains des lieux qu'elle visitait. Généralement quelque chose qui tentait de lui exploser vicieusement dans la figure. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour la narguer, pour montrer qu'il avait visité les lieux avant elle. Par conséquent elle faisait exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle trouvait un nouveau lieu de culte de Njörd où il n'était pas passé.

Elle avait suffisamment progressé pour remarquer que les différents lieux de culte formaient un certain motif, et elle était persuadée que déduire ce motif lui permettrait de trouver un lieu de culte principal, qui pourrait enfin contenir des informations utiles. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le trouve avant Voldemort, et le rituel qu'elle allait mettre en place devrait l'aider. Dans 24h elle aurait tous les lieux de culte de Njörd dessinés sur une carte, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pu encore visiter en personne.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort tapota du doigt la page du grimoire avec l'historique des sessions du Magenmagot qu'il lisait. Maintenant que le quatuor l'avait obligé à retirer sa persona de Edouard Gray, il devait trouver un nouveau moyen de s'infiltrer au ministère. Un moyen plus discret, qui n'attirerait pas leur attention avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait toujours ses mangemorts qui œuvraient pour lui bien sûr, mais il savait parfaitement bien que l'on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même.

Il ne pouvait visiblement pas utiliser des personnes prétendument mortes, puisqu'elles semblaient réapparaitre de nulle part. Connaissaient-ils donc toutes les familles sorcières par cœur ? Ou était-ce simplement un hasard ? Et si un nouveau nom apparaissait sur les publications officielles du ministère, seraient-ils en mesure de savoir que c'était lui ? La communauté sorcière était petite. Pas suffisamment pour connaitre tout le monde non plus, mais il était impossible d'y être totalement anonyme.

Il devrait faire en sorte qu'aucune information à propos de lui ne puisse sortir du ministère trop tôt. Il faudrait qu'il navigue dans des cercles qui ne rendraient pas suspicieux Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et que ses interlocuteurs ne parlent guère de lui, sauf lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Ce ne serait pas facile, cela ralentirait son agenda, mais ce ne serait pas au-dessus de lui. Rien n'était au-dessus de lui.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le quatuor. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'ils puissent autant s'opposer à lui. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'ils étaient une simple épine dans son pied : embêtants, mais dont il pourrait facilement se débarrasser le moment venu. Pourtant plus il interagissait avec eux moins il était certain de pouvoir s'en débarrasser aisément.

Harry Potter avait une puissance magique qui, si elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec la sienne, allait poser problème. Et si Hermione Granger n'était pas du même calibre en termes de puissance magique, elle était encore plus contrariante que Potter. Elle connaissait trop de choses sur la magie, sur son fonctionnement intrinsèque, pour ne pas être dangereuse. La destruction des protections qu'elle avait posées autour de ses parents avait représenté le challenge le plus fascinant que Lord Voldemort avait rencontré depuis bien longtemps. Comment une simple sang-de-bourbe pouvait s'avérer aussi intrigante était un mystère. Quant-au deux Weasley, Voldemort ne savait pas exactement quelle était leur contribution au quatuor, mais il était clair qu'ils en avaient une.

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de les sous-estimer. Il allait les observer, les étudier. Comprendre leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. Jusqu'à être en mesure de savoir exactement où frapper. Personne ne se mettait en travers du chemin de Lord Voldemort sans en payer les conséquences.

oOoOoOo

Le vent mordant qui soufflait ce samedi soir n'importunait guère Albus Dumbledore, qui observait du haut d'une colline la masure qui se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le sorcier se tenait immobile, mais ses pensées étaient agitées.

Il était venu à Little Hangleton dans l'espoir que cela fasse resurgir dans sa tête des informations à propos de Voldemort qui puissent l'aider. Mais la maison des Gaunt ne semblait pas vouloir l'assister. Il n'y avait rien autour, aucune trace de magie. Aucune trace de vie humaine non plus, Morfin étant mort il y avait des années de cela à Azkaban, accusé à tort du crime commis par son neveu. Mais à part le rappel du parricide de Tom et du fait que celui-ci avait surement volé la bague des Gaunt au passage, cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait dépassé par la situation. Voldemort n'agissait pas comme lors de la première guerre. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était revenu et il ne s'était rien passé. Pas de meurtre mystérieux. Pas de disparition inexpliquée. Pas d'attaque. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Voldemort n'avait même pas tenté de récupérer la prophétie qui le liait à Harry. La seule chose que Dumbledore savait des agissements de Voldemort était que celui-ci avait demandé à Severus de lui préparer un bon nombre de potions, mais rien qui ne sorte non plus trop de l'ordinaire.

Albus se détourna de la masure et se mit à marcher vers le bosquet d'arbres le plus proche pour pouvoir transplaner discrètement. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Poudlard. Vers Harry. Et il se sentit soudainement très vieux. Les entrainements de Harry, bien que nécessaires, lui faisaient mal au cœur. Harry était un jeune sorcier doué, incroyable même, que ce soit lors de ces duels ou lors des cours qu'il dispensait avec ses amis aux autres élèves. Mais il était loin du niveau d'un Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance.

Et Albus redoutait le jour où il faudrait qu'il annonce à Harry qu'il existait une prophétie le liant à Voldemort. Il avait presque envie de faire fi de la prophétie et d'aller lui-même affronter Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas s'il y avait le moindre risque que celui-ci puisse devenir par là le maître de la baguette de sureau.

oOoOoOo

– Lumos, murmura Hermione.

Avant de jeter aussi un sortilège réchauffant son corps glacé. Si la température avait été clémente près de la mer, ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur des terres. Encore moins dans le creux de plusieurs montagnes.

Elle aurait largement préféré passer son dimanche auprès d'un feu. Que ce soit celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor ou celui de la salle sur demande. Mais elle était enfin sur la piste du principal temple de Njörd.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout semblait calme. Le lieu était complétement dénué de vie, perdu au milieu de nulle part, et semblait vide. Mais elle était certaine que la piste menait ici. Prudemment, elle s'avança jusqu'à être au milieu des quatre montagnes entourant la minuscule vallée où elle était.

Il faisait nuit noire malgré le fait qu'il soit quatre heures de l'après-midi, aucune aurore boréale ne guidant ses pas cette fois-ci. Elle étendit légèrement son lumos, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci éclaire une arche en bois. Elle se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sur l'arche. C'était en vieux norrois bien sûr, mais un rapide sortilège de traduction dévoila le message.

 _« Seuls les plus dignes peuvent emprunter ce chemin. »_

Un chemin pavé apparut progressivement derrière l'arche. C'était de l'ancienne magie, vieille et puissante. Des enchantements qui existaient depuis des siècles, peut-être même des millénaires. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour elle que le chemin serait pavé d'embuches, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Hermione appréciait, c'était de se mesurer à de la belle magie.

Trois heures plus tard elle se trouvait enfin au sommet de l'une des montagnes. Sa cape était déchirée, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude alors même qu'elle était sous sa forme de Hélène, mais devant elle se dressait un temple en bois et en pierre. Malgré le chemin tout tracé et les marches taillées, l'ascension avait été périlleuse. Les sorciers qui avaient enchanté cet endroit avaient visiblement pris à cœur le fait que Njörd soit le dieu des vents et des mers. Sans toutefois prendre à cœur le fait que Njörd soit un dieu Moldu, puisque les rafales de vent et de glace qu'elle avait affrontées n'avaient rien de naturel…

Hermione pénétra dans le temple avec satisfaction. La première pièce était visiblement une antichambre, et elle remarqua plusieurs livres sur des étagères. C'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait quoi que ce soit sur l'un des lieux de culte de Njörd, et elle s'en approcha avec excitation.

Il y eut soudainement un bruit plus loin dans le temple, et Hermione sursauta, sa baguette pointée vers l'origine du bruit. Le silence était retombé, et d'un mouvement ample elle fit voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères dans son sac à bandoulière. Puis elle ouvrit d'un geste de baguette la porte qui menait vers la salle suivante et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dedans avant de se replier par précaution.

C'était visiblement la pièce principale, et elle semblait vide. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, Hermione se détacha du mur contre lequel elle s'était abritée, et regarda une nouvelle fois par la porte. Elle se figea complétement. À l'exact opposé d'elle, dans l'embrasure d'une porte en tout point semblable à celle où elle se trouvait elle-même, se tenait Voldemort.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, tous les deux visiblement stupéfaits – et mécontents – de la présence de l'autre.

– Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? demanda finalement Hermione.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour monter au temple, celui qu'elle avait elle-même emprunté, et elle avait été certaine d'être seule.

– En volant, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire supérieur.

Hermione retint un frisson. Arriver par les airs alors que les vents étaient particulièrement violents autour du temple était particulièrement difficile. Elle aurait même dit impossible.

– C'était ça ce bruit ? Vous vous êtes écrasé en arrivant ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel.

– Surement pas, fit-il.

Mais il ne donna pas d'autre justification au bruit et un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione. Ainsi le grandiose Lord Voldemort s'était à moitié écrasé sur une montagne… Après avoir mis en œuvre une magie supposée impossible, peut-être, mais c'était tout de même une pensée satisfaisante.

– La pièce est vide, commenta Voldemort.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et effectivement, contrairement à l'antichambre, la pièce principale était complétement vide.

– Heureusement que j'ai pu récupérer tous les livres qui se trouvaient juste à côté du coup, fit Hermione.

– À moins que l'information que tu cherches ne soit contenue dans ceux que j'ai moi-même récupérés, répondit Voldemort, son sourire narquois de retour.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de récupérer les ouvrages en question, mais il disparut avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

oOoOoOo

– Ah, je me demandais quand il finirait par arriver lui… fit soudain Ron.

Hermione se tourna et vit Drago et Blaise dans l'embrasure de la porte.

–Tu es tellement populaire Ronnie ! fit George.

À moins que ce ne soit Fred.

– Même Malefoy junior n'a pas pu résister à l'idée de t'avoir comme enseignant ! compléta Fred.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des jumeaux, alors que Hermione regardait Blaise et Drago finalement rentrer dans la salle de classe utilisée pour l'AD. Elle devait avouer que Drago avait joué avec plus de finesse que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible. Depuis le début de l'année il avait progressivement diminué ses remarques moqueuses, sans que ce ne soit trop suspicieux, et il ne s'était pas tout de suite joint aux séances de l'AD, attendant de s'y faire trainer par Theodore, Blaise et Daphné, qui s'y étaient eux joints pour des raisons purement académiques au départ. Daphné s'était même plus ou moins liée d'amitié avec Ron depuis.

Mais Drago ne pouvait pas savoir que tous ses efforts de subtilité étaient de toute façon vains, parce que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pouvaient comparer son comportement actuel avec celui de leur première vie, et ainsi savoir qu'il ne se rapprochait pas d'eux de son propre chef. Ce n'était pas plus mal ceci dit. Ils auraient plus de facilités à protéger Drago en étant proche de lui, et si besoin ils pourraient même l'utiliser pour transmettre de fausses informations à Voldemort.

– Bon, et si on commençait maintenant ? fit Harry comme si tout était normal.

– Est-ce qu'on peut apprendre à produire un patronus ? demanda Luna.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. La plupart des personnes dans cette pièce étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir en produire un. Mais en même temps, c'était un sort particulièrement utile si Voldemort prenait le contrôle des détraqueurs, ce qu'il ferait forcement à un moment ou à un autre.

– C'est une excellente idée, accepta Harry. Mais ce n'est pas un sortilège facile à apprendre, je vous préviens d'avance.

Cela ne sembla pas doucher l'enthousiasme des membres.

– Je peux vous donner un coup de main si vous voulez, proposa Cédric. On vient juste de finir de travailler dessus en cours.

Il avait rejoint l'AD après l'aide que Harry lui avait apporté pour la première tâche, et avait ramené dans son sillage non seulement Cho, mais aussi quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle des années supérieures.

– Pourquoi pas, lui répondit Harry. Mais sinon nous pouvons aussi vous apprendre comment utiliser un patronus pour envoyer un message.

– On peut faire ça ? s'étonna Cédric.

Cédric était surtout venu avec l'objectif de les aider au départ, mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny refusaient de ne pas utiliser cette opportunité pour aussi faire progresser les élèves de sixième et septième année. Et ils profitaient allégrement du statut de survivant de Harry pour expliquer leurs connaissances un peu trop vastes.

– Les aurors savent le faire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

– Vraiment Harry, il aurait mieux valu que ce soit toi le champion de Poudlard, fit Cédric avec un grand sourire. Tu en sais bien plus que moi !

Harry blanchit visiblement et Hermione entraina Cédric plus loin sous prétexte de l'aider à mettre en place la salle, alors que Ginny se retenait visiblement de rire.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'un hibou noir s'approcha d'elle Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ainsi elle avait eu raison. Elle n'avait peut-être pas trouvé des informations complètes sur Njörd de son côté, mais lui non plus.

– Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi heureuse que si tu venais d'obtenir vingt ASPICs ? demanda Harry avec suspicion.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et attrapa la lettre que l'oiseau lui jeta à moitié dessus.

 _Granger,_

 _Mon château, le 26 décembre._

 _LV_

Elle imaginait très bien à quel point il avait dû être mécontent de devoir s'abaisser à répondre à sa lettre. Elle aurait tellement voulu être présente pour le voir perdre son insupportable sourire satisfait lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il lui manquait une partie des informations.

 _Voldemort,_

 _Je veux un serment._

 _H_

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione ! fit Harry en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Tu ne vas pas retourner chez lui !

– J'ai besoin des documents qu'il a récupérés, répondit Hermione.

– Nous devrions venir avec toi dans ce cas, fit Harry.

Hermione soupira et s'apprêta à répondre mais Ginny la devança.

– Arrête Harry, fit-elle. Tu crois que tu lui rends les choses plus faciles en proposant cela ? Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas. Nos parents et Sirius nous attendent tous pour Noël, et seule Hermione peut utiliser ses parents Moldus comme excuse pour ne pas être présente.

– Et même s'il n'y avait pas cela, compléta Hermione, vous avez déjà suffisamment à faire avec les recherches sur ton Horcruxe Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard mécontent mais ne répondit pas.

– Cela ne me plait pas qu'il s'intéresse à ce que nous faisons, intervint Ron. Il pourrait très bien tomber aussi sur la piste des reliques…

– Aucune chance, répondit Hermione. C'est dans le livre de Poufsouffle que j'ai trouvé cela, et il ne sait a priori pas que ce livre existe.

Cela sembla rassurer Ron, et il commença à réfléchir à comment formuler au mieux le serment pour protéger Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers ils échangèrent un regard complice. Cette fois-ci ils étaient tous les quatre, personne n'en voulait à personne, et aucun d'entre eux n'était l'un des champions.

– Vous êtes ravissantes les filles, fit Harry.

– Je dirais même plus splendides ! rajouta Ron.

Hermione et Ginny rigolèrent doucement. Ginny allait au bal avec Harry bien sûr. Quant à Hermione et Ron, ils y allaient ensemble, mais en toute amitié, ne souhaitant pas passer une soirée à danser avec des adolescents.

À son grand étonnement Hermione avait dû refuser quelques demandes, l'AD l'ayant rendue plus populaire que ce qu'elle avait été lors de la première fois. Pas de Viktor cependant. Étant toujours en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Ginny celui-ci n'avait guère eu d'opportunités de lui parler souvent, même s'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, ce qui lui avait étrangement fait chaud au cœur.

Harry et Ron tendirent galamment leur bras et les jeunes filles s'y accrochèrent.

– Tu descends aussi Neville ? demanda Harry à leur ami en voyant qu'il semblait prêt.

– Oui, je vais aller attendre Luna dans le grand hall, répondit Neville.

– Super. Dean ? Seamus ? demanda Ron.

– On attend Lavande et Parvati, allez-y sans nous, répondit Seamus.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– J'espère que Parvati va s'amuser plus que la dernière fois, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Hermione.

– Cela ne devrait pas être compliqué, répondit Hermione d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Elle était déterminée à profiter de cette soirée. Ils avaient fini par tomber d'accord sur les termes du serment avec Voldemort et ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés la veille au soir pour le réaliser. Ce qui signifiait que demain, dès la sortie du Poudlard Express, au lieu de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny au Terrier, elle se rendrait au château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione transplana dans le grand hall du château de Serpentard Voldemort l'y attendait.

– Tu as failli être en retard, fit-il d'un ton glacial.

– Trop de monde sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Si elle avait su qu'il l'attendrait elle l'aurait fait patienter un petit peu plus. Juste par principe.

– Nous installons nous dans la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

– Non, dans mon bureau, répondit Voldemort. Ce sera plus pratique.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle obéit, leur trajet dans le couloir se faisant dans le plus grand silence. Un silence qui n'était pas tendu cependant. Ils étaient ennemis, et Hermione savait qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre le meilleur moment pour les tuer, mais pour l'instant elle était protégée par le serment. Et elle faisait confiance à Ron pour lui avoir assuré un serment sans faille exploitable.

Ainsi ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dans les documents que Voldemort avait récupérés. Pas de quoi trouver le deuxième temple dont parlaient les siens visiblement, puisque sinon il n'aurait guère eu besoin de son aide.

Quel dommage que son rituel à elle n'ait pu indiquer que le premier temple : s'il y avait eu moins de protections autour du deuxième elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de Voldemort. Elle se demanda aussi pour la énième fois pourquoi il s'intéressait à Njörd. Simplement pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Ou parce qu'il se sentait frustré de ne pas connaitre le sujet ?

Elle reconnut le bureau de Voldemort dès qu'elle pénétra dedans. C'était là qu'il avait retenu ses parents captifs et qu'il l'avait torturée. Croyait-il que cela suffirait pour la mettre mal à l'aise ? Elle avait vécu pire qu'un petit Doloris, et ses parents étaient maintenant encore plus en sécurité qu'auparavant.

Voldemort lui fit signe de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils, près d'une table basse, et Hermione s'assit en même temps que lui.

– Quelles informations sur Njörd as-tu de ton côté ? demanda Voldemort.

– Pourquoi cherchez-vous des informations sur Njörd ? répliqua Hermione. En quoi cela peut-il bien vous intéresser ?

Voldemort sembla pensif un instant, avant de se décider à lui répondre.

– Je m'avoue curieux. Que peut bien faire ce rituel de puissance, pour que toute trace en soit effacée ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Un rituel de _puissance_ ? demanda-t-elle. Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un rituel de puissance ?

– Tu ne sais donc même pas ce que tu cherches ? fit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. Mais bien sûr…

D'un mouvement de main il fit venir à lui un livre, et Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'en voir le titre, « _Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès_ », avant qu'il ne l'ouvre à la page de la citation sur Njörd. Il pointa du doigt le titre du chapitre écrit en haut de la page.

« _Rituels de puissance nordiques_ »

– Forcement, marmonna Hermione.

Le titre était suffisamment alléchant pour intéresser Voldemort. Comme s'ils avaient besoin que celui-ci trouve en plus un rituel pour augmenter sa puissance.

– Qu'as-tu trouvé dans les documents du temple ? demanda Voldemort.

– La certitude de l'existence d'un deuxième temple, et trop peu de précisions géographiques, répondit Hermione. Et vous ?

– Essentiellement la même chose.

Il fit apparaitre sur la table une carte de la région du Nordland, et Hermione se pencha pour l'observer. Diverses parties étaient soigneusement barrées, alors que d'autres étaient mises en valeur.

– J'ai pensé à faire cela aussi, fit-elle à moitié pour elle-même. Mais les textes n'étaient pas toujours clairs sur le nombre de temples restants…

– Deux, répondit Voldemort. Il y a trois temples en tout. Et les indications du premier ne devraient nous permettre d'accéder qu'au second.

– Cela parait logique…

– Puisque tu es en retard sur moi, je te laisse me faire signe lorsque tu auras compilé les locations possibles du deuxième temple…

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa remarque dédaigneuse, et s'appliqua à compléter sa carte. Elle y travailla jusqu'à tard le soir, avant de prendre congé de Voldemort. Leur serment actuel lui permettait de ne pas dormir au château et le quatuor avait pour l'occasion rapidement réaménagé une vielle maison de vacances des Potter qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps choisie comme lieu de refuge potentiel.

Elle y retrouva Pattenrond qui vint se lover contre elle dans le lit et seul son ronronnement apaisant lui permit de se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Harry resta allongé dans son lit lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la matinée le 27 décembre, et tenta de chasser toutes ses préoccupations de son esprit. Ron s'était visiblement déjà levé, et comme le Terrier était actuellement rempli de monde, il n'avait la veille pas osé tenter de s'introduire dans la chambre de Ginny pour passer la nuit avec sa femme.

Mais du coup aucun de ses deux amis ne serait en mesure de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était dangereux. Mais il savait être prudent lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et surtout il voulait s'assurer de la sécurité de Hermione.

Il se connecta délicatement à l'Horcruxe dans son esprit, et à partir de là parcourut dans la plus grande discrétion le lien qui le reliait à l'âme mère.

– Allons-y, fit la voix de Voldemort.

Il était dans son bureau, debout, regardant Hermione – sous sa forme d'emprunt – qui se trouvait elle confortablement assise dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils, une carte entre les mains.

– La zone est trop vaste, fit-elle. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

– La zone n'est pas trop vaste, coupa Voldemort.

Et Harry put sentir l'exaspération du mage noir, ainsi qu'une pointe d'impatience.

– J'y vais, à toi de voir si tu veux venir ou pas, fit Voldemort.

– Très bien, je viens, répondit Hermione. Mais si vous avez tort on tentera ma méthode.

Cette fois-ci c'était étrangement de l'amusement que Voldemort ressentit. Hermione se leva rapidement, fit léviter tous les documents dans son sac, et s'approcha de lui sans n'afficher aucune crainte.

– Allez-vous nous faire transplaner directement là-bas ? demanda Hermione.

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête.

– Ce n'est pas très loin de l'une des bases des aurors, fit Hermione avec inquiétude. Ne vaut-il mieux pas arriver un peu plus loin ?

– Les aurors sont persuadés que les interférences magiques sont dues à des combats de dragons du côté de Troms, et que le département de contrôle des créatures magiques s'en occupe.

– Vous n'avez pas tué ceux qui ont tenté de vous traquer ? s'étonna Hermione.

Harry se sentit mentalement froncer les sourcils. Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait rencontré des aurors lorsqu'elle était en Norvège.

– J'aurai dû lancer un charme de mémoire sur tous les aurors norvégiens pour que cela passe inaperçu et c'est…

– Impossible, compléta Hermione.

– Trop épuisant, finit Voldemort. Je n'en ai donc tué qu'une partie, histoire qu'il en reste suffisamment pour porter le message…

La réprobation de Hermione était claire sur son visage et cela sembla amuser encore plus Voldemort au plus grand dégoût de Harry. Cette version était peut-être moins instable que celle qu'ils avaient affrontée la première fois, mais ce Voldemort avait tout aussi peu de moralité que l'autre.

– Qu'as-tu fait croire aux aurors ? demanda Voldemort.

– Que les perturbations venaient d'une colonie de Ronflak Cornus et qu'il valait mieux les laisser en paix.

– Une colonie de _quoi_? fit Voldemort.

– Une colonie de Ronflak Cornus, répéta Hermione. Ils vivent plutôt en Suède, mais ces aurors ne peuvent pas le savoir.

Harry faillit éclater de rire, et il se demanda comment Hermione pouvait garder un air sérieux en disant cela. La confusion de Voldemort rajouta à son hilarité, et il sortit rapidement des pensées du mage noir par peur que ses émotions ne dévoilent sa présence. Il n'était toujours pas heureux de savoir que Hermione se trouvait avec Voldemort, mais elle semblait au moins savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

oOoOoOo

– Attention ! fit Hermione.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard dédaigneux alors qu'une immense vague d'eau s'écrasait sur son bouclier. Qui trembla tout de même légèrement. Si les éléments avaient été déchainés autour du premier temple, c'était encore pire autour du deuxième.

Voldemort avait trouvé sa localisation à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés sur place, lançant une série de sortilèges particulièrement complexes que Hermione connaissait peu. Elle avait dû cacher au mieux son ébahissement devant l'apparente facilité avec laquelle il avait fait cela.

– Le vent se lève, fit remarquer Voldemort.

C'était un euphémisme s'il en existait un. La rafale qui s'approchait devait avoisiner les 500 km/h si les estimations de Hermione étaient bonnes. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avancer d'un pas et cette nouvelle donnée n'allait pas les aider.

– Je m'en occupe, fit-elle.

Voldemort lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais elle leva tout de même sa baguette. Elle avait toujours eu une forte affinité avec le vent. Le bois de vigne chauffa légèrement dans sa main, et Hermione y insuffla toute sa magie, qui virevolta autour d'eux, créant des courants contraires qui éloignèrent les rafales.

Voldemort lui lança un regard perçant qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Puis, tout en maintenant ses propres enchantements les protégeant du lac à moitié gelé qui semblait vouloir les engloutir, il s'approcha d'elle en quelques pas.

– Que faites-vous ? demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

– Ne lâche pas tes enchantements sur l'air, nous allons prendre un petit raccourci.

Hermione blanchit lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus.

– Non, non, surement pas, fit-elle.

Mais Voldemort était déjà derrière elle. Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et l'instant d'après ils décolèrent. Elle hurla alors que le sol s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

– Faites-moi redescendre immédiatement !

– Tes sortilèges ! fit Voldemort. Je ne peux pas nous faire voler et nous protéger du vent en même temps !

Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai, parce qu'elle sentait qu'il insufflait de la force à ses sortilèges pendant qu'elle paniquait inutilement. Elle savait qu'il pouvait voler. Il l'avait fait à la bataille des sept Potter, et il avait dit être arrivé par les airs lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au premier temple. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione d'être consciente que cela aurait dû être impossible. Et faire voler deux personnes en même temps ? Tout en maitrisant les éléments autour ? Inimaginable.

– Hermione !

Hermione se concentra de nouveau alors que l'air devenait turbulent autour d'eux, et quelques instants plus tard ils filaient dans un étroit couloir d'air parfaitement stable alors qu'une violente tempête se déclenchait autour d'eux.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre :)

Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous allez penser de celui-ci !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 19 – Décembre 1994**

– Je serai de retour demain matin, fit Hermione.

Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête du livre qu'il lisait. L'abrutit. D'un geste de la main Hermione fit voleter un petit cahier noir jusqu'à lui et il daigna enfin lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

– Au cas où vous auriez besoin de me joindre, expliqua-t-elle.

Voldemort se replongea dans son livre en lui faisant signe de sortir plus vite que cela de son bureau et Hermione se retint d'agripper sa baguette pour lui envoyer un maléfice désagréable. Merlin ce qu'il avait le don de l'énerver avec son attitude supérieure. Elle sortit cependant, mais claqua délibérément les portes du bureau dans un geste certes puéril mais néanmoins très satisfaisant.

C'était le lendemain de leur visite au second temple, et Hermione avait promis à ses parents de venir déjeuner avec eux le 28 au midi. Ils pensaient qu'elle passait ses vacances chez les Weasley, mais lui avaient demandé de venir au moins partager un repas avec eux, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

Cela lui faisait plaisir bien sûr, et Hermione passa de très agréables moments avec son père et sa mère qui redoublaient d'efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de les voir aussi peu souvent. Mais entre ses problématiques avec la source de magie et le retour de Voldemort, elle ne pouvait leur consacrer trop de temps. Et elle devait avouer que le fait de devoir jouer l'enfant était assez irritant. Cela serait surement plus simple dans quelques années…

Elle prit congé d'eux à la fin de l'après-midi, et se mit en route pour le 12, square Grimmaurd. Comme le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers avait eu lieu le 25 décembre au soir, Molly avait décidé de fêter Yule le soir du 28, et Sirius avait proposé de faire cela au Square Grimmaurd, le manoir étant bien plus vaste et plus pratique que le Terrier.

Il y avait bien sur tous les Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Harry et Hermione, mais aussi Tonks. C'était la première fois que Hermione la rencontrait dans cette vie, et en échangeant quelques mots avec Harry elle comprit que Sirius avait repris contact avec elle via son travail d'auror, et qu'il l'avait ramenée parce qu'il trouvait que Remus l'avait un peu trop longuement observée lors des meetings de l'Ordre. Ce qui expliquait surement aussi pourquoi Remus lançait régulièrement des regards noirs à Sirius.

Malgré le nombre élevé de personnes, dont deux anciens maraudeurs, l'ambiance était légèrement tendue. Le retour de Voldemort pesait sur la bonne humeur des adultes, même s'ils évitaient d'en parler ouvertement. Percy semblait mal à l'aise, et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il pensait du retour de Voldemort. Il était tout aussi ambitieux que lors de leur première vie, mais Hermione savait aussi que Ginny et Ron avaient tous les deux pris soin d'être proches de lui et de le soutenir pour lui éviter le sentiment d'être le mouton noir de la famille.

– C'était comment la première tâche du tournoi ? demanda Sirius pendant le repas.

– C'était impressionnant, répondit Hermione. La métamorphose de Cédric était très réussie.

– Cela avait du style, reconnu Ginny, mais prendre un balai pour attraper l'œuf aurait été encore plus impressionnant.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers alors que Ginny lui faisait un grand sourire.

– Il parait que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est fantastique depuis que Harry et toi l'avez rejoint, fit Sirius à Ginny. Et Ron bien sûr. Remus m'a fait un résumé de tous les matches l'année dernière et j'aurai vraiment voulu voir cela !

– Vous jouez à quels postes ? demanda Tonks.

La conversation tourna autour du Quidditch pendant le reste du repas, et Hermione discuta de régulations ministérielles avec Percy pour éviter d'y participer. Tout le monde traina un peu dans le salon après le repas, puis il fut finalement l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Harry, et Hermione lança plusieurs sortilèges assurant leur discrétion.

– Alors ? demanda Harry. Cela avance ?

– Cela avance, fit Hermione. Nous avons trouvé le deuxième temple de Njörd, et nous avons a priori toutes les indications pour le troisième et dernier. Nous irons demain. Voldemort est persuadé que nous trouverons sur place des instructions pour réaliser un rituel.

Si c'était effectivement le cas, elle pourrait définitivement arrêter de considérer Njörd comme un dieu purement Moldu.

– Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il s'y intéresse autant ? demanda Ron.

– Selon « _Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès_ », il s'agit d'un rituel de puissance, fit Hermione. Cela a dû suffire à l'intéresser. Des nouvelles de votre côté ?

– Comme tu as pu le voir l'Ordre n'avance pas beaucoup, fit Harry. Et nous ne trouvons toujours pas de pistes pour enlever mon Horcruxe. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'alternative aux lois de Sutta, et trouver un rituel pour contacter la Mort s'avère plus complexe que prévu.

Il se gratta la cicatrice par reflexe.

– Pas glorieux donc, fit Hermione.

– Ce n'est pas non plus une catastrophe, fit Ginny. Nous pouvons toujours essayer de tuer Voldemort en duel, et cela nous laissera un paquet d'années pour trouver une solution le temps qu'il sera sous forme d'esprit.

– Mais nous en revenons au même problème, intervint Ron, qui est que si nous perdons, ce sera une catastrophe. Non seulement personne ne sera capable d'arrêter Voldemort, mais en plus personne ne saura pour la source.

Ginny haussa simplement les épaules.

– Alors nous contiendrons Voldemort le temps que Hermione trouve une solution pour la source, fit-elle. Et ensuite nous pourrons nous occuper de lui.

Hermione était loin de ressentir son optimisme. La seule fois où ils l'avaient affronté, c'est début juillet au château de Serpentard. Et si eux ils n'étaient alors pas au meilleur de leur forme en termes de duel, Voldemort n'avait pas non plus récupéré toute sa maitrise sur sa magie à ce moment-là. La moitié de la magie qu'elle l'avait vu réaliser en Norvège n'aurait pas dû être possible du tout, encore moins avec l'aisance qu'il avait affichée. Il était incroyablement brillant, et c'était à parts égales exaltant et incroyablement frustrant.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son bureau. La sang-de-bourbe était en retard. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas annoncé d'horaire, mais midi venait de passer et elle avait dit qu'elle serait de retour le matin. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était techniquement en retard.

Le château enregistra soudainement son arrivée et un sourire étira les lèvres de Voldemort. Enfin. Il referma d'un geste distrait le livre de généalogie qu'il venait de parcourir. Il y avait trouvé que Potter descendait des Peverell, tout comme lui, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient en fait de très très distants cousins. Ce qui était le cas avec tous les sorciers, donc pas vraiment surprenant. Mais il n'avait par contre pu trouver aucun lien avec Serpentard, ou un quelconque autre Fourchelang connu. Il lui faudrait surement remonter encore plus loin.

– Tu es en retard, fit-il lorsque Hermione Granger pénétra dans son bureau.

Elle était comme toujours sous sa forme transformée, une Hermione Granger de vingt-cinq années, plus blonde et plus fine, mais avec le même regard vif et les mêmes traits du visage. Une forme qui lui allait étrangement mieux que l'originale, pas tant pour ses caractéristiques physique, mais plutôt parce qu'il était inconcevable de la considérer comme une enfant alors qu'elle maitrisait mieux la magie que la plupart des adultes qu'il connaissait. Que tous les adultes qu'il connaissait en fait.

– Désolée, fit-elle avec un petit sourire qui l'irrita immédiatement. J'ai perdu quelques minutes parce que personne ne voulait me laisser partir sans que je prenne l'équivalent de vingt-cinq repas de restes avec moi.

Merlin ce que c'était plébéien.

– Vous en voulez ? osa-t-elle proposer.

– Surement pas, répondit-il sèchement. Nous avons un temple à trouver.

Un nouveau sourire, plus narquois, orna ses lèvres, et Voldemort remarqua qu'elle semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur.

– Vous n'avez donc pas pu le trouver sans moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut soudainement envie de l'étrangler, et cela l'étonna presque. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années que personne ne l'avait suffisamment frustré pour qu'il ait envie de recourir à la violence physique.

– Attends de voir, fit-il simplement.

oOoOoOo

Hermione poussa un juron.

– Comment est-ce que cela peut encore être actif alors que cela fait des centaines d'années que personne n'a visité ces temples ? fit-elle.

C'était un véritable cataclysme climatique. Il n'y avait plus seulement de l'eau et du vent, mais la terre semblait aussi trembler sous leurs pieds, et la montagne devant eux était visiblement enflammée. Pas étonnant que le lieu soit caché aux yeux de tous.

– Il y a des runes tout autour de l'endroit, fit Voldemort.

Il y avait donc effectivement passé une partie de sa journée d'hier.

– Il n'y a pas un moyen de les nullifier ? demanda Hermione.

– Il faudrait au moins quelques semaines, demanda Voldemort. Et si nous passons par la voie des airs nous devrions nous en sortir.

– Là-dedans ? fit Hermione d'une voix moins ferme que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

– Je pourrai assurer notre vol si tu nous crées un passage comme la dernière fois.

– Pourquoi ne pas prendre des balais ? demanda Hermione.

Tout plutôt que de nouveau se retrouver à des centaines de mètres du sol en n'étant soutenue que par Voldemort, même avec le serment la protégeant d'une quelconque mauvaise intention de sa part. Mais Voldemort lui lança un regard perçant et Hermione soupira. Voler par soi-même était forcément plus stable et offrait indubitablement plus de liberté de manœuvre que de voler sur un balai. Et tenter de traverser à pieds était simplement stupide.

D'un mouvement souple de sa baguette Hermione annula ses glamours, puis sortit l'antidote à la potion de vieillissement et le but d'une traite. Elle aurait besoin de concentrer toute sa magie sur les éléments autour d'eux, et ce serait plus facile pour Voldemort de la faire voler si elle était plus légère.

– Je suis prête, fit-elle finalement.

– Parfait.

Comme deux jours plus tôt, les bras de Voldemort s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et l'instant d'après ils décolèrent, encore plus vite que la première fois. Hermione retint un haut le cœur en voyant le sol s'éloigner, et fixa son regard sur la montagne en face.

Puis elle commença ses enchantements pour modeler l'air autour d'eux, réduisant les turbulences et éloignant les rafales de vent. Elle travaillait avec plus d'assurance que la dernière fois où Voldemort l'avait prise par surprise, et la première partie de leur vol se déroula sans anicroche. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à un demi-kilomètre du temple et qu'un véritable mur de feu ne se dresse soudainement devant eux.

Voldemort ralentit brusquement, et Hermione se sentit avec effroi glisser vers l'avant avant qu'il ne resserre sa prise sur elle.

– Peux-tu maitriser à la fois le vent et le feu ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton aussi calme que s'ils étaient en train de prendre le thé.

Hermione regarda plus attentivement le mur de flammes devant eux. C'était visiblement un Feudeymon, et s'il semblait contenu dans un périmètre précis, elle savait qu'à l'intérieur ce serait le chaos.

– Non, fit-elle. Le feu n'est pas un élément que je maitrise bien.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, mais elle sentit qu'il changeait la prise qu'il avait sur elle, et rapidement elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la tenait plus qu'avec son bras gauche. Il avait sorti sa baguette dans sa main droite, et elle nota confusément qu'il avait donc réalisé tout le reste sans baguette.

– Ignis Daemoniorum, lança-t-il.

Sous les yeux éberlués de Hermione, un autre Feudeymon sortit de la baguette du mage noir, et se lança à l'assaut de celui protégeant le temple. Lorsque les deux forces se rencontrèrent, le Feudeymon du temple sembla présenter une résistance plus forte que prévue puisqu'ils perdirent soudainement quelques mètres d'altitude. Par reflexe Hermione referma sa main gauche sur le bras de Voldemort la tenant toujours, s'agrippant à la seule chose qui l'empêchait actuellement de tomber comme une pierre.

Puis Voldemort reprit plus doucement sa progression vers l'avant, se rapprochant progressivement des flammes, semblant guetter une ouverture.

– C'est une mauvaise idée, fit précipitamment Hermione. Nous devrions faire demi-tour. Trouver un autre moyen de passer.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de Voldemort, tentant de trouver un semblant de réconfort dans la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

– Fais-moi confiance, répondit simplement Voldemort.

– Surement pas !

Et au moment où ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, son Feudeymon écarta celui du temple et Voldemort s'engouffra dans le passage alors que Hermione se retenait de hurler de terreur.

Bientôt ils furent entourés de flammes de toutes parts, ne laissant que deux mètres d'air autour d'eux, et la chaleur se fit insupportable. Hermione leur jeta immédiatement un charme refroidissant qui leur donna un peu de répit. Mais le Feudeymon de Voldemort semblait lutter de plus en plus pour leur assurer le passage, et plus d'une fois le mage noir dut faire un mouvement brusque pour éviter une langue de feu hors de contrôle.

D'un mouvement de baguette Hermione envoya une partie du vent qu'elle contrôlait à l'intérieur du Feudeymon de Voldemort, lui insufflant plus de puissance et de rapidité. Sa magie se mêla avec celle du mage noir, alors qu'ils modelaient un tunnel de vent et de feu leur assurant un passage. C'était terrifiant, mais il avait aussi quelque chose de grisant à voler au milieu des éléments déchainés, les traversant comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu passer en étant seule. Pas sans désactiver d'abord chacune des runes protégeant l'endroit.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin à quelques mètres du temple, Hermione crut un instant que ses jambes ne parviendraient pas à la supporter, mais elles se stabilisèrent et Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux qui mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à se calmer.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher mon bras maintenant ? demanda sèchement Voldemort.

Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle serait toujours son bras contre elle, et qu'elle était d'ailleurs toujours adossée contre lui, et se dégagea vivement.

– Désolée, voler ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, fit-elle.

– Tu maitrises le vent, commenta Voldemort d'un ton pincé. Comment est-ce que voler ne peut pas être ton… truc.

– J'ai le vertige.

– C'est complétement stupide, fit Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux simplement pas tomber en maitrisant le vent ainsi. Je ne parle pas de pouvoir véritablement te déplacer dans les airs, qui requiert bien plus de maitrise, mais tu es indubitablement capable de ralentir ta propre chute si besoin. Alors comment peux-tu avoir le vertige ?

Etait-ce un compliment qu'elle pouvait entendre derrière le ton insultant ?

– Aucune idée, répondit-elle.

Mais en réalité elle n'avait jamais estimé maitriser suffisamment le vent pour pouvoir effectivement ralentir sa chute si besoin… Voldemort la regarda comme si elle était particulièrement stupide avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le petit temple se dressant devant eux.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort fit précautionneusement le tour des cercles de runes dessinés sur le sol du temple pendant que Hermione Granger en effectuait une copie sur un parchemin.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un rituel de puissance, fit-elle.

Et à première vue cela n'y ressemblait effectivement pas. Il y avait ces runes, sur la droite, qui n'avaient rien à faire là, et des éléments de liaison plus qu'étranges.

– Rien ne prouve non plus que ce n'en soit pas un, répondit-il. La disposition des runes n'est pas commune.

– Elles me font penser aux rituels de l'ancienne Mésopotamie, fit la sang-de-bourbe. Certains motifs sont semblables.

Il remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle avait raison. Comment pouvait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit sur les rituels de l'ancienne Mésopotamie, cela était un mystère, mais il y avait effectivement une forte ressemblance.

– Un rituel de transfert du coup, conclu Voldemort.

Dommage, il aurait préféré un rituel de puissance qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour avoir l'avantage sur le quatuor. En même temps, si cela avait vraiment été vérifié que le rituel de Njörd était un rituel de puissance, « _Rites et Rituels de Méphistophélès_ » aurait surement fait plus que simplement le citer.

– De transfert ? demanda Hermione Granger. Les rituels de l'ancienne Mésopotamie étaient des rituels de transferts ? Je croyais que personne n'avait pu les décoder.

– Personne n'a pu les décoder parce que personne n'a jamais tenté de les activer, répondit-il avec mépris.

L'expression indignée de la sang-de-bourbe l'amusa. En même temps, il était un mage noir s'apprêtant à renverser un gouvernement, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de pénétrer par effraction sur des sites soi-disant interdits pour y exécuter des rituels. Quel intérêt de les conserver si ce n'était pas pour les étudier ? Les sorciers étaient parfois vraiment idiots…

– J'ai fini la copie, fit-elle finalement. Nous pouvons y allez, sauf si vous souhaitez tenter d'activer celui-ci aussi bien sûr.

Voldemort la regarda avec exaspération. Il n'allait évidemment pas tenter cela tant qu'il n'aurait pas parfaitement étudié les runes. Il se pencha sur le parchemin retraçant les motifs, prêt à lancer une critique acerbe, mais s'arrêta net. La précision était parfaite, et il ne manquait rien, même pas les infimes détails autour des runes que la plupart des sorciers oubliaient.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, commenta-t-il simplement.

Et il lui tendit le bras pour transplaner de nouveau au château de Serpentard. Il reviendrait plus tard sans elle pour étudier de plus près toutes les runes. Il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose à tirer d'un rituel qui paraissait à première vue particulièrement puissant, et dont toutes les traces avaient été à un moment soigneusement effacées.

oOoOoOo

Hermione sortit des toilettes perdues dans ses pensées. Elle venait comme à chaque fois d'en profiter pour échanger discrètement quelques nouvelles avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, et elle repensait à ce qu'ils avaient conclu sur Njörd.

Les fondateurs avaient visiblement utilisé ce rituel pour lier la source de magie du Pays de Galle et les quatre reliques des fondateurs, surement un jour de Samain ou Beltane, lorsque la magie était à son pic de puissance. Mais comme la magie d'une source ne pouvait être détournée, c'était forcément un flot qui allait des reliques vers la source, et les quatre reliques soutenaient donc la source de magie. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était devenue instable dans le futur, puisque en détruisant les Horcruxe de Voldemort, ils avaient détruit le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi la source commençait déjà à montrer des signes d'instabilité alors que les reliques n'étaient pas détruites…

Puis Hermione percuta violement quelqu'un.

– Outch ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle parvint à maintenir son équilibre à grands renforts de moulinés de bras fort peu élégants et releva son regard, tombant sur un Walden Macnair aussi surpris qu'elle. Le mangemort réagit rapidement en dégainant discrètement sa baguette.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Macnair.

Heureusement, comme toujours dans les couloirs du château de Voldemort, elle était sous la forme de Hélène. Elle poussa cependant un soupir. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire que de s'expliquer avec Walden Macnair, elle voulait avoir une réponse concernant l'actuelle instabilité de la source, et rapidement.

– Cela ne vous concerne pas, répondit Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'elle croisait un mangemort dans le château. Il devait se passer quelque chose. Et le fait que ce soit Walden Macnair n'augurait rien de bon. Grace à Harry ils savaient que Voldemort était en contact avec Malefoy, Avery, Yaxley et Nott, quatre mangemorts qui avaient un réseau politique important. Mais Macnair était un homme de main, un assassin qui avait exécuté un bon nombre de personnes influentes sur ordres de Voldemort lors de la première et de la seconde guerre.

Voldemort s'était-il simplement assuré la loyauté de Macnair une fois de plus ? Ou avait-il d'autres plans plus néfastes qu'il voulait exécuter rapidement ? Elle devrait absolument signaler ce nouveau développement à ses amis, et ce n'était pas en restant plantée au milieu du couloir qu'elle allait faire cela.

Elle fit mine de continuer son chemin, et vit du coin de l'œil Macnair pointer sa baguette vers elle.

– Répondez à ma question Mademoiselle, ordonna-t-il.

– Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse être là sans que le propriétaire des lieux ne le sache ? répondit Hermione avec une pointe de mépris.

Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de sortilèges dans le château pour suivre tout ce qui s'y passait. Et que faisait Voldemort d'ailleurs ? Il devait bien s'être rendu compte que Macnair et elle s'étaient rencontrés. Et a priori rien ne l'empêchait elle de tuer rapidement Macnair. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, soupesant l'option. Ce serait tellement facile. Presque trop facile. Macnair était un bon duelliste dans ses souvenirs, mais elle ne devrait avoir aucun mal à gagner.

Le mangemort fit un pas menaçant vers elle, sa baguette toujours levée, et Hermione referma discrètement sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, mais un Imperium pourrait être intéressant. Cela lui permettrait d'interférer si jamais Macnair tentait vraiment de tuer quelqu'un. Elle leva sa baguette.

– Macnair, fit une voix glaciale.

Forcément, Voldemort apparaissait dès qu'elle avait pris une décision sur quoi faire avec Macnair. Ce dernier s'inclina avec obséquiosité, et Hermione retint un reniflement de dédain.

– Que fais-tu encore ici Macnair ? demanda Lord Voldemort. La mission que je t'ai confiée n'est-elle donc pas suffisamment importante ?

Son ton était particulièrement tranchant.

– Si maître, bien sûr que si. Je m'en occupe de suite, répondit Macnair avec empressement.

Et il disparut au détour du couloir en un temps record alors que le regard de Voldemort se tournait vers Hermione. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, son regard rouge fixé dans le sien.

– Qu'est-ce que Macnair te voulait ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

– Visiblement il voulait savoir ce que je faisais là, fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que lui faisait là d'ailleurs ?

– Cela ne te concerne aucunement, répondit Voldemort. Est-ce que tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

– Peut-être, répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus colérique et il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

– Je t'interdis de parler à mes mangemorts, fit-il.

– Je parle à qui je le souhaite, répondit Hermione avec hauteur. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable de cette situation, alors que c'est l'un de _vos_ mangemorts qui se baladait ici alors que _vous_ saviez parfaitement que je suis actuellement au château.

Ce faisant elle avait pointé l'un de ses doigts vers Voldemort avec accusation. Leur proximité l'obligea cependant à interrompre son geste pour ne pas le toucher.

– Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps à parler avec tes chers amis plutôt que d'agresser mes mangemorts dans les couloirs de mon château.

C'était vrai que sa discussion avec Harry, Ron et Ginny avait été plus courte que d'habitude. Est-ce que Voldemort en profitait généralement pour recevoir ses mangemorts sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Ce n'était pas impossible, et cela expliquerait pourquoi il était énervé que cette fois-ci elle prenne moins de temps que d'habitude.

– Agressez vos mangemorts ? fit-t-elle. C'est Macnair qui voulait m'empêcher de passer.

– Est-ce que Macnair t'as fait quelque chose ? demanda Voldemort.

Cette discussion ne menait vraiment à rien, et Hermione commença à ressentir une forte exaspération envers toutes les personnes qui avaient décidé de lui faire perdre son temps alors qu'elle devait absolument vérifier le lien entre le rituel de Njörd, les reliques, et la déviation de la source.

– Est-ce que Macnair m'a fait quelque chose ? répéta Hermione avec stupeur. Bien sûr que non, je cherchais simplement une solution diplomatique pour me débarrasser de lui plutôt que de le réduire à l'état de cadavre en deux sortilèges.

– Walden Macnair est un excellent duelliste, il te faudrait surement plus de deux sortilèges, fit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

Maintenant elle se sentait presque vexée.

– Je peux vaincre Walden Macnair les yeux fermés et m'en sortir sans une égratignure, répondit-elle.

– Que de présomption.

Il avait toujours son sourire narquois, et cela commença à sérieusement énerver Hermione.

– Il faut bien, après tout n'est-ce pas moi qui aie finalement eu raison sur l'utilité de la rune de Nô dans le rituel de Njörd ? lança Hermione en affichant le même sourire.

– C'est la seule rune dont tu as correctement trouvé la signification, pas vraiment de quoi se vanter, répliqua Voldemort.

Mais Hermione put identifier à la tension soudainement apparue sur son visage parfait qu'il était légèrement vexé. Bien fait.

– Peut-être parce que vous aviez gardé une partie des informations pour vous au lieu de les partager ?

– Est-ce vraiment ma faute si tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligente pour les déduire toute seule ?

– N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui avez craint de ne pas être suffisamment intelligent, puisque vous avez pris la peine de cacher ces informations ?

Ils étaient quasiment nez à nez, tous les deux furieux, et l'air que Hermione respirait était maintenant saturé de l'élégant parfum musqué de Lord Voldemort.

– Voyons Hermione, je ne suis pourtant pas celui ici qui a ressuscité le mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles et qui l'a laissé s'échapper, fit Voldemort.

Hermione bougea sans même sans rendre compte, tentant de repousser violement Lord Voldemort sous le coup de la colère, recourant à la force physique plutôt qu'à sa baguette, mais immédiatement celui-ci l'arrêta, attrapant ses mains en plein vol et la plaquant contre le mur derrière elle.

– Lâchez moi ! ordonna Hermione.

Elle avait une perception aiguë de la proximité de Lord Voldemort. Il était trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

– Pas avant que t'excuses, répondit Voldemort.

Si un regard avait pu tuer elle était sure que Voldemort serait mort sur le coup devant sa fureur. Gardant son regard fixé sur ses yeux rouges elle rapprocha son visage jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui, le touchant presque.

– Si vous ne me relâchez pas immédiatement, commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, je…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir les lèvres de Voldemort étaient sur les siennes. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait finalement comblé la distance ? Pendant quelques secondes sa volonté sembla complètement disparaitre et elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir, ses lèvres répondant automatiquement à celles de Lord Voldemort dans un baiser dont l'intensité dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait précédemment expérimenté.

Puis elle le repoussa, à l'instant même où Voldemort se reculait brusquement.

– Comment oses-tu ! fit Voldemort.

– Mais je ne vous permets pas ! fit Hermione au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, puis se détournèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre et partirent dans des directions opposées. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était désormais à l'autre bout du château, à l'opposé du bureau de Voldemort où elle se rendait initialement. Maudissant le mage noir, elle décida de ne plus jamais, vraiment jamais, repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

oOoOoOo

Hermione relu une deuxième fois la phrase juste devant elle et soudainement elle comprit. Pour que le transfert de Njörd fonctionne, il fallait que les objets soient parfaitement purs. Que la seule magie dessus soit une magie blanche. Et le rituel protégeait ces objets contre beaucoup d'attaques extérieures. Mais pas toutes. Et surement pas contre la création de quelque chose d'aussi noir que des Horcruxes.

C'était la destruction des Horcruxes dans leur vie précédente qui avait définitivement altéré le rôle stabilisateur des reliques. Des quatre il ne restait alors plus que l'épée de Gryffondor qui était intacte. Mais même avant la destruction des reliques, le simple fait d'avoir fait de la coupe, du diadème et du médaillon des Horcruxes avait déjà entamé la dégradation.

Donc, non seulement Voldemort était responsable de deux guerres sorcières, mais en plus il était aussi responsable de la destruction à venir de leur planète. Tout cela parce que avec son incroyable maitrise de la magie il s'était senti supérieur à tous les autres. Tout cela pour sa stupide quête de l'immortalité.

Hermione remarqua à peine que tout le mobilier autour d'elle tremblait sous le coup de sa colère. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse. Brutalement elle referma le livre qu'elle lisait et rassembla toutes ses affaires. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Elle griffonna en vitesse une note pour Voldemort – qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas recroisé depuis leur derrière altération la veille –, qu'elle déposa sur son bureau, et partit du château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

– Hermione ? s'étonna Molly. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui jeune fille.

Forcément, il fallait qu'elle ait la malchance de tomber sur Molly en arrivant au Terrier. C'était vrai qu'elle aurait peut-être pu choisir quelque chose de plus discret que d'arriver par la cheminée, mais elle était tellement furieuse contre Voldemort qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

– Bonjour Madame Weasley, fit-elle. Je m'excuse, je venais juste de finir des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et je voulais profiter d'avoir accès à une cheminée pour passer discuter rapidement avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.

– Mais bien sur Hermione, tu es toujours la bienvenue, tu le sais bien. Ils sont dans la chambre de Ron il me semble.

Hermione la remercia et monta dans les étages. Elle toqua fortement sur la porte de la chambre, et celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Ron stupéfait.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout en la laissant rentrer dans la chambre.

– J'ai trouvé d'où vient l'instabilité de la source, fit Hermione en jetant au passage divers sortilèges de discrétion.

– Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? devina Harry.

– Non, absolument pas. C'est la transformation des reliques en Horcruxes. Les reliques servaient d'ancrage à la source, et cet abrutit de Voldemort a complétement détruit cela !

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Voldemort pénétra dans son bureau, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que la sang-de-bourbe était partie selon ses alarmes, mais il comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Tout était parfaitement rangé, pas un parchemin ne trainait, à part une note qui lui confirma qu'elle était partie. Elle avait donc trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Il sentit sa frustration se transformer en colère à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver. À l'idée de savoir qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir suivre d'aussi près ce que le quatuor manigançait. À l'idée de savoir que même s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de voir Hermione Granger disparaitre de sa vie, elle s'était permise de prendre elle-même cette décision.

Puis il se calma. Il y avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes dont il fallait qu'il s'occupe que les sources de magie et Hermione Granger. Le serment le liant au quatuor. Son infiltration du Ministère de la Magie. La Pierre Philosophale. Le rituel de résurrection.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre :)

Celui-ci est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais le couper plus tôt n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 20 – Janvier 1995 – Mai 1995**

– Alors ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'impatience.

Hermione regarda le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème devant elle, posés sur le sol de la salle sur demande qu'ils avaient réinvestie dès qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. Elle savait enfin pourquoi les reliques avaient survécu au rituel de résurrection, alors que le journal et la bague – à l'exception de la pierre - avaient été désintégrés. Parce que les reliques étaient défendues par les protections imbriquées dans le rituel de Njörd. Pour qu'elles puissent ensuite stabiliser la source de magie.

– Elles ne sont peut-être pas détruites, mais elles sont abimées, soupira Hermione.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que Ginny ne conjure quatre tasses de thé, et que Ron ne grogne.

– À choisir je prendrais plutôt du whisky Pur Feu, fit-il. Cela me fera oublier que dans notre première vie nous avons-nous même causé l'instabilité de la source en détruisant complétement les reliques.

– Hum, je ne sais pas, musa Hermione. Le fait de mettre des Horcruxes dedans est a priori suffisant pour altérer le dispositif. Dans notre première vie, la destruction des reliques a dû accélérer le processus, mais dans tous les cas il était déjà enclenché.

– Alors que maintenant nous avons des reliques certes abimées, mais sans Horcruxe, pointa Harry.

Ron se détourna de la tasse qu'il regardait toujours avec dédain pour lancer un regard perçant à Hermione.

– Tu penses pouvoir les réparer ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je vais essayer, répondit-elle.

– Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de refaire le même rituel avec d'autres objets pour stabiliser la source ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

– Malheureusement non. J'ai peut-être ce qu'il faut sur le rituel de Njörd pour potentiellement pouvoir le répliquer, mais je suis loin d'avoir suffisamment d'informations sur les sources de magie pour comprendre comment les faire rentrer dans l'équation.

oOoOoOo

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Voldemort alors qu'il remontait l'un des couloirs du ministère. Tout s'était déroulé comme il le voulait ce matin, et il allait pouvoir rentrer au château de Serpentard pour continuer ses recherches sur les rituels de résurrection.

Il avait eu peur pendant un moment de ne plus pouvoir rien faire sans que le quatuor ne lui tombe dessus. Qu'ils aient un moyen de lire dans ses pensées, ou de prédire ses actions, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Parce que Macnair avait pu sans souci assassiner deux sorciers pris au hasard sans que le quatuor ne fasse quoi que ce soit ni avant, ni après. La clé avait été de faire en sorte que rien ne filtre dans les journaux.

– Monsieur Morrello, monsieur Morrello !

Voldemort ralentit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une petite sorcière rondouillette courrait à moitié vers lui. Ah, plus consciencieuse que ce qu'il avait supposé finalement.

– Ah… monsieur Morrello… pardonnez-moi, fit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Vous avez oublié d'indiquer votre accord pour annoncer votre prise de fonction au sein du département de la justice magique.

Voldemort se retint de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Il n'avait évidemment pas _oublié_. C'était purement délibéré. Il n'avait aucune envie que la moindre communication soit faite sur ses agissements au ministère, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir de nouveau la sang-de-bourbe débarquer dans son bureau.

Quoique, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de tester sur elle quelques sortilèges de magie noire qui, il en était presque sûr, passeraient sous les radars mal faits du Ministère de la Magie. Voir Hermione Granger se torde de douleur à ses pieds lui procurerait sans conteste un grand plaisir. Et peut-être même que cela la remettrait enfin à sa place.

– Monsieur Morrello ?

Voldemort sortit brusquement de ses pensées et vit la petite sorcière reculer légèrement devant son regard qui s'était fait coléreux.

– Pardonnez-moi madame Green, fit-il de son ton le plus charmant. Une malheureuse erreur de ma part, allons régler cela dans votre bureau.

Tant pis pour la sorcière. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas être consciencieuse.

oOoOoOo

– Concentrez-vous Potter ! fit Rogue avec dédain.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était parfaitement concentré. Pour ne pas totalement humilier Rogue en le battant en deux sortilèges.

– Diffindo, lança Rogue.

Harry esquiva d'un bon et répliqua avec un Stupefix avec quelques secondes de latence. Ces cours étaient totalement inutiles. Non, il était légèrement injuste. Ces cours n'étaient pas totalement inutiles. Ils l'aidaient à renforcer sa maitrise de sa propre magie en évitant de réagir complétement instinctivement comme il le faisait toujours. Mais Merlin ce que cela pouvait être ennuyant de se battre en duel en réfléchissant autant… il avait l'impression d'être Hermione.

– Plus vite Potter, persifla Rogue. Où vous allez finir par vous faire tuer comme votre bon à rien de père.

Merlin, Rogue était vraiment rancunier. Et encore, le mot rancunier n'était pas assez fort pour le décrire. Cela faisait 13 ans que son père était mort, il était plus que temps de passer à autre chose !

– Savez-vous ce que fait Voldemort en ce moment professeur ? se contenta de demander Harry.

– Ne prononcez pas le nom du seigneur des ténèbres Potter !

Mais Harry remarqua la tension soudaine qui était apparue dans sa mâchoire et il eut sa réponse. Rogue ne savait rien des plans de Voldemort, ou pas suffisamment. Et du coup l'Ordre non plus. Cela ne présageait rien de bon si Voldemort ne se confiait pas à Rogue…

Rogue lui envoya un sortilège retors que Harry contra sans aucun mal, ce qui sembla accentuer la mauvaise humeur du professeur. Il lui restait encore une demi-heure de cours particulier avec Rogue, et elle allait surement être très pénible. Cela ne faisait que trois jeudis que ces cours avaient repris et il sentait déjà sa patience s'amenuiser.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se serra contre Luna et lança un charme de chaleur, les gradins de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étant glaciaux en ce 24 février. Ce n'était même pas comme si cela était compliqué pour les représentants du ministère de lancer un charme de chaleur sur tous les gradins, et pas seulement sur la tribune d'honneur. Mais non, il valait mieux rester rustique. Charme écossais tout ça tout ça, c'était juste une excuse pour être feignant…

Autour d'elles se trouvaient bien sûr Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville, mais aussi la plupart des membres de la nouvelle AD. Sauf Cho, qui était sous le lac, attendant que Cédric la sauve. Hermione se demanda avec curiosité qui serait la personne dans le lac pour Viktor, puisqu'elle n'était, elle, qu'une spectatrice parmi les autres.

– Pourquoi Ron observe Lucius Malefoy ? lui demanda Luna dans l'oreille.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers Ron à droite, ses Multiplettes rivées sur la tribune officielle.

– Alors ? demanda Harry de l'autre côté de Ron.

– Il est accompagné, commenta simplement Ron.

Hermione retint un juron. Pourquoi Voldemort prenait-il la peine de venir regarder les tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait ? À moins qu'il espérait encore réussir à coincer Harry pendant quelques minutes ? Ou qu'il voulait simplement énerver Dumbledore ?

– Est-ce important ? demanda Luna. Que Lucius Malefoy soit accompagné ?

– C'est un ancien mangemort, fit Ron. Alors nous ne lui faisons pas trop confiance, il pourrait en vouloir à Harry.

Luna hocha doucement la tête, et observa elle aussi ce qui se passait dans la tribune officielle pendant quelques instants.

– Mais Vous-Savez-Qui est mort non ? souffla Neville.

Il était tout au bout de la rangée, après Ginny qui se trouvait à la droite de Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Il était hors de question de parler du retour de Voldemort à l'AD, parce que leur source d'information officielle était l'Ordre du Phénix, et que celui-ci restait tout de même une organisation secrète. Mais même si Hermione aurait voulu protéger Luna et Neville, leur deux amis avaient maintes fois prouvé qu'ils méritaient de savoir, que ce soit dans leur vie précédente ou dans cette vie, où ils ne leur avaient jamais tenu rigueur de leurs bizarreries.

Leur échange de regards fut juste légèrement trop long et le visage de Neville blanchit.

– Il n'est pas mort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Vous êtes sérieux ?

D'un geste fluide Hermione lança un Assurdiato autour d'eux.

– Selon Dumbledore et mon parrain il serait effectivement de retour, confirma Harry.

Les juges annoncèrent soudainement le début de la deuxième tâche, et cela interrompit la réponse que Neville s'apprêtait à leur faire, celui-ci refermant vivement sa bouche et jetant un regard noir fort peu caractéristique pour lui aux tribunes officielles.

Dès que les trois champions furent dans l'eau il se pencha de nouveau vers eux.

– Depuis quand est-il de retour ? demanda-t-il.

– D'après Sirius depuis cet été, répondit Hermione.

Neville pâlit encore plus, avant de se reprendre et d'enchainer avec d'autres questions, à la plupart desquelles ils mentirent. Même si leur serment ne les avait pas empêchés de rentrer dans les détails il était de toute façon hors de question de trop impliquer Neville et Luna. Au bout d'un moment, les questions de Neville se tarirent, et ils regardèrent la fin de la deuxième tâche en silence.

Comme la dernière fois, Cédric avait ramené Cho en premier et Krum avait lui ramené l'un de ses condisciples bulgares en second. Fleur était en totale panique pour sa petite sœur, que les sirènes ramenèrent cependant rapidement juste après la fin de la deuxième tâche. Cédric ayant eu le plus de points, quarante-sept, les tribunes étaient particulièrement bruyantes.

– Les officiels sont en train de descendre pour féliciter les champions, fit Ginny.

Et effectivement, Amelia Bones, Percy Weasley, Ludo Verpey et les directeurs étaient en train de se diriger vers les champions. Et bien sûr Lucius Malefoy et l'homme avec lui. Les écrans géants retransmettaient en direct ce qui se passait autour des champions, et Hermione n'avait même pas besoin de ses Multiplettes pour l'observer.

– Est-ce lui qui accompagne Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Luna.

– C'est possible, répondit Hermione.

Certain même. Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur Voldemort, celui-ci discutant longuement avec chacun des champions. Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Cédric, Fleur ou Viktor se retrouvent dans les filets de Voldemort. Si celui-ci tentait de recruter les champions elle se ferait un plaisir de retourner au château de Serpentard pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Puis Hermione se rembrunit en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était au château de Serpentard. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait laissé Voldemort l'embrasser. Ou pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Était-ce une sorte de curiosité malsaine alimentée par la fascination qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour sa maitrise de la magie ? À moins que ce ne soit simplement la proximité qu'elle avait eue avec son nouveau lui au physique plus que parfait ? Mais elle refusait de croire qu'elle était suffisamment désespérée pour s'intéresser à Voldemort entre tous les hommes… C'était malsain, et surtout complétement stupide. Et dans tous les cas, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

oOoOoOo

– Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter que voici ? fit une voix stridente.

Harry se figea. Même s'il n'était pas dedans, ce tournoi lui portait visiblement la poisse. Après la première tâche il n'avait pu éviter Voldemort, et juste après la seconde c'était maintenant Rita Skeeter qui avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée.

– Madame Skeeter, salua-t-il cependant poliment la sorcière qui se frayait un chemin vers lui à coups de coudes.

– Ah mais il connait mon nom n'est-ce pas charmant Bozo ? pépia Rita.

Il sentit Ginny lui saisir la main droite comme pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort à Rita. Ce qui était complètement contreproductif. Il pouvait parfaitement lancer un sort à Rita sans sa baguette et sans même bouger sa main.

– Ce n'est pas un mystère que vous avez été mandatée par la Gazette du Sorcier pour couvrir le tournoi madame Skeeter, répondit Harry d'une voix juste un peu trop voix froide.

Rita Skeeter était maintenant en face de lui, semblant se délecter de l'opportunité qu'elle avait devant elle, et manquant totalement de remarquer qu'une Hermione au visage vindicatif venait de lancer plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion tout autour d'eux. Parfait.

– J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir discuter avec vous monsieur Potter, fit Rita. Vous ne seriez pas contre répondre à quelques questions n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce là vôtre petite amie ?

Elle pointa Ginny avec sa plume à papote. Cette dernière s'échappa ensuite vivement de sa main pour aller écrire sur le carnet de Rita.

 _« Notre bien aimé sauveur Harry Potter se trouve actuellement entouré de charmantes demoiselles, l'une d'entre elle désespérément accrochée à son bras… »_

Harry entendit Ginny se retenir de rire à côté de lui.

– Vous devriez rajouter deux trois lignes à propos du fait que je viens d'une famille pauvre et que je ne m'intéresse à Harry que pour son argent madame Skeeter, fit Ginny.

– Ou alors que cela fait des mois que tu tentes de lui verser une potion d'amour dans son jus de citrouilles, fit Ron. Heureusement que Harry ne boit que du whisky Pur Feu au petit déjeuner.

Hermione grommela quelque chose qui devait surement avoir un rapport avec l'immaturité de Ron et Ginny. Rita, elle, leur lançait maintenant un regard outré et sa plume à papote bougea de nouveau, raturant la première phrase et en écrivant une nouvelle.

 _« Contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait voulu croire, Harry Potter est loin d'être un héros. Un jeune homme banal s'entourant de personnes vulgaires prêtes à tout pour se faire remarquer… »_

Harry se pencha vers elle avec un sourire carnassier.

– Madame Skeeter, fit-il, je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit avisé pour vous de suivre ce chemin. La peine de prison pour les animagus non déclarés est assez lourde vous ne trouvez pas ? Un peu trop de mon point de vue, mais si je me sens mis en danger par l'un d'entre eux je n'hésiterai pas à le dénoncer.

– Pardon ? fit Rita d'air indigné. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous…

– Je suis sûr que le bureau des aurors apprécierait d'apprendre que vous aimez _cafarder_ sur les secrets des autres madame Skeeter, compléta Harry.

Rita Skeeter lui lança un regard perçant que Harry soutint sans ciller, avant de ranger sa plume et de s'éloigner vivement d'eux. Harry pouvait presque sentir la jubilation de Hermione à sa gauche.

– J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tenter quelque chose contre nous, fit Ron.

– Qu'elle ose, répondit Ginny. À nous quatre nous pouvons réellement faire de sa vie un enfer.

oOoOoOo

– Je dois vous confisquer votre baguette si vous souhaitez réellement lui parler seul à seul monsieur Dumbledore, fit le garde avec un fort accent allemand.

– Mais bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore en tendant sa baguette.

Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'avoir sa baguette proche de Gellert. Ce serait non seulement mesquin de sa part d'agiter sa victoire sous le nez de son ancien ennemi, mais aussi d'une inconscience rare. Même emprisonné, même sans baguette, Gellert restait dangereux. Albus soupira intérieurement. Il avait déjà vécu longtemps. Trop longtemps. Deux mages noirs lors d'une vie, c'était beaucoup trop.

Et il se sentait perdu. Il avait su quoi faire avec Gellert. Comment le convaincre de se battre contre lui. Comment gagner leur duel. Et il avait su prédire et contrer les actions de Voldemort durant la première guerre. Mais il ne comprenait plus les actions actuelles de Voldemort. Il avait même fini par arrêter la surveillance du département des mystères, aucun des anciens mangemorts de Voldemort n'y ayant accordé le moindre intérêt depuis des mois… Il avait pourtant été sûr que ce serait l'une des premières actions de Tom…

– Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, fit le garde.

Albus acquiesça et suivit le garde dans le dédale de Nurmengard. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à une porte, avant de lui faire signe de rentrer. La pièce était relativement spacieuse, et dès que Albus fut dedans l'un des murs devint transparent, donnant sur la cellule où Gellert vivait depuis des dizaines d'années. Ce dernier se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et ses lèvres formèrent un pli mécontent lorsqu'il reconnut Albus.

Il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un vieillard payant encore pour des folies qu'il avait commises il y avait plus de cinquante années de cela. Un vieillard ayant déclenché pour son propre profit une guerre qui marquait encore l'Europe. Un vieillard qui avait un jour été son amant et son plus proche confident.

– À quoi dois-je l'honneur de la visite du grand Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Gellert avec une pointe de mépris.

– Je suis venu te demander de l'aide Gellert, avoua Albus.

Comme il s'y attendait Gellert Grindelwald éclata de rire. Il rit longtemps, se délectant de sa venue, se délectant du fait que Albus venait lui demander de l'aide à lui.

– Vraiment ? finit-il par dire entre deux rires. Et à quel sujet ?

– Voldemort, répondit Albus.

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter le rire de Gellert.

– Où est le problème avec Voldemort ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau mage noir comme amant Albus ?

– Comment sais-tu que Voldemort est revenu ? demanda Albus.

Gellert haussa simplement les épaules et fit un sourire dédaigneux à Albus.

– Comment puis-je t'aider Albus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton trainant.

– Sais-tu comment Voldemort a pu garantir son immortalité ? demanda Albus. Comment il a pu faire pour revenir alors qu'il était mort ?

Cela sembla surprendre légèrement Gellert.

– Il était vraiment mort alors ? fit-il. Lorsque j'ai appris son retour je me suis dit qu'il avait simplement disparu et que votre ministère de la magie avait camouflé cela.

– J'ai vu son corps, répondit Albus.

– Ah, l'infâme, fit Gellert en riant de nouveau. C'est la meilleure nouvelle des dix dernières années !

Et il continua à rire tout seul. Albus soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. À chaque fois que Gellert lui jetait un regard il recommençait à rire et la situation ne s'y prêtait définitivement pas.

– Gellert… commença-t-il.

– Bonne chance Albus, coupa Gellert.

Et il lui tourna le dos, continuant à rire silencieusement. Dumbledore se pinça l'arête du nez et sortit de la salle, glissant tout de même un au-revoir à Gellert au passage. Le même garde le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de Nurmengard et Albus transplana à Pré-au-Lard avant de remonter lentement l'allée menant à Poudlard. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce serait une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Gellert ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait capable de le revoir sans souffrir de ce qui avait eu lieu et de ce qui aurait pu être ? Comment avait-il pu croire que Gellert tienne encore suffisamment à lui pour l'aider, pour lui donner un quelconque indice ?

Albus s'arrêta net. L'infâme. Ce n'était surement pas par hasard que Gellert avait choisi cette insulte, non. Les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples avec Gellert. L'infâme. L'infâme. L'infâme. Albus fit tourner le mot dans sa tête avant de comprendre. Herpo l'infâme. Il était connu pour avoir été le premier sorcier à avoir créé un basilic. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Peu de sorciers le savaient, mais il avait aussi été le premier à créer avec succès un Horcruxe.

Un Horcruxe. Le processus de création était tellement complexe que c'était un objet de légende, même parmi les mages noirs. Mais les légendes n'avaient jamais arrêté Tom, au contraire…

oOoOoOo

Voldemort s'installa avec satisfaction dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie. C'était le mois de mars, quatre mois après qu'il ait commencé à introduire une nouvelle persona politique au ministère, et il n'avait toujours pas eu la visite de Granger, Potter ou d'un rouquin. Et maintenant il allait être très compliqué pour eux d'essayer de le discréditer si jamais ils s'en rendaient finalement compte.

Cela compensait d'autres expériences qui ne se déroulaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait fini il y avait quelques semaines de cela le rituel devant lui donner la localisation de la Pierre Philosophale, mais celui-ci n'avait rien donné. Il avait été incapable de se stabiliser sur quelque chose de plus précis que le Royaume-Uni en général. Et si cela lui prouvait que la pierre existait toujours, cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup plus.

Peu de choses pouvaient faire échouer ce rituel. La plus commune était un charme de Fidelitas. Mais d'autres charmes de protection avancés pouvaient brouiller ce rituel. Des charmes comme ceux entourant Poudlard par exemple, ou le Ministère de la Magie. Et s'il pouvait s'introduire dans les deux endroits, il n'avait guère le temps de chercher chaque recoin du château ou du ministère…

Il avait dû modifier le rituel, l'améliorer, puisque visiblement son inventeur n'avait pas fait le travail jusqu'au bout, et il en avait de nouveau pour quelques mois avant de pouvoir obtenir quelque chose. Il avait la suspicion cependant que la pierre était à Poudlard, et plus encore, que c'était les quatre autres qui l'avaient.

Ce calme était légèrement étrange. Il aurait pensé que lorsque la sang-de-bourbe aurait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, il se serait au moins passé quelque chose de spectaculaire. Il aurait presque été moins surpris par une quelconque révolution que par ce manque d'action. Et il aurait peut-être enfin pu comprendre leur obsession pour les sources de magie. Ou au moins avoir la satisfaction de pouvoir se mettre en travers de l'un de leurs plans, ne serait-ce que pour voir les yeux de la sang-de-bourbe s'animer de fureur.

Mais non, la seule chose qu'ils semblaient être en train de faire, c'était ce stupide club de révisions centré sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient faire ? Lever une armée d'enfants contre lui ? C'était complétement ridicule. Peut-être même la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait vu la sang-de-bourbe faire, à égalité avec cette histoire de Ronflak Cornus suédois.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées avaient encore dévié sur Hermione Granger Voldemort pinça ses lèvres. Passe encore les quelques échanges techniques qu'ils avaient via les cahiers concernant les runes du temple de Njörd, mais elle ne méritait surement pas plus de son intérêt et il la chassa résolument de ses pensées. Tout allait bien pour lui. Ses mangemorts savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire – il était maintenant en contact avec tous ceux qui avaient évité Azkaban treize années plus tôt –, et il avait lui-même maintenant de plus en plus de temps à consacrer à des recherches annexes. Comme la recherche du rituel de résurrection que le quatuor avait utilisé sur lui.

oOoOoOo

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil énervé à Harry. Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle sur demande, et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer le livre qu'elle lisait pour essayer de réparer les reliques. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un livre pour réparer les reliques, puisqu'il était juste impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit traitant de la remise à neuf d'objets soumis au rituel de Njörd, réduits ensuite à l'état d'Horcruxe, et ensuite libérés de leur Horcruxe par un rituel de résurrection.

Du coup, elle cherchait depuis début avril s'il y avait un précédant, et pour cela elle essayait de découvrir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être l'équivalent des reliques des fondateurs pour les six autres sources de magie. Mais malgré la bibliothèque de Poudlard, malgré sa propre bibliothèque dans le Norfolk, elle ne parvenait à rien. Et les mouvements incessants de Harry augmentaient sa frustration.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui travaillait comme toujours sur comment se débarrasser de leur serment inviolable. Celle-ci aussi regardait Harry, mais ce n'était pas de l'exaspération qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage, plutôt de l'inquiétude.

– Harry, fit doucement Ginny. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry arrêta ses incessants vas-et-viens et lui lança un regard un peu hagard. Avant de lancer un regard incertain vers Hermione.

– Il y a quelque chose que je viens d'apprendre, mais vous n'allez pas aimer ma méthode… fit Harry.

– Est-ce qu'il faut que je prenne une potion calmante avant même que tu ne commences à expliquer Harry ? demanda Hermione.

– Probablement, répondit Harry.

Hermione marqua sa page dans le livre qu'elle lisait, le referma soigneusement, et arrêta même de caresser Pattenrond. Toute sa concentration était maintenant tournée vers Harry.

– Vous vous souvenez de Augustus Dubois ? demanda Harry.

Cela surprit Hermione. Augustus Dubois était un politicien habile – une lointaine relation de Olivier Dubois –, qui dans les années 2000 et 2010 avait tenté, et dans certains cas réussi, à faire passer des lois favorisant discrètement les sang-purs. Hermione ne savait pas qui entre Harry et elle il avait le plus énervé avec son insupportable idiotie et sa capacité à leur casser les pieds au ministère.

– Oui, et ? demanda Ron. Il est déjà au ministère si mes souvenirs sont bons, mais il n'a pas encore énormément d'influence…

– C'est un mangemort en fait, révéla Harry.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Ginny.

Hermione se sentit un instant parfaitement outrée qu'il ait pu échapper à la justice lors de leur première vie avant que ses pensées ne se concentrent sur autre chose.

– Et comment peux-tu bien être au courant de cela Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu étais encore en train de l'espionner n'est-ce pas ? comprit immédiatement Ginny.

Ron s'éloigna de plusieurs pas de Harry, redoutant visiblement un chauve-furie de la part de Ginny ou un sortilège encore plus créatif de la part de Hermione.

– Oui, répondit Harry. Mais j'avais une bonne raison de faire cela. Il ne fait rien de visible, et maintenant que Hermione ne corresponds plus avec lui, nous n'avons plus aucune idée de ce qu'il fait !

– C'est complétement stupide, fit Hermione. Et je corresponds toujours avec lui !

– Quoi ? fit Ron. Mais tu n'as pas reçu de hiboux de sa part depuis décembre dernier.

– J'ai enchanté deux cahiers pour communiquer lorsque je l'ai vu fin décembre, fit Hermione. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous en parler, parce que nous ne discutons que rarement, et généralement cela concerne les runes et les enchantements utilisés pour protéger les trois temples de Njörd.

Et elle ne savait même pas si les phrases courtes et sèches qu'ils échangeaient à ce sujet comptaient vraiment comme une discussion.

– Elles font quoi ces runes ? demanda Ron avec suspicion.

– A priori des barrières de protection, répondit Hermione. Mais il semblerait que ce soit une horreur à mettre en place, je doute qu'il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Et Harry ce que tu fais est complétement inconscient. Tu m'avais dit que tu serais prudent !

– Je ne le fait pas souvent, fit Harry. J'essaye d'avoir une idée de son humeur de temps en temps, mais je ne pousse jamais jusque dans ses pensées.

Merlin merci, pensa Hermione.

– Mais il avait pour une fois l'air particulièrement en colère et c'est pour cela que je suis allé voir cette fois-ci, fit Harry. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il discutait avec Augustus Dubois, c'est moi qui ait fini par être en colère, et j'ai dû repartir pour ne pas qu'il puisse me détecter. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que Dubois est un mangemort, et qu'il n'a pas pu obtenir un rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur de France au royaume Uni à Voldemort.

– L'ambassadeur de France ? fit Ron. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui veut ?

– Aucune idée, souffla Harry.

– Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver sur lui, affirma Ron.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda le livre devant lui, relisant une fois de plus la phrase qu'il venait juste de lire. Cela ne pouvait être ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Non, c'était impossible. Ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser ses Horcruxes. Personne n'en connaissait l'existence. Personne. À part peut-être Horace Slughorn, qui n'aurait jamais osé en parler.

Mais il avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le rituel correspondait parfaitement avec ce qu'il avait pu voir de la disposition du salon du manoir Riddle. Il referma le livre d'un geste sec et le replaça sur les étagères. Il allait falloir qu'il vérifie et cela le rendait furieux. C'était Beltane, et il y avait plusieurs rituels qu'il avait planifiés d'exécuter ce jour-là qu'il allait devoir remettre à plus tard. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser au hasard quelque chose touchant à ses Horcruxes.

L'instant d'après Voldemort se trouvait à Little Hangleton, à une centaine de mètres de la masure de son oncle. Il n'eut besoin que d'un seul sortilège pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune protection autour. Il transplana alors directement dedans, et fit violement exploser les planches de parquet qui devaient recouvrir la cachette de son Horcruxe.

La boite était encore là, et il la fit voleter jusqu'à lui. Pendant une seconde il n'osa pas l'ouvrir, se sentant comme crispé par la peur. Puis il souleva le couvercle, et poussa un long cri de rage. Il sentit les murs exploser autour de lui, les vitres éclater, et le mobilier s'embraser mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? Comment avaient-ils pu voler son Horcruxe ? Comment avaient-ils pu oser ?

Il laissa la boite retomber sur le sol, et transplana immédiatement sur la côte, se retrouvant au bord d'une falaise familière surplombant la mer. Il descendit en volant, se posant à l'intérieur de la cave sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleuré la surface l'eau. La caverne s'ouvrit devant lui, et le lac s'illumina. De nouveau il s'envola, cette fois-ci jusqu'au petit bout de terre au centre. La potion dans le piédestal s'évapora en sa présence, et il se retrouva rapidement avec un médaillon sous les yeux.

Un médaillon, parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Serpentard, mais d'une réplique. Il sentit ses mains trembler de fureur. D'un mouvement de baguette il ouvrit le médaillon, et il eut la stupéfaction d'y découvrir un message.

« Au seigneur des Ténèbres,

Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret.

J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai.

J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel.

R. A. B. »

R. A. B. ? C'était quoi ça encore ? Aucune des initiales des quatre idiots ne correspondait. Puis il se souvint. Regulus Arcturus Black. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Comment cet adolescent sans talent avait-il pu comprendre pour ses Horcruxes, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la planète, sans que personne ne sache comment il était mort.

– Inferi Ortum, lança-t-il.

Tout autour de lui les inferi peuplant le lac s'élevèrent, leur chair en éternelle décomposition les rendant méconnaissables.

– Locate Regulus Arcturus Black, fit Voldemort.

Et il était bien là, le cadavre de Regulus, au milieu des autres peuplant le lac. Voldemort laissa retomber les inferi dans l'eau d'un mouvement dédaigneux, et appela à lui son Horcruxe. Mais rien ne lui répondit. Rien ne vint, et Voldemort réalisa avec terreur que l'Horcruxe n'était pas là. Que Regulus était bien mort, mais que quelqu'un d'autre avait emporté le médaillon.

Mais qui ? Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Sirius Black ? Le frère de Regulus ? Cela pourrait expliquer comment Harry Potter et ses amis étaient au courant. Mais Regulus Black détestait son frère, et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie… Et si Sirius Black avait été au courant, alors Dumbledore aussi, et ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait détruit les protections de la maison des Gaunt, il aurait pu reconnaitre sa trace magique n'importe où…

C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. La bague avait complétement disparu, et le médaillon aussi. De rage il réduisit à néant les protections gardant encore la cave, et transplana dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malefoy.

– Qu'est-ce que Missy peut faire pour…

Voldemort envoya l'elfe dans un mur d'un mouvement de main. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Narcissa arriver dans le hall, et faire immédiatement marche arrière en s'inclinant lorsqu'elle le reconnut. D'un rapide Pointe-Moi il localisa Lucius dans son bureau. Il y transplana directement, déchirant au passage une partie des protections du manoir.

Lucius sursauta lorsqu'il arriva, et s'inclina avec empressement lorsqu'il nota son humeur orageuse.

– Lucius, fit Voldemort sans attendre. Il y a de nombreuses années de cela, je t'ai confié un journal. Où est-il ?

Lorsqu'il vit le teint de Lucius devenir encore plus pale que ce qu'il était naturellement Voldemort lança un Doloris. Son mangemort s'effondra au sol en hurlant à pleine puissance de ses poumons, et Voldemort dut se forcer à relâcher son sortilège pour ne pas le rendre fou avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

– Où. Est. Ce. Journal ?

– Je ne sais p…

Il fut coupé par un autre Doloris. Il ne savait pas ? Lord Voldemort lui avait confié un morceau de son âme, et Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'il en avait fait ?

– La… fille… Weas… ley… croassa Lucius lorsqu'il leva son sortilège.

– La fille Weasley ? répéta Voldemort d'un ton létal.

– Je l'ai… donné… à la... fille… Weasley… lorsqu'elle… est rentrée… à Poudlard…

– Endoloris.

Ainsi Lucius distribuait ses morceaux d'âmes. Comme si son âme était un vulgaire cadeau empoisonné. Et pire que tout, il avait réussi à mettre son journal entre les mains du quatuor.

Voldemort transplana violement en dehors du manoir Malefoy. Il finirait de torturer Lucius Malefoy plus tard pour son incommensurable stupidité. Il avait deux autres Horcruxes à vérifier. Nagini était avec lui lorsqu'il avait découvert le rituel utilisé, et il savait que elle au moins était intacte. Mais il restait toujours la coupe de Poufsouffle qu'il avait confiée à Bellatrix, et le diadème de Serdaigle qui était à Poudlard.

Devant lui s'étendait maintenant la forteresse d'Azkaban. Les protections autour étaient loin d'être un vrai frein pour lui, et effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard il se tenait devant la cellule de Bella. Celle-ci le remarqua presque immédiatement, et se jeta à ses pieds.

– Maître, vous êtes venu maître, fit-elle. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir maître.

– Où est ma coupe Bella ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

– Votre coupe, maître ?

Elle sembla un instant perdue et son regard se fit vague.

– La coupe que je t'ai confiée Bella.

– Oh, bien sûr, maître, fit Bella et son regard s'illumina d'une lueur de folie. Elle est dans mon coffre maître. À Gringotts. Le coffre des Lestranges.

Azkaban ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tarde à sortir ses fidèles de la prison. Fudge était de toute façon tellement stupide qu'il serait bien capable de trouver une raison à cette évasion sans parler le moins du monde de Lord Voldemort. Mais pour le moment il avait bien plus urgent à faire…

– Oubliettes.

Il disparut avant que Bella ne reprenne ses esprits.

Une heure plus tard il était dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts. Sans Quirrell s'introduire dans la banque avait été d'une facilité presque enfantine. Les gobelins avaient beau faire les fiers ils n'étaient qu'une espèce inferieure du point de vue magique. Mais cette introduction facile ne diminuait en rien sa fureur. Parce que la coupe de Poufsouffle n'était pas là.

Il ne lui restait plus que Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	22. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Voici pour vous ce nouveau chapitre, avec Voldemort à Poudlard !

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 21 – Mai 1995**

Poudlard était considéré comme un lieu imprenable. Hautement protégé. Et avec Albus Dumbledore à sa tête, Lord Voldemort avait toujours craint d'y mettre les pieds sans une bonne couverture, ou une bonne armée. Mais il devait vérifier pour son diadème. Et ensuite il devrait tuer la sang-de-bourbe, Potter et les deux Weasley. Tant pis pour la discrétion qu'il privilégiait depuis son retour.

Le seul problème était de savoir comment s'introduire dans Poudlard. C'était facile pour la sang-de-bourbe et les autres de faire des allers-retours, ils y étaient enregistrés comme élèves. Mais pour lui dont Dumbledore avait banni la présence du château… cela avait déjà été extrêmement complexe de réussir à rentrer par la grande porte lorsqu'il était venu voir la première et la seconde tâche avec Lucius, et le château de Poudlard était alors ouvert aux visiteurs extérieurs.

Mais Poudlard n'était pas au-dessus de sa portée. Après tout, il était du sang de Salazar Serpentard, et celui-ci avait prévu que sa descendance puisse toujours accéder au château. Il y avait même un réseau assez complexe de souterrains qui permettait d'accéder à la Chambre des Secrets depuis l'extérieur.

Et Voldemort se tenait justement devant l'entrée de l'un d'entre eux, sondant les défenses autour du château. Comme il l'avait pensé il était quasiment impossible de s'introduire en toute impunité dans le château. Il lui faudrait des jours et des jours, peut-être même des mois, pour parvenir à contourner correctement les défenses de Poudlard.

Mais il pouvait par contre manipuler le château pour que celui-ci le considère comme un visiteur externe enregistré. Cela amenait toutefois quelques complications. Même s'il faisait en sorte que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part, sa personne par contre serait tracée. S'il mettait en œuvre une quelconque magie un peu trop illicite Dumbledore serait immédiatement prévenu. En tant que directeur il lui serait alors facile de l'empêcher de sortir de Poudlard. Et Voldemort n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour vouloir se battre avec Dumbledore sur son propre terrain. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait d'autres options…

Quelques minutes plus tard Voldemort s'engouffrait dans le souterrain, certain de ses enchantements, et effectivement les défenses de Poudlard ne réagirent pas à son passage. Il émergea dans les quelques pièces secrètes qui se trouvaient derrière la statue de Salazar dans la chambre. Il ne s'y attarda pas, et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il se décida à consacrer quelques secondes à vérifier l'état du Basilic.

Elle était toujours endormie dans son nid, et il eut soudainement envie de la réveiller. Elle serait parfaite pour tuer d'un coup Potter et sa clique, sans avertir Dumbledore. Il leva sa baguette et entama ses enchantements, mais il rencontra rapidement une résistance inattendue.

Sa fureur parvint même à faire trembler les murs de la Chambre des Secrets. Il y avait un autre sort de stase sur le Basilic et il était prêt à parier que celui-ci venait du quatuor. Une fois de plus l'étrange habilité de Potter à parler Fourchelangue avait dû lui permettre de s'introduire dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir mettre les pieds, et une fois de plus cette satanée sang-de-bourbe avait dû utiliser ses connaissances magiques un peu trop vaste contre lui.

Voldemort rabaissa sa baguette à moitié à contrecœur. Le diadème était sa priorité. Il verrait pour le Basilic ensuite.

oOoOoOo

Harry se leva soudainement, et Hermione vit qu'il portait une fois de plus sa main à sa cicatrice. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal, mais Hermione savait qu'il sentait toujours une sorte de fourmillement lorsque les émotions de Voldemort étaient extrêmes.

– Sa colère ne se calme pas, fit Harry.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, seuls au beau milieu de la nuit, parce que depuis le début de la soirée Harry ressentait une importante colère de la part de Voldemort.

– Vous ne voulez toujours pas que j'aille voir ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Ginny.

Mais son « non » était moins ferme que les autres fois. Et pour cause, si au début cette colère ne leur avait pas semblée importante, sa durée commençait à tous les inquiéter.

– Je détestais déjà Samain, et je sens que je vais aussi pouvoir rajouter Beltane, soupira Harry. Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre que les Horcruxes…

– Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, c'est la nuit de Beltane, fit Hermione. Il pourrait très bien être en train de rater un rituel quelconque.

Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

– Il est ici, fit soudainement Ron.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

C'était impossible. Voldemort ne pouvait pas s'introduire à Poudlard. Le château était censé lui être inaccessible ! Mais Ron leur mit la Carte du Maraudeur version deux sous les yeux, pointant du doigt un point sans nom sortant des toilettes du deuxième étage. Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs du château depuis des heures, et de plus les enchantements pour dissimuler son propre nom d'un artefact aussi puissant que la carte de Harry n'étaient pas à la portée de tout le monde.

– Vous pensez qu'il a le Basilic avec lui ? demanda Ginny.

– Non, impossible, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. J'aurai au moins été alertée s'il était parvenu à briser le sort de stase dessus.

Cela n'allégea pas vraiment la tension.

– Il va vers la Salle sur Demande, fit Harry.

– Que faisons-nous ? demanda Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. Il était évidant que Harry avait eu raison, qu'il venait de se rendre compte que ses Horcruxes n'étaient plus à leur place. Et il devait être furieux. S'il était à Poudlard c'était qu'il avait vérifié tous les autres. La bague. Le médaillon de Serpentard, et au passage le merveilleux message de Regulus Black. La coupe à Gringotts. Le journal qu'il avait confié à Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était…

C'était une catastrophe. Ils venaient de perdre un avantage de plus. Voldemort savait que le secret de ses Horcruxes avait été éventé. S'ils ne le tuaient pas maintenant, il en créerait d'autres. Ou il trouverait un autre moyen de vaincre la mort. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer maintenant. Parce qu'il restait encore des Horcruxes.

– Je vais me tuer avec l'épée de Gryffondor et vous irez le tuer ensuite, fit Harry qui devait être arrivé à la même conclusion.

Ginny se jeta carrément sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

– Je t'interdis de proposer cela Harry ! hurla-t-elle.

– C'est trop tard de toute façon, fit Hermione. Nagini est toujours vivante et elle est surement au château de Serpentard, sous haute protection. Le mieux que nous puissions faire c'est tenter de le faire retourner à l'état de spectre.

– Qu'est ce que Luna fait hors de son dortoir ? fit soudainement Ron avec affolement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la carte, et effectivement un petit point « Luna Lovegood » venait de sortir de la tour de Serdaigle.

– Elle a dû sentir sa présence, fit Ginny. Une perturbation dans la magie de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait que Luna pour ressentir ce genre de choses.

– Elle va tenter de prévenir quelqu'un, souffla Ron.

– Ou alors elle va tenter d'aller voir, fit Hermione.

C'était encore plus catastrophique.

– Nous pouvons encore rejoindre Voldemort avant Luna, fit Harry.

Il récupéra la carte d'un geste vif, alors que Hermione se concentrait déjà pour placer le plus de raccourcis possible sur leur chemin.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il trouva l'emplacement de son Horcruxe vide, Lord Voldemort devint absolument furieux. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Comment avaient-ils pu ? Heureusement qu'il avait toujours Nagini. Il s'arrêta net. Ils savaient pour Nagini. C'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient ramenée comme monnaie d'échange pour récupérer Hermione et ses parents. C'était pour cela qu'ils savaient qu'il tenait à elle. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu savoir ? Il avait créé Nagini après sa résurrection, dans le plus grand secret !

Il sortit de la Salle des Objets Cachés, et identifia immédiatement une autre présence dans le couloir. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que ce soit la sang-de-bourde ou ses amis, mais il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds délavés, qui le regarda avec surprise.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec une sorte d'étrange déférence dans la voix.

Immédiatement sa baguette se retrouva sur son cou et il vit la jeune fille se figer complétement. Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait devant la Salle des Objets Cachés en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait besoin d'informations.

– Où est-ce que je peux trouver Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ?

– Pour quoi faire ? demanda la jeune fille avec étonnement.

Voldemort enfonça plus profondément sa baguette dans son cou, et la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

– Lâchez-là !

Immédiatement Voldemort attrapa la jeune fille blonde et la plaça comme bouclier entre lui et Potter qui venait de déboucher d'un couloir, rapidement suivit des deux Weasley et de la sang-de-bourbe. S'il avait besoin de toute sa puissance magique pour se battre contre les quatre face à lui, il pouvait cependant facilement blesser la jeune fille sans défense dans ses bras sans déclencher aucune alarme.

– Luna ! s'exclama la fille Weasley. Par Merlin pourquoi es-tu sortie de ta salle commune ?

– Les joncheruines étaient agités, et...

– Silence, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

Seul le savoir qu'il ne pourrait se battre en duel contre Dumbledore et le quatuor en étant au sein de Poudlard l'empêcha de jeter immédiatement un Avada Kedavra.

oOoOoOo

Le silence n'avait jamais été aussi pesant entre eux. Même la première fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face au château de Serpentard il n'y avait pas eu la même atmosphère létale. Et Luna qui se retrouvait en plus en plein milieu de cela… si Voldemort décidait de la tuer sur un coup de tête ce serait un désastre.

Il fallait qu'ils désamorcent cette situation rapidement et Hermione sentit ses pensées tourner furieusement dans sa tête, tout en évitant résolument de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en présence de Voldemort. C'était encore moins le moment que d'habitude.

– Laissez-là partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela, fit Harry d'un ton calme.

Les murs tremblèrent violement, et la rage de Voldemort put se sentir même dans l'air autour d'eux. Bien sûr qu'il était furieux. Hors de lui-même. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Ginny lancer plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion autour d'eux.

– Tu as mis en place un rituel qui utilisait mes… objets, fit Voldemort en s'adressant à Hermione.

À cet instant il était purement terrifiant, et Hermione hocha la tête. Il ne servait à rien de mentir là-dessus. Il savait de toute façon. Il avait sans aucun doute trouvé le rituel qu'elle avait utilisé. Et si jamais il détectait qu'elle mentait alors qu'il tenait toujours Luna en joue…

– Lesquels ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione prit une inspiration avant de répondre, et se tint prête à intervenir au cas où. C'était presque étrange d'ailleurs qu'aucun sortilège n'ait encore été lancé.

Le seul point positif était que Voldemort n'aurait aucun moyen de savoir que les reliques et la pierre de résurrection ne s'étaient pas détruites, et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas les réclamer.

– Le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle vit distinctement le moment où il crut comprendre que pendant quelques instants, avant la création de Nagini, il avait été mortel. Qu'il aurait alors pu mourir.

– Vous avez osé, fit Voldemort d'une voix blanche. Vous avez osé tous les détruire.

Sa baguette sembla littéralement s'enfoncer dans le cou de Luna et celle-ci émit un cri de douleur étranglé. Puis Voldemort retirera légèrement sa baguette, mais uniquement pour commencer les mouvements d'un sortilège.

– Non ! intervint Ginny. Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent un moyen de calmer sa fureur pour pouvoir espérer sauver Luna.

– Vous avez osé détruire quelque chose qui m'était très cher. Je ne fais que vous rendre la pareille, fit Voldemort.

– Que voulez-vous en échange de la vie de Luna ? tenta Ron.

Voldemort lui lança un regard haineux.

– Oh mais rien, rien du tout, fit-il. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez tous les quatre mourir.

Et sa baguette recommença à bouger.

– Arrêtez, fit Harry. Arrêtez. Nous ne les avons pas tous détruits.

Hermione se tendit. Elle aurait préféré ne pas devoir en arriver là, ne pas devoir révéler à Voldemort son Horcruxe accidentel. Mais cette information valait cependant bien moins à ses yeux que la vie de Luna.

– Me prenez-vous donc pour un idiot ? fit Voldemort. La liste était exhaustive, ou m'aurais-tu mentit ?

Il s'était tourné vers Hermione et son ton avait une teinte létale.

– Elle n'a pas mentit, intervint Ron.

– Alors je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de tuer votre amie, fit Voldemort.

– Il vous en restait un autre, révéla Hermione. Un que vous avez créé involontairement.

Et enfin l'attention de Voldemort sembla se détourner de son envie de se venger en tuant Luna.

oOoOoOo

Le regard de Voldemort se porta sur Hermione. Elle ne mentait pas. Il sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais…

– C'est impossible ! fit-il. À moins que…

Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Il avait tué la nuit où il s'était attaqué aux Potter, notamment Lily Potter dont le corps était juste à côté de lui au moment où l'Avada Kedavra l'avait atteint après avoir rebondit…

Voldemort fixa la cicatrice que son sortilège avait laissée. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? La sensation qu'il ressentait auprès de Potter était pourtant proche de celle qu'il ressentait avec Nagini, une sorte d'étrange familiarité. Et cela expliquait pourquoi il parlait Fourchelangue.

Harry Potter était son Horcruxe. C'était complétement invraisemblable et pourtant c'était vrai, il le sentait. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Potter s'était toujours caché derrière ses amis. Il avait longtemps cru que c'était parce que Potter était trop lâche pour l'affronter, mais il y avait finalement plus que cela.

– Vous ne savez pas comment l'enlever sans le tuer, comprit Voldemort.

Leur silence était une confirmation suffisante et cela diminua légèrement sa fureur.

Puis il réalisa autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Potter non plus. Pas avant d'avoir trouvé un autre moyen de vaincre la mort que ses Horcruxes. Il avait toujours Nagini bien sûr. Mais ils savaient pour Nagini. Et comment être sûr qu'ils ne sauraient pas pour ses Horcruxes futurs ? Heureusement il avait maintenant autre chose avec quoi travailler, parce qu'il savait avec certitude que c'étaient eux qui avaient la Pierre Philosophale. Après tout, elle était nécessaire pour l'exécution du rituel qu'ils avaient utilisé…

– Donnez-moi la Pierre Philosophale, exigea-t-il.

– La pierre contre Luna, répondit le Weasley.

– La pierre, et nous pourrons ensuite discuter du sort de… Luna, fit-il avec dédain.

C'était cela qui rendait la sang-de-bourbe et les autres si faibles. Parce qu'ils tenaient plus à la vie d'une insipide jeune fille qu'à la Pierre Philosophale. La sang-de-bourbe ouvrit le stupide sac à bandoulière qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, et enchaina plusieurs sortilèges de haut vol avant de plonger la main dedans, et d'en ressortir délicatement une petite pierre rouge sang.

– Laissez partir Luna, fit-elle.

Potter était peut-être son Horcruxe, mais elle il allait la tuer dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Pour avoir osé toucher à ses Horcruxes avec ses mains impures. Pour avoir osé détruire le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème dans le rituel. Pour avoir osé se révéler être un adversaire intéressant.

– Je veux un serment de ta part que tu effaceras de sa mémoire toute cette interaction, exigea-t-il.

Son regard se fit suspicieux et Voldemort sut qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

– Vous êtes entré en tant que visiteur extérieur, comprit-elle effectivement.

Et elle pointa vivement sa baguette vers lui, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire narquois.

– Pas trop vite Hermione, fit-il en prononçant son prénom avec dédain. N'oublie pas qu'un simple sortilège d'expulsion un peu violent suffirait à transformer cette jeune fille en cadavre.

oOoOoOo

Hermione blanchit visiblement et sa baguette s'abaissa légèrement. Un simple sortilège d'expulsion. Se souvenait-il que c'était comme cela que Quirrell était mort ? Avait-il fait le lien entre le fait qu'ils avaient la Pierre Philosophale et le combat qui les avaient opposés à la fin de la première année ?

– Je veux bien faire ce serment, accepta Hermione.

Pas comme si elle avait le choix. Une bonne partie des sortilèges les plus simples pouvaient effectivement permettre de tuer quelqu'un avec un peu d'imagination, et elle ne doutait pas que Voldemort avait beaucoup d'imagination dans ce domaine.

– Avant cela dites-moi comment vous avez su, exigea Voldemort.

Il refusait toujours de prononcer le mot à voix haute, mais c'était évident qu'il parlait de ses Horcruxes. Bien sûr. Dès qu'ils auraient de nouveau Luna il ne serait plus en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Sans sa panoplie complète de sortilèges il ne faisait pas le poids contre eux quatre. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment il comptait sortir de Poudlard lorsqu'il leur aurait effectivement échangé Luna contre la pierre.

– Non, intervint Ron. Et si vous faites quoi que ce soit à Luna nous ne vous donnerons pas la pierre.

Voldemort sembla irradier de rage, et son regard oscilla entre Ron et la Pierre Philosophale toujours dans la main de Hermione.

– Nous sommes les seuls à savoir que vous avez créé des… objets, fit Hermione en espérant l'apaiser. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. Et le serment nous empêche aujourd'hui d'en parler.

Regulus Black était mort. Kreattur n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Slughorn avait su que Tom Riddle s'intéressait au sujet, mais il n'avait jamais su que son ancien élève en avait effectivement réalisés. Et Dumbledore avait au mieux des doutes, mais pas des certitudes.

Cela sembla calmer légèrement Voldemort.

– La véracité de ce que tu viens de dire rentrera dans notre serment, fit Voldemort.

– Très bien.

Ils s'observèrent tous en chien de faïence, avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole en proposant une formulation pour le serment. Que Voldemort dénigra complétement pour en proposer une nouvelle, plus contraignante, plus sournoise. Ils se renvoyèrent encore la balle plusieurs fois avant que Voldemort n'accepte et qu'ils puissent prêter serment.

Finalement Voldemort relâcha Luna, que Ginny attira immédiatement vers eux. Puis Hermione déposa la Pierre Philosophale dans la main tendue de Voldemort. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre dans une posture de combat, déterminée à tenter de vaincre Voldemort ici et maintenant, qu'il disparut sous leurs yeux avec un bruit de tonnerre.

– Hein ? fit-elle avec peu d'éloquence.

– Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Ginny.

– Transplané visiblement, souffla Ron.

– Il n'est pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Il n'est plus dans le château, fit Harry qui parcourait des yeux la carte.

Hermione se pencha aussi dessus, fouillant fébrilement le moindre recoin du château. C'était impossible de transplaner hors de Poudlard. Complètement impossible. Mais le point sans nom de Voldemort n'apparaissait nulle part sur la carte.

– Dumbledore vient de sortir de son bureau, fit remarquer Harry. Et McGonagall aussi.

– Il a dû déclencher des alarmes en fuyant, fit Ron. Partons vite d'ici.

Ils s'éclipsèrent aussi vite que possible, avant de finalement s'arrêter dans une salle de classe quelques couloirs plus loin.

– Tout va bien Luna ? demanda immédiatement Ginny.

– Tout va bien Ginny, répondit Luna. Tout va bien.

Mais elle semblait secouée en réalité.

– Était-ce… était-ce lui ? Lord Voldemort ? demanda Luna.

– C'était effectivement lui, fit Hermione.

Luna hocha simplement la tête devant cette information, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

– Je suis prête, lui fit-elle.

– Je suis désolée, fit Hermione. Mais les termes du serment sont trop contraignant pour que je tente de t'effacer que partiellement la mémoire de cette soirée.

– Je sais, c'est moi qui suis désolée, répondît Luna. J'étais totalement inconsciente du danger… je n'aurai pas dû tenter d'aller voir… mais sa magie… elle a un côté envoutant n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, parce que Luna avait raison. Envoutant était même un faible mot.

– Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? reprit Luna. Contre lui ?

Son regard passa de Hermione à Ron, puis Ginny, pour enfin s'arrêter sur Harry.

– C'est… merci Luna, fit Harry, visiblement touché. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est notre problème.

– Très bien, fit Luna. Mais sachez que même si nous sommes moins talentueux que vous, Neville et moi sommes prêts à vous aider.

– Nous savons, répondît Hermione. Neville et toi êtes les meilleurs amis dont quiconque puisse rêver.

Luna lui lança un regard surpris qui fit mal au cœur à Hermione.

– Oubliette, lança Hermione.

Une lumière blanche entoura Luna et Hermione se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle voulait modifier, avant d'endormir aussi leur amie.

– Ramenons-là à son dortoir, annonça-t-elle finalement. Elle ne se souviendra pas de s'être réveillée cette nuit.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route.

– Pensez-vous que Dumbledore saura que c'est lui qui est passé au château cette nuit ? demanda Harry sur le chemin du retour. Il va forcément investiguer le signal.

– Il y a vraiment peu de chances qu'ils puissent identifier cela… répondit Hermione. Ils ne vont surement rien trouver, et devoir classifier cela sans suite.

– Quelle poisse, souffla Ginny.

– Le pire reste à venir, fit sombrement Ron.

C'était surement vrai.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de sa destination. Il était furieux. Tous ses Horcruxes avaient disparu. À part Nagini et Potter. Par Merlin, Harry Potter était son Horcruxe. S'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux il aurait trouvé cela délicieusement ironique. Mais il avait plus urgent à régler. Et sa cible actuelle était connue pour être aussi fourbe qu'un renard. Un peu de discrétion était de mise, même si le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort se rendit complétement invisible, avant de recommencer à s'approcher de la maison. Elle était bien protégée. Plusieurs protections superposées, avec quelques charmes cachés pour démasquer quiconque tenterait de les modifier. Voldemort n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une minute pour les contourner et poser ses propres sortilèges empêchant qui que ce soit de sortir sans son autorisation.

Puis il pénétra avec assurance dans la maison de Horace Slughorn sans même prendre la peine de changer son apparence. Il avança silencieusement, jusqu'à parvenir dans le salon. Horace, étonnamment déjà réveillé, le remarqua immédiatement, et faisant preuve de plus de vivacité que ce qu'il aurait cru possible de la part de son ancien professeur, pointa sa baguette vers lui et entonna un sortilège.

– Riddikulus !

Voldemort regarda avec stupéfaction le sortilège voler vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

– Suis-je donc devenu votre plus grande peur Horace ? fit-il. Vous qui m'avez longtemps considéré comme le plus grand atout de votre collection…

Horace Slughorn sembla finalement réaliser qu'il n'était pas un épouvantard, mais bien réel, et sa baguette trembla légèrement alors que le regard de Voldemort se portait tout autour de lui. Sans surprise le salon de son ancien professeur était une véritable vitrine. Des cadeaux de ses anciens élèves, des photos, des autographes de personnes devenues célèbres…

– Ah, mais je vois que vous avez tout de même gardé une photo de moi _professeur_ , fit-il avec mépris en désignant d'un geste vague le manteau de la cheminée.

C'était une vieille photo de lui lors de sa dernière année, son badge de préfet-en-chef brillant sur sa poitrine. Une photo parfaitement conservée, placée bien au centre, bien visible. Une preuve supplémentaire du fait que Horace Slughorn avait toujours été juste un peu trop fasciné par son élève pour que ce soit sain.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Horace Slughorn.

Il n'avait pas osé lui jeter un deuxième sortilège, se doutant surement qu'il ne pourrait rien contre lui.

– Je suis venu m'assurer que mes secrets sont restés exactement cela, secrets, fit Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

Horace Slughorn se ratatina visiblement.

– Tu n'aurais pas osé parler de notre petite discussion sur les Horcruxes à qui que ce soit d'autre Horace ? demanda Voldemort en passant délibérément au tutoiement.

Son ancien professeur blanchit visiblement.

– Je n'ai rien dit, fit-il précipitamment. Rien, à personne.

Voldemort pouvait sentir qu'il ne mentait pas.

– Et je ne dirai rien, continua Slughorn. Cette conversation n'a jamais existée.

– C'est ce que tu souhaiterais, n'est-ce pas ? fit Voldemort. Ne pas avoir à vivre avec le souvenir d'avoir discuté une magie aussi noire avec Lord Voldemort…

Son ancien professeur semblait maintenant sur le point de vomir, et Voldemort eut un sourire cruel. Il aurait fait ses Horcruxes même sans l'aide de Slughorn. Il aurait trouvé l'information autre part sans trop de soucis. Mais le malaise de Slughorn était particulièrement satisfaisant.

– Legilimens, lança-t-il.

Slughorn essaya d'éviter son sortilège, mais il fut bien sûr trop lent et l'instant d'après Voldemort était dans son esprit, naviguant parmi les souvenirs pour trouver tout ce qui pouvait toucher à lui et à ses Horcruxes. Dumbledore avait plusieurs fois interrogé Slughorn à propos de Tom Riddle lors de sa scolarité. Et cela le fit presque rire de voir que Slughorn ne lui avait effectivement jamais parlé de cette discussion sur les Horcruxes tellement il en avait honte.

Quant à Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et les deux Weasley, Horace Slughorn ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Ni eux, ni leur alias. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre qui soit venu lui poser des questions sur Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, où les Horcruxes.

Voldemort ressortit de son esprit et effaça immédiatement de la mémoire de Slughorn cette discussion. Il aurait dû faire cela depuis longtemps, mais il avait toujours conservé une sorte d'affection pour Horace Slughorn, qui avec son impressionnant réseau lui avait un jour ouvert bien des portes. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus les mêmes scrupules.

Il ressortit ensuite de la maison, marchant d'un pas furieux dans une direction choisie au hasard. S'ils n'avaient obtenu cette information de Slughorn, alors comment le quatuor avait-il pu savoir pour ses Horcruxes ? C'était ridicule. À moins que Dumbledore ne sache ? Mais la sang-de-bourbe avait affirmé sous serment qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir pour ses Horcruxes. Quelqu'un qui était mort dans ce cas ? Regulus Black ? Mais Regulus était mort avant qu'ils ne naissent.

De rage il fit exploser une maison sur sa droite, et les cris de terreur qui en résultèrent sonnèrent divinement à ses oreilles. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il devrait faire. Détruire quelques villages pour se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait le quatuor. Ou carrément détruire le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie… Non, peut-être Gringotts.

Voldemort chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il trouverait un exécutoire à sa colère plus tard. Il y avait encore une petite chose qu'il devait vérifier. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au quatuor il avait remarqué quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Potter n'utilisait pas la même baguette que d'habitude. Il savait que la sang-de-bourbe avait deux baguettes, et il se doutait que les autres aussi, mais ils avaient jusque-là toujours utilisé la même devant lui. Et cette fois-ci, Harry Potter en avait une autre.

Il avait comme l'intuition que c'était accidentel, et il savait très bien où obtenir des informations sur la baguette de Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

Garrick Ollivander huma la branche de pommier devant lui, et en approcha les crins de licorne. Oui, cela ferait une bonne baguette. Un vieux pommier, avec les crins d'une toute jeune licorne. Pas mal de souplesse, et certainement une bonne baguette pour les sortilèges. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du bois, identifiant les différents nœuds, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans sa boutique.

C'était rare que des sorciers visitent sa boutique en dehors des mois de juillet et d'août, mais cela arrivait. Certains sorciers brisaient parfois leur baguette. Ou leur baguette se perdait tout simplement, n'étant plus adaptée à son porteur.

Ollivander reposa précautionneusement la branche de pommier sur son atelier et se dirigea vers l'avant de sa boutique. Il se figea dès qu'il vit son visiteur. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Il était parfaitement reconnaissable, même s'il semblait avoir à peine plus de la trentaine alors que Garrick lui avait vendu sa baguette plus de cinquante années auparavant.

– Que puis-je pour vous my Lord ? demanda-t-il avec déférence.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'énerver un sorcier qui était visiblement revenu d'entre les morts, et qui semblait d'ailleurs encore plus puissant qu'avant celle-ci.

– De quoi est faite la baguette de Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Garrick Ollivander sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son dos.

– Parle Ollivander, ordonna Lord Voldemort, ou je te ferai parler.

C'était malheureusement vrai. Le seigneur des ténèbres était connu pour être un excellent Legilimens. Le meilleur même.

– Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, très souple, répondit Ollivander.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui lança un regard glaçant.

– Des détails, exigea Lord Voldemort.

Il savait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de la baguette du jeune Harry Potter, Garrick pouvait le voir. Il ne répondit rien et le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant lui. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de terreur. La baguette blanche du seigneur des ténèbres, la baguette qu'il lui avait lui-même vendue, était maintenant pointée sur lui. Combien de personnes cette baguette avait-elle torturées ? Combien de personnes cette baguette avait-elle tuées ?

– Endoloris.

La douleur. Dans tout son corps. Partout. Comme s'il était en feu. Comme s'il allait mourir.

– Parle, exigea de nouveau Voldemort.

Garrick se résigna. Il y avait peut-être une petite chance pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne comprenne pas les conséquences de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

– La plume de Phénix, fit-il faiblement. Elle vient du même phénix que la vôtre.

Mais le seigneur des ténèbres doucha immédiatement tous ses espoirs.

– Priori Incantatem, comprit-il. Cela peut expliquer sa réticence… Et il y a après tout une certaine logique dans le fait que _Potter_ ait une baguette jumelle à la mienne.

Il avait craché le nom avec un intense mépris.

– Il va me falloir une nouvelle baguette Ollivander, immédiatement, exigea-t-il.

– Bien sûr, souffla Garrick Ollivander.

Il lui fallut une dizaine d'excessivement pesantes minutes avant de trouver une baguette en acacia qui semblait convenir à Lord Voldemort. L'instant d'après la baguette principale du seigneur des ténèbres pointa de nouveau sur lui et il fut aveuglé par un flash blanc.

Garrick Ollivander regarda la branche de pommier posée juste devant lui. Il fronça un instant les sourcils. Il venait de perdre le fil de ses pensées et cela ne lui arrivait jamais lorsqu'il créait de nouvelles baguettes. Il fit courir une main légèrement tremblante le long du bois. Il venait de se passer quelque chose, il en était sûr, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se concentra de nouveau. Il était un simple fabricant de baguettes, et il continuerait son travail jusqu'à ne plus être en mesure de l'effectuer. Le reste était secondaire.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore relut une deuxième fois les rapports de Minerva, Filius, Pomona et Severus sur l'incident de cette nuit. Quelque chose avait perturbé les barrières de Poudlard, et il était impossible d'identifier quoi. Mais Albus avait des suspicions. Il fallait une puissance monstrueuse pour pouvoir espérer réussir cela, et personne dans le château n'aurait pu y prétendre à part lui. Et encore, il préférait ne pas s'y risquer. Gellert aurait peut-être pu tenter cela, mais Gellert était toujours à Nurmengard. Cela ne laissait que Voldemort.

Le mage noir avait-il tenté de s'attaquer aux barrières et de pénétrer dans Poudlard ? Cette possibilité était inquiétante. Il fallait absolument que Albus trouve rapidement quelque chose pour lutter contre lui, et pour le moment il n'avait que des hypothèses. Comment savoir si Voldemort avait effectivement créé des Horcruxes ? Et quand ?

C'était la seule piste qu'il avait cependant, et il était temps qu'il s'y consacre plus en détail. Il allait falloir qu'il commence une liste de tous les objets potentiels que Tom aurait pu utiliser, et il sentait qu'il allait en avoir pour des semaines à ne serait-ce que compiler cette liste, sans même parler d'ensuite rechercher les objets en question.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	23. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

On devrait être à peu près au milieu de l'histoire maintenant, avec un Voldemort qui gagne du pouvoir, un quatuor qui ne sait plus comment s'en sortir, et un Dumbledore dans le flou. Mais personne n'a encore dit son dernier mot. :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 22 – Mai – Juillet 1995**

Hermione poussa un soupir et son regard s'orienta malgré elle vers le petit cahier noir posé sur un coin de la table de la Salle sur Demande qu'elle utilisait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna immédiatement le regard, mais ne rangea pas le cahier pour autant. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne servait à rien d'écrire quoi que ce soit dedans. Voldemort avait surement dû bruler celui de son côté après le fiasco avec ses Horcruxes.

Tout comme il avait fait bruler quelques jours plus tôt une partie des bureaux administratifs de Gringotts. Visiblement il n'appréciait guère que les gobelins n'aient pas protégé correctement son Horcruxe et que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui puisse s'introduire clandestinement dans la banque…

Le nombre de blessés avait heureusement été moindre, mais le directeur gobelin de la branche anglaise était mort sous les débris, et cela avait failli causer une crise diplomatique majeure entre les gobelins et les sorciers. Seul le fait que les gobelins n'avaient aucune preuve concrète que c'était un acte prémédité et non un accident avait évité le déclanchement d'une guerre. Et l'intervention apparemment très diplomatique d'un certain David Morrello, sur lequel Ron faisait actuellement des recherches.

Le fait que Lucius Malefoy soit en arrêt maladie depuis dix jours n'était pas non plus très rassurant. Drago Malefoy était même retourné au manoir familial à la demande de sa mère, officiellement tout du moins, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Voldemort avait beau être moins fou que lors de sa première vie, il n'en était pas pour autant moins cruel, et elle le voyait très bien se venger de l'erreur de Lucius Malefoy sur son fils.

En bref, la situation n'était actuellement pas glorieuse, et à sa plus grande honte elle devait avouer que ce qui l'exaspérait le plus était l'arrêt de sa correspondance avec Voldemort. Parce que si elle ne lui avait jamais révélé qu'elle essayait de réparer les reliques des fondateurs, elle avait toujours pu récupérer auprès de lui quelques informations intéressantes en camouflant ses questions. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule pour avancer, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus accéder à son génie, elle avait l'impression de stagner dans ses recherches.

– Auras-tu de nouveau besoin de mon aide ce soir Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête. Non seulement aucune de leurs expériences précédentes pour réparer les reliques n'avait donné de résultats, mais maintenant elle n'arrivait même pas à avoir de nouvelles idées suffisamment rapidement.

– Non, je n'ai rien de nouveau depuis notre dernière tentative sur la coupe de Poufsouffle, soupira Hermione. Pourquoi ?

– Je vais aller voler un peu du coup, fit Ginny. Il n'y a rien sur les Horcruxe humains dans ces livres pourris, et je suis trop fatiguée pour être efficace à propos de l'annulation du serment.

– Super idée, approuva Harry avec un petit sourire. Je ne trouve absolument rien de fiable sur comment contacter la Mort, et rien de ce que j'ai pu faire avec la pierre de résurrection n'a marché. À croire qu'elle m'en veut toujours.

– J'en suis, ajouta Ron. À quatre on peut même faire une mini-partie de Quidditch !

– Il est onze heures du soir, fit remarquer Hermione.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent avec une pointe d'exaspération, et Hermione commença à ranger ses papiers, résignée. En même temps, même elle ne parvenait pas à travailler ce soir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient aux abords du terrain de Quidditch et chacun sortit un balai miniaturisé de ses affaires, lui rendant un passage une taille normale. Même Hermione. Elle avait espéré ne jamais devoir utiliser le balai que Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient insisté qu'elle ait toujours sur elle au cas où, mais visiblement sa chance avait aujourd'hui tourné.

Ils s'introduisirent discrètement dans le terrain avant que Harry ne les stoppe tous d'un geste.

– Il y a quelqu'un, murmura-t-il.

Et effectivement une silhouette avec un balai se détachait un peu plus loin dans la pénombre. Ils s'en rapprochèrent prudemment.

– Qui est là ? fit une voix avec un fort accent.

Ils reconnurent la voix de Viktor Krum et les quatre amis s'avancèrent plus résolument. Hermione fit apparaitre quelques lumières qui n'étaient pas visibles depuis l'extérieur du stade et Viktor se tourna immédiatement vers eux, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant. Il la baissa lorsqu'il vit les balais qu'ils tenaient sous leur bras.

– Vous venez voler ? demanda-t-il. N'y a-t-il pas un couvre-feu à Poudlard ?

– Nous avions envie de nous changer les idées, répondit Ginny. Veux-tu voler avec nous ?

Viktor les dévisagea un instant, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Harry.

– Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dirrre que tu étais un excellent attrrrapeurrr, fit-il avec un sourire.

– Je me débrouille, répondit Harry. Tenté par un duel ?

Il avait sorti un vif d'or de l'une de ses poches, et celui-ci battait faiblement des ailes.

– Pourrrquoi pas, accepta Krum.

– Ron, tu m'aides à leur envoyer des cognards ? demanda Ginny.

– Avec plaisir Ginny ! répondit son frère.

Les quatre enfourchèrent leur balai, alors que Hermione entendait son éclairage à tout le stade pour qu'ils puissent voler en toute sécurité.

– Cette magie est incrrroyable ! commenta Krum. Cela faisait une demi-heure que je volais dans le noirrr et j'allais rrrentrrrer parrrce que c'était trrrop pénible… Herrrmion c'est cela ?

– Hermione, corrigea Hermione alors que Ron retenait un fou-rire.

– Herrr-mion-eû, répéta Viktor. Tu voles avec nous ?

– Au milieu d'un duel d'attrapeurs avec des cognards ? Surement pas, répondit Hermione. Mais je vais regarder.

Elle préférait encore se retrouver à voler en plein air avec Voldemort au travers d'un Feudeymon plutôt que de monter sur balai au milieu d'un duel d'attrapeurs entre Harry et Viktor.

Hermione s'assit sur les gradins alors que les autres décollaient à toute vitesse, et elle posa machinalement sur ses genoux le petit cahier noir qu'elle gardait tout le temps sur elle. Elle resta cependant concentrée sur les figures de ses amis, gardant sa baguette à portée de main au cas où l'un de ces quatre inconscients finisse par tomber de son balai en tentant une manœuvre un peu trop audacieuse. Heureusement aucun incident ne fut à déplorer, et au bout d'une petite heure les quatre joueurs redescendirent en riant, se promettant de remettre cela dès que possible.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas pu avancer dans leurs recherches ce soir, mais elle était certaine qu'ils dormiraient tous bien mieux que depuis des jours. Et peut-être que demain ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose…

oOoOoOo

Voldemort feuilleta les livres devant lui. Il était passé si près, si près, d'être mortel. D'être mort même peut-être. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'Horcruxe de Potter… S'il avait eu le moindre accident avant de créer Nagini… Cela aurait pu être fini de lui. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient tenté de le tuer immédiatement s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Horcruxe de Potter. À quatre contre lui, ils auraient eu une petite chance de le vaincre…

Mais l'Horcruxe de Potter le maintenait vivant. Cet Horcruxe créé par hasard, sans qu'il ne le souhaite. Et le seul moyen pour eux de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe de Potter sans le tuer, c'était soit qu'il accepte de le réabsorber, soit qu'il lui lance un Avada Kedavra. Et il ne ferait aucune de ces deux choses maintenant qu'il savait que Potter était son Horcruxe.

Il était toujours immortel, et il avait en plus la pierre philosophale maintenant. Mais le fait qu'il soit passé aussi près de la mort le rendait furieux. Lorsqu'il aurait pris le pouvoir il lui faudrait s'intéresser un peu plus à de nouvelles méthodes pour assurer son immortalité.

Il avait deux Horcruxes aujourd'hui, Potter et Nagini, et il venait de vérifier qu'il était tout à fait possible de les tuer et de tuer l'Horcruxe au passage. Difficile, mais possible. En utilisant un Feudeymon par exemple. Et il ne savait pas encore très bien si le fait d'en avoir fait des Horcruxes les protégeait vraiment de la vieillesse… Et le quatuor était au courant pour eux. Et peut-être même d'autres personnes…

Par mesure de sécurité, Voldemort avait été poser des enchantements détectant la présence de sorciers autour des anciennes cachettes de ses Horcruxes, espérant ainsi piéger un potentiel ennemi qui serait lui aussi sur la piste de ses Horcruxes, puisque visiblement même la certitude d'être le seul à connaitre ses emplacements n'avait pas été suffisante pour protéger son secret.

Il allait falloir qu'il crée un troisième Horcruxe au cas où il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nagini ou Potter. Mais il ne pourrait pas aller au-delà. Il savait maintenant que ses Horcruxes l'avaient à moitié rendu fou lors de sa première montée au pouvoir, et il ne pouvait se permettre que cela se reproduise. Le rituel que la sang-de-bourbe avait utilisé lui avait rendu sa stabilité en lui rendant ses Horcruxes. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle ait choisi un rituel aussi peu dans son propre intérêt…

Voldemort eut un soupir frustré en remarquant qu'il pensait encore à elle, et se força à reprendre le fil de ses pensées précédentes. Il lui faudrait compléter son immortalité par autre chose. Une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Mais cela devrait attendre sa prise de pouvoir pour qu'il puisse réellement s'y consacrer vu l'ampleur de la tâche.

Il fallait qu'il accélère sa prise de pouvoir. Sa persona au ministère progressait bien, mais trop lentement. Cette persona était aujourd'hui suffisamment avancée pour que les autres ne puissent plus le décrédibiliser facilement, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les têtes tournaient plus vite en temps de guerre qu'en temps de paix, et se valoriser par quelques actions glorieuses était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne lui manquait qu'une force ennemie, et celle-ci était toute trouvée. Il était temps qu'il fasse évader ses mangemorts d'Azkaban.

oOoOoOo

– Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour qu'il se révèle devant le ministère, fit Harry. Lui tendre un piège quelconque. Maintenant qu'il est furieux pour les Horcruxes, il ne parle même plus à Hermione. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il trame depuis un mois et demi. Il a été capable d'incendier Gringotts, si ça se trouve il a fait bien d'autres choses dont les journaux n'ont rapporté aucune trace !

Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle de classe qui accueillerait sous peu une nouvelle session de l'AD.

– Tu n'as rien trouvé dans ses pensées ? demanda Ginny.

Apres de nombreux débats, et sur l'insistance de Harry, le quatuor avait fini par conclure qu'il n'était en fait pas si dangereux que cela pour Harry de s'introduire dans les pensées du mage noir. Hermione était toujours réticente à accepter cela, mais même elle avait dû avouer que Harry avait un point lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il n'avait découvert le lien que parce qu'il voyait par les yeux de Voldemort lors de leur première vie, et que depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie il avait fait en sorte de toujours maintenir ses barrières d'occlumencie au plus haut niveau, s'assurant ainsi que Voldemort ne puisse recevoir aucune information de sa part.

Et lorsque Hermione avait demandé comment cela se faisait que lui avait parfois des échos des pensées de Voldemort alors que celui-ci avait aussi de solides barrières d'occlumencie, Harry avait avoué qu'il ne recevait jamais des échos des pensées de Voldemort, mais qu'il avait l'habitude de vérifier régulièrement le lien. Hermione avait failli lui lancer un vase dans la figure, et n'avait admis qu'à contrecœur que dans ce cas il y avait effectivement peu de chances que Voldemort se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

– Il n'est pas assez émotionnel, répondit Harry.

Mais il y avait des limites bien sûr. Il fallait que Voldemort soit furieux, ou trop émotionnel de manière générale, pour que Harry puisse vraiment s'introduire dans ses pensées sans que le mage noir ne fasse attention à sa présence.

– Il doit être en train de continuer à s'introduire au ministère, fit Hermione. C'est ce qui serait le plus logique.

– Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait depuis tout ce temps au ministère? demanda Ginny. Il veut quoi, se faire officiellement élire Ministre de la Magie ? Ce n'est pas vraiment assez dictatorial pour lui.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se faire élire. À mon avis il fera élire l'un de ses mangemorts plutôt, comme il a fait la dernière fois avec Thicknesse.

– Taisez-vous les autres arrivent, fit Ron qui surveillait la Carte du Maraudeur version deux.

Et effectivement, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent peu de temps après, discutant vivement de leur pronostique pour la troisième tâche du tournoi, qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine. Puis ce fut Luna, qui lisait le chicaneur.

– Quelle fabuleuse créature ton père a trouvée ce mois-ci ? demanda Ginny.

Depuis l'épisode avec Voldemort, Ginny semblait littéralement couver Luna dès que c'était possible.

– Des Ronflak Cornus ont été aperçus en Norvège, fit-elle.

– C'est étrange, je croyais qu'ils venaient de Suède ? fit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, et Harry verdit visiblement.

– Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé… fit-elle d'un ton menaçant en se rappelant parfaitement dans quel contexte elle avait dit cela.

– Je suis un idiot, soupira Harry. Je t'assure que si je m'étais souvenu de quand je t'avais entendu dire cela je ne l'aurais pas ramené…

– C'est censé être une excuse pour le fait de m'avoir espionnée alors que j'étais avec lui ? répliqua Hermione. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance Harry James Potter ?

Faisant preuve d'une incroyable maturité, Harry se refugia derrière Ginny et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quel idiot ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout le temps tenter de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Peu à peu la salle se remplit complètement. C'était la dernière session de l'AD de l'année, et tout le monde était venu, des habitués aux membres les moins assidus qui étaient juste venu une ou deux fois.

Le dernier à rentrer fut Drago Malefoy. Il était revenu à Poudlard il y avait une semaine de cela, en même temps que son père était réapparu dans les couloirs du ministère. Cela avait grandement surpris Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione de voir que Voldemort avait finalement épargné Lucius Malefoy.

Quant à Drago, il était revenu changé. Il affichait une attitude entre la peur et une nouvelle suffisance, un peu semblable à celle qu'il avait eu lors de leur sixième année dans leur première vie. Mais il était facile de voir en l'observant un peu que son regard semblait hanté, comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Hermione maudit Voldemort dans sa tête. Drago Malefoy avait tout juste quinze ans par Merlin, quelle satisfaction ce psychopathe pouvait-il donc retirer du fait de terroriser un enfant ?

– Bonjour Drago, salua Hermione lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.

Il s'éloigna vivement, une lueur apeurée dans les yeux, et il se tendit très visiblement. Voldemort voulait donc qu'il continue à assister à leurs cours, mais il avait dû interdire à Drago de sociabiliser plus avec eux. À moins que Drago ne pense maintenant que le vent avait tourné pour Harry Potter et les sang-de-bourbes, et qu'il n'était plus vraiment bon pour lui d'être vu en leur compagnie ?

Hermione se détourna de Drago pour lui faciliter la tâche, et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer de le protéger, parce que tout ce qu'elle savait de la relation entre Lord Voldemort et Drago Malefoy était couvert par le serment inviolable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir affreusement désolée pour l'horrible été que ce dernier allait surement passer.

D'un mouvement de baguette discret, elle lança un charme de portoloin d'urgence sur la chevalière de Drago. Si jamais la vie de celui-ci était en danger, il serait automatiquement transporté dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. C'était le mieux de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

Elle continua cependant à le suivre des yeux et le regarda se placer légèrement à l'écart des autres Serpentard, ne prêtant même pas attention à Daphné qui lui jeta un regard indigné. Voldemort lui avait-il donné une mission cette fois-ci aussi ? Lui avait-il demandé de tenter de tuer Dumbledore ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'impossible, simplement pour punir Lucius Malefoy ?

– Il faut que nous nous occupions de l'armoire à disparaitre, souffla-t-elle à Harry.

– Ne peux-tu pas la récupérer dans ton sac ? demanda Harry. Cela pourrait nous être utile un jour.

Hermione acquiesça.

– Il va falloir que je renforce les charmes dessus… murmura-t-elle.

– Sur l'armoire ? demanda Harry.

– Non, le sac, répondit Hermione. Il y a une bibliothèque entière dedans, quatre garde-robes complètes, suffisamment de mobilier pour meubler un manoir et une pléthore d'objets précieux. Cela commence à faire beaucoup.

– Hey, il va falloir commencer le cours, tout le monde attends, intervint Ginny.

Elle venait de se planter juste devant eux et effectivement, Hermione remarqua tous les regards tournés vers eux dans l'expectative.

– Rends-moi un service Harry, si tu as l'occasion, va voir dans l'esprit de Drago ce que Voldemort lui a demandé, souffla-t-elle à son ami.

Harry acquiesça et commença le cours.

oOoOoOo

Harry s'inséra résolument entre Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy.

– Non, non, non, fit-il. Tu n'utilises pas ton bouclier correctement Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy lui lança un regard noir qui ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde.

– Dégage Potter, fit Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

– Mets-toi en garde Malefoy, répondit Harry. Voyons-voir si tu tiens le coup en duel.

Il leva ostensiblement sa baguette sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre, et remarqua du coin de l'œil que Ginny avait comme prévu engagé Théodore Nott dans une discussion quelconque, lui laissant toute liberté de manœuvre.

– Stupefix, lança Harry en diminuant drastiquement la puissance de son sortilège.

C'était encore plus dur que lorsqu'il affrontait Dumbledore ou Rogue lors de ses séances avec eux. Au moins il pouvait faire confiance aux deux sorciers pour savoir se défendre correctement. Alors que Drago Malefoy parvint à peine à bloquer son sortilège, et tituba même légèrement sur place. Il fallut au blond ce qui sembla être une éternité pour contre attaquer.

– Diffindo ! lança Drago.

– Protego, Expulso, répliqua Harry.

Et il lança au passage un Legilimens informulé, alors que Drago peinait à ériger un nouveau bouclier.

… Drago Malefoy paniquant intérieurement en voyant le visage livide de sa mère l'attendant à la sortie de la cheminée lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Malefoy…

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit Drago Malefoy exécuter les mouvements du sortilège Serpensortia. Par Merlin, c'était quoi cette obsession avec les serpents des Serpentard ?

… L'incompréhension de Drago Malefoy lorsque sa mère lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre et de ne pas en sortir, cette incompréhension se muant en peur lorsqu'une silhouette drapée de noir pénétra dans le hall et annonça d'une voix terrifiante qu'elle voulait parler à Drago…

Harry fit disparaitre le serpent de Drago d'un mouvement de baguette, et renvoya machinalement un sortilège d'immobilisation.

… La terreur de Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il comprit enfin qui était face à lui en voyant Lord Voldemort torturer son père sous ses yeux, avant de le torturer lui sous les yeux de son père sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi…

Harry remarqua le tic nerveux agitant les lèvres de Drago, reflétant son énervement face au fait que saint Potter avait indubitablement le dessus sur lui.

… Drago Malefoy se réfugiant dans sa chambre, en sortant le moins possible de peur de croiser le seigneur des ténèbres. Drago Malefoy observant avec stupeur le seigneur des ténèbres faire s'enflammer un meuble sans même utiliser sa baguette. Drago Malefoy angoissant continuellement pour sa mère et son père, espérant pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour que son père arrête de se faire continuellement torturer…

Harry bloqua le maléfice d'éviscération que Drago Malefoy lui envoya – pas la sorte de sortilèges qu'un enfant de quinze ans aurait dû connaitre –, avant de répliquer par un Expelliarmus qu'il envoya délibérément un peu trop à gauche.

… Drago Malefoy regardant avec un effroi mêlé d'admiration le seigneur des ténèbres manipuler le manoir Malefoy mieux que son père ne pouvait le faire pour le trainer de sa chambre au bureau de son père. Drago Malefoy tremblant devant le seigneur des ténèbres alors que celui-ci lui ordonnait de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Drago Malefoy souffrant sous le Doloris après que ses réponses aient été jugées non satisfaisantes par Voldemort…

Drago Malefoy tenta de nouveau de lui envoyer un Diffindo, qu'il contra sans souci.

… Le seigneur des ténèbres interrompant le diner des Malefoy et ordonnant à Lucius de se rendre présentable pour l'accompagner au Magenmagot parce qu'ils avaient de nombreuses choses à finaliser avant le début de l'été. Lucius Malefoy obéissant avec empressement alors que Drago Malefoy gardait résolument les yeux baissés, terrifié par les pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres. Lucius et Lord Voldemort sortant de la pièce, le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêtant un instant pour ordonner à Narcissa de renvoyer son fils à Poudlard dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse un jour lui être utile, avant de jeter à Drago Malefoy un sortilège l'empêchant de parler de lui…

Harry ressortit de l'esprit de Drago Malefoy et finit leur duel d'un simple Stupefix. Il ranima ensuite le blond et lui proposa son aide pour se relever, aide que celui-ci refusa. Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione hausser un sourcil interrogateur, et il lui fit un petit signe rassurant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Drago avait été épargné, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Au moins Voldemort ne lui avait pas assigné une quelconque mission impossible.

oOoOoOo

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Ron.

Ginny grogna et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'un des canapés de la Salle sur Demande.

– Et c'est ? demanda Hermione.

– David Morrello, répondit Ron. Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit _lui_ , mais cela semble plus que probable.

Hermione soupira. Certes ils se doutaient déjà avant que Voldemort faisait des choses au ministère, mais ils pensaient qu'ils seraient capables de détecter le moindre mouvement de sa part. Alors que Voldemort s'était débrouillé pour y rentrer discrètement, et si son nom n'avait pas été cité dans l'incident avec les gobelins ils seraient surement restés complétement ignorants.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Harry.

– Pas grand-chose malheureusement, répondit Ron. C'est un alias tout fait, mais cela fait plus de six mois qu'il est apparu au ministère, et une bonne partie du Magenmagot le connait. Les ambassadeurs de France, d'Espagne et de Russie lui mangent dans la main. Il s'entend même apparemment très bien avec Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour. Nous n'avons aucune chance de pouvoir le décrédibiliser facilement !

– Il n'y a rien à creuser dans son passé ? demanda Ginny. Une irrégularité quelconque ?

– C'est ce que j'ai vérifié ces dernières semaines, fit Ron. Et non, il n'y a rien, rien de chez rien. Il a fait cela très soigneusement…

– Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas remarqué plus tôt ? demanda Hermione. Six mois, il aurait dû apparaitre dans des sessions de vote au Magenmagot depuis !

– Il n'est pas un membre du Magenmagot, fit Ron. Son titre officiel c'est conseiller aux affaires. Mais du coup il n'a aucune des obligations de transparence qui vont avec une position au Magenmagot…

Hermione se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec exaspération. C'était très mauvais pour eux cela.

– Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron secoua la tête avec fatalisme.

– Et si nous faisions comme lui ? fit Harry. Si nous introduisions notre propre persona politique au ministère ? Nous pourrions au moins nous opposer à lui lorsqu'il tentera quelque chose.

– Il nous faudra être encore plus discret que lui, commenta Ron. Et naviguer dans des cercles éloignés de lui. Surement jouer la carte de l'héritier sang-pur pour ne pas qu'il se sente menacé au début. Penses-tu en être capable Harry ?

– Je ne pensais pas forcement à moi… commença Harry.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient tous les trois avec un air dubitatif.

– Cela pourrait très bien être Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

– Je suis tacticien, pas politicien, répondit celui-ci.

– Ginny !

– Nop, hors de question, répondit Ginny.

– Hermione ?

– Tu sais que tu seras le meilleur d'entre nous dans ce rôle Harry, fit Hermione. Quand tu veux, tu peux charmer n'importe quelle audience. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons finalement pu convaincre le ministère du danger que présentait la source dans notre précédente vie.

Harry soupira mais finit par acquiescer sèchement.

– Est-ce que tu pourras me prêter un peu d'argent Harry ? demanda Ron.

– Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry.

– Si nous entrons en politique nous aurons potentiellement besoin de financements, expliqua Ron. Et puisque nous savons quelles entreprises vont prospérer dans le futur, c'est le moment de faire quelques placements qui vont nous assurer une belle petite fortune.

– C'est une bonne idée, commenta Hermione. De mon côté je ferai breveter certains des sortilèges que j'ai inventé, ce qui devrait aussi nous assurer des revenus réguliers, mais il falloir attendre que j'ai 17 ans pour cela.

C'était presque trop facile en vrai de s'enrichir en connaissant le futur.

– Merveilleux, commenta Ginny. Il me tarde de sortir le champagne lorsque nous serons devenus richissimes en investissant au bon moment dans le coin.

oOoOoOo

Harry et Ginny grimpèrent en vitesse les marches des tribunes et se laissèrent tomber juste à côté de Hermione et Ron, au moment même où Dumbledore annonçait le début de la troisième tache, le jeudi 24 juin.

– Alors ? demanda Hermione avec angoisse.

– C'est bon, murmura Ginny. La coupe n'est pas un portoloin.

Bien que Harry ne participe pas au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison pour que la coupe soit un portoloin, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'angoisser dans les jours précédant la troisième tâche. Et ce n'était que maintenant, après que Harry et Ginny se soient introduits dans le labyrinthe juste avant le début de la tâche pour confirmer que tout était normal, qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à se détendre.

– Est-ce qu'il est encore venu ? demanda Harry.

Immédiatement Hermione se tendit de nouveau. Parce que la coupe était peut-être parfaitement normale, mais Voldemort lui était tout de même présent.

– Oui, répondit Ron. Avec Malefoy comme toujours.

Ils regardèrent tous les quatre la tribune officielle. Lucius Malefoy semblait aussi pompeux que toujours, mais il était clair qu'il avait maigri, et Hermione était certaine qu'il devait cacher derrière des glamours des traces de fatigue, voire de torture. Et à côté de lui, comme lors des deux précédentes taches, se trouvait un autre sorcier.

Il semblait légèrement grec cette fois-ci, avec des traits marqués, et des cheveux très noirs, mais il n'y avait aucun doute pour Hermione qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Comme mut par un sixième sens, celui-ci se tourna vers eux, et même d'aussi loin Hermione put sans peine voir le regard noir qu'il leur lança.

– Il nous aime toujours aussi peu visiblement, remarqua Ginny. Vous pensez qu'il va faire quelque chose pendant la troisième tache ?

– Non, répondît Ron. Cela discréditerait Malefoy que son invité fasse quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, et il n'a surement pas laissé Malefoy vivant juste pour cela. J'imagine que comme les autres fois, il vient pour observer les champions et les élèves. Et peut-être pour narguer Dumbledore. Ou nous.

– Et n'oubliez pas les restrictions magiques que Poudlard impose aux invités, intervint Hermione. Il y a peu de chances qu'il soit capable de sortilèges vraiment évolués sans que Dumbledore ne le détecte immédiatement.

Cela n'était qu'à moitié rassurant en réalité, mais ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien y faire. Ils se concentrèrent sur le déroulement de la troisième tâche, surveillant du coin de l'œil Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien de plus qu'observer, et lorsque Cédric Diggory arriva à la coupe en premier, il se joignit à tous les autres pour l'applaudir chaleureusement, discutant au passage avec Amelia Bones et Percy Weasley.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, le samedi 3 juillet, juste avant que tous les élèves ne prennent le train pour rentrer chez eux, que l'enfer se déchaina, sous la forme d'une Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et Hermione ne put que fixer le journal avec résignation alors qu'un vent de panique emportait la grande salle.

« _Evasion massive d'Azkaban_. »

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore regarda le papier devant lui avec fatalisme. Cela faisait une année qu'il savait que Voldemort était revenu. Mais il n'avait eu aucune preuve tangible. Rien pour alerter le ministère.

Et lorsque il avait su pour l'évasion d'Azkaban au petit matin il avait été voir Cornelius, voyant là une bonne opportunité de lui dire que c'était surement Voldemort. Qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur son retour. Mais Cornelius n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il l'avait traité de fou. Lui avait demandé de sortir de son bureau. Tout cela parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce que le retour de Tom pourrait signifier pour lui.

Et pourtant, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir. Voldemort était resté discret l'année passée, mais l'évasion des mangemorts, cela ne pouvait signifier que de mauvaises choses.

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait à peine commencé à s'intéresser aux potentiels Horcruxes de Voldemort, et il n'avait rien de mieux que des suspicions pour le moment. Et maintenant, il n'allait même plus pouvoir y consacrer du temps avec les pires mangemorts de Voldemort en liberté.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.

PS : si jamais vous avez de bonnes fanfictions Hermione / Voldemort ou Harry / Voldemort à me conseiller qui ne soient pas trop connues (sinon je les aurai surement déjà lues) je suis preneuse (en anglais ou en français).


	24. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 23 – Juillet 1995**

Lorsque Hermione miaula à la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry au 12, Square Grimmaurd, aux alentours de minuit Harry, Ron et Ginny s'y trouvaient déjà, l'attendant avec impatience.

– Enfin, grommela d'ailleurs Ron en lui ouvrant le passage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se retransformait. Entre l'évasion des mangemorts et la rancune de Voldemort elle préférait cet été rester le plus possible chez ses parents. D'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait pas leur révéler qu'une guerre se profilait dans le monde sorcier. Du coup elle avait dû attendre la nuit pour pouvoir rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny qui étaient au Square Grimmaurd depuis l'arrivée du Poudlard Express pour une conversation qu'ils préféraient avoir de vive-voix.

– Vous avez des informations supplémentaires ? demanda Hermione.

Les journaux avaient déjà publié pas mal de choses. La liste des mangemorts évadés : Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Jugson, Travers, et d'autres encore, comme la dernière fois. Mais aussi Barty Croupton Jr et Peter Pettigrow. Et le fait que Barty Croupton père avait été retrouvé assassiné dans sa cellule. Le manque de photo laissait penser que celui-ci avait surement été torturé juste avant. Par son propre fils ou par Voldemort, Hermione ne savait pas trop, et préférait d'ailleurs ne pas le savoir.

Mais il n'y avait pas un seul mot à propos de l'implication de Voldemort dans les journaux. Il était cité bien sûr, après tout c'était ses anciens mangemorts qui s'étaient évadés, mais l'évasion ne lui était pas attribuée. Ce que Fudge pouvait être stupide et lâche…

– Non, répondît Harry. J'ai tenté d'espionner ses pensées, mais je ne suis tombé sur rien de concluant. Il n'est pas assez émotif pour que je puisse l'espionner de manière superficielle sans craindre de me faire détecter.

Hermione soupira. C'était bien pire de se confronter à un Voldemort dont les actions étaient murement réfléchies et non dictées par la colère. Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient que craindre ce qu'il avait bien pu planifier.

– Qu'est-ce que David Morrello, ou qui que ce soit d'autre que Voldemort incarne au ministère, peut bien avoir à y gagner d'une évasion de mangemorts ? demanda Hermione.

– Il est toujours plus facile de promouvoir un pouvoir fort en temps de guerre, répondit Ron. Il va surement en profiter pour pousser des lois qui lui permettront ensuite de prendre les pleins pouvoirs, lui ou l'un de ses mangemorts. À moins qu'il ne veuille assassiner discrètement des personnes gênantes.

– Nous ? demanda Ginny.

– Peu de chances, répondit Ron. Il sait que nous serions capables de battre la plupart de ses mangemorts. Je pensais plutôt à quelques hauts profils au ministère. Scrimgeour. Amelia Bones.

Hermione frissonna. Amelia Bones était l'une des premières que Voldemort avait fait assassiner lorsque son retour avait été public. Et Scrimgeour lui-même avait survécu à plusieurs assassinats avant de finalement mourir.

– Faisons une liste des profils à risque, fit Harry. Et posons des sortilèges d'alerte sur eux pour nous prévenir si jamais ils sont blessés.

Hermione lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

– Rien que ça, fit-elle sarcastiquement. Il n'y a aucun sortilège fiable qui existe pour cela. Et bon courage pour réussir à poser ce soi-disant sortilège d'alerte sur Scrimgeour sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

– Ne soit pas ridicule Hermione, fit Ron avant que Harry ne puisse répondre. Je suis prêt à te parier 10 gallions que d'ici demain soir tu nous auras inventé un sortilège qui tienne la route.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle commençait déjà à réfléchir à un sortilège intraçable permettant de les avertir.

– Et Ron et moi nous ferons un plaisir de nous introduire au sein du ministère pour le lancer sur un maximum de personnes, ajouta Ginny. Nous avons déjà fait Gringotts l'année dernière, je me demande si le ministère sera plus ou moins complexe…

– Je viendrai aussi, fit Harry. Ce ne sera pas de trop d'avoir la cape. Hermione, on fera semblant de dormir tard ou quelque chose du genre, mais si jamais les adultes s'en rendent compte et que Dumbledore est au courant nous prétendrons que nous sommes passés chez toi, OK ?

– Sur, confirma Hermione.

Il était toujours plus facile de faire croire à ses parents que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient passés que de tenter de modifier la mémoire de Dumbledore.

– Très bien, fit Ron. Maintenant, comment on met la main sur les mangemorts ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

– Nous allons devoir faire le tour de tous les lieux que nous connaissons qu'ils peuvent utiliser, fit Harry.

– Cela va nous prendre une éternité, soupira Ginny. La plupart des mangemorts sont des sang-purs possédants plusieurs lieux de résidence.

– Et c'est sans compter que Voldemort peut très bien faire sortir de terre un manoir entier d'un simple mouvement de baguette, grommela Hermione.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard un peu défait.

– Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rentrer, reprit Hermione. Autant dormir tant qu'on le peut encore.

– Fais attention sur le chemin, fit Harry.

Hermione se retransforma et Ginny lui ouvrit la fenêtre. D'un bon elle fut dehors, et quelques minutes plus tard elle transplana dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents, de nouveau sous sa forme première puisque le transplanage nécessitait l'utilisation d'une baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à s'introduire dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle se retourna comme mue par un sixième sens.

La rue juste en face de la maison de ses parents semblait totalement vide, mais Hermione ne put en détourner le regard. Elle s'approcha doucement de la clôture, examinant chaque détail sans ne rien trouver, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Mais elle sentait que la rue n'était pas vide, sans même savoir comment. Peut-être parce que tout était trop calme, ou parce que l'air semblait vibrer étrangement autour d'elle.

Elle s'accouda finalement à la clôture, ses lèvres pincées de mécontentement.

– Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là, fit-elle finalement.

Seul le silence lui répondit, avant que d'un seul coup la tension présente dans l'air ne semble disparaitre, et que les feuilles des arbres bruissent de nouveau avec le vent. Hermione sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Visiblement Voldemort n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de percer les protections que Harry et elle avaient posées autour de ses parents. Bien fait pour lui.

oOoOoOo

– Maître merci, merci !

Voldemort venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce où il avait fait transplaner ses mangemorts la veille que Bellatrix s'était jetée à genoux devant lui. La sorcière avait été quelque peu exaltée dans sa jeunesse, mais maintenant, après plus d'une dizaine d'années à Azkaban, elle était clairement dérangée.

Le regard de Voldemort passa de Bellatrix aux frères Lestrange, dont l'état physique faisait peur à voir. Puis il dériva sur Barty qui avait passé moins de temps à Azkaban, mais bien plus que les autres sous Imperium. Ensuite Pettigrow qui semblait plus ravagé par Azkaban que Bella alors qu'il y avait passé deux fois moins de temps. Et tous les autres qui n'étaient pas en meilleur état…

C'était embêtant pour lui de voir ses mangemorts ainsi. Bien sûr il pourrait les lancer sur des cibles quelconques pour créer le chaos, mais ils seraient alors très surement incontrôlables. Et pour que ses plans se déroulent correctement, il aurait besoin de les contrôler, pour pouvoir planifier très soigneusement toutes ses attaques.

– Bella, hors de mon chemin, fit-il.

Bellatrix Lestrange se jeta vers l'arrière d'un mouvement brusque, sa respiration saccadée. Quel gâchis. Bella avait été une puissante sorcière. Une sang-pure avec beaucoup de connexions politiques. Quelqu'un qui comptait dans la société sorcière. Et il n'avait aucune idée de si son instabilité actuelle pourrait être rattrapable. Il serait dommage de devoir la tuer, même s'il le ferait si elle menaçait ses objectifs.

– Je vais faire venir un guérisseur pour vous aider à reprendre pied après vos longues années à Azkaban, annonça-t-il. Lorsqu'il vous jugera suffisamment remis, nous discuterons de nouveau. Soyez surs que votre fidélité sera alors récompensée, et que vous pourrez enfin réclamer la place qui vous revient de droit.

Bella sembla sur le point de venir embrasser le bas de sa robe, et Voldemort transplana ailleurs. Il avait mieux à faire que d'accorder du temps à des mangemorts à moitiés fous.

oOoOoOo

– Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lança un dernier regard au manoir Lestrange face à elle et abaissa sa baguette.

– Il n'y a personne ici, fit-elle.

– Cela aurait surement été trop évidant de toute façon… soupira Ron. On passe voir leur résidence dans le Devon avant d'abandonner pour cette nuit ?

– Très bien.

oOoOoOo

– Ah, non ! fit Hermione. Non, non, non, non !

– Hermione ? s'étonna sa mère en passant une tête dans sa chambre. Tout va bien ?

L'avantage d'être chez ses parents, c'était que Hermione pouvait simplement appliquer un sortilège de glamour sur les livres qu'elle lisait pour leur donner une apparence inoffensive, et ensuite lire les livres les plus étranges sans que qui que ce soit ne lui pose de questions.

– Oui maman, pardon, répondit-elle. Je me suis emportée sans raison.

– Tu devrais arrêter de passer autant de temps dans tes livres Hermione. Je sais que tu adore étudier, mais cela te ferait du bien de passer du temps dehors aussi. Tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, comment veux-tu attirer un gentil garçon comme cela ?

Le désavantage d'être chez ses parents, c'était justement ses parents. Qui étaient adorables et qu'elle aimait du fond du cœur, mais à qui elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de son bronzage alors qu'il y avait une dizaine de mangemorts fraichement échappés d'Azkaban qui se baladaient librement, et une stupide source de magie qui partait à la dérive. Plus le fait que ses histoires de cœur étaient généralement désastreuses, sans même mentionner qu'elle avait embrassé Lord Voldemort.

– Maman… fit-elle avec exaspération.

– Très bien, très bien, fit sa mère avec un sourire. Mais tu pourrais tout de même étudier dehors non ? À l'ombre du grand chêne ?

Hermione rassembla plusieurs livres, et partit s'installer dans le jardin pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Dès qu'elle fut assise, celle-ci revint avec un pichet de jus de fruit, et bien trop de biscuits à grignoter. Hermione savait qu'elle faisait en partie cela pour la convaincre de rester le plus possible à la maison, et elle se sentit mal de devoir cacher autant de choses à ses parents alors que ceux-ci l'aimaient inconditionnellement.

Puis, une fois que sa mère se fut éloignée, Hermione ouvrit son cahier de communication devant elle.

– _Nous avons un problème,_ écrivit-elle.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'une réponse n'apparaisse.

– _Quel type de problème_? demanda Harry.

– _J'ai trouvé pourquoi mes différents sortilèges pour réparer les reliques ne marchaient pas_ , répondit Hermione. _Il faut que le sang de l'un des fondateurs rentre dans l'équation._

– _Tu n'es pas sérieuse là_ ? fit Ginny.

– _J'ai bien peur que si_ , répondit Hermione. _Ginny, Ron, vous qui connaissez les généalogies sorcières sur le bout des doigts, est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que Voldemort ne soit pas le seul héritier des fondateurs encore vivant ?_

C'était leur seul espoir.

– _S'il y en a un, alors il est inconnu_ , répondit Ron. _Il faudrait regarder les archives ministérielles. Voir peut-être celles des gobelins_?

Hermione soupira. Avec l'évasion des mangemorts la sécurité était partout renforcée, et s'introduire dans ces lieux allait surement être moins évident que précédemment. L'expédition de Harry, Ron et Ginny quelques jours plus tôt pour poser son sortilège de d'alerte avait plusieurs fois failli tourner à la catastrophe…

– _Je vais continuer à chercher des contournements_ , annonça Hermione. _Mais je crains qu'il nous faille tout de même trouver un héritier._

– _On s'occupe d'éplucher les archives du ministère et de Gringotts,_ affirma Ron _._

Mais Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Aucun descendant n'était connu pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle. La lignée principale de Poufsouffle s'était éteinte avec Hepzibah Smith. Et pour ce qui était de Serpentard il ne restait que Voldemort, la branche américaine s'étant éteinte il y avait des années de cela.

– _Il y a d'autres nouvelles de votre côté ?_ demanda-t-elle.

– _Pas vraiment…_ commença Harry.

– _Si, si,_ l'interrompit Ginny. _Amelia Bones._

– _Ah oui,_ fit Harry.

– _Il se passe quoi avec Amelia Bones ?_ demanda Hermione.

– _Il y avait un entrefilet sur elle dans la gazette du ministère_ , expliqua Ron. _Avec l'évasion des mangemorts, elle ne pouvait plus se consacrer à la fois au département de la justice magique, et à celui de la coopération internationale, même avec l'aide de Percy. Elle a gardé la justice magique, et la coopération internationale a été reprise par Corban Yaxley._

– _Merde,_ jura Hermione.

Voldemort plaçait petit à petit ses pions partout. C'était toujours moins immédiatement grave que si Yaxley avait été nommé à la tête du département de la justice magique comme lors de l'année des ténèbres, mais cela risquait d'assurer à Voldemort le soutien des pays étrangers sur le long terme…

– _Tu l'as dit,_ commenta sombrement Ginny. _Nous avons discrètement fait comprendre à Percy de faire attention avec son nouveau boss et il a eu l'air de comprendre. Ceci dit, il faut vraiment qu'on agisse sans tarder._

oOoOoOo

– Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Mais le visage pincé de Ron laissait déjà présupposer de sa réponse.

– Personne n'est passé dans cette ancienne demeure des Dolohov depuis des lustres, annonça-t-il.

– Franchement, j'adore Hermione, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle mette en place un rituel de résurrection plus efficace que l'original hein ? Je préférais largement un Voldemort à moitié fou…

– Ne lui dit surtout pas ça, répondit Ron. Je préfère encore affronter un Voldemort sain qu'une Hermione en colère.

Harry pouffa malgré lui.

– Tu es idiot Ron.

– C'est ma plus grande qualité.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Albus émergea de la cheminée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, il se laissa à moitié tomber dans son fauteuil. Il avait beau ne pas avoir trop voulu s'impliquer dans la politique pour ne pas être la seule figure d'autorité du Royaume-Uni, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'aurait finalement pas dû le faire un peu plus. Parce que l'attitude actuelle de Fudge ne laissait rien présager de bon…

Non seulement le Ministre de la Magie refusait d'entendre parler d'un potentiel retour de Voldemort, mais il s'était même arrangé pour faire destituer Dumbledore de sa position en tant que président sorcier du Magenmagot, faisant nommer à sa place Tiberius Ogden, un sorcier ayant somme toute de bonnes intentions, mais qui allait allègrement se laisser marcher dessus par Fudge et son nouveau bras droit, Dolores Ombrage.

Et cette évasion de mangemorts était vraiment inquiétante, les aurors ne parvenant bien sûr pas à remettre la main dessus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y ait des assassinats ou des massacres… et cela ne lui laissait que moins de temps pour tenter de retrouver la piste des potentiels Horcruxes de Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Une fois de plus elles avaient fait chou-blanc, et cela commençait vraiment à être frustrant.

– En même temps, même si j'étais un mangemort en fuite je pense que je refuserais de séjourner ici, fit Ginny. Quoique, peut-être que cette enfoirée de Bellatrix trouverait que cela s'accorde avec son style.

C'était vrai que la maison qui se trouvait devant elles était plus que lugubre.

– Passons à la suivante, décida Hermione.

– Avec un peu de chance elle aura moins l'air de sortir d'un film d'horreur…

oOoOoOo

Ron ouvrit rapidement la lettre qui venait d'arriver pour lui. Il ne recevait que peu de courrier. Avec Harry, Hermione et sa sœur ils communiquaient via les cahiers. Neville écrivait rarement, Dean et Seamus à peine plus. Luna se contentait généralement de lui envoyer les nouvelles parutions du chicaneur durant l'été. Et son adresse sur la lettre avait été écrite d'une écriture qui n'était pas celle de ces personnes.

Son regard se posa donc en premier sur la signature tout en bas de la page, et en voyant le nom de Daphné Greengrass il se sentit à la fois exaspéré, et intrigué. Depuis le début des cours de l'AD Daphné était celle des Serpentard qui avait fait le plus d'efforts pour se lier avec eux. Pas pour des raisons malicieuses, mais pour des raisons politiques plus qu'évidentes cependant. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et lui étaient indubitablement les élèves les plus doués de leur année. Daphné avait tout à y gagner d'être en bon termes avec eux. Et de son côté il n'avait pas vraiment de souci avec sa compagnie, Daphné Greengrass était plutôt intéressante pour une gamine. Et il savait de sa précédente vie qu'elle avait toujours été une personne juste.

Ron parcourut du regard la lettre. Il s'agissait d'une simple lettre pour rester en contact, d'ami à ami. Mais elle apportait tout de même des informations intéressantes. Notamment le fait que selon Daphné, Drago Malefoy allait passer une bonne partie de l'été au manoir Greengrass, tout comme Théodore Nott. Cela soulagea Ron. Il n'aimait pas ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy, et la seule chose que Théodore Nott lui inspirait était l'indifférence, mais aucun d'eux ne méritait de passer un été au milieu de mangemorts et d'un mage noir de mauvaise humeur.

oOoOoOo

– Harry, Harry ! fit Ginny.

– Quoi ?

– Je crois que c'est ici qu'ils se cachent !

Harry sentit un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Enfin ils avaient remis la main sur les mangemorts, après plus de deux semaines de recherches assidues.

– Parfait, fit-il. J'ai tellement envie de m'en occuper moi-même…

– Hors de question, répondit Ginny. Tu sais très bien que nous devons faire intervenir le ministère pour que Voldemort s'interpose et que le ministère admette enfin ce qui se passe. Nous n'interviendrons que si cela tourne mal.

– Fudge est vraiment un crétin, marmonna Harry.

Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire régulièrement, il sonda discrètement le lien qui le reliait à Voldemort, et se figea.

– Harry ? demanda Ginny.

– Il se passe quelque chose.

oOoOoOo

– Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà là ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lança un sortilège et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre derrière des poubelles, dans une ruelle de Londres. Ils avaient évidement pris une potion de vieillissement, et s'étaient appliqués quelques glamours pour rester discrets.

C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de l'été qu'ils transplanaient en urgence sur un lieu où des mangemorts étaient signalés. Les informations qu'ils avaient arrivaient par différents canaux, aucun d'eux n'étant facilement utilisable.

L'Horcruxe de Harry était ce qui leur donnait le plus d'informations sur les véritables plans de Voldemort. Mais Harry ne pouvait utiliser le lien que lorsque Voldemort était en colère, ou particulièrement heureux. Et généralement cela ne donnait que peu d'informations sur ses plans immédiats, mais plutôt sur les échecs ou les réussites passées de ses mangemorts.

Ils avaient aussi placé au Square Grimmaurd et au Terrier des versions modifiées des oreilles à rallonges leur permettant d'espionner ce qui s'y disait, mais la plupart des conversations qu'ils écoutaient via ce biais ne concernaient pas les mangemorts, et certaines étaient même carrément gênantes – visiblement Sirius s'épanouissait dans cette vie d'auror célibataire –.

Ils avaient aussi placé quelques-uns de ces dispositifs au ministère, mais c'était de loin leur moyen d'information le moins fiable. Il y avait encore plus de conversations inutiles – en tout cas pour eux – qu'au Square Grimmaurd et au Terrier, et une quantité de fausses alertes absolument scandaleuse.

Avec tout cela ils n'avaient guère eu de temps pour leurs autres travaux, et encore moins pour réfléchir à un moyen de créer une persona politique pour Harry.

– Combien de temps penses-tu que nous avons ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

C'était lui qui avait eu l'information d'une attaque à venir sur un quartier Moldu de Londres, en voyant Voldemort ordonner cette attaquer à Barty Croupton et aux frères Lestrange alors que Ginny et lui étaient en charge de passer en revue les potentielles cachettes des mangemorts dans la soirée.

– 10 minutes au mieux, répondit Harry.

– Que faisons-nous ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

C'était la première fois que Voldemort s'en prenait à un quartier Moldu. La première attaque, il avait envoyé quelques mangemorts en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et il avait été facile pour eux quatre d'intervenir discrètement. Ils avaient pu protéger la plupart des passants, seuls quelques-uns finissants blessés, mais les mangemorts avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

La deuxième attaque visait Amelia Bones. Là ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir discrètement, mais ils avaient transformé leurs robes en robes d'aurors, s'assurant au moins que personne ne sache qui était vraiment intervenu, et surtout pas Voldemort. Ils avaient sauvé Amelia Bones, et cela en plus du semi-échec du Chemin de Traverse avait rendu Voldemort furieux.

– Il ne faut pas que Voldemort voit cette expédition comme un échec, fit Ron. Qui sait ce qu'il fera sinon ? Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il y ait des cibles et des corps.

– Comment ? demanda Harry.

Rom réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

– Ginny, lance un charme de repousse Moldus sur toute la zone, décida Ron. Harry, tu t'occupes de protéger les Moldus dans les bâtiments. Si les structures s'effondrent, fait les évacuer par l'arrière sans que les mangemorts ne les voient. Hermione, trouve un moyen d'animer de faux Moldus dans la rue. Et moi je vais faire en sorte de diminuer la visibilité de la zone. Un peu de brouillard et de la pluie.

Harry, Ginny et Ron se concentrèrent sur leurs tâches, et Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était loin d'être de la magie blanche. Mais c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait et il fallait agir vite.

– Reperio Mortuis, entonna Hermione alors que la rue se vidait sous les effets du sortilège de Ginny.

Une fumée noire sortit de sa baguette et Harry lui lança un regard étrange.

– Movere Mortuis, continua Hermione.

Plusieurs dizaines de cadavres se matérialisèrent dans la rue.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry.

À son regard cependant il était clair qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

– Surgere Mortuis, fit Hermione.

Elle vacilla un instant, sa magie violement drainée alors que les cadavres commençaient à se relever.

– Oh Merlin, entendit-elle Ginny s'exclamer. C'est des Inferi ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se concentrant sur le positionnement des différents Inferi dans la rue. Elle rajouta plusieurs glamours sur leurs formes pour les rendre aussi humains que possible, finissant ses sortilèges au moment où une averse se déversait sur la rue.

Puis il y eut trois bruits de transplanage distincts, et trois silhouettes enveloppées de noir se matérialisèrent. Les minutes suivantes furent chaotiques. Les mangemorts lancèrent des sortilèges plus créatifs les uns que les autres, et Ginny dut venir en aide à Hermione pour matérialiser les gerbes de sang et les cris correspondants lorsque les maléfices atteignaient les Inferi.

Les consignes des mangemorts semblaient assez claires, faire un véritable carnage, et ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque la rue fut entièrement détruite. Ils s'enfuirent alors que des sirènes retentissaient de tous les côtés et que des aurors commençaient à apparaitre.

– Allons-nous en, fit Harry.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement, avant de s'introduire dans la chambre de Harry au Square Grimmaurd.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois-ci ! fit Ron.

D'un geste de baguette, il nettoya le sang qui tachait sa robe, avant d'annuler ses glamours et de boire l'antidote à la potion de vieillissement.

– Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il ne s'agit pas de vraies personnes mais de cadavres… fit Hermione. Les Moldus ont tout ce qu'il faut pour identifier des corps.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, fit Ron. Les aurors auront quitté les lieux bien avant cela, et la version sorcière sera indiscutablement celle que Voldemort souhaitait voir.

– Nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer comme cela longtemps… fit Hermione.

– Pas besoin, intervint Ginny. Nous avons trouvé le lieu !

– Quoi ? Vraiment ? s'exclama Ron.

Et Ginny leur raconta sa dernière expédition avec Harry.

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire parvenir l'information au ministère, fit Ginny.

– Est-ce que ces informations rentrent dans le cadre du serment ? demanda Hermione. Cela concerne plus les mangemorts que Voldemort, mais le manoir de Travers est affilié à Voldemort…

– Je ne prendrai pas ce risque, répondit Ron.

– Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une lettre de dénonciation anonyme demandant aux aurors de se rendre dans la zone pour faire une vérification, sans parler ni des mangemorts ni de Voldemort ? proposa Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard incertain.

– Cette lettre n'aura aucune crédibilité, fit-il.

– Sauf si elle vient d'un informateur connu du ministre, répondit Harry avec un sourire. De quelqu'un qui a déjà fait quelques dénonciations menant à des arrestations de certains criminels connus.

Hermione fut partagée entre l'exaspération et une intense vague d'amour fraternel pour Harry. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tenter par tous les moyens de rendre le monde meilleur.

oOoOoOo

Tonks échangea un regard avec Kingsley, accroupie derrière un tronc d'arbre. Le petit manoir à la lisière de la forêt n'était absolument pas aussi inoffensif qu'il n'y paraissait. Multiples barrières de protection. Fortes émanations de magie noire. Plusieurs traces de transplanages pour en sortir où y rentrer.

– Penses-tu que les mangemorts sont effectivement ici ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

– C'est une hypothèse plausible, répondit Kingsley du même ton.

– Que tout le monde se tienne en position d'attaque, leur parvint l'ordre sec de Scrimgeour.

Tonks sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite sous le coup de l'adrénaline. C'était la première fois qu'elle participait à une opération de cette ampleur. L'arrestation de mangemorts recherchés. Coupable de multiples crimes. Et il devrait même y avoir sa très chère tante…

– Charmes anti-transplanage, ordonna Scrimgeour.

Plusieurs baguettes se levèrent autour d'eux, lançant les sortilèges sécurisant la zone, et Tonks en profita pour se pencher vers Kingsley.

– Tu penses qu' _il_ sera là ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'espère que non Tonks, répondit Kingsley. Appréhender les autres sera déjà suffisamment difficile comme cela.

Tonks acquiesça. Elle avait entendu de nombreux récits sur la cruauté des mangemorts de Voldemort emprisonnés à Azkaban. Sur les compétences en duel létales de sa tante.

– Début de l'opération, fit Scrimgeour.

D'un même mouvement tous les aurors s'avancèrent vers le manoir, sortant du couvert des arbres. Suivant le plan, Tonks brisa d'un sortilège les fenêtres de ce qui devait être la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Kingsley et elle s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce alors que des bruits de duels commençaient à retentir tout autour d'eux.

La cuisine était vide de tout mangemort, et ils progressèrent rapidement jusqu'au salon. Une ardente bataille régnait dedans. Quoique dedans n'était peut-être pas le meilleur terme, puisque l'un des murs avait complétement disparu, et que la moitié des combats avaient lieu dans le jardin juste à côté.

Elle repéra immédiatement Sirius se battant avec Bellatrix Lestrange. La haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était palpable dans leur duel, chacun des deux enchainant les sortilèges à une vitesse inouïe. Tonks se déplaça rapidement pour prêter main forte à Sirius, alors que celui-ci se baissait pour éviter l'un des sortilèges de Bellatrix.

– Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria Sirius.

Bellatrix lui envoya alors un nouveau sortilège, et seul le bouclier que Tonks conjura au dernier moment évita à Sirius de se retrouver projeté en arrière par un sortilège sans aucun doute de magie noire.

– Ah, mais quelle charmante réunion de famille ! fit Bellatrix. Quel plaisir cela va être pour moi de vous faire mordre la poussière.

Mais la réalité était plutôt que les mangemorts étaient largement en sous-nombre. La plupart d'entre eux étaient incontestablement doués, et Tonks devait avouer que la maitrise de sa tante était impressionnante, mais ils n'étaient qu'une grosse dizaine contre plus de trente aurors, et la bataille fut rapidement terminée, même pour Bellatrix que Sirius finit par immobiliser d'un Incarcerem.

– Ramenez les prisonniers par ici ! ordonna Scrimgeour.

Tous les aurors se mirent en mouvement, se regroupant devant le manoir, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils avaient fait le compte des blessés et des morts, et conclu qu'ils avaient bien attrapé tous les mangemorts.

Tonks regarda avec dédain la dizaine de mangemorts agenouillés devant eux, immobilisés, dépouillés de leur baguette. Deux aurors étaient morts lors de l'opération. Deux aurors avec qui Tonks avait travaillé, discuté, bu des verres. Et plusieurs autres étaient blessés. Mais heureusement la bataille était maintenant finie et les mangemorts appréhendés. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à les emmener au ministère.

Soudainement, faisant visiblement fi des barrières anti-transplanage posées par les aurors, une figure enveloppée de noir se matérialisa devant les mangemorts, une baguette blanche levée vers les aurors.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 24 – Juillet 1995**

 _Soudainement, faisant visiblement fi des barrières anti-transplanage posées par les aurors, une figure enveloppée de noir se matérialisa devant les mangemorts, une baguette blanche levée vers les aurors._

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis le rire dément de Bellatrix retentit dans l'air, faisant sourire Voldemort. Les aurors se regardèrent de façon incertaine, avant que l'un d'entre eux, plus brave que les autres, ne s'avance.

– Rendez-vous vous êtes cerné, ordonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit. Comme si quelques aurors étaient capable de le retenir, lui. C'était forcément les autres qui avaient dénoncé sa cachette. Comment ils la connaissaient, une fois de plus cela l'enrageait de ne pas savoir. Et surtout comment ils avaient fait pour en parler alors que leur serment les en empêchait normalement.

Heureusement que Dawlish avait pu prévenir Lucius à temps. Il allait récupérer ses mangemorts et leur action n'aura servi à rien. Et il effacerait de la mémoire de tous les aurors sa présence. Il leva doucement sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sortilège immobilisant les aurors.

Crack.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Quatre silhouettes aux visages dissimulés dans l'ombre venaient d'apparaitre entre lui et les aurors.

– Expelliarmus !

– Stupefix !

– Incarcerem !

– Diffindo !

Voldemort jura alors qu'il contrait les sortilèges. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'il était là ? Aussi rapidement ? C'était insensé ! À moins qu'ils n'aient espionné cette localisation tout du long ? Ils se trouvaient décidément toujours sur son chemin. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua certains aurors en profiter pour lever leur baguette et sentit une vague de fureur le traverser. Une trentaine d'auror en plus du quatuor commençait à faire un peu trop, même pour lui. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges au quatuor.

– Protego !

– Vultus Revelio !

– Acclaro Identitas !

– Dissolvo Persona !

Voldemort vit rouge lorsqu'il comprit ce que le quatuor était en train d'essayer de faire. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de faire tomber les charmes dissimulant son visage, pour qu'il se révèle devant les aurors. Les imbéciles. Même si cela marchait, les idiots du ministère seraient surement près à nier qu'il était Voldemort s'il n'avait plus le corps reptilien qui avait été le sien à la fin des années 70.

Il contra les sortilèges, évitant d'un pas l'un d'entre eux qui était plus coriace que les autres, et se décida à arrêter cette mascarade. D'un geste vif il entama les mouvements nécessaires à un sortilège permettant de bannir temporairement le quatuor du lieu.

Il vit la sang-de-bourbe – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser la question de comment cela pouvait-il se faire qu'il puisse la reconnaitre à la forme de son corps – exécuter des mouvements rapides de baguette, et leurs deux sortilèges se lancèrent exactement en même temps. C'est lorsqu'il reconnut la lueur dorée du sortilège de la sang-de-bourbe qu'il jura une nouvelle fois. Il venait de les exclure du lieu alors que la sang-de-bourbe venait de tenter de lier sa présence à la leur, redoutant visiblement qu'il ne tente de s'échapper.

Il vit distinctement le moment où elle comprit ce qu'ils avaient fait, son visage affichant un instant la panique. Elle jeta un puissant sortilège de non désartibulation sur ses amis, au moment où il lançait un sortilège libérant ses mangemorts de leurs entraves.

Puis il se sentit transplaner contre son grès.

oOoOoOo

Bellatrix se releva d'un mouvement fluide au moment même où le sortilège de son maître l'atteignait. Les aurors venaient à peine de lever leur baguette lorsqu'elle se jeta derrière l'un des murs encore debout du manoir où ils avaient résidé depuis leur libération.

– Immobilisez-les ! lui parvint la voix de l'un des aurors.

Il lui fallait une baguette, et Bellatrix regarda frénétiquement sur le sol tout autour d'elle. Rien. Un sortilège explosa derrière elle et elle s'engouffra vivement dans une autre pièce. Pas de baguette non plus. Stupides aurors. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser capturer. Elle devait aider son maître. Et elle commençait tout juste à ne plus ressentir la froideur mortelle des Détraqueurs dans ses veines.

Une autre pièce. Toujours pas de baguette. Et il y avait des bruits de pas autour d'elle. Trop proches. Ils étaient en train de l'encercler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Il fallait qu'elle rende son maître fier.

oOoOoOo

Malgré ses yeux ouverts, Hermione ne pouvait distinguer qu'une brume chaotique autour d'elle, alors que son corps était secoué dans tous les sens, encore plus que lors de la prise d'un Portoloin. Elle sentait son sortilège s'entremêler avec celui de Voldemort, brouillant leur destination finale. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Voldemort avait voulu les envoyer, mais il était clair que son sortilège réagissait mal à la présence d'un passager clandestin, puisque que le transport devait normalement s'effectuer en une fraction de seconde. Les secousses autour d'elle s'intensifièrent, et Hermione s'agrippa à sa baguette.

Puis elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur une surface dure et froide, et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il y eut de nombreux cris autour d'elle, au milieu de bruits de fonds assourdissants. Des klaxons de voitures peut-être ? Reléguant la douleur au fond de ses pensées – elle était presque certaine que son nez était cassé – Hermione se releva d'un bon, et se retrouva en plein milieu d'un flot de Moldus paniqués.

Ils s'écartèrent immédiatement d'elle, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si c'était à cause de sa tenue excentrique ou du sang qui coulait maintenant sur ses vêtements, et Hermione constata avec effroi qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une quelconque place pleine de monde.

– Protego ! lança quelqu'un un peu plus loin dans la foule.

Il y eut un flash de lumière, ainsi que le bruit d'un sortilège s'écrasant violement sur un bouclier. D'un geste rapide de baguette Hermione répara son nez et commença à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour retrouver les autres.

– Je vais te faire souffrir P…

La menace de Voldemort fut suivit d'un cri de rage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le serment l'empêchait d'appeler Harry « Potter » alors qu'il était sous la forme de Hadrien au milieu de Moldus.

– Endoloris !

Visiblement Voldemort leur en voulait toujours pour les Horcruxes. Quoique, elle pouvait comprendre. Si elle avait été assez stupide pour créer des Horcruxes, elle serait elle aussi furieuse si qui que ce soit les avait détruits.

– Propello ! lança Hermione.

Les Moldu se retrouvèrent poussés vers les extrémités de la place, dégageant un espace au centre qui permit enfin à Hermione de voir Voldemort, Harry, Ginny et Ron. Elle réalisa alors que leur combinaison d'enchantements avait annulé les sortilèges cachant leur visage et elle s'empressa de renouveler le sien et celui de ses amis. Le mage noir la repéra en une fraction de seconde et l'instant d'après un Bombarda sortait de sa baguette et filait vers elle, alors que le visage de Voldemort disparaissait lui aussi de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Hermione dévia le sortilège explosif d'un mouvement de baguette mais ne put l'annuler, et il fit exploser l'un des bâtiments autour de la place, projetant des gravas partout. Ron et Ginny érigèrent immédiatement des boucliers autour des Moldus, alors que des cris de panique encore plus perçants retentissaient. Les rues étroites bordant la place semblaient empêcher une évacuation rapide et des dizaines de Moldus se trouvaient encore sur la place.

– Expelliarmus, lança Harry.

Hermione compléta avec un charme de confusion. Voldemort tenta de les dévier d'un geste de la main, mais le sortilège de Harry résista et le mage noir se jeta sur le côté au dernier moment pour l'éviter. De rage il fit sortir un Feudeymon de sa baguette. Les cris de panique augmentèrent à la vue des immenses flammes, et il y eut d'importants mouvements de foule qui ne facilitèrent en rien l'évacuation des Moldus.

– Glacius, fit Hermione.

Son sortilège de glace se lança à l'assaut des serpents de feu de Voldemort et les deux s'entrechoquèrent violement, faisant reculer Hermione de quelques pas avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Du coin de l'œil Hermione vit Ginny aider les Moldus à s'en aller au plus vite.

Puis Voldemort lui lança un sortilège que Hermione ne put identifier et qu'elle n'évita que de justesse, se prenant au passage un sortilège de découpe qui lui entailla le bras gauche. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Voldemort avait clairement l'avantage dans un lieu rempli de Moldus, puisqu'ils devaient les protéger en plus de se battre en duel contre lui.

– Expulso, lança Harry.

Et cela fit heureusement reculer Voldemort de quelques pas, la puissance de Harry n'étant pas loin d'être l'égale de celle de Voldemort.

– Endoloris, répondit Voldemort.

Une pirouette permit à Harry de sortir de la trajectoire du sortilège, et celui-ci toucha l'un des Moldus, qui tomba vivement sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

– Diffindo, lança Ron.

Il visait la gorge de Voldemort, et celui-ci dû se déplacer légèrement pour éviter son sortilège, mais sa concentration de flancha pas et il ne perdit pas le contrôle de son Doloris.

– Oppugno, fit Hermione.

Les débris sur le sol filèrent vivement vers Voldemort, du plus petit caillou au plus gros bloc de béton. Voldemort les fit se dissoudre avant qu'ils ne le touchent, mais dut pour cela abandonner sa prise sur le sortilège de torture et Hermione vit l'homme ayant été sous son emprise se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans un coin de la place.

Elle remarque au passage plusieurs corps par terre – blessés ? Morts ? – qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Était-ce le Bombarda de Voldemort ? Ou un autre de leurs sortilèges ? À moins que ce ne soit les mouvements de foule ?

– Wukir Apuy Ratu ! lança Voldemort.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, réfléchissant à toute allure pour tenter d'identifier le sortilège que Voldemort venait juste de lancer. Les mouvements brusques de baguette lui disaient quelque chose, et elle fit le rapprochement une seconde après avec un sortilège javanais transformant le sol en lave.

Elle réalisa aussi rapidement que possible les mouvements de baguettes nécessaires au contre-maléfice. Elle sentit le sol trembler cependant, puis devenir poisseux sous ses pieds et elle perdit un instant l'équilibre avant qu'elle ne finisse son propre enchantement et que le sol ne se stabilise de nouveau.

Voldemort en avait profité pour faire exploser un nouveau bâtiment, obligeant de nouveau Ginny et Ron à protéger les Moldus, laissant face à lui uniquement Harry, qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

Puis il y eut divers bruits de transplanage, et plusieurs sorciers en robes d'aurors de matérialisèrent autour d'eux. D'un même mouvement, Voldemort et Hermione consolidèrent les charmes d'obscurité sur leur visage. Avant que Hermione ne lance au mage noir un nouveau sortilège pour révéler son visage, qu'il évita d'un simple pas sur le côté.

– Laissez immédiatement tomber vos baguette, fit l'un des aurors.

Hermione ne le connaissait pas, mais elle reconnut parmi les autres Sirius et Tonks, qui devaient avoir été détachés de l'escouade qui s'occupait des mangemorts. Cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ils ne parviendraient visiblement pas à afficher au grand jour le visage de Voldemort, même avec un peu de chance le ministère ne serait pas totalement idiot et reconnaitrait qu'une grande figure drapée de noir avec une baguette blanche ne pouvait qu'être Voldemort. Mais surtout ne pouvaient en même temps protéger les aurors et affronter Voldemort, alors que les aurors allaient surement les attaquer eux aussi.

Et il ne fallait pas non plus que Voldemort ait l'opportunité de retourner aider ses mangemorts si jamais la situation ne s'était pas stabilisée du côté du manoir Travers.

– Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, laissez immédiatement tomber vos baguettes, fit le même auror que précédemment.

Hermione transplana dans un grand crac, réapparaissant juste à côté de Voldemort. Celui-ci réagit plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait possible, mais elle eut le temps de lui attraper le bras droit avant qu'il n'ait totalement fini de lever sa baguette et elle transplana de nouveau alors que les aurors lançaient finalement leurs premiers sortilèges.

oOoOoOo

Bellatrix tenta de calmer sa respiration, dissimulée derrière un imposant tronc d'arbre. Il y avait trois aurors après elle, et si elle était parvenue à atteindre la lisière de la forêt en profitant d'un moment de confusion parmi les aurors, elle n'avait cependant toujours pas pu mettre la main sur une baguette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière elle. Le plus jeune des aurors n'était pas très loin de sa cachette, alors que les deux autres se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres. Parfait. C'était son occasion. D'un mouvement fluide elle sortit de sa cachette.

– Elle est ici ! réagit le jeune auror en pointant sa baguette devant lui.

Il eut même le temps de lui jeter un Stupefix à son plus grand étonnement, mais Bellatrix l'évita sans effort, avant de se retrouver derrière lui et de lui tordre le cou d'un mouvement sec, le bruit résultant douce musique à ses oreilles.

– Oscar ! hurla l'un des deux autres aurors. Incarcerem !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Bellatrix avait déjà mis la main sur la baguette du pauvre petit Oscar. Et seule contre deux aurors, elle était prête à parier toute sa fortune qu'il y aurait deux cadavres de plus jonchant le sol de la forêt dans quelques instants. Et qu'aucun des deux ne serait le sien.

oOoOoOo

Harry évita un sortilège qu'un auror lui lançait et en dévia un autre d'un geste de la main, tout en se rapprochant de Ginny et Ron.

– Où sont-ils ? leur hurla-t-il.

Ses deux amis se rapprochèrent eux aussi légèrement tout en restant concentrés sur les sortilèges de leurs adversaires. S'il avait eu quelques secondes de répits Harry aurait pu essayer d'aller fouiller dans l'esprit de Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait vagabonder hors de son corps en plein milieu d'une bataille.

– Là où nous pouvons les trouver, répondit Ron.

Et Harry acquiesça alors qu'il arrêtait presque distraitement un Expelliarmus. Hermione était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'il faudrait qu'ils la retrouvent rapidement si elle ne voulait pas perdre de vue Voldemort. Ils avaient simplement voulu que les aurors voient Voldemort, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, mais force était de constater que les sortilèges de discrétion de Voldemort étaient trop puissants, et il était bien trop dangereux de le laisser en contact des aurors plus de quelques secondes. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un massacre. Enfin pas plus que ce qui venait de se passer.

– Le Refuge, fit Harry.

C'était la maison de Hermione, celle que Ron lui avait laissée après leur divorce pour éviter qu'elle ne doive transporter son immense bibliothèque dans un autre endroit. Une maison que Hermione et Ron avaient fait construire sur un terrain vierge, loin des regards indiscrets.

Il vit Ginny et Ron acquiescer et il tenta de transplaner, avant de se heurter à un mur. Les aurors avaient visiblement réagit après le départ précipité de Hermione et Voldemort.

– Virginie ! s'exclama-t-il.

– J'arrive, répondit Ginny dans un grognement. Protégez-moi.

Ron et Harry se placèrent devant elle, tenant toujours relativement facilement la dizaine d'aurors à distance, attendant que Ginny fasse tomber la barrière anti-transplanage et qu'ils puissent aller aider Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se détacha de Voldemort avant même que ses pieds ne touchent de nouveau le sol, et elle parvint à se jeter sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter le Doloris qu'il venait de lui lancer.

– Speculum Gladio, riposta-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas pour éviter les lames de verre qui venaient de sortir brutalement de terre et Hermione se releva, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle savait qu'il avait l'avantage si elle était seule, et elle laissa tomber ses glamours pour se concentrer au maximum sur leur duel. Elle ne parviendrait surement pas à le toucher, mais il fallait au moins qu'elle l'empêche de retourner auprès de ses mangemorts.

– Endoloris, lança de nouveau Voldemort.

Hermione conjura un mur de pierre devant elle sur lequel le sortilège s'explosa, et elle nota avec détachement qu'il n'utilisait étrangement pas l'Avada Kedavra contre elle. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement envie de la faire souffrir avant de tenter de la tuer ? Dans tous les cas, si jamais la situation devenait trop extrême, elle pourrait toujours activer le portoloin d'urgence dans son bracelet pour s'enfuir.

– Diffindo, répliqua-t-elle.

Il fit disparaitre son sortilège en plein vol, et répliqua immédiatement avec un sortilège qu'elle ne put identifier avant que celui-ci ne la touche et que sa peau ne se mette à bruler. Elle hurla de douleur et s'apprêta à arrêter le sortilège lorsqu'elle remarqua Voldemort initier le mouvement pour transplaner.

– Locomotor Mortis, lança Hermione.

C'était un maléfice tellement basique qu'il prit Voldemort par surprise et celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol d'une manière assez disgracieuse. Cela aurait était jouissif si elle ne commençait pas à souffrir le martyr à cause de son sortilège de brulure.

– Irritum Facio Incantatem, fit-elle.

La sensation de brulure disparut d'un coup, permettant à Hermione de se concentrer suffisamment pour éviter un nouveau sortilège de Voldemort qui était en train de se relever.

– Tu es une vraie nuisance Granger, lui fit sèchement Voldemort.

– Je vous renvoie le sentiment, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Ils se tenaient face à face, leur baguette en position de combat. Hermione savait déjà qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait eu un coup de chance avec son sortilège précédant, mais elle ne lui donnait pas trois minutes pour avoir le dessus sur elle. Surtout qu'elle l'avait humilié au passage.

Sans un mot Voldemort envoya trois sortilèges dans sa direction. Hermione évita le premier d'une pirouette. Le deuxième éclata son bouclier. Le troisième la toucha au bras gauche, mais pas avant que Hermione ne prononce le contre-sort à ce qu'elle avait correctement identifié comme un maléfice glaçant le sang. Un quatrième sortilège sortit alors de nulle part, impactant son bras droit qui arrêta instantanément de lui répondre.

– Obscuro, lança Voldemort.

Hermione jura alors que l'air autour d'elle devenait opaque, avant de faire passer sa baguette dans sa main gauche et de lancer un sortilège opposé.

– Lumina, fit-elle.

La première chose à réapparaitre dans son champ de vision fut Voldemort, sa baguette quasiment pointée sur son cou, alors que sa main gauche bougeait visiblement pour immobiliser la sienne et récupérer sa baguette. Hermione réagit purement instinctivement et se jeta physiquement sur lui de tout son poids.

Il ne devait pas s'y être attendu, parce qu'elle parvint à lui faire perdre son équilibre et l'instant d'après ils chutaient tous les deux. L'expression de surprise de Voldemort se mua en expression outragée, et il la repoussa avant même qu'ils n'aient touché le sol.

Crack.

Crack. Crack.

Harry, Ron et Ginny apparurent alors que Hermione roulait lamentablement sur le sol. Voldemort, lui, était déjà de nouveau debout. D'un coup d'œil il analysa la situation, et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lui lancer un quelconque sortilège il en profita pour finalement disparaitre avec un énorme fracas, prouvant qu'il venait de briser les barrières anti-transplanage que Ginny avait commencées à ériger.

– Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda Ron qui s'était précipité pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle avait toujours des brulures sur tout le corps mais il y avait plus urgent à faire.

– Oui, fit-elle. Il faut que nous allions vérifier qu'il n'est pas retourné auprès des mangemorts.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et l'instant d'après ils étaient de retour dans le poste d'observation qu'ils avaient aménagé aux alentours du manoir Travers. Mais les aurors avaient déjà emmené les prisonniers, et Voldemort n'était nulle part en vue.

– Vous pensez que l'apparition de la silhouette de Voldemort sera suffisante pour convaincre le ministère de son retour ? demanda Ginny.

– Aucune chance, grommela Harry, pessimiste. Mais au moins les mangemorts sont entre les mains des aurors.

– Cela ne fait que retarder l'inévitable, soupira Ron. Les contacts de Voldemort au ministère vont faire en sorte que les autres ne soient pas soumis au baiser des détraqueurs, ce qui veut dire qu'ils seront bientôt de retour à Azkaban.

– Et donc tout aussi vite dehors, conclu sombrement Hermione.

oOoOoOo

– Cela ne veut rien dire ! tempêta Fudge.

Et il abattit même son poing sur son bureau, s'attirant un regard méprisant de Amelia Bones. Rufus lui eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je vous fais simplement part de ce que nous avons vu sur le terrain Monsieur le Ministre, fit-il. J'ai pu moi-même voir une figure drapée de noir apparaitre entre nous et les mangemorts. Qui a refusé de baisser sa baguette lorsque l'auror Jenkins lui en a donné l'ordre. Une baguette blanche.

– Cela ne peut pas être lui !

C'était au moins la troisième fois que Rufus faisait un résumé de ce qui c'était passé. La plupart de ses aurors étaient convaincus que c'était effectivement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui s'était matérialisé devant eux. Et qu'il était aussi responsable, avec certains de ses acolytes, d'un attentat dans une ville de la banlieue de Londres, tuant une douzaine de Moldus et en blessant une centaine d'autres.

Lui était partagé. Revenir des morts était impossible, et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981. Et le ministre devait forcement avoir de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il ne pouvait être de retour. Les Langues-de-Plomb avaient surement travaillé sur le sujet. Et aucun des mangemorts capturés n'avait mentionné un retour du mage noir.

– Mais dans ce cas, qui est-ce Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda Amelia Bones. Qui est cette nouvelle menace ?

Le ministre sembla perdu un instant, avant de se ressaisir.

– Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton ! fit-il.

Rufus Scrimgeour leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne pouvait pas être Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton. Ils faisaient tous les deux partie de leurs prisonniers lorsque la figure drapée de noire était apparue.

– Monsieur le Ministre, cela ne peut… commença-t-il.

– Vous ne les avez pas attrapés eux Rufus, le coupa Fudge. Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que ce ne soit pas eux ! Et c'est les seuls encore en liberté aujourd'hui ! C'est le scenario le plus probable, qu'ils avaient un plan de secours au cas où ils se fassent attaquer. Un allié quelconque suivant leurs ordres.

oOoOoOo

Bellatrix transplana dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à observer le manoir de loin, cherchant à détecter la présence d'aurors, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ceux-ci, et elle s'était finalement résolue à tenter de contacter Lucius pour retrouver son maître.

– Qu'est-ce que Missy peut faire pour Madame ? demanda un petit elfe.

Mais déjà une autre personne émergeait dans le hall, s'arrêtant net en voyant Bellatrix.

– Cissy, souffla Bellatrix.

Cela faisait quasiment quatorze années qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa petite sœur. Celle-ci était impeccablement habillée et coiffée, mais même après tant d'années Bellatrix pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans les traits tirés de son visage.

– J'ai entendu parler d'une attaque, fit prudemment Narcissa.

– Stupides aurors, cracha Bellatrix. Comme s'ils pouvaient nous arrêter. Sais-tu où _il_ est ?

– Pas ici, répondit Narcissa. Et Lucius non plus. Veux-tu un thé en attendant ?

Un thé. Apres plus de treize années à Azkaban et une bataille contre ce stupide ministère cela semblait un peu anti-climatique. Mais c'était aussi une forme de réconfort de pouvoir de nouveau se prêter à ce genre de rituel. Et elle pourrait au moins savoir ce que sa petite sœur était devenue et voir si son crétin de mari n'avait pas trop déteint sur elle. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait revoir aussi son neveu, celui-ci ne devait pas être loin de l'âge auquel il pourrait se rendre utile au seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

– Il y a eu un appel d'urgence ? répéta Dumbledore avec étonnement.

– Une explosion magique signalée dans les alentours de Londres, fit Sirius. Scrimgeour a dû scinder les équipes et j'ai fait partie des quinze aurors qui sont allés vérifier ce qui se passait sur place.

Il y eut une espèce de bruit indistinct et Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron se penchèrent plus près du récepteur qui leur permettait de retransmettre ce qui se disait dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd directement dans la chambre de Harry.

– Qui voudra du thé ? demanda Molly.

– Molly, laisse nous écouter ce que Sirius raconte, soupira Arthur.

– Boire du thé n'empêche personne d'écouter, répondit Molly.

– J'en prendrai bien une tasse, intervint Dumbledore.

Puis il y eut des bruits de tasse, ainsi qu'un juron lorsque Tonks essaya de boire son thé qui était encore trop chaud, et Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

– Que s'est-il passé sur place Sirius ? demanda quelqu'un. Était-ce aussi Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il y eut des exclamations horrifiées qui laissèrent suggérer que Sirius avait répondu à la question d'un hochement de tête positif.

– Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans là-bas nous nous sommes retrouvés en plein milieu d'un carnage, reprit Sirius. Il y avait du sang et des débris partout, des Moldus qui criaient et cinq sorciers en plein milieu.

– Cinq ? demanda quelqu'un.

– Cinq, confirma Sirius. Vous-Savez-Qui et le quatuor qui avait suivi son apparition au manoir Travers.

Il y eut de nouveau quelques exclamations de la part des autres membres de l'Ordre.

– Et vous n'étiez que quinze ? demanda Remus Lupin avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

– Cet imbécile de Jones a essayé de les convaincre de se rendre, continua Sirius. Mais l'un des quatre a transplané près de Vous-Savez-Qui, et ensuite ils ont tous les deux disparu hors de là.

– Pourquoi faire cela ? demanda Arthur.

– Cela n'a aucun sens, commenta quelqu'un d'autre.

– Peut-être qu'ils voulaient protéger Vous-Savez-Qui ?

– C'est ridicule !

– Ne se battaient-ils pas _contre_ Vous-Savez-Qui au manoir Travers ? demanda Tonks.

– Silence ! fit Dumbledore.

Le calme sembla retomber dans la pièce.

– Sirius, pourrais-tu continuer ton récit jusqu'au bout ? demanda Dumbledore. Avec des faits, pas des suppositions.

– Bien sûr. L'un des quatre et Voldemort ont donc disparu, et nous avons tenté d'immobiliser les trois sorciers restants. Mais c'était en vain. Ils déviaient nos sortilèges comme si nous étions des enfants, sans même nous prêter attention. Ils discutaient ensemble mais c'était dur de comprendre quoi que ce soit avec le bruit des sortilèges. J'ai cru entendre un prénom à un moment. Virginie peut-être.

Hermione vit Ginny lancer un regard noir à Harry.

– Ensuite l'un d'entre eux à fait tomber nos barrières anti-transplanage, et ils ont disparu, continuait Sirius. Je ne crois pas que nos sortilèges les aient atteints une seule fois.

– Vous ont-ils attaqué ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Simplement pour nous tenir à distance.

L'Ordre se perdit ensuite en spéculations diverses et variées et Harry coupa la communication.

– Le bilan des 24 dernières heures n'est quand même pas joyeux, soupira Ginny.

– Tu peux le dire. Une douzaine de Moldus sont morts, Fudge est vraiment idiot, et l'Ordre est complétement perdu, résuma Ron. Et en plus de cela Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton ont réussi à s'échapper et sont toujours en train de roder quelque part, Hermione ne sait toujours pas comment réparer les reliques sans Voldemort, et nous n'avons toujours pas avancé sur la persona politique de Harry au ministère. Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous allons réussir à avoir de nouveau nos cartes de Chocogrenouille.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à la dernière remarque de Ron.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	26. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle, mais je vais devoir repasser à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour le prochain mois. Un peu trop de travail à l'horizon malheureusement…

Ceci mis à part, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 25 – Juillet – Août 1995**

« _Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr. toujours en cavale_ »

« _Attaque meurtrière dans la banlieue de Londres visant des Moldus_ »

« _Démenti officiel du ministère : Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas de retour._ »

« _Une partie des mangemorts en fuite appréhendés par les aurors, à l'exception des plus dangereux_ »

« _Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr., les nouveaux Vous-Savez-Qui ?_ »

Hermione laissa retomber sur son bureau les journaux qu'elle tenait.

– Comment est-ce que cet idiot de Fudge peut encore nier le retour de Voldemort après cela ? fit-elle à haute voix avec exaspération.

C'était le chaos au ministère en ce moment, entre ceux qui juraient avoir vu le visage reptilien de Voldemort sur le champ de bataille, ceux qui parlaient d'un autre mage noir inconnu, et ceux qui étaient convaincus que tout était un coup monté et que Fudge avait raison.

Il y avait des photos cependant, des photos de la silhouette noire de Voldemort devant ses mangemorts, et même une photo d'eux quatre se battant contre lui. Aucun d'entre eux n'était identifiable, ce qui alimentait toutes les spéculations les plus folles. Hermione espérait au moins qu'il y ait moins d'attaques maintenant que la plupart des mangemorts avoués de Voldemort étaient sous la garde du ministère.

oOoOoOo

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la situation Severus ? demanda Albus.

Le visage de Severus ne reflétait comme toujours aucune émotion, mais Albus savait que le rôle qu'il l'obligeait à jouer auprès de Voldemort lui pesait. Mais Severus était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir des informations de première main sur Voldemort.

– Quelle situation Albus ? fit sèchement Severus. La cachette des mangemorts ? Bella et Barty ? Les plans à venir du seigneur des ténèbres ? Le mystérieux quatuor ? Quoique, cela ne change rien. Je n'ai guère d'informations dans tous les cas.

– Dis-moi tout de même ce que tu sais, fit Albus d'un ton calme.

Le masque de Severus craqua légèrement et il laissa échapper un soupir.

– Personne ne savait pour la cachette à l'exception du seigneur des ténèbres selon Lucius, fit-il. Même Narcissa qui avait pourtant demandé à pouvoir voir sa sœur. Selon Lucius, le seigneur des ténèbres a complètement ignoré la demande. Je ne sais pas où sont Bella et Barty, mais ce n'est pas impossible qu'ils soient au château de Serpentard avec le seigneur des ténèbres et un guérisseur.

– Un guérisseur ?

– Je ne sais pas qui. C'est Bella qui a glissé à Narcissa qu'elle était suivie par un guérisseur lorsque les deux se sont croisées il y a deux jours, sans en dire plus. Je ne sais rien des plans à venir du seigneur des ténèbres, à part qu'il va de nouveau libérer ses mangemorts dès qu'ils seront à Azkaban. Quant au quatuor, il n'en a pas dit un mot, et ni Lucius, ni Nott, ni Yaxley, ni Avery ne savent quoi que ce soit.

Severus s'était maintenant appuyé sur l'un des fauteuils, sans cependant s'assoir.

– Penses-tu qu'il ne te fasse plus confiance Severus ? demanda Albus.

– Il m'a dit qu'il ne me faisait plus confiance Albus, répondit sèchement Severus. Mais est-ce qu'il me fait moins confiance qu'aux autres ? Je ne sais pas. Il ne fait confiance à personne en réalité. Pas de grandes réunions avec tous les mangemorts ensembles. Il ne convoque que les mangemorts dont il a besoin, lorsqu'il en a besoin. Et tantôt il dissimule son visage dans l'ombre, tantôt il revêt son déguisement d'un charmant aristocrate d'une trentaine d'année…

Albus s'affaissa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Ces précautions ne rendaient Lord Voldemort que plus dangereux. Cette culture du secret parmi les mangemorts. La dissimulation de son vrai visage – le rituel qu'il avait utilisé pour revenir lui avait-il définitivement enlevé toute trace d'humanité, au point qu'il se sente obligé de faire semblant de ressembler à son ancien lui ? –. Severus lui avait rapporté que Voldemort affirmait que c'était là son vrai visage, mais Albus ne pensait pas que ce soit possible pour lui de paraitre de nouveau aussi humain. Pas après tous les rituels de magie noire que Tom avait effectués. Pas après le visage reptilien qu'il abordait avant sa chute.

oOoOoOo

Hermione venait tout juste de sortir de chez ses parents lorsque son bracelet chauffa violement. Elle attendit de tourner au coin de la rue pour s'arrêter et sortit en vitesse son cahier de communication relié à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

– _Hermione ?_ écrivait Harry.

– _Hermione, tu es disponible ?_ demandait Ginny.

– _Hermione, on a besoin de toi !_ faisait Ron. _Rapidement._

– _Hermione, tout va bien ?_ s'inquiétait Harry.

Les messages n'étaient espacés que de quelques secondes et Hermione avait comme le pressentiment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'anniversaire de Harry qui était actuellement en train de se préparer.

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle.

– _Il vient d'envoyer Bellatrix et Barty voler la couronne de la famille royale britannique,_ fit Harry.

– _Quoi, maintenant ?_

Et elle jura à voix haute. Depuis l'arrestation de ses mangemorts la semaine précédente Voldemort n'avait rien fait de nouveau. Cela leur avait enfin laissé un peu de temps pour commencer à réfléchir à la persona politique de Harry, alors que le Ministère de la Magie était toujours dans le chaos le plus total, et que l'Ordre ne pouvait qu'observer la déchéance politique de plus en plus prononcée de Dumbledore.

Cela aurait été bien mieux que Voldemort leur laisse encore quelques jours de plus, pour qu'ils puissent finaliser l'introduction de la persona de Harry au Magenmagot, mais surtout, cela aurait été bien mieux que Voldemort se décide à agir à n'importe quel autre moment. Parce que Harry, Ron, et Ginny étaient présentement au Square Grimmaurd en train d'attendre l'arrivée de quelques amis pour l'anniversaire de Harry, en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et de toute la famille Weasley. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas disparaitre facilement.

Heureusement que elle, elle pourrait toujours prétexter un souci Moldu quelconque pour justifier son retard…

– _Très bien, je m'en charge_ , écrivit-elle.

– _Seule contre Bellatrix et Barty_? demanda Harry.

– _Sans problème,_ répondit Hermione.

– _Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit tu nous préviens,_ fit Ginny.

Hermione confirma. Les bijoux qu'ils avaient chacun relié à leur cahier de communication pouvaient tout aussi bien servir de signal d'alerte en cas d'urgence, et il y avait même un charme de localisation dessus et un portoloin d'urgence qui pouvait franchir quasiment n'importe quelle barrière anti-portoloin.

Après plusieurs recommandations de rester prudente de la part de ses amis, Hermione referma son cahier de communication et le rangea au fond de son sac à bandoulière. Elle s'était au passage déplacée rapidement vers le lieu qu'elle utilisait toujours pour transplaner lorsqu'elle venait de chez ses parents en journée, une ruelle où presque personne ne passait.

Celle-ci était effectivement vide, et Hermione transplana pour la forêt de Dean dans un crac sonore. Elle prit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'elle était seule à des kilomètres à la ronde, avant de sortir une petite fiole de potion de vieillissement dont elle but deux gorgées, lui donnant l'apparence d'une sorcière de 35 ans. Puis elle s'appliqua quelques glamours rendant ses cheveux roux, son visage plus allongé et sa peau plus foncée.

Elle se désillusionna en utilisant quelques charmes chinois complexes, avant de transplaner de nouveau, cette fois-ci au pied de la tour de Londres. Un Hominum Revelio lui apprit qu'elle était la première sur place, et elle s'introduisit sans souci jusque dans la salle qui contenait les joyaux de la couronne. Heureusement l'heure des visites était passée, et elle dut simplement endormir quelques gardes.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la couronne, le fameux diamant Koh-i Nor brillant de mille feux. C'était sans aucun doute pour lui que Voldemort voulait récupérer l'objet, le diamant ayant un historique d'utilisation en alchimie par les sorciers indiens il y avait plusieurs millénaires de cela. Il avait surement voulu s'éloigner des fondateurs par précaution, tout en restant dans sa veine de collecter d'inestimables artefacts pour en faire ses Horcruxes. Parce qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi d'autre Voldemort comptait faire avec la couronne de la famille royale. Même lui n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour la voler dans le simple but d'exacerber les tensions entre les sorciers et les moldus.

oOoOoOo

Harry était indiscutablement la personne qui s'amusait le moins à son propre anniversaire. Avec Voldemort dans les parages, il n'avait même rien voulu faire cette année. Mais Sirius et Remus avaient déclaré qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses quinze ans, et il se retrouvait donc à devoir fêter son anniversaire avec Sirius, Remus, Tonks, les Weasley, Neville et Luna alors que Hermione devait être en train de se battre contre Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton.

– Elle va s'en sortir tu sais, lui souffla Ginny. C'est Hermione.

– Et je lui fais parfaitement confiance pour maitriser des théories magiques incompréhensibles, répondit Harry. Mais affronter Bellatrix et Barty en duel ? Hermione n'aime même pas particulièrement se battre.

– Mais Hermione est affreusement vindicative, souligna Ginny.

– Vindicative ? Tu exagères, releva Harry.

Hermione avait peut-être une tendance autoritaire, mais c'était aussi la personne qui se battait pour le droit des elfes de maisons et de toutes les autres créatures opprimées.

– Vraiment ? fit Ginny. Elle a enfermé Rita dans une jarre pendant une semaine entière. Elle a appliqué un sortilège que les médicomages ont mis des mois à défaire sur la liste de l'AD. Elle a livré Ombrage à une horde de centaures en furie.

Ce n'était pas faux, même si Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment se sentir désolé pour Rita, Marietta ou Ombrage.

– Et c'est justement Bellatrix en face, continua Ginny. Tu sais, la personne qui lui a gravé « sang-de-bourbe » dans la peau. Elle va se faire un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait à coup de sortilèges.

– Mouais, commenta Harry à moitié convaincu.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et partit rejoindre Percy qui se tenait dans un coin, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Cette fois-ci il s'était rangé à l'avis de sa famille concernant le retour de Voldemort, peut-être parce qu'il était assez proche de Ron et Ginny, ou peut-être parce que même au sein du ministère la situation n'était pas claire. Peut-être aussi grâce à l'influence de Amélia Bones qui l'avait chapeauté toute cette année, et qui n'était pas du genre à faire des conclusions hâtives comme Fudge. L'influence de Yaxley par contre allait surement être négative, et Harry espérait que Percy ne se laisse pas aveugler.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius qui se matérialisa juste devant lui avec un sourire goguenard.

– Dis-moi Harry… commença-t-il. Tu fêtes tes quinze ans aujourd'hui, et Moony et moi avons remarqué que tu étais bien proche de Ginny…

– Sirius… commença Harry le ton alarmé.

– Non, non non, le coupa Sirius. Pas de protestations ! Il est plus que temps que je te parle de comment ne pas décevoir les filles.

Harry lui lança un regard oscillant entre l'incrédulité et le désespoir. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de savoir comment Sirius le coureur de jupons allait s'y prendre pour lui expliquer la sexualité.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la fenêtre nord explosa, Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Fracasser une fenêtre était une méthode tellement peu élégante. Quelques secondes après, Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton s'engouffraient dans la pièce. Ils remarquèrent Hermione en une fraction de seconde et lancèrent immédiatement plusieurs sortilèges.

Plusieurs sortilèges qui rebondirent à quelques mètres de Hermione sur les protections runiques que celle-ci avait mises en place en les attendant.

– Merde, jura Barty en évitant l'un de ses propres sortilèges.

– Ulcere Sanguine, lança Bellatrix.

Le sortilège de magie noire de Bellatrix transperça ses protections runiques, et Hermione l'évita d'un pas sur le côté, n'ayant aucune envie de sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas un sortilège plaisant, loin de là, et cela lui confirma que Bellatrix était aussi vicieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Bien.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione. Dans sa première vie elle n'avait rien pu faire de mieux que de se battre rapidement contre Bellatrix avec Ginny et Luna lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et elle était alors loin d'avoir un niveau en duel correct. Mais maintenant elle avait enfin l'occasion de se venger.

– Rendez-vous immédiatement si vous voulez vivre, fit Barty.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. Croire qu'ils ne la tueraient pas si elle se rendait était risible. Et elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure en duel, mais elle maitrisait parfaitement les enchantements.

– σχοινίον ὄμβρος, fit Hermione.

Des centaines de cordes semblèrent tomber du plafond, s'enroulant autour de Barty et de Bellatrix.

– Diffindo, lança Barty.

Mais son sortilège n'eut aucun effet et les cordes commencèrent à se resserrer autour des deux mangemorts.

– Ignis Daemoniorum, eut le temps de lancer Bellatrix.

Son Feudeymon s'éleva autour d'elle, brulant effectivement les cordes, et manquant de peu de la bruler elle-même au passage.

– Caeli Siccum, enchaina Hermione.

Le Feudeymon mourut instantanément, l'air autour des deux mangemorts ne contenant plus d'oxygène.

– Avada Kedavra, lança Bellatrix alors qu'elle commençait elle aussi à manquer d'air.

Hermione conjura un mur devant elle qui absorba le rayon mortel, tout en observant Barty et Bellatrix se déplacer pour tenter de sortir du champ d'action de son sortilège, mais ne pouvant franchir un autre cercle de runes que Hermione avait placé autour de la pièce, à l'exception d'une zone contenant la couronne où elle se trouvait elle-même.

– Dives… Caeli…, croassa Barty.

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient en mesure de connaitre le contre sort au sortilège qu'elle avait lancé.

– Endoloris, lança Bellatrix au moment même où elle parvenait de nouveau à respirer.

Barty compléta avec un sortilège de magie noire censé paralyser ses jambes. Ils étaient bons, Hermione devait l'avouer. Mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec elle. D'un mouvement de baguette Hermione activa une dernière série de runes ayant pour but de ralentir les mouvements des mangemorts. Puis elle transplana de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de lancer un dernier sort.

– Dingir Ù.

Les deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent sous le coup de cet ancien sortilège de sommeil sumérien, ne parvenant pas à se défendre à temps.

Le silence revint quelques instants dans la pièce, avant que plusieurs clappements de main ne résonnent dans la pièce. Hermione se tourna vivement sur sa gauche, et elle repéra immédiatement la silhouette aristocratique de Voldemort, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de l'une des portes.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, sa main gauche prête à envoyer à tout instant un léger flux de magie dans son bracelet pour déclencher le signal d'alarme.

– Le roux ne te va vraiment pas, fut son premier commentaire.

Cela laissa Hermione dubitative. Sérieusement ? Sa couleur de cheveux était le sujet de conversation le plus important pour lui ?

– Je me rappellerai de tenter le vert pour la prochaine fois, répondit-elle d'une voix cassante.

– Comment as-tu su pour cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules. Voldemort semblait prendre cet échec beaucoup plus posément que lorsqu'ils avaient orchestré la capture de ses mangemorts. Parce que même si la couronne reposait encore sur son piédestal, elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun intérêt pour Voldemort. Un Horcruxe se devait d'être discret. Mais en même temps, c'était vrai qu'il pouvait utiliser des milliers d'autres objets pour faire un nouvel Horcruxe… Ce n'était pas non plus une grande perte.

– Nous sommes omniscients, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

– Je ne crois pas non, répondit Voldemort avec le même sourire.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Était-ce un simple bluff ? Ou se passait-il vraiment des choses importantes dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance ?

– Belle utilisation du Caeli Siccum, commenta Voldemort. Ce n'est pas évident de le maintenir correctement dans un espace défini.

– Vous êtes là depuis si longtemps que cela ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu plus tôt dans ce cas ?

Elle n'aurait jamais pu se battre contre Bellatrix, Barty, et Voldemort en même temps. Voldemort haussa simplement les épaules, avant de se rapprocher de la vitrine contenant la couronne de la famille royale britannique, Hermione à sa suite.

– Tu te doutes bien que le Koh-i Nor n'a que peu de valeur pour moi si vous savez que je le possède.

– Ah, cela confirme mes suspicions, répondit Hermione. Je m'étais demandée un instant si vous n'étiez pas suffisamment… fou… pour tout simplement vouloir semer la panique dans le monde Moldu.

Elle aurait bien dit stupide à la place de fou, mais elle préférait encore éviter un éclat de rage de la part de Voldemort. Ce dernier leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'ai aucun intérêt à perdre mon précieux temps pour des Moldus, fit-il avec un mépris évident.

Hermione se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle faisait encore là, à lui parler alors qu'elle pourrait très bien aller rejoindre ses amis, avant de se convaincre qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne récupère pas la couronne après qu'elle soit partie.

– Pourtant la couronne est de fabrication Moldue, pointa Hermione.

– J'en aurai extrait le Koh-i Nor, indiqua Voldemort. Il est réputé donner à son porteur une vision des flux magiques l'entourant tu sais ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

– Cette théorie n'a jamais été prouvée, fit-elle remarquer.

– Cela ne te tente-t-il donc pas de récupérer le diamant et d'en avoir le cœur net ? demanda Voldemort.

– C'est illégal, répondit simplement Hermione.

Le regard que Voldemort lui jeta était atterré.

– Tant de limitations ridicules…

– N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de rester planté là ? demanda Hermione.

– Et toi ?

Il se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, l'un comme l'autre parfaitement conscient du fait qu'ils se tenaient une fois de plus bien trop proche l'un de l'autre, et Hermione se surprit à penser que son parfum musqué n'avait décidément pas d'égal en termes d'élégance.

– Comment cela se fait-il qu'aucun de vos mangemorts actuellement en procès au ministère n'ai parlé de votre retour ? demanda finalement Hermione pour faire disparaitre l'étrange tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

Voldemort s'éloigna très légèrement, et son regard se fixa de nouveau sur le diamant.

– Un sortilège, répondit-il. Ils sont tous trop instables en ce moment pour que je leur fasse confiance pour suivre mes instructions à la lettre.

– Instables, répéta Hermione pince-sans-rire, tout en lançant un regard en coin à Bellatrix et Barty.

Il eut de nouveau un silence entre eux.

– Je ne pensais pas que le Ministre de la Magie était un tel idiot, fit Voldemort.

Cela sonnait étrangement comme une reconnaissance du désavantage du quatuor sur ce terrain. Hermione laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

– Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Voldemort choisit ce moment pour lui lancer un sortilège à bout portant. Hermione activa immédiatement son portoloin d'urgence, et eut tout juste le temps d'identifier un Stupefix, disparaissant une fraction de seconde avant que le sortilège ne la touche. Elle arriva en plein milieu d'une forêt, et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Puis elle se décida à aller finalement se joindre à l'anniversaire de Harry.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore parcourut de nouveau la liste devant ses yeux. La longue liste devant ses yeux. Le Sceptre de Zeus. Le Diadème de Serdaigle. La Baguette de Merlin. L'Amulette de Seth. Le Médaillon de Serpentard. L'Ancre de Barberousse. La Plume de Shakespeare. La Fiole sans Fin de Paracelse. La Pierre de Résurrection. Le livre du Savoir de Serdaigle. La couronne de Morgana le Fay. La Coupe de Poufsouffle. L'ankh de Isis…

Tous ces objets étaient des artefacts de légende, qui aurait pu attirer l'œil de Lord Voldemort. Mais la plupart étaient perdus, disparus depuis des siècles. Alors comment savoir lesquels chercher ? À moins que Albus n'ait pas la bonne approche concernant sa recherche des Horcruxes ? Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux chercher dans quels lieux Voldemort avait bien pu dissimuler ces objets ?

Dumbledore soupira. Le seul avantage de sa destitution du ministère, c'était qu'au moins il avait le temps de s'occuper des Horcruxes.

oOoOoOo

– Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de réaliser le rituel pour convoquer la Mort à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd ? demanda pour la énième fois Harry. Cette maison est déjà suffisamment remplie de magie noire.

– C'est justement pour cela qu'il vaut mieux faire cela ici, répondit Hermione. C'est la seule solution pour contrecarrer ce problème que tu as toi-même soulevé avec les runes du deuxième cercle.

Elle avait fini par donner un coup de main à Harry cet été. Celui-ci avait trouvé un rituel permettant soi-disant d'invoquer la Mort, mais qui était irréalisable en tant que tel. Et qui de plus était calibré pour fonctionner à Samain, mais ils ne voulaient guère attendre jusque-là. Du coup ils allaient tenter ce soir une version un peu rafistolée du dit rituel. Hermione estimait à cinquante pourcent les chances que cela marche. Et cinquante pourcent les chances qu'ils carbonisent le grenier du Square Grimmaurd.

– Bon, on le fait ce rituel, ou on se contente de faire une nuit blanche dans le grenier ? demanda Ginny.

– Je ne suis plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… commença Harry.

– Harry ! fit Hermione avec reproche.

Elle avait sacrifié une partie de ses nuits pour s'occuper de ce rituel au lieu de s'occuper des reliques. Sur lesquelles elle devait avouer qu'ils m'avançaient pas vraiment : elle ne trouvait pas de contournement à la nécessité d'utiliser le sang de l'un des héritiers des fondateurs, et Ron et Ginny n'avaient trouvé aucun autre descendant connu.

– Harry, commença Ron, c'est probablement notre meilleure piste. Tant que nous ne savons pas comment nous débarrasser de ton Horcruxe, nous ne pouvons frontalement attaquer Voldemort. Tu étais même celui à avoir suggéré ce rituel. Alors pourquoi ce retournement ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que la Mort soit vraiment ravie de nous voir… fit-il.

– Sérieusement ? Tu as peur de la Mort ? s'exclama Ginny.

Harry l'ignora, et ils finirent par commencer le rituel. Ils étaient encore loin de la fin lorsqu'une épaisse fumée noire commença à se dégager du centre du cercle. Une silhouette indistincte apparut au centre au milieu d'étranges bruits, que Hermione finit par identifier comme étant une crise de fou-rire.

– Vous avez sérieusement remplacé le cheveu de la Mort par de la soie d'Acromentule? fit la silhouette.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si nous pouvions nous procurer des cheveux de la Mort _avant_ de l'avoir convoquée ! s'indigna Hermione.

La silhouette se tourna brusquement vers elle et Hermione put finalement distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs, et avec des yeux décidément non humains. Hermione en eut un frisson dans le dos.

– Et puis ça a marché non ? fit Ginny en volant à son secours.

– Ça a marché uniquement parce que c'était tellement ridicule que j'ai décidé de voir qui pouvait bien mettre cela en place. Étrangement, je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée, conclut-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci semblait très visiblement mécontent de la présence de la Mort.

– Alors mon petit maître des reliques, que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'accorde qu'une seule fois un souhait tu sais.

Elle avait une intonation irritante étonnamment proche de celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Comme si elle faisait exprès d'énerver Harry.

– Je souhaitais savoir si, si je me suicidais, je pourrais revenir sans l'Horcruxe de Voldemort, demanda Harry.

– Ah, et pourquoi devrais-je répondre ? demanda la Mort en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry n'avait pas été particulièrement heureux à l'idée d'exécuter le rituel.

– Je croyais que vous n'aimiez guère ceux qui trichaient avec la mort ? fit Harry. Et Voldemort essaye clairement de vous doubler.

– Peut-être, répondit la Mort sur un ton qui n'engageait à rien. Mais il est particulièrement distrayant à observer, lui.

– Mais n'avons-nous pas été distrayant avec notre rituel raté ? intervint Ron.

– Hey, je l'aime bien lui ! fit la Mort en pointant Ron du doigt.

Le visage de Ron reflétait clairement qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

– Cela mérite une petite piste non ? tenta-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête alors que la Mort éclatait de rire. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela marche.

– Très bien, je vais vous donner une piste, répondit finalement la Mort.

Hermione la fixa avec surprise alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Harry, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

– Si tu reviens, l'Horcruxe reviendra aussi, fit la Mort.

Puis elle disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée.

– Charmante, grommela Ginny.

– Et obscure, compléta Hermione. Si tu reviens… elle n'a même pas confirmé si Harry était immortel ou non, simplement que dans le cas où il le serait, cela ne lui permettrait pas de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe…

– Nous n'avons donc plus aucune piste pour enlever mon Horcruxe sans me tuer, fit Harry.

– C'est encore pire que cela, souffla Ginny. Si tu es toujours immortel, même le fait de te tuer n'y changera rien.

– Hermione, dit moi que tu as une autre idée, fit Ron.

– J'ai peut-être quelque chose, avoua Hermione. Mais c'est vraiment hypothétique…

– Dis toujours, fit Harry avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

– Lors du rituel de résurrection, les reliques n'ont pas été détruites parce qu'elles étaient protégées par le rituel de Njörd, expliqua Hermione. S'il y a moyen d'adapter le rituel de Njörd pour qu'il marche sur un être humain, et d'adapter le rituel de résurrection pour qu'il marche sans réceptacle, cela devrait nous permettre d'enlever l'Horcruxe sans tuer Harry.

oOoOoOo

« _Nouvelle évasion d'Azkaban. Sommes-nous vraiment protégés ?_ »

« _Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr. libèrent leur camarades emprisonnés._ »

« _Les détraqueurs désertent Azkaban, panique au ministère »_

Hermione laissa retomber les journaux sur la table. Cela faisait à peine une journée que les procès des mangemorts en fuite s'étaient terminés, et ils étaient tous de nouveau dehors…

oOoOoOo

– Nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer comme cela lorsque Poudlard reprendra, fit Ron.

Une fois de plus Hermione s'était introduite au square Grimmaurd en plein milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir plus facilement discuter avec ses amis.

Ils étaient débordés en ce moment. Voldemort envoyait ses mangemorts causer la panique sur la plupart des lieux public comme diversion, tout en tentant pas derrière de faire assassiner quelques personnes judicieusement choisies. Il avait même tenté d'envoyer quelques-uns de ses mangemorts kidnapper Abelforth Dumbledore – surement pour faire sortir son frère des défenses de Poudlard et tenter de le tuer – mais heureusement le quatuor parvenait pour le moment à le contrer.

Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus violente cependant, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contrer à temps. Et lorsqu'ils seraient coincés à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine ils ne pourraient jamais réagir suffisamment rapidement… Et en plus Hermione ne pourrait plus protéger ses parents d'aussi près.

– Il faut que nous lui disions la vérité, fit Harry. La situation est de plus en plus hors de contrôle.

– Elle sera encore plus hors de contrôle si nous lui disons la vérité, répliqua Ginny.

– Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous en sortir s'il ne coopère pas, fit Hermione. Nous ne pouvons être sur tous les fronts en même temps. Et je vous rappelle que nous voulions éviter la guerre.

– Il ne nous aidera jamais, intervint Ron.

– Je pense qu'il nous aidera, fit Hermione. Pas pour nous. Mais parce qu'il ne voudra en aucun cas laisser le monde être détruit par cela. Il ne voudra pas régner sur un monde vide. Même si j'imagine qu'il va réclamer une contrepartie…

Ron acquiesça, alors que Ginny se renfrognait.

– Je déteste le fait que l'on soit obligé de travailler avec lui, fit-elle. D'abord parce qu'il nous a échappé, ensuite à cause de l'Horcruxe de Harry, et maintenant parce qu'il nous faut potentiellement un héritier pour réparer la source, et que ce serait juste trop bête de tuer le seul que nous avons sous la main. Tom Riddle a beaucoup trop de chance par rapport à ce que ce bâtard mérite.

– Techniquement, il me semble que ses parents étaient mariés lorsqu'il a été conçu, fit Ron.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir que Ron ignora avec toute la maitrise de dizaines d'années de pratique.

– Très bien, vous êtes tous convaincu qu'il faut qu'on le mette au courant pour les sources, et nous ferons donc cela, soupira Ginny. Mais s'il s'y intéresse et parvint à trouver un moyen d'en détourner le pouvoir pour lui-même, je dénie toute responsabilité.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort hésita un instant à simplement bruler la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains, et ne jamais y répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur parler. Il avait l'avantage sur eux. Si pour le moment ils parvenaient à contrer ses actions, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire une fois qu'ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Il aurait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il y avait toujours l'Ordre du Phénix bien sûr, et il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'ils ne constituaient pas eux aussi une épine dans son pied, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le niveau de nuisance du quatuor.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il était curieux. Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui proposer en échanger de la diminution des attaques de ses mangemorts. Parce qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient toujours des monnaies d'échange intéressantes. La prophétie. Le livre de Ji You sur les enchantements de Zheng. La Pierre Philosophale.

Cela pouvait aussi être un piège cependant. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui sortirait gagnant d'un duel entre eux.

Matérialisant entre ses doigts une plume, Voldemort écrivit quelques mots secs sur un parchemin de qualité avant de tendre sa réponse à la chouette blanche, qui lui lança un regard dégouté et s'envola à tire d'elle. Visiblement l'oiseau de Potter l'appréciait aussi peu que son propriétaire.

oOoOoOo

 _Potter,_

 _Je rencontrerai la sang-de-bourbe au Club Nox demain à 20h._

 _Mes termes ou rien._

 _LV_

– C'est hors de question ! réagit immédiatement Harry.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré.

– Non, non, non, reprit Harry. Tu n'y iras pas seule Hermione, hors de question.

– Elle n'ira pas seule Harry, répondit Ron. C'est un lieu public, il nous suffit juste de faire en sorte de nous y introduire discrètement nous aussi pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

– Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, conclut Hermione.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	27. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour votre patience ! Voici le chapitre suivant (avec un peu de retard, je suis vraiment désolée).

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 26 – Août - Septembre 1995**

Hermione transplana directement dans la cour du Club Nox. Le Club Nox, qui était à la fois un bar très branché et un casino. Elle n'y avait elle-même jamais été, mais elle savait que Ginny y avait un jour mis les pieds avec Harry, la rousse ayant trainé le brun ici pour fêter leurs dix ans de mariage. De ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, c'était superbe, mais il fallait soit réserver un bon nombre de semaines à l'avance, soit faire partie des très peu nombreux VIP de l'endroit.

Cela avait fait s'étrangler de rage Ginny de savoir que Voldemort était l'un des VIP la veille, avant que Harry ne lui dise que Voldemort ne faisait surement pas parti des VIP, et qu'il allait surement s'y introduire sournoisement tout comme eux allaient le faire.

Hermione n'en était pas aussi certaine. Parce qu'elle avait reçu ce matin une invitation qui avait l'air parfaitement officielle pour se rendre au club ce soir, et si Voldemort avait été en mesure d'intimider suffisamment quelqu'un pour en obtenir une non nominative, alors il avait surement aussi été en mesure de se faire considérer comme un VIP. Pas que ce soit mérité.

– Vous avez une réservation ?

La voix était emprunte de politesse, et Hermione montra la dite invitation aux deux vigiles gardant l'entrée. Leur visage afficha un instant la surprise, avant qu'ils ne s'inclinent respectueusement devant elle.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit l'un d'entre eux en ouvrant la porte.

Elle entra dans une pièce richement ouvragée, et immédiatement l'un des vigiles partit à la recherche d'un serveur.

Hermione en profita pour observer la salle devant elle. Elle était pleine de monde, tous plus richement vêtus les uns que les autres, et semblant s'amuser comme s'il n'y avait pas une dizaine de mangemorts évadés – deux fois – rodant dans le monde sorcier.

Et en parlant de mangemorts… Hermione scanna minutieusement la salle, et reconnut effectivement plusieurs visages familiers. Lucius Malefoy. Nott. Avery. Yaxley. Tous ceux qui pouvaient encore se balader librement, et qui jouissaient de suffisamment de puissance dans le gouvernement actuel pour que leur présence ici s'explique.

Elle repéra aussi du coin de l'œil Harry, Ron et Ginny sous leurs glamours, qui s'étaient judicieusement placés de sorte à pouvoir surveiller toute la salle. Elle ne savait quel stratagème ils avaient utilisé pour parvenir à entrer, mais cela avait visiblement marché.

– Madame, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre table, fit un sorcier qui venait d'arriver.

Il semblait vêtu bien plus élégamment que les serveurs que Hermione avait pu apercevoir, et elle remarqua l'inquiétude qui semblait dominer ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait.

– Comment savez-vous de quelle table il s'agit ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Le sorcier sembla un instant surpris, avant de se reprendre.

– La couleur de votre invitation Madame, indiqua-t-il.

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête, avant de consentir à le suivre.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort l'avait repérée dès qu'elle était entrée dans le club. Une fois qu'il avait su qu'ils utilisaient des potions de vieillissement et les glamours il était facile de chercher les caractéristiques physiques qu'ils ne changeaient jamais. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car cette fois-ci il aurait presque pu ne pas la reconnaitre.

Il avait l'habitude de la voir dans des robes de sorcière confortables, adaptées à des duels, et à ne pas vraiment faire attention à son apparence extérieure. Et ce qu'il connaissait de Hermione Granger collait parfaitement à cette image. Une personne bien trop intelligente par rapport à ses pairs, mais qui au lieu d'en profiter comme il l'avait fait lui, essayait avec ses stupides amis de se battre pour la veuve et l'orphelin au détriment de ses propres intérêts.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois faire un effort d'habillement, et c'était lorsqu'elle s'était introduite dans son bureau au ministère l'automne dernier. Elle s'était alors donné l'apparence d'une femme d'affaire quelconque, de quoi ne pas être embêtée au ministère.

Mais cette fois-ci elle avait carrément revêtu le costume d'une sang-pure de la haute société pour se fondre dans le décor du Club Nox. Ses cheveux – très bruns cette fois-ci – étaient impeccablement coiffés, sa robe semblait sortir de chez Tissard et Brodette, et elle abordait un air légèrement hautain. Sa posture droite et fière, bien que parfaitement adaptée, était par contre tout à fait naturelle. Et elle se déplaçait avec une grâce qu'il ne l'avait vu jusque-là présenter qu'en duel.

Il devait avouer que sa curiosité était définitivement piquée.

oOoOoOo

Le sorcier guida Hermione dans la salle, et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas même le manager de l'établissement au vu des regards étonnés et envieux qui se posaient sur eux. Puis elle manqua de lever les yeux au ciel en remarquant que le sorcier lui faisait emprunter un somptueux escalier normalement interdit au public, menant à un balcon surplombant la salle. Elle n'avait aucun doute que la silhouette à moitié dans l'ombre s'y trouvant déjà était Voldemort sous un glamour quelconque.

Hermione se fichait éperdument des mises en scènes de Voldemort, de son prétendu pouvoir et de sa maitrise de la situation. Tout ce qui lui importait aujourd'hui c'était qu'il perçoive que la situation était critique, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête sa stupide quête de pouvoir. Ou en tout cas qu'il arrête de la conduire de façon aussi sanglante. Le fait qu'il parvienne à réserver pour eux le plus luxueux carré VIP du club Nox l'indifférait complètement.

– Après-vous Madame.

Hermione pénétra dans la loge et Voldemort se leva galamment, même si son visage reflétait l'ennuie le plus total. Il avait aujourd'hui l'apparence d'un grand homme châtain, mais elle pouvait facilement reconnaitre les traits aristocratiques de son visage d'origine.

– Combien de personnes avez-vous tuées pour réserver cet emplacement ? demanda-t-elle avec acidité alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

Il n'avait même pas encore parlé mais son attitude détachée l'énervait déjà. À moins que ce ne soit l'aisance avec laquelle il occupait l'espace et imposait sa présence.

– Aucune, je possède cet endroit, répondit Voldemort en se rasseyant.

Hermione faillit laisser échapper un son fort peu féminin. Ginny serait absolument furieuse de savoir cela.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait que le Club Nox ait été une possession de Voldemort.

– Pas moi bien sûr, précisa Voldemort. Un alias.

Puis il arrêta d'un geste le sorcier qui avait guidé Hermione alors que celui-ci tentait de se retirer discrètement.

– Ce sera un whisky Pur Feu réserve 1965 pour moi, demanda-t-il. Hélène ?

– Un verre de rouge, fit-elle.

– Un château en particulier Madame ? demanda le sorcier.

– Peu importe, répondit Hermione.

Le sorcier sembla encore plus nerveux après sa réponse avant de s'empresser de préciser qu'il allait trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendrait. Puis il les laissa enfin seuls.

– Que voulais-tu Hermione ? demanda Voldemort après avoir jeté quelques sortilèges de discrétion.

Hermione rajouta ses propres sortilèges par-dessus, avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Voldemort.

– Nous souhaiterions que vous arrêtiez vos attaques. Que vous arrêtiez de mettre en danger la population sorcière, fit-elle avec sérieux.

– Faites-moi arrêter, répondit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. Je ne vois moi-même aucune raison de le faire.

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais referma la bouche en voyant un serveur revenir avec deux verres et les déposer devant eux avec un léger bruit résonnant au milieu du silence. Puis le serveur s'éclipsa de nouveau. Ni Voldemort, ni Hermione ne touchèrent à leur verre, continuant à se dévisager, avant que Hermione ne se résigne.

– Si vous continuez, la population sorcière ne sera pas en mesure de faire face à ce qui arrive, annonça-t-elle.

Le regard que Voldemort lui lança était clairement dubitatif.

– N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es une voyante, ce serait totalement ridicule, fit-il sèchement.

Il s'était légèrement penché vers elle en disant cela et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle pouvait dire exactement quels traits de son visage il avait légèrement modifiés.

– Non, je ne suis pas voyante, fit Hermione. La divination n'a jamais été mon fort je dois avouer. Mais vous vous doutez depuis longtemps que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous paraissons.

– Vous seriez-vous enfin décidé à parler ?

Il semblait moqueur, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

– Nous savons ce qui va se passer, parce que nous l'avons vu, fit Hermione. Je suis bien Hermione Jean Granger, mais je n'ai pas 15 ans. Plutôt 74. Tout comme Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je ne dirai pas comment c'est possible, mais nous sommes revenus en arrière.

– Prouve-le, exigea-t-il.

Mais son regard n'était déjà plus moqueur, comme si cette révélation abracadabrante était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà envisagé.

– Si nous parvenons à un accord, je ferai un serment inviolable vous assurant que c'est la vérité, fit Hermione.

Cela sembla satisfaire Voldemort, et Hermione savait qu'elle avait maintenant toute son attention.

– Nous avons déjà vécu une vie entière tous les quatre, reprit-elle. Nous avons été des enfants. Nous avons grandi. Mais notre monde s'est écroulé autour de nous, et nous n'avons pu le sauver. Dans quarante-cinq années, la quasi-totalité de la population magique sera rayée de la surface de la planète.

– Les Moldus nous ont attaqués, crut comprendre Voldemort.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Cela vous ferait plaisir d'entendre cela n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle. Mais non, les Moldus n'ont rien fait. C'est l'une des sept sources de magie qui est devenue hors de contrôle. Alors nous sommes revenus en arrière pour essayer de corriger cela. Et une guerre ne va pas nous aider.

– Une source de magie ? C'est pour cela que tu faisais des recherches dessus ?

Hermione hocha la tête et cette révélation sembla un instant choquer Voldemort, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'une telle catastrophe puisse arriver.

– Mais n'as-tu pas déjà trouvé toutes vos réponses déjà concernant la source ? demanda Voldemort. Depuis l'hiver dernier ?

Il y avait comme une légère irritation dans sa voix.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione. J'ai compris pourquoi la source de magie était devenue instable, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment empêcher cela.

– Et pourquoi donc est-elle devenue instable ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

Hermione entreprit d'expliquer le lien entre la source, le rituel de Njörd, et les reliques. Voldemort l'arrêta soudainement d'un geste sec de la main, son visage figé dans un masque de colère contenue.

– Hermione, il ne me semble pas me tromper si j'affirme que si le rituel de Njörd a effectivement été utilisé sur les reliques, votre rituel de résurrection ne devrait pas les avoir détruites.

Hermione retint un soupir. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ferait très rapidement le lien. Il était la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée après tout.

– Non, effectivement, avoua-t-elle. La coupe, le diadème et le médaillon n'ont pas été détruits par le rituel de résurrection.

– Rendez les moi, exigea Voldemort.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à la négociation, mais Hermione avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de satisfaire les exigences du mage noir.

– Nous en avons encore besoin, répondit Hermione.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire, fit Voldemort.

Hermione sentit son exaspération monter. C'était particulièrement hypocrite de sa part de n'en avoir rien à faire.

– Vous n'en avez rien à faire ? répéta-t-elle. C'est bien dommage, puisque c'est de votre faute si toute cette catastrophe est sur le point de se produire. Parce que Njörd ne supporte que les objets purs. Non tintés par la magie noire. Et devinez quoi ? Vous avez mis des Horcruxes dans trois des quatre reliques maintenant la source stable !

Soudainement Voldemort éclata de rire, et Hermione s'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Elle le regarda avec suspicion alors qu'un sourire supérieur faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

– Vous savez quelque chose, comprit Hermione avec exaspération.

– Je sais quelque chose, confirma Voldemort.

– Si c'est le fait qu'il faut le sang de l'un des héritiers des fondateurs pour réparer les reliques, nous le savons déjà, fit-elle.

– C'est autre chose, répondit Voldemort.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il prit une gorgée de son whisky Pur Feu, semblant complètement à son aise. Comme s'il avait de nouveau la situation sous contrôle. Cela faillit la rendre encore plus furieuse, mais s'il savait vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait les aider…

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Pour cela et pour que vous arrêtiez vos raids.

– Que vous me rendiez les reliques, et que vous répondiez à toutes mes questions concernant votre première vie.

– C'est un prix élevé, commenta Hermione.

– C'est mon prix, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire supérieur.

Elle eut envie de lui lancer son verre à la figure pour faire disparaitre son sourire, et il eut l'air de lire cela sur son visage puisque son sourire insupportable s'agrandit encore.

– Je vais y réfléchir, fit finalement Hermione.

– Merveilleux.

Les lèvres pincées, Hermione se leva et sortit de leur loge sans un mot de plus.

oOoOoOo

– Ses conditions sont inacceptables ! fit Ginny.

– Evidement qu'elles sont inacceptables, grommela Harry. Il sait très bien que nous sommes obligés de coopérer avec lui si nous voulons que ses attaques ne reprennent pas lorsque nous seront de retour à Poudlard.

Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de ranger leurs affaires au Square Grimmaurd, se préparant à aller prendre le train accompagnés par une escouade d'aurors. La situation était à la fois très proche et très lointaine de leur première cinquième année. Fudge faisait l'autruche et Dolores Ombrage allait être professeur à Poudlard – et Hermione détestait Voldemort de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'occuper de son cas cet été avec ses stupides évasions de mangemorts – mais en même temps Harry n'était pas décrié par la population, puisque les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort ne venaient pas de lui, mais plutôt de quelques journalistes s'interrogeant sur les photos prisent lors de leur bataille avec Voldemort.

Il y avait aussi toujours de nombreuses spéculations sur qui étaient les quatre sorciers qui se battaient contre le potentiel Voldemort, toutes plus abracadabrante les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas très grave, puisque personne n'était destiné à savoir qui ils étaient. Et le ministère aurait bien du mal à prouver quelque chose d'aussi alambiqué que la réalité.

– Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les refuser, mais nous pouvons poser des limites, fit remarquer Ron.

– Eh les jeunes, dépêchez-vous ! hurla Sirius depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

– Quelqu'un a vu mes chaussettes de Quidditch ? demanda Ginny en regardant sous le lit de Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tes chaussettes de Quidditch feraient sous le lit de Harry ? demanda Ron d'un ton désabusé.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez vous concentrer sur ce que je dois répondre à Voldemort ? demanda Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton.

Elle avait elle-même finit sa valise depuis des heures, et elle voulait vraiment répondre à Voldemort avant de partir pour Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de profiter de leur départ pour faire une quelconque action d'éclat sous prétexte qu'ils avaient mis trop de temps à répondre.

– Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, il faut vraiment y aller, leur parvint la voix plus calme de Remus.

– Dis-lui que nous acceptons, fit Harry. Mais que nous ne lui donnerons les reliques que s'il accepte de tenter de les réparer, et que nous répondrons à ses questions à l'exception de ce qui touche à comment nous avons fait pour revenir. Il va refuser de ne plus pouvoir attaquer personne, mais demande au moins à ce que nos familles soient protégées. Et à ce que les détraqueurs se tiennent à carreau.

– Cela parait bien, commenta Ron.

Hermione écrivit furieusement quelques lignes sur un parchemin avant de tendre celui-ci à Hedwige, qui sembla renifler de dédain lorsqu'elle vit l'adresse sur l'enveloppe. Hermione lança ensuite un sortilège pour ramasser tout ce qui trainait dans la chambre, et Harry fourra les quelques habits ainsi récupérés dans sa malle après que Ginny ait vérifié qu'il y avait bien ses chaussettes de Quidditch dedans. Il était temps pour eux de commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard.

oOoOoOo

Le début de l'année passa relativement calmement. Il y eut le discours absolument barbant de Ombrage bien sûr, mais au moins celle-ci n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Harry en cours, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre vraiment, ce qui fit d'elle un crapaud absolument horripilant mais pas aussi tortionnaire que dans leur première vie.

Où dans tous les cas, pas encore aussi tortionnaire. Et Hermione savait qu'elle saurait exactement quand Ombrage commencerait à maltraiter ses élèves, puisqu'elle s'était introduite dans son bureau avec Ginny le premier jour de l'année – cela avait été ridiculement facile d'ailleurs – pour faire en sorte que si jamais elle tentait de faire écrire des élèves avec sa plume sanguinaire celle-ci utiliserait à la place son sang à elle.

Ombrage refusait cependant toujours d'entendre parler de pratique en cours, et le nombre élevé d'élèves qui se présentèrent à la première séance de l'AD fut une preuve de l'opinion médiocre que tous avaient d'elle.

Hermione avait refusé son badge de préfet, tout comme Ron, sachant qu'ils n'auraient absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de choses cette année. Cela lui faisait tout de même mal au cœur, mais même elle devait admettre qu'être préfet n'était pas la chose la plus importante au monde. Dumbledore avait ensuite proposé la place de Ron à Harry, qui avait lui aussi refusé, et c'était finalement Neville et Parvati qui étaient devenus les préfets de Gryffondor, à leur plus grande surprise d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort durant les deux premières semaines, mais il n'y avait pas eu de raid des mangemorts non plus – ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre les journalistes –, ce qui était tout de même positif. D'autres choses suivaient leur cours originel. Fleur Delacour avait rejoint la branche anglaise de Gringotts. Karkaroff était en fuite personne ne savait où. Et le ministère ne servait à rien.

Puis, contrairement à ce que Hermione aurait pu penser, Voldemort ne prit pas le peine de leur répondre en envoyant une lettre, ou même en écrivant via les cahiers de communication, mais il se matérialisa un mardi soir après le couvre-feu sur le sol de Poudlard, sortant de la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'ils regardaient eux la carte pour se rendre comme toujours à la Salle sur Demande pour la soirée.

– Je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse s'introduire ici comme il veut, fit Ginny avec une grimace.

– Je t'assure qu'il ne peut guère lancer de sortilèges violents, fit Hermione. Même si je dois avouer que l'idée qu'il puisse rôder dans ces couloirs sans que nous ne le sachions ne me rassure pas vraiment non plus.

– Cette fois-ci au moins nous savons pourquoi il vient, intervint Harry. Allons à sa rencontre, ce serait vraiment une mauvaise idée qu'il parcourt la moitié du château par lui-même avant de nous rejoindre.

– Cela m'étonne qu'il vienne ici d'ailleurs, fit Ron alors qu'ils changeaient de direction. Ne pouvons-nous pas facilement le vaincre ici ?

– Il sait que nous avons besoin d'un fondateur pour réparer les reliques, expliqua Hermione. Et puis n'oublions pas qu'il est capable de transplaner hors de Poudlard sans trop de soucis, c'est ce qu'il avait fait au printemps dernier.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment il avait fait d'ailleurs, héritier des fondateurs ou pas.

– Il est juste derrière ce tournant, prévint Harry en rangeant la carte dans l'une de ses poches.

Et effectivement lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le couloir ils se retrouvèrent face à Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur, qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de dissimuler son visage parfait derrière des glamours. Son ego n'avait visiblement pas de limites s'il arrivait à se sentir autant en sécurité en plein cœur du territoire de Dumbledore.

– Voldemort, salua Hermione a contrecœur.

– Granger, Potter, Weasley…s , répondit Voldemort d'une voix trainante.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence, Voldemort semblant avoir tout le temps du monde devant lui. Hermione était certaine que c'était juste pour tenter de leur faire perdre leur calme.

– Est-ce que nos amendements à vos termes vous conviennent ? demanda finalement Ginny d'un ton sec.

Le regard que Voldemort lui envoya était quelque part entre la condescendance et le mépris le plus total.

– Ma proposition pour le serment, fit-il en faisant voleter un parchemin vers eux.

Ron s'en empara, et le relut soigneusement, barrant quelques mots pour les remplacer par d'autres, avant de renvoyer le parchemin vers Voldemort, qui prit son temps pour relire toutes les propositions de Ron avant d'accepter de mauvaise grâce. C'était un serment moins contraignant que les précédents qu'ils avaient contracté ensemble, parce que certaines conditions étaient bien trop vagues pour créer un serment solide. Mais comme c'était valable pour les deux parties, le risque était partagé.

La quantité de serments qu'il y avait entre eux commençait cependant à être alarmante, et Hermione se doutait que Voldemort devait être en train de chercher comment les annuler. Tout comme eux.

Le serment lui-même fut ensuite juré en quelques instants, et Voldemort exigea immédiatement de récupérer ses reliques. Hermione sortit de son sac la coupe, le médaillon, et le diadème, et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse les faire voleter vers Voldemort, celui-ci les attira à lui. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges dessus, et son regard rouge carmin se tinta de colère.

– Je ne pensais pas que leur état serait aussi inquiétant, fit Voldemort avec déplaisir.

– Les morceaux d'âmes avaient vraiment commencé à les ronger de l'intérieur, répondit Hermione. J'imagine que c'est lié au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient cohabiter avec la magie de Njörd et…

Il y eut un bruit de toux forcée et tous se tournèrent vers son origine.

– Eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici, des élèves hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu ? fit Ombrage d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de se taper la tête contre les murs de frustration pour avoir oublié de placer quelques sortilèges d'alerte autour d'eux. Ou de taper la tête de Ombrage contre les murs. Il ne manquait vraiment plus qu'elle dans cette conversation.

– Et qui êtes-vous donc monsieur ? demanda Ombrage en se tournant vers Voldemort. Il est interdit de rentrer dans ce château sans autorisation expresse du ministère.

– Elle n'oublie pas Dumbledore par hasard ? murmura Ron avec mépris.

– Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ? demanda Voldemort.

Il s'était tourné vers Hermione et désignait d'un geste dédaigneux Ombrage.

– Je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard monsieur, fit Ombrage d'un ton à la fois outragé et orgueilleux.

– Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? répéta Voldemort, dubitatif.

Il n'avait pas décroché son regard de celui de Hermione, et celle-ci pouvait voir que Ombrage commençait à fulminer.

– Oui, fit Hermione, vous savez, l'employée du ministère qui a été mandatée à Poudlard pour saper l'influence de Dumbledore et vérifier que personne ne rependait de fausses rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort.

Ombrage fit un son étranglé au nom de Voldemort.

– Ne prononcez pas son nom petite inconsciente ! glapit-elle. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !

Voldemort éclata de rire, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Fudge l'a envoyée en tant que professeur ? De défense contre les forces du mal ? fit Voldemort. Elle sait à peine se servir de sa baguette.

Il avait prononcé la deuxième partie doucement et seule Hermione l'entendit.

– Je pense que c'était l'idée… répondit Hermione à mi-voix. Et elle est encore plus détestable que vous.

Le coin des lèvres de Voldemort se releva légèrement. Comme s'il y avait de quoi être fier…

– Je vous interdis de m'ignorer ! fit soudainement Ombrage, pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort. Et vous quatre ce sera une retenue, et retournez dans vos dortoirs !

Ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny ne bougèrent alors que Voldemort levait un sourcil narquois vers la sorcière.

– Vous savez vous battre en duel madame Ombrage ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton onctueux.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui sourit légèrement.

– Je qualifierai son niveau de pitoyable, souffla Hermione à mi-voix. Et encore je suis généreuse.

– Je suis le professeur en titre de défense contre les forces du mal monsieur, je ne vous permets pas ! fit Ombrage.

Elle trépignait maintenant sur place.

– Pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas débarrassé ? demanda Voldemort à la cantonade sans baisser le moins du monde la voix.

– Monsieur vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Et vous quatre ce sera une semaine de retenues !

– Et comment allez-vous faire pour m'arrêter madame Ombrage ? demanda Voldemort avec dédain.

– Accio baguette ! lança Ombrage.

En une fraction de seconde elle fut désarmée et immobilisée. Voldemort n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette.

– Pourquoi ne vous en débarrassez-vous pas ? demanda Voldemort à Hermione. Ne me fais pas croire que c'est possible de la supporter plus de quelques secondes…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

– Je voulais m'en débarrasser avant même qu'elle ne mettre les pieds ici, mais il se trouve que quelqu'un a fait en sorte que nous n'ayons pas une minute à nous cet été.

– Non, mais en vrai c'est une bonne question, intervint Ron. Pourquoi on ne s'en est pas encore débarrassés ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué non ?

Hermione poussa un soupir.

– Je voulais trouver quelque chose de plus approprié que de la livrer à une horde de centaures, avoua-t-elle.

– Une horde de centaures ? releva Voldemort.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait, la dernière fois. Ils ont assez peu apprécié qu'elle les insulte en traversant leur territoire, expliqua Hermione. En même temps il faut vraiment être stupide pour être irrespectueux envers des centaures…

– C'était prémédite de ta part qu'elle les insulte ? demanda Voldemort avec curiosité.

– Peut-être, avoua Hermione.

– Ah, ta vision de la vie n'est peut-être pas si ennuyante que cela finalement…

Hermione laissa échapper un reniflement peu convaincu alors que Voldemort s'approchait de Ombrage, toujours immobilisée.

– Qui êtes-vous ? fit Ombrage dès que Voldemort lui rendit l'usage de la parole. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela. Je vais faire en sorte que demain vous soyez à Azkaban sans procès !

– Azkaban ? Il ne me faudrait même pas une minute pour en sortir, répondit Voldemort d'un ton hautain. Apres tout il ne m'a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour en faire sortir une dizaine de mes plus fidèles, et ils n'étaient pas en bon état.

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage de Ombrage.

– Êtes-vous l'un des membres du club anti-gouvernemental de Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent à l'évocation de Dumbledore alors que Hermione étouffait un petit rire. Elle imaginait parfaitement Dumbledore proposer un bonbon au citron à Voldemort.

– Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu la supporter pendant deux semaines, fit Voldemort à Hermione.

– Vous ne travaillez pas avec elle au ministère ? demanda Hermione.

– Je l'ai toujours évitée, répondit Voldemort. Je n'ai que peu de patience pour l'incompétence.

Ginny toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à Crabbe. Puis Goyle. Puis Pettigrow. Voldemort lui lança un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui mais Ginny se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

– Relâchez-moi de suite ! exigea Ombrage.

L'attention de Voldemort retourna immédiatement sur elle, et Hermione eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de Ombrage.

– Vous n'avez aucune idée du pouvoir que j'ai, continua Ombrage. Vous allez avoir de très sérieux ennuis, je peux vous le garantir. Cornelius…

– Cornelius ne fera rien du tout contre moi madame Ombrage, parce que Cornelius est occupé à dénigrer mon retour, ce qui d'ailleurs m'arrange parfaitement.

– Vous mentez ! fit Ombrage. Vous ne pouvez être… Vous-Savez-Qui est mort !

– Ah, mais je suis au contraire bien vivant madame Ombrage.

Cela rendit un instant Ombrage silencieuse, avant que son visage ne se mette à trembler.

– S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal, commença-t-elle à supplier. Je suis de sang-pur. Une descendante des Selwyn. Je déteste les sangs-de-bourbes. Je…

D'un geste de la main Hermione rendit de nouveau Ombrage muette, lui manifestant une charité qu'elle ne méritait clairement pas.

– Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi idiot, grommela Ginny. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile de retrouver que sa mère était une Moldue.

– Puisqu'il n'est visiblement pas possible de discuter calmement je reviendrai plus tard, fit Voldemort en se tournant vers Hermione. Je te laisse le soin de lui faire oublier cette rencontre ?

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

– Eh, attendez, intervint Ron.

– Oui ? répondit Voldemort avec une voix dégoulinante de mépris.

Ron n'afficha aucune réaction face au dédain évident du mage noir.

– Tant qu'on est là, est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas lever la malédiction sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ? C'est vraiment pénible, et c'est à cause de vous qu'on se retrouve avec des personnes comme Ombrage.

Hermione secoua la tête. Demander quoi que ce soit à Voldemort lui semblait assez vain.

– Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? répondit effectivement Voldemort. La malédiction se brisera toute seule lorsque le vieux fou trouvera un professeur compètent.

– Lorsqu'il trouvera un professeur plus compètent que vous, corrigea Harry. Selon vos propres critères, autant dire jamais.

– C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ?

Et il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ginny reprenne la parole.

– Cela n'inquiète personne qu'il ait indiqué qu'il allait revenir plus tard ? Sans dire quand ?

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.


	28. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !

Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Pour information, je publierai le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je serai ensuite en vacances et je ne pourrai publier pendant deux semaines… cependant mon rythme de publication devrait redevenir hebdomadaire à partir de mi-novembre :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 27 – Octobre 1995**

Hermione sursauta en sentant le canapé d'affaisser légèrement à côté d'elle, et elle releva le regard du grimoire qu'elle lisait pour le poser sur celui qui venait de perturber sa lecture. Harry. Avec un livre à la main dans lequel il s'était déjà plongé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis le début de l'année, et Hermione savait que cette persistance à se lever tôt pour prendre le temps de travailler un peu avant le petit déjeuner était quelque chose d'étrange chez qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle au sein du quatuor.

– Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Harry ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Harry mit quelques secondes à décrocher de son livre.

– Je veux convoquer de nouveau la Mort, fit-il ensuite. Je cherche à améliorer le rituel que nous avons utilisé cet été.

– Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit sain de tenter de l'appeler de nouveau, fit Hermione. Elle a des pouvoirs qui nous dépassent…

– Et que nous devons comprendre, répliqua Harry. Parce que ses pouvoirs nous ont déjà transformés. Ou au moins moi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

– « Si tu reviens, l'Horcruxe reviendra aussi », cita Harry. Cela prouve que quelque chose a changé. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois. Or Voldemort a procédé exactement comme la dernière fois pour le créer. C'est donc ma propre personne qui a induit ce changement.

Hermione acquiesça lentement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que cette phrase de la Mort impliquait, classifiant la Mort comme une entité étrange en laquelle ils ne pouvaient avoir confiance.

– Nous ne pouvons exclure la possibilité que la Mort ait menti, fit Hermione.

– Ni la possibilité qu'elle ait dit la vérité, répondit Harry. Et si c'est le cas, nous devons savoir exactement en quoi ses pouvoirs nous ont affectés.

Hermione eut un frisson glacé. Avec leur malchance ces derniers temps, elle doutait fortement que ces changements soient à leur avantage.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort sentit sa main se diriger instinctivement vers sa baguette lorsqu'il croisa Dolores Ombrage se dandinant dans les couloirs du ministère samedi après-midi, sans aucun doute pour rapporter ce qui se passait à Poudlard à Fudge.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle servait ses intérêts. Moins les sorciers pouvaient se défendre, plus ce serait facile pour lui de maintenir son pouvoir sur eux. Et en plus cela faisait perdre du temps au quatuor puisqu'ils devaient passer une bonne partie de leur temps à donner des cours de rattrapage aux élèves lors de leur stupide club. Que Ombrage n'allait surement pas tarder à interdire d'ailleurs.

Mais l'idée qu'il y ait un tel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard… cela l'ulcérait. Il avait convoité ce poste à une époque, lorsqu'il était encore jeune. Il avait alors eu besoin de se constituer une solide base de dévoués serviteurs, et le poste lui aurait assuré cela. Mais il y avait aussi eu une part de lui qui avait souhaité élever les élèves au-dessus de leur médiocrité. Leur montrer ce qu'était vraiment la magie, ce qu'elle pouvait faire de grandiose.

Voir que Poudlard était tombé tellement bas que Dolores Ombrage en était maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était juste triste. Dumbledore était-il donc complétement sénile de laisser faire cela ? Mais Voldemort savait au fond de lui que Dumbledore avait de moins en moins d'influence au ministère, parce qu'il avait lui-même activement œuvré pour le discréditer auprès de Fudge.

Mais du coup Fudge gagnait du pouvoir sur Poudlard. Et pire encore, quelqu'un comme Dolores Ombrage gagnait du pouvoir sur Poudlard. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Si Hermione voulait se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour tenter de discréditer légalement Ombrage au lieu de simplement la faire disparaitre, tant pis pour elle.

Arrivant à sa destination, Voldemort se placarda un faux sourire aimable sur le visage et entra d'un pas assuré dans le bureau sur sa gauche dont la porte était entrouverte.

– Monsieur McLaggen, nous avions rendez-vous il me semble, fit-il.

Tiberius McLaggen leva son regard des papiers qu'il observait précédemment et lui fit un sourire aussi faux que le sien, bien que moins réussit.

– Monsieur Morrello, entrez.

Son ton était celui d'un politicien trop sûr de son pouvoir et de ses connections. Voldemort laissa planer le silence quelques instants, observant discrètement le bureau tout autour de lui. Richement décoré dans un gout un peu ancien mais toujours correct. Des photos de chasse avec Rufus Scrimgeour et Bertie Higgs. Une photo de son neveu avec un insigne de préfet. Une fausse rose Tudor soigneusement protégée par une vitre. Plusieurs autres bibelots sans réelle valeur.

– De quoi vouliez-vous discuter exactement ? demanda McLaggen.

– J'avais quelques questions concernant la nouvelle loi que vous souhaitiez faire passer, répondit Voldemort.

Une loi qu'il avait absolument besoin de faire légèrement modifier.

oOoOoOo

– Alors, cela fait quoi d'avoir trois quarts de siècles ? demanda Ron sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner.

– Comme tu peux le voir, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi jeune, répondit Hermione en désignant son corps qui fêtait tout juste ses seize ans.

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

– On fête de nouveau cela dans la salle sur demande ce soir ? demanda Harry.

– Avec Ombrage qui rode ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée, répondit Hermione.

– Quelle rabat-joie, commenta Ron.

– Mais rien ne nous empêche de convier Luna, Padma, Cho, Susan, Hannah et quelques autres personnes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, fit Ginny. Ce n'est pas orthodoxe, mais ce n'est pas non plus explicitement interdit, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Hermione valida avec reluctance.

– Arf, cela veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter Lavande… fit Ron.

Hermione se tourna avec surprise vers lui.

– Quel est le problème avec Lavande ? demanda-t-elle.

– Elle commence à me faire des sous-entendus pas vraiment subtils sur le fait de sortir avec moi… répondit Ron avec un soupir.

– Elle n'avait pas attendu la sixième année la dernière fois ? grogna Hermione.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre de nouveau Lavande appeler Ron « Ron-Ron ». Elle s'était bien entendue avec Lavande après être sortie de Poudlard, les années de guerre ayant bien mûri la jeune fille, mais actuellement ce n'était pas encore ça.

– Alors Ron, on commence à attirer l'œil des filles ? se moqua Ginny. Que vas-tu faire, l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard ?

Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas ce problème, tout le monde sachant qu'ils étaient inséparables, mais Hermione devait admettre qu'elle redoutait le moment où des abrutis comme Cormac McLaggen viendraient lui tourner autour avec insistance.

– C'est une enfant Ginny, répondit Ron avec indignation. Et je n'ai aucune envie de re-tenter l'expérience avec Lavande, merci bien. Il faut juste que je trouve une façon diplomatique de lui expliquer que je ne suis pas intéressé.

– Dis-lui que tu es gay, proposa Ginny.

– Très drôle, commenta Ron. Tu sais Ginny, je compte tout de même tenter de fonder une famille cette fois aussi. Même si je refuse de sortir avec une fille maintenant, je le ferai surement plus tard, lorsque ce sera moins étrange et que je trouverai quelqu'un avec qui je puisse communiquer sur un pied d'égalité.

– Tu peux toujours tenter McGonagall, elle doit avoir à peu près le bon âge, suggéra Harry en riant.

Ron sembla prendre cela comme une trahison et lui lança un maléfice que Harry dissipa d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

– Et toi Hermione ? Tu vas viser qui ? demanda malicieusement Ginny. Slughorn ?

– Du moment que c'est pas Voldemort, grommela Ron.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

oOoOoOo

Drago se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il était de retour à Poudlard il avait l'impression de revivre. Il avait passé une partie de son été chez les Greengrass, puis chez les Zabini, mais il avait fini par devoir rentrer au manoir Malefoy.

Drago frissonna. Il avait vécu dans la peur de de nouveau se faire convoquer auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. De devoir de nouveau subir sa fureur sans en comprendre la raison. D'être de nouveau confronté à la supériorité magique du mage noir. Il avait cru savoir ce qu'était un homme puissant lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il admirait son père, mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'homme plus puissant que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas été convoqué au final, et heureusement. Mais il avait eu le désagréable honneur de rencontrer sa tante lorsque celle-ci avait été autorisée à rendre visite à sa mère. Et si Bellatrix n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du niveau de terreur que le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait inspirer à Drago, elle l'avait tout de même effrayé. Par son comportement illuminé, mais plus encore lorsqu'elle lui avait susurré à l'oreille qu'elle espérait qu'il rentre au plus vite dans les rangs des mangemorts.

Et même le fait de ne plus être au manoir ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier cette conversation. Le seigneur des ténèbres était un sorcier exceptionnel, au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, mais il savait qu'il était tout aussi cruel que puissant. Et Drago aurait donné cher pour que sa vie soit toujours aussi simple que lorsqu'il avait dix ans et qu'il pensait être tout en haut de l'échelle sociale.

Drago se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, et son regard se perdit dans la direction où devait se trouver la tour Gryffondor. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloir disant que la sang-de-bourbe y faisait une petite soirée pour son anniversaire. Quelle idiote. Quels idiots en général, pensa-t-il en incluant Potter et les Weasley dedans. Ils ne rendaient même pas compte de la dangerosité de la menace qui planait actuellement sur eux. Drago ne leur donnait même pas une année pour se faire tuer de la main du seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort regarda avec satisfaction les enchantements devant lui protégeant son nouvel Horcruxe. Il en avait finalement créé un troisième, le nombre maximum qu'il pouvait se permettre de créer sans risquer de sombrer de nouveau dans la folie. Il avait placé de nombreux pièges autour. Pas vraiment pour protéger l'Horcruxe, mais plutôt pour tracer qui que ce soit qui s'en approcherait juste un peu trop. Il voulait savoir si le quatuor allait tenter de récupérer celui-ci aussi.

Ce que lui avait dit Hermione avait éclairé sous un nouveau jour leurs connaissances. C'était parce qu'ils venaient du futur qu'ils en savaient probablement tant sur lui et sur la société sorcière en général. Mais maintenant qu'il savait cela, il avait fait en sorte d'utiliser un objet des moins prévisibles pour en faire son Horcruxe, et il allait le placer dans une cachette qu'il n'aurait jamais considérée auparavant.

Il allait faire un crochet par les différentes résidences de ses mangemorts auparavant cependant. Il devait s'assurer que les plus instables d'entre eux avaient des ordres bien clairs pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent un carnage sous prétexte de lui faire plaisir. Il ne pouvait pour le moment se permettre de se mettre le quatuor à dos. Il devait d'abord s'assurer de leur extorquer tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le futur.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore observa le château de Salazar Serpentard de loin. Très loin. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher une quelconque alarme en s'en approchant de trop près. Tout ce qu'il faisait pour le moment c'était du repérage. Un repérage de tous les lieux où Voldemort aurait bien pu cacher des Horcruxes.

Il avait pensé à des lieux de pouvoir, comme les diverses résidence de Merlin, la forêt de Brocéliande, la source de magie du pays de Galle, mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pour le moment rien trouvé. Il allait falloir qu'il réoriente ses recherches, probablement vers de lieux plus symboliques pour Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme alertée par un sixième sens. Pendant quelques fractions de secondes elle ne vit rien que du noir, avant qu'elle ne distingue une silhouette se penchant sur elle juste à côté de son lit. Immédiatement sa main fila sous son oreiller pour attraper sa baguette, avant de constater qu'elle n'y était pas.

C'est alors que ses yeux furent suffisamment acclimatés pour se rendre compte que la silhouette était celle de Voldemort, et qu'il pointait négligemment sa baguette en bois de vigne sur elle.

– La protection de ton dortoir laisse visiblement à désirer Hermione, fit-il. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

– Je suis à Poudlard, répondit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Vous pouvez peut-être y rentrer, mais vous ne pouvez en aucun cas y lancer le moindre sortilège offensif sans vous faire repérer. Maintenant poussez-vous que je puisse me relever.

Hermione se redressa sans attendre, et Voldemort recula légèrement, s'asseyant avec une grimace de dédain au bout de son lit. D'un geste de la main elle transforma son pyjama informe en une robe de sorcière.

– Où est Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle.

Son chat dormait toujours près d'elle habituellement.

– Pattenrond ?

– Mon chat, répondit Hermione. La menace orange qui devrait se trouvait exactement là où vous êtes actuellement assis.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Hermione sortit la tête en dehors des rideaux entourant son lit et lança quelques sortilèges sans baguette. Lavande et Parvati dormaient profondément et Pattenrond était en fait au-dessus de son lit.

Puis elle referma les rideaux et focalisa son attention sur Voldemort.

– Et maintenant, que vouliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

La situation avait quelque chose de surréel, avec Voldemort assit au bout de son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, en plein milieu de l'avant dernière nuit de septembre.

– Je suis venu poser mes questions à un moment où Dolores Ombrage ne peut nous interrompre, répondit Voldemort. De quelle date dans le futur êtes-vous revenus ?

– Ne voulez-vous pas aller discuter autre part ? fit Hermione. Il y a plusieurs salles juste à côté de la tour de Gryffondor.

– Je suis très bien ici, répondit Voldemort. Alors ?

Hermione soupira, mais ne protesta pas plus. Elle savait reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance.

– Le 31 octobre 2040, répondit-elle. Le jour où la source de magie est devenue hors de contrôle.

– Et quel jour êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

– Le 31 octobre 1981. Je ne sais pas si la date vous dit quelque chose, mais je crois que certains sorciers la célèbre encore.

Il faisait trop noir pour en être sûr, mais Hermione aurait parié que Voldemort avait levé les yeux au ciel.

– Avant ou après que j'essaye de tuer Potter ? demanda-t-il.

– Avant, répondit Hermione. Juste avant.

– Je me disais bien que son regard contenait bien trop de haine pour un simple enfant. À quoi ressemblait votre vie ? Étiez-vous des fugitifs ?

– Non, répondit Hermione. Nous étions des héros.

Quelle prétention de sa part de penser qu'il gouvernerait alors le monde.

– Vous étiez des héros ? répéta-t-il lentement. Et pourquoi donc ?

– Pour vous avoir tué, répondit Hermione.

C'était légèrement étrange de dire cela, alors que l'homme en face d'elle était somme toute relativement différent du Voldemort qu'ils avaient affronté dans leur jeunesse.

– Impossible, réagit Voldemort. Vous saviez peut-être où étaient mes Horcruxes, mais il restait toujours Potter.

– Vous lui avez demandé de se sacrifier pour épargner les autres, répondit lentement Hermione. Il avait 17 ans et il est parti, seul, vous retrouver. Il savait qu'il était un Horcruxe, et il était prêt à mourir pour vous vaincre. Vous avez vous-même lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, tuant votre Horcruxe au lieu de le tuer lui. Nagini a été tuée lors de la bataille qui a suivi. Et ensuite Harry vous a vaincu et la guerre s'est terminée, c'était le 2 mai 1998.

Voldemort la regarda avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes.

– Potter m'a vaincu ? répéta-t-il. Potter est un sorcier acceptable, mais jamais il ne pourrait me vaincre en duel.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un duel. Plutôt un seul échange de sortilèges. Et tout s'était joué sur la possession de la baguette de sureau. Mais c'était des informations que Hermione garderait cachées.

– Vous n'étiez pas comme cela dans notre première vie, fit-elle à la place. Le rituel que vous avez utilisé n'était pas le même. J'imagine que vous n'aviez pas voulu sacrifier des Horcruxes, même en partie. À moins que vous ne vouliez pas confier leur secret à Pettigrow qui vous assistait alors. Toujours est-il que vous étiez… instable. Fou. Comme vous l'étiez à la fin des années 70. Plus même puisque vous aviez créé un septième Horcruxe avec Harry. Vous étiez à la fois plus et moins dangereux qu'aujourd'hui.

– Plus et moins dangereux ? fit Voldemort en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

Hermione hésita un instant.

– Vos décisions étaient hâtives. Motivées par la haine et la peur. Vous vouliez gouvernez et vous étiez prêt à tout, même au fait de tuer la moitié de la population sorcière pour cela. Mais vous avez aussi fait des erreurs, des erreurs que vous ne feriez pas aujourd'hui. Malheureusement.

Voldemort eut un petit sourire victorieux.

– Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir choisi un rituel qui rassemblait mes Horcruxes. C'est même étonnant en fait, pourquoi avoir choisi ce rituel ? Tu devais savoir que me rendre mes Horcruxes ne vous aiderait pas. Surtout de me les rendre tous sauf un.

– Je pensais que le rituel détruisait les Horcruxes en même temps que leur contenant, répondit Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'accentua.

– C'est assez brouillon de ta part.

– C'était mon premier rituel de résurrection, se défendit Hermione.

– Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

– J'imagine bien, fit Hermione d'un ton désabusé.

Elle lui lança tout de même un regard noir pour la forme.

– Vous êtes suspicieusement de bonne humeur, nota-t-elle.

– C'est que j'ai enfin toutes les pièces en main pour gagner cette fois.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Elle revit la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Les rafleurs. La terreur que les mangemorts inspiraient.

– Félicitations, fit-elle d'un ton amer. Prévenez-nous un peu en avance que nous puissions fuir le pays au moins. Comme remerciement pour votre résurrection, cela vaut bien cela.

– N'essaye pas de me faire croire que vous n'allez pas rester ici, et vous battre jusqu'au bout simplement pour me casser les pieds.

– Simplement pour vous casser les pieds ? s'insurgea Hermione. Peut-être plutôt pour vous empêcher de tuer la moitié de la population !

– Est-ce ce que j'ai vraiment dans votre réalité ?

– Dans les grandes lignes oui. Vos opposants politiques. Une partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les sang-de-bourbes.

– Et qui te dis que je ferai la même chose cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il. Au risque qu'une révolte quelconque éclate ?

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée, avant de se rappeler que ce Voldemort n'était pas le même Voldemort. Il n'était pas plus humain. Mais il était plus intelligent. Plus malin. Et tout à fait capable de parvenir à ses fins sans même que qui que ce soit ne pense à se révolter.

– Même avec une approche plus discrète, Dumbledore ne sera pas dupe, fit-elle.

– Que Dumbledore ne soit pas dupe n'y changera rien, répondit Voldemort. Fudge se charge actuellement de le décrédibiliser complètement. Mais ne devions pas du sujet Hermione, j'ai encore beaucoup de questions à te poser. Fais-moi un résumé des faits marquant de votre première vie.

– Cela ne peut pas attendre un moment qui ne soit pas le milieu de la nuit ?

– Non, sauf si tu souhaites rompre ton serment bien **s** ûr.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

– Le 31 Octobre 1981 a eu lieu de la même façon, et ensuite il ne s'est rien passé de notable pendant dix années, commença-t-elle. Contrairement à cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas démasqué Pettigrow et celui-ci a continué à vivre chez les Weasley, Sirius est resté en prison, et Harry est resté dans la famille de sa tante.

– C'était des Moldus non ? fit Voldemort avec mépris.

Hermione acquiesça sans élaborer. Les Dursley n'étaient vraiment pas les meilleurs avocats de la cause Moldue, même elle pouvait le reconnaitre.

– Vous vous souvenez de Quirrell ? continua-t-elle. Même chose dans notre première vie dans les grandes lignes. Sauf que Quirrell et vous êtes arrivés en premier dans la salle du miroir, et que Harry, Ron et moi avons eu beaucoup plus de difficultés pour y arriver, ne laissant que Harry face à vous. Harry a récupéré la pierre par chance, Quirrell l'a attaqué, Harry l'a brulé et a ensuite bien sûr rendu la pierre à Dumbledore.

– Ah, tu vas peut-être pouvoir répondre à une question que je me pose depuis longtemps… intervint Voldemort. Comment Potter a-t-il bien pu bruler Quirrell ? Cela n'a aucun lien avec l'Horcruxe…

– La protection de sang de Lily Potter. Elle le protégeait de vous. Dans cette vie nous l'avons ensuite isolée pour éviter les effets indésirables, l'interaction entre cette protection et l'Horcruxe faisant souffrir Harry en même temps que vous. Dans notre première vie, vous en avez annulé les effets en utilisant le sang de Harry lors de votre résurrection, mais je reviendrai à cette épisode plus tard si vous le permettez.

Il l'invita d'un geste à continuer.

– Lors de notre deuxième année, vous étiez de nouveau réduit à errer à l'état de spectre, mais Lucius Malefoy a fait en sorte que votre journal se retrouve à Poudlard.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans le regard de Voldemort mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

– Le journal se retrouva finalement dans les mains de Dumbledore, fit Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprit tout de suite ce que c'était exactement, mais c'est ainsi qu'il finit par savoir que vous aviez des Horcruxes.

– Lucius a de la chance d'être très utile en tant que politicien… murmura Voldemort.

Hermione eut presque de la peine pour Lucius Malefoy.

– Lors de notre troisième année Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Voldemort. Comment ?

– Rien de grandiose, répondit Hermione. C'était un animagus non déclaré et…

– …les détraqueurs n'ont que peu d'effet sur eux, compléta Voldemort. Ce n'est effectivement absolument pas grandiose.

Hermione se demanda un instant ce que lui ferait s'il se retrouvait confiné à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas évidant de s'en évader sans baguette, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de faire cela ce serait lui…

– Sirius Black s'est lancé à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrow, reprit Hermione. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en plein milieu d'une confrontation entre eux avec Harry et Ron. Sirius Black nous a convaincu que Peter était bien le traitre, mais celui-ci est parvenu à s'échapper et Sirius est resté un fugitif. Peter, lui, a répondu à votre appel. Il vous a rejoint en Albanie, et ensemble vous avez commencé le rituel de résurrection de Cassius.

– Le rituel de Cassius ? s'étonna Voldemort. Pourquoi pas celui de Noruo ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? fit-elle. C'était l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers, et vous êtes parvenu à faire enrôler l'un de vos mangemorts, Barty Croupton, comme professeur à Poudlard en le faisant passer pour Maugrey Fol Œil avec du polynectar. Il a réussi à faire enrôler Harry en tant que quatrième champion.

– Le sang de l'ennemi ? L'une des taches était un piège visant à l'amener à moi ? La troisième ?

Hermione dut faire une pause avant de répondre. Comment pouvait-il aussi rapidement arriver à ce genre de conclusions ?

– Exactement, convint Hermione. Vous êtes revenu, mais Harry a réussi à s'échapper, et il a raconté votre retour. Mais évidemment, cet idiot de Fudge a fait l'autruche, et nous nous sommes retrouvés en cinquième année avec un ministère niant votre retour. Vous étiez obsédé par la prophétie à ce moment-là, et vous vous êtes arrangé pour envoyer Harry la récupérer pour vous.

– Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé moi-même ?

– Parce que votre magie était instable à cause des Horcruxes, et que vous étiez tout de même suffisamment lucide pour vous en rendre compte. Vous pensiez aussi surement qu'une douzaine de vos mangemorts seraient en mesure de maitriser six adolescents. Cela n'a pas été une réussite. La prophétie a été détruite, certains de vos mangemorts se sont fait capturer quand l'Ordre est arrivé en renfort, et Fudge vous a vu vous battre avec Dumbledore dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Pas facile de nier votre retour ensuite.

Voldemort eut ce qui semblait être une grimace de dédain pour lui-même.

– Mais au moins vous aviez le champ libre. Vos mangemorts ont commencé à semer la terreur, au moment où Dumbledore s'est mis sur la piste de vos Horcruxes. Il a récupéré la bague dans la maison des Gaunt, et à la fin de notre sixième année il a tenté de récupérer le médaillon dans la caverne avec Harry. Ils ont bien récupéré un médaillon, mais c'était un faux, et lorsqu'ils sont revenus à Poudlard, Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

– Il y a-t-il une chance quelconque pour que Potter accepte de me montrer un souvenir de ce moment dans une pensine ? demanda Voldemort.

– Aucune, répondit Hermione.

Avant de reprendre son récit.

– Avec Dumbledore mort le ministère est rapidement tombé sous votre contrôle, et Harry, Ron et moi sommes devenus des fugitifs à la recherche de vos Horcruxes. Nous avons d'abord retrouvé le médaillon. Par un concours de circonstance c'était Ombrage qui avait mis ses mains dessus.

– Ombrage ? répéta Voldemort avec un dégout évident.

Il semblait outré.

– Ombrage, confirma Hermione. Elle prétendait que le S était celui de Selwyn… Nous l'avons subtilisé et détruit. Puis nous avons appris que la coupe se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange et nous l'avons récupérée et détruite aussi. Vous avez alors compris que nous étions après vos Horcruxes et vous vous êtes précipité à Poudlard. Cela nous a fait comprendre que l'un d'entre eux s'y trouvait. Le Diadème a brulé dans le Feudeymon qui a consumé la salle où il se trouvait.

Voldemort semblait avoir pali à ce récit de la destruction de ses Horcruxes, mais c'était dur à confirmer dans l'obscurité ambiante.

– Ensuite vous avez assiégé Poudlard, et demandé à Harry de se sacrifier, ce qu'il a fait car c'était le seul moyen de vous tuer.

– Comment avez-vous su que Potter était mon Horcruxe ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione hésita. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Rogue. Mais le serment l'empêchait de mentir, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment camoufler son implication.

– C'est Rogue qui nous a transmis l'information pour l'Horcruxe de Harry sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Les lèvres de Voldemort étaient pincées et il semblait furieux.

– Rogue est donc bien du côté de Dumbledore… fit-t-il. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il a toujours été plus intéressé par mes discours que par les siens, même lorsque j'étais… instable.

– Il a aimé… et aime toujours je pense, Lily Potter née Evans, répondit Hermione. Il ne sait pas que vous avez tenu votre promesse en lui demandant de s'éloigner.

– Et comment toi tu sais cela ? demanda Voldemort, visiblement mécontent.

– C'est ce que Harry voit lorsque les Détraqueurs s'approchent trop de lui, expliqua Hermione. La mort de ses parents.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Sérieusement ? Tout cela pour une sang-de-bourbe ? fit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré.

– Pour une sang-de-bourbe ? repeta-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment mal placé pour dire cela Tom Marvolo Riddle !

– Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! rugit Voldemort.

Il s'était au passage jeté sur elle, la plaquant sous lui.

– Comment oses-tu prononcer ce nom !

Il semblait écumer de fureur.

– C'est votre nom pourtant, ne se démonta pas Hermione. Pas le ridicule titre que vous vous êtes trouvé tout seul.

Voldemort se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

– Et toute votre doctrine sur les sang-de-bourbe est vraiment ridicule ! continua Hermione. Totalement fausse. Les trois sorciers les plus puissants aujourd'hui ne sont pas des sang-purs. Ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni vous.

– La plupart des sang-de-bourbes passent leur temps à courber l'échine devant les sang-purs Hermione, répondit Voldemort comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot.

– Parce que c'est pour eux le seul moyen d'obtenir quelque chose dans ce monde dirigé par les sang-purs ! Cela prive le Royaume-Uni de nombreux sorciers talentueux qui pourraient faire quelque chose s'ils n'étaient pas constamment mis de côté à cause de préjugés stupides !

Cela sembla faire rire Voldemort.

– Tu es naïve Hermione, il y a toujours eut et il y aura toujours des préjugés envers une partie de la population. Quel intérêt de tenter de changer cela s'il est plus facile de tout simplement se jouer des règles ?

– Peut-être parce qu'à force de trop se jouer des règles il y a toujours un moment où la situation se retourne contre vous ? répliqua Hermione.

– Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai échoué la fois précédente que j'échouerai cette fois-ci.

Il avait même l'air convaincu du contraire, avec son insupportable sourire supérieur sur son insupportable visage parfait.

– Quelle arrogance, fit-elle. Vous devriez essayer d'être humble, cela vous irez peut-être mieux au teint.

– Mon teint ? Mon teint ne semblait pas te gêner la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls face à face.

– Pardon ? fit Hermione.

Il n'oserait tout de même pas parler de ce qui s'était passé l'hiver dernier… Son regard se fixa dans celui, carmin, de Voldemort, lui interdisant de continuer sur ce terrain glissant, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du mage noir.

– Tu sais, lorsque tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'embrasser, fit Voldemort.

– Ce n'est pas moi! s'indigna immédiatement Hermione.

– Et pourtant… répondit Voldemort.

– C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé ! continua Hermione.

– Je ne crois pas non, maintint Voldemort. Si je t'avais embrassé cela aurait plutôt ressemblé à ça.

L'instant d'après il comblait la – faible – distance entre leurs lèvres, et l'embrassait comme si rien d'autre au monde n'avait d'importance. Le souffle de Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge, et son cœur s'arrêta net avant de se remettre à battre frénétiquement. Elle sentait son corps pressé contre le sien, et malgré tout ce que lui hurlait sa conscience elle ne put s'empêcher d'être emportée par ce baiser, sa bouche réagissant instinctivement à celle de Voldemort, essayant en vain de reprendre le contrôle.

Il y eut soudain un feulement, avant que Pattenrond ne tombe sur le dos de Voldemort. Celui-ci se redressa immédiatement, mais au lieu de s'intéresser au chat il pointa vivement sa baguette d'if en dehors du lit.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il y eut un bruit sourd, avant que les rideaux de son lit ne s'ouvrent et que les visages de Harry et Ginny n'apparaissent, baguettes pointées en avant vers Voldemort.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry en regardant suspicieusement Voldemort.

– Qu'est-ce que vous, vous faites ici ? retorqua Hermione.

Selon ses calculs il devait bien être trois heures du matin.

– La carte, indiqua Ginny.

Elle n'élabora pas sur pourquoi Harry et elle étaient réveillés à trois heures du matin, et encore plus ensemble.

– On ne peut vraiment pas parler tranquillement dans ce château, fit dédaigneusement Voldemort en se relevant.

– Les protections que vous avez mises en place laissent visiblement à désirer, commenta Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

Voldemort ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de lui renvoyer sa baguette magique d'un mouvement de main.

– J'ai réparé les reliques, annonça-t-il à la cantonade. Mais vous savez surement que du moment que la déviation existe, c'est déjà trop tard.

– Effectivement, répondit Hermione. Mais cela nous donne au moins un peu plus de temps.

Puis Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte de son dortoir.

– Hey, attendez ! fit Hermione. Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous saviez sur les sources de magie !

C'était après tout l'une des raisons qui les avaient poussés à passer un nouveau serment avec Voldemort. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

– Une source de magie n'a normalement pas besoin d'objets externes pour être stable. L'existence même des reliques et leur lien à la source est le vrai problème, et non le fait que les reliques soient abimées.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	29. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 28 – Septembre - Octobre 1995**

Lorsque Voldemort s'était volatilisé hors de son dortoir en lâchant ce qu'il savait, Hermione était restée un instant stupéfaite. Et ensuite elle n'avait bien sûr pas pu se rendormir, trainant Harry et Ginny – et Ron que Harry réveilla au passage – à sa suite jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, pour re-parcourir tous les livres parlant des sources et des reliques.

Il avait raison évidement. Les sources étaient bien plus anciennes que les reliques des fondateurs. Et elle était stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'objets avec la même fonction pour les autres sources… Mais du coup, pourquoi la source du Pays de Galles avait maintenant besoin des reliques des fondateurs pour rester stable ?

– Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de vérifier tout cela maintenant Hermione ? demanda Ginny d'un ton ennuyé. Il est 5 heures du matin et nous avons cours demain.

– Tu as histoire de la magie en première heure, tu pourras y finir ta nuit, répliqua Hermione.

– Moi j'ai l'un de mes entrainements avec Rogue demain soir, et je t'assure que si je n'ai pas assez dormi je vais le transformer en chauve-souris dans un accès de colère, intervint Harry.

Hermione releva finalement la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

– Arrange toi plutôt pour placer un portoloin d'urgence sur lui, demanda-t-elle. Voldemort sait pour sa trahison maintenant, et je doute qu'il soit clément.

– Je ne pense pas que Voldemort lui fasse quoi que ce soit, fit Ron. Le plus logique pour lui serait de continuer à faire comme s'il ne savait rien pour communiquer de fausses informations à Dumbledore.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

– Tes recherches ne peuvent vraiment pas attendre demain Hermione ? fit-il.

Hermione referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le posa un peu violement sur la table, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda prudemment Harry.

– Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! répondit Hermione.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et Hermione se força à se calmer.

– Il n'y a aucune information nulle part sur pourquoi les fondateurs ont relié les reliques à la source, expliqua-t-elle plus doucement. Et cela veut dire que je vais encore avoir besoin de _lui_ à un moment, puisqu'il en sait visiblement plus que moi. Sauf qu'il ne va jamais accepter de nous aider. Nous lui avons déjà donné la Pierre Philosophale, les reliques des fondateurs, et même notre connaissance du futur !

Et il était hors de question de lui parler des reliques de la mort.

– Et pourquoi ne pas laisser Voldemort s'occuper de la source de magie ? demanda Ron.

– Mais tu es malade ! s'exclama Ginny.

– Il n'a aucun intérêt à régner sur un monde vide, rétorqua Ron.

– C'est peut-être vrai, fit Harry, mais la source de magie n'est pas sa priorité aujourd'hui, et ne le sera surement pas pendant encore de longues années. Peut-être que lorsque la situation deviendra intenable il s'y intéressera, mais il sera potentiellement trop tard et nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. C'est à nous de nous assurer que la source de magie reste stable.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole.

– Nous ne sommes pas très loin de briser le serment non ? fit elle avec une grimace mécontente. Si nous nous en libérons unilatéralement, Hermione pourra toujours négocier avec lui de ne pas révéler son retour à Dumbledore, ni tout ce que nous savons sur lui, en échange de son aide.

– Avons-nous vraiment envie de faire cela ? demanda Hermione. Nous savons énormément de choses sur lui ! Ses lieux de résidence, tous ses mangemorts, certains même dont nous sommes sûr que même Dumbledore ne connait pas l'existence ! En donnant toutes ces informations à Dumbledore nous pourrions enfin avoir une aide conséquente de la part de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ginny pinça les lèvres sans répondre.

– Nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser de Voldemort, fit Ron. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas résolu cette histoire de sources, parce qu'il y a une chance non nulle que nous ayons encore besoin d'un héritier pour faire quelque chose. Non, ce qu'il nous faut c'est une alliance avec Voldemort. Un contrôle sur ses mangemorts, un contrôle sur ce qu'il fait au ministère. Si nous brisons le serment, nous aurons suffisamment de force de marchandage pour lui imposer cela en plus de son aide pour la source.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort rentra résolument dans le bureau de Lucius. Il savait que celui-ci était seul – les protections du ministère ne pouvaient rien contre ses charmes de détection – et il avait besoin de lui donner une nouvelle mission.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau Lucius parut tout d'abord furieux, avant de le reconnaitre et d'afficher une expression bien plus respectueuse.

– Monsieur Morrello, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

Voldemort prit le temps de lancer plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion assurant la privauté de leur conversation à venir.

– Dolores Ombrage, lâcha-t-il ensuite. Son rôle est aujourd'hui bien trop important par rapport à ses moyens intellectuels.

Lucius le regarda avec surprise, et Voldemort consentit à lui donner un peu plus de contexte.

– Il a été porté à ma connaissance que si jamais elle en avait l'occasion, Dolores Ombrage souillerait de ses atroces mains un objet qui m'est très cher. Je souhaite donc qu'elle disparaisse du paysage politique.

– Ce sera fait maître, acquiesça Lucius.

– Si sa déchéance pouvait impliquer des centaures ce serait encore mieux, précisa Voldemort avant de se préparer à sortir.

Cela ferait au moins rire Hermione.

– Maître ? le retint Lucius d'une voix hésitante.

Voldemort se retourna lentement vers lui, et Lucius sembla se ratatiner sur place sous son regard.

– Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

– J'ai eu vent par Narcissa que les autres commençaient à ne plus tenir en place, fit Lucius.

Voldemort sentit son exaspération monter en flèche. Il n'avait guère le temps de s'occuper des états d'âme de ses mangemorts les plus fanatiques qui n'aspiraient qu'à recommencer les raids. Cet idiot de McLaggen avait visiblement un peu plus de droiture d'esprit que ce qu'il avait estimé, et il allait falloir qu'il l'achète avec quelque chose ayant une valeur personnelle s'il voulait influencer sa loi.

– Lucius, tu connais mes plans, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'un ton polaire. Tu sais que je compte te faire prendre la place de Ministre de la Magie à terme, et que ce rôle requiert beaucoup de diplomatie ?

– Oui maître.

– Merveilleux, reprit ironiquement Voldemort. Tu as ici une parfaite opportunité de me prouver que tu es effectivement digne de mes ambitions pour toi Lucius. Fait rentrer dans la tête de Bella et des autres que c'est dans leur intérêt que je m'entende plus jamais la moindre plainte de leur part.

Il avait sorti ses fidèles d'Azkaban parce qu'il avait eu besoin qu'ils créent le chaos, et parce que les laisser mourir en prison n'était pas la meilleure façon d'inspirer la confiance parmi ses nouvelles recrues, mais il n'hésiterait pas à les faire disparaitre s'ils se permettaient de contester ses plans.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort était revenu plusieurs fois à Poudlard, pour poser à Hermione des questions de plus en plus précises sur leur vie précédente. Sur ce qui s'était passé lors de la guerre, mais aussi sur les alliances politiques qui avaient eu lieu, le futur des personnes les plus importantes du monde magique, les sortilèges et les potions qui allaient être inventés.

Il était à chaque fois venu la nuit, et elle avait presque fini par s'habituer à voir le visage de Voldemort caché par la pénombre lorsqu'elle se faisait réveiller en sursaut la nuit. Il ne prévenait bien sûr pas avant de passer, et s'il avait une fois été déranger Harry c'était depuis toujours elle qu'il venait voir.

Il fallait dire qu'un Harry Potter surpris avait plutôt tendance à tirer qu'à réfléchir, et qu'un Harry sans baguette était tout de même capable d'envoyer un puissant charme d'expulsion. Sur l'instance de Ginny, Harry avait accepté de leur montrer son souvenir d'un Voldemort violement projeté contre un mur du dortoir de Gryffondor. Chaque fois que Voldemort lui cassait un peu trop les pieds Hermione se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler cet évènement.

Voldemort avait aussi recommencé à communiquer en utilisant le cahier que Hermione lui avait remis l'hiver précédant. Aucune phrase de politesse de sa part, juste des questions qui semblaient parfois sortir de nulle part, auxquelles Hermione répondait avec résignation. Car lorsque Lord Voldemort commençait à poser des questions, il y en avait parfois pour des heures, et il pouvait être particulièrement pénible si elle ne lui répondait pas rapidement.

Ainsi lorsque son bracelet indiqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle communication de la part de Voldemort en début de soirée, Hermione sortit le cahier correspondant avec un soupir.

– _Je serai à Poudlard dans 10 minutes, où pouvons-nous nous retrouver_? écrivait Voldemort.

Contre sa volonté, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Parce que Voldemort la fascinait autant qu'il l'exaspérait, ce qui signifiait énormément. Et elle doutait que cela devait être plus ou moins la même chose pour lui, quoique qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui le fascinait, mais plutôt la connaissance qu'elle avait du futur. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux finissait par exaspérer un peu trop l'autre, ils finissaient parfois par s'embrasser, et Hermione détestait ses baisers autant qu'elle les désirait. Cela marquait toujours la fin de leurs échanges lorsque cela arrivait, l'un comme l'autre finissant par se repousser de dégout. Lui parce qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Et elle parce qu'il était… eh bien lui.

– _Septième étage de l'aile ouest, couloir de gauche,_ répondit-elle.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse l'introduire discrètement dans son dortoir, et puis elle n'était pas contre être pour une fois dans un environnement moins personnel pour communiquer avec Voldemort.

– Il est à Poudlard, souffla-t-elle à Harry, Ron et Ginny qui travaillaient juste à côté d'elle dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Si tôt ? fit Ron. Il devint de plus en plus sûr de lui.

– Je vais utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour limiter les risques, annonça Hermione. S'il ne part pas rapidement vous ne pourrez l'utiliser pour avancer ce soir.

– En même temps cela ne nous fera pas de mal de nous coucher tôt pour une fois, fit Ginny. De toute façon le rituel pour briser le serment est quasiment finalisé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Samain pour le réaliser.

Hermione hocha la tête, une part d'elle assez envieuse. Elle donnerait cher pour une longue nuit de sommeil sans Voldemort, et sans aucun cauchemar à propos d'une source de magie.

– Il refuse toujours de te donner plus d'informations sur ce qu'il sait sur les sources de magie ? demanda Harry.

– Oui, soupira Hermione. Un jour je vais craquer et effacer son sourire supérieur de sa figure avec mon poing.

– Si tu fais cela fait en sorte de rester vivante suffisamment longtemps pour consigner ta mémoire de cet évènement quelque part s'il te plait, demanda Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en vitesse de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande juste au moment où Voldemort, comme toujours suffisamment arrogant pour estimer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de glamours, émergeait d'un autre couloir.

– Je refuse de discuter dans un débarras, fit-il immédiatement en pointant le mur vierge.

Hermione ne put retenir le petit sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, et elle vit les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécir.

– Vous n'avez jamais su alors ? fit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

– Hermione, menaça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Elle se contenta de passer devant lui en riant légèrement, et de faire trois allers-retours devant la Salle sur Demande, pensant à la disposition habituelle qu'ils utilisaient. Lorsque la porte apparut, elle fit signe à Voldemort de l'ouvrir. Celui-ci ne s'en approcha pas, mais fit s'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement sec de la main, révélant une large pièce avec de nombreux fauteuils, les murs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Le tout était décoré avec gout, et illuminé par d'immenses fenêtres sans vis-à-vis.

– Bienvenue dans notre version de la Salle sur Demande, fit Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce.

Voldemort la suivit en silence, sondant avec sa baguette la magie de la pièce.

– La Salle sur Demande n'est pas uniquement un endroit pour cacher des objets, expliqua Hermione. Elle répond en fait aux demandes des personnes passant devant. Cela peut être un refuge, un accès à la section interdite de la bibliothèque – ou à n'importe quel autre endroit ouvert d'accès de Poudlard.

– Qui a enchanté cela ? demanda Voldemort. Rowena ?

– Helga.

Voldemort sembla un instant surprit mais ne commenta pas.

– En as-tu étudié les propriétés ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione. Lors de ma première vie la salle a été détruite lors de la bataille de Poudlard en 1998, et cette fois-ci j'ai déjà bien trop de sujets de recherche pour m'y intéresser. Ce que je peux en dire cependant c'est que c'est une combinaison audacieuse de charmes d'extension, de Legilimancie et de métamorphose.

– Intéressant, commenta Voldemort. Plutôt la méthode de Bergson ou celle de Rekketa pour les charmes d'extension selon toi ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

– Bergson, fit-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de combiner Rekketa avec une métamorphose.

Voldemort ne répondit rien mais ne sembla pas convaincu. Il continua de sonder la magie de la salle pendant plusieurs minutes, et Hermione s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et recommença à lire le grimoire qu'elle lisait précédemment sur la source magique de Chine. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des réactions de Voldemort, et lorsque quelque chose retenait son intérêt il avait toujours besoin de creuser plus, exactement comme elle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Voldemort vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

– Sais-tu Hermione que les gobelins ont des registres consignant tous les objets déposés à Gringotts ?

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. C'était une entrée en matière à laquelle elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas.

– Cela parait logique, répondit-elle prudemment.

– Ce qui fait la beauté de ces registres, c'est qu'ils se mettent à jour automatiquement. Dès qu'un objet passe le seuil de l'un des coffres, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Est-ce que cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Mais il savait pourtant très bien que c'était effectivement eux qui l'avaient récupérée...

– Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Même si aucune alarme n'est déclenchée, les registres tracent tout de même la date et l'heure de sortie des objets volés. Et il se trouve qu'un objet que je pensais pouvoir trouver dans le coffre de Bellatrix en est sorti au début de l'été l'année dernière, en même temps qu'une certaine coupe.

Hermione se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil. Elle savait maintenant parfaitement où cette conversation allait atterrir.

– Comment avez-vous pu accéder à ses registres ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

– Il suffit de s'introduire dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts, répondit Voldemort. Il se trouve qu'ils n'ont toujours pas pu remettre leurs mesures de sécurité à niveau depuis le malheureux incendie qui les a frappés au printemps dernier.

– Malheureux incendie, répéta Hermione, pince-sans-rire.

Voldemort se contenta de sourire.

– Imagine ma surprise lorsque je me suis rendu compte que le même objet avait disparu d'autres coffres où je pensais l'y trouver la même nuit, continua-t-il. Comme le coffre de Travers. Ou encore celui des Nott. Même de celui des Potter, ce qui je peux l'admettre, est une bonne façon de brouiller les pistes, et m'a même fait hésiter pendant quelques secondes.

Voldemort se pencha alors légèrement vers elle, ce qui ne l'intimida pas vraiment.

– Où sont les roses Tudor que vous avez volées Hermione ? exigea de savoir Voldemort.

– Pourquoi vouloir une rose Tudor ? demanda Hermione. Elles ont surtout une valeur symbolique.

Et selon ses souvenirs, les Gaunt n'en avaient jamais possédé une. De plus, l'objet était bien trop banal pour que Voldemort en fasse un Horcruxe.

– Pourquoi les avoir volées dans ce cas ? répliqua Voldemort.

Hermione ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle savait que Ginny et Ron avaient choisi les roses simplement parce que, si elles avaient tout de même une certaine valeur, celle-ci n'était pas suffisante pour mettre en place de grands moyens pour retrouver un potentiel voleur.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous une rose Tudor ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

– Pour certaines personnes la valeur symbolique est très importante, fit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

– Quel est l'idiot du ministère que vous souhaitez acheter avec cela ? soupira Hermione.

– Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que pour quelqu'un qui défend l'ordre actuel des choses tu ne sembles guère apprécier le ministère. Peut-être serais-tu mieux du côté de ceux qui veulent vraiment changer les choses ?

Hermione faillit éclater de rire.

– Je suis du côté de ceux qui veulent vraiment changer les choses, répondit-elle. Simplement pas dans le même sens que vous. Et pas en faisant _accidentellement_ disparaitre la moitié des membres du ministère.

– Je sais pourtant très bien Hermione que tu n'as aucun respect pour les idiots qui peuplent aujourd'hui les couloirs du ministère. Alors pourquoi tiens-tu autant à les laisser entraver ton chemin ?

Il semblait honnêtement curieux, et cela rappela fortement à Hermione qu'il était véritablement incapable d'éprouver de l'empathie pour qui que ce soit.

– Parce que ces personnes, aussi idiotes soient-elles, ont une vie, une famille, et que ce n'est pas à moi de décider unanimement qu'elles ne méritent pas de vivre.

– Je peux toujours te servir de comité de consultation si tu le souhaites, proposa Voldemort avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione se contenta de le regarder avec exaspération.

– Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est Tiberius McLaggen qui veut désespérément en posséder une. Ses ancêtres ont revendu la leur il y a presque un siècle.

Visiblement le mépris qu'elle ressentait dut se lire sur son visage car Voldemort haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

– Il fait donc partie des personnes que tu méprises ? demanda Voldemort. Un mot de ta part et si je m'en sens l'envie, je le fais disparaitre. Accidentellement bien sûr.

– Non, non, surement pas, répondit sèchement Hermione. Ce n'est pas l'oncle qui m'insupporte, mais plutôt le neveu. Et pas dans cette vie. Enfin pas encore.

– Une histoire d'amour malheureuse ? Je ne te vois pas vraiment t'accorder bien avec cette famille. Ils sont tous trop pompeux et trop arrogants.

Comme s'il était bien placé pour parler d'arrogance…

– Ce n'est heureusement jamais allé aussi loin que cela, répondit Hermione. Je me suis juste servie de son intérêt pour moi pour rendre Ron jaloux, mais il a réussi à m'exaspérer avant même la fin de la soirée, et j'ai passé mon temps à fuir son insupportable présence.

Voldemort laissa échapper un petit rire à cela, qui fit grincer des dents à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle à quel point ses relations de couple avaient été catastrophiques. Ni à quel point elle continuait visiblement à faire des choix douteux en termes de partenaire.

– Toujours est-il que je suis venu te proposer un échange, fit Voldemort.

– Vous n'avez aucune preuve que nous avons les roses, répondit Hermione.

– Ah, mais si je t'échange l'information de pourquoi tu ne trouves que très peu d'écrits sur les sources de magie, peut-être seras-tu plus encline à avouer que vous avez bien les roses, et à m'en céder une ?

Hermione tapota discrètement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. L'information qu'il proposait de lui donner lui enlèverait potentiellement une belle épine du pied, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant forcement une grande valeur. D'un autre côté, elle savait que si Voldemort ne récupérait pas la rose Tudor, il trouverait surement un autre moyen d'acheter McLaggen.

– La rose qui était dans le coffre des Lestrange dans ce cas, fit-elle.

– Et pourquoi celle-ci particulièrement ?

– Elle ne diffère en rien des autres, mais quitte à voler quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit Bellatrix.

Un sourire carnassier étira sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

– Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

– Parce que c'est une folle furieuse ? répondit Hermione.

– Moi qui pensais que tu refusais de décider unanimement du sort d'une personne… je me sens presque déçu.

– Bellatrix Lestrange a été condamnée à perpétuité à Azkaban, pointa Hermione.

– Travers aussi, et pourtant tu préfères me céder la rose de Bellatrix plutôt que la sienne. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix t'as fait dans ton autre vie Hermione pour que tu la détestes autant ? C'est le parrain de Potter qu'elle a tué, pas le tien. Et pourtant tu sembles vraiment la détester.

Hermione soupira.

– Bellatrix m'a torturée, fit-elle. Vous vous souvenez le moment où Harry, Ron et moi avons été attrapés par des Rafleurs et emprisonnés au manoir Malefoy ? Bellatrix m'a torturée pour tenter de savoir si nous avions pénétré dans son coffre à Gringotts.

– Torturée ? Et tu lui en veux toujours autant des dizaines d'années après ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement ? Réponds Hermione, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle gardait le silence. Après tout, tu es obligée de répondre à mes questions sur ton passé.

Hermione lui lança un regard torve avant de s'exécuter.

– Elle m'a gravé « sang-de-bourbe » sur le bras gauche avec une lame maudite. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire partir la cicatrice dans mon ancienne vie.

– Ah, fit Voldemort avec quelque chose dans son ton qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Bella a toujours su être créative.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et fouilla son sac jusqu'à retrouver la rose Tudor de Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle montra à Voldemort.

– Pourquoi il y a-t-il aussi peu d'écrits sur les sources de magie ? demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien lorsqu'il recépera la rose.

– Les fondateurs les ont fait disparaitre volontairement, répondit-il. La question de où ils les ont cachés reste ouverte.

Il avait dit cela sans trop de morgue, et Hermione en déduisit qu'il ne savait pas lui non plus où étaient les ouvrages. Elle se demanda un bref instant comment il avait pu savoir cela, mais c'était en vérité sans grande importance.

– Et personne n'a écrit dessus depuis eux ? Pas un seul sorcier n'a pris la peine d'étudier les sources de magie en plus de mille années ?

– Etrange n'est-ce pas ? fit Voldemort. Ma théorie est que les fondateurs ont dû décourager toute étude des sources lors de leur vivant, et ensuite tout le monde a dû être persuadé qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien à étudier dessus.

– Mais les fondateurs ont tout de même cité les sources dans leurs ouvrages, fit Hermione.

– Sporadiquement. Et seul Salazar en parle vraiment, quoique sans aucun détail d'intérêt. Mais il avait dû se dire que l'utilisation du fourchelangue protégerait cette connaissance…

Hermione acquiesça à contrecœur. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, mais elle devait reconnaitre que cela expliquerait le peu d'informations disponibles sur les sources. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver où tous ces ouvrages pouvaient bien être cachés.

oOoOoOo

Hermione sourit à Harry, Ron et Ginny qui venaient d'arriver pour le petit déjeuner.

– Alors cette belle nuit de sommeil ? demanda-t-elle.

– Merveilleuse ! répondit Ginny avec entrain. Et toi avec l'autre ?

– Il recherchait les roses Tudors, fit Hermione.

Ron s'étrangla à moitié avec la tartine qu'il venait juste de mettre dans sa bouche.

– Comment il a fait le lien avec nous ? demanda Harry.

– Les registres des gobelins qui enregistrent les entrées et les sorties, répondit Hermione. Et le fait que la rose Tudor des Lestrange soit sortie de leur coffre au même moment que la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Ginny fit une grimace.

– Je lui ai rendu celle des Lestrange, raconta Hermione. En échange d'informations sur la source. J'ai une nouvelle piste maintenant, qui consiste à rechercher où les fondateurs pourraient bien avoir caché tous les écrits qui parlent des sources de magie.

– C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, fit Ron. Avancer sur les sources est notre principal objectif après tout.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Lavande et la conversation dériva sur le prochain match de Quidditch. La question n'étant pas si Gryffondor gagnerait – c'était toujours le cas depuis que Harry, Ginny et Ron jouaient – mais plutôt de combien de points d'avance.

Hermione n'y participa pas vraiment, et put ainsi repérer rapidement le hibou noir qui plongeait vers elle avec une lettre entre ses serres. Elle reconnut l'écriture sur la lettre immédiatement, et elle se demanda pourquoi Voldemort prenait la peine de lui envoyer une lettre alors que non seulement ils s'étaient parlé hier, mais qu'en plus il pouvait toujours la joindre en utilisant son cahier.

« _Je tiens à préciser que tout évènement étrange dans les journaux est purement_ accidentel _._ »

Hermione haussa les sourcils alors que la lettre lui brulait entre les doigts. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus les hiboux de la Gazette du Sorcier rentrèrent dans la grande salle, déposant le journal devant les abonnés. Hermione arracha celui de Ron de ses mains avant même qu'il ne puisse en lire le titre.

– Hey Hermione ! s'insurgea celui-ci.

Elle l'ignora et déplia fébrilement le journal, survolant les différents articles jusqu'à en trouver un qui la fit éclater de rire, avant qu'elle ne se contienne, et ne relise plus calmement le titre.

« _Une représentante du ministère démise de ses fonctions suite à une bagarre avec des centaures dans un pub de l'Allée de Embrumes._ »

Elle tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs, et effectivement Ombrage manquait à l'appel, et la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal restait vide. Elle fit glisser le journal vers Harry, Ron et Ginny qui se penchèrent dessus pour le lire tous en même temps.

– C'est toi qui a fait cela ? demanda Ron.

– Non, répondit Hermione. Pas moi. Lui.

– Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait cela ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

– Ah, il se pourrait que je lui aie dit qu'Ombrage avait mis ses mains sur un objet très cher à lui, répondit Hermione. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas aimé.

Des murmures excités commençaient à se faire entendre autour d'eux, certaines élèves ayant eux aussi vu l'article de journal, et Ginny poussa un soupir satisfait.

– Si les matins après une bonne nuit de sommeil sont toujours comme cela, je me coucherai plus tôt plus souvent ! fit-elle.

Étonnamment, cette nouvelle devint encore meilleure quelques jours plus tard. Fudge n'ayant aucune minute à consacrer à la question du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'il y avait toujours des mangemorts en liberté, il avait refilé cette tâche à Amelia Bones, qui avait ensuite demandé à Scrimgeour de détacher l'un de ses aurors qui ne pouvait plus aller sur le terrain. William Burke n'était pas un professeur dans l'âme, mais il savait de quoi il parlait et il encourageait la pratique. Poudlard y avait définitivement gagné.

oOoOoOo

Les murs de la Salle sur Demande tremblèrent violement et Hermione entendit vaguement Harry pousser un juron.

– Ne bougez surtout pas ! ordonna-t-elle.

Un autre mouvement de baguette fit de nouveau trembler les murs, et la luminosité baissa un instant. Ginny expira bruyamment et Hermione se rendit compte que l'atmosphère était devenue véritablement oppressante.

– Attention, je vais canaliser la magie de Samain, prévint Hermione.

La magie vibra autour d'elle et Hermione se sentit grisée par la puissance phénoménale qui s'en dégageait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment touché à ce type de magie dans sa première vie. Ce genre de rituel puissant, trop puissant, qui faisait presque peur à exécuter tellement la moindre imprécision pouvait se révéler fatale. Mais la puissance de la magie derrière, c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. D'euphorisant presque.

Exactement comme ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Voldemort en Norvège, une démonstration de puissance et de maitrise. Précautionneusement, elle entonna la suite du chant. Un tourbillon de vent se leva dans la pièce, et Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron qui faillit perdre l'équilibre dans son cercle de runes.

Puis toute la magie autour d'elle s'immobilisa, avant de s'engouffrer dans leur corps, leur coupant à tous les quatre la respiration. Hermione sentit sa vision se troubler, et son corps trembla comme si tous ses muscles étaient sollicités en même temps. Puis la magie disparut soudainement, les laissant tous pantelants.

Et Hermione éclata d'un rire clair.

– Le serment inviolable est caduc, fit-elle.

Au même instant cependant, un courant glacé les parcourut tous les quatre, immédiatement identifiable comme le signal d'alerte qu'un serment inviolable faisait parvenir lorsque l'accord était rendu caduc par l'autre partie.

– Pas que de notre côté visiblement, commenta Harry.

– Quelle merde, fit sombrement Ron.

Hermione n'aurait pas dit mieux.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous !

Comme toujours merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

J'ai pu bien avancer ces derniers jours, donc je reviens à un rythme de publication hebdomadaire à partir de maintenant !

Pour information, il devrait rester entre 12 et 15 chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 29 –** Novembre 1995

Albus Dumbledore arriva en catastrophe dans le couloir gauche du septième étage de l'aile ouest, et regarda un instant le mur vierge devant lui. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était là que se trouvait la Salle des Objets Cachés.

Il inspecta d'abord le couloir, analysant les traces résiduelles de magie. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, la puissance magique qui venait d'agiter le château provenait effectivement du coin. Le directeur se décida alors à passer trois fois devant la salle en pensant à l'immense débarras duquel il avait récupéré le miroir du Riséd il y avait quatre années de cela.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce dès que la porte apparut. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et Albus commença un diagnostic. Il savait déjà que Poudlard n'avait pas souffert. La perturbation était en réalité à peine sortie de l'endroit, et s'il n'était pas le directeur il n'en aurait surement même pas eu connaissance.

– Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'étonna-t-il cependant lorsque les premiers résultats de ses sortilèges lui parvinrent.

La puissance qui s'était dégagée ici était en réalité phénoménale, et c'était tout simplement aberrant que le reste du château n'en ait pas plus ressenti les effets. Ce débarras avait visiblement plus de pouvoirs magiques que ce que Albus aurait pensé… en même temps, ce genre de découverte n'était guère surprenante à Poudlard. Tout avait tendance à y être – encore plus – magique que ce qu'il y paraissait de prime abord.

Mais le plus ennuyant, c'était surtout que Albus était incapable d'identifier ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Un rituel sans aucun doute, puisque c'était la nuit de Samain, mais lequel ? Et surtout par qui ? Parce que cette puissance… cela ne pouvait être que Voldemort. C'était la deuxième fois que Albus avait la suspicion qu'il s'introduisait dans Poudlard, et c'était alarmant. Que Tom soit suffisamment puissant pour faire cela sous son nez était même plus qu'alarmant.

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, le quatuor se trouvait dans le bureau de Voldemort, et le niveau d'aisance variait considérablement. Le mage noir semblait parfaitement détendu, adossé à son bureau, mais son visage reflétait son mécontentement. Harry faisait les cents pas dans le bureau, jetant des regards suspicieux à Voldemort, mais il ne semblait pas plus sur ses gardes que d'habitude. Ron paraissait être perdu dans ses pensées, un peu comme lorsqu'il jouait aux échecs. Ginny, elle, avait sa baguette sortie, pointée sur Voldemort, et refusait de la baisser le moins du monde.

Pénétrer dans le château de Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais entre la maitrise du Fourchelangue de Harry, les capacités innées de Ron et Ginny pour s'introduire n'importe où, et les vastes connaissances magiques de Hermione, ils avaient fini par suffisamment abimer les protections pour que Voldemort les laisse finalement entrer, surement peu désireux de les voir détruire complètement ses défenses.

– Vous savez, la politesse voudrait que vous nous offriez au moins à boire, fit remarquer Hermione.

Elle était elle assise dans _son_ fauteuil, et tapotait de la main l'un des accoudoirs avec impatience.

– C'est que je ne voudrais pas gâcher du bon vin, répondit Voldemort avec hauteur.

Un semblant de sourire étira les lèvres de Hermione.

– Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda un peu sèchement Harry. Le serment est rompu des deux côtés, et nous avons tous à la fois beaucoup à y gagner et beaucoup à y perdre. Et je suppose qu'aucun de nous ne veut passer plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble.

– Mais votre compagnie est pourtant si charmante, fit Voldemort avec une ironie glaciale.

Hermione vit Ginny se pincer l'arête du nez.

– Est-ce que nous pourrions nous comporter comme des adultes s'il vous plait ? fit Ginny. La personne la plus jeune de cette pièce a 68 ans je vous rappelle.

La personne en question, Voldemort, ne semblait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Et les quatre autres étaient sous leur forme première, variant donc entre quatorze et seize ans, ce qui rendait la scène légèrement perturbante.

– Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir, rétorqua Voldemort.

– Si vous n'êtes pas capable de collaborer avec nous, intervint Harry, allons-nous en. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore sera ravi d'apprendre tout ce que nous savons sur vous.

– Si vous faites cela, je peux tout aussi bien révéler tout ce que je sais sur vous au ministère, répondit immédiatement Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront absolument ravis de lancer tous leurs aurors à la recherche de quatre sorciers connaissant le futur.

– Ils ne seront jamais en mesure de nous attraper, fit Ginny.

– Peut-être, mais j'imagine que cela vous rendra la tâche bien plus complexe si vous devez à la fois fuir le ministère et mes mangemorts, fit Voldemort.

Hermione eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table. C'était complétement stupide comme discussion. Révéler le retour de Voldemort à Dumbledore handicaperait surement bien plus Voldemort que ce que cela les handicaperait eux d'avoir le ministère à leur poursuite. Le seul souci était qu'eux avaient besoin de l'aide de Voldemort pour les sources, alors que lui n'avait guère besoin d'eux.

– Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, intervint Ron. Certains de nos objectifs sont opposés, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous. De notre côté nous voulons que la population sorcière survive, et vous n'allez pas me faire croire que régner sur un monde vide vous attire.

Voldemort leva un sourcil dubitatif mais ne commenta pas.

– Et de votre côté vous souhaitez prendre le pouvoir, ce n'est guère cela qui nous embête, mais plutôt les massacres sans raison et la discrimination, continua Ron.

– Ron ! s'exclama Ginny. Il est hors de question que nous le laissions accéder au pouvoir ! C'est un criminel !

– Ah, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux négocier avec un criminel plutôt que de lui laisser le champ libre ? fit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

Ginny eut l'air de se retenir de lui envoyer un maléfice, alors que Voldemort semblait se délecter de les voir en désaccord.

– Tant que son ascension au pouvoir reste dans les limites du légal Ginny nous pourrions y trouver notre compte, fit Ron pour apaiser sa sœur.

– Je déteste l'idée de devoir travailler de nouveau avec lui, soupira Ginny.

– Nous n'avons en réalité jamais vraiment travaillé directement ensemble mademoiselle Weasley, fit remarquer Voldemort.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua venimeusement Ginny. Via votre journal.

Voldemort sembla éprouver une cruelle satisfaction à se souvenir que, dans un autre monde, son journal avait possédé Ginny.

– Je rappelle que le Basilic n'a tué personne, souligna Hermione. Et que Harry a détruit votre Horcruxe pour sauver Ginny. Avec un crochet du Basilic. Qu'il avait tué juste avant. Et que c'est comme cela que Dumbledore a commencé à se douter de l'existence des Horcruxes.

Le sourire de Voldemort se fana à la plus grande satisfaction de Hermione.

– Nous devons trouver un terrain d'entente, reprit Harry. Nous avons tous trop à perdre dans une guerre frontale les uns contre les autres. Nous devons trouver un compromis.

Les heures suivantes furent chaotiques. Voldemort refusait par principe chacune de leurs propositions, et en retour ils refusaient chacune des propositions abracadabrantes de Voldemort. Que ce soit sur la guerre, Poudlard, le Ministère de la Magie, ou même les Moldus.

– Non, non, non, faisait Hermione. Il est hors de question que nous cautionnions la chasse aux Moldus !

– Les Moldus sont juste des animaux, stupides et cruels, répondit Voldemort, et par conséquent leurs droits doivent être les mêmes que ceux des animaux.

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement et se laissa retomber sur l'une des chaises, exaspérée devant tant de mauvaise foi.

– Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, répondit Harry. Les…

– Et qu'est ce que tu sais de la cruauté des Moldus Potter ? le coupa Voldemort. Toi le merveilleux sauveur du monde sorcier, ayant toujours grandi choyé et gâté ?

Le visage de Harry se ferma soudainement, et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une telle fureur que Voldemort en sembla surpris.

– Ce que je sais de la cruauté des Moldus ? répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. J'en sais beaucoup de choses. Tu crois quoi, _Tom_ , que tu es le seul à avoir été traité comme un moins que rien lors de ton enfance ? Que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? Que cela te donne le droit de juger une population entière sur le comportement de certains d'entre eux ?

Ginny s'approcha de Harry et posa calmement la main sur son bras, et l'attention de Harry se reporta immédiatement sur elle. Hermione, elle, surveillait du coin de l'œil Voldemort qui semblait se retenir d'envoyer un Avada Kedavra suite à l'emploi de son prénom honni.

– Cela ne fait pas avancer les choses Harry, fit Ginny à Harry d'une voix calme. Cela ne sert à rien de parler du passé.

Harry sembla se forcer à se calmer, prenant de longues inspirations, et Hermione se décida à intervenir.

– Les Moldus ne sont ni pires ni meilleurs que les sorciers, fit-elle. Et si la chasse aux Moldus est autorisée, cela impactera forcement les sorciers et sorcières né-de-Moldus à un moment ou à un autre. Et vous savez aussi bien que nous que la population magique des sang-purs du Royaume-Uni n'est pas suffisamment grande pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risques de dégénération génétique.

– Les contacts avec les Moldus nous mettent en danger, répondit simplement Voldemort. Ils ont les moyens de nous détruire s'ils le veulent, ou au moins une grande partie de la population. Nous ne pouvons risquer une guerre avec eux. Il vaut mieux assurer notre supériorité sur eux en avance de phase, avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.

– Dans notre futur il n'y a pas eu de guerre ouverte avec eux, fit Hermione.

Voldemort lui lança un regard dubitatif qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'allait certainement pas se baser uniquement sur leur expérience.

– Toutes les communications avec eux doivent être coupées, affirma Voldemort. Les sang-de-bourbes doivent être récupérés au plus tôt, et leurs parents doivent oublier leur existence. C'est le seul moyen d'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite.

– Cela ne pourrait marcher que si tous les pays acceptaient, fit remarquer Ron.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais arrêter ma conquête au Royaume Uni, répondit Voldemort avec une touche de mépris.

Hermione soupira. Cette discussion semblait vraiment sans fin. Il était évident que Voldemort n'avait simplement aucune envie de conclure un quelconque accord avec eux.

oOoOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Hermione vit avec stupéfaction Severus Rogue rentrer dans le bureau de Voldemort d'un pas pressé.

– Maître, Potter est… commença-t-il.

Puis la scène devant lui sembla parvenir à son cerveau et il s'immobilisa d'un coup.

– …porté disparu, finit-il dans un souffle.

Son regard survola Harry, prenant des notes juste à côté de Voldemort, puis Hermione, assise sur le bureau du mage noir avec un livre de droit sorcier dans ses mains, avant d'arriver sur Ron et Ginny qui relisaient l'une des propositions – complètement irréaliste – de Voldemort dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Rogue leur jeta un regard incrédule et même son habituel masque impassible ne parvint à cacher complètement sa confusion.

– Vous avez capturé Potter maître ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione posa son livre, descendit du bureau de Voldemort et jeta un Tempus d'un mouvement de baguette. Dix heures du matin. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il serait si tard.

– Vous laissez toujours un accès au château à Rogue alors que vous savez qu'il œuvre pour Dumbledore ? C'est étonnant de votre part, commenta-t-elle à mi-voix à l'attention de Voldemort.

– Ou alors je me suis de nouveau assuré de sa loyauté, répondit Voldemort sur le même ton avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry, qui était juste à côté d'eux, se tourna vivement vers Voldemort.

– En lui promettant quoi ? De ressusciter ma mère ? demanda-t-il avec acidité.

– Surement de te laisser la vie sauve plutôt, intervint Ron qui semblait avoir compris de quoi ils parlaient bien que n'ayant entendu que la question de Harry.

Rogue regardait l'échange avec perplexité, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant lui, et Hermione vit Voldemort se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Cette mascarade a assez duré, fit-il d'ailleurs d'une voix glaciale. Sortez de chez moi. Sauf toi Severus bien sûr, il me semble que nous devons discuter.

La température de la pièce semblait avoir perdu plusieurs degrés, et après un échange de regards le quatuor se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

– Nous dirons à Dumbledore que nous nous sommes perdus dans les souterrains du château en tentant d'explorer, fit Hermione alors que les autres sortaient. Et si cette discussion sort de cette pièce il ne sera plus question d'un quelconque compromis.

– Sors de chez moi Hermione, répondit Voldemort, avant que je ne perdre patience.

– Cette conversation n'est pas finie, prévint Hermione.

Elle sortit de la pièce au moment où un Doloris s'écrasait sur la porte.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort pénétra dans la vaste pièce d'un pas lent. Immédiatement les serviteurs qu'il y avait fait rassembler s'agenouillèrent devant lui, et Voldemort passa au milieu d'eux sans presser le pas. Avec la rupture du serment, il avait besoin de s'assurer que ses mangemorts lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil. Si l'un d'eux se laissait aller à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Merlin savait pourtant qu'il avait lui-même une envie très forte de tuer tous les proches du quatuor, à défaut de pouvoir les tuer eux. Mais si lui-même ne pouvait se le permettre, ses mangemorts n'avaient surement pas intérêt à tout gâcher.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout de la pièce, Voldemort se retourna pour faire face à ses mangemorts, et, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa capuche, il prit quelques instants pour analyser leur positionnement. Ils étaient masqués bien sûr, mais même s'il n'avait pu les identifier par leur masque, il aurait pu le faire via la marque des ténèbres.

Bella et Barty se trouvaient près de Lucius, Avery et Severus. Antonin, Jugson et Travers étaient proches de Yaxley et Nott. Bien. Ils avaient donc suffisamment de jugeote pour sentir que ceux de ses mangemorts qui avaient une forte influence en politique étaient aujourd'hui ceux qu'il favorisait.

Par contre les frères Lestranges, Mulciber et Rookwood étaient restés entre eux, ruminant surement dans leur coin contre le manque de massacres. Ceux-là allaient potentiellement se révéler être gênants s'ils continuaient à estimer que son but était toujours de massacrer la moitié de la population sorcière.

Quant aux autres évadés d'Azkaban… les Pettigrow et compagnies, ils étaient trop insignifiants pour poser un quelconque problème. Si tant était qu'ils soient suffisamment idiots pour tenter de poser problème. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs avec les autres mangemorts de second rang… Crabbe, Goyle, Dubois, Rowle, les Carrow, Gibbon, Macnair, Selwyn et les autres.

– Mes chers amis, fit-il finalement. Je vous en prie, relevez-vous.

Ses mangemorts se relevèrent immédiatement. Voldemort croisa furtivement le regard de certains d'entre eux, et fut satisfait de ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Admiration. Respect. Peur. Dévotion.

– J'ai tenu à réunir aujourd'hui auprès de moi et de mes plus proches lieutenants toutes les personnes qui avaient œuvré significativement pour notre cause. Ce soir, mes fidèles mangemorts, je voulais partager avec vous ma vision de notre gloire à venir.

Il put presque ressentir le sentiment de fierté qui émanait maintenant de la foule et son visage se tordit un instant dans une expression méprisante. Merlin ce qu'il était facile de manipuler les hommes…

– Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes aujourd'hui plus forts que jamais. Ce cher Cornelius Fudge nie mon retour, sans même savoir que nous ne sommes pas loin de contrôler le ministère.

Il y eut quelques discrets ricanements venant des frères Lestrange, que Bella fit taire d'un habile maléfice.

– Le chemin vers notre objectif, redonner à la population sorcière sa prospérité d'antan, n'est cependant pas sans opposition. Mais si cette opposition peut aujourd'hui paraître être une gêne superflue dont il vaudrait mieux se débarrasser, il faut cependant penser à l'avenir.

Voldemort laissa planer le silence quelques instants, scannant les mangemorts devant lui.

– Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'aspirent qu'à se venger abominablement, reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Et n'ayez crainte mes amis, vous serez vengés.

La majeure partie des anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban acquiescèrent résolument à ses propos.

– Vous serez vengés lorsque demain nous règnerons sur la Grande Bretagne magique. Vous serez vengés lorsque la population sorcière sera forcée de reconnaitre notre supériorité. Vous serez vengés lorsque malgré toutes leurs tentatives de nous faire taire, ils ne pourront que constater notre victoire.

Un intense sentiment de satisfaction semblait maintenant émaner de la plupart de ses mangemorts. Seuls Lucius, Bella, Barty et Severus semblaient voir son discours pour ce qu'il était, un moyen de contrôler les foules. Quoique Bella et Barty n'en paraissaient pas moins exaltés.

Mais ce serait bien sûr _son_ règne, _sa_ supériorité, _sa_ victoire que leur réservait l'avenir. Ses mangemorts seraient toujours à son service, et ne se nourriraient toujours que des miettes dont il ne voudrait lui-même pas. Mais s'ils étaient suffisamment peu ambitieux pour se contenter des retombées de sa gloire, ce n'en était que mieux pour lui…

– Chacun d'entre vous contribue aujourd'hui à cette victoire, et cette victoire ne sera possible que par votre plus parfaite obéissance, continua Voldemort d'une voix un cran plus froide. Derrière chacun de mes ordres, il y a une raison bien précise. Si vous ne la voyez pas, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez réfléchi. Et si vous ne la voyez toujours pas, c'est que vous êtes en train de devenir un obstacle. Un obstacle que notre cause ne peut se permettre.

Le silence était maintenant absolu dans la pièce, et ses mangemorts parfaitement immobiles.

– Il me semble cependant avoir rassemblé autour de moi des sorciers compétents.

La voix de Voldemort était devenue légèrement trainante, son ton voilé de menaces.

– Des sorciers qui savent où se trouve leur intérêt. Des sorciers qui seront au premier rang pour voir l'avènement de ce nouveau monde.

Le silence était toujours aussi intense, et seul le léger bruit des pas de Voldemort pouvait être entendu alors que celui-ci parcourait la pièce en sens inverse. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de sortir, se tournant une dernière fois vers ses mangemorts.

– Ne me décevez pas.

Puis il sortit après avoir fait signe à Lucius de le suivre. En quelques pas les deux hommes furent dans un salon plus petit, et Voldemort retira la cape qu'il portait alors que Lucius enlevait son masque.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ? demanda Lucius.

Voldemort regarda un instant son serviteur. Malefoy était lâche, et il n'était en rien un sorcier exceptionnel, mais il était au moins efficace lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était d'une habilité politique appréciable.

– Fais-moi signe lorsque le mécontentement commencera de nouveau à gronder parmi les plus extrémistes, exigea Voldemort. Ton influence politique ne pourra que bénéficier de la capture de criminels recherchés.

À moins qu'il n'utilise l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ces potentiels éléments encombrants. Voir que cela soit une monnaie de négociation avec le quatuor. Il n'avait que faire de personnes qui se mettaient sur son chemin, même si c'était ses propres mangemorts.

oOoOoOo

– Rogue est encore en train de nous regarder, fit Ron.

Hermione releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait à la table du petit déjeuner, et son regard se porta sur la table des professeurs. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de se retrouver la cible de l'un des regards incendiaires de Rogue. Comme c'était le cas à tous les repas depuis cette fameuse nuit de Samain trois jours plus tôt.

En toute honnêteté Hermione aurait plutôt pensé que Voldemort effacerait les souvenirs de Rogue plutôt que de les lui laisser, mais visiblement il avait préféré une autre solution. Cela correspondait bien à l'ironie cruelle du mage noir, de laisser Rogue se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu, mais avec aucun moyen d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.

– C'est sûr qu'il va nous retenir après le cours de potion de tout à l'heure pour exiger des explications, grommela Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

– Non, il ne le fera pas, fit-elle. Il ne peut visiblement rien faire qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, sinon il nous aurait déjà convoqué dans son bureau.

Et effectivement, le cours de potion se déroula sans anicroche particulière, et la fin du cours arriva sans que Rogue ne leur adresse plus que nécessaire la parole. Il se posta cependant sur leur chemin lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la classe.

– Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-il alors qu'ils passaient juste devant lui.

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de continuer son chemin, et Ron et Hermione le suivirent, alors que Rogue semblait lutter contre une force invisible l'empêchant de les acculer plus que cela. Il reprit cependant la parole alors qu'ils étaient en train de sortir de la salle.

–Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut sous-estimer, fit-il avec une fureur contenue. C'est un maître de la manipulation, et il ne veut aucun bien aux traitres à leur sang ou aux sang-de-bourbes.

En une fraction de seconde, Harry s'était retourné, avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers Severus Rogue.

– N'insultez pas Hermione, professeur, fit-il.

Ron lui fit baisser sa baguette.

– Venez, sortons d'ici, fit Ron d'une voix calme.

Rogue ne les retint pas plus. Cet homme était une véritable énigme pour Hermione. Il détestait tout le monde, mais pourtant il prenait la peine de se mettre à risque vis-à-vis de Voldemort en tentant de les mettre en garde. Tout comme il avait protégé la plupart des élèves lors de l'année des ténèbres. Et cependant, s'il n'y avait pas eu la mère de Harry, si qui que ce soit d'autre se fut trouvé sur le chemin de Voldemort à la place de Lily Potter, jamais Rogue n'aurait trahit le seigneur des ténèbres…

Hermione se demanda un instant à quel point Voldemort pensait avoir réussi à changer la loyauté de Rogue, et à quel point Rogue avait vraiment changé de loyauté. Elle était plutôt convaincue que Rogue n'œuvrait que pour le souvenir qu'il avait de Lily Evans, et ce souvenir pouvait le pousser dans n'importe quel camp. Rejoindre de nouveau Voldemort contre la vie de Harry. Tenter de tuer Voldemort pour être responsable de la mort de Lily. Laisser tomber Dumbledore pour avoir mis Lily en danger. Fournir des informations aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'ils puissant protéger Harry…

Non, Voldemort n'était pas stupide, il savait surement que la loyauté de Rogue était au mieux changeante. Mais peut-être pensait-il pouvoir toujours utiliser Rogue pour délivrer de fausses informations à Dumbledore… Quelle que soit la situation, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de peine pour Rogue. Sa position, coincée en Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort, était surement l'une des moins enviables de cette satanée guerre.

oOoOoOo

Le premier samedi après la nuit de Samain Albus Dumbledore se rendit dans les archives Moldues contenant toute la documentation relative à l'ancien orphelinat où Tom Riddle avait grandi.

La situation commençait à ne plus être tenable. Voldemort parvenait à se promener librement dans Poudlard pour y exécuter des rituels. Harry et ses amis tentaient d'explorer les profondeurs de Poudlard la nuit de Samain, faisant fi de tout bon sens. Severus semblait encore plus torturé que d'habitude, mais refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Et il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts cet après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait eu aucune victime certes, mais c'était probablement un coup de chance.

Il allait falloir qu'il en apprenne rapidement plus sur l'enfance de Voldemort s'il voulait véritablement avancer. Il ne pouvait continuer à chercher complètement à l'aveugle des lieux où des Horcruxes pourraient bien être cachés. Et il connaissait Tom. Il y aurait forcement une dimension symbolique aux cachettes et aux Horcruxes.

oOoOoOo

La première chose que Harry perçut était un reniflement dédaigneux. Avant que la fumée ne se dissipe et ne laisse place à la silhouette de la Mort, toujours aussi étrangement jeune et féminine. Seul son regard qui semblait être un gouffre sans fond faisait ressortir sa nature mystique.

– C'est quoi ça ? Tu fais de la poésie maintenant Potter ? fit sèchement la Mort. Gouffre sans fond et nature mystique, n'importe quoi…

Ça y était, il regrettait déjà d'avoir de nouveau invoqué la Mort.

– Mes barrières d'Occlumencie sont vraiment si lamentables que cela ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

– L'Occlumencie est quelque chose qui arrête les sorciers mon petit maître des reliques, pas quelqu'un comme moi, répondit la Mort avec un sourire satisfait.

Super. Comme si la Mort n'était pas déjà suffisamment pénible sans cela, pensa Harry. La Mort se contenta de le regarder avec ennui.

– Ça a marché cette fois-ci n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry. Vous avez été obligée de répondre à mon appel.

Cela lui en avait pris du temps d'ailleurs, de modifier et re-modifier le rituel jusqu'à y inclure correctement des éléments que la Mort ne pourrait rejeter. Comme la cape et la pierre. Mais ils avaient besoin de réponses. Ils avaient besoin de tous les avantages qu'ils pourraient accumuler.

Parce que Harry doutait que la trêve instable qu'ils avaient actuellement avec Voldemort puisse tenir longtemps. Par Merlin, Voldemort tentait déjà de tester leurs limites son attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille. Et bien sûr, lorsque le quatuor avait débarqué en furie au château de Serpentard, Voldemort avait feint la plus grande innocence en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment lui reprocher des attaques qui ne faisaient aucun mort.

– Si tu espérais pouvoir me poser des questions, rappeler que je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré n'est pas vraiment une bonne stratégie, fit remarquer la Mort.

– Je peux toujours ne pas vous libérer tant que je n'ai pas de réponses à mes questions, répliqua Harry.

La Mort l'ignora et entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce où ils étaient, détaillant les murs vides de la salle de classe que Harry avait choisie – il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser la Salle sur Demande puisque Hermione semblait quasiment y vivre en ce moment –.

– Ces murs en pierre sont vraiment déprimants, commenta la Mort après quelques instants de silence. Et sois honnête mon petit maître des reliques, tu n'as aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ma présence.

– Mais vous non plus, répondit Harry d'un ton buté.

La Mort se retourna légèrement pour lui lancer un regard dubitatif qu'il soutint résolument, et un sourire effrayant finit par étirer les lèvres de la Mort.

– Cela pourrait presque être intéressant, fit la Mort. À ton avis, combien de centaines d'années faudrait-il que tu attendes avant de me faire craquer ?

– Centaines d'années ? releva Harry. Cela veut dire que je ne peux plus mourir ?

Cela serait presque ironique au final, que ce soit lui et non Voldemort qui soit immortel, alors que tout ce que lui voulait, c'était de pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille avec Ginny et leur famille à venir.

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela, répondit cependant la Mort d'une voix totalement neutre.

Elle recommença alors à observer les murs qui n'avaient absolument rien de fascinant. Harry retint un soupir, et se concentra sur la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu de nouveau appeler la Mort.

– Pourquoi l'Horcruxe reviendrait-il avec moi si jamais je revenais d'entre les morts ? demanda Harry. Ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois.

– Si tu ne me libères pas Harry Potter, je vais me faire un plaisir de te raconter comment tes enfants ont souffert lorsqu'ils sont morts lors de l'explosion de la source de magie. Tes enfants, tes neveux, tes amis…

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui lui lança un regard dubitatif. Mais lorsque la Mort commença une description bien trop détaillée de la mort de son fils James, en parlant de la peur qu'il avait éprouvé dans les derniers moments, de la douleur, de son sentiment de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas en avoir fait assez, alors Harry craqua et termina brutalement le rituel, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la Mort disparut enfin.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine :)


	31. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 30 –** Novembre - Décembre 1995

Voldemort regarda avec dédain la petite maison proprette devant lui. Il ne savait même pas si cette visite lui apporterait des réponses. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la rage de Potter lorsqu'il avait parlé des Moldus. Savoir si c'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait potentiellement tourner à son avantage. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus le serment les liants, il ne pouvait plus faire confiance aux réponses de Hermione à ses questions. À supposer qu'elle accepte d'y répondre en premier lieu…

Il s'était donc décidé à aller creuser du côté des seuls Moldus en lien avec Potter dont Hermione lui avait précédemment parlé, les Dursley. Il ne pourrait extraire leurs souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lors de la première vie de Potter bien sûr, mais il pourrait au moins savoir ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black adopte Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci avait 7 ans.

Voldemort lança un sortilège pour évaluer les défenses autour de la maison, mais il n'y avait qu'une vieille protection du sang, tellement affaiblie par le temps qu'il la fit disparaitre avec facilité. L'instant d'après il avançait avec confidence dans l'allée, ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il s'arrêta sur le perron, et d'une poussée de magie activa la sonnette, qui résonna dans la maison.

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande et sèche avec un cou trop long. Son visage sembla se décomposer lorsqu'elle remarqua sa tenue, et elle tenta de refermer la porte, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Il n'est pas là, fit-elle rapidement. Il n'a pas été là depuis des années. Allez-vous-en.

C'était donc elle la tante de Harry Potter. Elle n'aurait pas pu paraitre plus différente de sa sœur la flamboyante Lily Evans.

– Je ne pense pas non, Madame Dursley, fit-il d'une voix faussement polie. J'aimerais grandement discuter avec vous et avec votre mari.

Pétunia Dursley essaya désespérément de refermer la porte une fois de plus, la poussant avec ses deux mains, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas le moins du monde. D'un geste Voldemort fit reculer la femme de plusieurs pas, et rentra dans la maison, la porte claquant finalement derrière lui alors que Pétunia laissait échapper un cri de terreur.

– Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rugit une voix.

Un énorme homme émergea du salon. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Voldemort, et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui alors que sa moustache frémissait de colère.

– Vous là, sortez de chez moi espèce de monstre ! ordonna-t-il. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous et vos étrangetés.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial devant le grotesque de la situation. Lui, se faire menacer par un vulgaire Moldu ?

– Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ? fit une autre voix.

Et un nouvel individu émergea du salon, copie presque conforme de son père jusque dans les multiples doubles mentons et les yeux ternes. Sa mère tenta de lui faire signe de retourner dans le salon, mais l'adolescent avait les yeux rivés sur son père et resta figé en plein milieu du passage.

– Comme c'est charmant d'avoir toute cette petite famille réunie, commenta Voldemort avec cruauté.

– Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! vociféra Vernon Dursley en s'avançant légèrement vers lui.

Sa femme cependant semblait s'être rendue compte qu'il était dangereux, et tirait sur la manche de son mari pour essayer, en vain, de le calmer.

– Incarcerem, Endoloris, lança Voldemort avec nonchalance.

Vernon Dursley se retrouva ligoté contre le mur, alors que Dudley Dursley s'effondrait au sol en hurlant à pleins poumons. Pétunia Dursley se jeta à genoux entre son fils et lui.

– Arrêtez, s'il vous plait arrêtez, laissez mon fils tranquille, je vous en prie !

Voldemort leva son sortilège, ne voulant rendre le Moldu fou aussi tôt, et celui-ci resta affalé sur le sol, pathétiquement agité de sanglots.

– Comment osez-vous ! s'indigna Vernon Dursley.

– J'ose parce que je suis Lord Voldemort Monsieur Dursley, fit Voldemort.

Pétunia Dursley émit un son étranglé.

– Je n'en ai rien à… rugit Vernon en postillonnant.

– Tais-toi Vernon ! l'interrompit Pétunia. Tais-toi tout de suite. C'est lui. Le mage noir. Celui qui… celui qui…

– Celui qui a tué votre sœur Pétunia Dursley, effectivement, compléta Voldemort. Et son mari. Et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres.

Vernon Dursley sembla enfin comprendre qu'il était plus sage pour lui de se taire, et il focalisa son énergie sur les liens qui le retenaient. Comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

– S'il vous plait, nous vous dirons tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne faites pas de mal à mon Dudley, implora Pétunia Dursley, toujours à genoux devant lui.

Et dans son regard pourtant sans intérêt il put y lire sa détermination de tout faire pour protéger son enfant, au point de potentiellement mourir à sa place. Quelle étrangeté que ce fût le seul point commun entre les deux sœurs, leur détermination sans faille à sauver leur progéniture. Un dévouement stupide selon Voldemort, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser certains humains à mourir pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

– Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Pétunia Dursley se releva en tremblant, et Voldemort ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Refusant de s'approcher plus que cela de ces individus, il la força d'un sortilège à le regarder droit dans les yeux, avant de lancer son attaque de Legilimancie.

Voir Potter dans le corps d'un bébé puis d'un enfant était particulièrement perturbant. Parce que maintenant qu'il savait qui ils étaient, Voldemort pouvait voir que son regard était celui d'un adulte. Et évidemment, la magie dont il faisait preuve pour éloigner sa famille n'aurait normalement pas pu être maitrisée par un enfant aussi jeune.

Visiblement, Harry Potter s'était débrouillé dans cette vie pour avoir aussi peu d'interactions que possible avec son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin. Ce qui ne lui apprenait donc pas vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa première vie. Il plongea plus profondément dans les souvenirs de Pétunia Dursley, remontant au moment où elle venait tout juste de récupérer la garde du bébé.

– Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces horreurs ! hurlait Vernon Dursley. Jetons cette atrocité dehors ! Hors de question qu'il contamine Dudley.

– Nous ne pouvons pas le jeter Vernon, répondait Pétunia d'une voix faible. Ils vont nous surveiller. Ils le sauront si nous le faisons partir d'ici.

– C'est de ta faute ! rugissait Vernon. C'est dans tes gênes pourris qu'il y a cette atrocité !

– Non Vernon, non, démentait Pétunia. Pas moi, jamais. C'était Lily. C'était elle le monstre.

– Nous allons l'exorciser de cette horreur Pétunia, tu m'entends ? Jamais il ne devra entendre parler de quoi que ce soit de magique. Jamais ! Nous allons lui sortir cela de la peau par un travail juste et honnête ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne normal !

Voldemort sortit de l'esprit de Pétunia Dursley, laissant celle-ci s'effondrer sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur. Il savait très bien ce qui ressortait de ce genre de discours. Dumbledore était vraiment idiot. Avait-il tenté de créer un nouveau lui avec Harry Potter en le laissant dans cette famille ? En le laissant souffrir aux mains de Moldus qui avaient voulu anéantir la magie en lui ?

– Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme monstre ? fit Vernon Dursley, le sortant de ses pensées.

L'homme était rouge de colère, et suait à grosses gouttes tout en essayant toujours de se libérer de ses liens. Voldemort lui envoya distraitement un Doloris tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire des Dursley. Il doutait qu'il puisse s'en servir comme d'une monnaie d'échange intéressante.

Et il ne pouvait même pas simplement les tuer. Les tuer comme il avait tué bien des années plus tôt les Moldus qui avaient osé tenter de corriger sa propre monstruosité lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Le serment était peut-être caduc entre lui et le quatuor, mais la situation était déjà particulièrement instable sans cela. Et le quatuor suffisamment stupidement idéaliste pour potentiellement déclencher une guerre ouverte contre lui s'il les tuait.

D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort détacha du mur Vernon Dursley, qui s'effondra à côté du reste de sa famille, et transplana en dehors de la pathétique maison proprette des Dursley. Cette expédition avait vraiment été une perte de temps.

oOoOoOo

Durant les mois de novembre et décembre, la situation avec Voldemort oscilla entre le à peine supportable et le catastrophique. Toutes leurs interactions étaient bâties sur un accord tacite comme quoi ils ne se dénonçaient pas les uns les autres, chacun tentant de s'y soustraire autant que possible, et en même temps tentent d'empêcher l'autre partie d'en faire autant.

Il y avait des choses qu'ils savaient être hors des limites. Si le quatuor parlait à Dumbledore ou à l'Ordre du Phénix, ou si Voldemort attaquait les proches du quatuor ou parlait d'eux au ministère, ce serait la fin de la possibilité d'un quelconque accord. Ce serait surement la fin du Royaume-Uni magique aussi, car un affrontement entre eux serait inévitablement sanglant.

Mais il y avait d'autres choses qui étaient plus floues. Voldemort avait continué à ordonner des attaques qui ne faisaient aucun mort, ni même aucun blessé grave, et qui visaient plus à faire du bruit qu'à faire des victimes. Elles visaient surement plus à les énerver eux qu'à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

De l'autre côté, si le quatuor n'avait rien dit à Dumbledore, ils avaient cependant parfois attaqué certaines des résidences des mangemorts les plus connus, telles que le Manoir Lestrange, ou la demeure des Dolohov dans le Somerset, lorsque Voldemort enchainait un peu trop souvent ses attaques. Ce qui incitait d'autant plus Voldemort à faire preuve de mauvaise volonté.

Résultat, durant tout l'automne 1995 Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny durent de temps à autre disparaitre subitement de Poudlard pour contrer une action des mangemorts, attaquer les arrières-bases de Voldemort, ou même pour tenter une fois de plus de négocier avec Voldemort. Mais à chaque fois leurs discussions tournaient au vinaigre, et aucun ne parvenait à s'entendre sur un accord qui soit satisfaisant pour les deux parties.

Du point de vue politique, la situation n'était pas brillante non plus pour le quatuor. Ils ne parvenaient à rien de concret contre David Morrello. Pas en étant la plupart du temps au château. Et en plus ils avaient finalement pu savoir pourquoi Voldemort s'était autant intéressé à la loi de McLaggen maintenant qu'elle était passée. C'était une loi régulant les pouvoirs du Ministre de la Magie, et si elle était au global censée, il y avait dedans quelques judicieuses failles qui pourraient permettre à un Ministre de la Magie de légalement instaurer une dictature de son propre chef en cas d'urgence pour la sécurité du pays.

Mais tout n'était pas non plus négatif. Ils avaient continué à pousser la persona politique de Harry, qui commençait à prendre petit à petit à l'opposé de la sphère d'influence de David Morrello.

– Tu es sûre que tu veux encore passer tes vacances de Noël là-bas Hermione ? demanda Ron à mi-voix.

Ils étaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec Neville et Luna, rentrant tous sur Londres pour les vacances de Noël. La seule promesse utile que Hermione avait réussi à arracher à Voldemort, était le fait qu'il l'aide dans ses recherches pour la source lors des vacances de Noël. Elle était à peu près persuadée qu'il avait accepté surtout parce qu'il préférait encore n'avoir qu'elle avec lui, plutôt qu'ils débarquent tout le temps à quatre comme ils avaient tendance à le faire ces derniers temps dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre.

– Tu ne vas pas au square Grimmaurd ? demanda Neville.

Visiblement, Ron n'avait pas été assez discret.

– Non, répondit Hermione. Je vais chez… chez une connaissance.

Rien ne les empêchait maintenant de parler plus ouvertement avec Neville et Luna, mais Hermione ne voulaient pas les impliquer là-dedans. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop jeunes.

– Une connaissance ? releva Neville. Un ami de ta famille ?

– On peut dire ça comme cela, répondit Hermione en conservant un visage neutre.

Cela sembla satisfaire Neville, qui se tourna pour discuter avec Ginny, mais le regard de Luna resta étrangement rivé sur Hermione.

– Vous semblez très occupés cette année, fit-elle d'une voix chantante. Et il y a beaucoup de Joncheruines autour de vous depuis plusieurs semaines. Encore plus lorsque tu as mentionné ta connaissance.

– Oh, répondit Hermione. Cela n'est pas très bon n'est-ce pas ?

Leur magie devait être assez agitée pour que Luna fasse cette réflexion.

– Est-ce chez Lord Voldemort que tu vas ? demanda ensuite Luna de but en blanc.

– Pardon ? fit Hermione sous le choc.

Elle regarda Luna avec incrédulité, sans que cela ne semble perturber la blonde le moins du monde.

– Tu as loupé ton charme de mémoire au printemps dernier, fit Luna. Il n'a tenu que quelques semaines et ensuite je me suis rappelée de tout. Il m'avait semblé que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'implique alors je n'ai rien dit… mais depuis ce jour vous avez été de plus en plus agités…

Hermione éclata de rire. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait oublié sur le moment que l'étrange empathie magique de Luna la protégeait contre les charmes de mémoire classiques. Parce que ses pouvoirs subconscients permettaient de détecter l'utilisation de la magie sur sa propre mémoire. Du coup elle avait rempli sa part du serment en toute bonne foi, mais Luna n'en avait tout de même pas souffert.

– Excuse-nous Luna, fit-elle. Nous ne voulions pas te mettre en danger, et nous pensions que le charme de mémoire serait définitif.

– Je comprends, répondit Luna. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ce soir-là.

– Attendez, attendez, intervint Neville qui les regardait avec les yeux ronds. Vous parlez de quoi là ? Vous êtes en contact avec V… Voldemort ?

Les quatre voyageurs temporels échangèrent un regard et Harry inclina légèrement la tête. À contrecœur Hermione lança une dizaine de sortilèges de discrétion pour protéger leur compartiment sous le regard étonné de Neville. C'était vrai qu'usuellement ils évitaient d'utiliser le moindre sort d'un niveau au-delà des ASPICs devant leurs amis.

– Il est peut-être temps que nous vous avouions quelque chose, commença Harry. Quelque chose que nous n'avons dit à personne. Ni nos familles. Ni Dumbledore. Seul Voldemort sait… mais j'y reviendrai après.

Neville le regarda avec un regard perçant, et Hermione se demanda comment il allait réagir à ce qu'il allait apprendre. Elle désapprouvait l'idée d'informer Neville et Luna, l'idée de les impliquer là-dedans. Mais elle savait que Harry avait trop longtemps souffert de rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas toujours essayer de faire preuve d'honnêteté envers ses plus proches amis lorsque la vie lui tendait une perche.

– Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous paraisons être, continua Harry. Ginny, Ron, Hermione et moi avons déjà vécu une vie avant de nous retrouver de nouveau dans nos corps d'enfants, en gardant toutes nos connaissances et nos souvenirs.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure, ponctuée de multiples questions de Neville et Luna, pour leur expliquer la problématique de la source de magie du Pays de Galles et leur retour dans le temps, omettant toutefois de mentionner les reliques de la mort, les Horcruxes et quelques autres sujets sensibles.

– Et V… Voldemort alors ? demanda Neville. Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

– Il nous aide. Enfin plus ou moins, fit Hermione. Au départ nous sommes entrés en contact avec lui car toutes nos recherches nous menaient vers les écrits de Salazar Serpentard, et que ceux-ci étaient tous en sa possession. Et de fil en aiguille nous nous sommes retrouvés à avoir besoin de lui pour avancer parce que la problématique des sources touche aux fondateurs, et qu'il est le seul descendant connu encore vivant. C'est pour cela que je vais aller au château de Serpentard ces vacances. Et en même temps nous essayons de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et de contrer ses mangemorts.

Neville sembla hésiter un instant, avant de finalement se résoudre à demander ce qui lui trottait par la tête.

– Et les Lestrange, vous vous êtes alliés avec eux aussi ?

– Surement pas ! s'exclama Harry. Non Neville, nous ne cautionnons aucun des agissements des mangemorts, ni de Voldemort lui-même en fait. Aucune mort, aucune discrimination.

Tout comme Hermione, il ne dit cependant pas que c'était eux qui étaient responsables du retour de Lord Voldemort cette fois-ci, que c'était eux qui étaient responsables du fait qu'il était maintenant au courant que tant que Harry était vivant ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, ou encore qu'ils n'étaient même pas surs de pouvoir le vaincre en duel.

– Je vous connais, fit finalement Neville. Et je me doute que vous essayez d'agir pour le mieux, mais c'est dur pour moi d'imaginer que vous êtes en contact avec V… Voldemort.

– Bien sûr, souffla Ginny. C'est normal.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Dumbledore au courant ? demanda Neville.

Hermione haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

– Pendant longtemps nous n'avons pas pu à cause d'un serment inviolable, fit Ron. Et maintenant, si jamais nous le faisons, Voldemort rentrera en guerre ouverte contre le monde sorcier. Nous ne pouvons risquer cela.

– Voulez-vous que je le fasse ? proposa Neville.

– Surtout pas, intervint Ginny. D'une, nous ne voulons pas que vous vous en mêliez, de près ou de loin. Et de deux, Voldemort saura de toute façon que cela vient de nous.

– Nous ne devons être que des enfants à vos yeux, intervint Luna. Mais si nous pouvons vous aider n'hésitez pas.

Neville approuva, et Hermione ressentit un intense élan d'affection envers Luna et Neville. Tant de confiance était incroyablement touchant. Ils auraient pu – dû peut-être – les considérer avec dégout et s'éloigner d'eux. Mais Neville et Luna prouvaient une fois de plus qu'ils étaient des amis merveilleux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que Neville ne le brise.

– Voulez-vous que nous vous laissions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Vous devez trouver cela sans intérêt de discuter avec nous…

– Non, non, répondit Harry. Nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir avec nous, au contraire. Nous avons toujours été amis tous les six.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Neville.

– Bien sûr, répondit Ginny.

Le visage de Neville sembla s'illuminer pour la première fois depuis le début de leur récit, et un magnifique sourire orna le visage de Luna.

oOoOoOo

La descente du Poudlard Express fut comme toujours chaotique, les parents et leurs enfants se pressants sur le petit quai, mais pourtant Hermione le repéra immédiatement. Il n'était pas venu sous sa véritable forme bien sûr, mais tout comme il savait parfaitement identifier les traits caractéristiques de son visage qu'elle ne changeait pas par des glamours, elle savait identifier les siens. Et elle reconnaissait aussi le quelque chose dans sa posture, dans la façon dont il observait le quai, dans la façon dont il l'observait elle, qui criait qu'il était Lord Voldemort.

– Il est venu te chercher, fit remarquer Harry.

Lui aussi l'avait immédiatement repéré.

– Harry ! retentit une voix joyeuse. Et Hermione, Ginny et Ron bien sûr ! Ah, Luna et Neville aussi, bonjour, bonjour !

Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras, et fit de même avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Il sembla hésiter un instant devant Neville et Luna avant de les serrer dans ses bras aussi.

– Ne les étouffe pas Sirius, fit calmement Remus qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux.

Il tendit la main pour caresser doucement Pattenrond qui ronronna avec contentement dans les bras de Hermione, et celle-ci lui fit un sourire. Arthur et Molly Weasley les avaient aussi repérés et venaient vers eux, alors que Neville et Luna allaient retrouver leur famille plus loin sur le quai.

– Je n'ai pas toute la journée Hermione.

La voix était froide et tranchante, contrastant avec l'ambiance joyeuse, et tous se tournèrent vers le dernier arrivant.

– J'aurai pu me débrouiller seule, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir après tout.

– Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille d'Hermione ? fit Sirius. Je suis Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry.

Son discours était joyeux, mais il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle dans une attitude protectrice, surement alerté par le ton froid de l'échange.

– Je suis George Davies, un ami de la famille d'Hermione, répondit Voldemort d'un ton qui était à la limite du condescendant. Nous nous sommes arrangés avec ses parents pour que je passe la chercher.

Hermione eut un léger sourire amusé. Elle était sure qu'il y avait des milliers de George Davies au Royaume-Uni. Quant à ses parents, ils pensaient qu'elle passait ses vacances chez Harry, et qu'elle ne reviendrait que pour le repas du 25 au midi.

– Vous êtes Moldu ? demanda alors Arthur Weasley avec excitation.

Hermione entendit Ron étouffer une exclamation incrédule, et elle saisit discrètement sa baguette en voyant le visage de Voldemort devenir encore plus froid.

– Voyons papa, ne soit pas aussi direct, intervint Ginny en faisant légèrement reculer Arthur.

– Merci d'être venu me chercher monsieur Davies, fit rapidement Hermione. C'est très aimable à vous. Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, merci pour l'invitation pour Noël, je me joindrai comme d'habitude avec plaisir.

Elle déposa Pattenrond dans les bras de Ginny, avant de s'avancer résolument, d'attraper le bras gauche de Voldemort et, après un dernier regard vers ses amis, elle entraina celui-ci vers la sortie.

– Un Moldu, grommela Voldemort. Il y a vraiment des Avada qui se perdent.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous à prit de venir me chercher aussi ? rétorqua Hermione.

– Ah, c'est que j'ai changé certaines protections du château, et tu n'aurais surement pas apprécié de tenter de les traverser sans moi. Vos visites continuelles commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer.

S'il avait effectivement pris la peine de venir la chercher, il avait surement dû mettre en place des protections particulièrement agressives, il faudrait qu'elle en touche un mot à ses amis pour les prévenir. La pensée que Harry, Ron et Ginny ne pourraient potentiellement plus forcer leur passage au château de Serpentard était loin d'être rassurante.

Il y avait un serment entre Voldemort et le quatuor comme quoi aucun des deux de tenterait de blesser l'autre durant les journées qu'ils passeraient ensemble, mais Voldemort pouvait très bien briser ce serment, et même si ses amis seraient alors prévenus, ils ne pourraient surement pas intervenir à temps.

Son seul réconfort était la pensée que les conséquences d'une quelconque attaque sur elle de la part de Voldemort étaient surement bien plus embêtantes pour lui que le potentiel plaisir qu'il pourrait éprouver à la tuer.

oOoOoOo

– J'ai fait une liste de tous les lieux potentiels où les fondateurs auraient pu cacher les ouvrages traitants des sources de magie, est-ce que vous pourriez jeter un œil ? demanda Hermione en tendant quelques parchemins à Voldemort.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans son bureau, comme souvent, Hermione les jambes croisées sous elle sur un fauteuil, et Voldemort à son bureau.

– Quelles sources as-tu utilisées ? demanda-t-il tout en faisant voler les feuillets vers lui.

– Essentiellement toutes les biographies publiques de la vie de fondateurs, ainsi que ceux de leurs ouvrages auxquels j'avais accès, répondit Hermione.

Voldemort se plongea dans la liste et attrapa rapidement sa plume, raturant visiblement des lignes et rajoutant des notes.

– Est-ce que tu souhaites que nous allions voir ensemble certains de ces lieux ? demanda Voldemort.

– Je voudrais d'abord finaliser la liste, et essayer de la rendre aussi précise que possible, répondit Hermione. Ensuite, pourquoi pas.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort fit apparaitre sur la table devant elle tous les ouvrages des fondateurs qu'il avait, appliquant au passage le charme de Herpo l'Infâme sur ceux de Serpentard. Hermione le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'accord sur la situation générale, une trêve académique s'était automatiquement créée entre eux maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Ils avaient le rituel de Njörd, et ils avaient les reliques, mais ils étaient encore loin de pouvoir appliquer un nouveau rituel de Njörd sur de nouveaux objets pour stabiliser la source. Parce que comme toujours, il leur manquait des informations sur les sources elles-mêmes.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu avais d'autres ouvrages des fondateurs en ta propre possession, fit soudainement Voldemort.

– Effectivement, confirma Hermione. Vous voulez les lire ?

– Je ne serai pas contre.

Hermione récupéra son sac à bandoulière qui trainait sur le sol, jeta quelques sortilèges dessus, et fit léviter celui-ci jusqu'à Voldemort.

– Ils seront sur le devant de la bibliothèque, indiqua-t-elle.

Voldemort sembla regarder avec une certaine fascination son sac, avant de l'ouvrir et de plonger résolument l'un de ses bras dedans, et d'en ressortir plusieurs livres.

– C'est de la belle magie, commenta-t-il.

Hermione sentit un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Créer des sortilèges était loin d'être facile, et elle était particulièrement fière de ceux-ci.

– Le résultat de dizaines d'années de réflexion, répondit-elle. C'est le premier objet que j'ai enchanté après avoir récupéré une baguette dans cette vie.

Hermione reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle lisait, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui l'embêtait depuis des années.

– Je me suis toujours demandée… comment est-ce que la bibliothèque du château est protégée ? fit-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle était toujours inaccessible après avoir enlevé les protections liées au Fourchelangue, et celles liées à votre sang.

– Un fidelitas, lié non à la bibliothèque, mais aux livres eux-mêmes, répondit succinctement Voldemort.

Visiblement, il s'était déjà plongé dans quoi que ce soit qu'il faisait.

– Nous avions prévu d'aller vérifier l'état de la source ce soir, fit-elle cependant. Je me doute que vous êtes déjà allé voir celle-ci de votre côté, mais ce serait intéressant d'y aller tous ensemble.

Voldemort lui lança un regard sceptique, mais elle savait qu'il viendrait.

oOoOoOo

Tout semblait parfaitement calme autour d'eux, les branches des arbres bougeant très légèrement avec le vent, et la neige tombant en continu. À part cela il n'y avait pas un bruit, contrairement au printemps ou à l'été lorsque des dizaines d'oiseaux se rassemblaient autour de la source. Celle-ci se trouvait juste devant eux, ressemblant à un simple petit lac, à l'exception de sa couleur, un bleu luminescent qui illuminait les alentours.

Les Moldus ne pouvaient la voir bien sûr, mais elle avait alimenté certaines légendes, comme celle du lac de la fée Viviane, et c'était vrai que le paysage avait quelque chose de féerique. Ce n'était pas la plus impressionnante des sources – l'une d'entre elle se trouvait au sommet d'une montagne inaccessible au Tibet – ni la plus étonnante – celle du Zimbabwe semblait être faite de feu liquide – mais elle avait une sorte de charme confortant, un peu comme le château de Poudlard, et cela faisait d'elle la source favorite de Hermione.

– Cette source manque véritablement de prestance, commenta Voldemort avec une pointe de mépris.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout de monde.

– J'imagine que vous préférez celle d'Ouzbékistan ? fit Harry avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Celle-ci avait été abondement et luxueusement décorée par des générations de sorciers il y avait quelques millénaires de cela.

– Pas vraiment non, plutôt celle du Mexique, répondit Voldemort.

– Elle n'a rien d'incroyable, commenta Hermione avec étonnement.

– Pourtant toute la construction autour se base sur les trois nombres d'or de l'arithmancie, trois, cinq et sept.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais pas…

– Dites, je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer si vous parlez, intervint Ginny.

Voldemort lui lança un regard malveillant alors que Hermione faisait un geste d'excuse à Ginny, qui continua son sortilège de diagnostic. Hermione vit Voldemort observer avec attention les mouvements de baguette de Ginny, et sut qu'il était en train de mémoriser le sortilège qu'elle avait inventé pour l'occasion. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait trouvé stupide la présomption qu'il puisse reproduire un sortilège en l'ayant vu exécuté une seule fois, mais elle ne mettait pas cela hors de portée de Voldemort.

Ginny finalisa son sortilège quelques minutes plus tard, et différents courants de magie s'illuminèrent au sein de la source, rendant la vue encore plus irréelle. La majorité du flot se concentrait au centre de la source, tournant sur lui-même, et semblant plonger dans le sol au centre. Mais quelques filaments se perdaient vers l'extérieur de la source, disparaissant dès qu'ils s'en trouvaient trop loin.

– Elle ne semble pas avoir bougé, fit Ron.

– Elle s'est tout de même un peu détériorée depuis cet été, répondit Ginny à qui le sortilège avait renvoyé des informations que les autres ne pouvaient voir. La destruction des Horcruxes et la réparation des reliques ont légèrement endigué le processus, mais à partir du moment où l'instabilité a commencé c'était de toute façon déjà trop tard.

– Nous sommes à combien de déviation ? demanda Hermione.

– 0,14 pourcents, répondit Ginny.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête.

– Ce qui nous emmène vers 2050 pour la perte totale de contrôle. Nous avons gagné une dizaine d'années.

– Pas sûr que cela en vaille vraiment le prix, grommela Ginny en jetant un regard noir à Voldemort.

Celui-ci l'ignora royalement et se rapproche de la source, observant avec attention les différents courants.

– Tu penses que tu pourras trouver dans les livres cachés par les fondateurs une façon de confiner de nouveau les émanations ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

– Peut-être pas directement, fit Hermione. Mais au moins suffisamment d'éléments pour que nous puissions reproduire ce que les fondateurs ont fait avec le rituel de Njörd et les reliques. Ils ont dû se trouver confrontés à une quelconque déviation pour une raison ou pour une autre, et réussir à la colmater.

Voldemort lui lança un regard moqueur qui exaspéra Hermione.

– Je vous en prie, partagez vos hypothèses si les miennes sont tellement risibles, fit Hermione sèchement.

– S'ils avaient dû lutter contre une _quelconque_ déviation, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de cacher tous les livres parlant des sources. C'est les fondateurs qui ont dû déclencher l'instabilité à l'origine selon toute évidence.

Hermione haussa les épaules, pas convaincue. Il fallait être stupide pour tenter de jouer avec la magie des sources, et les fondateurs étaient loin d'être stupides.

– Nous allons rentrer de notre côté, annonça Harry. Tu nous rejoins demain en début d'après-midi Hermione ?

– Tout à fait, fit-elle.

Elle passerait la matinée du 24 décembre au château de Serpentard, mais ensuite il serait temps pour elle de retrouver d'abord la majorité de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaud, puis sa propre famille le lendemain.

En attendant, elle allait passer la nuit dans le cottage des Potter qui lui avait déjà servi de refuge l'hiver dernier, ne voulant risquer de dormir au même endroit que Voldemort. Pour le moment il ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser sa chance.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	32. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 31 –** Décembre 1995 – Janvier 1996

Drago Malefoy repoussa les mains de sa mère qui ajustait pour la troisième fois le col de sa chemise. Narcissa se recula d'un pas, avant de le toiser de haut en bas d'un œil attentif.

– Chaque année tu deviens un jeune homme encore plus magnifique que la précédente mon fils, fit Narcissa.

– Mère, soupira Drago avec humeur.

Il n'avait plus dix ans par Merlin. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa mère pour pouvoir s'habiller correctement pour la soirée de Noël. Et n'était-elle donc pas capable de lui faire confiance ? À moins qu'il n'y ait une vraie raison pour que sa mère soit aussi pointilleuse ce soir, et Drago se glaça à cette pensée.

– Est-ce qu' _il_ sera là mère ? demanda-t-il.

Il se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser au seigneur des ténèbres sans se sentir intrinsèquement terrifié.

– Il ne sera pas là Drago, répondit sa mère. Selon ton père le seigneur des ténèbres sera très occupé durant ces vacances sur des projets qui lui sont propres. Je ne t'aurais pas fait rentrer sinon…

Le ton de sa mère était comme toujours très maitrisé, mais Drago nota la fugace lueur d'inquiétude qui était passée dans ses yeux à la mention du seigneur des ténèbres, et sa chambre lui parut soudain trop grande, trop silencieuse, trop menaçante. Même ici il ne se sentait plus à l'abri du monde extérieur.

– Est-ce que… commença Drago avant de s'arrêter subitement.

Le regard de sa mère sembla le transpercer et il vit ses traits s'adoucir très légèrement.

– Oui mon Drago ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je t'en prie.

– Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va gagner mère ? demanda Drago à mi-voix.

Le regard de sa mère se fit mortellement sérieux, avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant sans nul doute à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

– Il va gagner Drago, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques fois, mais il ne fait aucun doute que le seigneur des ténèbres qui nous est revenu d'entre les morts va prendre le pouvoir. Il n'y a pas aujourd'hui de sorcier plus exceptionnel que lui.

Drago resta silencieux. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, et il était globalement heureux de savoir que le seigneur des ténèbres allait rendre leur gloire passée aux sorciers, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces idiots de Gryffondor. Potter, la sang-de-bourbe, les Weasley, et tous les autres… Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu un mot ou un geste déplacé à son encontre ou à celle des Serpentard qui venaient à leur club. Et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était d'une naïveté affligeante, ou si au contraire ce groupe n'était pas capable de rallier bien de plus de personnes derrière eux sans même user de violence.

– Drago ? Tout va bien ? demanda sa mère.

– Bien sur mère.

– Il est temps de descendre, ton père et Bella vont nous attendre sinon.

Drago acquiesça. Il ne servait pas à grand-chose de penser à Potter et son groupe de toute façon. Aussi incroyablement compétents qu'ils soient pour des sorciers de leur âge, ils ne feraient pas le poids contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

oOoOoOo

– Tu vas vraiment aller faire un repérage des lieux avec Voldemort Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Hermione referma le livre qu'elle lisait à moitié et se pencha vers Ron. C'était la nuit de Noël, après le long repas qui avait eu lieu au Square Grimmaurd, et le quatuor prolongeait la soirée dans la chambre de Harry.

– Juste faire un tour de loin, répondit-elle. Ensuite il faudra surement explorer un par un les plus prometteurs.

– En serons-nous vraiment capables ? demanda Harry. Si ce sont des protections posées par les fondateurs, elles peuvent s'avérer infranchissables. Comme Poudlard. Ou la bibliothèque du château de Serpentard.

– Aucune des deux ne sont vraiment infranchissables, répondit Ginny. Voldemort a réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard, et maintenant que Hermione m'a expliqué pour le fidelitas sur la bibliothèque du château de Serpentard, je devrais trouver un moyen de contourner ce type de protections. Je ne dis pas que ce sera rapide, mais nous devrions nous en sortir.

– Par Merlin, ma sœur est devenue une véritable cambrioleuse, commenta Ron avec un fatalisme feint.

– Cela devrait te rassurer, répondit Ginny. Au moins si un jour tu finis à Azkaban pour une connerie quelconque je devrais pouvoir m'y infiltrer pour t'en sortir.

Cela fit éclater de rire Ron, alors que Harry secouait la tête.

– Très bien, très bien, fit-il. Je vous fais confiance sur ce sujet, et je suis content de savoir que nous aurons bientôt de quoi avancer. De mon côté, j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle. J'ai de nouveau discuté avec la Mort.

Les trois autres se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

– Tu as sérieusement re-convoqué la mort ? demanda Ron. Tout seul ?

– Sympa la confiance, répondit Harry.

Mais son sourire démentait son ton.

– Et alors, à quel point c'était catastrophique ? demanda Ron.

– Eh bien, commença Harry, cela dépends des fois.

– Attends, tu as fait ça plusieurs fois ? s'exclama Ginny.

Harry sembla se ratiner légèrement et cela fit légèrement pouffer Hermione. C'était rassurant de savoir que Ginny avait encore un minimum d'autorité sur ce casse-cou de Harry Potter.

– Je voulais avoir quelque chose à dire lorsque je vous en parlerais, expliqua Harry. Enfin quelque chose d'autre que « j'ai convoqué la Mort, elle s'est moquée de moi, et j'ai dû la laisser partir lorsqu'elle a commencé à devenir véritablement insupportable ».

– Ce titre de maitre de la mort, c'est vraiment de la publicité mensongère, commenta Ron.

– Totalement, confirma Harry avec un sourire. Mais je lui ai prouvé que moi aussi je pouvais être particulièrement insupportable.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Qu'est-ce que son idiot d'ami avait bien pu faire ?

– Harry… fit-elle d'ailleurs. Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose d'incommensurablement stupide. Comme énerver la Mort.

Et là, forcément, Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et Ginny et Ron éclatèrent de rire devant le regard noir de Hermione. Franchement, ils n'avaient aucun instinct de survie. Aucun des trois, et Harry encore moins que les autres.

– Ne me regarde pas comme cela Hermione, répondit Harry. Mon plan a parfaitement marché !

– Et quel était ce fameux plan ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre glaciale.

Le seul résultat pendant quelques instants fut de faire redoubler de rire Ron et Ginny, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

– J'ai convoqué la Mort tous les jours à des heures différentes. Il a fallu trois semaines pour que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente.

– Un terrain d'entente ? demanda Ginny.

– Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que je la convoquais elle se débrouillait pour que je lui re-accorde sa liberté en me racontant des choses de plus en plus horribles sur la morts des gens.

Ginny fit une grimace.

– Au bout de trois semaines j'ai fini par lui dire ironiquement que quitte à ce qu'elle me raconte des histoires d'horreur, autant que je fasse du thé pour faire passer le temps, reprit Harry. Elle m'a alors raconté comment elle adorait le thé depuis que le Tea Act et la Boston Tea Party avaient posé les bases de la guerre d'indépendance américaine.

– Pardon ? fit Ron. Elle t'a fait un cours d'histoire ?

– Le cours d'histoire le plus passionnant qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, fit Harry. Depuis nous prenons le thé ensemble une à deux fois par semaine et elle me raconte les morts les plus insolites des plus grandes guerres de l'histoire.

– C'est le passetemps le plus bizarre dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, commenta Ginny.

Et Hermione n'était surtout absolument pas sure que passer du temps avec la Mort allait avoir une bonne influence sur Harry.

– Pas une seule remarque de ta part Hermione, tu passes tes vacances de Noël avec Voldemort, fit Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais le plus important c'est que j'ai fini par apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

– Vraiment ? fit Ron.

– Je suis immortel. Je ne peux mourir que si je le décide. Parce que je suis le maître de la Mort, et que tant que je ne meurs pas je resterai le maître de la Mort. Ce qui prouve d'ailleurs qu'elle avait essayé de m'arnaquer lorsqu'elle nous a ramené dans le temps : elle m'avait proposé de me rendre immortel à ce moment-là, alors qu'en réalité je l'étais déjà.

Cela jeta un silence surpris sur la pièce.

– Personne ne peut donc te tuer ? fit Ginny. Je suis presque étonnée que tu ne te sois pas précipité pour aller tuer Voldemort.

– Je mentirai si je disais que je n'avais pas hésité, répondit Harry. Mais nous avons encore besoin de lui n'est-ce pas ? Et si nous engageons un duel contre lui, même si nous gagnons nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il ne coopèrera pas avec nous. Et puis… tant que nous ne savons pas quoi faire de l'Horcruxe en moi cela ne sert à rien. Je peux décider de mourir et de l'emporter avec moi, mais cela vous laissera seuls face à Voldemort, et tous les nouveaux moyens qu'il a dû mettre en place pour se protéger.

– Je cherche toujours un moyen d'enlever l'Horcruxe en toi sans te tuer Harry, fit Hermione. Mais je n'arrive pas à modifier suffisamment le rituel de Njörd pour le moment…

Harry poussa un soupir résigné qui serra le cœur de Hermione. Elle savait qu'il pensait que lorsqu'ils n'auraient enfin plus besoin de Voldemort il lui faudrait alors se suicider pour s'assurer qu'ils puissent vaincre Voldemort.

– Honnêtement, intervint Ginny, tu es parfois vraiment stupide Harry. Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses. Par rapport à ton Horcruxe, cela ne change rien par rapport à la situation d'avant. Mais par rapport au reste c'est juste génial. Tu ne peux pas mourir, sauf si tu le souhaites. Cela veut dire que si besoin, si Voldemort ne coopère pas un minimum avec nous, nous pourrons toujours compter sur toi pour le réduire à l'état de spectre. Et en attendant, je vais essayer d'aider Hermione avec cette adaptation du rituel de Njörd, pendant que Ron et toi vous vous occupez de la partie politique.

oOoOoOo

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret à Voldemort. Celui-ci était comme toujours plongé dans ses livres, des parchemins étalés sur son immense bureau. Lorsqu'elle était revenue après les fêtes de Noël ils avaient comme prévu fait le tour du monde en quelques jours pour aller visiter les lieux les plus évidents de sa liste ensemble.

Ecosse, Angleterre, Pays de Galles, Irlande, France, Espagne, Italie, Allemagne, Norvège, Autriche, Hongrie, Albanie, Grèce, Ukraine, Russie, Afrique du Sud, Zimbabwe, Ethiopie, Iran, Ouzbékistan, Inde, Tibet, Chine, Japon, Mexique, Pérou, Bolivie, Brésil.

C'était un premier repérage de différents lieux, permettant de raffiner la liste de Hermione. Un condensé en quelques jours de dizaines de magies et de cultures différentes, une étourdissante quantité de connaissances plus ou moins à portée de main qui avait grisée Hermione. Durant sa première vie, elle était toujours restée dans les clous de la loi, ne visitant les anciens lieux sorciers que lorsqu'elle en avait l'autorisation, qui était souvent extrêmement complexe à obtenir.

Mais là, Voldemort et elle avaient complétement fait fi de toute loi. Et tout comme lorsqu'ils avaient exploré le Norfolk sur les traces de Njörd, Hermione s'était rendue compte de toutes les choses fascinantes qu'elle n'avait jamais encore explorées auparavant. Voldemort s'était plus d'une fois moqué de son émerveillement, et surtout de sa tendance stupide selon lui à s'être auparavant limitée à ce qui était légal.

Il lui avait annoncé à la fin de leur périple qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas pour réaliser la visite minutieuse des différents lieux. Elle savait que c'était parce que cela prendrait des jours et des jours, pour des chances de réussite assez faibles, et qu'il préférait surement se concentrer sur son propre agenda. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que de parcourir le monde avec Lord Voldemort. Il était exaspérant, et elle devait se retenir plusieurs fois par jour de simplement tenter de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra, mais il connaissait tellement de choses que cela ne devrait pas être humainement possible.

Elle en avait tout de même profité pour lui faire enlever la malédiction qui pesait sur le poste de Défense Contre les Force du Mal en contrepartie. C'était une maigre consolation, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Alors comme elle savait qu'elle n'allait que peu le revoir après ces vacances, elle était restée au château de Serpentard même après qu'ils aient finit leur tour de reconnaissance et qu'elle n'avait en théorie plus besoin de lui. Il allait falloir qu'elle reparte. Dès le lendemain elle ne reviendrait plus, mais pour ce soir elle avait décidé de rester, et Voldemort n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Peut-être aussi parce que c'était la nuit du réveillon de la nouvelle année, et qu'elle ne parvenait à s'empêcher de trouver dommage que Voldemort passe le réveillon et son anniversaire seul. Même s'il en avait lui-même surement rien à faire, et qu'il semblait occuper ce soir comme tous les autres, en se plongeant dans des livres.

Par Merlin, il était encore pire qu'elle en fait, et Hermione eut soudain l'impression de comprendre ce que Harry, Ron et Ginny pouvait ressentir à toujours la voir le nez dans un livre. D'un geste de baguette, Hermione fit apparaitre une bouteille de vin, servit deux verres, et en fit léviter un jusqu'à Voldemort qui lui lança un regard surpris.

– Joyeux anniversaire, fit-elle d'un ton légèrement narquois.

Elle savait après tout qu'il détestait son anniversaire. Comme prévu le regard du mage noir devint méprisant, mais il prit tout de même le verre, humant le vin.

– J'ose espérer que cette bouteille ne vient pas de ma cave, fit Voldemort avec froideur.

– Je ne me serai pas permise, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voldemort trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le vin, avant d'en boire finalement une gorgée, et Hermione sourit avec satisfaction. Au moins maintenant cette soirée serait un peu différente des autres.

– J'ai même un cadeau, annonça-t-elle.

– Hors de question, fit Voldemort en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Ah, pourtant c'est la version originale de la « Méthodologie de Ptolémée », répondit Hermione, les yeux riants.

Voldemort sembla partagé entre exaspération et intérêt, et Hermione fit apparaitre le livre devant lui. C'était l'un des joyaux de sa bibliothèque du Norfolk, un livre inestimable, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle le connaissait par cœur maintenant. Voldemort jeta un autre regard noir au livre, avant de s'en saisir avec précaution et de l'ouvrir.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'attendais pas à des remerciements, précisa Hermione avec ironie.

Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais au bout de quelques pages de lecture il quitta son bureau et vint s'installer près du feu pour se resservir un verre de vin. Ils finirent ensuite par partager le canapé lorsque Voldemort lui posa quelques questions pointues sur ce qu'il lisait, et il envahit petit à petit son espace, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment proches pour que leurs épaules se touchent régulièrement et que leurs bras se frôlent.

Apres avoir brisé le serment ils s'étaient toujours vu avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, interrompant l'intimité qu'ils avaient été en train de développer à moitié contre leur grès au début de l'automne, et depuis son retour au château pour les vacances de Noël ils avaient volontairement mis une certaine distance entre eux.

Mais ce soir, avec le feu à côté d'eux, la neige dehors, et l'atmosphère détendue qu'ils avaient affectionnée depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait étrangement bien à côté de Voldemort. C'était l'opposé de leurs précédents rapprochements physiques. Aucune rage d'aucun des deux côtés, aucun ressentiment, ni même aucune sorte de compétitivité. C'était comme un moment hors du temps, et hors de toute logique.

Peut-être était-ce le vin aussi qui avait finalement délayée ses dernières objections, où le fait qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle, ou peut-être même la réalisation que jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un que de Voldemort, mais pour la première fois ce fut elle qui se tourna vers lui et qui l'embrassa.

Voldemort sembla surpris au début, et elle eut comme l'impression qu'il hésitait à la repousser par principe pour avoir osé faire cela, mais finalement il l'embrassa en retour. Immédiatement le calme détachement avec lequel Hermione avait analysé la situation disparut, et ses pensées furent submergées par la sensation divine de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Voldemort la colla encore plus contre lui, et elle entendit distraitement quelque chose tomber par terre – peut-être le livre qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur ses genoux –. Les mains de Hermione se retrouvèrent sur le torse du mage noir, s'agrippant presque désespérément à ses robes surement hors de prix alors qu'il intensifiait son baiser.

Puis Voldemort se releva brusquement, l'entrainant avec elle, et elle en profita pour s'éloigner légèrement de lui et respirer de nouveau alors qu'il semblait transpercer son âme de son regard rouge.

– Accompagne-moi, fit-il.

Ce n'était pas une demande. Pas vraiment un ordre non plus. Mais c'était tellement malsain, tellement immoral. Merlin, cet homme n'avait aucune humanité, et était à peu près à l'opposé sur l'échelle des valeurs de Hermione.

– Mais bien sûr, accepta-t-elle cependant.

Parce que elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stimulée qu'en sa compagnie pendant ces quelques jours, et qu'elle l'avait voulu lui, aussi proche d'elle que possible, pendant de nombreux mois, et que quitte à faire un pacte avec le diable, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Il passa son bras droit autour d'elle et il les fit transplaner immédiatement, les amenant dans l'une des chambres de visiteur du château de Serpentard – bien qu'elle soit décorée avec raffinement et dans les tons verts, Hermione était certaine que Voldemort avait mis en place des barrières ne laissant entrer personne dans sa véritable chambre et qu'il ne pouvait donc réellement s'agir de la sienne –.

– Je suis cent pour cent certain que je nierai que ceci est arrivé, fit Voldemort.

Hermione éclata de rire.

– Je suis assez certaine de le regretter aussi, pour une fois que nous sommes alignés, répondit elle.

– Manquerait plus que je sois régulièrement aligné avec une sang-de-bourbe, commenta Voldemort.

Elle sentit la main qu'il avait toujours dans son dos descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et sa robe suivre le mouvement.

– Vous êtes un meurtrier psychopathe, fit remarquer Hermione. Ce serait plutôt à moi de me plaindre.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Voldemort, et d'une impulsion de magie avait fait disparaitre sa robe, dévoilant la chemise et le pantalon qu'il portait dessous. Par Merlin, cela le mettait encore plus en valeur, comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

– J'aurais plutôt dit un homme ambitieux. Comme quoi, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous ne soyons plus alignés.

La robe de Hermione était maintenant à ses pieds, et Voldemort annula alors ses glamours, lui laissant simplement l'apparence de celle qu'elle serait dans une dizaine d'année. Et ensuite les mains de Voldemort l'attirèrent plus près de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Hermione ressentit immédiatement la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et se surprit à penser que cela aurait presque été moins étrange que son corps soit au contraire glacial.

– Heureusement, répondit Hermione, je me serais vraiment posée des questions dans le cas contraire.

Les mains de Hermione étaient maintenant en train de défaire les boutons de chemise de Voldemort, avant qu'elle ne craque et ne fasse tout simplement disparaitre sa chemise comme elle l'avait fait avec sa robe. Et là, enfin, elle put avoir sa peau contre la sienne, et elle eut l'impression que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que cette sensation. Plus enivrant. Hermione en conclut que la vie était injuste.

Puis elle se sentit tomber en arrière, avant de s'écraser sur une surface molle, et elle comprit que Voldemort venait de la pousser sur le lit sans aucune délicatesse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un sourire satisfait. Ce même sourire satisfait qui lui donnait envie depuis des mois de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air. Merlin savait ce qu'elle avait lutté pour l'ignorer pourtant.

Cette fois-ci elle se contenta d'enrouler ses jambes autour des siennes pour lui faire perdre son équilibre et d'une poussée magique dans le dos il se retrouva sur elle. L'instant d'après elle avait ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

– J'aurais imaginé la Miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor bien plus prude, fit remarquer Voldemort avec ironie.

– Ah, mais c'est que je vais au bout de mes mauvaises décisions, répondit Hermione avec humour.

– Vraiment ? la défia Voldemort.

Et Hermione sentit que l'une des mains du mage noir était maintenant sur son soutien-gorge. Avant de se glisser dessous. Et le choc électrique qui parcourut le corps de Hermione lui prouva que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle attendait cela pour que ce soit sain. Bien trop longtemps qu'elle rêvait de son corps sans oser se l'avouer. Bien trop longtemps que sa raison passait avant ses envies.

Le gémissement qui lui échappa fit réapparaitre le sourire sur les lèvres de Voldemort, et Hermione planta son regard dans le sien, profitant du peu de cohérence qui lui restait encore pour lui répondre.

– Je ne serais pas une Gryffondor sinon.

Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'il ait bougé le moins du monde, mais l'instant d'après ils étaient finalement tous les deux nus.

– J'espère que tu es consciente d'à quel point tu m'as fait tomber bas pour que j'accepte de coucher avec quelqu'un comme toi, fit Voldemort avec une légère pointe de mépris.

– J'espère que vous êtes conscient que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait, répondit Hermione avec hauteur.

Ce fut le dernier échange cohérent qu'ils eurent ce soir-là. Après il n'y eut plus que les mains de Voldemort sur la peau de Hermione. Sur son visage. Sur sa poitrine. Sur son ventre. Et la sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait ensuite des endroits qu'il touchait. Et les mains de Hermione sur le corps de Voldemort. Sur ses épaules. Sur son torse. Et sur ses hanches. Sur ce corps parfait qu'elle pouvait enfin explorer.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de pudeur entre eux, mais une sorte de révérence des premières fois tout de même. Un mélange étrange entre leur envie fiévreuse de gouter enfin l'un à l'autre et leur curiosité les poussant à s'attarder sur l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

Les cheveux fous de Hermione qui avaient l'immense avantage de permettre à Voldemort d'emmêler ses doigts dedans pour lui tourner la tête, lui permettant d'accéder à son cou pour y mordre la chair qui s'y trouvait.

Le dos de Voldemort qui permettait à Hermione de le coller encore plus contre elle, et la grisante sensation venant du fait qu'il la laissait le toucher comme elle le souhaitait. La grisante et malsaine sensation de savoir qu'elle était avec l'homme le plus puissant et le plus intelligent du monde sorcier.

Hermione tenta un instant de retourner Voldemort pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, pour pouvoir encore mieux profiter de son corps parfait, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, les faisant rouler tous les deux plus loin sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, un air contrarié sur le visage. Hermione étouffa un rire face au besoin presque instinctif que Voldemort avait de garder le contrôle de la situation, rire qui se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il glissa l'une de ses mains entre ses jambes.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour, n'en ayant ni le temps ni le courage. Des années qu'elle n'avait pas senti son corps s'enflammer et l'envie la consumer. Elle ne se souvenait pas que s'eut été aussi intense cependant. À moins que ce n'ait effectivement jamais été aussi intense, aussi puissant. Parce ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, le feu qui courrait dans ses veines alors que Voldemort venait de faire pénétrer un doigt, puis deux, à l'intérieur d'elle, elle ne pouvait même pas le décrire.

Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait comme elle n'avait jamais voulu personne. Et le voulait encore plus du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le vouloir. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Voldemort, et elle y lu avec satisfaction une envie qui était le miroir de la sienne. Un envie si forte qu'elle menaçait de la consumer entièrement au passage.

Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, et de nouveau elle vit cet insupportable sourire sur ses lèvres, mais pour une fois elle n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait juste qu'il se dépêche, qu'il lui fasse finalement l'amour, qu'il lui prouve que dans ce domaine là aussi il allait être injustement bien meilleur que les autres, parce que Merlin savait que si c'était le cas elle allait être encore plus irrémédiablement fichue que maintenant.

Et enfin, enfin elle le sentit se positionner entre ses jambes, et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il soit encore plus proche d'elle. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci, remettant même un peu de distance entre eux alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer trop lentement en elle. Hermione tenta de bouger, mais il l'immobilisa immédiatement d'une main sur ses hanches alors que son sourire devenait narquois.

Ah. Il croyait peut-être qu'il était le seul à avoir du pouvoir ici. Il croyait peut-être qu'elle ne voyait pas dans ses yeux qu'il avait autant envie d'elle qu'elle avait de lui. Alors Hermione s'immobilisa complétement, laissant juste apparaitre sur son visage le même sourire que celui sur le visage de Voldemort. Cela sembla le surprendre un instant, suffisamment pour qu'il relâche légèrement sa prise, et Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de Voldemort, soulevant son bassin dans un même mouvement pour aller à son encontre.

Il s'allongea alors complétement sur elle pour reprendre le contrôle et elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, admettant temporairement sa défaite - à moins que ce ne soit sa victoire – lorsqu'il se mit enfin à bouger à un rythme satisfaisant.

Et par Merlin, Hermione avait presque envie de pleurer. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que cela n'avait jamais été aussi bien, que aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais été aussi talentueux, que jamais elle n'avait été autant submergée par le plaisir.

La vie était véritablement injuste.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se releva doucement à peine quelques minutes après l'orgasme, et d'un ample mouvement de main se trouva de nouveau propre et habillée. Lord Voldemort rouvrit les yeux – même si elle savait que même les yeux fermés, même après l'orgasme il était toujours resté sur ses gardes –, et ils échangèrent un regard qui laissait transpirer tellement de choses qu'il était au final impossible de savoir ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser.

Puis Voldemort bougea légèrement sa main droite et un bracelet apparu juste devant Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un moyen de communiquer de façon plus immédiate que par écrit. Mon nom suffit à ouvrir la communication.

Hermione saisit le bracelet et l'examina rapidement. Il y avait de quoi faire passer du son et une image, un téléphone tel qu'ils seraient inventés par les Moldus dans quelques années en somme. Elle passa le bracelet à son poignet, juste à côté de l'autre bracelet qui lui servait de signal d'alerte pour tous les nouveaux messages dans ses cahiers de communication.

– Je t'ai ouvert les barrières anti-transplannage pour sortir, fit ensuite Voldemort d'un ton neutre.

– Merci, répondit Hermione.

L'instant d'après elle transplannait en dehors du château de Salazar Serpentard. Loin de Voldemort, loin de ce qu'elle avait fait, loin de cette parenthèse qui avait été un étrange moment hors du temps, et qui était destinée à le rester.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	33. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous !

Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 32 –** Janvier 1996 – Juin 1996

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny dans leur compartiment du Poudlard Express elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, avant de jeter dessus un sortilège faisant croire aux personnes venant les voir qu'ils avaient soudainement bien mieux à faire.

– Je n'aurais pas cru que tu arriverais _après_ nous Hermione, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire. Il faudrait presque que nous vérifions ton identité après un tel comportement.

Il avait l'air reposé, plus reposé qu'avant les vacances de Noël en tout cas, et c'était la même chose pour Harry et Ginny. Et Hermione était prête à parier que même avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens après avoir couru dans toute la gare, sa propre satisfaction d'avoir passé les derniers jours des vacances au calme avec ses parents était bien visible.

– Très drôle Ron, répondit-elle. Il y avait des embouteillages monstres au centre-ville que mon père n'avait pas anticipés.

Pour la défense de son père, cela faisait des années que ce n'était plus ses parents qui l'amenaient à King Cross, puisqu'elle y allait souvent depuis chez les Weasley ou depuis le Square Grimmaurd. Hermione monta ses affaires dans les filets à bagages d'un coup de baguette et se laissa finalement tomber à côté de Ron sur l'une des banquettes. Immédiatement, Pattenrond passa des genoux de Ginny aux siens, et elle le caressa avec tendresse.

– Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de reprendre le Poudlard Express ce matin, grommela Ginny. Ces vacances ont été particulièrement calmes, et je sens que dès demain il va falloir qu'on retourne au château de Serpentard pour tenter de négocier avec l'imbécile de mage noir qu'on n'aurait jamais dû ressusciter. Et en plus il va falloir détruire les nouvelles protections qu'il a mises en place.

– Non, fit Harry. Nous en avons discuté avec Ron hier, nous n'irons plus au château de Serpentard.

Hermione dut se retenir pour que son évidente satisfaction à cette annonce ne soit pas visible. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment retourner au château après ce qui s'y était passé avec Voldemort.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle cependant. Je veux dire, nous ne trouverons pas un accord sans parler avec lui.

– Parce que nous ne trouverons pas non plus d'accord en parlant avec lui, fit Ron. Et que nous sommes ceux qui avons l'avantage en réalité dans cette guerre froide. Si Voldemort n'a toujours pas déchainé le chaos, c'est qu'il ne veut vraiment pas d'une guerre ouverte. Et s'il ne veut pas d'une guerre ouverte, il ne peut faire aucune action qui nous pousserait à sortir de l'ombre pour l'affronter ouvertement.

– Donc en fait cela l'arrangeait que nous tentions de trouver un accord cet automne, parce que c'était comme s'il avait l'avantage puisqu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Un masque de fumée en sorte, commenta Ginny.

– Exactement, fit Ron.

Ginny se renfrogna visiblement.

– Merlin ce que nous sommes stupides, fit-elle. Il a bien dû se foutre de nous…

– Cela lui a fait perdre autant de temps qu'à nous, modéra Hermione. Et nous ne pouvions sur le moment être certains qu'il ne pencherait pas pour une guerre ouverte.

– Effectivement, approuva Harry. Du coup notre meilleure stratégie c'est de le laisser dans son coin, et de nous concentrer sur ce que nous pouvons faire pour contre carrer ses plans au ministère. Parce que soyons honnêtes aussi, tant que nous n'avons pas résolu cette problématique avec les sources, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'avoir de nouveau besoin de son aide…

Cela tira un nouveau grognement de la part de Ginny.

oOoOoOo

Janvier passa. Et février et mars aussi. Hermione n'était pas repassée au château de Serpentard, et Voldemort n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Ils communiquaient cependant. Via les cahiers, et aussi parfois visuellement en se servant du bracelet que Voldemort avait enchanté pour elle.

Ils se parlaient plusieurs fois par semaine, au sujet de la source ou de n'importe quel autre sujet qui ne soient pas eux. C'était de la fierté mal placée, et il le savait surement autant qu'elle, mais de nouveau ils s'étaient imposé une distance qui n'existait plus vraiment.

C'était presque vexant lorsque Hermione y pensait, qu'il mette une distance. Parce que elle, elle avait une liste longue comme le bras de choses à lui reprocher, et de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir une relation – quelle qu'elle soit – avec lui. Mais lui ? Il mettait une distance simplement parce qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe. L'hypocrite.

La sphère d'influence politique de Voldemort s'étendait petit à petit, mais celle de la persona de Harry aussi. Pour l'instant les deux ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, mais Hermione savait que cela ne devrait plus tarder. Et elle redoutait légèrement la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'ils avaient de quoi contrer – légèrement – son pouvoir politique.

De son côté, Hermione avait commencé à visiter de manière approfondie la longue liste de lieux qu'ils avaient établie avec Voldemort lors des vacances de Noël. Elle y allait généralement avec Ginny, Ron et Harry passant leur temps à discuter politique et influence. Parfois Ron se joignait à elles, lorsque Harry était coincé dans des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore ou Rogue – les cours avec ce dernier étant d'ailleurs plus un duel de regard noirs qu'un duel magique, Rogue ne digérant toujours pas que le quatuor refuse de lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient avec le seigneur des ténèbres –, ou qu'il tentait pour la énième fois d'arracher des informations intéressantes à la Mort.

Mais pour le moment, tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visités étaient vides. Enfin, vide de ce qui les intéressait. Parce qu'ils étaient par ailleurs particulièrement fascinants. Des châteaux moyenâgeux remplis de pièges. Des demeures isolées au bout du monde défiant les lois de la physique. Des palais remplis d'artefacts plus mystérieux les uns que les autres.

Tous étaient interdits d'accès bien sûr, protégés par leur gouvernement respectif, ou alors par des enchantements plus que coriaces. Mais cela faisait un moment que cela n'arrêtait plus Hermione, et elle ne pouvait nier que cette chasse au trésor était fascinante.

Lorsqu'arriva le mois d'avril Hermione dut se résoudre à tenter de visiter les lieux qui étaient encore moins faciles d'accès.

– _Je vais visiter le château de Kalkama demain_ , écrivit-elle dans son cahier.

Comme prévu, Voldemort ne visitait pas les lieux avec elle. Mais il exigeait tout de même d'être tenu au courant de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle se prêtait au jeu car elle sentait que lorsqu'elle aurait finalement trouvé quelque chose, elle devrait de nouveau faire appel à son aide.

– _Je ?_ releva-t-il lorsqu'il vit son message quelques heures plus tard. _Tu y vas seule_ ?

– _Oui_ , répondit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient un entrainement de Quidditch, et elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps non plus dans ses recherches.

– _Tu sais comment tu vas faire pour t'introduire dedans ?_ demanda Voldemort.

– _Par le Nord, je veux éviter le lac._

Voldemort ne répondit rien de plus, et Hermione reposa son cahier.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait un moment que Hermione les avait repérés, et elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Ils étaient là sur les ordres de Voldemort, c'était sûr et certain, mais pourquoi faire ? Il ne la sous-estimait pas suffisamment pour croire que deux de ses mangemorts puissent lui faire le moindre mal.

Hermione ralentit légèrement le pas, et transplana vivement sur la gauche, sa baguette se retrouvant pointée juste sous le menton de Nott.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le visage de Nott blanchit mais il ne lui répondit pas, et elle vit du coin de l'œil l'autre silhouette bouger.

– Si vous bougez Monsieur Yaxley, je vous assure que je m'occupe de vous après m'être occupée de Nott, et Lord Voldemort devra se trouva un nouveau pion à la tête de la coopération internationale.

La silhouette s'immobilisa immédiatement. Étrange d'ailleurs que Voldemort envoie Yaxley. Elle savait que celui-ci ne pouvait guère trop se décharger sur Percy, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se plaindre légèrement du peu d'intérêt de son supérieur envers lui, car il semblait que Yaxley ne fasse aucune confiance au Weasley, surement sur ordre de Voldemort. Du coup c'était étonnant que Voldemort demande à Yaxley de la suivre, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de machiner quelque chose avec les français ou les suédois. À moins que Voldemort les ait envoyés lui et Nott parce qu'ils faisaient partie de son cercle de mangemort les plus proches, ceux à qui il pouvait le plus faire confiance.

– Qu'est-ce que Lord Voldemort me veut Monsieur Nott ? demanda-t-elle, recentrant son attention sur le mangemort devant elle.

L'homme secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite comme s'il se refusait à parler. Hermione pinça ses lèvres, et de sa main gauche activa le bracelet qui lui assurait une communication directe avec le mage noir.

– Voldemort, demanda-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, avant que le visage de Voldemort n'apparaisse au-dessus du poignet de Hermione. Elle était cependant la seule à le voir et l'entendre, des charmes de confidentialité protégeant les conversations utilisant le bracelet.

– Que veux-tu Hermione ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix ennuyée.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a deux de tes mangemorts qui me suivent depuis plusieurs minutes ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

Elle avait fini, une année et demi après que lui se permette la même chose, par le tutoyer. Cela était devenue trop étrange pour elle de le vouvoyer, alors qu'ils avaient été amants.

– Pour ta protection, répondit Voldemort avec indifférence.

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité.

– Pour ma protection ? répéta-t-elle. Tu es sérieux là ? Demande-leur immédiatement de me laisser tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Le visage de Voldemort se fit exaspéré, et il sembla se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Non, répondit-il.

– Je ne suis pas une pauvre sorcière sans défense ! argua Hermione.

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela, mais je ne te laisserai pas aller là-bas sans protection. Il y a beaucoup trop de légendes sur à quel point le château de Kalkama est maudit. Et la magie ouzbèque est retorse.

Hermione ne put retenir un léger sourire, qui sembla assombrir Voldemort lorsqu'il le remarqua. Ainsi le grand mage noir tenait tout de même un petit peu à elle. À moins que ce ne soit tout simplement au temps qu'elle lui faisait gagner en s'occupant des recherches sur la source. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à le faire changer d'avis.

– Dans ce cas, je veux qu'ils m'obéissent, je ne veux pas devoir me trainer deux poids morts si jamais quelque chose se passe mal.

– Très bien, accepta Voldemort. Annule les charmes de confidentialité dans ce cas-là.

Hermione s'exécuta, et Nott et Yaxley sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Voldemort apparaitre juste devant eux.

– Yaxley, Nott, vous êtes sous les ordres de la demoiselle pour cette mission.

Il raccrocha, et Hermione fit enfin redescendra sa baguette qui était toujours pointée sur la gorge de Nott.

– Merveilleux, grogna Hermione. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, nous sommes condamnés à travailler ensemble. Moi, c'est Hélène, et vous avez intérêt à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, pour votre propre sécurité.

oOoOoOo

– Levez-vous, ordonna sèchement Voldemort.

Ses deux mangemorts se relevèrent. Leurs capes étaient déchirées en plusieurs endroits, et Nott semblait avoir du sang sur le visage, mais ils avaient sinon l'air en parfait état physiquement. Leur regard par contre semblait légèrement abasourdi, comme s'ils avaient du mal à reconnecter avec la réalité.

– Je veux un récit détaillée de ce qui s'est passé, exigea-t-il. Et savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état.

Il avait déjà eu un _« Je viens de rentrer. Aucun livre dans le château_. » de Hermione, mais rien de plus. Et Hermione prenait généralement le temps de lui détailler un peu plus ses expéditions. Lui citant au moins les objets intéressants, ou même les sortilèges originaux qu'elle et ses amis avaient dû éviter.

– C'est que nous sommes tombés sur une chimère, maître, répondit Yaxley.

– Une chimère ? fit Lord Voldemort.

C'était complétement insensé. Il n'y aurait surement pas dû y avoir une chimère dans ce château. Comment une chimère aurait-elle pu faire son nid là-bas alors que le site était soi-disant supervisé par le gouvernement ouzbek ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si l'incompétence des gouvernements sorciers le surprenait encore…

– Oui, maître, confirma Yaxley.

– Je croyais que vous aviez pu fouiller le château, fit Voldemort d'un ton sceptique.

Yaxley et Nott échangèrent un regard.

– Nous lui avons dit qu'il serait plus prudent de nous retirer, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, fit Nott.

– Quelle imbécile. Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

– Elle s'est fait mordre la jambe, répondit prudemment Yaxley. Mais elle a endormi la chimère juste après et s'est appliquée une sorte d'attelle avant de nous ordonner de continuer.

Voldemort s'était levé sous le coup de la fureur, et Nott et Yaxley reculèrent légèrement. Quelle idiote de partir affronter une chimère seule. C'était totalement irréfléchi. Et si elle était morte, cela aurait servi à quoi hein ? Il n'avait aucune envie que la tâche de s'occuper des sources ne lui revienne à lui… et parmi les 4 il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il pouvait plus ou moins faire confiance pour cela !

D'un geste brusque Voldemort activa le sortilège de communication qu'il avait posé sur la chevalière de la maison Serpentard qu'il portait depuis des mois au doigt, cachée sous des sortilèges de dissimulation.

– Hermione, demanda-t-il après que les charmes de confidentialité se soient activés.

Rien ne se passa pendant un moment, avant que la tête de Potter n'apparaisse au-dessus de sa main. Mauvais signe. D'une cela voulait surement dire que Hermione était inconsciente. Et de deux, cela prouvait que Hermione avait réussi à modifier sans qu'il ne le sache les charmes qu'il avait posés sur le bracelet pour laisser l'opportunité à ses amis de répondre à sa place. La garce.

– J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas m'annoncer qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de ses recherches à sa place, fit-il à Potter.

Potter le regarda avec exaspération.

– Elle va bien, répondit-il cependant. Elle devrait être sur pieds demain matin.

– Merveilleux, commenta Voldemort d'une voix trainante.

– Ne dites pas merci surtout, eut le temps de grommeler Potter avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Le regard de Voldemort se reporta sur les deux mangemorts toujours dans la pièce.

– Vous avez pu vérifier tout le château tout de même ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui maître, répondit Nott. Mademoiselle Hélène a refusé de rentrer après être blessée et nous avons vérifié chaque recoin.

Voldemort allait les congédier lorsqu'il remarqua le malaise de Yaxley, qui semblait sur le point de parler sans l'oser.

– Pose ta question Yaxley, ordonna Voldemort.

Yaxley sembla hésiter un instant à dénier mais dut se rendre compte que c'était vain.

– Qui est cette Hélène, maître ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Voldemort.

– Quelqu'un que je ne vous conseille pas de contrarier, répondit-il.

Puis il congédia ses mangemorts, ne souhaitant pas leur accorder plus de temps que cela. Il y avait un certain Alistair Jones qui avait tenté de mettre en place une loi nullifiant celle qu'il avait fait passer via McLaggen, et cela avait failli marcher, rendant Voldemort furieux. Et malgré toutes ses tentatives de contact, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à personnellement mettre la main sur cet idiot pour lui apprendre à ne pas se mettre sur son chemin.

oOoOoOo

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Hermione lorsqu'elle repéra Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton devant le portail de l'immense mur cernant les ruines de ce qui avait été au tout début de la Rus' de Kiev l'un des châteaux magiques des alentours de Novgorod. Depuis l'incident de la chimère, Voldemort n'avait été que plus convaincu qu'il était hors de question qu'elle explore les lieux seule, et avait à chaque fois que cela arrivait détaché des mangemorts pour l'accompagner.

Ce qui arrangeait bien le quatuor, puisque Ron et Ginny pouvaient maintenant se concentrer sur d'autre sujets de leur côté, les principaux étant les actions politiques de la persona de Harry, les cours de l'AD, et les recherches sur l'adaptation du rituel de Njörd à l'Horcruxe de Harry. Et bien que Hermione ne soit pas particulièrement ravie de travailler avec les mangemorts de Voldemort, elle devait avouer que la plupart d'entre eux ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal dans tout ce qui était pénétration illégales dans des lieux hautement protégés. Pas aussi bons que ses amis, ou que Voldemort, mais tout de même de quoi l'aider significativement.

Hermione ne savait pas ce que Voldemort disait à ses mangemorts, mais aucun n'avait jamais rechigné plus de quelques secondes à obéir à ses ordres. Même le plus rétif – Avery – avait fini par se ranger à ses ordres après l'avoir vu contrer un sortilège d'affaissement de terrain en quelques secondes.

Et elle ne pouvait nier que Voldemort choisissait avec soin ses mangemorts. Yaxley, Nott, Dolohov, Selwyn, Avery, Travers, tous ceux qu'elle avait vu faisaient partie des plus fidèles partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, et les duos l'accompagnant avaient toujours été sélectionnés en fonction des difficultés que le lieu était censé présenter. Magie noire ou blanche, sortilèges ou métamorphose, infiltration plus ou moins délicate, Voldemort prouvait une fois de plus que ses connaissances des lieux magiques étaient bien au-delà de ce qui aurait normalement dû être possible.

Alors qu'auparavant elle changeait d'apparence pour chaque lieu, Hermione restait maintenant sous l'apparence qu'elle avait lorsque Voldemort avait pour la première fois envoyé ses mangemorts l'aider. Une brune de 30 ans aux cheveux mi-longs, avec un visage ronds et des yeux gris. Elle ressemblait à une étrange combinaison entre Alice Londubat et Andromeda Tonks, mais qui assurait au moins que personne ne fasse le lien avec la sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger qui était actuellement en cinquième année à Poudlard.

– Hello, fit Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Bellatrix et Barty.

Elle se demanda un instant à quel point ce serait facile de perdre Bellatrix quelque part dans les ruines de l'ancien château. Ou plutôt à quel point elle serait crédible si elle tentait d'expliquer à Voldemort que Bellatrix n'était pas revenue suite à un malheureux accident. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de suspect à ses mangemorts, Voldemort laisserait de nouveau le quatuor se débrouiller tout seul avec la source. Au mieux. Au pire ce serait finalement cette guerre ouverte qui était toujours à la limite d'éclater depuis la nuit de Samain.

– Ainsi c'est toi cette Hélène, fit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Son regard était scrutateur, et son attitude sur le qui-vive, mais la sorcière n'était pas ouvertement menaçante. Hermione se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Voldemort pour lui envoyer Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'il savait la haine que Hermione lui vouait. Elle avait comme la suspicion que le château devait surement regorger de magie noire pour que ce soit Bellatrix qui soit ici pour l'assister.

– Bella… fit Barty en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il se tourna vers Hélène.

– Il parait qu'il y a des protections runiques dans ces ruines pour lesquelles nous pourrions vous être utiles.

– Il parait, répondit Hélène.

Bellatrix s'était rapprochée du portail, observant ce qui pouvait se deviner entre les grilles.

– Il y a quoi de dangereux là-dedans, à part des runes ? demanda Bellatrix.

– Ce château est la plus vieille demeure de Baba Yaga. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais potentiellement des bêtes sauvages, des inferi, des Feudeymon, et probablement une bonne quantité d'objets enchantés pour bouger tous seuls.

Sa description sembla ravir Bellatrix, qui fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts avec impatience, et Hermione se fit la réflexion que la plupart des mangemorts de Voldemort devaient surement se ronger les sangs de ne rien pouvoir faire à part des attaques volontairement ratées.

– Comment procédons-nous ? demanda Barty.

Il semblait tout aussi impatient que Bellatrix, même s'il restait plus maître de lui-même. D'ailleurs, les deux mangemorts semblaient bien plus maître d'eux-mêmes que lorsque Hermione les avait brièvement rencontrés l'été dernier. Il s'était passé quoi ? Voldemort leur avait payé un psychologue ou quoi ?

Bellatrix choisit ce moment exact pour lancer un sortilège faisant exploser la grille d'entrée et Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

– C'était juste pour le style, se justifia Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'à l'intérieur il va falloir que je patiente à chaque fois que vous allez devoir désamorcer les runes.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

oOoOoOo

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry lorsque Hermione rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle sortait, les autres l'avaient attendue avant d'aller se coucher.

– Rien, à part la preuve que rattacher des pattes d'hippogriffes morts à des isbas et animer le tout est particulièrement macabre, répondit Hermione. Surtout lorsque cela constitue le comité d'accueil.

– C'était encore… vivant ? demanda Ginny avec une pointe dégout.

– Eh oui, répondit Hermione. De la magie noire bien, bien vicieuse.

Et incontestablement un bon nombre de sacrifices.

– Qui t'as accompagné cette fois-ci ? demanda Ron. Ils ont servis à quelque chose ?

– Bellatrix Lestrange et Barty Croupton.

– Quoi ?! s'indigna Harry.

– Du calme Harry, fit Hermione. Bellatrix ne m'a même pas lancé un seul maléfice. Elle a préféré essayer d'apprivoiser l'une des isbas. C'était un échec et elle a failli cramer la moitié des ruines de dépit. Barty a été assez utile sur la partie runes, je ne peux pas nier qu'il a de solides connaissances sur le sujet.

Cela sembla laisser songeur ses trois amis.

– Je me serais attendue à pire en vrai, commenta finalement Ginny.

– Ils ont aussi essayé de me convaincre après les ruines de les accompagner pour une petite chasse aux Moldus, sous prétexte qu'on était tellement loin dans la forêt que personne ne remarquerait de toute façon que ceux qui vivaient là avaient disparu avant des mois.

– Tu as répondu quoi ? demanda Ron avec curiosité.

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait.

– Je les ai ligotés l'un à l'autre et je les ai renvoyés au château de Serpentard avec un petit mot expliquant que la prochaine fois que l'on me proposait de me joindre à une chasse aux Moldus, j'organiserai une chasse aux mangemorts.

Cela eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire Harry, Ginny et Ron.

oOoOoOo

La jubilation que Hermione éprouva en découvrant au début du mois de juin la bibliothèque cachée au fin fond du palais de Memleben, demeure du premier empereur du saint-empire germanique, lui donna presque envie de faire apparaitre un feu d'artifice au-dessus du bâtiment en question – malgré le fait qu'il soit depuis des siècles invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Enfin. Apres des mois de recherches, elle trouvait finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. Tous les ouvrages sur les sources de magie que les fondateurs avaient consignés.

Ce n'était même pas dans un lieu si étonnant que cela. Après tout les fondateurs avaient eu beaucoup de liens avec les différents monarques régnant sur l'Europe de leur vivant. Mais le palais de Memleben avait été particulièrement bas sur sa liste de par la surveillance accrue que le gouvernement magique allemand exerçait dessus, en rendant l'exploration dangereuse. Mais ils avaient réussi à passer au travers de cette surveillance, et Hermione avait mis le doigt sur une étrange perturbation magique qui avait fini par révéler cette bibliothèque cachée.

Hermione s'appliqua à faire rentrer tous les ouvrages dans son sac en bandoulière, alors que Avery et Nott surveillaient attentivement les alentours au cas où un danger imprévu survienne, que ce soit des aurors allemands, ou un quelconque sortilège oublié se déclenchant soudainement.

– Nous pouvons y aller, annonça finalement Hermione.

Elle envoya rapidement un message à ses amis et à Voldemort avant de se mettre en route. À peine quelques secondes après, le bracelet avec l'enchantement permettant de communiquer avec Voldemort vibra autour de son poignet, et Hermione autorisa la communication en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu es sure d'avoir trouvé ? demanda immédiatement Voldemort.

– Non, je m'amuse à envoyer des faux messages à tout le monde, répondit ironiquement Hermione.

Si Voldemort avait pu lui lancer un Doloris au travers de la communication, il l'aurait surement fait.

– Tu passes déposer les livres au château tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne passe surement pas déposer les livres au château, répondit Hermione avec indignation.

Et elle raccrocha. Il croyait quoi, qu'elle allait lui remettre bien gentiment tous les écrits inestimables qu'elle venait de passer des mois à collecter ? Hors de question.

oOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard Hermione transplanait dans le hall du château de Serpentard. Voldemort l'avait tellement harcelée qu'il n'avait fallu que deux jours pour qu'elle craque. En même temps, envoyer des mangemorts toutes les demi-heures dans des lieux sorciers avant de les faire se retirer immédiatement simplement pour lancer des alertes et terroriser la population sorcière était efficace pour mettre le pays sans-dessus-dessous.

Mais ce qui avait fini par faire craquer Hermione, c'était le simulacre d'attaque dans le quartier Moldu où ses parents vivaient. Hermione avait transplané dès qu'elle l'avait appris, et elle était furieuse. Heureusement que Voldemort lui avait ouvert le passage pour qu'elle puisse lui amener les livres, parce qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à complétement détruire n'importe quelle magie lui bloquant le chemin.

En quelques instants elle fut devant les portes du bureau de Voldemort, et les força à s'ouvrir devant elle, comme elle l'avait fait la fois où il avait capturé ses parents. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle remarqua que Voldemort n'était pas seul. Son premier cercle était là. Lucius Malefoy, Nott, Avery, Yaxley, Bellatrix, Barty et même Rogue, à qui Voldemort ne devait pourtant que faire moyennement confiance.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas bougé devant son arrivé fracassante, Bellatrix, Barty, Nott et Yaxley avaient bondit sur leurs pieds, leur baguette pointée sur Hermione, avant de la reconnaitre et de baisser légèrement leur baguette.

– Toi ! cracha Bellatrix.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié la fin de leur collaboration dans les ruines du château de Baba Yaga.

Le regard de Hermione se fixa dans celui de Voldemort, et elle manqua de perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle vit un léger sourire narquois apparaitre sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Elle avait autant envie de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra que de l'embrasser. Le silence plana pendant quelques secondes avant que Hermione ne se résigne.

– C'est bien pensé, fit-elle. Mais est-ce vraiment suffisant ?

Avoir les mangemorts dans la pièce était une vraie gêne. Modifier la mémoire des mangemorts de Voldemort était à la limite du pacte de non-agression qu'il y avait entre eux, et elle ne pouvait donc simplement hurler sur Voldemort comme ce qu'elle avait compté faire. Mais elle était presque suffisamment furieuse pour tenter sa chance.

– Mais cela vaut-il vraiment le risque pour quelques livres Hélène ? demanda Voldemort.

Il avait toujours ce sourire narquois et Hermione dut se force à rester calme. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr que cela ne valait pas le coup de risquer la fureur de Voldemort simplement pour quelques livres. L'enfoiré.

– Très bien, fit finalement Hermione d'une voix lente.

Elle sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa robe, provoquant immédiatement la re-apparition des baguettes des mangemorts dans leurs mains. Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Elle ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de se battre contre les sept en même temps, mais Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle soit blessée alors qu'elle était au château de Serpentard. Cela enverrait directement Harry, Ron et Ginny vers Dumbledore avec toutes les informations à propos de Voldemort qu'ils connaissaient.

– Rangez vos baguettes, ordonna d'ailleurs Voldemort.

Les mangemorts obéirent immédiatement, Bellatrix avec plus de reluctance que les autres. Hermione ouvrit alors son sac à bandoulière, et en fit sortir une impressionnante pile de livres, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol tout autour de Voldemort de la manière la moins respectueuse possible.

– Il en manque, fit remarquer Voldemort froidement.

– C'en est que la moitié, confirma Hermione. Impossible de dupliquer la plupart des ouvrages, alors nous allons devoir partager.

– Merveilleux, commenta Voldemort. Maintenant sors d'ici avant que je ne perde patience.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Elle sortit de la pièce encore plus furieuse qu'elle n'y était rentrée. Non seulement Voldemort avait eu ce qu'il voulait – au moins en partie –, mais en plus elle allait devoir espérer que l'explication du lien entre Njörd, les reliques et la source se trouve dans les livres qu'elle avait gardés. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était sure que Voldemort n'avait fait venir Rogue que pour que celui-ci puisse rapporter son existence à Dumbledore, entrainant ainsi le pauvre directeur sur une piste sans aucun intérêt.

oOoOoOo

– Est-ce que vous voulez que je la tue maître ? demanda Bellatrix dès que Hermione fut sortie de la pièce.

Voldemort prit d'abord le temps de faire disparaitre les livres avant de se tourner vers ses mangemorts. Le regard de Lucius reflétait son trouble, et aussi une prudente curiosité. Nott, Avery et Yaxley semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire. Barty semblait ouvertement curieux. Rogue avait le même visage impassible que toujours. Et Bellatrix avait l'air de vouloir tuer la moitié de la population sorcière pour se venger du manque de respect avec lequel Hermione s'était adressée à lui.

– Non, surement pas, répondit Voldemort. Hélène est une alliée particulièrement irritante, mais elle s'occupe actuellement d'un problème dont je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper plus que je ne le fais déjà. Tant que ce sera le cas, il est primordial qu'absolument rien ne lui arrive.

– Est-ce en lien avec la raison pour laquelle vous nous avez demandé de ne pas tuer Potter il y a plusieurs mois de cela maître ? demanda Lucius.

– Non, répondit Voldemort sans en dire plus sur la raison en question, qu'il n'avait bien sûr jamais communiquée à ses mangemorts.

Merlin merci Hermione n'était pas son Horcruxe. Cela aurait été encore plus catastrophique que la situation actuelle.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	34. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Lorsque j'ai relu ce chapitre, je pensais qu'il était presque finalisé, mais il a fini par doubler de volume de façon imprévue et j'ai dû le couper en deux ^^.

Du coup la fin de la cinquième année sera finalement dans le prochain.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 33 –** Juin 1996

– Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes aujourd'hui mon petit maître des reliques ?

Harry grimaça un instant à l'appellation, avant de sourire à la Mort alors que celle-ci prenait nonchalamment place dans l'un des fauteuils de salle qu'il utilisait ce soir.

Avec l'approche des vacances, Ron et lui passaient beaucoup de temps à préparer la session d'été du Magenmagot à laquelle Harry allait se rendre, et quand il ne s'occupait pas de cela, il tentait d'aider Ginny avec l'adaptation du rituel de Njörd qui pourrait leur permettre de se débarrasser de son Horcruxe. Leurs progrès étaient lents cependant, notamment parce qu'ils ne pouvaient que rarement bénéficier de l'aide de Hermione, celle-ci ne sortant des livres qu'elle avait ramenés du palais de Memleben que pour faire acte de présence en cours, s'alimenter et dormir – pas assez du point de vue de Harry –.

En plus de cela, Harry avait toujours des entrainements réguliers avec Dumbledore et Rogue qui avaient au moins le mérite de le faire rester en forme physiquement, ainsi que de lui donner l'opportunité d'envoyer de temps en temps quelques sortilèges particulièrement retors à Rogue et de faire passer quelques victoires pour des coups de chance. Sans compter les entrainements de Quidditch – ceux-là étaient les seuls moments où il pouvait se vider un peu l'esprit –. Ah, et les cours de l'AD aussi.

Au final, cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas conversé avec la Mort, et cela lui avait manqué. Au moins un peu. Parce que celle-ci avait une vision qui allait bien au-delà des vies humaines, et en un sens c'était rassurant de savoir que quoi qu'il se passe, la vie allait continuer au-delà de ce qui se passait actuellement.

– Phénix Oolong ? proposa Harry.

La Mort inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'accord, et Harry fit apparaître deux tasses de thé.

– De quoi parlons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

– Préfères-tu le roi suédois qui est mort d'avoir trop mangé, l'amant qui s'est fait enfermer dans un placard et qui y est mort d'étouffement, oh, non… attends, j'en ai une parfaite pour toi !

– Vraiment ? demanda Harry suspicieusement.

La Mort avait une notion de ce qui était parfait qui laissait la majorité du temps à désirer.

– Drago l'athénien, fit la Mort avec satisfaction. Décédé au septième siècle avant Jésus Christ par étouffement, alors qu'il était englouti sous une pile d'habits par des citoyens reconnaissants. N'est-ce pas merveilleusement ironique ?

– C'est pas mal, reconnut Harry.

Il avait maintenant en tête la merveilleuse image de Drago Malefoy se faisant engloutir par toutes ses robes luxueuses. Cela serait d'ailleurs une intéressante blague à lui faire un jour. C'était vraiment dommage que Hermione et Ron ne soient plus en couple, puisque cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de petite Rose, et donc pas de mariage entre le fils de Malefoy et la fille de ses amis, et donc pas de ces merveilleux moment où Drago avait été trainé au Terrier par son fils et sa belle-fille, tout cela pour subir les blagues de la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley.

– Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Drago Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

– Pas vraiment non, admit la Mort. Il était brun et son nez moins pointu.

La Mort prit une gorgée de thé et sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs.

– Herpo l'Infâme est mort d'une façon assez semblable d'ailleurs, reprit-elle après un moment.

– Il avait pourtant un Horcruxe, fit remarquer Harry.

– Il avait surtout un Basilic, pointa la Mort. Qu'il traitait comme s'il était un vulgaire animal sans conscience propre.

Harry se contenta de humer de façon évasive. Même s'il avait eu d'intéressantes conversations avec quelques serpents au cours de sa vie, il ne gardait pas vraiment un bon souvenir du Basilic de Poudlard.

– Le Basilic a trouvé l'Horcruxe de Herpo, l'a détruit, et a ensuite fait tomber la garde-robe du sorcier sur lui, en le coinçant en dessous. Une autre mort par étouffement.

– Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

La mort de Drago l'athénien était ridicule, mais c'était un Moldu. Qu'un sorcier meurt en se retrouvant coincé sous sa garde-robe était encore plus grotesque.

– Elle avait glissé dans sa chute, et il ne maitrisait même pas un Lumos sans baguette, alors un sortilège d'attraction…

Pour un sorcier qui avait créé un Horcruxe, ce n'était pas une mort très glorieuse. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ait pu faire un Horcruxe en étant visiblement un sorcier aussi médiocre… Peut-être était-il simplement particulièrement érudit, sans être d'une puissance magique conséquente. Après tout le principal frein à la création d'un Horcruxe était que la théorie derrière était absolument incompréhensible.

– Pourquoi est-ce que l'Horcruxe reviendrait avec moi si je mourrais ? demanda Harry.

La Mort lui jeta un regard agacé.

– Cela fait au moins quarante fois que tu me poses cette question, fit-elle.

– Cette question m'intrigue vraiment, expliqua Harry. Que l'Horcruxe et moi mourrions ensemble, sans possibilité de revenir, cela me paraissait être une vraie possibilité. Mais que je puisse revenir et l'Horcruxe aussi ? Étrange. Ce n'était pas comme cela avant…

La Mort sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se décider à parler, à la grande surprise de Harry.

– Non, ce n'était pas comme cela avant, fit la Mort. Mais ce n'était pas non plus exactement comme tu le crois. Tu penses que l'Horcruxe est mort à ta place, n'est-ce pas ?

– N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry avec étonnement.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours conclu. Que l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort avait tué l'Horcruxe, ce qui lui avait laissé la vie sauve.

– L'Horcruxe n'est évidemment pas mort _à ta place_ , non. Il a été détruit par le sortilège de Voldemort. Parce qu'un créateur peu détruire son Horcruxe avec un sortilège de mort. Mais si Voldemort t'avait tué de n'importe quelle autre manière, et que tu n'étais pas le maître de mes reliques, l'Horcruxe et toi seriez tous les deux morts. En étant le maître des reliques par contre, l'Horcruxe et toi seriez morts, mais tu serais toi finalement revenu. Mais en aucun cas parce que l'Horcruxe serait mort à ta place.

Harry resservit machinalement un peu de thé à la Mort. Il hésita à lui demander pourquoi elle avait finalement décidé de lui répondre, mais préféra finalement tenter d'élucider le problème de l'Horcruxe tant qu'elle lui répondait. Il ne pouvait en effet exclure la possibilité qu'elle ne lui avait répondu que sur un coup de tête, et qu'elle refuse de lui répondre à l'avenir. Autant profiter de son actuelle bonne volonté, aussi étrange qu'elle soit.

– Mais je suis mort à ce moment-là, pointa-t-il. Je me souviens de King Cross et d'avoir parlé avec Dumbledore.

– Non, tu n'es pas mort, répondit la Mort. Nous nous serions rencontré sinon. Tu as simplement été en contact avec le monde des morts, le temps que l'âme contenue dans l'Horcruxe de Voldemort passe dans l'au-delà.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête.

– Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que maintenant l'Horcruxe reviendrait avec moi ?

– Tu n'en as vraiment pas une petite idée ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si vous vouliez des théories, il valait mieux demander à Hermione. Elle a une liste précise de toutes les possibilités avec leur probabilité respective, et il me semble qu'il y en a plus de cinquante.

– Pff, je n'aime pas les personnes trop analytiques, fit la Mort. Très bien. La grande différence c'est que lorsque Voldemort a créé son Horcruxe cette fois-ci, tu étais déjà le maître des reliques.

Harry demeura figé un instant, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, une peur insidieuse s'insinuant en lui.

– L'Horcruxe est aussi le maître des reliques du coup ? Voldemort est aussi le maître des reliques ?

Ce serait une catastrophe. Une catastrophe encore pire que toutes les précédentes catastrophes. Mais la Mort lui fit un geste de la main lui intimant de se calmer.

– Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul maître des reliques, et c'est toi, fit-elle. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu resteras le maître des reliques aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Mais l'Horcruxe a interagi avec toi, et a donc récupéré certaines de tes propriétés. Tant qu'il sera avec toi, il sera capable de revenir.

– Et s'il n'est plus avec moi ? releva Harry.

– Alors il n'aura pas assez de pouvoir pour le faire seul.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir. C'était moins pire que ce que cela aurait pu être. Mais cela revenait à la problématique qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment aucun moyen de séparer l'Horcruxe de lui. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils avancent sur le sujet du rituel de Njörd avec Ginny, mais il devait avouer que la théorie était tellement complexe que cela lui semblait presque impossible qu'ils réussissent à en faire quelque chose. Heureusement déjà que parmi tous les livres sur les sources cachés par les fondateurs, Hermione en avait aussi trouvé de nombreux sur Njörd qu'elle leur avait donné, et qui allaient peut-être les aider.

oOoOoOo

– As-tu de nouvelles choses à m'apprendre Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Severus Rogue s'appliqua à conserver un visage impassible.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est… allié avec une sorcière, fit-il d'une voix trainante.

Cela sembla surprendre Dumbledore, à juste titre. Lui-même n'avait guère compris exactement ce qui s'était passé avec cette Hélène. C'était presque aussi étrange que la scène qu'il avait vu il y avait des mois de cela, où il avait trouvé Potter et ses petits amis dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres, et dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais au moins cette fois-ci il n'était pas soumis à un sortilège de confidentialité tellement puissant qu'il ne pouvait rien laisser sous-entendre concernant l'événement.

– Allié ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– C'est le mot qu'il a lui-même utilisé pour la désigner après qu'elle ait interrompu l'une de nos réunions du premier cercle.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait lui-même ordonné d'informer Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était que maintenant que Dumbledore accordait à Severus un peu de son temps. L'espion avait comme la suspicion que Dumbledore ne passait que peu de temps au château depuis plusieurs mois. À faire quoi, Severus n'en avait aucune idée. Surement quelque chose en lien avec Voldemort, mais il n'avait guère plus d'éléments là-dessus.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Albus.

– Elle s'appellerait Hélène. Brune, une trentaine d'année, visage banal, et d'une insolence qui aurait dû lui valoir d'être tuée par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait d'ailleurs surement voulut que Severus omette cette dernière partie. Et Severus aurait surement dû, Lord Voldemort lui ayant promis qu'il épargnerait Potter si l'allégeance de Severus était entièrement de son côté. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà failli une fois à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite…

– Mais il ne l'a pas tuée ? Pourquoi ?

– Il a dit qu'elle s'occupait de quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper. Je pense que c'est une chasseuse de trésors. Elle lui a rapporté des livres cette fois-ci, et j'ai cru comprendre que certains mangemorts avaient dû l'accompagner dans ses recherches.

Il ne dit cependant pas qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait bien proche de Voldemort, et qu'ils avaient semblé se comprendre à demi-mots tout le long de leur conversation.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Dumbledore. Il ne savait plus si Dumbledore était capable de gagner. Parce que le seigneur des ténèbres qui était revenu d'entre les morts était un adversaire encore plus effrayant que le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'avait un jour séduit par ses discours sur la supériorité de la magie sous toutes ses formes.

Et parce qu'il y avait trop d'éléments qui ne semblaient pas en faveur de Dumbledore. Comme le fait que son soi-disant champion de la lumière, cet insupportable Potter, soit visiblement en contact avec Lord Voldemort, sans que personne n'en soit au courant. Sauf lui visiblement, qui était condamné à ne pouvoir en parler et à être un simple spectateur de la catastrophe qui allait inévitablement se produire.

– Que dois-je dire au seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore alors que celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Parce que Voldemort allait lui demander des comptes bien sûr. Sur Dumbledore. Sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Sur les activités de Potter et de ses amis aussi. Et que au-delà du fait qu'il se devait de demander cela à Dumbledore pour l'assurer de sa loyauté, il n'avait en réalité de lui-même pas beaucoup de matière pour satisfaire le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore ne lui disait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, à part qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort et de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse revenir. L'Ordre ne se réunissait plus que rarement, ne parvenant à se rendre réellement utile. Et Potter et ses amis avaient le même comportement insupportable que d'habitude, réussissant injustement à avoir des résultats plus que corrects alors qu'ils ne s'intéressaient guère aux cours, comme s'ils avaient quoi que ce soit de plus important à faire...

– Rien, répondit Dumbledore avec lassitude. Ah, si. Tu peux lui dire que j'ai demandé à Bill Weasley de tenter d'étudier les protections qu'il a mises en place autour du château de Serpentard. Il doit déjà s'en douter.

Et Severus sut avec certitude que Dumbledore ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance. Tout comme il savait que Voldemort ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance. Parce qu'il n'était plus au cœur des sujets, d'aucun des deux côtés. Parce qu'il ne savait ni ce que faisait Dumbledore, ni ce que faisait Voldemort. Et qu'il ne pouvait donc apporter d'informations intéressantes ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Severus Rogue s'était toujours senti coincé dans sa vie. Entre son père alcoolique et sa mère trop faible. Entre les sang-purs de Serpentard qui le méprisaient et les Gryffondor qui le haïssaient. Entre le seigneur des ténèbres pour qui il n'était qu'un pion, et Dumbledore pour qui il n'était qu'un autre pion. Et jamais il n'avait espéré pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais actuellement, il était tellement coincé qu'il avait l'impression que le décompte avant sa mort s'était irrémédiablement mis en marche. Restait encore à savoir quel camp en serait responsable.

oOoOoOo

Le bracelet de Hermione vibra alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un cours de métamorphose et elle ne décrocha pas. Quelques secondes après, il vibra de nouveau. Elle décida de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que son autre bracelet chauffe aussi, indiquant une communication écrite. Avec résignation elle sortit discrètement son cahier de son sac et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

– _Passe au château ce soir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose_ , avait écrit Voldemort.

Hermione regarda la ligne avec suspicion, avant d'écrire une réponse alors que Minerva McGonagall ne regardait pas.

– _Et tu ne peux pas écrire ce quelque chose plutôt que de me faire venir au château ?_ demanda-t-elle.

– _Non._

Hermione soupira et Harry se pencha vers elle.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Il faut que je passe au château de Serpentard ce soir, répondit Hermione. Il a trouvé quelque chose.

Dire qu'elle avait soigneusement évité d'avoir la moindre raison d'y passer ces derniers mois – à part les désastreuses quelques minutes où Voldemort s'était arrangé pour lui voler la moitié des livres en s'entourant de ses mangemorts –, tout cela pour que ce soit Voldemort qui finalement trouve quelque chose, et exige qu'elle passe.

Elle retint un soupir pour éviter de rendre Harry suspicieux, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y rendre. Si elle se retrouvait seule avec Voldemort, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser au nouvel an, ni à tous les rêves pas vraiment chastes qui venaient polluer son sommeil depuis.

oOoOoOo

L'attention de Voldemort fut détournée du livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'une pulsation caractéristique de la magie du château Serpentard lui annonça que Hermione venait de transplaner dans le hall principal.

Enfin, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. S'il avait réclamé d'avoir accès aux livre sur les sources, c'était surtout pour avoir des réponses sur s'il était envisageable de dévier le flux d'une source de magie pour l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Et non seulement les livres étaient effectivement instructifs, mais en plus il détenait la réponse à la question que la sang-de-bourbe se posait depuis le début. La raison de la déviation de la source. La raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient aujourd'hui dans cette situation.

Et bien sûr c'était lui qui avait raison, et non Hermione, et rien que le fait d'imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il lui annoncerait cela le faisait jubiler d'avance. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne physiquement, pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment. Pour lui montrer une fois de plus que le monde était bien moins parfait que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau, il nota tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse d'être là, sachant surement que s'il lui avait demandé de venir, ce n'était pas pour quelque chose qui serait en sa faveur à elle. Elle était sous l'apparence qu'elle avait dernièrement utilisée avec ses mangemorts, une sorcière brune un peu quelconque.

Elle laissa fondre ses glamours cependant lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, vers une apparence bien plus proche de ce à quoi elle ressemblerait sûrement lorsque son corps aurait trente ans.

– Fais comme chez-toi bien sûr, fit-il sarcastiquement.

Était-elle donc si sure d'elle qu'elle laissait maintenant tomber ses glamours en plein cœur de son territoire ?

– Je déteste ces glamours, répondit Hermione. On dirait un mélange entre Neville et Bellatrix Lestrange et ça n'a rien d'amusant. J'étais à court d'idées le jour où j'ai fait cela, et forcement cela m'est retombé dessus…

– Entre le rejeton Londubat et Bella ? releva Voldemort. Quel sens de l'humour macabre… Je sais que mélanger deux personnes est une méthode classique pour trouver des glamours, mais je te pensais moins drôle que cela.

Cela eut le mérite de la rendre encore plus renfrognée.

– Mes modèles étaient Alice Londubat et Andromeda Tonks, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que c'était un mélange parfait entre Neville et Bellatrix et depuis je ne supporte plus cette forme…

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Voldemort. Même s'il devait admettre, de façon complétement objective, que sa forme naturelle lui allait mieux. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement jolie, non, contrairement à une Bellatrix qui elle avait été splendide dans sa jeunesse, et l'était d'ailleurs toujours.

Mais c'était plutôt que Hermione Granger respirait la force et la puissance pour qui savait le voir. Pas une puissance brute et désordonnée comme celle de Potter, mais une puissance maitrisée qui faisait corps avec elle et qui démontrait le contrôle impressionnant qu'elle avait sur sa propre magie. Hermione Granger était une sorcière suffisamment exceptionnelle pour que même lui soit obligé de l'admettre – quoique sûrement pas à voix haute –.

– Que voulais-tu ? demanda Hermione avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Il avait tué pour beaucoup moins que cela. Il y avait le tutoiement. L'irrévérence. Et son regard fixé dans le sien avec défi. Il avait tué pour beaucoup, beaucoup moins que cela. Et il avait à cet instant incroyablement envie de la tuer. Voir son corps s'affaisser sur le sol, voir ses yeux s'éteindre. Car Voldemort savait qu'il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pourrait un jour estimer qu'il contrôlait Hermione Granger.

Mais il savait aussi que Hermione Granger morte n'avait aucun intérêt, aucune valeur, au-delà du moment de pure jouissance que lui procurerait son meurtre. Parce que ce qui faisait l'intérêt de Hermione Granger c'était cette intelligence qu'elle cachait derrière son insupportabilité. C'était cette soif inétanchable de connaissances qu'elle cachait derrière ses valeurs morales. C'était l'obsession qu'elle ressentait pour la magie elle-même.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé et qu'il s'était approché d'elle lorsqu'elle dut relever son menton pour pouvoir continuer à lui lancer un regard noir.

– Te prouver que j'avais raison, répondit-il.

Elle plissa ses yeux, surement agacée par son ton condescendant, et cela fit sourire Voldemort. Parce qu'à défaut de pouvoir la tuer, la voir s'énerver était particulièrement satisfaisant.

– Merveilleux, et tu attends quoi du coup ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui était presque plus méprisant que le sien.

Mais c'était Hermione Granger, pas une sang-pure de Serpentard ayant appris toute sa vie à cacher ses sentiments. Même s'il ne pouvait lire les pensées exactes de Hermione, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Son exaspération était inscrite sur son visage. Et l'inconfort qu'elle éprouvait à être aussi proche de lui était trahi par ses respirations un peu trop rapprochées.

– Hum… je ne sais pas, fit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Peut-être que tu demandes poliment ?

L'expression de Hermione Granger changea, se muant en un sourire qui n'avait rien d'aimable. Plutôt quelque chose d'agressif, comme une promesse envers lui qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit poliment.

– Ou peut-être que si j'incendie ce château, je saurai enfin pourquoi tu m'as forcée à venir jusqu'ici ? fit Hermione.

Le défi brillait dans ses yeux, et l'instant d'après Voldemort l'embrassait. Parce que quitte à ne pas pouvoir la tuer en l'étranglant, il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pouvait satisfaire son besoin de poser ses mains sur elle, de serrer son corps contre le sien, de la posséder.

Elle tenta de le repousser un instant, avant d'abandonner et de répondre fiévreusement à son baiser. Voldemort la fit pivoter tout en continuant à l'embrasser, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre son bureau, et qu'il puisse encore plus presser son corps contre le sien.

Cela l'avait embêté au début qu'elle soit une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, et une ennemie qui plus est. Mais il devait admettre qu'il la voulait, et ce que Lord Voldemort voulait, Lord Voldemort l'avait. Et rien que l'idée de la colère que cela provoquerait chez Potter de savoir qu'il avait couché – plusieurs fois – avec sa précieuse amie était une motivation suffisante.

Hermione décolla sa bouche de la sienne, et alors qu'elle venait embrasser son cou il sentit ses mains remonter sur son torse, avant de commencer à déboutonner la robe qu'il portait. Il était loin d'avoir sa patience, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs mois à penser à cet instant – généralement aux plus mauvais moments possibles –. Il souleva Hermione pour l'assoir sur son bureau, avant de faire disparaitre d'un geste de la main la robe qu'elle portait.

Elle laissa échapper un son surpris, et, passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, Voldemort recula d'un geste brusque sa tête avant de prendre de nouveau possession de sa bouche, plus violement que la première fois. Au nouvel an il avait été étonnamment conciliant, lui laissant prendre de la place, lui laissant croire qu'ils étaient égaux, parce qu'il pensait alors que ce ne serait qu'un moment isolé, une envie qui disparaitrait lorsqu'il l'aurait finalement possédée.

Mais l'expérience du nouvel an n'avait fait que lui donner envie de la posséder encore plus, et puisqu'il avait décidé qu'elle serait sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'elle, il allait être sûr d'être bien clair. Il mordit ses lèvres, et le gémissement qui s'échappa de Hermione l'électrisa. Il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de lui, rapprochant son bassin du sien, et il posa sa main gauche au creux de son dos pour la rapprocher dans un geste qui était surement un peu trop brusque.

Il se redressa légèrement, interrompant leur baiser, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard chargé de désir de Hermione. Et il devait admettre qu'elle était magnifique ainsi, assise sur son bureau avec juste ses sous-vêtements sur elle, son incroyable masse de cheveux en pagaille, et son regard qui était une invitation à la luxure.

Il ne se retint pas.

oOoOoOo

Son esprit toujours un peu ailleurs, Hermione s'étira doucement avant de se redresser, faisant glisser la couverture à côté d'elle. Bien qu'ils aient commencé à faire l'amour sur le précieux bureau de Voldemort, celui-ci les avait à un moment fait transplaner dans la même chambre que la fois précédente, et par Merlin, elle n'avait même plus la force de s'en vouloir. Dès qu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait su qu'elle était perdue, et c'était encore pire maintenant. Parce que cela avait été encore mieux que la première fois, plus empressé mais aussi plus intense, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir éviter de reproduire cette erreur une troisième fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé alors ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Voldemort.

Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, de revenir en terrain connu.

Voldemort se redressa lentement. L'expression de son visage sembla devenir encore plus satisfaite que ce qu'elle était précédemment et Hermione sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite. Il prit le temps de se lever calmement et de se rhabiller d'un geste de baguette avant de finalement lui répondre.

– Les fondateurs sont responsables du détournement la source, annonça Voldemort.

– Impossible, contra immédiatement Hermione.

– Possible, répondit Voldemort.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, avec son insupportable air supérieur, que Hermione le fusilla du regard. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement bien sûr, et Hermione se releva complément. Comme lui, elle se rhabilla d'un geste de baguette, avant de lancer un sortilège domptant légèrement ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il lui tendit l'un des ouvrages qu'elle avait ramené du palais de Memleben, et Hermione s'en empara avec fébrilité.

– Huitième chapitre, lui indiqua Voldemort.

Sa voix suintait le contentement de soi, et Hermione fit un effort pour ne pas réagir autrement qu'en tournant les pages jusqu'au chapitre huit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour lire et comprendre les quelques paragraphes parlant du sujet, et elle eut soudainement envie de jeter violement le livre par la fenêtre. Ou dans la figure de Voldemort.

– J'avais raison, commenta alors posément Voldemort.

Hermione lui jeta effectivement le livre à la figure, mais évidemment celui-ci le dévia aisément et éclata de rire.

– Alors, c'est dur de se rendre compte que les fondateurs sont loin d'avoir été des saints ? Surtout votre précieux Godric Gryffondor ? railla le mage noir.

Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose de pertinent, quelque chose pour lui faire ravaler sa morgue, mais il avait effectivement raison, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait cela.

– Va au diable, fit-elle alors dans une grande preuve de maturité.

L'instant d'après elle sortait de la chambre au son du rire moqueur de Voldemort, claquant magiquement la porte derrière elle pour la peine.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Je tiens à préciser que Drago l'athénien n'est pas vraiment mort par étouffement, c'est juste une légende. Mais c'était trop beau pour que je laisse passer cette occasion.

À la semaine prochaine.


	35. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Voici le chapitre 34, marquant la fin de la cinquième année.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 34 –** Juin 1996

Hermione était toujours furieuse lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient tous les trois avachis dans des fauteuils, l'air à moitié réveillés.

– Vous m'avez attendue, commenta-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Il ne fallait pas.

– Tu y as passé quasiment toute la nuit, fit Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant surtout pas s'attarder plus sur le sujet et se sentant particulièrement coupable.

– Il avait raison, expliqua-t-elle plutôt. Ce sont les fondateurs eux-mêmes qui ont causé l'instabilité de la source. Ils se sont servis de sa puissance pour les assister dans la construction de Poudlard et alimenter les protections. Et ensuite ils ont utilisé les reliques et le rituel de Njörd pour essayer de réparer les dégâts.

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus pendant son discours, et elle prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer.

– Et vous savez le pire ? reprit-elle. C'est Godric Gryffondor qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser la source au départ. J'entends déjà l'autre abruti nous déclarer à chaque fois qu'on viendra chercher de l'aide que puisque tout ceci est de la faute de Gryffondor, c'est à nous de nous occuper de corriger ses bêtises !

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas venir de Serpentard, hein ? Cela aurait été bien plus facile de pouvoir tout blâmer sur Serpentard.

– Les fondateurs sont peut-être ceux qui ont utilisé la source, mais ils ont corrigé leur erreur eux, fit remarquer Ginny. Alors que Voldemort a détruit trois des quatre reliques des fondateurs avec ses Horcruxes. C'est lui qui devrait s'occuper de ce problème, pas nous !

– Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va le faire, soupira Hermione.

Ron se leva, et elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa son bras sur son épaule, la serrant doucement contre lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, fit-il. S'il ne t'aide plus avec la source, nous ferons en sorte de lui en faire voire de toutes les couleurs, et ça il ne peut pas se le permettre. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération, Harry est increvable, Ginny est la personne la plus teigneuse que je connaisse, on va s'en sortir !

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage de Hermione, alors que Ginny faisait mine d'envoyer un sortilège à Ron.

– Tu oublies de dire que tu es le meilleur stratège dont nous pouvions rêver, fit-elle.

– Bah, vous pouvez au moins être certains d'une chose, répondit Ron. Si jamais nous retournons en camping, je m'assurerai que nous ayons suffisamment de nourriture pour survivre pendant dix ans !

Hermione entendit Ginny grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « mon frère est un imbécile » affectueux, avant que Ron ne la relâche en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Cela avait eu le mérite de détendre légèrement Hermione.

Si cela l'ulcérait de savoir que Voldemort avait eu raison, elle devait admettre que cela faisait du sens que Poudlard soit alimentée par la puissance de la source de magie. Cela résolvait au moins le mystère de la solidité de ses défenses qui, au-delà d'être impressionnantes, n'avaient surtout jamais eu besoin d'être renouvelées au cours des mille dernières années. Des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres avaient été établies depuis la construction de Poudlard pour tenter d'expliquer cela, mais Hermione savait maintenant qu'aucune n'était vraie.

– Bon, de toute façon, nous ne résoudrons ni le problème des sources, ni le mystère de l'estomac infini de Ron ce soir, alors je vous propose que nous allions nous coucher, fit Harry.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, et après avoir salué les garçons Hermione et Ginny remontèrent en silence l'escalier vers le dortoir des filles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent à l'embranchement entre le dortoir des quatrièmes et des cinquièmes années que Ginny prit la parole.

– Dis-moi Hermione… j'avoue que je me suis toujours demandée… il vaut quoi au lit ?

– P… Pardon ? balbutia Hermione.

Elle s'était figée complétement, refusant de comprendre ce que Ginny demandait.

– Tu couches avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? insista Ginny.

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! répondit Hermione. C'est complétement absurde !

– Hermione…

Ginny lui lançait un regard perçant et Hermione se ratatina légèrement. Ginny avait toujours su la lire parfaitement. Peut-être parce que si Hermione avait été proche de Harry et Ron pour beaucoup de choses, c'était Ginny qui avait toujours été sa confidente lors des situations délicates, et vice-versa.

– Je ne vois pas d'où cela sort Ginny, c'est ridicule, fit-elle cependant.

Elle était fière du fait que sa voix n'avait pas le moins du monde sonné défensive. Mais le regard de Ginny se fit étrangement amusé.

– Tu sens son parfum Hermione, fit-elle. Cette odeur musquée qui lui va tellement bien qu'on pourrait limite croire que c'est son odeur naturelle. On dirait presque que tu t'es roulée dedans.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, sans pour autant ne rien trouver à dire. Cela sembla accentuer l'amusement de Ginny.

– Cela ne t'aurait servi à rien de nier de toute façon Hermione, fit la rousse. Cela fait des mois que je m'en doute, depuis que Harry et moi avons surpris Voldemort discutant avec toi _dans ton lit_. Et tout l'automne il y avait cette étrange tension entre vous, quelque chose entre trop de familiarité et une réaction un peu trop vive lorsque vous vous touchiez sans le faire exprès, ces regards que vous vous lanciez de temps en temps… et puis ce bracelet qu'il t'a offert qui doit valoir une petite fortune. Tu l'as remarqué n'est-ce pas au moins, que la finesse des gravures est telle que c'est forcément de la haute joaillerie gobeline ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil étonné au bracelet, et remarqua avec surprise que ce qu'elle pensait être simplement des brindilles argentées entrelacées étaient en fait des dizaines de minuscules serpents ciselés avec une incroyable précision.

– Hermione… insista Ginny.

Hermione soupira avant de s'adosser avec résignation à l'un des murs.

– C'est vrai, j'ai couché avec lui, avoua-t-elle.

– Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

– Une première fois au réveillon du nouvel an, fit-elle. Et une deuxième fois cette nuit.

Ginny leva un sourcil intéressé, et son comportement étonna une fois de plus Hermione, qui elle avait plutôt envie de se jeter d'une falaise pour avoir cédé à Lord Voldemort. Et avoir apprécié.

– Tu as l'air moins en colère que ce que j'aurais imaginé, fit remarquer Hermione.

– S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre, c'est moi, fit Ginny avec une pointe de tristesse, avant de se reprendre. Merlin Hermione, il est beau à damner un saint, beau comme il ne devrait pas être permis de l'être. Et il est brillantissime. Tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire n'importe qui.

– C'est un psychopathe sans aucune moralité, répondit Hermione d'un ton plat.

Ginny haussa simplement les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu couches avec que tu cautionnes ses actions. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je fais confiance pour garder la tête sur les épaules c'est toi Hermione. Fais juste attention à toi s'il te plait.

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Est-ce… commença-t-elle. Est-ce que Harry et Ron savent ?

– Non, répondit Ginny. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont parfois complétement aveugles à ce qui se passe autour d'eux, surtout si cela touche à ce genre de choses… et ce n'est pas par moi qu'ils l'apprendront.

Hermione la remercia. Harry et Ron seraient furieux s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais Ginny balaya ses remerciements d'un geste, comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin. Comme si elle ne venait pas de lui prouver que son amitié pour elle était bien plus immense que tout ce que Hermione aurait pu imaginer. Bien plus que ce qu'elle méritait en tout cas.

– Au fait, fit Ginny juste avant de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– À quelle question ?

– Il vaut quoi au lit ?

Il y avait un sourire joueur sur les lèvres de la rousse, et Hermione se surprit à le lui rendre.

– Il se débrouille, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny éclata véritablement de rire.

oOoOoOo

Hermione parcourut du regard la foule devant elle. Il y avait presque la moitié de Poudlard dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient due agrandir au fur et à mesure. Et elle était quasiment certaine que chaque élève à Poudlard était venu au moins une fois à l'Association d'aide aux Devoirs. Même la Gazette du Sorcier avait un jour fait un article dessus. Un article fade dans les dernières pages louant l'esprit d'entraide des élèves de Poudlard que peu de personnes avaient surement lu, mais tout de même.

De leur année, tout le monde était là. C'était surement parce que l'AD était devenue au fil de ces deux dernières années bien plus qu'une simple association de défense comme ce qu'elle devait être à l'origine. Certains venaient effectivement là pour les cours de duels que Harry, Ron, Ginny et plus rarement Hermione donnaient, mais il y avait aussi de nombreux élèves qui venaient juste pour pouvoir réviser en groupe, ou simplement regarder les duels en discutant avec des amis.

Même les Serpentard étaient tous là, y compris Drago Malefoy qui était surement le seul à vraiment avoir interagi avec Lord Voldemort. À moins que Theodore Nott n'ait été impliqué par son père, mais Hermione en doutait. Voldemort n'avait que faire d'enfants dans ses rangs, et s'il avait tourmenté Drago, c'était simplement pour punir son père pour ce qu'il avait fait avec son précieux Horcruxe. Les Serpentard cependant devaient tout de même savoir que Voldemort était véritablement de retour, soit via leur famille, soit via Drago.

Mais comme la quasi-totalité de leur année venait régulièrement aux séances, et qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes commencé à y venir alors que le retour de Voldemort n'était pas du tout connu, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment ne plus venir sans que ce ne soit suspicieux. Drago Malefoy, ainsi que Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson restaient cependant souvent dans leur coin, observant simplement ce qui se passait sans participer, alors que Blaise, Daphnée, Millicent et Tracey Davis suivaient toujours les cours, les deux premiers plus assidument que les autres. Harry, Ron, Ginny ou Hermione avaient souvent dû intervenir pour calmer l'animosité que leur présence engendrait parfois, les relations entre Serpentard et Gryffondor devenant de plus en plus tendues à cause de l'inefficacité du ministère concernant la capture des mangemorts en fuite.

Hermione avait souvent noté les regards attentifs que Drago Malefoy portait au quatuor, et surtout à Harry, comme s'il tentait d'en apprendre plus sur eux en les observant, et parfois Hermione pouvait y déceler une brève lueur de mépris mêlée à de la résignation qu'elle ne savait trop comment interpréter. Malgré sa présence, Drago Malefoy les évitait autant que possible, ne leur adressant la parole que s'il y était vraiment obligé, et toujours d'un ton trainant. Surement était-il persuadé que leurs jours étaient comptés…

Mais pour cette dernière séance, quasiment tout le monde participait, et des dizaines de sortilèges sifflaient dans tous les sens alors que la plupart des étudiants étaient engagés dans des duels amicaux. D'autres révisaient des sortilèges, notamment certaines septièmes années, Cédric Diggory en tête, qui conjuraient des patronus de plus en plus imposants dans un coin. Hermione tentait de garder un œil sur le quart de la salle qui lui était attribué, et elle dévia quelques sortilèges perdus d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

Il y eut un bang sonore, et Hermione se tourna vers son origine. Harry se tenait face à la salle, sa baguette envoyant des étincelles rouges au-dessus de la foule. Les conversations et les duels s'arrêtèrent et rapidement toute l'attention fut sur lui.

– Merci de votre attention, commença-t-il. C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, alors nous allons devoir terminer cette séance ici. Merci à tous pour votre présence à cette dernière occurrence de l'AD pour cette année.

Fred et George sifflèrent fortement, et il y eut un brouhaha confus d'acclamations et de remerciements.

– Merci, merci, fit Harry pour ramener le calme. Nous reprendrons bien sûr l'année prochaine, mais en attendant, bonne chance à tous pour vos BUSES et vos ASPICS !

Il y eut de nouveau des acclamations, puis la plupart des élèves se pressèrent pour venir personnellement remercier Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il était déjà bien après le couvre-feu lorsqu'il ne resta finalement que le quatuor et Neville et Luna dans la salle. Ils ne les avaient que peu vus durant la fin de l'année, trop occupés entre la recherche des livres sur la source, le ministère, et tous leurs autres sujets en cours, et Hermione se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pu leur consacrer plus de temps.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ranger ? proposa Neville.

Hermione jeta un coup d'un œil à la salle. Il y avait des chaises et des tables dans tous les sens, ainsi que des poufs, des matelas et diverses structures en bois servant de cible.

– Non, pas besoin, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle leva sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard la salle était immaculée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

– Tu y as été un peu trop fort Hermione, tu as enlevé le rose pâle que j'avais ajouté sur les murs la dernière fois, reprocha Ginny.

– Oups, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, répondit Hermione d'un ton satisfait. Mais Ombrage m'a à tout jamais dégouté de cette couleur.

Elle remarqua alors que Neville s'était figé, ses yeux fixés sur la salle maintenant parfaitement rangée, et Hermione enregistra alors qu'elle avait utilisé des sortilèges bien plus impressionnants que ce qu'une cinquième année, même très douée, pouvait connaitre.

– Merlin, souffla Neville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'oublie parfois qui vous êtes vraiment…

– Parce que c'est plus facile ainsi, commenta Luna d'une voix chantante. Plus facile que de savoir que dans un certain futur nous sommes morts, et que pour éviter cela nos amis se sont alliés avec Lord Voldemort.

Le détachement avec lequel Luna parlait de la situation jeta un froid sur l'assemblée.

– Mais nous ne pouvons que vous en remercier en réalité, continua Luna comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. De faire ce sacrifice pour nous et pour tous les autres, pour que nous puissions vivre une belle vie sans voir nos amis et nos enfants mourir. Pour tout ce dont vous nous protégez.

– Tu nous donnes plus de crédit que nous n'en méritons Luna, fit Ginny. Nous essayons juste de faire du mieux que nous pouvons avec une situation que nous ne maitrisons qu'à moitié.

– Je ne vous connais certainement pas aussi bien que ce que mon ancien moi vous connaissait lors de votre ancienne vie, répondit Luna, mais je n'ai pas de doute que vous êtes les mieux placés pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Elle avait fini avec un franc sourire, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet aveu de confiance dit d'un ton aussi léger, comme si cela allait de soi. Cela fit aussi finalement sortir Neville de sa stupeur.

– Bien dit Luna ! approuva-t-il. Mais j'ai une remarque à faire. Si nous étions vraiment de si bons amis que cela, comme vous le dites à chaque fois, pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas vous aider ?

Son ton s'était fait accusateur à la fin, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il sembla perdre un peu de son assurance, ce qui fit ricaner Ginny et Ron. Neville leur lança un regard noir, avant de raffermir sa posture.

– Arrêtez de rire de moi, fit-il avec force. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un médiocre élève de cinquième année, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas vous aider !

Sa tirade fit sourire Luna d'un sourire tellement lumineux qu'il bloqua un instant Hermione, alors que Ginny et Ron faisaient des signes d'excuse, essayant de calmer leur incontrôlable hilarité. Si seulement Neville savait à quel point il deviendrait un homme sûr de lui et compétant dans le futur.

– Ils ne rient pas de toi Neville, expliqua Harry. Nous savons tous ici que tu es un excellent sorcier.

– Alors laissez-nous vous aidez ! répondit Neville, apparemment toujours un peu remonté.

– Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Les regards expectatifs de Neville et Luna se tournèrent vers elle, et Hermione résista à l'envie de lancer un sortilège à Harry pour lui avoir refilé le problème. Elle réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle pourrait demander à Neville et Luna. Surement pas quelque chose de dangereux, cela était hors de question. Mais cela laissait toujours beaucoup de choses à faire, et puisqu'ils voulaient tant aider, Hermione n'allait pas se priver.

– Très bien, fit-elle. Vous vous souvenez de notre problématique première, l'instabilité de la source de magie du Pays de Galles ?

Neville et Luna hochèrent la tête.

– Nous sommes en train de chercher un rituel qui permette de corriger cela, continua Hermione. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, parce que c'est un peu complexe.

– Mais… protesta Neville.

– Laisse tomber Neville, le coupa Ron. Ce n'est pas un peu complexe, c'est tellement démesurément complexe que même Hermione et cet abrutit de Voldemort estiment qu'ils en ont pour des années avant de parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Cela fait longtemps que Harry, Ginny et moi avons abandonné l'idée de pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle nous raconte.

Neville perdit un peu de sa superbe à la mention de Voldemort, alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel devant la tirade de Ron.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout comprendre pour pouvoir vous aider de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Luna.

– Non, effectivement, répondît Hermione. Neville, si tu le veux bien, cela m'aiderait grandement d'avoir un recensement de toutes les plantes et herbes qui peuvent absorber ou rediriger de la magie, en grande quantité. Je vais te passer les notes que j'ai déjà sur le sujet. Elles viennent de ce dont je me souviens de tes recherches sur le même sujet, avant que la source n'explose.

Cela sembla perturber un peu Neville, mais il acquiesça tout de même, les bras croisés dans une posture résolue.

– Et toi Luna, si tu pouvais me lister toutes les créatures pouvant de près ou de loin contrôler des flux de magie, ce serait super. J'ai de même déjà quelques notes, mais qui sont probablement très incomplètes.

– Ce sera fascinant de travailler à partir d'informations venant de moi, sans pour autant que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà travaillé là-dessus, répondît Luna.

– Parfait, fit Hermione. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, il faut que j'aille réviser mes BUSES.

– Hein ?

– Quoi ?

– Pardon ?

Harry, Ron, Ginny, et même Neville et Luna, la regardaient avec incrédulité.

– Mais tu n'as aucun besoin de réviser tes BUSES ! s'exclama Ron. Tu connais absolument tout par cœur ! Tu as même passé des maitrises dans la plupart des matières juste par plaisir lors de notre première vie !

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré.

– Evidement que je connais tout Ron, fit-elle. Mais c'est bien pour cela qu'il faut que je révise rapidement deux trois petites choses. Sinon, je vais utiliser un théorème dont je ne devrais pas avoir connaissance dans l'un des devoirs théoriques, et cela peut potentiellement attirer l'attention du ministère. Voire pire, me faire perdre des points.

Ron sembla consterné, et Hermione sortit de la salle en pinçant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas parce c'était sa deuxième vie qu'elle ne devait pas avoir des résultats parfait à ses BUSES.

oOoOoOo

– Monsieur Potter.

Harry se tourna vers la droite, et remarqua rapidement Minerva McGonagall marchant d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

– Je vais vous demander un instant s'il vous plait, fit la directrice adjointe.

– On se retrouve plus tard, lui fit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Comment s'est passée votre dernière épreuve des BUSES Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

– Bien professeur, répondit Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Le directeur vous demande de passer à son bureau dès que possible. Le mot de passe est Crèmes Canari.

– Très bien, j'y vais de suite professeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau de directeur. Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent, et Harry salua Dumbledore alors qu'il rentrait. Le directeur affichait son éternel sourire bienveillant, mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner l'inquiétude derrière la façade. S'il avait souvent échangé avec le directeur lors de sa première scolarité, il le connaissait cette fois-ci encore mieux suite aux cours particuliers en duel que l'homme lui donnait.

– Assis-toi Harry, assis-toi. Un bonbon au citron ?

– Non merci, répondit Harry.

– Ah, dommage, fit Dumbledore avec une certaine tristesse qui alerta Harry.

Il n'allait tout de même pas…

– Je souhaitais aborder avec toi un sujet délicat Harry, continua le Directeur. Il ne me semble pas que tu aies pris Divination comme option, mais as-tu déjà entendu parler de prophéties ?

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas fermer les yeux de dépits, et il repensa brièvement à un monologue particulièrement barbant de Hermione il y avait plusieurs mois de cela sur ses théories concernant les déformations possibles de l'espace-temps, et la résistance variable des évènements au changement, indépendamment de l'importance visible que pouvait avoir l'évènement. Et voir Dumbledore sur le point de lui apprendre l'existence de la prophétie juste à la fin de la cinquième année était un véritable rappel d'à quel point Hermione avait toujours foutrement raison.

Maintenant, il allait juste devoir bien jouer la surprise devant Dumbledore, et lui assurer qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour être à la hauteur de la tâche pour que le directeur pense pouvoir être en mesure de se servir de lui si besoin. Par Merlin, c'était triste de constater à quel point Dumbledore se démenait pour faire quelque chose dans cette guerre, sans n'avoir en réalité aucune idée de ce qui se passait vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Lord Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à passer les différentes protections autour de l'imposante maison, et il se retrouva rapidement dans le salon principal, sans que l'occupant des lieux ne se soit le moins du monde rendu compte de sa présence. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs occupé à lire un journal, un verre d'un alcool douteux posé sur la table à côté de lui.

– Bonsoir Igor, fit Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse, révélant sa présence.

Igor Karkaroff sursauta violement, et il se releva précipitamment, sa main se dirigeant vers sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse qui il avait devant lui, et qu'il ne se fige complétement. Avant de tomber à genoux.

– Maître, salua Karkaroff d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

– Debout Karkaroff, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

L'autre sorcier se releva avec empressement.

– Qu'as-tu pour moi sur les grandes familles d'Europe de l'est et sur leurs enfants ? demanda Voldemort.

Karkaroff s'agita, légèrement mal à l'aise, et Voldemort sentit un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Il serait bientôt temps que le pouvoir lui revienne en Grande-Bretagne, et il se devait de sécuriser aussi les pays alentours. Pour ne pas qu'un quelconque pays ne vienne en aide au camp adverse, et pour pouvoir ensuite s'emparer de l'Europe avec aisance.

– N'avez pas déjà repris contact avec toutes les familles qui vous soutenaient maître ? demanda Karkaroff.

– Evidement, répondît Voldemort, sa voix suintant le mépris. Ce sont les autres qui m'intéressent Karkaroff. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'informations sur elles. N'oublie pas que c'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve Karkaroff, alors que tu tentais de fuir comme un lâche. Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de notre discussion lorsque j'ai pris la peine de venir te retrouver il y a quelques mois ? Ta vie, en échange de suffisamment de matière pour faire pression sur les puissants de l'Europe de l'est. Tu as déjà trahis mes mangemorts pour te tirer d'affaire il y a quinze années de cela. Il ne te reste plus qu'à trahir les amis que tu t'es fait depuis. Je déciderai ensuite si ces informations sont suffisamment intéressantes pour me priver du plaisir de finalement te tuer.

oOoOoOo

Bondé était un faible mot pour décrire leur compartiment du Poudlard Express. Non seulement Harry et Ginny étaient de véritables prodigues de Quidditch – visiblement cela suffisait pour être adulé – mais en plus l'AD leur avait à tous les quatre apporté une popularité auprès de quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard. Et c'était sans même compter que Harry était le Survivant.

Résultat, en plus de Luna et Neville que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient trainé pour s'assoir avec eux durant tout le trajet – Neville avait été prêt à céder sa place à la première personne lui demandant gentiment et Luna lui aurait surement tenu compagnie dans ce cas là – il y avait actuellement avec eux Fred, George et Lee, ainsi que Padma et Terry de Serdaigle et Hannah et Susan de Poufsouffle.

Hermione avait fini par lancer un charme d'extension pour leur procurer plus de places assises, en ayant marre de se retrouver à moitié écrasée contre la vitre. Devant l'air ébahi de ceux qui savaient à quel point ces sortilèges étaient complexes elle avait prétendu que c'était une fonctionnalité cachée du Poudlard Express et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à chercher dans l'édition de 1854 de l'histoire de Poudlard s'ils voulaient savoir cela. Cela avait arrêté les questions.

En plus des occupants du compartiment, de nombreux autres élèves étaient passés leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et les derniers visiteurs en date, Dean et Seamus, venaient juste de passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

– Eh bien, il y en a du monde ici ! fit Dean.

– Hello Dean, hello Seamus, salua Padma.

– Vous voulez qu'on se serre un peu ? proposa Ron.

– Pas besoin, on ne reste que quelques minutes, répondit Seamus. On passait vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ! Et au fait, Fred, George, Lee, vous allez faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

– Moi je vais m'orienter dans le journalisme, fit Lee.

– Quant à nous, nous allons ouvrir un merveilleux… commença Fred.

– … incroyable… continua George.

– … stupéfiant… reprit Fred.

– … magasin de farces et attrapes ! finit George.

Il y eut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des personnes présentes et Fred et George firent ensuite exploser l'un de leurs pétards en plein milieu du compartiment, remplissant celui-ci de fumée et faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Hermione devant tant d'inconscience… Au moins cette fois-ci les jumeaux avaient fait l'effort de passer leur ASPICs.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	36. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

C'est le dernier chapitre que je posterai avant les fêtes : le prochain sera début janvier, soit le 9 si je trouve un moment pour le finaliser pendant mes vacances (ce qui n'est vraiment pas sûr), soit le 16.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 35 –** Juillet 1996 – Août 1996

Voldemort s'arrêta net, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme qui était en train de discuter à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne ressemblait pas à Harry Potter. Evidemment pas. Mais il saurait reconnaitre son Horcruxe n'importe où. Et lorsqu'il remarqua les robes du Magenmagot qu'il portait il comprit soudainement. Alistair Jones. Bien sûr que Alistair Jones était Potter. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Un personnage discret, n'apparaissant que peu en public, mais montant petit à petit en importance dans les ragots du ministère, et s'arrangeant pour s'opposer discrètement à ses propres propositions.

– Ah mon cher Monsieur Morrello, venez ici, fit Tiberius Ogden, l'actuel président-sorcier du Magenmagot qui était précédemment en discussion avec Potter. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais vous présenter Alistair Jones. Un jeune homme brillant.

Potter lui fit un sourire poli dans lequel il décela un léger rire, et Voldemort eut soudain des envies de meurtre.

– Je suis enchanté Monsieur Morrello. C'est un réel plaisir.

– De même, répondit Voldemort d'un ton tout aussi faux.

Ils se serrèrent la main, chacun tentant de broyer discrètement celle de l'autre, et Voldemort se rapprocha légèrement de Potter.

– Tu es une véritable épine dans le pied Potter, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang de façon presque inaudible.

– C'est ma plus grande qualité, répondit Potter dans la même langue.

Cela faillit surprendre Voldemort, et il était sûr que Potter l'avait remarqué puisque son sourire s'accentua. Même s'il savait depuis longtemps que Potter était Fourchelang, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser la langue des serpents. La première fois qu'il entendait un autre humain la parler, à part bien son oncle indigne – mais pouvait-il vraiment le mettre dans la catégorie « humain » ? –.

– Et sérieusement, continua Potter en anglais mais de façon toujours inaudible pour les personnes autour d'eux, David _Tom_ Morrello ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à utiliser le prénom que tu déteste tant, même en deuxième prénom. Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme anagramme ?

Ce n'était plus des envies de meurtre que Voldemort ressentait maintenant, mais des envies de génocide. Voir d'extermination de l'entièreté de la population. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il donc que cet insupportable quatuor se retrouve toujours sur son chemin ?

oOoOoOo

– Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me servir un verre Horace ? demanda Albus Dumbledore. En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Horace Slughorn grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant de sortir sa baguette et de faire apparaitre deux verres d'un whisky Pur Feu passable.

– Alors, comment va ta santé, Horace ? demanda Albus.

– Pas trop bien, répondit Horace. Que voulais-tu Albus ? Tu m'as envoyé au moins une dizaine de lettres pour que j'accepte ce rendez-vous.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la situation, et Albus se résigna à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

– Je voulais avoir une occasion de parler de Tom Riddle avec toi Horace.

Horace se tendit visiblement.

– Vraiment Albus ? demanda-t-il.

– Vraiment.

– Humf. Sur quel sujet en particulier ?

– Je voulais savoir s'il avait déjà discuté avec toi d'Horcruxes.

Après tout Horace Slughorn avait été l'un des plus grands admirateurs du jeune Tom Riddle, persuadé qu'il irait très loin, et Dumbledore était certain que le jeune Voldemort s'était plusieurs fois sorti de situations délicates grâce à son aide. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs une photo du jeune Tom qu'il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil sur le manteau de la cheminée ? Mais la réaction incrédule de Horace n'allait pas vraiment dans ce sens.

– D'Horcruxes ? répéta Horace. Albus, tu ne penses tout de même pas que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi radical ! Un Horcruxe c'est une magie bien plus noire que tout le reste de la magie noire…

Une pointe de legilimancie apprit à Albus que Horace était sincère. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, c'était une petite défaite pour Albus. Il aurait cru que dans sa jeunesse Voldemort aurait été suffisamment arrogant pour discuter de ce genre de magie avec son professeur, mais visiblement non. Horace ne lui serait donc d'aucune aide…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore ressortait de chez son ancien collègue sans n'avoir effectivement rien appris. Il se sentait impuissant. Voldemort était insaisissable, et si ses mangemorts n'avaient pas encore réussi à faire beaucoup de victimes, ils n'en restaient pas moins eux aussi insaisissables. Severus ne lui apprenait plus grand-chose, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était parce que Voldemort ne lui faisait plus confiance, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait une fois de plus retourné sa veste, malgré le souvenir de Lily Evans. Et les quelques personnes de l'Ordre qu'il avait chargé d'espionner les résidences connues de Voldemort n'étaient pour le moment pas parvenues à identifier une quelconque faille dans leurs protections.

oOoOoOo

Harry suivait les différents débats avec ennui. Il détestait la politique. Il était un homme d'action, pas un politicien. Et Ginny, Hermione et Ron avaient beau lui répéter que lorsqu'il le voulait il pouvait parfaitement se fondre dans le rôle, cela ne lui rendait pas la tâche moins pénible pour autant. C'était à peine la troisième fois que le Magenmagot se réunissait depuis le début de l'été, et il en avait déjà marre.

La première session il avait au moins pu se distraire en regardant Voldemort fulminer à chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait un regard narquois, mais après cela Voldemort n'avait même plus pris la peine de le regarder. Il aurait presque échangé sa place avec celle de Hermione qui passait son été chez ses parents plongées dans des bouquins sur les sources de magie. Tout plutôt que la politique.

– … et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'aimerais aujourd'hui déposer une motion pour demander à Monsieur Ogden de céder sa place en tant que président-sorcier du Magenmagot à Monsieur Malefoy.

Harry sortit immédiatement de sa rêverie. Le fait que David Morrello prenne la parole aurait dû le maintenir un peu plus alerte, mais cela faisait déjà dix minutes que celui-ci parlait et les quelques premières n'avaient eu absolument aucun intérêt. Il entendit des murmures d'approbation tout autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Si Lucius Malefoy devenait président-sorcier du Magenmagot, c'était certain qu'il serait particulièrement bien placé pour prendre ensuite la suite de Fudge.

Or il était presque certain que la plupart allaient approuver la destitution de Tiberius Ogden, sous prétexte que la situation avec les mangemorts ne faisait que s'enliser depuis un an.

– Parmi ceux qui souhaitent s'opposer à la motion, quelqu'un veut-il prendre la parole ? demanda Amelia Bones qui faisait office de maître de cérémonie.

Harry se leva immédiatement, augmentant le niveau sonore du brouhaha autour de lui. Après tout il était en plein milieu des sang-purs, qui soutenaient presque tous Lucius Malefoy. Mais avec un peu de chance cela allait donner plus de poids à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Silence ! ordonna Amelia Bones. Monsieur Jones vous avez la parole.

Maintenant David Morrello le regardait avec un sourire suffisant, comme s'il était certain que Harry ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

– Madame Bones, je vous remercie, commença Harry. Mesdames et Messieurs membres du Magenmagot, je vous remercie d'avance pour votre attention. Je n'ai que peu siégé au Magenmagot ces dernières années, et encore moins participé. Les lois n'étant pas mon point fort, j'ai souvent préféré me remettre à l'avis des experts que vous êtes pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Cependant le sujet que Monsieur Morrello a soulevé me fait aujourd'hui réagir. Monsieur Ogden, je m'excuse par avance, mais ce n'est pas à votre destitution que je vais m'opposer.

Il y eut de nouveau de nombreux murmures dans la salle et Amelia Bones dut une nouvelle fois demander le silence. Voldemort le regardait maintenant avec suspicion et Harry lui fit un sourire. Que pensait-il donc ? Qu'il allait s'opposer frontalement à lui et s'aliéner une partie de Magenmagot par un comportement trop impulsif ? Il n'était pas _si_ idiot que cela.

– Merci Madame Bones, continua Harry. Je m'oppose cependant au fait de nommer Lucius Malefoy comme son remplaçant. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez être bien assuré que je n'ai rien contre vous, et que je vous considère comme parfaitement apte à occuper cette position. Mais la décision de qui doit remplacer Monsieur Ogden me semble simplement être trop cruciale pour pouvoir se décider aussi rapidement.

Harry vit plusieurs sorciers et sorcières approuver d'un hochement de tête ses paroles, et le visage de David Morrello se ferma très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

– Notre pays doit actuellement faire face à de nombreuses menaces, et je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'avoir une véritable réflexion sur qui sera le plus à même d'aider notre nation à faire face. Je vous enjoins donc, estimés membres du Magenmagot, à prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette question cruciale plus profondément, pour être bien sûrs de prendre la meilleure décision pour l'avenir de la Grande-Bretagne magique. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé votre attention.

Lorsque Harry sortit du Magenmagot une heure plus tard il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à cause des houleux débats qui avaient suivi. Mais au moins, sa suggestion avait été prise en compte et Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été nommé président-sorcier du Magenmagot. Pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

– Que devons-nous faire de cet Alistair Jones, maître ? demanda Lucius.

Lord Voldemort le foudroya du regard, et vit avec satisfaction Lucius se reculer instinctivement. S'il avait pu faire quoi que ce soit de Alistair Jones, il s'en serait déjà occupé lui-même.

– Discréditez-le autant que possible sur la scène politique, répondit-il. Mais ne tentez pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ce serait trop suspicieux.

Ou plutôt, ce serait une complète catastrophe incluant surement la mort des mangemorts suffisamment stupides pour tenter de s'en prendre à Potter, la colère du quatuor, et potentiellement la fin du Royaume-Uni magique dans une bataille sanglante entre lui, ses mangemorts, le quatuor, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Ce sera fait maître, fit Lucius.

Avery, Yaxley et Nott acquiescèrent, et Voldemort se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela lui coutait de l'admettre, mais Potter était surement suffisamment malin – et suffisamment teigneux – pour ne pas se laisser décrédibiliser facilement.

– Nous devons faire en sorte de sécuriser la position de Lucius, fit Voldemort. Nott, occupe-toi des cercles les plus traditionalistes, ils ne devraient pas poser de problème. Yaxley, assure-toi que Lucius ait l'appui de cet imbécile de Fudge et des ambassadeurs étrangers. Avery, il faut que l'opinion publique supporte Lucius. Je m'occuperai moi-même de convaincre Amelia, Rufus et leur clique. Lucius, cela te laisse les membres du Magenmagot traditionnellement neutres : Abbott, Macmillan, Fawley et Shafiq. Cette situation doit-être réglée d'ici la fin de l'été.

De nouveau, ses mangemorts acquiescèrent, et Voldemort les congédia tous à l'exception de Lucius.

– Dis-moi Lucius, ton fils a-t-il eu des résultats satisfaisants à ses BUSES ?

Lucius se tendit imperceptiblement, faisant apparaitre un sourire narquois sur le visage de Voldemort. Ce que Lucius pouvait tenir à sa copie miniature…

– Oui, maître, répondit Lucius.

– Merveilleux. J'ai un travail pour lui.

Lucius devint tellement blanc qu'il aurait presque pu être transparent.

– Il est encore très jeune maître, tenta Lucius.

– Sottises Lucius, à son âge j'avais déjà accompli de nombreuses choses, répondit Voldemort.

Notamment l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et le meurtre de sa famille paternelle.

– Et je ne lui demande rien de compliqué, simplement de devenir très proche de Harry Potter, bien plus que ce qu'il a pu faire il y a deux années de cela. Je ne veux pas simplement des informations sur Harry Potter, je veux que Harry Potter considère ton fils comme l'un de ses plus proches amis.

– Ce sera fait maître, fit Lucius.

Voldemort sentit un sourire mesquin étirer ses lèvres. Il se fichait absolument que Malefoy junior réussisse sa mission, qu'il savait d'ailleurs être impossible. Mais cela aurait le double bénéfice d'ennuyer royalement Potter d'une part, et de motiver Lucius à être encore meilleur pour compenser les échecs de son fils d'autre part.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la sonnette sonna Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était en train de rassembler des notes venant de plusieurs livres trouvés au palais de Memleben, et elle essayait désespérément de comprendre la théorie que ces livres tentaient d'expliquer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ce soit aussi complexe. Mais en même temps, elle devait admettre que si c'était moins complexe, beaucoup plus de sorciers auraient tenté de comprendre et d'utiliser les sources de magie. Sans compter qu'il était encore plus difficile d'essayer de corriger les erreurs des fondateurs tout en évitant que Poudlard ne s'effondre.

Elle ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'elle entendit au loin des bruits de voix, ses parents ayant surement été ouvrir à qui que ce soit qui pouvait bien avoir sonné. Elle se figea cependant lorsque parmi les différentes voix il lui sembla en reconnaitre une.

L'instant d'après elle avait sa baguette dans la main et rentrait d'un pas vif dans la maison.

– Je vous remercie grandement Madame Granger, c'est vraiment très aimable à vous.

C'était indiscutablement la voix de Voldemort, même si elle avait une consonance légèrement étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire chez elle en plein milieu du mois d'août ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu rentrer ? D'un geste de baguette, elle sonda les protections autour de la maison, et celles-ci étaient toujours intactes. Voldemort était donc venu sans avoir l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ce qui était encore plus intriguant.

– Ah mais je vous en prie. Venez par ici, Hermione doit être dans le jardin, fit sa mère.

Hermione déboucha à ce moment-là dans l'entrée, faisant sursauter sa mère. Hermione l'examina rapidement pour vérifier qu'elle était en parfaite santé, avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'autre occupant de la pièce. Tom Riddle. Pas Voldemort, le mage noir d'une trentaine d'années à la beauté affirmée qui respirait l'importance, non. Mais Tom Riddle, le jeune homme au charme ravageur que Voldemort avait été à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Et il avait effectivement un sourire à faire fondre toutes les femmes plaqué sur son visage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop agressif.

– Hermione, jeune fille ! s'exclama d'ailleurs sa mère.

Hermione remarqua à ce moment-là que sa mère tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

– Bonjour Hermione, fit Voldemort avec un faux sourire charmeur. Je m'excuse de…

– Est-ce que tu as apporté un bouquet de fleurs? le coupa Hermione avec incrédulité. À ma mère ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil sa mère afficher sa gêne devant son comportement mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

– Bien sûr, fit Voldemort avec un air contrit qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Je voulais m'excuser de passer à l'improviste.

– Il ne fallait vraiment pas Tom, dit sa mère.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler de surprise. Voldemort s'était présenté à sa mère comme étant Tom. Le prénom Moldu qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. En plus d'avoir pris la peine de boire une potion de rajeunissement pour venir ici et faire croire qu'ils étaient amis.

– Mais bien sûr que si Madame Granger, c'était de toute façon un plaisir pour moi, fit Voldemort d'un ton charmeur. Hermione, est-ce que nous pourrions discuter quelque part ? De notre projet scolaire ?

– Peut-être pourrions-nous aller ailleurs ? répondit Hermione.

– Hermione voyons, pour une fois que l'un de tes amis passe à la maison, intervint sa mère.

– Et en plus je serais ravi de découvrir ta maison Hermione, ajouta Voldemort avec une incroyable mauvaise foi.

Hermione se força à sortir de sa stupeur, et lui fit un sourire suave.

– Dans ce cas ce sera avec plaisir Tommy, fit-elle en s'attardant légèrement sur le surnom moqueur. J'étais justement en train de travailler sur notre projet dans le jardin.

Sa mère arrêta finalement de la fusiller du regard après cette réponse qu'elle pensait polie, et s'éclipsa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle pensait quoi, que Tom était son petit ami peut-être ? N'importe quoi. Hermione entraina Voldemort vers le jardin, et jeta un Assurdiato dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à Voldemort.

– Tu m'évites Hermione, alors je suis venu te rendre visite. Et tu ne voudrais pas rendre tes parents suspicieux n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se laissa tomber dans la chaise qu'elle occupait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Evidement qu'elle l'évitait. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de passer au château de Serpentard pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble sur les sources de magie, mais elle savait que si elle passait au château de Serpentard ils ne feraient pas que travailler. À croire que lui ne voyait finalement plus de problèmes à leur relation un peu trop proche.

Mais elle, elle n'avait que moyennement envie que ce genre de chose se reproduise. Enfin non, elle ne pouvait mentir là-dessus, elle avait incroyablement envie de coucher de nouveau avec Voldemort, mais elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. La situation était déjà suffisamment complexe sans cela.

– Je profite de l'été pour passer un peu de temps avec mes parents, merci bien, répondit-elle.

– Tu es plus âgée qu'eux. Deux fois plus âgée qu'eux, pointa Voldemort. Et tu as déjà passé une vie entière avec eux avant.

Evidement qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait vouloir passer du temps avec sa famille.

– Je t'ai dit que mes parents avaient survécu à la guerre, expliqua-t-elle cependant, mais ils n'en sont pas sortis indemnes. Pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent des cibles durant notre septième année je leur ai effacé la mémoire et je les ai envoyés en Australie. Je leur ai rendu leur mémoire après la guerre. Mais je n'avais que 17 ans lorsque j'ai lancé le sortilège, et je ne comprenais encore rien à la magie à ce moment-là. Du coup le sortilège a laissé des traces.

– Pertes de mémoires ?

– Oui. Elles sont restées stables pour mon père, mais ma mère a fini par tout oublier. Jusqu'à mon existence. Elle est morte avant mes trente ans.

Voldemort se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais Hermione ne lui en tint pas vraiment rigueur. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à de la compassion de sa part. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaitre un deuxième siège identique au sien et s'assit dedans élégamment. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la mère de Hermione sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers eux, un plateau dans les mains. Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Hermione, Tom, je vous ai apporté de quoi vous rafraichir. Comme je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez Tom j'ai pris du jus de pomme, de poire, de pêche et de raisin. J'espère que cela vous ira, fit sa mère en déposant deux verres et les différentes bouteilles de jus sur la table.

– Merci beaucoup Madame Granger, remercia Voldemort.

– Mais de rien, fit sa mère avec un grand sourire. Tu feras en sorte de les maintenir au frais Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fit quelques mouvements précis de baguette.

– C'est fait maman, fit-elle.

– Merveilleux, allez, je vous laisse discuter maintenant.

Elle s'en alla rapidement, et Voldemort se lança immédiatement dans l'explication des dernières théories qu'il avait découvertes sur le sujet des sources de magie. Etonnant comment maintenant qu'il y avait véritablement de la matière à étudier Voldemort s'intéressait de plus en plus au sujet, pensa ironiquement Hermione. Elle savait qu'au fond il n'étudiait le sujet que pour ses propres objectifs, mais elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux comme partenaire de travail.

oOoOoOo

La main de Voldemort s'enroula instinctivement autour de sa baguette lorsque la mère de Hermione revint dans le jardin. Cela le répugnait de se trouver aussi près de Moldus, et surtout de devoir jouer le rôle d'un jeune homme. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Hermione et les autres pouvaient avoir la patience de faire cela.

– Hermione, Tom, il commence à se faire tard, fit la mère de Hermione lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix.

Et effectivement il était quasiment vingt heures. Les quelques heures qu'il avait passées à discuter avec Hermione semblaient s'être évaporées en quelques minutes. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de lutter pour donner un quelconque sens aux différentes théories sur le fonctionnement des sources de magie qu'ils trouvaient.

– Est-ce que vous souhaitez rester dîner avec nous Tom ?

La mère de Hermione s'était tournée vers lui avec un grand sourire qui donna à Voldemort l'envie de la torturer pour oser s'adresser à lui sans autorisation préalable.

– C'est très aimable Madame Granger, mais…

– Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir, le coupa la mère de Hermione.

La torturer et la tuer.

– N'insiste pas maman, intervint Hermione. Tom est généralement très occupé.

Elle semblait avoir encore moins envie qu'il reste que lui-même et cela l'énerva. De quel droit l'évitait-elle ? De quel droit pensait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ? C'était normal que lui ne veuille pas se trouver en sa présence puisqu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Mais elle ? Elle aurait dû se sentir honorée de son attention !

– Eh bien, il se trouve que je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir en réalité Hermione…. fit-il avec une lenteur délibérée.

– Alors c'est décidé ! s'exclama Madame Granger. Je dois cependant vous prévenir Tom que ni moi ni mon mari ne sommes sorciers, alors ce sera surement moins raffiné que ce à quoi vous pouvez avoir l'habitude.

– Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce sera délicieux Madame.

Le visage pincé de Hermione était un plaisir à voir.

oOoOoOo

– Tu as vraiment décidé d'être pénible jusqu'au bout ? lança Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger à la suite de sa mère.

Elle n'en revenait pas que Voldemort se soit imposé au dîner. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à le mettre dehors si elle n'avait pas su qu'il aurait indubitablement mal réagi, probablement en faisant quelque chose de particulièrement embêtant. Comme par exemple dévoiler un peu trop de choses sur elle à ses parents.

– Je m'assure simplement que la prochaine fois que je te propose de venir tu ne trouves pas une excuse pour ne pas être disponible, répondit Voldemort d'un ton hautain.

Mais elle avait comme la suspicion qu'il s'amusait de son malaise. Quel culot. Venir dîner chez des personnes qu'il n'avait pas hésité à torturer deux années plus tôt.

Et pour couronner le tout, il mit un point d'honneur à être absolument charmant durant tout le repas, alors que Hermione devait de plus en plus lutter pour se retenir de lui éclater violement la tête contre la table. Et la situation ne s'améliora pas quand ses parents semblèrent décider qu'ils appréciaient suffisamment Voldemort pour essayer de mettre leur fille en valeur devant lui.

– Je ne sais pas si Hermione vous a dit Tom, mais elle a obtenu onze BUSES, avec onze O, fit sa mère d'un ton transpirant de fierté.

– Ah non, je ne savais pas, répondit Voldemort en feignant parfaitement l'intérêt. Laquelle n'as-tu pas passée ?

– Divination, répondit Hermione à contrecœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au destin pour devoir subir cette horrible soirée ?

– Vous avez passé vos BUSES cette année aussi Tom ? demanda alors son père.

– Non, il y a un peu plus longtemps que cela, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire. J'ai obtenu de bons scores aussi.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer devant tant d'euphémismes. Voldemort avait passé ses BUSES il y avait cinquante-trois années de cela, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait lui aussi eu onze O, passant divination mais négligeant études des moldus.

– Oh vraiment ? s'étonna sa mère. Mais vous êtes toujours à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Puisque vous travaillez ensemble sur un projet avec Hermione.

– Tout à fait, répondit Voldemort. Même si je dois avouer que nous travaillons sur un projet extrascolaire. Votre fille est brillante Madame Granger, alors j'ai accepté de lui donner un coup de main dessus.

– Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Catherine Tom, fit sa mère.

Le reste du repas se passa de la même façon, son père restant réservé mais somme toute bienveillant envers Tom, et sa mère entretenant joyeusement la conversation, visiblement ravie d'entendre Voldemort lui raconter des banalités sur sa scolarité.

Et lorsque, enfin, Voldemort fut sur le point de partir, il lui planta un dernier couteau dans le dos.

– Tu pourrais passer chez moi demain Hermione ? demanda Voldemort. Enfin si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que sa mère allait accepter, et que son père allait se ranger à l'avis de sa mère.

– Cela ne dérangera pas vos parents Tom ? demanda tout de même sa mère.

– Il n'y aura aucun problème, assura Voldemort.

Forcément, puisqu'il avait tué son propre père. Et qu'il avait en réalité 69 ans. Et elle 75. Merlin ce que cette situation était inconfortable.

– Alors cela ne pose pas de souci, accepta sa mère. Si vous restez sages bien sûr.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant eu envie de disparaitre de la surface de la planète, alors que le sourire narquois que Voldemort lui lança prouvait que lui au moins s'amusait.

– Très bien, je viendrai demain, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

Tout plutôt que Voldemort remette les pieds dans sa maison. Elle vit du coin de l'œil sa mère rayonner de joie et s'éclipser discrètement en entrainant son père, pensant surement leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

– Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Hermione avec acidité.

– Voir ta fureur est effectivement particulièrement divertissant.

– Heureuse d'avoir pu illuminer tes mornes journées… maintenant si tu voulais bien partir.

Voldemort s'apprêta effectivement à partir, avant de se retourner vers elle.

– Au fait Hermione, plus je progresse dans les ouvrages que tu as ramenés, plus je me pose la question… Comment as-tu fais le lien entre les quatre reliques des fondateurs et Njörd ? Ce n'est que dans les livres que nous avons récemment trouvés que ce lien a été explicité.

– Un livre de Poufsouffle, répondit-elle en espérant se débarrasser de lui. Je l'apporte demain si cela te convient ?

– Parfait.

Elle referma avec un peu trop de force la porte derrière lui.

oOoOoOo

– S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que les Moldus, c'est la religion, fit Voldemort avec dédain. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas récupéré le livre lui-même ? Au lieu d'en faire une copie faiblarde qui avait toutes les chances de disparaitre ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Lorsqu'elle avait cherché la copie du livre « _Un rêve étrange_ » qu'elle avait effectuée il y avait presque deux années de cela elle s'était rendue compte que tout le texte s'était effacé. De toute évidence, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu le détecter, il avait dû y avoir un sortilège empêchant la copie sur le livre de Helga Poufsouffle.

Autant dire que cela faisait deux jours que Voldemort se moquait d'elle à ce sujet. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à de nouveau s'introduire dans les archives du Vatican, Voldemort à ses côtés, pour récupérer le fameux livre de Poufsouffle.

– Tu vois, c'est votre problème les Gryffondor, reprit Voldemort, il faut toujours repasser derrière vous parce que vous avez fait les choses trop hâtivement.

Hermione l'ignora et continua d'avancer entre les étagères remplies de livres, avant de s'arrêter.

– C'est ce livre-ci, pointa-t-elle du doigt. Un rêve étrange.

Voldemort le fit soigneusement voleter en dehors du rayonnage, le déposant dans ses mains. Il le feuilleta rapidement, et elle put lire sur son visage la même confusion qu'elle avait dû afficher lorsqu'elle avait eu le livre entre les mains pour la première fois.

– Il y a des choses qui ont un accent de vérité, et d'autres qui sont complètement tirées par les cheveux, expliqua Hermione. Et parmi tout cela il y a une mention sur les sources qui parle aussi des reliques des fondateurs. « Et ils dansèrent tous les quatre pour fêter leur réussite, autour de la source de magie. Le chevalier et son épée. La sage et son diadème. Le politicien et son médaillon. Et la dernière les fit tous boire à sa coupe. »

Voldemort hocha distraitement la tête, sa concentration toute entière tournée vers les différents textes s'étalant sur les pages.

– C'est intéressant, fit-il finalement.

– Une idée de comment le copier sans que la copie ne s'efface ? demanda Hermione.

Voldemort lança plusieurs sortilèges sur le livre, avant que son visage ne se ferme visiblement et qu'il ne range l'original dans sa robe.

– Tu vois, c'est votre problème les Serpentard, se moqua Hermione. Vous vous vantez de pouvoir tout faire mais au final vous ne faites pas mieux que les autres.

Elle dut cependant admettre au fond d'elle-même, quasiment une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement du sol des archives du Vatican, qu'il faisait l'amour bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Harry revint avec un air abattu de la dernière séance de l'été du Magenmagot Hermione, Ron et Ginny se doutèrent immédiatement de ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

– Lucius Malefoy a été voté président-sorcier du Magenmagot aujourd'hui, fit-il.

– Cela veut dire que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à destituer Fudge, commenta Ron. Pas tout de suite, puisqu'il voudra attendre que Malefoy ait une certaine forme de légitimité, mais d'ici une ou deux années surement.

Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un regard inquiet. Pour le moment Voldemort évitait de faire des actions trop radicales, pour ne pas déclencher les hostilités avec eux. Mais plus il approchait de son but, plus le risque était fort qu'il se décide à un moment de tenter le tout pour le tout.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** Bonne fêtes à tous :)


	37. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année :)

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour m'en remettre de mon côté, mais je suis de retour avec un rythme de publication hebdomadaire, et une histoire quasiment finie !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 36 –** Septembre – Novembre 1996

– Ces soirées d'anniversaire sont de plus en plus hors de contrôle, commenta Hermione.

– Bah, ce n'est pas pire que les soirées après les matchs de Quidditch, répondit Ginny.

– Je viens de voir passer une caisse de whisky Pur Feu Ginny, une caisse !

Ginny haussa simplement les épaules et but une gorgée de son verre.

– Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, reprit-elle finalement quelques secondes plus tard. Si ce n'était pas ton anniversaire, ils auraient tous trouvé une autre raison de boire. Et au moins là nous pouvons contrôler tout dérapage.

– C'est la plus mauvaise excuse que je n'ai jamais entendue pour justifier que des mineurs boivent de l'alcool, répondit Hermione.

Elle souriait cependant, probablement parce qu'elle avait elle-même déjà bu quelques verres.

– Ah, si McGo savait que sa meilleure élève participait à ce genre de soirées elle en ferait une syncope ! commenta Ginny.

– Ce serait la deuxième en peu de jours… fit Hermione avec un soupir.

– Vraiment ?

– Elle a failli fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle a vu sur nos emplois du temps que nous n'avions gardé que le strict minimum pour notre sixième année. Défense, Métamorphose, Runes et Arithmancie pour moi. Défense, Sortilèges et Métamorphose pour Harry et Ron. Nous allons passer tout le reste en candidats libres bien sûr, mais elle est persuadée que nous n'allons jamais y arriver et que nous sommes en train de gâcher notre avenir…

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Ginny alors que Hermione chassait de ses pensées le regard plus que déçu de Minerva McGonagall. Ce n'était pas comme si les cours leurs étaient utiles de toute façon, et si elle pouvait éviter les regards noirs de Rogue en potion – William Burke ayant continué à enseigner la Défense grâce à la promesse qu'elle avait arrachée à Voldemort l'hiver dernier de lever la malédiction –, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

– Regarde, Daphné est encore en train de tenir la jambe à Ron, pointa Ginny.

Hermione pouffa, avant de regarder Ginny avec un peu plus de sérieux.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Daphné s'intéresse à lui ? demanda-t-elle. Pas que je dénigre les nombreuses qualités de ton frère, mais Daphné ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée à lui avant et les Greengrass ont toujours été plutôt traditionalistes.

– Traditionalistes ? Oui, surement, mais pas bigots non plus. Et Ron reste un sang-pur. Désargenté, et traitre à son sang, mais un sang-pur, et peut-être que c'est juste le bon ratio pour que Daphné s'y intéresse, sans être freinée par l'opposition marquée entre Gryffondor et Serpentard que nous avons vécu la première fois.

– Ron ne laissera rien se passer avant un certain temps, nota Hermione. Ce serait trop malsain.

– Evidement, fit Ginny. Au fait je ne sais pas si Harry t'a dit, mais Tonks et Remus se sont enfin mis ensemble. Harry et Sirius ont fini par convaincre Remus de lui donner une chance.

– C'est bien, approuva Hermione.

C'était étrange voir se reformer certains couples. Remus et Tonks à qui elle souhaitait cette fois-ci de pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps l'un de l'autre. Bill et Fleur qui elle l'espérait vivraient une relation aussi soudée que celle qu'ils avaient eu avant. Et puis il y avait aussi tous les autres à venir, Neville et Hannah, Luna et Rolf…

Même si pour certains Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Angelina allait-elle finir avec Fred si celui-ci restait vivant ? Et Sirius allait-il un jour réussir à rester plus d'un mois avec la même jeune fille ?

– Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Ginny. Avec lui ?

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers elle.

– Rien, répondit-elle.

Ginny la regarda avec un air clairement dubitatif.

– Il a pris la peine de t'envoyer quelque chose ce matin non ? fit Ginny. Un cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

– J'ai reconnu son écriture…

Hermione poussa un soupir.

– C'est un livre sur des rituels de magie noire aztèques, Ginny. Je ne pense pas ouvrir un jour une telle horreur, alors je n'appellerais pas cela un cadeau. Et notre relation n'a aucun avenir. C'est le grand méchant mage noir et je suis la parfaite petite sang-de-bourbe… que veux-tu donc qu'il se passe…

– Peut-être que c'est la seule façon dont cela peut se passer au contraire, répondit Ginny. La seule façon que tout cela ne finisse pas avec Voldemort prenant un jour le pouvoir par la terreur. Je ne parle pas d'amour hein, mais du fait que Harry ou toi soyez toujours suffisamment sur son dos pour l'empêcher d'assouvir ses pulsions les plus violentes.

Cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui regarda Ginny avec un air dubitatif. Si jamais Voldemort décidait d'assassiner toute la population sorcière sur un coup de tête elle doutait que Harry ou elle puissent le convaincre d'arrêter.

– Ron pense qu'il manigance quelque chose en Europe de l'est, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

– C'est les lettres de Viktor c'est cela ?

Hermione acquiesça. Après le tournoi il y a un an et demi de cela ils avaient tenu à tenter de maintenir le contact avec Viktor, ne sachant si cela marcherait ou non. C'était Harry qui avait envoyé la première lettre, le duel d'attrapeur qu'ils avaient partagé lui donnant un prétexte. À leur grande surprise Viktor avait été plus que ravi d'échanger plus ou moins régulièrement des lettres avec eux, et la dernière leur avait en toute innocence laissé entendre que Voldemort était en train de bâtir une solide réputation à David Morrello dans les pays d'Europe de l'est…

– Il veut minimiser l'opposition dans le cas d'une prise de pouvoir, commenta Ginny. Que ce soit ici ou dans les pays alentours. Mais nous interviendrons dès qu'il fera le moindre mouvement menaçant en direction de Fudge.

– Ron prévoit quelque chose pour la fin de l'année scolaire, rappela Hermione. Potentiellement Beltane, vu que Voldemort a toujours aimé la symbolique.

– On verra bien, conclut Ginny. Dans l'immédiat, ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt l'autre blond décoloré. On dirait presque qu'il lui fait du charme.

Hermione suivit le regard de Ginny, et tomba sur Drago Malefoy et Harry. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

– Voldemort est un abruti, commenta-t-elle.

– Tu as pu lui en toucher un mot ? demanda Ginny.

– Est-ce que j'ai pu lui en toucher un mot ? Oui. Est-ce que cela a servi à quelque chose ? Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione. Je crois que cela l'amuse bien trop d'ennuyer à la fois Harry et Malefoy pour arrêter.

Ginny grommela quelque chose d'indistinct en jetant un regard noir à Malefoy, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

– Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Harry te quitte pour lui, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

– Je sais, répondit Ginny. Je n'en peux juste plus de l'entendre se plaindre des tentatives de Malefoy pour se rapprocher de lui.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole.

– On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur Dumbledore, mais il a le mérite de laisser les élèves vivre leur vie. Il sait forcement qu'il y a la moitié de Poudlard ici ce soir pour fêter ton anniversaire…

– Je suis sure que la moitié de cette moitié ne sait même pas pourquoi il y a une soirée ce soir, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Ah non, cela ne peut pas se passer comme cela ! s'écria Ginny.

Elle se releva d'un bon sous le regard éberlué de Hermione et s'appliqua un Sonorus.

– Jeunes demoiselles, jeunes damoiseaux, fit-elle.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ginny, qui était entre temps montée sur une chaise, au plus grand dam de Hermione.

– Portons tous un toast aux 17 ans de Hermione, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération !

Il y eut de nombreuses acclamations, et Hermione se retrouva à finir son verre cul sec à l'insistance de la foule. La suite de la soirée fut une succession de danses et de toasts, et Hermione ne dut qu'à Ginny de regagner son dortoir à la fin.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort feuilletait avec intérêt les pages de « Un rêve étrange », le livre de Helga Poufsouffle. Il se souvenait encore de ce que Hermione avait dit. « _Il y a des choses qui ont un accent de vérité, et d'autres qui sont complètement tirées par les cheveux »_. Elle ne devait pas savoir que Helga avait la réputation d'avoir été une voyante. À moins qu'elle ne considère cette réputation comme infondée, ou inintéressante. N'avait-elle pas dit que la seule matière qu'elle n'avait pas passée aux BUSES était la divination ? Quelle étroitesse d'esprit…

La divination était une matière vague, il devait le reconnaitre, mais parfois les informations en ressortant étaient infiniment précieuses. Et si Helga Poufsouffle avait effectivement été une voyante, alors tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre avait plus qu'un accent de vérité. Ce qui le rendait inestimable. Il y avait des indices pour trouver des lieux légendaires, des notions sur des sortilèges maintenant disparus, et même des pistes sur l'immortalité, comme le passage suivant :

« _Et avec ses trois alliés, l'homme se dressa face à la Mort. L'un protégeait son corps, l'autre lui donnait sa force, et le troisième le liait à ses ancêtres._ »

Et parce qu'il y avait une chance non nulle pour que ce soit vrai, Voldemort ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

oOoOoOo

– Pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous aider face à Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

La Mort prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre.

– Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne me mêle pas aux humains.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de faire un geste de la main entre lui et la Mort.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, fit la Mort. Nous sommes liés par mes reliques. Et tu me divertis. Pour le moment.

– Mais justement, ne vous êtes-vous pas mêlée aux humains pour donner les reliques aux trois frères ?

La Mort leva les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder comme s'il était stupide.

– Ce n'est qu'une légende, fit-elle. Et si les frères Peverell ont effectivement possédé mes reliques, je ne les leurs ai en aucun cas offertes.

– Mais alors d'où viennent ces reliques ? demanda Harry avec une curiosité non feinte. Comment sont-elles apparues ?

Et là, pour la première fois, la Mort sembla légèrement mal à l'aise.

– Je m'ennuyais, finit-elle par répondre en haussant les épaules. C'était il y a des dizaines de milliers d'années, et il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Les gens vivaient et se tuaient, comme toujours, sans grande différence. Alors j'ai mis en place cette quête. Quiconque avait le pouvoir de réunir les trois reliques aurait l'immense honneur de me rencontrer.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Mais alors pourquoi avoir réagi aussi violement lorsque nous vous avons convoquée ?

– Parce qu'il y a eu un bon nombre de maîtres des reliques avant toi Harry Potter. Et que tous n'avaient qu'une envie : se servir de mes pouvoirs. Mais si les reliques permettent d'obtenir un souhait lors de la première mort, je n'ai aucune autre obligation. Et pourtant cela n'a pas empêché de nombreux maîtres des reliques de me convoquer continuellement dans l'espoir de me faire changer d'avis, et cela m'a très rapidement fait regretter d'avoir mis en place cette quête.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres maîtres des reliques ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'ils étaient aussi immortels non ? Et je n'aurais jamais pu devenir le maître des reliques s'ils étaient encore vivants.

La Mort eut alors un sourire carnassier qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

– J'ai pu à chaque fois les convaincre que mourir était une bonne idée lorsqu'ils m'ont lassée.

C'était assez peu rassurant.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir récupéré les reliques à ce moment-là ?

– Je ne peux pas, répondit la Mort. Connais-tu la loi de l'équilibre magique de Ptolémée ? C'est le fond du problème.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette loi pouvait bien être, et cela dut se lire sur son visage car la Mort enchaina.

– Il faut que le porteur me rende les reliques volontairement, pour que je puisse définitivement détruire celles-ci. C'est le contre coup pour moi d'avoir introduit ces objets dans le monde des vivants.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de revenir au sujet de départ.

– Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pour Voldemort, fit-il. Cela devrait vous ennuyer qu'il soit immunisé contre vous, non ? Qu'il essaye de vous doubler ?

La Mort éclata de rire.

– Il ne me double pas. Je ne perds pas mon temps à tuer les humains mon petit maître des reliques, je me contente de guider les âmes des morts. Les Horcruxes empêchent Voldemort de mourir selon le processus classique, mais si je me décidais à le tuer, rien ne pourrait le protéger de moi, ni ses Horcruxes, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. À part bien sur mes reliques, mais tu en es actuellement le maître.

– Attendez, vous pourriez vraiment tuer Voldemort à l'instant si vous le vouliez ? s'insurgea Harry. Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait depuis des années ? C'est un criminel, responsable de centaines, voire de milliers de morts !

La Mort secoua la tête avec une sorte d'étrange exaspération bienveillante.

– Mourir est une part naturelle de la vie, fit-elle. Les êtres naissent, vivent, et meurent. C'est un cycle dont les menus détails n'ont que peu d'intérêt. Le bien, le mal, ce sont des notions humaines Harry Potter, des notions qui m'importent peu. Je suis la Mort et je guide les âmes des morts, le reste n'est pas de mon ressort.

Evidement. Que représentait la vie de quelques humains pour un être dont l'existence avait comme début et comme fin celles de l'univers ?

– Et si je vous rendais vos reliques ? proposa-t-il. En échange de sa mort ?

Cela fit visiblement réfléchir la Mort.

– Seulement si tu meurs aussi, accepta-t-elle finalement.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort appréciait grandement la brise fraiche de fin octobre qui effleurait son visage, ainsi que l'odeur forestière de l'automne qui régnait dans le petit village allemand de Reimershagen. Le château de Salazar Serpentard était splendide, et il s'y sentait véritablement chez lui. Mais entre les plans politiques qu'il mettait en place avec Lucius et ses autres fidèles, toutes les fausses attaques qu'il devait coordonner, et le temps qu'il perdait à aider Hermione, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lancé en quête de quoi que ce soit.

Et là, il avait un objectif qui servait à la fois ses intérêts de domination, et son envie de mettre la main sur des artéfacts légendaires. Il avait fini par comprendre à quoi Helga Poufsouffle pouvait bien faire référence dans son ouvrage lorsqu'elle traitait de trois alliés contre la mort. Les légendaires reliques de la mort. Et maintenant il était sur leurs traces.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de résurrection. Mais il avait par contre une très bonne piste concernant la baguette. Il avait été rendre une petite visite à Ollivander pour savoir s'il avait entendu parler d'une baguette légendaire, et ce qu'il avait extrait de force de ses pensées ne pouvait que le satisfaire. Lord Voldemort était sur la piste de la baguette de sureau, et la prochaine étape était Gregorovitch.

oOoOoOo

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione releva la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Pardon ? fit-elle.

Le visage de Voldemort refléta son exaspération.

– Tu restes dîner ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– Non, répondit Hermione avec étonnement. Non, non, je dîne à Poudlard, comme toujours.

– Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Hermione jeta un rapide Tempus et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre la grande salle à temps. Elle rassembla en vitesse les parchemins et les livres qu'elle avait étalés avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle était la seule en dehors de Voldemort à être directement enregistrée sur la cheminée de son bureau, le mage noir ayant fini par en avoir marre qu'elle se retrouve à ridiculiser ses mangemorts à chaque fois que ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore sa persona de Hélène tentaient de questionner sa présence dans les couloirs du château.

– Merci, fit-elle. Je repasse ce soir.

Elle aurait pu passer bien moins de temps au château de Serpentard. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de Voldemort que de façon ponctuelle – il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à offrir plus – et cela l'obligeait en plus à toujours faire attention à ne pas se faire surprendre lorsqu'elle rentrait à Poudlard.

Mais l'avantage d'avoir Voldemort sous la main lorsqu'elle avait une question, et l'atmosphère calme qui régnait lorsqu'ils travaillaient compensaient les désagréments. En plus du fait que passer une partie de ses nuits avec Voldemort était particulièrement plaisant.

– Merveilleux, commenta Voldemort avec ironie alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les flammes.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la grande salle le dîner était déjà commencé, et quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement entre Ron et Neville.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Ron.

– Tout va bien, répondit-elle. Je n'ai simplement pas vu le temps passer.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas… grommela Ron.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se servir. C'était un samedi du milieu du mois de novembre et pourtant les plats commençaient déjà à avoir un petit air de repas de Noël, comme pour tenter de leur faire oublier que les jours étaient de plus en plus courts, et le temps de plus en plus froid.

À la fin du repas, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner au château de Serpentard, Harry l'entraina légèrement à l'écart.

– Je viens de faire une rapide vérification Hermione, et il semble être hors de lui. Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

Ce cher Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours s'assurer de sa sécurité…

– Hors de lui ? releva Hermione. Il n'était pas d'une plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude lorsque je suis partie.

– Je n'en sais pas plus, fit Harry en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme. Je vois juste qu'il est en train de faire des allers-retours dans son bureau avec des envies de meurtre, mais je ne peux pousser plus loin dans ses pensées sans risquer de me faire détecter.

– C'est d'autant plus une raison pour que j'aille voir ce qui se passe, répondit Hermione. C'est peut-être quelque chose d'important.

– Mais…

– Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis Harry. De toute façon, je lui ai dit que je reviendrais ce soir, ce serait suspicieux si je ne revenais pas.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, mais finit par hocher la tête brusquement.

– Soit prudente, et n'hésite pas à envoyer un signal d'alarme via ton bracelet si besoin.

– Bien sûr.

Lorsque Hermione revint dans le bureau de Voldemort, celui-ci était vide. D'un geste de la main elle transforma ses habits en la traditionnelle robe des mangemorts et s'aventura dans le couloir.

Elle lança un sortilège de localisation complexe visant Lucius Malefoy – Voldemort étant constamment protégé par des sortilèges empêchant de savoir où il était, même en utilisant les charmes les plus puissants – et eut un sourire satisfait lorsque son sortilège lui renvoya un signal dans le manoir. Venant de la grande salle de réception.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et rajouta un masque en argent sur son visage avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. La grande salle de réception signifiait beaucoup de mangemorts, et c'était très étrange que Voldemort convoque une grande messe alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait revenir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de la grande salle de réception, elle remarqua immédiatement plusieurs choses. Les hurlements en premier lieu, comme si une ou plusieurs personnes se faisaient torturer. La foule ensuite, car il devait y avoir au moins une cinquantaine de mangemorts présents dans la pièce, si ce n'est plus. Et enfin la peur qui semblait flotter dans l'air.

Hermione s'introduisit vivement dans la salle, se faufilant entre plusieurs mangemorts qui semblèrent la suivre du regard, jusqu'à voir ce qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. Elle s'arrêta net. En plus d'un Voldemort effectivement furieux, il y avait quatre mangemorts qui se tordaient de douleur sur le sol. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi que Mulciber et un dernier qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Lançant de nouveau son sortilège de localisation elle se glissa jusqu'à Lucius Malefoy et se pencha vers lui.

– Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le visage masqué de Lucius Malefoy se tourna lentement vers elle, et il sembla la toiser avec mépris.

– Qui croyez-vous être pour m'adresser la parole ? fit-il d'une voix trainante.

– Ta prétention te perdra Malefoy, répondit-elle. Je suis Hélène.

Heureusement les hurlements des mangemorts couvraient leur discussion.

– Rabastan, Rodolphus, Mulciber et cette insipide nouvelle recrue dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom ont désobéi aux ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, finit par dire Malefoy.

– Non, sans blague, répondit Hermione pince-sans-rire. Mais ils ont fait quoi exactement ?

– Ils sont allés torturer et tuer des Moldus.

– Quoi !?

Cette fois-ci par contre les hurlements des mangemorts ne couvrirent pas totalement son exclamation et Voldemort se tourna vers elle immédiatement, sa baguette déjà levée pour lui lancer un Doloris. Il interrompit cependant son sortilège en plein milieu lorsqu'il la reconnut.

– J'imagine que tu viens d'être mise au courant, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Soit assurée qu'ils vont le payer de leur vie. Comme qui que ce soit d'autre qui aurait l'extrême stupidité de désobéir à mes ordres.

La fin de son message était adressée à ses mangemorts, qui semblèrent se ratatiner sur place.

– Maître, nous pensions vous faire plaisir, s'il vous plait, plaida Rabastan.

– Endoloris, lança immédiatement Voldemort.

– Quels idiots, entendit Hermione à côté d'elle.

Hermione reconnut la voix de Bellatrix et tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle.

– Tu ne tentes même pas de défendre ta famille ? demanda-t-elle.

Bellatrix émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Ma dévotion va au seigneur des ténèbres, répondit-elle. S'ils sont suffisamment stupides pour s'opposer à lui, ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

Merlin Bellatrix était complètement folle. Elle vouait un véritable culte à Voldemort, et Hermione ressentit un instant une pointe de jalousie fort malvenue à l'idée que Bellatrix ait potentiellement déjà couché avec Voldemort.

Elle s'avança alors résolument vers Voldemort, ce qui provoqua des chuchotements parmi les mangemorts.

– Reviens ici idiote ! entendit-elle Bellatrix dire.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Voldemort garda son regard rivé sur elle alors qu'elle approchait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, à une distance un peu trop proche pour être convenable.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait exactement ? demanda-t-elle après avoir lancé un sortilège dissimulant leur discussion.

Sa fureur se faisait clairement entendre dans sa voix.

– Tu empiètes sur mon espace Hermione, répondit Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

– Nous ne pouvons laisser passer la mort de Moldus, fit Hermione.

– Ils ont agi de leur propre chef.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait exactement ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle vit la main de Voldemort serrer compulsivement sa baguette. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec les limites de sa patience, qu'il était à deux doigts de lui lancer un sortilège. Qu'il se retenait uniquement pour ne pas risquer d'avoir le quatuor sur son dos.

– Ils ont attaqué un village Moldu proche de Pré-au-Lard, finit par dire Voldemort. Des dizaines de morts, surement autant de blessés.

Hermione se renfrogna, et jeta un regard dégouté aux quatre mangemorts qui étaient toujours affalés sur le sol.

– Veux-tu les tuer toi-même ? proposa Voldemort.

– Surement pas ! répondit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ta propre justice, tu dois les livrer au ministère.

Ce serait une réaction acceptable au crime des mangemorts, laissant la justice faire son travail et ne forçant pas le quatuor à agir.

– Je préfère encore les tuer.

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Il était évident que livrer les mangemorts au ministère bénéficierait aussi à Voldemort, puisque cela permettrait d'établir au faux lien de causalité avec la prise de position de Lucius Malefoy en tant que président-sorcier du Magenmagot. Et Hermione savait que Voldemort le savait. Et pourtant la désobéissance de ses mangemorts le rendait suffisamment furieux pour vouloir leur faire payer personnellement…

– Si tu me montres le respect que tu me dois devant mes mangemorts, je pourrais consentir à les livrer au ministère, fit Voldemort.

– Tu te fiches de moi là ? s'indigna Hermione.

– Pas le moins du monde, répondit sèchement Voldemort.

Hermione recula d'un pas, outrée par son culot, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers les quatre mangemorts à terre. Ces enfoirés ne méritaient vraiment pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour eux. Mais elle se targuait d'être du côté qui défendait une justice équitable pour tous. Et elle ne pouvait laisser croire à Voldemort que le quatuor resterait de marbre face à ce genre d'actions.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Voldemort.

– Si tu ne les livres pas au ministère, nous parlerons à Dumbledore, répondit-elle.

La fureur de Voldemort fut telle à son commentaire que les murs de la salle tremblèrent, et la plupart des mangemorts reculèrent d'un pas.

– Hors de question, répondit Voldemort.

Hermione ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles avant que Voldemort ne se détourne d'elle, pour faire face aux quatre mangemorts à terre. Il annula d'un geste sec les sortilèges de discrétion qu'elle avait lancés.

– Vous avez bien plus de chance que vous n'en méritez, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Vous serez livrés aux aurors d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pourrez remercier Hélène durant le restant de vos jours à Azkaban d'avoir plaidé pour votre misérable vie.

Hermione ressentit un intense soulagement. Elle était surprise en réalité que Voldemort ait cédé, parce qu'il devait bien savoir que le quatuor ne déclencherait pas une guerre ouverte pour quatre mangemorts venant de tuer des Moldus. Alors, face à ce geste de bonne volonté de Voldemort, elle se décida à effectuer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait sous la contrainte.

– Merci maître, dit-elle de façon à être bien entendue des mangemorts.

Et si son maître était dit avec un soupçon d'ironie, il n'y eut que Voldemort pour s'en rendre compte.

oOoOoOo

Hermione ne rentra à Poudlard qu'à l'aube. Après que Voldemort ait congédié ses mangemorts et que Hermione ait fait un compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé à Harry, Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée plongée dans des livres, n'échangeant que quelques phrases de temps en temps avec Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit particulièrement tard. Et ensuite, comme souvent, et malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Hermione avait accompagné Voldemort dans l'une des chambres du château de Serpentard.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il y avait eu comme une étrange émotion dans leurs gestes. Comme une reconnaissance du fait qu'aucun n'avait cru l'autre capable de ce qu'il avait fait. Ni Voldemort d'effectivement livrer ses mangemorts à la justice, ni Hermione de lui montrer une façade de respect devant ses mangemorts. Comme une reconnaissance du fait que peut-être, peut-être, il y avait une minuscule chance pour que l'accord fragile qui existait entre Voldemort et le quatuor débouche vraiment sur quelque chose.

Et pour la première fois, Hermione était restée dormir auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Elle regretta cependant rapidement de l'avoir fait. Parce que lorsqu'elle se faufila de bon matin jusqu'à son dortoir elle eut la mauvaise surprise de déclencher un charme de Préviens-Moi. Et l'instant d'après un Harry Potter passablement énervé émergeait des rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquin, Pattenrond juste à côté de lui.

– Harry ? fit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

– Hermione Jean Granger, commença Harry.

Hermione jeta immédiatement plusieurs sortilèges de discrétion autour d'eux pour ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati.

– À ton avis Hermione, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser lorsque tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit ?

– Pourquoi m'as-tu attendue cette nuit ? demanda Hermione. Je t'ai dit que tout était réglé.

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela n'aurait pas pu de nouveau dégénérer ! répondit Harry. Alors je t'ai attendue. Et attendue. Et tu ne rentrais toujours pas, alors sais-tu ce que j'ai fait Hermione ? En bon ami j'ai voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Hermione avait l'horrible sentiment de savoir où cela allait, alors que Harry la fusillait du regard.

– Alors j'ai utilisé le lien de l'Horcruxe Hermione, et sais-tu sur quoi je suis tombé ? continua Harry. Sur Voldemort qui dormait. À côté de toi.

Hermione resta stupidement immobile, debout face à Harry qui irradiait de mécontentement.

– Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-elle finalement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse.

– Je me fiche complétement que tu couches avec lui Hermione, mais c'est complétement inconscient de ne pas nous prévenir !

– Attends, quoi ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

– Tu es peut-être la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération Hermione, mais parfois tu es incommensurablement stupide. Tu pensais quoi, que nous allions tous te tourner le dos si tu avais avoué que tu ressentais de l'attirance pour lui ? Cela fait plus de trois mois que Ron râle parce qu'il considère que tu aurais pu faire un changement moins radical que de passer de lui à Voldemort.

– Ron est au courant ? s'étrangla Hermione.

– Ron et moi avons simplement discuté quelques fois de nos doutes. Mais personne n'était au courant Hermione, et c'est bien ce que je te reproche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se passe n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il avait tenté de te faire le moindre mal alors que nous croyions tous que tu étais bien en sécurité à Poudlard ?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, se sentant à la fois soulagée et affreusement coupable, alors que Pattenrond venait se lover contre elle.

– Ginny est au courant, avoua-t-elle.

– Oh, fit Harry et sa colère sembla s'évaporer. Ginny. Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? Elle te parle encore visiblement.

– Elle l'a pris bien mieux que ce que j'aurais cru possible. Elle l'a deviné elle-même bien sûr, jamais je ne lui aurait imposé ça sinon. Je suis désolée Harry. C'est vraiment nul de ma part…

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

– J'imagine que l'on peut dire que vous allez bien ensemble. Vos valeurs morales sont complétement opposées, mais à part cela vous êtes les deux sorciers les plus doués que j'ai jamais connus. À part peut-être Dumbledore, mais je t'en prie rassure moi et dis-moi que vous n'avez pas un plan à trois avec lui.

– Pardon ?! Harry !

Harry rigola légèrement et Hermione sentit la tension retomber.

– Fais attention à toi tout de même, fit Harry.

– Nous avons refait un serment tu sais, de non-agression entre nous, avoua Hermione. Chacun de nous sais bien sûr comment le rompre, mais l'autre en sera alors immédiatement averti. Je ne pense pas cependant que je sois aujourd'hui toujours en mesure de le tuer de sang-froid.

– Il y a peu de chances, admit Harry.

– Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions le tuer dans tous les cas, soupira Hermione. Il a au moins un nouvel Horcruxe inconnu, et la Pierre Philosophale, et je ne mettrais pas cela au-dessus de lui de se chercher un troisième filet de sécurité.

Harry sembla pensif un moment, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

– Sais-tu que je peux rendre les reliques à la Mort ? fit-il. Et qu'en échange elle acceptera de tuer Voldemort, quelles que soient ses protections ?

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit cela ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Nous ne savons pas encore si nous n'allons pas de nouveau avoir besoin de lui pour la source, alors ce n'est pas vraiment applicable. Mais si jamais il recommence ses tueries, eh bien nous pourrons toujours lui révéler cette épée de Damoclès.

– C'est bien.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore consulta la liste qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le zoo de Londres. Les Chilterns. Le British Museum. Les falaises de Dover. Le Château de Donnington. Cela faisait de nombreux lieux à visiter, certains plus vastes que d'autres. Mais Dumbledore était confiant. D'ici fin décembre, il aurait fait le tour de tous les lieux que le jeune Tom Riddle avait visités avec son orphelinat. Avec un peu de chance, il serait en mesure de trouver un Horcruxe dans l'un d'entre eux.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	38. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Ci-dessous le chapitre 37.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 37 :** Novembre – Décembre 1996

Hermione arrêta immédiatement de manger son petit-déjeuner lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier arriva. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny n'étaient encore présents, et elle récupéra avec empressement l'exemplaire de Ron. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Voldemort avait effectivement tenu sa parole, ou s'il s'était joué d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache si le geste de Voldemort la veille avait été un vrai geste, ou si c'était une façon de la flouer. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle pouvait réellement se permettre d'espérer.

Et lorsqu'elle vit la Une, elle ressentit un intense soulagement, d'une force peut-être un peu trop disproportionnée d'ailleurs, mais elle n'en avait cure. Les Lestrange, Mulciber et la pauvre âme qu'ils avaient entrainée avec eux avaient été arrêtés par le ministère. Les trois premiers étaient déjà de retour à Azkaban, et le dernier risquait une peine de prison à vie. Et même s'il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban, la prison restait un lieu hautement sécurisé. Sans Voldemort pour les sortir de là, les mangemorts allaient devoir payer pour leurs crimes.

Le soulagement de Hermione s'arrêta cependant net lorsque Harry et Ron vinrent s'assoir autour d'elle. La mauvaise humeur de Ron était plus qu'évidente, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait pas trop de doutes sur la raison de la mauvaise humeur de son ami après la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Harry.

– Ron, souffla Harry avec agacement.

– Quoi ? s'insurgea Ron. On n'a même plus le droit d'être mauvais perdant maintenant ?

Et Ron s'arrangea pour attraper juste avant Harry le toast que ce dernier voulait prendre avant de le déposer rageusement dans sa propre assiette. Hermione eut presque envie de tenter de s'enfuir discrètement.

– Ron, je suis absolument ravi de supporter ta mauvaise humeur de perdant, je te l'assure, puisque cela prouve que j'ai gagné, fit Harry. Mais si tu continues, Hermione va devenir tellement blanche que nous allons devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Et pour la première fois Ron releva son regard vers elle et Hermione se crispa, anticipant sa colère. Mais elle n'y rencontra que de l'exaspération qui se mua en inquiétude, puis en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection.

– Arrête de tout dramatiser Hermione, fit Ron. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre moi-même, puisque visiblement Harry connait mieux mon ancienne femme que moi !

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ginny qui venait juste d'arriver.

– J'ai pris cette idiote la main dans le sac hier soir alors qu'elle venait de passer la nuit avec _lui_ , fit Harry en pointant du doigt Hermione. Et du coup cet idiot boude parce qu'il avait parié 100 gallions sur le fait que cela aurait commencé uniquement cet été.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea Hermione.

Ils avaient osé parier sur sa relation avec Voldemort ? Ils n'avaient vraiment rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées ?

– Eh bien voilà, mission accomplie, fit Ron. Maintenant elle n'est plus blanche, elle est toute rouge.

Harry eut l'audace d'éclater de rire, alors que Hermione se retrouvait à court de mots pour exprimer son indignation.

– Honnêtement Ron, fit Ginny. Tu as vraiment envie de te mettre Hermione à dos ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit Ron. Mais c'est quand même un peu mérité. Franchement, me quitter moi pour se mettre en couple avec l'autre abruti de Serpentard !

– Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, intervint Hermione. C'est purement occasionnel.

Trois regards dubitatifs se tournèrent vers elle.

– Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! répéta Hermione avec indignation.

– Il me semble pourtant que vous couchez ensemble, pointa Ron.

– Cela ne définit en rien un couple, répondit Hermione.

– Régulièrement, rajouta Harry.

– Et alors ? répliqua Hermione. Une relation purement physique ne fait pas un couple !

– Tu passes une bonne partie de tes week-ends là-bas, rappela Ron.

– Parce que Voldemort sait travailler en silence, lui !

– Serait-ce donc un aveu du fait que tu aimes bien passer du temps avec lui ? demanda d'un ton innocent Harry.

Hermione eut soudain envie qu'il s'étouffe avec son toast.

– Allez, viens Hermione, fit Ginny en lui attrapant le bras. Partons d'ici avant que tu ne continues à t'enfoncer et que tu finisses par lancer un sortilège désagréable à ces deux-là.

Et Hermione se laissa entrainer par Ginny alors que Harry semblait s'étouffer de rire et que Ron grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « j'en viendrais presque à souhaiter bon courage à l'autre pour la supporter ».

– J'ai entendu ! fit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Cela fit redoubler le rire de Harry alors que Hermione et Ginny sortaient de la grande salle. Elles marchèrent pendant un moment au hasard des couloirs, sans but précis, avant que Ginny ne prenne finalement la parole.

– Ils l'ont bien pris, fit-elle.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle. Ils devraient être furieux. Tu devrais être furieuse toi aussi.

– Vraiment ? fit Ginny. Tu aurais réagi comment toi si la situation avait été inversée ? Si j'étais à ta place ? Tu m'en aurais voulu peut-être ?

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, pour essayer – difficilement – d'imaginer Ginny, sa meilleure amie depuis des dizaines d'années, à sa place.

– J'imagine que je t'aurais conseillé de consulter un psy, fit-elle. Et ensuite je t'aurais appris tous les charmes de protection que je connaissais.

– Bah voilà, répondit Ginny. Sauf que nous on ne peut pas vraiment t'apprendre plus de charmes de protections que tu n'en connais déjà !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione ressentit un intense soulagement, et un brin d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Les semaines suivantes, Hermione resta plusieurs fois dormir au château de Serpentard.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort se figea lorsque plusieurs alarmes résonnèrent en même temps dans son bureau un jeudi matin début décembre. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait déclencher un tel niveau d'alerte. Quelqu'un tentait de visiter l'un des lieux où il avait pendant un certain temps entreposé des Horcruxes. En l'occurrence la cave.

Voldemort se leva d'un mouvement brusque et transplana immédiatement à une certaine distance. Très peu de personnes pouvaient se trouver là. Hermione, Potter et leur deux acolytes bien sûr, mais pourquoi seraient-ils venus là ? L'autre personne la plus probable était certainement Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait exclure aucune possibilité.

Les potentiels visiteurs étaient d'ailleurs la seule raison qui lui avait fait poser des alarmes avancées autour de la cave et de la maison des Gaunt lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le quatuor avait été en mesure de récupérer ses Horcruxes sans qu'il n'en soit alerté. Parce que quiconque sachant un peu trop de choses sur ses Horcruxe tenterait surement de visiter ces endroits. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser repartir ces personnes vivantes.

Il surplombait actuellement la falaise, à environ un kilomètre du point juste au-dessus de la grotte, et même d'aussi loin il put distinguer les robes extravagantes du directeur de Poudlard. Et immédiatement Voldemort sentit poindre sa colère. Le quatuor avait-il osé parler à Dumbledore de ses Horcruxes ? Avaient-ils osé tenter de rompre unilatéralement leur accord tacite ?

Mais cela ne collait pas vraiment. Si le quatuor avait vraiment parlé à Dumbledore, celui-ci ne serait surement pas venu ici. Il aurait su qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y chercher. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé alors ? Le quatuor avait-il simplement tenté de mettre Dumbledore sur la piste de ses Horcruxes sans vraiment révéler ce qu'ils savaient ? À moins que Dumbledore ne soit parvenu à savoir pour ses Horcruxes d'une quelconque autre façon ?

Après tout, Voldemort pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Dumbledore, mais même lui devait admettre qu'il était suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour poser problème. Une preuve supplémentaire de la dangerosité de Dumbledore était que celui-ci l'avait visiblement repéré, et Voldemort se rapprocha sensiblement en transplanant de nouveau, à une vingtaine de mètres du directeur de Poudlard.

– Tom, salua Dumbledore.

Ce que Dumbledore pouvait être énervant avec sa manie de toujours le rabaisser…

– Que viens-tu faire ici Albus ? demanda dédaigneusement Voldemort. Tu penses peut-être que j'ai laissé trainer quelque chose par ici ?

Sa colère était peu à peu remplacée par de la satisfaction. Il n'y avait aucun Horcruxe ici, rien que Dumbledore ne puisse trouver, rien qui ne le mette vraiment en danger. De plus, Dumbledore et lui étaient sur une plaine déserte, au milieu de nulle part. L'occasion parfaite pour qu'il puisse vaincre Dumbledore une bonne fois pour toutes. Même le quatuor ne pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir tué Dumbledore alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Il pouvait prétendre à la légitime défense après tout.

Et leur combat se finirait très probablement par la mort du vieux fou. Car Dumbledore avait beau être un sorcier redoutable, il était clair qu'il commençait à vieillir, alors que Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Discrètement, il commença à tisser de multiple charmes anti-transplanage autour de la zone pour empêcher la potentielle fuite de son ennemi.

– Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas déclencher une quelconque alarme en venant ici Tom, fit Dumbledore sans répondre à sa question. Les derniers charmes m'ont pris par surprise.

– Pour être tout à fait honnête j'ai emprunté cette alternative du charme de Melvure à quelqu'un d'autre, avoua Voldemort, se sentant étrangement grand prince maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité parfaite de tuer Dumbledore. Mais tu es venu pour rien Albus. Il n'y a plus rien dans cette cave.

C'était particulièrement jouissif de pouvoir dire cela à Dumbledore juste avant de finalement le tuer. De lui montrer qu'il avait fini par véritablement devenir bien meilleur que lui. Que c'était lui qui aujourd'hui maitrisait la situation.

– As-tu vraiment mutilé à ce point ton âme Tom ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton déçu qui horripila Voldemort.

– Ai-je vraiment fait un Horcruxe Albus ? fit-il. Mais bien sûr.

Presque sous son nez même, puisqu'il avait réalisé son premier Horcruxe l'été entre sa sixième et sa septième année.

– Cette magie marque l'âme et le corps Tom, irréversiblement.

– Vraiment ? répondit Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. Comme tu peux le voir mon corps ne porte guère de traces de cette magie.

– Qu'importe si tu te dissimules derrière des glamours, fit Dumbledore, je me doute qu'au fond tu ressembles probablement à celui que tu étais au début des années 80.

Voldemort fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

– Ah, mais tu te trompes Albus. C'est mon vrai visage que tu vois ici. Parce qu'il est parfaitement possible de contrer les effets négatifs d'un Horcruxe pour le sorcier exceptionnel que je suis.

La surprise s'afficha un instant sur le visage de Dumbledore et Voldemort eut un sourire narquois.

– Tu te doutes bien sûr que je vais devoir te tuer pour avoir découvert que j'ai un Horcruxe, fit Voldemort.

Sa baguette arrêta de tournoyer et il la pointa vers Dumbledore, alors que le directeur de Poudlard sortait aussi la sienne. C'était vraiment l'occasion parfaite.

Dumbledore réalisa un mouvement vif de sa baguette, et l'air autour d'eux sembla devenir soudainement bien plus lourd, bien plus humide, presque moite. Voldemort plissa les yeux un instant, avant d'envoyer un Avada Kedavra pour obliger Dumbledore à se déplacer.

Le vieux fou préféra conjurer un rocher sur le chemin du sortilège qui éclata en mille morceaux sous l'impact, et Voldemort enchaina avec un sortilège transformant le sol où Dumbledore se trouvait en lave. Celui-ci se contenta d'utiliser la moiteur ambiante de l'air pour conjurer suffisamment d'eau pour immédiatement refroidir la lave.

C'était donc pour cela ce premier sortilège. Il était évident pour quiconque connaissait un minimum Lord Voldemort que le mage noir avait une affinité particulière avec le feu, et qu'il connaissait un bon nombre de sortilèges sur le sujet. Et Dumbledore avait voulu pouvoir puiser dans les éléments extérieurs pour pouvoir réagir sans trop se fatiguer. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Dumbledore ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour pouvoir contrer ses sortilèges à pleine puissance dans un environnement défavorable.

– Aurais-tu peur de moi Albus ? se moqua Voldemort.

– Ton arrogance te perdra Tom, répondit Albus. Je ne serai pas le dernier à me battre contre toi.

Ah, c'était peut-être vrai. Mais malheureusement pour Dumbledore, les seules autres personnes qui pourraient potentiellement l'inquiéter avaient présentement plus ou moins un accord avec lui, et n'étaient donc pas vraiment disposées à se battre contre lui.

– Mais quel que soit leur nombre, personne ne parviendra à me vaincre Albus, personne ! ricana Voldemort.

Et d'un mouvement ample de baguette il conjura plusieurs éclairs qui, transperçant aisément l'air chargé d'humidité, s'écrasèrent sur une zone de plusieurs mètres tout autour de Dumbledore. Mais le mage blanc fit rapidement disparaitre ceux-ci, n'en ressortant qu'avec une barbe roussie et un bout de ses robes extravagantes brulé.

L'instant d'après ils commencèrent vraiment leur combat, Dumbledore s'appuyant sur ses connaissances étendues de la métamorphose, alors que Voldemort se servait allègrement de magie noire.

Et rapidement Voldemort commença à véritablement sentir son triomphe venir. Parce qu'il avait visiblement le dessus. Parce que Dumbledore avait effectivement vieilli depuis leurs derniers affrontements au début des années quatre-vingt, alors que lui n'était revenu de ses années d'errance que plus puissant encore. Le combat se fit plus violent, et à chaque fois que Voldemort parvenait à se rapprocher d'un pas de plus de Dumbledore sa satisfaction augmentait.

Bientôt il serait suffisamment proche pour que son style de combat plus incisif lui assure l'avantage final. Bientôt il pourrait immobiliser et ensuite tuer Dumbledore. Bientôt il pourrait observer avec joie le cadavre de son plus vieil ennemi, et tenir la baguette de Dumbledore entre ses mains.

Soudainement, quatre bruits de transplanage se firent entendre, et Voldemort et Dumbledore se tournèrent de concert vers les quatre arrivants. Qui se placèrent immédiatement entre eux. Ils avaient encore changé légèrement leur apparence, et tenaient leur baguette de rechange, mais pour Voldemort il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui ils étaient, et sa joie se transforma immédiatement en fureur.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu savoir qu'il était en train de se battre avec Dumbledore ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour être une fois de plus au courant de quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû savoir ?

– _Quelqu'un_ semblait trop euphorique, répondit Potter.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et Potter blanchit visiblement alors que le regard de Voldemort passait de l'un à l'autre. Comment est-ce que Potter pouvait savoir qu'il était euphorique ? Le quatuor n'avait pas pu poser de quelconques sortilèges de détection sur lui, il en était certain. Mais alors comment ? Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui faisait la particularité de Potter. Qu'une chose qui le faisait sortir du lot. Qu'une chose qui le reliait à lui. Son Horcruxe.

Mais un Horcruxe n'avait pas de lien avec l'âme mère… À moins que ce ne soit la particularité d'un Horcruxe vivant… Après tout il était en mesure de connaitre les états d'âme de Nagini s'il le souhaitait. Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir le faire avec Potter, mais celui-ci devait toujours s'être protégé par des barrières d'occlumencie…

En quelques fractions de secondes, Voldemort localisa dans son esprit le lien ténu qui le reliait à Potter, et força violement dessus. Et effectivement, plusieurs couches de sortilèges de dissimulation volèrent en éclat, révélant le pont entre son esprit et celui de Potter. Celui-ci réagit rapidement, l'expulsant de force de ses pensées, mais Voldemort n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir que Potter avait effectivement utilisé le lien.

– Je vais finir par tous vous tuer un jour, menaça-t-il.

Il avait presque envie de tout envoyer au diable et de tuer Potter sur le champ, tant pis pour son Horcruxe. Il avait osé espionner ses pensées. Il avait osé entrer dans sa tête.

– Ne restez pas ici jeunes gens, vous vous trouvez face à Voldemort, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

La colère de Voldemort se reporta immédiatement sur le vieux fou.

oOoOoOo

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de Dumbledore. C'était très amiable de sa part, mais pas vraiment utile.

– Nous sommes venus vous protéger, répondit Ron.

– Êtes-vous les sorciers qui sont intervenus lors de l'arrestation des mangemorts il y a un an de cela ? demanda Dumbledore. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche à vous contacter.

Voldemort afficha un rictus dédaigneux et Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Que le mage noir lui rendit au centuple. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux qu'ils soient intervenus dans son combat avec Dumbledore. À moins que ce ne soit la réalisation que Harry espionnait depuis des années ses pensées qui le rendait aussi furieux.

– Nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre contre Voldemort non plus, fit Ron. Nous sommes simplement venus nous assurer que aucun de vous deux ne mourrait.

Voldemort eut un reniflement méprisant et Hermione lui envoya un maléfice de découpe qu'il évita d'un pas, avant de lui renvoyer un Doloris qu'elle fit rebondir sur mur de pierre.

– Dans quel camp êtes-vous dans ce cas si vous me permettez de demander ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Notre propre camp, répondit Ron.

– Mais… commença Dumbledore.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre plus de temps que cela en votre présence, coupa Voldemort d'un ton acide. En espérant que la prochaine fois que je vous croise ce soit sous la forme de cadavres.

Et il pivota légèrement sur lui-même, s'apprêtant visiblement à transplaner, avant de s'arrêter subitement.

– Attendez… Il me reste encore une question primordiale, fit-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Comment est-ce que Albus Dumbledore a-t-il bien pu savoir pour ce lieu ? Cela me parait être un important manquement à nos accords.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et reconnut finalement l'endroit.

– Cela ne vient pas de nous, répondit Harry. Nous n'avons jamais parlé à Albus Dumbledore de cet endroit.

– Vraiment ? Alors comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua que Dumbledore effectuait de légers mouvements de baguette, profitant du fait que l'attention de Voldemort était toujours focalisée sur Harry.

– Il s'est bien débrouillé pour être au courant sans nous la dernière fois, fit remarquer Harry. Et puis si nous avions parlé, il ne serait pas venu ici !

– Vous étiez les seuls à savoir, répliqua Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est temps que mes mangemorts reprennent plus sérieusement leurs attaques.

C'était un prétexte bien sûr, Hermione était sure que Voldemort savait que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient parlé. Et il n'avait même aucun intérêt à augmenter ses attaques alors que Lucius Malefoy venait de prendre la tête du Magenmagot depuis seulement quelques mois. Non, il devait faire cela simplement pour se venger de ce qu'il avait appris à propos de Harry. À moins que ce ne soit pour évacuer sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu tuer Dumbledore.

– Personne ne m'a rien dit pour toi Tom, intervint Dumbledore. La seule personne qui a suggéré une piste est aujourd'hui à Nurmengard.

Dumbledore avait parlé à Grindelwald ? C'était étonnant, mais il était vrai qu'il l'avait peut-être aussi fait dans leur première vie, sans qu'ils n'en sachent jamais rien. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Voldemort.

– Grindelwald aurait mieux fait de garder ses soupçons pour lui, fit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Son regard passa de Dumbledore au quatuor, et il sembla hésiter à lancer une offensive contre eux, surement pas certain de parvenir à les vaincre tous d'un coup. Mais finalement il opta pour une retraite stratégique, pivotant sur lui-même pour transplaner, avant de visiblement se heurter à un mur.

Cela figea complètement la scène, alors que l'air autour de Voldemort semblait maintenant crépiter de colère.

– Il y a trois barrières anti-transplanage autour de l'endroit, chuchota rapidement Ginny à l'oreille de Hermione. Celles de Voldemort, les nôtres, et celles de Dumbledore.

– Baissez immédiatement vos barrières, exigea Voldemort.

– Les nôtres devraient déjà vous laisser passer, affirma Ron.

Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à essayer de retenir ici un Voldemort furieux.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà temps pour toi de partir Tom, fit cependant Dumbledore.

La baguette de Voldemort se pointa vers lui.

– Tu es un idiot, Albus, si tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter comme cela, lança Voldemort.

Hermione s'apprêta à s'interposer entre eux alors qu'une dizaine de bruits de transplanage retentissaient autour d'eux. En une fraction de seconde, Voldemort s'applique un glamour brouillant ses traits.

– Merde, les aurors ! jura Harry.

Et effectivement des dizaines de sorciers en robe rouge venaient d'apparaitre autour d'eux.

– Baissez immédiatement vos baguettes ! ordonna Rufus Scrimgeour qui se trouvait en première ligne.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils ne pouvaient réellement laisser Voldemort se faire attraper par Dumbledore et le ministère, il y avait un risque trop important qu'ils aient de nouveau besoin de lui pour la source de magie. Et de plus, aider le ministère à attraper Voldemort n'avait aucun intérêt. Voldemort s'enfuirait dès qu'ils ne seraient plus là, massacrant au passage une partie de la population. Et même si le ministère le tuait, il reviendrait grâce à ses Horcruxes et la Pierre Philosophale qui était toujours en sa possession…

Mais ils devaient aussi empêcher Voldemort de s'en prendre aux aurors et à Dumbledore, parce que cela ne serait qu'un bain de sang inutile. Et pire encore, Voldemort avait toujours la possibilité de faire immédiatement transplaner ses mangemorts ici, assurant alors un véritable carnage, réduisant à néant la paix fragile qui existait actuellement entre eux.

– Je ne le répéterai pas, baissez immédiatement vos baguettes ! fit Rufus Scrimgeour.

Hermione et ses amis se tournèrent vers les aurors, dans une position plus qu'alerte, prêts à contrer le premier sortilège qui serait lancé. Elle entendit Harry jurer de nouveau à côté d'elle, et en suivant son regard elle reconnut Sirius, Kingsley, et Tonks dans le rang des aurors.

– Je suis en train d'essayer de percer les barrières de Dumbledore, mais elles sont coriaces, murmura Ginny.

Hermione, elle, continuait à surveiller Voldemort du coin de l'œil, voulant éviter de recevoir un sortilège dans le dos si Harry, Ron et elle se concentraient tous les trois sur les aurors.

– Pourquoi l'aidez-vous donc ? demanda Dumbledore. Vous vous battiez contre lui l'année dernière !

Cette accusation sembla outrer Harry.

– Nous n'aidons personne ! s'exclama Harry. Et surement pas lui !

– Mais vous êtes en train de tenter d'abattre les barrières de Dumbledore pour que je puisse partir d'ici, fit remarquer Voldemort d'un ton moqueur.

– Pour éviter que vous ne fassiez un massacre, pointa Ron.

– Et d'ailleurs, un peu d'aide sur les barrières serait la bienvenue ! intervint Ginny d'un ton exaspéré.

C'est le moment que choisirent les aurors pour finalement les attaquer. Des dizaines de sortilèges volèrent vers Voldemort et le quatuor, que Dumbledore compléta de quelques sortilèges de son cru en direction du mage noir.

Le regard de Voldemort passa rapidement du quatuor, à Dumbledore, puis aux aurors, avant de visiblement décider que ce combat n'en valait pas la peine, et d'amorcer les mouvements du transplanage avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, tout en envoyant une dernière flopée de sortilèges vers Dumbledore, le quatuor, et les aurors.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Les barrières anti-transplanage de Dumbledore tombèrent dans un énorme crac surement provoqué par Voldemort qui venait d'insuffler bien plus de puissance à ce que Ginny tentait de faire depuis quelques minutes. Dumbledore lui-même sembla afficher un instant un air de triomphe alors qu'il bougeait vivement sa baguette tout en évitant d'un pas l'Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lui avait lancé. Et Harry et Ron érigèrent autour du quatuor un immense bouclier qui fit se réverbérer la plupart des sorts des aurors dans un énorme bruit d'explosion, alors que Hermione déviait les sortilèges de Voldemort qui visaient le quatuor et les aurors.

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny évitèrent ensuite d'un mouvement fluide les sortilèges qui parvinrent à passer alors que Voldemort transplanait finalement. Ils entendirent un cri de rage qui disparut avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et Hermione se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où il venait de partir.

– Stop ! hurla Albus Dumbledore aux aurors. Arrêtez vos sorts, il vient de s'enfuir, mais il reste des échantillons de son sang.

Et effectivement, Hermione pouvait voir plusieurs flaques de sang à l'endroit d'où Voldemort était parti. Sans pouvoir se maitriser, elle fut prise d'un fou rire qui figea plus certainement la scène que les demandes de Dumbledore.

– Oh ! entendit-elle Ginny dire alors qu'elle envoyait quelques sortilèges de détection autour d'eux.

– Vous là-bas, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, baissez immédiatement vos baguettes, fit l'un des aurors.

Le quatuor échangea un regard rapide.

– Partons, décida Harry.

– Portoloin, répondit Ginny.

D'un mouvement de baguette ils activèrent les Portoloins qu'ils avaient chacun depuis longtemps enchantés sur leur bracelet, disparaissant sans que ni Dumbledore, ni les aurors ne puissent les retenir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la maison de campagne des Potter que Hermione utilisait souvent comme arrière base, et tous annulèrent machinalement leurs glamours, alors que Hermione continuait de rire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Ron avec impatience. Dumbledore croit que nous sommes contre lui, Voldemort va être furieux de ne pas avoir pu lui effacer la mémoire à propos du lieu et des Horcruxes, et le ministère va encore ne rien comprendre.

– Oh, ça, Voldemort va être furieux, commenta Ginny d'un air féroce. Je n'aurais pas pensé que Dumbledore mette en place quelque chose d'aussi retors !

Et Ginny se mit elle aussi à rire légèrement, relâchant surement la pression des dernières minutes.

– Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrait avoir l'amabilité d'expliquer aux lents d'esprits que nous sommes ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Harry.

– Voldemort s'est fait avoir par Dumbledore, se dévoua finalement Hermione. Dumbledore n'a jamais compté sur les aurors pour arrêter Voldemort. Il voulait que Voldemort s'enfuie. Parce qu'il a caché dans ses protections anti-transplanage un charme d'activation, et aucun d'entre nous n'a pensé à vérifier cela, parce que bien sûr cela ne fait pas de sens. Sauf que son charme d'activation a mis en place une dernière barrière lorsque les autres sont tombées. Une barrière qui avait pour seul but de blesser Voldemort jusqu'au sang, et qu'il a traversée sans même y faire attention.

– Cela explique le cri de rage, nota Ron. C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis en portoloin, et non en transplanant ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

– Par la barbe de Merlin. Cela veut dire que Scrimgeour va pouvoir récupérer le sang de Voldemort, comprit Ron.

– Exactement, fit Hermione. Voldemort l'a surement charmé pour disparaitre rapidement, mais Dumbledore va faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas avant que des analyses puissent être faites dessus, et prouver que c'est bien le sang de Voldemort.

– Et donc que Voldemort est effectivement de retour, comprit Harry. Oh, il va être plus que furieux…

Cela ne les arrangeait pas vraiment d'avoir un Voldemort furieux sur le dos, mais rien que d'imaginer la tête de celui-ci lorsqu'il avait dû comprendre la ruse de Dumbledore fit redoubler le rire de Hermione.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	39. Chapter 38

Bonjour,

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 38 –** Décembre 1996

Lorsque Lord Voldemort transplana dans son bureau du château de Serpentard sa rage faillit enflammer tous les meubles autour de lui. Il se soigna d'un mouvement brusque de baguette, avant d'analyser à toute vitesse la situation. Dumbledore n'était pas stupide, il avait surement prévu quelque chose pour empêcher – au moins temporairement – son sang de disparaitre, et le vieux fou allait tout faire pour faire effectuer le test d'identification au plus vite, et avec le plus de témoins possible.

Il y avait l'option de tenter de récupérer son sang avant que Dumbledore ne puisse agir bien sûr. Mais celui-ci était surement déjà au Ministère de la Magie, et Voldemort ne pouvait espérer réussir à discrètement berner à la fois Dumbledore et le ministère. Avec l'aide du quatuor, peut-être… mais les développements récents ne jouaient pas en faveur du quatuor. Peut-être même que le quatuor était à l'origine de la barrière de verre lui ayant fait perdre son sang.

D'un geste, Voldemort fit transiter ses souvenirs dans la pensine juste devant lui. Il avait besoin de savoir. De savoir qui était responsable de ce subterfuge. Si c'était Dumbledore…Il devait admettre qu'il se sentirait surement impressionné. Furieux, mais impressionné. Mais si c'était le quatuor… Si c'était le quatuor qui l'avait ainsi trahi, il n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Ce serait la fin de cette entente. La fin d'une quelconque collaboration possible entre eux.

Les murs du château de Serpentard tremblèrent violement. Voldemort ferma même les yeux un instant, se forçant à se calmer pour ne pas immédiatement aller irrémédiablement détruire le Ministère de la Magie et prendre le pouvoir de force, sans aucune considération pour les victimes collatérales.

Puis, il plongea dans le souvenir.

– Que viens-tu faire ici Albus ? s'entendit-il demander. Tu penses peut-être que j'ai laissé trainer quelque chose par ici ?

Voldemort contourna le Voldemort du souvenir et toute son attention se concentra sur Albus Dumbledore. Sur ce vieux fou qui s'était déjà trop de fois mis sur son chemin. Il revit leur discussion initiale – ainsi que sa propre arrogance de mentionner à haute voix les Horcruxes –, et l'arrivée du quatuor.

Ce n'est que vers la fin qu'il eut enfin la réponse à sa question. C'était bien Dumbledore qui avait réussi à l'avoir. Visiblement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé confronté au vieux fou, pour avoir fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer ainsi. C'était au moment où il avait tenté d'accuser le quatuor d'avoir révélé son secret sur les Horcruxes à Dumbledore, que ce dernier en avait profité pour rajouter discrètement le charme d'activation dans ses barrières.

Hermione l'avait vu visiblement, mais son froncement de sourcil prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce que Dumbledore faisait. Pas à ce moment-là du moins, parce qu'il se doutait que après l'avoir vu se faire piéger le quatuor ait réussi à s'enfuir sans stupidement laisser de traces.

Toujours dans le souvenir, Voldemort se rapprocha de Dumbledore, observant de plus près son ennemi. Il voulait savoir s'il avait mêlé encore autre chose à ses charmes. Et là, juste là, il y avait effectivement un discret mouvement de baguette. Étant maintenant à moins d'un mètre de Dumbledore, Voldemort fit rejouer la séquence, ses yeux rivés sur la baguette de son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il remarqua en premier, et des sentiments contradictoires se mélangèrent un instant en lui. Parce qu'avec le dernier charme de Dumbledore, un charme visant à préserver aussi longtemps que possible son sang – une trentaine de minutes selon les estimations de Voldemort –, le ministère allait forcement savoir. Tout cela parce qu'il avait été suffisamment arrogant pour magiquement changer son nom officiel pour celui de Lord Voldemort, et que c'était donc celui-ci qui apparaitrait sur les tests.

Mais Voldemort avait aussi reconnu la baguette de Dumbledore. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait vue dans les souvenirs de Gregorovitch. La baguette de sureau. La baguette de la Mort. Il savait maintenant où était l'une des trois reliques. Et il savait aussi qui était la personne qui avait volé la baguette à Gregorovitch. Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort ressortit de la pensine. Il était trop tard pour agir maintenant, le ministère devait déjà savoir. Savoir que Lord Voldemort était bel et bien de retour. Il hésita un instant à faire un coup d'éclat quelconque. Tuer les quatre mangemorts qu'il avait laissé le ministère emprisonner. Attaquer le Chemin de Traverse. Ou alors Pré-au-Lard… Ce serait tellement plaisant de laisser libre cours à sa fureur.

Mais Voldemort se retint. L'annonce de son retour aller provoquer du mouvement au ministère, potentiellement la chute de Fudge. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait peut-être pousser Lucius à sa place. Il allait attendre le lendemain et voir ce qui se passait. Ensuite, il prendrait le pouvoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil du bureau directorial de Poudlard avec une certaine lassitude. Il venait de passer des heures au Ministère de la Magie à Londres, des heures éprouvantes. Il n'avait fallu que quelques instants pour avoir les résultats du test avec l'aide de Rufus, mais tout le reste… tout le reste avait été épuisant. Surtout les discussions avec Cornelius. Mais c'était fait, enfin. Le retour de Voldemort était maintenant connu dans toutes les hautes sphères du ministère, et Albus ne doutait pas que cela ferait la une de tous les journaux demain.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à repenser à sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Avec Voldemort et l'étrange quatuor qui l'avait défendu lui, puis avait défendu Voldemort. L'étrange quatuor qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur Voldemort, y compris sur ses Horcruxes. L'étrange quatuor qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à contacter et qui était une fois de plus parti sans laisser de traces. L'étrange quatuor qui lui semblait familier, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. L'étrange quatuor qui faisait encore moins de sens pour Albus que le Voldemort qu'il avait rencontré ce soir.

Parce que Tom avait été arrogant, irrespectueux et vibrant de colère, ce qui était fort classique, mais il avait été bien plus maître de lui-même que ce que Albus aurait parié. Maître de lui-même, observateur, et d'une puissance effrayante. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait été à la fin de la première guerre. S'il n'y avait pas eu le quatuor, Albus était presque certain qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti.

Mais le quatuor avait été là, et ses membres avaient semblés être bien plus à même de distraire Voldemort que ce qu'il avait lui été capable. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu surprendre Tom sans la présence du quatuor. C'était plutôt Tom qui l'avait surpris, notamment avec ce charme qu'il avait déclenché lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, prévenant le seigneur des ténèbres de sa présence.

Une alternative au charme de Melvure avait dit Voldemort, et Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt que cette alternative lui était étrangement familière, et pour cause, elle ressemblait à des recherches qu'il avait lui-même faites sur le charme il y avait des années de cela. Des recherches qu'il n'avait jamais partagées... Mais au moins il avait maintenant un petit avantage. Il savait parfaitement comment ne pas déclencher ces barrières si besoin, il lui faudrait juste être encore plus prudent la prochaine fois.

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens en alerte. Immédiatement, sa fidèle baguette en bois de houx se retrouva dans sa main et il lança un charme localisant les signes de vie autour de lui. Ses quatre camarades de dortoir étaient dans leur lit et Trevor se trouvait sur la commode de Neville.

– Harry ? demanda une voix inquiète juste à côté de lui.

Et bien sûr Ginny était avec lui. Elle ne dormait pas toujours dans son dortoir, mais après leur interaction avec Voldemort la veille ils avaient tous les deux eu besoin du réconfort que leur apportait la présence de l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Et soudain une image se superposa au dortoir, l'image du corps de son père tombant sur le sol après avoir été touché par l'Avada Kedavra. Une image si vive que Harry recula de quelques centimètres, se cognant sur la tête de lit.

– Ne bouge pas, Harry souffla à Ginny.

Il s'accroupit sur son propre lit, juste à temps pour qu'une nouvelle image obstrue sa vision. L'image de la mort de sa mère cette fois-ci. Et la satisfaction qui allait avec, puissante, intense, semblant le submerger. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qui se passait.

– Oh le con, jura-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry se concentra sur ses barrières d'occlumencie, les renforçant autant que possible.

– Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lent d'esprit Potter, eut-il le temps d'entendre résonner dans son esprit avant de réussir à en expulser Voldemort.

Il serra les points de rage avant de vérifier qu'il était de nouveau maître de son esprit. Puis il ressentit une violente douleur alors que Voldemort essayait visiblement de percer ses nouvelles barrières. Il porta une main à sa tête, alors qu'il tentait de faire signe à Ginny de l'autre que tout allait bien.

– Il est dans ta tête ? demanda Ginny.

Harry répondit quelque chose qui ressembla plus à un grognement qu'à une réponse cohérente, alors qu'il expulsait une fois de plus Voldemort, juste après que celui-ci soit parvenu à lui envoyer une nouvelle image, celle de Peter livrant la localisation de ses parents à Voldemort.

– Harry ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

– C'est bon, ça va mieux, fit finalement Harry. Il est meilleur que la Mort en visions glauques cet enfoiré…

– Voldemort ?

– Qui d'autre ? grommela Harry. Il s'est servi du lien avec l'Horcruxe pour m'envoyer des visions. J'ai pu le bloquer pour le moment, mais il est suffisamment puissant pour réussir à s'introduire en force un instant s'il le souhaite.

– Il a pu espionner tes pensées comme tu l'as fait précédemment avec lui ? demanda Ginny.

– Non, répondit Harry. Mes barrières d'Occlumencie sont suffisamment robustes pour qu'il ne puisse le faire sans que je ne le sache.

Cela sembla détendre légèrement Ginny.

– Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que rien ne l'empêche de m'envoyer continuellement des visions, fit Harry. Jusqu'à ce que cela me rende fou.

À sa plus grande surprise, cela amena un sourire vindicatif sur le visage de Ginny.

– Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire pareil ? fit-elle. Je suis sure que Voldemort adorerait absolument se faire bombarder continuellement d'images plus mièvres les unes que les autres. Ou alors tu peux toujours lui envoyer sa propre mort à la figure, celle de notre première vie. Ou alors la façon dont tu as tué son Basilic et son journal. Ah… non, attends, montre lui la cérémonie où tu as eu l'Ordre de Merlin et où Kingsley a fait un discours merveilleux sur comment tu nous avais débarrassé de lui.

Harry embrassa vivement Ginny. Même après avoir passé autant d'années ensemble, elle avait toujours le merveilleux pouvoir de le faire se sentir mieux dans n'importe quelle situation.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort jeta un regard méprisant au bâtiment devant lui. La forteresse de Nurmengard. Une prison pour un seul homme, un mage noir responsable de millions de morts. Un mage noir qui avait mis Dumbledore sur la piste de ses Horcruxes. Voldemort ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Et même sans cela, Grindelwald avait possédé la baguette de sureau. Il valait mieux le tuer juste par précaution, l'allégeance des baguettes prenant parfois des chemins très étranges.

Au moment où il allait lancer le sortilège lui permettant de voler jusqu'à la cellule de Grindelwald il fut cependant interrompu par une violente attaque sur ses barrières d'Occlumencie. Et malgré le renforcement immédiat qu'il apporta à ses barrières il ne put empêcher la vision de cet abruti de Harry Potter de pénétrer son esprit.

Devant ses yeux, se superposant à la forteresse de Nurmengard, il vit apparaitre un groupe de jeunes enfants tournant en rond et chantant quelque chose ressemblant suspicieusement à « Promenons-nous, dans les bois, pendant que Voldy n'y est pas… ».

Voldemort laissa échapper un soupir, et se retint au dernier moment de faire un geste aussi plébéien que de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir commencé à se servir du lien. Il avait fait cela pour évacuer la fureur engendrée par les retombées de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, lorsqu'il avait eu la confirmation que la Gazette du Sorcier allait publier son retour en première page.

Et pour se venger du fait que Potter avait visiblement régulièrement espionné ses pensées, expliquant comment le quatuor avait parfois pu être au courant de certaines choses dont il n'aurait pas dû être au courant. Voldemort avait même déplacé son dernier Horcruxe par précaution, et il s'assurait maintenant d'avoir ses barrières bloquant toute intrusion discrète.

Mais il avait sur le moment oublié que Harry Potter était quelqu'un de particulièrement pénible. Et borné. Cela ne faisait que trois jours depuis qu'il avait envoyé les premières visions, et depuis Potter lui en envoyait autant que lui-même, voire plus. Et les visions de Potter étaient aussi irritantes et irrespectueuses que Potter lui-même. Il se demanda un instant de combien de temps dans le futur datait cette vision, pour que son règne de terreur soit suffisamment loin derrière pour que des enfants chantent ça. Surement pas avant la génération des petits-enfants de Potter…

Et maintenant que Potter venait de lui envoyer une vision, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui répondre puisqu'il serait sur ses gardes les prochaines minutes. Voldemort soupira une nouvelle fois, et décida qu'il enverrait une vision à Potter lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Grindelwald. Celle du cadavre du mage noir ferait d'ailleurs une bonne vision.

oOoOoOo

C'était le chaos dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. D'ailleurs, depuis la preuve du retour de Voldemort deux semaines plus tôt c'était le chaos dans le monde sorcier en général. La presse se déchainait et Fudge avait démissionné au bout de quelques jours à peine. Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était une grande perte. Mais cela avait amené une bataille au sein du ministère pour savoir qui prendrait la suite de Fudge.

Et forcement, cela créait une certaine tension du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le débat qui devait déjà durer depuis des jours venait de reprendre alors qu'ils venaient juste de revenir de King Cross pour passer les vacances de Noël au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione regrettait presque de ne pas être cette fois-ci au château de Serpentard avec Voldemort, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas possible puisque celui-ci était d'une humeur tellement massacrante qu'il refusait presque entièrement de communiquer.

– Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Malefoy prendre le pouvoir, fit Arthur Weasley. Nous savons tous que c'est la même chose que de laisser Vous-Savez-Qui prendre le pouvoir. Nous devons soutenir Scrimgeour.

– Scrimgeour est aujourd'hui le favori, fit Dumbledore. Cela ne fait pas suffisamment longtemps que Malefoy est président du Magenmagot pour que cela compte vraiment, et son ancienne affiliation avec Voldemort le dessert.

– Vous ne devriez pas parler de cela devant les enfants ! intervint Molly.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes qu'elle tentait de faire des signes pour que Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny sortent de la pièce, des signes que le quatuor ignorait ostensiblement.

– Votre inquiétude est très appréciée Madame Weasley, fit Harry, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons de cacher ces informations. Nous savons tous parfaitement ce qui se passe au ministère.

– Vous ne devriez pas être impliqués là-dedans, vous devriez vous soucier uniquement de vos études, fit Molly d'une voix triste.

Et Hermione la comprenait bien. Elle avait trouvé son attitude pesante lors de sa première enfance, mais lorsqu'elle avait eu des enfants elle avait compris. Si c'était ses enfants qui se seraient trouvés confrontés à ce que Harry, Ron et elle avaient vécu elle serait devenue folle d'inquiétude. Et elle aurait tout fait pour les protéger.

– Ne nous voilons pas la face, fit-elle cependant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des enfants que Voldemort va nous épargner. Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, Ron et Ginny sont vos enfants, et Harry… c'est sûr que Voldemort s'intéresse à lui. Nous tenir hors de ces conversations ne nous fera que prendre plus de risques pour obtenir des informations par d'autres moyens. Quant-au ministère, si Scrimgeour prend le poste Voldemort risque d'intensifier ses attaques et de vraiment faire un carnage. Sans compter qu'il va de nouveau tenter de tuer Rufus Scrimgeour, ainsi que Amelia Bones et vous Professeur Dumbledore.

Il y eut des murmures choqués autour d'elle. C'était étrange de voir que parler de la mort était tabou même en temps de guerre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en avait en réalité pas eu tant que cela depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais la situation risquait fortement de dégénérer.

– Vous avez parfaitement raison Mademoiselle Granger, intervint Dumbledore. Voldemort va probablement tenter de s'en prendre à Rufus. Et même si celui-ci est un grand auror, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne parvienne à ses fins.

Il avait l'air fatigué, nota Hermione. Fatigué et un peu désespéré, et elle se doutait de pourquoi. Son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort n'avait pas dû le rendre très optimiste. Sans compter qu'il n'avait dû trouver aucun Horcruxe. Au moins, si Voldemort déclenchait réellement une guerre ouverte, ils pourraient finalement le mettre au courant de tout ce qu'ils savaient.

– Et Rufus va refuser tout net d'avoir une garde rapprochée, commenta Sirius. Il se croit suffisamment fort et brave pour affronter Voldemort si besoin.

– Il ne viendra pas demander de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix non plus, grommela Tonks. Il est bon, mais il est orgueilleux.

Cela amena un instant le silence dans le salon, alors que Molly Weasley semblait finalement renoncer à arrêter cette discussion pour aller plutôt préparer à manger pour la foule qui était actuellement rassemblée au Square Grimmaurd – tous les Weasley ainsi que Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Dumbledore.

– Même si Scrimgeour passe et qu'il parvint à rester vivant, il aura de grandes difficultés à gouverner, intervint Percy. Lucius Malefoy va bloquer le Magenmagot contre lui. Corban Yaxley va empêcher un quelconque support extérieur. Il aura le support d'Amelia Bones pour la justice, mais c'est tout, et elle va effectivement rapidement devenir une cible.

– Il aura aussi le soutien de Robards non ? fit Tonks. Il va probablement remplacer Scrimgeour à la tête des auror.

– Cela ne comptera pas vraiment, répondit Percy. Robards est honnête et droit, mais il est facilement remplaçable et pas très politique. De plus le directeur du bureau des aurors ne fait habituellement pas partie des réunions décisionnelles du Ministre de la Magie.

– William, Fleur à quoi devons-nous nous attendre du côté des Gobelins ? demanda Dumbledore.

Visiblement la conversation qui avait commencé plutôt par hasard venait de se transformer en réelle réunion de l'Ordre. Il manquait quelques personnes, forcément, mais le cœur du groupe était là.

– Ils ne prendront pas partie, répondit Fleur d'une voix chantante. Pas tant qu'ils n'y sont pas forcés.

– Remus ?

L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers Remus, et Hermione vit Tonks lui serrer la main dans un geste de support.

– Les loups garous semblent rester sur leur position, fit-il. Si Voldemort leur demande quoi que ce soit, ils se rallieront surement à lui tant que le ministère ne mettra pas en place des lois leur permettant d'avoir des droits égaux aux sorciers.

Et tous savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Scrimgeour s'occupe de ce genre de choses s'il était élu avec la menace d'un Voldemort. Cela sembla laisser Dumbledore pensif, et les différents membres de l'ordre continuèrent à spéculer en petit groupe, alors que le quatuor échangeait un regard inquiet.

oOoOoOo

– Que faisons-nous ? demanda Ginny lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre dans la chambre de Harry.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? précisa Harry. Voldemort m'a fait clairement comprendre au détour d'un couloir du Magenmagot que si Scrimgeour prenait la place de ministre, il ferait en sorte de le tuer à un moment ou à un autre. Est-ce que tu as essayé de le raisonner Hermione ?

Hermione soupira. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle avait la moindre influence sur lui ?

– Non, répondit-elle. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'en discuter avec lui, il a essayé de me faire parier avec lui sur combien de temps il lui faudrait pour assassiner Scrimgeour, avant de me mettre dehors.

– Mais s'il fait cela, ce sera la fin de notre trêve, et il n'a jamais voulu cela avant ! fit Ginny.

– Sauf que maintenant son retour est public, pointa Ron. Et avec Scrimgeour au pouvoir il y aura une lutte active contre lui et ses mangemorts. Cela fait sens qu'il tente dès le début de s'imposer par la force, peut-être parce qu'il craint que si nous sommes ceux à faire le premier pas, il n'ait pas l'avantage.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Ron. L'annonce officielle du retour de Voldemort avait rendu celui-ci nerveux, et d'une humeur massacrante.

– Attendez, fit Ginny. Vous voulez dire que si Scrimgeour passe, Voldemort réagira en le tuant, ce qui va nous pousser à sortir de l'ombre, ce qui va déclencher une guerre sanglante, simplement parce qu'il a peur que nous trahissions sa confiance en premier, alors que ni lui, ni nous ne voulons d'une guerre ouverte ? C'est complètement ridicule !

– C'est ridicule, mais le risque qu'il fasse cela est effectivement élevé, confirma Hermione. Il craint que nous nous allions avec Dumbledore, surtout depuis qu'il a lui-même stupidement confirmé l'existence de ses Horcruxes à Dumbledore, sans pouvoir le tuer ensuite.

Hermione eut un petit reniflement méprisant pour l'arrogance démesurée de Voldemort.

– N'avons-nous aucun moyen de lui assurer que nous n'attaquerons pas s'il ne le fait pas lui-même ? demanda Harry.

– Faire un serment inviolable n'a aucune valeur, puisque nous savons des deux côtés comment le briser, soupira Ron.

– Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ? insista Harry. Hermione ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle re-parcourait dans sa tête toutes les possibilités.

– Ce n'est pas… Non. Enfin si. Enfin non. Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons utiliser.

– Que nous pouvons utiliser ? releva Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tous les serments sont caducs puisque le serment inviolable est caduc, répondit Hermione. Et la seule autre possibilité de faire passer ce genre d'assurance est une méthode que nous ne pouvons utiliser. Un rituel de fraternité.

Les grimaces de ses amis furent éloquentes, et Hermione hausse les épaules. Il n'y avait rien de plus définitif qu'un rituel de fraternité, et les clauses qui étaient définies lorsqu'il était formé ne pouvaient être ignorées, ou non suivies. Et le rituel créait un lien entre les participants qui était presque aussi fort que le lien que Harry et Voldemort avaient via l'Horcruxe lorsque la communication était ouverte. Il était impensable de faire quelqu'un chose d'aussi définitif avec Voldemort. Merlin, quasiment personne n'effectuait ce rituel, ni les meilleurs amis, ni les époux, ni des frères de sang, parce qu'il était trop contraignant. Un rituel sans échappatoire.

– Non, effectivement, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser cela, soupira Harry.

– Alors quoi ? Repris Ginny. Que faisons-nous ?

– Pourquoi pas le menacer ? demanda Hermione en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry il y avait un mois de cela. Si tu lui dis que tu peux le tuer, cela devrait l'empêcher de tuer Scrimgeour.

Cela sembla faire réfléchir Harry, mais Ron répondit avant lui.

– Il ne vaut mieux pas, fit-il. C'est un atout que nous avons de notre côté, l'un de nos seuls atouts. Il vaut mieux ne pas l'utiliser tant que nous le pouvons. Et comme cet abruti de Harry a fini par avouer qu'il fallait qu'il meurt aussi pour que cela marche, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas bluffer avec cela.

– Et du coup tu proposes quoi ? demanda Ginny avec humeur.

– Si nous voulons maintenir la paix, nous devons faire en sorte que Scrimgeour ne se fasse pas élire, fit Ron.

– Et nous laissons Malefoy et Voldemort gagner ? s'insurgea Ginny.

Cela fit tomber un silence pesant dans la chambre de Harry. Avant que ce dernier ne soupire.

– Tout est mieux qu'une guerre ouverte, fit-il.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry.

– Même accepter que Voldemort soit au pouvoir ? fit Ginny avec résignation. Désolée Hermione hein, je sais que tu admires son intelligence, mais il ne mérite pas de diriger le monde sorcier !

– Je te l'accorde, fit Hermione de bonne grâce.

Même si elle devait reconnaitre que s'il le voulait Voldemort pourrait être un dirigeant avisé. Le seul souci était qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du reste des sorciers du moment qu'il avait le pouvoir absolu.

– Nous allons devoir agir, fit Harry. Si nous ne faisons rien, Scrimgeour passera.

– Le problème c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire, intervint Ron. Nous n'avons aucune influence politique. Il y a la persona de Harry bien sûr, mais Alistair Jones ne sera pas suffisant pour faire pencher la balance.

– Harry peut toujours donner une interview, fit prudemment Hermione. En tant que Harry Potter sa parole aura du poids maintenant que Voldemort est revenu.

Harry fit une grimace.

– Que faisons-nous du coup ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai guère envie de donner une interview, et surement pas pour soutenir Lucius Malefoy, mais je le ferai s'il le faut.

– Laissons-nous quelques jours pour réfléchir, trancha Ron. La décision ne sera pas prise avant une ou deux semaines de plus, et peut-être trouverons-nous une meilleure idée d'ici là.

oOoOoOo

Mais tous leurs plans furent rendus inutiles dès le lendemain, lorsque la nouvelle que Albus Dumbledore se présentait comme candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie se rependit comme une trainée de poudre.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	40. Chapter 39

Bonjour,

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Le compteur vient de passer la barre des 300 et cela me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 39 –** Décembre 1996

Ron, Hermione et Ginny apprirent la candidature de Dumbledore de première main lorsque Harry leur fit un récit de la séance du Magenmagot où Dumbledore avait annoncé sa décision.

– Voldemort a dû vraiment prendre sur lui pour faire en sorte que David Morrello garde un visage calme lors de l'annonce, raconta Harry. Et que ses glamours tiennent. Je suis quasiment sûr que ses yeux ont viré au rouge pendant un bref instant.

– C'est mauvais, fit Ron. Dumbledore va surement se faire designer, et il lutera surement efficacement contre Voldemort, mais celui-ci va être furieux. Ce ne sera même plus une escalade de la violence que nous aurons, ce sera une guerre ouverte dès la première seconde, sans aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière.

– Il est plus que furieux, précisa Harry. Il est venu me voir après la séance, exigeant une explication sur ce nouveau développement. Mais nous avons été rapidement interrompus et j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser. J'imagine qu'il va te contacter ceci-dit Hermione, et ce ne sera pas une conversation plaisante.

Et effectivement, moins de dix minutes plus tard le bracelet de Hermione lui indiqua une demande de conversation de la part de Voldemort.

– À quoi jouez-vous Hermione ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

Harry avait raison, il était plus que furieux. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés, et ses yeux rouges semblaient encore plus effrayants que d'habitude.

– À rien du tout, répondit Hermione. Nous n'étions pas au courant.

– Le vieux fou vient de s'accrocher une énorme cible dans le dos, menaça Voldemort. S'il devient Ministre de la Magie ce sera la guerre.

– Nous ne maitrisons pas Dumbledore Voldemort ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?

– Un petit coup sec derrière la nuque devrait régler vos problèmes.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

– Cela ne t'arrange pas non plus de rentrer en guerre ouverte ! tenta-t-elle. Si cela commence, ce sera bien plus difficile pour toi de régner autrement que par la terreur.

– Régner par la terreur me convient très bien.

– Cela ne t'a pourtant pas réussi la dernière fois.

– Cet argument n'a pas lieu d'être et tu le sais très bien Hermione.

Il avait raison. Il avait cette fois-ci bien plus de recul sur tout ce qui pouvait bien ou mal se passer. Et eux de leur côté, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment enlever l'Horcruxe de Harry sans le tuer, ni où était le potentiel nouvel Horcruxe de Voldemort. Et ils n'étaient même pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir sans Voldemort pour stabiliser la source, en tout cas s'ils voulaient éviter de sacrifier Poudlard.

– Vous allez faire en sorte que Dumbledore sorte de la course, et rapidement, ordonna Voldemort. Et Scrimgeour aussi.

– Nous ne maitrisons pas Dumbledore ! répéta Hermione.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème.

– Pourparlers, intervint Ron.

– Pardon ? fit Voldemort.

Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis de colère suite à l'interruption.

– Organisons des pourparlers entre vous et Dumbledore, expliqua Ron. Il ne veut pas non plus d'un bain de sang, et il se présente simplement parce qu'il veut éviter que vous ne fassiez un bain de sang.

Voldemort coupa brusquement la communication et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se comporte comme un enfant de dix ans, commenta Harry. Avec beaucoup trop de frustration accumulée. Par sûr qu'il adhère à l'idée par contre…

– Peut-être pas, admit Ron, mais il fallait tenter le coup. Il est prêt à rentrer en guerre, cela ne fait pas de doute, mais s'il y a une autre solution il peut potentiellement vouloir l'investiguer. Une guerre ouverte contre Dumbledore, nous, et le ministère sera longue, pénible, et avec un résultat incertain. Et il le sait.

– Voldemort déteste Dumbledore, souligna Hermione. Même s'il accepte des pourparlers, ceux-ci tourneront court au bout de trente secondes.

– Pas si nous sommes là.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort contempla la forêt brumeuse qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était là, dans cette forêt aux abords d'Azkaban, qu'il avait fait se réfugier les Détraqueurs lorsqu'il s'était assuré de leur allégeance un an et demi plus tôt, et leur avait fait déserter la prison d'Azkaban pour créer la panique au ministère. Et tenter d'effrayer le quatuor.

Mais il ne s'en était guère servi, puisqu'il avait rapidement établi une trêve avec le quatuor, une trêve qui avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant, plus longtemps que ce qu'il imaginait à l'époque. Et maintenant… maintenant il ne savait que faire. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite ces deux dernières semaines, depuis la révélation officielle de son retour à cause du vieux fou.

Ce soir, ce serait le réveillon de Noël, et le moment parfait pour frapper vite et fort, et être sûr de désorganiser complétement le ministère. Avec ses Détraqueurs et ses mangemorts, il savait qu'il pourrait mettre sans-dessus-dessous Pré-au-Lard, le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que renverser le Ministère de la Magie. Il pourrait agir suffisamment fort, suffisamment vite, et à suffisamment d'endroits pour que même Dumbledore et le quatuor ne puissent rien faire.

Mais que lui resterait-il ensuite ? Un pays à moitié en ruine, avec un ministère certes sous ses ordres, mais avec un quatuor allié avec Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix. Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour le renverser ? Ou pour le tuer ? Oh, il ne pouvait mourir. Il avait toujours Potter, Nagini et son troisième Horcruxe dont personne ne connaissait la localisation. Mais ils pouvaient toujours le réduire à l'état de spectre, et si revenir parmi les vivants était à chaque fois plus facile et plus rapide, cela lui ferait tout de même perdre trop de temps.

Plusieurs Détraqueurs vinrent tournoyer autour de lui, semblant dans l'expectative. Voldemort les ignora, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Parce que s'il n'attaquait pas, s'il ne lançait aucune action de force ce soir, que pourrait-il faire ? Que se passerait-il si le quatuor révélait tout à Scrimgeour et Dumbledore ? Il y aurait toujours une chance pour qu'il puisse les vaincre bien sûr. Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais il pourrait aussi perdre. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry Potter l'avait déjà vaincu un jour…

L'un des Détraqueurs s'approcha un peu trop près de lui, et Voldemort l'immobilisa d'un mouvement de main, refermant sa magie autour de la créature jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se désintègre dans le néant, faisant reculer de quelques mètres tous les autres Détraqueurs.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait guère de moyen de pression sur le quatuor en ce moment. Il aidait la sang-de-bourbe à créer un rituel permettant de stabiliser la source, et ils étaient encore très loin d'avoir fini, mais elle pourrait y arriver seule même s'il lui faudrait alors beaucoup plus de temps. Il y avait aussi la suspicion qu'il y ait de nouveau besoin de l'intervention d'un héritier des fondateurs pour une partie du rituel, mais ce n'était qu'une suspicion, rien de plus. Surement pas assez pour constituer une raison solide de ne pas l'attaquer. Il savait que lui n'aurait pas hésité à tenter maintenant de prendre l'avantage à la place du quatuor.

C'était le calme plat depuis qu'il avait accepté la veille de faire ces stupides pourparlers avec Dumbledore d'ici deux jours. Il n'avait pas communiqué de nouveau avec Hermione, et cela faisait un moment que même Potter ne lui envoyait plus de visions via leur lien. Quoique lui aussi avait progressivement arrêté, ayant mieux à faire que de maintenir cette nuisance. Et ce calme plat ne présageait surement rien de bon.

Mais quel choix avait-il vraiment ? Attaquer en premier était un grand risque. Attaquer ce soir était encore plus osé. Et s'il attaquait ce soir, il perdrait surement l'opportunité de récupérer la baguette de Dumbledore, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait initialement accepté les pourparlers. Sans la baguette, il aurait attaqué. Mais il voulait la Baguette de Sureau. Non seulement c'était probablement la baguette de la Mort telle que décrite dans le conte des trois frères, mais en plus elle devrait lui permettre de se battre contre Potter bien mieux que sa deuxième baguette en acacia, si jamais la situation en arrivait là.

Avec résignation, Voldemort transplana au château de Serpentard. S'il attaquait, ce serait après les pourparlers.

oOoOoOo

Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Harry. C'était un acte logique après tout. La prophétie le désignait pour vaincre Voldemort, Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'il était un Horcruxe, et avec les pourparlers à venir Dumbledore savait qu'il y avait une chance non nulle que ceux-ci dégénèrent et que Voldemort gagne. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds.

– J'aimerais que tu me désarmes Harry, avait dit Dumbledore. Un Expelliarmus devrait convenir parfaitement.

– Pardon ? fit finalement Harry lorsque le silence se fut un peu trop étiré.

– Excuse-moi Harry, ma requête était un peu brute, fit Dumbledore. Vois-tu, la baguette que je possède est une puissante baguette, et je voudrais éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort maintenant qu'il y a un risque qu'il intensifie ses attaques. Je voudrais m'assurer que son allégeance soit avec toi Harry. Si je viens à mourir, cette baguette pourra t'être utile si tu le souhaites.

Il ne savait pas bien sûr, que la Baguette de Sureau était déjà sienne. Qu'il en était déjà le maître. Que son geste ne changerait rien. Mais Harry se plia au jeu et leva doucement sa baguette en bois de houx.

– Expelliarmus, lança-t-il.

Immédiatement la Baguette de Sureau sauta dans sa main, plus vite que cela aurait dû être possible, et des dizaines d'étincelles vertes et ors illuminèrent la pièce, comme si la baguette était heureuse de retrouver son véritable maître, alors que Harry tentait tant bien de refréner son enthousiasme. Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise.

– Elle t'a accepté, c'est bien, fit-il lentement. J'avais peur qu'il faille un vrai combat pour que son allégeance change… c'est tant mieux. Merci beaucoup Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre la baguette maintenant ?

– Bien sûr Professeur.

Et Harry lui tendit la Baguette de Sureau, obligeant celle-ci à quitter sa main.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte du bureau du Square Grimmaurd.

– Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire Harry, fit-il. La prophétie… j'aurais voulu que ce fardeau ne tombe pas sur toi. Sur personne d'ailleurs.

Il sortit et Harry regarda un moment la porte par laquelle il avait disparu, mesurant la différence de comportement du directeur lorsque celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il était un Horcruxe.

oOoOoOo

Les deux silhouettes apparurent exactement en même temps, à la seconde exacte du début des pourparlers. Ils étaient à une dizaine de pas l'un de l'autre, et s'ils ne pointaient pas leur baguette l'un sur l'autre ils étaient par contre particulièrement alertes.

– Tom, salua Dumbledore.

– Albus, répondit Voldemort avec mépris.

La tension était palpable et Hermione se plaça résolument entre les deux.

– Monsieur Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, commença-t-elle. Merci d'avoir accepté de participer à ces pourparlers. L'objectif…

– … est qu'il renonce à sa candidature en tant que Ministre de la Magie, l'interrompit Voldemort.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit simplement lever un sourcil, et elle eut soudainement envie de lui hurler dessus, et de faire passer toute la frustration qu'elle ressentait depuis trois semaines sur lui. La frustration de voir la situation politique déraper de façon incontrôlable, et la frustration de ne plus l'avoir vu lui en tête à tête depuis deux semaines à cause de cela.

– C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, précisa Voldemort. Je n'accepterai rien d'autre.

– Voldemort ce… commença Hermione.

– Ca y est ? Il n'y a plus le Lord ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin gagné un peu de savoir vivre, se moqua Voldemort.

– Cela te tuerait d'être professionnel ? craqua Hermione.

Voldemort se contenta de lui faire un sourire satisfait.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas mourir, répondit-il. Je suis le seul ici à avoir morcelé mon âme.

– Je ne m'en vanterais pas à sa place, grommela Ginny.

Hermione partageait complétement son avis.

– Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir une discussion productive au lieu d'une dispute conjugale s'il vous plait ? intervint Ron.

Voldemort et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard outré, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dumbledore se demandait visiblement s'il avait bien fait de venir. Seul Harry resta concentré, sa deuxième baguette fermement tenue dans sa main.

– Je ne renoncerai pas à ma candidature Tom, fit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Pas si cela amène la mort de Rufus, ou ta prise de pouvoir par le biais de Lucius Malefoy.

– Si tu ne renonces pas Albus, cela amènera la mort de toutes les personnes te soutenant, et d'une partie de la population sorcière au passage, répondit Voldemort d'un ton glacial. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je ne suis plus vraiment le seul mage noir ici.

Hermione commençait à se dire que ces pourparlers étaient une très mauvaise idée.

– Si tu les tues à cause de moi, tu restes le responsable de leur mort Tom, pointa Dumbledore.

– Cela suffit donc à apaiser ta conscience ? répliqua Voldemort d'un ton moqueur. De savoir que tu n'es pas celui à avoir tué ? La prophétie doit bien t'arranger du coup. Pouvoir envoyer ton petit pion Potter et son pouvoir que je ne connais pas pour s'occuper de moi ?

La posture de Dumbledore devint encore plus tendue alors qu'il réalisait que Voldemort connaissait la deuxième partie de la prophétie, et Hermione le vit raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ron, qui lui répondit d'une grimace incertaine.

– Harry n'est pas un pion… commença Dumbledore.

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation méprisante de Ginny, qui amena sur elle le regard étonné de Dumbledore et spéculatif de Voldemort, alors que Harry soupirait.

– Harry Potter n'est pas l'objet de ce débat, se décida à intervenir Ron. Ni votre bonne conscience à l'un ou à l'autre. L'objet de ce débat est la situation politique, et nous devons tous ensemble trouver une solution satisfaisante pour ne pas que cela dégénère en un bain de sang.

– Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, un bain de sang me convient très bien, fit Voldemort avec mauvaise foi.

C'était vrai cependant qu'il était surement le seul pour qui cela ne pèserait absolument pas sur la conscience.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répliqua Ron. Pouvoir placer Lucius Malefoy au pouvoir sans bain de sang vous conviendrait mieux.

– Evidement, répondit Voldemort d'un ton suintant de mépris. Et il faut donc que ce cher Albus renonce à sa candidature, et soutienne celle de Lucius.

– Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire, affirma Dumbledore. Je ne souhaite pas que la situation dégénère, mais s'il faut se battre pour t'empêcher de parvenir au pouvoir Tom, je le ferai.

Cela fit apparaitre un sourire narquois sur le visage de Voldemort.

– Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? le nargua-t-il. Ton Ordre du Phénix n'a pas servi à grand-chose pour le moment.

– Tes mangemorts ne sont pas parvenus à grand-chose non plus, répondit Dumbledore.

– Mais ceux qui comptent sont toujours là, et moi aussi, répliqua Voldemort. Et nous savons tous les deux qui avait le dessus lors de notre dernier duel. Tu n'es plus à la hauteur vieux fou, et si tu ne renonces pas à ta candidature, tu seras le premier à mourir. Maintenant.

– Surement pas ! intervint Harry.

Mais Voldemort comme Dumbledore l'ignorèrent, continuant à se fixer du regard. Il semblait y avoir suffisamment d'inimitée entre eux pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit capable d'en faire abstraction.

– Je regrette que la situation en arrive là Tom, fit Dumbledore d'un ton qui semblait presque sincère. Tu aurais été un brillant sorcier si tu avais eu plus de fierté pour tes origines.

Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra avant même que Hermione ne puisse enregistrer à quel point la remarque de Dumbledore était basse. Mais Dumbledore était prêt, et immédiatement un mur de pierre se dressa devant lui, alors que le directeur se décalait vers la droite pour renvoyer un sortilège.

Une longue corde noire sembla sortir de la baguette de Dumbledore, filant pour s'enrouler autour de Voldemort, et Hermione plaça le contre sortilège sur son chemin alors que Voldemort répliquait avec un Feudeymon, que Ron et Ginny arrêtèrent d'un mur de glace qui tint à peine le coup et se désintégra au même moment que le Feudeymon.

– Stop ! hurla Harry, sa voix amplifiée par un Sonorus. Arrêtez immédiatement !

Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à Dumbledore, puisque sa baguette se pointa vers Harry. Avant de se mettre à trembler. C'est le moment exact que choisit Voldemort pour lancer un nouveau sortilège à Dumbledore et pendant quelques secondes ce fut le chaos le plus total. Hermione attaqua Voldemort pour le faire reculer, alors que Harry se jetait devant Dumbledore pour contre à temps le sortilège de Voldemort.

Puis la baguette de Dumbledore sauta volontairement dans les mains de Harry, avant de se mettre à cracher des étincelles vertes et ors dans tous les sens, et la bataille s'arrêta immédiatement, les regards de Dumbledore et Voldemort s'étant fixés sur la Baguette de Sureau maintenant dans les mains de Harry.

– Merde, jura Harry.

Dumbledore regarda plus en détail Harry, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, puis de nouveau la Baguette de Sureau, avant de revenir sur son visage et Hermione le vit blanchir distinctement. Avant de la regarder elle, puis Ron, puis Ginny. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Voldemort et de la refermer. Et il sembla se préparer à combattre de nouveau, se décalant légèrement comme pour pouvoir les protéger de Voldemort.

C'était certainement touchant, bien que parfaitement inutile. Surtout sachant qu'ils venaient juste de s'interposer entre les deux et d'en sortir sans une seule égratignure.

– J'ai une intéressante question, fit soudain Voldemort d'un ton glacial. Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti est le maître de la baguette de la Mort ?

Hermione retint une exclamation de surprise. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait accepté si rapidement ces pourparlers. Parce qu'il savait pour la baguette de Dumbledore. Pour les reliques de la Mort. Mais comment ? Et Hermione se rappela soudainement de plusieurs choses en même temps. D'une part, Voldemort pensait que la divination était une vraie matière, et il y avait cette obscure rumeur que Poufsouffle avait été une voyante. Et d'autre part le livre de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait laissé à Voldemort mentionnait trois objets permettant d'affronter la Mort.

Hermione eut un sourire narquois, espérant que Voldemort avait perdu beaucoup de temps à chercher les reliques de la Mort. Harry était l'actuel Maître de la Mort, et il ne pouvait mourir que d'une mort naturelle, et encore seulement s'il le souhaitait. Et jamais il ne laisserait à Voldemort la possibilité de devenir Maître de la Mort.

– Tu pensais pouvoir récupérer la Baguette de Sureau en battant Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione. Quel dommage que Harry en soit le maître…

– Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la Baguette de Sureau ? demanda Voldemort en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

– Il sait ? demanda Dumbledore au même moment. Il sait qui vous êtes ? Mais comment… que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

Il semblait vieux tout d'un coup, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il ne maitrisait plus du tout la situation. Puis elle vit Voldemort pointer soudainement sa baguette vers Harry.

– Expelliarmus, lança-t-il.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre et le sortilège l'impacta de plein fouet. La baguette de bougea pas d'un centimètre. Voldemort se recula légèrement, semblant tenter d'analyser la situation. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

– Dis-moi pourquoi Potter est le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, exigea-t-il.

– Non, répondit Hermione.

– C'est moi qui ai donné ma baguette à Harry, Tom, intervint Dumbledore. Je voulais éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre tes mains.

Comme quoi Dumbledore essayait toujours de les protéger. Alors qu'il avait la preuve qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en contact avec Voldemort. C'était admirable de sa part, Hermione pouvait lui concéder cela. Mais Voldemort garda son regard fixé sur celui de Hermione.

– N'essaye pas de me mentir Albus, fit Voldemort. Si tu avais simplement donné ta baguette à Potter, j'aurais pu en récupérer l'allégeance avec mon sortilège de désarmement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et Potter le savait très bien. Alors dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé avec Dumbledore ? Quel plan avez-vous donc mis en place pour essayer de me doubler sans que je ne le sache ?

Son ton s'était fait de plus en plus glacial à la fin de sa tirade et Hermione était presque certaine de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Comme lorsqu'il avait trouvé Dumbledore près de la cave ayant abrité son Horcruxe. Il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté leur part du marché. Et il était furieux. Ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne chose étant donné la situation actuelle.

– Nous n'avons pas parlé au Professeur Dumbledore, fit-elle fermement. Et il n'y a eu aucun plan préconçu avec lui concernant la Baguette de Sureau.

– Alors comment expliques-tu la situation actuelle ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas dû organiser ces pourparlers, parce que j'ai maintenant la preuve que vous avez tenté de vous jouer de moi, de ne pas respecter votre serment.

– Votre serment ? s'étrangla Dumbledore. Reculez mademoiselle Granger. Ne restez pas aussi près de lui.

Voldemort et Hermione l'ignorèrent, ne se quittant pas du regard, et Ron se dévoua pour aller expliquer un minimum la situation à Dumbledore.

– Weasley si tu expliques quoi que ce soit au vieux fou, intervint Voldemort, j'attaque immédiatement le Ministère de la Magie.

Ron s'arrêta, à mi-chemin entre la position du quatuor et Dumbledore, visiblement mécontent, mais ne voulant donner à Voldemort aucune excuse de faire dégénérer la situation encore plus.

– Nous avons respecté notre part du serment, répondit Hermione. Toujours.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que la baguette de Dumbledore n'est jamais venue dans nos discussions ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton toujours aussi froid. Pourquoi n'est-elle jamais apparue dans les évènements que tu m'as contés, alors que tu sais visiblement ce que c'est ?

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, et elle vit Voldemort resserrer sa prise autour de sa baguette.

– Parler de la Baguette de Sureau a toujours été hors de nos serments, intervint Harry. C'est pour cela que Hermione n'en a jamais parlé.

Il allait comprendre, bien sûr qu'il allait comprendre.

– La Baguette de Sureau vous a permis de revenir, fit effectivement Voldemort. Non… pas la Baguette de Sureau, mais les reliques n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez les trois reliques. Potter a les trois reliques.

Hermione avait presque l'impression de voir les pensées de Voldemort tournoyer dans son esprit, analysant la situation et cherchant comment il pourrait en tirer profit. Puis, à son plus grand étonnement, Voldemort éclata de rire. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. Puis Voldemort s'arrêta, et un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres.

– Il est immortel n'est-ce pas ? demanda Voldemort. Potter. Il n'a aucun moyen de mourir.

Hermione vit Dumbledore regarder suspicieusement Voldemort, puis Harry, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cela pouvait rendre Voldemort aussi heureux, et celui-ci le remarqua. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Voldemort irradier autant de bonheur.

– Tu ne sais pas n'est-ce pas Albus ? se moqua-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas Tom ? demanda Albus d'un ton froid.

Voldemort ne se formalisa même pas du prénom. Et Hermione sut que dans une nouvelle preuve d'arrogance, Voldemort allait encore parler bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

– Que Harry Potter est mon Horcruxe, lâcha effectivement Voldemort.

Dumbledore sembla vieillir d'un coup de dix années.

– Et il est le maître des reliques de la Mort, continua Voldemort. Il ne peut mourir. Et par conséquent je ne peux mourir aussi !

– Est-ce vrai Harry ? demanda Dumbledore. Es-tu vraiment son Horcruxe ? Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes en contact ?

– Je suis effectivement son Horcruxe, répondit Harry avec résignation.

Ron reprit son chemin vers Dumbledore, mais Voldemort pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur lui.

– Non, non, non, fit-il. Pas de discussion avec Dumbledore. Vous avez perdu. Vous avez perdu Hermione, parce que même si vous pouvez m'arrêter maintenant, je reviendrai, encore et toujours. Parce que j'ai un Horcruxe immortel.

– Ah, mais n'est-ce pas là un raccourci un peu rapide ? fit Harry.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui, alerté par son ton glacial inhabituel, et Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Ron secouer la tête avec fatalisme.

– Je peux très bien mourir si je le souhaite, continua Harry d'un ton venimeux, et emporter ton Horcruxe avec moi. Et même plus, si je décide de rendre les reliques à la Mort celle-ci peut me garantir un souhait. Et la Mort elle-même m'a assurée que aucun rituel, aucun Horcruxe ne te protègera dans ce cas-là _Tom_.

Voldemort était livide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et dut lire une confirmation des propos de Harry sur son visage parce que l'air autour d'eux sembla soudainement refroidir sensiblement, et le vent se leva violement. La bonne humeur de l'instant précédant s'était envolée, et Voldemort semblait mortellement sérieux, analysant cette nouvelle information pour ce qu'elle était, une véritable menace de le tuer.

– Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas Harry ? demanda précautionneusement Dumbledore. La vie éternelle peut paraitre alléchante mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui en vaut la peine.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que vous vous êtes dit lorsque vous avez rompu avec Grindelwald ? cingla Ginny.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Dumbledore qui devint livide.

– Si tu ne l'as pas fait Potter, c'est que le prix est plus élevé que ce que tu ne veux en dire, fit Voldemort. C'est que tu n'es pas prêt à le faire.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas vers Voldemort, et la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main sembla vibrer de fureur.

– Le prix est ma mort Voldemort, fit-il d'un ton presque aussi effrayant que celui du mage noir. Les reliques et ma mort. Ce que je préfère éviter. Mais Hermione a dû te dire n'est-ce pas, que me sacrifier n'était pas quelque chose qui me faisait peur. Alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot _Tom_ , puisque tu ne veux pas collaborer avec nous. S'il y a la moindre mort suspecte, la moindre action de tes mangemorts, la moindre irrégularité en politique, le moindre risque que cette situation dégénère, j'active cet accord que j'ai avec la Mort.

Son ton était définitif, et même Voldemort le comprit immédiatement. Il s'avança cependant lui aussi d'un pas vers Harry, tremblant de colère contenue.

– Très bien Potter, fit-il finalement d'un ton trop lent. Puisque vous le prenez ainsi, je prendrai soin de ne pas dépasser vos règles. Mais vous pouvez toujours mettre une croix sur mon aide pour votre petit problème. Quel dommage que le monde sorcier soit condamné à mourir d'ici quelques dizaines d'années à cause de votre égoïsme à tous les quatre.

Et il transplana immédiatement, surement pour aller tenter d'évacuer sa rage d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Hermione ? demanda Ron d'une voix calme qui contrastait étrangement avec la situation. Son aide était-elle toujours indispensable ?

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers lui, tout en gardant un œil sur Harry qui semblait se retenir d'exploser de colère.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Rien n'est encore certain.

Mais Ron la connaissait suffisamment bien pour lire entre les lignes, et il jura.

– Je crois que vous me devez une explication, fit soudain Dumbledore.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de revenir une nouvelle fois dans le temps simplement pour pouvoir annuler ces désastreux pourparlers.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	41. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 40 –** Décembre 1996

Le silence se fit pesant alors que le quatuor se tournait vers Dumbledore. Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron, puis avec Harry, et enfin Ginny, et tous semblaient aussi fatigués de la situation qu'elle.

– Une réconciliation sera encore plus difficile si nous parlons, murmura-t-elle.

– Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas parler, répondit Ron à voix haute. C'est une chance inespérée que nous avons là. Et la réconciliation sera de toute façon difficile Hermione, Harry vient d'avouer que nous avons un moyen de le tuer.

Hermione grimaça alors que Ron se mettait en marche, rejoignant finalement Dumbledore. Les autres le suivirent.

– Nous allons tenter de vous expliquer la situation Professeur, reprit ensuite Ron. Mais vous n'allez sûrement pas aimer ce que nous allons vous apprendre.

– Pourquoi n'enlèveriez-vous pas vos glamours d'abord? demanda Dumbledore.

Il était sur ses gardes face à eux, et Hermione ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher. Il avait vu, au moins en partie, de quoi ils étaient capables. Et c'était toujours Harry qui avait la Baguette de Sureau.

– Très bien, accepta Harry pour eux quatre.

Leurs glamours tombèrent l'instant d'après, même si aucun des quatre ne but l'antidote à la portion de vieillissement, ne voulant pas que Dumbledore ne les prenne pas au sérieux.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda ensuite Dumbledore.

De nouveau les quatre amis échangèrent un regard, avant que Ron ne finisse par se résigner.

– Nous ne vous apporterons des réponses que si vous acceptez un serment inviolable vous empêchant de divulguer ce qui s'est passé ici, fit-il.

Et comme ils étaient certains de n'avoir jamais fait de serment inviolable avec Dumbledore, ils savaient que celui-ci ne pourrait facilement s'en défaire.

– Et si je refuse ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton prudent.

– Dans ce cas, nous devrons malheureusement vous effacer la mémoire, répondit Ron. Nous ne pouvons laisser ce genre de connaissances se balader librement dans la nature.

Le pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore sembla complétement disparaitre devant le sérieux de la réponse.

– Je ne pense pas qu'un serment soit nécessaire, fit lentement Dumbledore. Je suis en mesure de prendre soin de ce que vous me direz.

– Mais bien sûr… commenta sarcastiquement Ginny.

Dumbledore l'observa d'un regard perçant, mais Ginny ne se laissa pas intimider, et releva même son menton avec un air de défi.

– Professeur Dumbledore, reprit Ron. Vous êtes un grand sorcier, votre mouvement de l'Ordre du Phénix est admirable, et nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Mais nous ne pouvons vous faire confiance avec ce que vous avez appris là, notamment tout ce qui concerne Harry. Après tout, vous vous êtes intéressé de près aux reliques de la Mort lorsque vous étiez jeune.

Plusieurs émotions contradictoires semblèrent s'inscrire sur le visage de Dumbledore, et Hermione sentit le directeur de Poudlard tester les barrières qu'ils avaient mises en place autour du lieu pour l'empêcher de partir après le départ de Voldemort. Mais sans baguette, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre eux, et il sembla finalement se résigner.

– Est-ce vraiment le chemin que tu souhaites prendre Harry ? tenta Dumbledore. T'opposer à moi ?

– Est-ce vraiment le chemin que vous souhaitez prendre Albus Dumbledore ? répondit venimeusement Ginny. Tenter de faire culpabiliser Harry ?

Dumbledore eut la décence de ne pas tenter de se justifier.

– Très bien, j'accepte de prêter serment, fit-il finalement. J'imagine que vous allez proposer vos propres termes ?

– Oui, répondit Ron. Effectivement.

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, se concertant avec Harry, avant de coucher les termes sur un parchemin et de tendre celui-ci à Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard les parcourut du regard, et la rigidité de sa posture fut une preuve suffisante de la solidité du serment proposé par Ron.

– Vous me laissez la possibilité de parler aux membres de l'Ordre ? demanda Dumbledore avec une pointe d'étonnement.

– À des membres choisis, et uniquement sous serment, rappela Ron. Nous n'avons rien contre l'Ordre Professeur.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, relisant les termes.

– Il me faut ma baguette pour prêter serment, fit-il.

Le quatuor hocha la tête.

– Harry ? demanda Ron après qu'il ne se soit rien passé pendant quelques secondes.

– J'essaye ! répondit Harry. Elle ne veut pas me quitter !

Et Hermione remarqua effectivement que la Baguette de Sureau semblait coller à la main de Harry, alors même que celui-ci ne la tenait plus. Finalement, Harry parvint elle ne sut comment à faire se décoller la baguette, puis il l'envoya en direction de Dumbledore qui la rattrapa au vol.

Le directeur de Poudlard sembla hésiter un moment à tenter de s'en aller, mais les vibrations de la baguette dans ses mains semblèrent le convaincre que la Baguette de Sureau ne lui obéirait guère.

– Le serment sera-t-il vraiment solide s'il est prêté avec cette baguette ? demanda Ginny.

– Il le sera, répondit Hermione. La baguette sert Harry, et ce serment bénéficie à Harry.

Dumbledore était surement parvenu à la même conclusion, puisqu'il finit par prêter serment, à la grande surprise de Hermione. Elle aurait cru qu'il ne saurait mettre de côté son ego, qu'il leur faudrait lui effacer la mémoire. Peut-être qu'à force de ne garder en tête que les souvenirs forcement déformés qu'elle avait de l'homme dans sa première vie elle le voyait sous un jour plus sombre qu'il n'était vraiment.

L'instant d'après, la Baguette de Sureau quitta la main du directeur pour de nouveau sauter dans celles de Harry, qui la regarda avec un brin d'exaspération alors qu'elle émettait quelques étincelles, comme si maintenant qu'elle avait été dans les mains de Harry elle ne voulait plus en partir.

– Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un endroit plus confortable ? proposa Harry. La discussion risque d'être longue, et nous serons surement mieux installés dans ma chambre au Square Grimmaurd.

– Je ne vous ouvrirai pas l'accès au Square Grimmaurd avant d'avoir des réponses, statua fermement Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

– Nous avons déjà accès au Square Grimmaurd, professeur, répondit Harry. J'y habite après tout.

– Rien ne me prouve que vous soyez effectivement ces personnes que vous prétendez être, tout ceci pourrait très bien être une mise en scène de Voldemort.

Le manque de confiance de Dumbledore était assez flagrant, même si l'idée que Voldemort ait mis en place un tel plan soit assez ridicule.

– Faisons un serment alors, soupira Harry. Un serment vous assurant de la validité de notre identité.

Mais une fois de plus Dumbledore secoua la tête.

– Vous avez dit plus tôt que vous _aviez_ un serment avec Voldemort, et je doute qu'il soit du genre à libérer qui que ce soit volontairement d'un serment. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes en mesure de potentiellement briser un serment.

– Professeur, intervint Hermione, vous savez très bien que chaque serment est spécifique aux parties impliquées, ce qui veut dire que même si nous sommes en mesure de nous défaire d'un serment avec Voldemort, ce ne sera pas le cas pour un serment avec vous.

– Je ne peux en être certain Mademoiselle Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne peux guère savoir ce que la possession des reliques de la Mort vous apporte comme avantage.

– Oh, par Merlin ! s'écria Ginny. Vous êtes encore plus paranoïaque que Voldemort professeur, et c'est loin d'être sain. Même lui n'avait pas douté de la solidité temporaire d'un serment inviolable !

Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny, qui semblait être arrivée au bout de sa patience.

– Mais n'en aurait-il pas douté s'il avait su que vous possédiez les reliques ? fit Dumbledore.

– Non, répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas su à l'époque à quoi cela correspondait.

Voldemort avait plutôt focalisé son intérêt sur les fondateurs, contrairement à Dumbledore.

– Eh, mais c'est vrai ça ! sembla réaliser Harry. Mais alors comment il a su cette fois-ci ? Hermione ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Hermione se mordit anxieusement les lèvres.

– Je plaide coupable, soupira-t-elle. Il m'a demandé comment nous avions fait le lien entre la source et les reliques, et je lui ai montré le livre de Poufsouffle, vous savez, celui rempli de charabia prétendument divinatoire. Je me suis souvenue après coup qu'il parlait aussi des reliques… Je ne pensais pas que cela lui permettrait de deviner que tu es toi le maître des reliques Harry.

– Tu aurais au moins pu nous en parler Hermione ! reprocha Ron. Tu en as donné d'autres des informations de ce genre à ton cher Voldemort ?

Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas planter sa baguette juste sous le menton de son ami.

– Bien sûr que non Ron, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller.

– Dans ce cas, intervint Harry, quelle méthode proposez-vous pour prouver notre identité professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

C'était exactement ce que Dumbledore attendait, si le pétillement de retour dans ses yeux était la moindre indication.

– Un test d'héritage, annonça-t-il.

Cela eut le mérite d'interrompre le duel de regards noirs entre Ron et Hermione, qui se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui effacer la mémoire ? grommela Ginny.

La voir d'aussi mauvaise humeur était étonnant, mais Hermione supposait que c'était parce que Voldemort et Dumbledore semblaient s'être passé le mot pour rendre ces vacances de noël exécrables, empêchant Ginny de profiter de sa famille comme elle le voulait.

– Parce que cette occasion nous donne l'opportunité d'enfin mettre Dumbledore dans le secret, ou au moins une partie du secret, répondit Ron. Avec un peu de chance cela évitera à l'Ordre de perdre trop de temps à faire des choses complétement inutiles.

– Très bien Professeur, fit Harry. Mais notre sang restera dans nos mains tout le long de la procédure.

Ils n'allaient surement pas donner à Dumbledore l'opportunité de pouvoir refaire le test d'héritage sur leur sang en la présence d'autres personnes, comme ce qu'il avait fait avec celui de Voldemort. Dumbledore acquiesça, et de quelques mouvements de baguette Hermione fit apparaitre plusieurs fauteuils entourant une table basse, et jeta de multiples charmes de confidentialité autour de l'endroit.

– Impressionnant Mademoiselle Granger, fit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait.

– Merci Professeur, répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Puis elle fit un signe à ses amis indiquant qu'ils pouvaient procéder.

– Qui commence ? demanda Ginny.

– Moi, fit Ron.

Il conjura une petite fiole, fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang dedans, et la tint ensuite en évidence, invitant Dumbledore à procéder. Quelques secondes après un parchemin apparut au milieu de la table.

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Père : Athur Septimus Weasley_

 _Mère : Molly Cassandra Weasley (précédemment Molly Cassandra Prewett)_

 _Héritages :_

 _Weasley (septième sur l'ordre de succession)_

 _Prewett (septième sur l'ordre de succession)_

– Cela vous satisfait-il professeur ? demanda Ron en détruisant son sang.

– Cela amène plus de questions que de réponses monsieur Weasley, répondit Dumbledore, mais je ne peux nier de la véracité des informations vous concernant. Mademoiselle Granger si vous voulez bien ?

Hermione conjura trois gouttes de son sang dans une autre fiole. Dumbledore exécuta les mouvements du sortilège et un parchemin apparut un instant plus tard.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Précédemment Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley_

 _Précédemment Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Père : Richard Edouard Granger_

 _Mère : Catherine Elisabeth Granger (précédemment Catherine Elisabeth Jones)_

 _Héritages : Aucun._

– Granger-Weasley ? releva le professeur Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

– Ron et moi avons été mariés, répondit succinctement Hermione.

– Alors lorsque Tom as dit revenir, il parlait bien de revenir dans le temps ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Finissons les tests avant de parler de cela, intervint Ron. Sinon nous allons en avoir pour des heures.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et Ginny fut la suivante.

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Précédemment Ginevra Molly Potter_

 _Précédemment Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Père : Athur Septimus Weasley_

 _Mère : Molly Cassandra Weasley (précédemment Molly Cassandra Prewett)_

 _Héritages :_

 _Weasley (huitième sur l'ordre de succession)_

 _Prewett (huitième sur l'ordre de succession)_

– Ah, un moment je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas apparaitre comme Ginny Potter, musa Ginny.

– Cela m'aurait au moins épargné la tâche de te redemander en mariage, fit Harry.

– Si tu as pensé ne serait-ce un instant que tu t'en sortirais aussi facilement, tu es bien naïf, répondit Ginny.

– On peut toujours rêver, soupira Harry.

– Il ne reste plus que toi pour le test Harry, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry sembla hésiter un instant, avant de vraisemblablement décider que avoir Dumbledore de leur côté valait le coup, et de se soumettre lui aussi à l'exercice.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Père : James_ _Fleamont Potter_

 _Mère :_ _Lily Juliet Potter (précédemment Lily Juliet Evans_ _)_

 _Héritages :_

 _Potter (tête de la famille)_

 _Black (premier sur l'ordre de succession)_

 _Gaunt (premier sur l'ordre de succession)_

 _Serpentard (premier sur l'ordre de succession)_

 _Peverell (premier sur l'ordre de succession)_

La liste interminable d'héritages arracha un petit ricanement moqueur à Hermione, alors que Harry semblait déprimé.

– Gaunt ? Serpentard ? Alors tu es vraiment son Horcruxe Harry ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix triste.

– Mais non, il a simplement épousé Voldemort, répondit Ginny avec exaspération. Pour quelle autre raison Voldemort aurait-il demandé à ses mangemorts de ne surtout pas attaquer Harry ?

– Il a ordonné à ses mangemorts de ne pas attaquer Harry ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

Le quatuor échangea un regard. Ainsi Rogue ne disait vraiment pas grand-chose à Dumbledore. Avait-il décidé de vraiment soutenir Voldemort ? Ou tentait-il simplement de sauver sa peau ?

– Peut-être pourrions-nous finalement finir cette discussion dans un endroit plus confortable ? fit Ron en brulant les quatre parchemins d'héritage d'un coup de baguette. Pas que je critique tes talents de métamorphose Hermione, je n'oserais pas, mais le lieu n'est pas forcément le meilleur.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la discussion avait été plus facile, une fois que Dumbledore avait fini par accepter qu'ils étaient effectivement Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron et Ginny Weasley. Elle avait tout de même duré des heures. Ils avaient expliqué la source, leur retour dans le temps – Dumbledore avait voulu rentrer dans le détail de la théorie mais Ron avait réussi à recentrer rapidement la discussion –, et pourquoi ils travaillaient avec Voldemort, sans ne partager en détail aucun des secrets de Voldemort, pour ne pas se mettre celui-ci définitivement à dos. Ni les Horcruxes dont Voldemort n'avait pas révélé l'existence, ni le fait que le mage noir avait la Pierre Philosophale, ni comment accéder au château de Serpentard, ni même la véritable identité de David Morrello.

– Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir inspiré suffisamment confiance pour que vous veniez me voir avec ces problèmes dès le début, avait dit Dumbledore.

Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de de nouveau lui faire une remarque cinglante et il avait fallu lui expliquer qu'il avait envoyé Harry à sa mort la dernière fois. Pour tuer l'Horcruxe qui était en lui. Dumbledore avait alors pour la énième fois en quelques jours semblé vieux, véritablement vieux, et Hermione avait presque eu pitié de lui.

Dumbledore avait aussi demandé ce qu'ils comptaient faire de la prophétie, et Harry avait répondu d'un air buté qu'ils comptaient purement et simplement l'ignorer.

– Certaines prophéties ne peuvent être ignorées, avait fait Dumbledore. Elles se réalisent quoi qu'il se passe.

– Peut-être, avait répondu Ron. Mais de notre point de vue, cette prophétie a déjà été réalisée. Ce n'est pas impossible que ce soit suffisant pour contenter le destin.

Dumbledore avait essayé de leur proposer son aide pour leurs recherches sur la source, mais ils avaient décliné. Hermione savait qu'il serait impossible d'avoir Voldemort et Dumbledore travaillant ensemble sur un même sujet, même avec elle au milieu. Alors il avait été convenu que Dumbledore de son côté continuerait à s'intéresser à comment Voldemort avait protégé son immortalité, parce qu'il y avait toujours un risque pour que au final, ils doivent le tuer, et que sacrifier Harry n'était guère une solution satisfaisante.

En échange de cette discussion ils avaient eu la promesse de Dumbledore qu'il retirerait sa candidature pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie, parce que le quatuor aurait potentiellement besoin de nouveau de l'aide de Voldemort, et qu'avoir Dumbledore à la tête du Ministère de la Magie était la meilleure façon de le braquer encore plus contre eux. Mais ayant l'ascendant sur le mage noir et sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire tuer Scrimgeour, le quatuor et Dumbledore avaient décidé de ne pas non plus soutenir la candidature de Lucius Malefoy, sachant que cela déboucherait surement sur la victoire de Scrimgeour.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort feuilleta furieusement le livre devant lui, avant de le reposer d'un bruit sec sur son bureau, faisant glisser de quelques centimètres l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier datant de la veille et titrant « _Albus Dumbledore retire sa candidature en tant que Ministre de la Magie et ne se prononce en la faveur d'aucun des candidats restants_ ».

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de mettre le monde sorcier à feu et à sang que ces deux derniers jours, depuis sa confrontation avec Potter – et les autres –. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable depuis des dizaines d'années, depuis l'orphelinat même peut-être. Et il ne pouvait même pas vérifier si la menace de Potter était réelle ou pas, parce qu'il n'y avait guère de littérature sur les maîtres de la Mort. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de considérer cela comme du bluff, pas lorsque sa propre vie était en jeu… Pas lorsque diverses sources sembler corroborer l'existence d'une entité telle que la Mort.

Pour la énième fois en quelques jours, Voldemort manqua de se faire submerger par la fureur à cette pensée, et il se força à se calmer. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de laisser libre court à ses pulsions meurtrières. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire réagir le quatuor. Et s'il avait torturé longuement les mangemorts qui avaient osés le déranger ces derniers jours, il serait totalement stupide de tuer ses serviteurs. Même des serviteurs aussi inutiles que Peter Pettigrow.

Sa patience avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il s'était rendu la veille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer tous les livres qu'il pourrait trouver sur la Mort, évidement dissimulé sous un glamour. Il était passé devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, et il avait manqué de perdre le contrôle sur sa magie lorsqu'il avait vu l'affiche violette et jaune clamant « _Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI le conspirateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_ ». S'il n'y avait pas eu la menace du quatuor… Il y avait vraiment des gens qui avaient plus de chance qu'ils n'en méritaient.

Et en plus, le quatuor était maintenant en contact avec Dumbledore. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils avaient profité de l'occasion pour mettre le vieux fou dans la confidence, et il ne pouvait savoir jusqu'où ils avaient été. Peut-être même avaient-ils parlé de ses Horcruxes, de la Pierre Philosophale, de David Morrello, et de tout ce qu'ils savaient sur lui… Même s'ils lui avaient en quelque sorte envoyé un drapeau blanc avec le retrait de la candidature de Dumbledore, cela ne changeait rien au fait que la situation actuelle était catastrophique.

Il devait se débarrasser de cette menace qui planait au-dessus de lui, et il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen réaliste de faire cela. Se rendre suffisamment indispensable au quatuor pour négocier avec Potter la non application de sa menace.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Hermione transplana dans le hall du château de Serpentard, six baguettes se pointèrent immédiatement vers elle. Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton Jr, Nott, Yaxley et Avery. Les baguettes se baissèrent légèrement lorsque les mangemorts de Voldemort reconnurent _Hélène_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? attaqua Bellatrix. Seul le premier cercle est convié aux réunions de gouvernance du seigneur des ténèbres.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif.

– Et ces réunions se passent dans le hall d'entrée maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ne reçoit personne en ce moment, lui répondit Nott. Nous sommes venus pour cette réunion hebdomadaire par précaution, mais il n'a pas encore eu du temps à nous consacrer.

– Ah, fit Hermione. J'en déduis qu'il boude encore… forcement.

Lucius Malefoy sembla sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, alors que Bellatrix réagit en bondissant vers elle et en brandissant sa baguette.

– Comment oses-tu manquer de respect au seigneur des ténèbres ! hurla-t-elle.

– Baisse ta baguette, ordonna sèchement Hermione.

Ses dernières journées avaient été trop épuisantes. Entre les discussions avec Dumbledore, l'élection de Scrimgeour, et son incapacité à contacter Voldemort elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'un obstacle supplémentaire se dresse sur son chemin.

Si elle était ici aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle voulait tenter de discuter avec Voldemort. Parce que celui-ci ignorait ses appels comme ses messages écrits, et qu'il n'avait même pas daigné venir au bal du ministère la veille, le 30 décembre au soir, pour consolider ses manœuvres politiques en tant que David Morrello. Elle avait demandé à Harry – qui y été allé en tant que Alistair Jones – de tenter de lui parler, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé que si Lucius Malefoy, Nott, Yaxley et Avery avait été présents, cela n'avait pas été le cas de leur maître.

– Pourquoi, tu as peur de m'affronter en duel ? la nargua Bellatrix.

– Bella… tenta de la calmer Lucius Malefoy.

– Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin Lucy ! répondit Bellatrix. Endoloris !

Hermione pinça les lèvres, et sa baguette se retrouva immédiatement dans sa main. Elle évita le sortilège d'une pirouette, et répliqua en envoyant un Diffindo informulé à Bellatrix. Celle-ci érigea un bouclier juste à temps alors que Lucius Malefoy, Barty, Nott, Avery et Yaxley reculaient prudemment. Cela soulagea Hermione. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir vaincre les six d'un coup – après tout ils n'étaient pas l'élite de Voldemort pour rien –. Mais Bellatrix seule, elle en faisait son affaire.

Un sourire vindicatif étira les lèvres de Hermione, et elle rentra vraiment dans le combat, enchainant sortilège obscur sur sortilège obscur, forçant Bellatrix à reculer petit à petit, sans lui laisser aucun répit, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce que le temps de contre-attaquer convenablement. Elle mit en pratique tous les duels amicaux qu'elle avait échangés avec Harry, Ron et Ginny ces dernières années, tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris, toute la maitrise qu'elle avait de la magie pour complètement plier Bellatrix.

Et en moins de trois minutes, la mangemorte se retrouva sur le sol, sa baguette projetée à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée, à la merci de Hermione. Cela faisait longtemps que celle-ci n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de satisfaction. Oh, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire à Bellatrix, pas maintenant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la défaite de la personne qui, dans une autre vie, lui avait gravé Sang-de-Bourbe dans la peau.

– J'espère qu'il y a une très, très bonne raison pour laquelle tu es ici, fit soudain une voix glaciale.

L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se tourna vers Voldemort. Visiblement mécontent était un euphémisme pour décrire son état. Hermione avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir la magie du mage noir s'agiter alors que l'air devenait chargé autour d'eux. Son visage était fermé, et il avait sa baguette blanche dans la main.

Les six mangemorts présents s'agenouillèrent devant lui, alors que Hermione rangeait sa baguette, et se rapprochait calmement, bien qu'elle puisse presque sentir son cœur battre fébrilement à cause de la tension.

– Je souhaitais simplement discuter, répondit-elle. En privé.

Le regard que Voldemort lui lança contenait tellement de haine qu'elle faillit s'arrêter net, mais elle continua à se rapprocher de lui, surveillant du coin de l'œil la baguette du mage noir. Malgré la menace de Harry, il y avait toujours un risque pour que Voldemort, poussé dans ses retranchements comme il l'était là, décide d'agir tout de même.

– J'ai besoin d'aide, fit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps depuis l'annonce de ton retour.

Elle avait pris la précaution de placer un charme de discrétion autour d'eux avant de parler, pour que aucun des mangemorts ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

– Je ne vois aucune raison de t'aider, répondit Voldemort d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.

Hermione soutint son regard.

– Je ne viens pas pour parler de la politique, même si nous ne ferons rien contre toi tant que cela reste dans le domaine du légal, et Dumbledore non plus, fit-elle. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour la source. Je vais en avoir pour des années sinon.

– Quel dommage, répondit Voldemort avec une ironie glaçante.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Vraiment ? fit-elle. Il me semble pourtant que c'est ta meilleure chance d'avoir quelque chose contre nous. Parce que nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que la stabilisation de la source, et plus précisément la redirection des flux affectant Poudlard, demande la présence d'un héritier.

Le regard carmin de Voldemort sembla transpercer son âme, et ils restèrent de longues secondes immobiles, leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, et la tension faisant crépiter leur magie. Tout ce que Hermione pouvait lire dans le regard de Voldemort c'était sa haine, et sa fureur, et l'envie qu'il avait de tout détruire autour de lui. Mais elle savait ce qu'il y avait derrière la façade. Le génie absolu de cet homme, la maitrise incommensurable qu'il exerçait sur la magie en général, et la volonté de parvenir à ses fins. À n'importe quel prix.

– Aucune mention de Potter, ni de quelconques discussions politiques, fit finalement Voldemort.

Puis il tourna brusquement les talons, se dirigeant vers son bureau d'une démarche toujours quelque peu furieuse. Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, avant de le suivre, laissant les mangemorts totalement dans le flou par rapport à ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	42. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 41 –** Janvier 1997 – Juillet 1997

Après les désastreuses vacances de Noël, la situation se calma légèrement le reste de l'année. Scrimgeour était élu, ce qui ne satisfaisait ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni le quatuor, mais ils devaient tous faire avec.

Hermione savait que Voldemort passait une bonne partie de son temps à manigancer la chute de Scrimgeour au ministère sans le tuer. David Morrello devenait visiblement de plus en plus une personne respectée en politique, et un partisan affiché de Lucius Malefoy. Et il n'y avait pas qu'en politique que David Morrello faisait parler de lui. Il publiait des sortilèges révolutionnaires, filait des coups de main au Département des Mystères, et il avait même gagné le championnat européen de duel en mars. Et Hermione n'avait pas de doute qu'il tenterait aussi de gagner le titre mondial cet automne. En bref, Voldemort mettait tout en œuvre pour gagner, même si c'était en passant par la voix officielle.

Voldemort rencontrait de temps en temps Harry au ministère, ou du moins Alistair Jones, et Hermione savait qu'ils s'opposaient autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans la sphère publique. Harry lui avait raconté avoir vécu un moment presque surréel lorsque après une discussion particulièrement violente entre Alistair Jones et David Morrello, Lucius Malefoy avait essayé de prendre Alistair Jones à part pour tenter de lui dire de ne pas s'opposer autant à Voldemort s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Harry lui avait ri au nez juste au moment où Voldemort les rejoignait, avant de s'éclipser en lançant un charme faisant friser les longs cheveux de Malefoy.

Cependant, au-delà de leur opposition affichée, Harry soutenait les motions de Voldemort qu'il jugeait pertinentes, et il y en avait quelques-unes. Il luttait par contre férocement contre tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la discrimination. Hermione lui faisait largement confiance pour savoir ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas, personne n'ayant un compas moral aussi intrinsèquement bon que Harry.

L'état de fatigue de Harry préoccupait d'ailleurs de plus en plus Hermione. La partie politique lui prenait du temps, et il devait aussi jongler avec les cours, le Quidditch, et l'AD. Ron, Ginny et Hermione l'aidaient autant que possible avec l'AD, et Hermione avait même, en vain, essayé de le convaincre d'abandonner le Quidditch. Mais heureusement la fin de l'année approchait, et Harry pourrait de nouveau respirer.

Les occupations de Hermione, elles, tournaient plutôt autour de la recherche. Elle avait enfin commencé à publier certains des sortilèges qu'elle avait inventés, d'une part parce que la plupart étaient d'utiles inventions, et d'autre part pour s'assurer un revenu régulier au cas où grâce aux brevets. McGonagall et Flitwick, qui suivaient les publications spécialisées sur le sujet, l'avaient regardée d'un drôle d'œil, particulièrement étonnés par le niveau des sortilèges en question. Mais vu l'état du ministère, et Voldemort et Dumbledore étant au courant de leur histoire, ils n'avaient plus vraiment peur de montrer de temps en temps leur véritable puissance.

Mais le plus gros chantier de Hermione restait bien sûr la création avec Voldemort du rituel permettant à la fois de préserver Poudlard, et de refermer la brèche qui existait actuellement dans la source. Les contours de ce qu'il fallait faire commençaient à être plus clairs, mais il restait encore énormément de choses à définir, et Hermione passait une partie de ses soirées, et une partie de ses week-ends, au château de Serpentard.

Comme établi juste avant le passage de la nouvelle année, ils parlaient uniquement de la source ou d'autres recherches académiques, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Voldemort s'arrangeait pour que ses mangemorts ne les dérangent pas, et Hermione prenait soin de ne jamais mentionner Harry de près ou de loin. Et ils travaillaient ensemble, recherchant des solutions, testant des théories, débattant des possibilités, jusqu'à ce que Hermione reparte, ou jusqu'à ce que leurs discussions académiques se transforment en des échanges d'une autre nature.

Du côté de Poudlard, avoir Dumbledore dans la confidence ne changeait pas grand-chose, à part que maintenant ils partageaient leurs informations entre eux. Dumbledore avec le quatuor, et vice-versa. Et Voldemort et Hermione partageaient aussi des informations, ce qui rendait encore plus ridicules les quelques attaques de mangemorts qui se produisaient de temps en temps.

Il n'y avait pas de morts, et même plus de blessés – Voldemort ne voulant vraiment pas risquer de s'attirer l'ire de Harry –, et n'importe qui aurait dû se rendre compte que la situation était un peu bizarre. Mais non, Scrimgeour donnait de plus en plus de pouvoir aux aurors, rendant le régime de plus en plus autoritaire, et au fur et à mesure de l'hiver et du printemps il fut clair que Scrimgeour, sans le vouloir, préparait parfaitement le terrain pour un potentiel régime autoritaire de Voldemort.

Il y avait aussi eu cette discussion très étrange avec Dumbledore durant le printemps, lorsque celui-ci avait fini par savoir que Hermione passait la majorité de ses week-end au château de Serpentard. Merlin ce que cette conversation avait été inconfortable. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, Dumbledore voulant simplement la mettre en garde contre Voldemort et ses manipulations, et Hermione avait failli s'en sortir en répondant vaguement avant qu'elle ne glisse par inadvertance qu'elle passait aussi souvent ses nuits au château de Serpentard.

– Vous dormez là-bas ? s'était exclamé Dumbledore. Je sais que vous êtes bien plus âgée que vous ne le paraissez Mademoiselle Granger, et je sais que vous savez ce que vous faites, mais Voldemort peut très bien décider un jour de vous tuer dans votre sommeil.

– Nous avons un serment nous empêchant de nous tuer lorsque nous dormons ensemble, avait répondu Hermione.

Elle avait su qu'elle avait parlé trop vite lorsque le regard de Dumbledore s'était fait plus perçant.

– Ensemble, avait effectivement relevé Dumbledore. Mademoiselle Granger…

– Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, l'avait coupé Hermione.

Elle était ensuite sortie de son bureau et depuis elle l'évitait encore plus que Harry tentait d'éviter les tentatives de plus en plus ridicules de Drago Malefoy pour se rapprocher de lui.

oOoOoOo

Severus Rogue regarda avec dédain la copie devant lui, et d'un geste furieux lui attribua un Troll. C'était le dernier devoir de potion de l'année des sixièmes années, et Weasley n'avait pas pu faire mieux que d'écrire que ce qui assurait un Polynectar réussi était de ne surtout pas mettre un poil de chat dedans. Point final. Cet idiot de Weasley lui avait rendu un devoir de deux lignes. Alors que même cet imbécile de Potter avait fait l'effort d'écrire une page qui faisait un minimum de sens.

Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir. Il hésitait à demander à Dumbledore de ne plus enseigner à Poudlard l'année prochaine. À moins que ce ne soit au seigneur des ténèbres qu'il faille qu'il demande cela ? Il ne savait même plus… aucun de ses deux maîtres n'avait pris la peine de le contacter ces derniers mois, ce qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Surtout en ce qui concernait le seigneur des ténèbres. Qu'il ne lui fasse plus confiance, certes, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Il savait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. Une information qui finirait enfin par expliquer pourquoi il avait vu Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley chez le seigneur des ténèbres il y avait une année et demie de cela. Ou alors pourquoi les raids du seigneur des ténèbres étaient aussi peu meurtriers. Ou même comment cela pouvait être possible que Granger publie des sortilèges bien au-dessus du niveau du commun des mortels sans même parler de celui d'une simple élève de Poudlard.

Il aurait pu se demander ce qu'il avait fait au destin pour mériter cela, mais il ne le savait malheureusement que trop bien. Restait juste à savoir combien de temps il allait encore falloir qu'il supporte cette mascarade avant de pouvoir enfin mourir en paix.

oOoOoOo

– Combien de temps restes-tu ? demanda Voldemort.

– Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Hermione.

Elle sortait au passage des dizaines de livres et de parchemins de son sac en bandoulière, les posant sur la table devant elle.

– Je peux partir si te le souhaites, fit-elle. Si tu as des mangemorts à voir, tout ça tout ça… mais sinon je n'ai pas vraiment de contraintes cet été. Il y a le mariage de Bill et Fleur mi-juillet, et il faudrait que je passe de temps en temps chez moi, au Terrier ou au Square Grimmaurd mais à part ça je suis complétement libre de mes mouvements.

– Comme c'est charmant d'en profiter pour venir envahir mon espace, commenta Voldemort.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas protesté lorsqu'elle avait proposé de profiter de l'été pour passer plus de temps au château de Serpentard était de toute façon une preuve suffisante que cela lui convenait.

– Je suis la seule personne avec qui tu peux discuter quasiment librement, alors je considère cela presque comme un acte de charité de venir te libérer de ta solitude, fit-elle.

– Hilarant. Vraiment, répondit Voldemort.

Et il commença de nouveau à s'intéresser aux notes devant lui.

– J'ai une solution pour l'instabilité induite par le maintien des barrières de Poudlard, annonça Hermione.

Immédiatement l'attention de Voldemort fut de nouveau sur elle.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en feignant le désintérêt.

C'était une partie qui leur posait problème depuis deux mois. À chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un moyen de continuer à alimenter la magie de Poudlard, cela mettait en péril la stabilité de la source, et à chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient de nouveau à assurer théoriquement la stabilité de la source, cela mettait en danger Poudlard. Et ils ne voulaient pas utiliser le rituel de Njörd, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la stabilité de la source dépende de nouveau de simples objets.

– Vraiment, confirma Hermione. C'est Luna qui m'a mis sur la piste.

– Luna ? releva Voldemort d'un ton méprisant. Luna Lovegood ? Votre amie folle qui se balade dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé. Voldemort était vraiment idiot de mépriser les gens par principe. Surtout des personnes pleines de talent telles que Luna.

– Exactement, répondit-elle simplement. Elle a trouvé, avec l'aide de Neville, un moyen d'inclure dans l'équation un phénomène qui rendrait cette partie stable.

– Et quel phénomène est-ce donc ?

– Le Ronflak Cornu.

– Pardon ? Penses-tu réellement que ce soit une saine idée de te moquer de moi Hermione ? Surtout en ressortissant la stupide excuse que tu avais utilisée sur les aurors Norvégiens ?

Il me semblait pas très loin de lui lancer un sortilège et Hermione fit un geste apaisant.

– Ce n'est pas _juste_ une stupide excuse, fit-elle. Si le Ronflak Cornu en tant qu'animal n'existe pas, il s'agit cependant d'un phénomène magique véritable, que Luna, pas celle-ci, mais celle que nous avons connu, a découvert. La présente Luna me l'a rappelé dernièrement, parce que contrairement à l'ancienne, elle est parvenue avec Neville à trouver un moyen d'utiliser le phénomène.

– Dis m'en plus, ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Tu te souviens de notre problème n'est-ce pas ? commença Hermione. Peu importe ce que nous mettons entre le rituel stabilisant la source, et le rituel permettant de continuer à alimenter Poudlard, nous ne parvenons pas à joindre les deux correctement pour en faire un seul rituel fonctionnel.

Voldemort fit un geste impatient signifiant clairement d'arrêter de lui faire perdre son temps avec des rappels inutiles.

– Le Ronflak Cornu…

– Ce phénomène n'a-t-il vraiment pas d'autre nom Hermione ? l'interrompit Voldemort. Ronflak Cornu est d'un ridicule…

– C'est toujours mieux que Voldemort, répondit Hermione. Non mais, Vol de Mort franchement…

– Hermione… fit Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Hermione se retint de lui tirer la langue dans une réaction puérile. Ce genre de menace ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur depuis longtemps, ne serait-ce que parce que Voldemort la menaçait au moins quatre fois par conversation.

– C'est un phénomène de fluctuation magique, qui a été remarqué en particulier en Finlande, reprit Hermione. Dans certaines circonstances, la magie fluctue entre plusieurs endroits, donnant presque l'impression d'un animal magique se déplaçant à condition de lancer un sortilège permettant de visualiser la magie. Entre deux points cela donne un flux de magie intermittent. Point A. Point B. Point A. Point B…

– Tu veux alimenter les deux rituels de façon indépendante ? comprit Voldemort.

– Exactement. Cela évite les problèmes de compatibilité.

– Mais comment le phénomène est-il alimenté ? demanda Voldemort. J'imagine que naturellement il y a des facteurs qui permettent l'existence d'un tel phénomène, mais il doit être rarissime s'il n'est pas plus connu que cela.

– La probabilité d'avoir ces facteurs réunis naturellement est quasiment nulle effectivement, répondit Hermione. Mais ce qui pose vraiment problème c'est surtout de maintenir le phénomène suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse finir les rituels. Parce qu'il a tendance à s'épuiser au bout de quelques bons.

– Quelle est la durée d'un bon ?

– Deux à trois seconds en fonction de la taille.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

– Cela va nous obliger à faire tout le rituel de façon séquentielle.

– Oui, confirma Hermione.

– Et tu as une idée pour maintenir le phénomène ?

– Ajouter un exhausteur de magie. Neville est en train de valider le meilleur avec Luna.

Voldemort fit une grimace méprisante, avant de sembler se résigner à considérer cette idée qui venait pourtant de personnes qu'il jugeait inintéressantes.

– Laisse-moi une heure, veux-tu ? fit-il. Ensuite, nous pourrons revoir tous les détails et voir si les calculs aboutissent.

oOoOoOo

L'anniversaire des 17 ans de Harry Potter était démesuré. Certes le retour de Voldemort était public, et certes il y avait toujours quelques attaques de mangemorts, mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient voulu organiser quelque chose de grandiose pour les 17 ans de leur ami, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que Voldemort attaque l'anniversaire de Harry.

Résultat, le Square Grimmaurd était pour la soirée ouvert aux personnes extérieures, et il n'avait jamais été aussi bondé. Il y avait toute leur promotion, y compris Drago Malefoy qui une fois de plus ne devait être là que pour le paraître, une bonne partie de ceux qui venaient régulièrement à l'AD, ainsi que la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – prétendument pour les protéger –. Au total cela devait faire quasiment une centaine de personnes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? fit soudain Ron avec qui Hermione discutait.

Elle suivit son regard et tomba avec stupeur sur Tom Riddle, version d'une vingtaine d'année, en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était avec Luna Lovegood. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers eux en fronçant les sourcils. Le Square Grimmaurd était peut-être moins exclusif que d'habitude, mais normalement Sirius aurait dû valider toutes les entrées. Enfin, c'était Sirius…

Voldemort la repéra lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas et eut le culot de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de venir ici, Hermione étant quasiment en permanence au château de Serpentard en ce moment.

– Je viens souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry Potter voyons Hermione, répondit-il innocemment. Après tout ce que nous avons partagé c'est la moindre des choses.

Il avait l'air beaucoup trop joyeux pour que ce ne soit pas hautement suspicieux. Se détournant de lui Hermione examina d'un coup d'œil Luna. Elle semblait en parfaite santé, et bien trop calme.

– Oh, détends-toi Hermione, fit Voldemort. Je n'ai rien fait à ta chère amie. Tu m'avais caché son incroyable talent de perception magique d'ailleurs…

Cela rendit Hermione encore plus suspicieuse. Le talent de Luna pouvait attirer bien des convoitises, et elle ne doutait pas que Voldemort avait surement déjà des dizaines d'idées sur comment en tirer profit.

– Désolée Luna, fit-elle en saisissant Voldemort par le bras et en l'entrainant un peu plus loin.

– Pas de problème, répondit Luna avec un sourire.

Hermione attendit d'être un minimum éloignée de toute personne pour se tourner de nouveau vers Voldemort.

– À quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle.

À sa plus grande stupeur, Voldemort l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa résolument, ses mains s'enroulant autour d'elle. Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser résolument. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

– Bonsoir Tom.

Hermione se retourna vivement, découvrant Dumbledore juste derrière son dos. Elle lança un regard noir à Voldemort qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire narquois. Ainsi il avait juste décidé de venir pourrir la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry. Fantastique.

– Bonjour Albus, répondit Voldemort avec nonchalance. Le temps est splendide n'est-ce pas ?

– Pourquoi es-tu venu Tom ? demanda Dumbledore.

Voldemort se détacha finalement complétement de Hermione et se mit à marcher calmement vers le centre de la foule.

– Je viens parler avec Potter de la séance du Magenmagot de demain, répondit-il. Scrimgeour va tenter de faire passer une loi qui n'arrange personne, et je vais potentiellement avoir besoin de son soutien.

– Si c'est effectivement le cas Harry t'aurait soutenu dans tous les cas, pointa Hermione.

– Sauf s'il est trop stupide pour comprendre vraiment en quoi la loi est embêtante. Et je peux t'assure Hermione que les laquais de Scrimgeour vont présenter sa loi sous le plus beau jour.

Puis Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

– J'éviterai de me suivre si j'étais toi Albus. L'énervement pourrait facilement me faire perdre le contrôle de ma magie, accidentellement bien sûr, et je peux t'affirmer avec certitude que vous n'avez pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit de drastique avec moi.

Cette affirmation alarma encore plus Hermione. Cela faisait des mois que Voldemort n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sûr de lui.

– Tom… commença Dumbledore.

– Laissez Professeur, fit Hermione. Je m'en occupe.

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête à contrecœur et Hermione rattrapa Voldemort en quelques enjambées. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Voldemort était aussi content de lui.

– Non mais honnêtement, tu n'avais vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de venir à l'anniversaire de Harry ? demanda Hermione.

– Honnêtement ? Non, répondit Voldemort. La situation politique m'énerve, mes mangemorts m'énervent, et Potter m'énerve. Quel est l'intérêt d'être un mage noir si c'est pour ne rien pouvoir faire… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'énerver toi. Cela marche visiblement très bien.

Mais il était en réalité bien plus joyeux et satisfait qu'énervé. Il l'entraina vers le buffet installé dans le jardin, regarda les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre avec dédain, avant de simplement faire apparaitre deux verres avec ce qui semblait être un vin blanc dedans. Provenant probablement de sa cave personnelle. Ce qu'il pouvait être méprisant….

Elle saisit cependant le verre qu'il lui tendit, et il alla jusqu'à trinquer avec elle.

– Tu as finis les calculs n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Hermione.

Le sourire de Voldemort se fit carnassier et Hermione en eut un frisson dans le dos.

– Est-ce ce que nous avions imaginé ? fit-elle. Que nous ne parviendrons jamais à réunir une puissance magique suffisante pour sauver Poudlard, sauf si nous incorporons dans le rituel le sang de l'un des fondateurs ou d'un héritier ?

– Exactement, confirma Voldemort.

Hermione soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait senti venir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que leurs calculs pointaient dans cette direction. Mais c'était tout de même une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que Voldemort allait refuser d'exécuter le rituel. Il allait exiger une contrepartie. Et cette contrepartie serait forcément que Harry renonce à pouvoir demander à la Mort de le tuer.

– Hey Granger, où est-ce que tu as trouvé du vin blanc ? demanda soudain Blaise Zabini.

Il venait de surgir juste à côté d'eux, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose à boire, trainant avec lui Drago Malefoy. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il remarqua l'inconnu à côté d'elle, et se tourna vers lui. Drago Malefoy, lui, était devenu aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, le regard fixé sur Voldemort.

– Bonjour, fit Blaise. Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés. Je suis Blaise Zabini. Vous êtes un ami d'Hermione ?

– Son petit ami en fait, répondit Voldemort.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec le vin d'indignation.

– C'est total… commença Hermione.

– Ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher Hermione, la coupa Voldemort. Cela fait quasiment un an que tu es majeure aux yeux de la loi sorcière.

Hermione dut résister à l'envie de lui balancer son verre dans la figure. Mais par Merlin, cette monnaie d'échange avec la source le rendait visiblement plus qu'heureux, et excessivement, excessivement, pénible. Et elle était sure et certaine qu'il ne faisait cela que dans le but de l'embêter elle.

– Je suis Tom, Tom Evans, continua Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci Hermione se figea complètement, abasourdie par tant de présomption. Prendre le nom Evans, à l'anniversaire des 17 ans de Harry ? Ils avaient peut-être besoin de lui, mais elle n'aurait pas cru que Voldemort était suffisamment stupide pour tenter d'irriter autant que possible Harry.

Entre temps, Voldemort avait tendu sa main à Blaise, que celui serra sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, avant de se tourner vers Drago Malefoy et de lui tendre aussi sa main, un sourire menaçant sur son visage. Le regard de Drago passa frénétique de sa main, à son visage, à Hermione juste à côté qui tentait de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal, et Drago finit par tendre sa main avec reluctance.

– Drago Malefoy, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Blaise lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard étrange.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas du tout, répondit fluidement Voldemort avec un sourire charmant. Mais je connais bien sûr la famille Malefoy de réputation. Je serais même prêt à parier que Lucius Malefoy sera notre prochain Ministre de la Magie. S'il ne fait pas de bêtises bien sûr.

La fin de sa phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton subtilement menaçant et Drago sembla carrément verdir. Hermione savait que Drago Malefoy avait toujours été proprement terrifié par le seigneur des ténèbres – qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs, à part peut-être Harry –, et elle se décida à intervenir avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, ou pire, ne vomisse sur Voldemort.

– Malefoy, Zabini, vous nous excuserez, mais je voudrais présenter Tom à Harry, fit-elle.

Cela eut malheureusement l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait, puisque le regard de Drago Malefoy devint encore plus apeuré malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait visiblement pour tenter de rester impassible.

– Vraiment, il est pathétique, entendit-elle Voldemort lâcher à voix basse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers Drago Malefoy.

– Ne fais rien de stupide Malefoy, murmura-t-elle pour que Blaise ne l'entende pas.

– Pardon ? S'exclama Drago Malefoy, avant de finalement se rendre compte de son éclat. Ah, excusez-moi… je crois que le soleil ne me fait pas du bien.

Hermione entraina alors résolument Voldemort plus loin, et celui-ci se laissa faire en éclatant d'un rire méprisant que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu.

– Tu veux vraiment causer une catastrophe ? demanda-t-elle avec exaspération.

– Je m'ennuie Hermione, répondit Voldemort. Puisque je ne peux renverser Scrimgeour sans que vous ne me tombiez tous dessus, il faut bien que je me distraie.

Mais oui bien sûr. Vraiment, elle en serait presque rendue à le plaindre…

– Maintenant que tu as ta monnaie d'échange, tu sais très bien que nous sommes prêts à discuter d'un accord au plus tôt, fit-elle. Et puis tu aurais très bien pu m'annoncer cela demain !

– Et me priver du plaisir d'embêter à la fois Dumbledore, vous quatre, et Malefoy junior ? Surement pas.

Hermione soupira.

– Tu le méprises à tort tu sais, fit-elle. Malefoy je veux dire. Il est devenu un très bon politicien lors de notre première vie.

– Son fils s'est marié à la fille que tu as eue avec Weasley non ? demanda Voldemort.

– Cela ne te concerne en rien, mais oui, répondit Hermione.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es marié à cet idiot de Weasley, commenta Voldemort.

– Il est loin d'être idiot, répondit Hermione. Et cela ne te concerne toujours pas.

Voldemort se contenta de lui lancer un regard dubitatif.

– Hermione ! fit une voix dans la foule.

Hermione se tourna et vit Harry arriver vers eux d'un pas rapide.

– J'ai entendu dire que ton _petit ami_ Tom _Evans_ souhaitait discuter avec moi de la session du Magenmagot de demain, fit-il en envoyant un regard noir à Voldemort.

Visiblement il avait croisé à la fois Dumbledore et Drago ou Blaise. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Blaise Zabini ne savait pas tenir sa langue, et elle était certaine que la moitié des personnes présentes savaient maintenant que son soi-disant petit ami était venu à l'anniversaire de Harry. Fantastique.

– Ah, bien le bonjour Harry, fit Voldemort. Albus a dû mal comprendre mon propos, je voulais simplement te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et te remettre ton cadeau en mains propres.

– Il ne fallait vraiment pas Tom, répondit Harry. Et d'ailleurs, je me vois obligé de refuser. Et de te demander de partir.

Harry avait l'air furieux, et Hermione se doutait que c'était à cause du prétendu nom de famille de Voldemort.

– Ah, mais je crois que vous ne voudriez pas que je parte. Vous tenez à la population sorcière après tout, répondit Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, et Hermione lui confirma d'un hochement de tête résigné qu'ils avaient effectivement besoin de lui.

– Hermione, tu es mon amie la plus chère, et la sorcière la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais connue, mais je dois dire que tu manques terriblement de discernement en termes de relations amoureuses, grommela Harry.

– Dis la personne qui est en couple avec le sosie de sa mère, répliqua nonchalamment Voldemort.

Harry réagit au quart de tour et la seconde d'après la Baguette de Sureau était pointée dans le cou de Voldemort.

– Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de mes parents, fit-il venimeusement. Aucun droit d'utiliser leur nom, et surement aucun droit de critiquer ma mère.

– Excuse-toi ! ordonna Hermione, outrée.

C'était bas, même pour lui. Voldemort ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Harry avec désapprobation alors que celui-ci se retenait visiblement de commencer un duel en plein milieu de son anniversaire.

– Excuse-toi ! répéta Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons besoin de toi que nous allons tolérer…

Puis Voldemort se mit à siffler quelque chose à Harry en fourchelangue. Harry recula d'un pas, une expression confuse sur le visage, avant de baisser sa baguette. Il répondit ensuite quelque chose, ce qui provoqua encore plus de sifflements de la part de Voldemort. Puis Voldemort fit apparaitre deux baguettes dans la paume de sa main gauche, qu'il fit voleter jusqu'à Harry.

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'eux brusquement, disparaissant dans la foule.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de son ami.

Harry mit un moment à lui répondre, les yeux rivés sur les baguettes dans sa main.

– Les baguettes de mes parents, répondit-il. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait que faire…

oOoOoOo

– C'est pour cela que tu t'es comporté comme un abruti ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle retrouva Voldemort dans la foule une heure plus tard. Parce que tu ne voulais surtout pas donner l'impression que tu pouvais avoir un minimum de décence?

Remus et Tonks, avec qui Voldemort était en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était, se tournèrent vers elle.

– Hello Hermione, fit Tonks. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais un petit ami aussi charmant !

Elle semblait absolument ravie à l'idée et Hermione sut qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter une discussion avec Tonks sur le sujet. Remus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tonks, qui se retourna immédiatement pour lui faire un sourire éblouissant.

– Viens Tonks, fit Remus, tu vois bien qu'ils ont envie d'être un peu seuls. Monsieur Evans, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

– Mais de même, répondit Voldemort avec une politesse soigneusement travaillée.

Hermione vit Tonks se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Remus alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, et elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Dumbledore est vraiment trop mystérieux pour son bien, fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

– Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? commenta Voldemort. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du vieux fou présent n'a été capable de me reconnaitre. Aime-t-il donc tellement tout diriger qu'il ne leur a pas dit qui je suis ?

– Je suis quasiment certain qu'ils connaissent le nom Tom Riddle, répondit Hermione. Mais il n'a pas dû considérer important de leur montrer à quoi tu pouvais ressembler jeune… La seule qui pourrait potentiellement te reconnaitre est Minerva, mais elle est en charge de Poudlard ce soir vu que Dumbledore est ici…

Cela fit rire Voldemort, et Hermione eut soudain envie d'aller se coucher. Elle ne pouvait le supporter trop longtemps lorsqu'il était d'aussi bonne humeur.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-elle.

– Potter et moi allons vivre une éternité ensemble Hermione, répondit Voldemort. Une éternité. Il faut bien qu'il y ait au moins un semblant d'entente entre nous.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si la remise des baguettes de ses parents était une contrepartie suffisante après avoir utilisé le nom de sa mère comme faux nom de famille. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort était un expert des relations sociales sincères.

– Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, pointa Hermione.

– Tu sais très bien Hermione que je vais exiger qu'il vive éternellement en échange de mon aide pour les sources. Je vais vivre une éternité avec Potter, la personne la plus insupportable que ce monde ait portée, et il a une capacité de nuisance hors du commun.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

– Comment comptes-tu entériner cet accord ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Un serment inviolable n'a plus aucune valeur entre nous.

Cela sembla significativement amoindrir la bonne humeur de Voldemort.

– Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un rituel de fraternité, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry n'allait décidément pas aimer cela.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	43. Chapter 42

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Si je nommais mes chapitres, j'aurais pu appeler celui-ci « L'interlude Malefoy »…

Pour information il reste environ un dizaine de chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 42 –** Juillet – Août 1997

Lorsque Drago Malefoy sortit de la cheminée donnant dans le petit salon du manoir familial il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol de terreur. Il était dans une très mauvaise situation. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir de façon aussi peu convenable à l'anniversaire de Potter ? Il allait se faire tuer. Il était certain qu'il allait se faire tuer. Le seigneur des ténèbres allait l'achever dès qu'il aurait une minute.

– Drago ? Tout va bien ?

Drago se tourna brusquement vers sa mère qui était visiblement dans le petit salon, et sa panique augmenta encore plus. Ce n'était pas simplement lui qui allait mourir. C'était tout sa famille qui allait se faire tuer. Sa mère et son père avec lui. Quoique… peut-être y avait-il un espoir que son père s'en sorte. Il était proche du seigneur des ténèbres après tout, et bien placé au ministère…

– Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Le ton autoritaire de son père fit sursauter Drago, et il se rendit alors compte que son père et sa mère l'entouraient maintenant. Ils avaient dû être en train de discuter ensemble dans le petit salon avant qu'il n'arrive, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

– Que se passe-t-il fils ? demanda Lucius. Il est arrivé quelque chose durant l'anniversaire de… Harry Potter ?

Le nom du prétendu sauveur du monde sorcier était prononcé avec un dédain évident. Mais ce fut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère qui poussa finalement Drago à répondre.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres était là, fit-il.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de sa mère, et même son père sembla perdre un instant de sa superbe.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres a attaqué la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry Potter ? demanda Lucius.

– Non, répondit Drago d'une voix blanche. Il a… il…

Mais il ne pouvait le dire.

– Drago, nous t'avons tout de même appris à t'exprimer mieux que cela.

– Lucius, laisser lui le temps, intervint sa mère.

– Drago a 17 ans Cissa, répondit son père. Il a l'âge de ne plus avoir besoin que tu le maternes.

C'était dit avec cette touche de tendresse que son père utilisait toujours pour parler à sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient en privé.

– N'est-ce pas Drago ? continua son père.

Et comme toujours Drago se sentit presque submergé par cette envie de rendre son père fier de lui. Et sa mère aussi.

– Il s'est fait passer pour le petit ami de Granger, lâcha-t-il.

– Granger ? releva son père. La sang-de-bourbe de Potter ?

– Et je l'ai reconnu, ce qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas parce qu'il faisait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas, continua Drago dans un flot de paroles qu'il ne parvenait plus à arrêter. Et je crois que j'ai mal réagi père. Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il était là, et avec Granger surtout, et ensuite Granger a voulu aller le présenter à Potter et je n'ai pas réussi à faire comme si tout était normal… parce que ce n'était pas normal ! Granger m'a dit de ne rien faire de stupide, comme si elle savait qui il était, ce qui est impossible, et Blaise m'a posé des milliers de questions…

– Tu n'as rien dis au jeune Zabini Drago ? l'interrompit son père.

Maintenant il pouvait même deviner son inquiétude sur son visage à lui, et Drago se sentit comme le pire des fils, celui qui ne faisait qu'échouer ses missions, que décevoir ses parents.

– Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit Drago. J'ai simplement dis que je ne me sentais pas bien. Je suis parti après qu' _il_ soit parti, je ne voulais pas m'éclipser trop tôt et soulever des questions…

– Es-tu sûr que c'était lui Drago ? demanda sa mère. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre.

– C'était lui, répondit Drago. Il semblait être à peine plus âgé que moi mais c'était _lui_.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils à son père, et Drago ne pouvait que le comprendre, parce que cette situation ne faisait aucun sens. Parce qu'il y avait eu Dumbledore à cette soirée, et que celui-ci savait forcement à quoi le seigneur des ténèbres devait ressembler ! À moins qu'il ne le sache pas ? À moins que personne ne le sache à part les mangemorts ? Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer l'étrange assurance de Granger ? Et puis soudain il se rappela d'autre chose.

– Et il a embrassé Granger ! s'écria-t-il. Avant de partir il a embrassé Granger !

Son père semblait maintenant de plus en plus sceptique, et Drago nota que sa mère avait discrètement sorti sa baguette, comme si elle pensait qu'il était sous l'effet d'un quelconque sortilège.

– Calme toi mon chéri, fit sa mère. Il doit y avoir une explication, peut-être le seigneur des ténèbres voulait-il tenter de connaitre les secrets de Potter sans attirer l'attention ?

Cela faisait du sens, mais en même temps cela ne concordait pas vraiment. Drago avait eu l'impression que Granger savait vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais si elle savait vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, que faisait-elle avec le seigneur des ténèbres en premier lieu ?

– Mais... Mais…

– Toujours aussi éloquent à ce que je vois.

Les trois Malefoy se tournèrent brusquement vers la voix appartenant à la seule personne qui pouvait apparaitre dans leur manoir sans que cela n'alerte immédiatement ses occupants. Et une fois de plus Drago crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le seigneur de ténèbres était là, toujours sous l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait quitté l'anniversaire de Potter il y avait une demi-heure de cela, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins intimidant.

– Que puis-je pour vous maître ? demanda immédiatement Lucius Malefoy en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Sa mère s'inclina aussi, mais Drago lui se laissa carrément tomber à genoux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas aussi jeune. Pas de façon aussi stupide.

– Pardonnez-moi maître, fit-il.

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire et cela glaça le sang de Drago. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce qui se passait ce soir n'était absolument pas normal. Il sentit sa mère lui agripper le bras et le faire se reculer, alors que son père se positionnait légèrement devant lui.

– Lâche donc ton fils ma chère Narcissa, fit le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est à lui que je viens parler, entre autres.

– Maître… commença Lucius.

– Respire Lucius, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne compte tuer aucun d'entre vous ce soir, c'est une trop belle journée pour cela.

Et Drago se rendit compte avec stupeur que le seigneur des ténèbres semblait être d'une inexplicable bonne humeur. Ce qui faisait encore moins de sens. Pourquoi serait-il content après avoir passé plusieurs heures à prétendre être le petit-ami de Granger ?

– Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de cela autour d'un verre dans ce cas ? proposa Narcissa d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant.

– Volontiers, accepta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il fit un rapide geste de la main et l'instant d'après il avait retrouvé l'apparence que Drago lui avait vu plusieurs fois, celle qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait une trentaine d'années, alors que Drago se doutait qu'il devait surement être plus âgé que cela.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres s'installa élégamment dans un fauteuil, et ses parents s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui, laissant Drago prendre le dernier fauteuil face à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que ma famille peut faire pour vous, maître ? demanda son père alors que sa mère passait rapidement commande à l'un de leurs elfes.

Le regard rouge du seigneur des ténèbres se porta sur son père et Drago fut infiniment reconnaissant à ce dernier de détourner, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'attention de lui.

– Garder pour elle ce que le jeune Drago a vu ce soir, répondit Lord Voldemort.

Et de nouveaux le regard rouge sembla transpercer Drago, alors que celui-ci restait figé dans son fauteuil.

– Quelle garantie souhaitez-vous maître ? demanda Lucius.

– Un serment inviolable bien sûr, répondit le seigneur des ténèbres tout en gardant son attention concentrée sur Drago. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir deux trois choses. Dis-moi jeune Drago, que penses-tu de Potter, Granger et leurs acolytes roux ?

Drago eut du mal à ne serait-ce que déglutir. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour être proche du quatuor, et plus particulièrement de Potter cette année. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé s'approcher, le laissant toujours dans l'ombre.

– Je… Je ne sais pas maître, balbutia-t-il. Ils… ils sont l'image même de Gryffondor et…

Le seigneur des ténèbres l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps Drago, fit-il d'une voix lente. Comporte-toi en homme et réponds honnêtement à ma question. Que penses-tu du quatuor ?

Un coup d'œil furtif vers son père lui renvoya son visage tendu et Drago se força à reprendre contrôle de lui-même. Il était un Malefoy par Merlin, et il n'avait déjà que trop déçu ses parents. Drago déglutit une dernière fois, et tenta de faire abstraction du regard rouge qui lui donnait envie de se terrer sous terre toute dignité envolée.

– Ils ont beaucoup d'influence à l'intérieur de Poudlard, fit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils ont mis en place leur club d'aide aux devoirs avec des arrières pensées, mais il leur a en tout cas permis de faire en sorte que la grande majorité des élèves éprouvent au moins une vague forme de reconnaissance envers eux, si ce n'est du respect et de l'admiration.

– Est-ce que tu éprouves ? demanda immédiatement le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago hésita un infime instant, mais le seigneur des ténèbres avait explicitement demandé une réponse honnête.

– Je dois avouer que oui maître. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire quelques duels contre chacun d'entre eux, et je ne pense pas les avoir inquiétés une seule fois, même Ginny Weasley qui a un an de moins. Je sais qu'ils ont des notes excellentes aussi, même s'ils ne donnent jamais l'impression de suivre. Sauf Granger qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre de temps en temps à certaines questions des professeurs.

– Vraiment ? demanda Voldemort avec une expression amusée plus qu'étrange. Elle prend la peine de répondre aux questions?

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéressait autant à Granger ?

– Euh… oui ? répondit Drago. Rarement, mais lorsqu'elle répond, c'est généralement pour citer des théorèmes que personne ne connait, y compris parfois les professeurs. Et cela fait des années que je ne l'ai jamais vu louper un seul sortilège pratique, ni elle, ni les autres. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas des adversaires aussi faibles que ce que leur âge pourrait laisser paraitre.

Drago remarqua alors que son père avant blanchi, et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire l'éloge des ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Mon fils exagère surement maître, fit d'ailleurs Lucius. Il est encore jeune et ne se rends pas compte de la puissance que peut atteindre un sorcier dans la force de l'âge.

– Je pense au contraire que son estimation est plutôt réaliste Lucius.

Le visage de son père refléta un instant l'étonnement, alors que Drago recommençait à respirer, quoique difficilement.

– Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ces enfants pourraient poser problème ? demanda prudemment son père.

Le seigneur des ténèbres réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre à Lucius.

– Ils posent déjà problème Lucius. Depuis longtemps.

Lucius sembla surpris que le seigneur des ténèbres réponde, et son regard devint légèrement incertain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de se retenir.

– Pose tes questions Lucius, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres. Vu ce qui se passe actuellement, il est temps que je te mette dans la confidence de deux trois petites choses.

– J'en serai honoré maître, mais est-il indispensable que mon fils et ma femme restent ?

Un sourire que Drago ne put que qualifier de carnassier apparut sur le visage du seigneur des ténèbres.

– Pourquoi ne pas laisser à ton fils l'opportunité de choisir Lucius ? demanda-t-il. Qu'en dis-tu jeune Drago ? As-tu envie de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir ? As-tu envie de compter pour quelque chose dans le monde à venir ? Ou souhaites tu plutôt vivre toute ta vie dans l'ombre et l'ignorance ?

Comme si cela lui laissait le choix. Son père s'agita légèrement, mais Drago savait qu'il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de le sortir de cette conversation, et il était d'ailleurs étonné que Lord Voldemort ne l'ai pas torturé pour ses interventions. Sa mère elle sembla sur le point d'intervenir, mais un seul regard du seigneur des ténèbres l'arrêta.

Voulait-il savoir ? Oui, mais pas au point de sacrifier sa vie pour cela. Voulait-il rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de question sur ce sujet, ne serait-ce que pour sa famille. Et maintenant… s'il répondait non ce serait la disgrâce des Malefoy.

– Mon plus cher désir est d'œuvrer pour vous maître, répondit-il, de la façon qui vous semblera la plus judicieuse.

Le sourire du seigneur des ténèbres se fit moins agressif, et Drago eut l'étrange impression d'avoir réussi un test sans vraiment savoir par quel miracle il avait pu s'en sortir.

– Mon informatrice avait raison semble-t-il, cela devrait être possible de faire quelque chose d'utile de ton fils dans le futur Lucius, commenta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Et étrangement Drago ressentit une intense fierté. La remarque du seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas vraiment positive, mais c'était tout de même une sorte de reconnaissance de sa valeur, plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet homme surpuissant lui accorde un jour.

– Ma chère Narcissa, j'imagine que tu préfèreras toi aussi rester puisque ton précieux fils reste ?

– Effectivement maître, répondit sa mère avec grâce.

– Je vais vous faire prêter serment dès maintenant dans ce cas.

Il y eut divers murmures de consentement, et quelques secondes plus tard Drago tenait entre ses mains un parchemin qui détaillait le serment qu'il devait prêter. Un serment avec des conséquences plus que drastiques s'il tentait délibérément de le contourner. Mais aucun des Malefoy ne protesta bien sûr, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et commença l'incantation du serment inviolable. Immédiatement, Drago Malefoy poussa un cri de surprise, sa chevalière s'étant soudainement mise à chauffer. L'attention du seigneur des ténèbres fut soudainement sur lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– R… rien maître, répondit Drago. C'est… C'est ma chevalière qui a réagi étrangement, je m'excuse pour ma réaction.

– Montre, ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago Malefoy tendit avec reluctance sa main droite, certain qu'il venait une fois de plus de s'afficher pour rien. La baguette du seigneur des ténèbres s'agita au-dessus de sa main, et Drago le vit froncer les sourcils un moment, avant de finalement, au plus grand étonnement de tous, lever les yeux au ciel.

– Cela ne se reproduira plus, annonça-t-il.

Puis il reprit le serment, et cette fois-ci il n'y eut pas d'interruption, et la pièce se remplit un instant d'une lumière vive lorsque celui-ci fut scellé.

– Maintenant tes questions Lucius. Tant que je suis d'humeur à y répondre…

– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre en quoi Potter et sa clique posent problème aujourd'hui maître, fit Lucius. Ils n'ont aucune influence sur la politique, et ils ne sont même pas encore sortis de Poudlard.

– Ah, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Potter a de l'influence politique, répondit Lord Voldemort. Sauf qu'il n'utilise pas son vrai nom bien sûr.

– Il utilise un proxy ? demanda Lucius.

– Une façade plutôt, étant donné qu'il agit lui-même. Et il fait partie de ton Magenmagot Lucius.

Drago nota que son père n'avait jamais été aussi troublé.

– Qui est-ce maître ? demanda-t-il. Il y a eu quelques nouveaux ces derniers mois, mais aucun ne correspond.

– Alistair Jones.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu son père parler de ce sorcier comme étant un pénible opposant politique.

– Pourquoi nous avoir interdit de faire quoi que ce soit de drastique contre lui alors maître ? demanda Lucius. Et pourquoi avoir demandé à tous les mangemorts de ne surtout pas tuer Potter ?

– Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils soient capables de tuer Potter, répondit Voldemort avec une pointe d'irritation.

– Potter ne peut décemment s'opposer à vos meilleurs mangemorts, réagit Lucius.

– Remets-tu en cause mon jugement Lucius ? répondit Lord Voldemort d'une voix soudainement froide.

Son père s'excusa immédiatement, et la bonne humeur du seigneur des ténèbres sembla revenir.

– Potter est surement le deuxième meilleur duelliste du Royaume-Uni, après moi bien sûr, mais avant Dumbledore. Et sa clique comme tu les appelles n'en est pas moins capable de faire mordre la poussière à mes mangemorts. Tu as toi-même vu comment Hermione Granger a dominé Bella au nouvel an dernier.

Il fallut quelques secondes à son père pour réagir.

– Hélène est Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il. Mais comment…

– Et ce n'est même pas la meilleure du lot, continua Voldemort. Elle connait une quantité incroyable de sortilèges, mais elle n'aime pas se battre en duel, et elle est loin d'avoir l'aisance de Potter.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Potter et ses amis étaient bons, il l'avait lui-même avoué, mais ils ne pouvaient être si bons que cela… Bellatrix Lestrange était la deuxième personne la plus effrayante au monde, c'était tout simplement impossible d'imaginer Granger la battre en duel…

– Pourquoi est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe de Potter s'est alliée avec vous maître ? demanda Lucius. Cela ne fait aucun sens.

Drago se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, ne voulant perdre aucune miette de la réponse du seigneur des ténèbres. Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui ne faisaient toujours pas de sens. Parce que s'il n'avait pas halluciné ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire de Potter, et si Granger s'était effectivement alliée avec le seigneur des ténèbres, dans ce cas elle savait vraiment qui était Tom Evans. Et si elle avait tenté de contredire les dires du seigneur des ténèbres concernant le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Lord Voldemort et Granger.

– Ah… enfin une bonne question, répondit Voldemort. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir aider Potter, Granger et leurs amis à résoudre l'un de leurs petits problèmes, qui a plus d'importance pour eux que tout le reste, y compris Dumbledore et la guerre.

Et maintenant Drago avait envie de savoir quel était le problème en question. Mais il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour poser la question. Il était clair que cette conversation était entre le seigneur des ténèbres et son père, et il en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant. Ce dernier savait bien mieux que lui quelles questions étaient acceptables.

– Mais dans ce cas maître, pourquoi ne pas tenter de les éliminer ? Même les meilleurs sorciers peuvent tomber dans un piège.

Cette question par exemple, Drago n'aurait pas osé la poser, mais c'était visiblement celle qu'attendait le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Parce ce que je dois avouer à mon plus grand regret, Lucius, qu'ils ont les moyens concrets de réduire à néant notre mouvement. Pas moi bien sûr, mais ils peuvent sans problème mettre le pays à feu et à sang. Ils sont donc intouchables pour le moment.

Sa mère porta sa main devant sa bouche dans un geste d'effroi alors que Drago tentait d'assimiler ce que le seigneur des ténèbres venait de dire. Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley étaient effectivement bien plus que ce qu'ils ne laissaient paraître.

– Qui est au courant de cette situation maître ? demanda alors Lucius.

– Très peu de personnes. Le quatuor bien sûr. Les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Le vieux fou. Et Severus dans une certaine mesure.

– Severus ? s'étonna son père. Mais…

– Je ne reviens pas sur ce que je t'ai dit il y a un moment Lucius, je ne fais plus confiance à Severus. Mais il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de savoir qu'il a un jour surpris Potter, Granger et leurs amis dans mon bureau sans qu'il ne sache quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni ne puisse en parler le moins du monde. J'ose espérer que tu t'estimes heureux Lucius des clauses de votre serment inviolable.

Et effectivement son père avait presque l'air soulagé, et Drago se demanda à quel point les clauses contraignant son parrain étaient sévères.

– Je vous en suis très reconnaissant maître. Comment pouvons-nous vous être utiles dans cette situation ? demanda Lucius.

– Dans les mois qui viennent eux et moi allons négocier un accord, qui me permettra de prendre le pouvoir. Mais cet accord comportera des contreparties… probablement leur présence dans le futur gouvernement. Lucius, je veux savoir qui parmi les mangemorts sera prêt à accepter cela, et jeune Drago je veux la même analyse concernant tes camarades de classe. Ceux qui se montreront gênants n'auront guère de place dans ce que je vais mettre en place. Au-delà de cela, comportez-vous comme si vous ne saviez pas.

Drago et son père donnèrent avec empressement leur accord, et le seigneur des ténèbres se leva. Tous se levèrent à sa suite.

– Ne te leurre pas Lucius, fit le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu as vu à quel point Hélène peut être dangereuse. Les quatre sont comme cela. Et si vous n'avez guère besoin d'en savoir plus que cela, ne les sous-estimez pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de les considérer comme totalement humains.

Il transplana ensuite sur ses paroles énigmatiques, laissant les trois Malefoy échanger un regard incertain. C'est à ce moment que Drago réalisa que sa mission de l'année dernière était une complète farce puisque Potter et le seigneur des ténèbres étaient visiblement en contact depuis bien plus longtemps que cela, et il laissa échapper un grognement fort peu élégant qui lui attira un regard scandalisé de ses deux parents.

oOoOoOo

– Un rituel de fraternité ? Il est sérieux ? s'exclama Harry.

C'était le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Harry, le quatuor ayant décidé qu'il était hors de question que le passage de Voldemort à la soirée les empêche de célébrer cela comme il se devait, et ils avaient donc sciemment évité de parler du mage noir jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Et Hermione était restée passer la nuit au Square pour pouvoir en discuter avec ses amis le lendemain.

– Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, fit Ron. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse lui garantir que tu n'utiliseras pas ton influence auprès de la Mort pour le tuer.

– Mais faire un rituel de fraternité ? Avec moi ? fit Harry. C'est vraiment radical. Avec l'Horcruxe qui nous lie déjà, ce sera quasiment impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Et si jamais nous nous ratons sur une quelconque condition…

– Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, compléta Ginny. Mais nous sommes quatre, cinq si nous comptons Dumbledore, à pouvoir nous assurer que les conditions nous conviennent. Voldemort lui sera seul… nous avons plus de chances d'avoir l'avantage que lui.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers elle.

– Tu as conscience n'est-ce pas qu'il y a un risque que Voldemort ait un accès direct à mon esprit ? Tout le temps ? Y compris lorsque nous sommes ensembles ? demanda Harry.

Ginny grimaça visiblement.

– Je connais le risque, mais Hermione va nous trouver quelque chose non ? fit Ginny.

– Si ce n'est pas moi, il n'y a pas de doutes en tout cas que Voldemort va tenter de trouver quelque chose. Il a surement encore moins envie que toi Harry que tu sois dans sa tête.

– J'imagine que cela rendra votre vie sexuelle à tous soit inexistante, soit vraiment très étrange, intervint Ron.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione lui lancèrent tous les trois un regard dégouté.

– Sérieusement ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

– Estime-toi heureuse, répondit Ron, j'aurais pu rentrer beaucoup plus dans les détails.

– Non merci, répondit Harry. Il m'a suffi d'une fois pour ne pas avoir envie de revoir Voldemort et Hermione coucher ensemble.

– Pardon ? fit Hermione.

Mais très rapidement elle se rappela de la nuit où Harry avait appris qu'elle était avec Voldemort, et au fait qu'il avait dit qu'il l'avait simplement vue dormir avec Voldemort, ce qui était certainement un mensonge puisqu'il ne pouvait voir que par les yeux de Voldemort.

– Je ne veux pas savoir, fit-elle finalement d'un ton définitif.

Mais les regards de Ginny et Ron prouvaient que eux avaient envie de savoir.

– L'important maintenant c'est que nous commencions les négociations, fit Harry en détournant heureusement la conversation. J'imagine que les détails se règleront au fur et à mesure…

– Voldemort a dit pas avant septembre, indiqua Hermione. Soi-disant il a trop de travail en ce moment avec la session d'été du Magenmagot.

– Il n'a pas tort, fit Ron. Et puis c'est plus compliqué pour nous de bouger facilement l'été, étant donné que ni mes parents, ni Sirius et Remus ne savent qui nous sommes vraiment, et qu'ils ont toujours peur que le grand méchant Voldemort nous attaque si on sort dehors.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir qu'ils sachent ceci-dit, intervint Ginny. Imagine la crise de nerf de maman…

Hermione eut un instant la vision de Molly Weasley leur hurlant dessus et elle en frissonna presque.

– Bon, on va donc considérer que nous nous occuperons du problème Voldemort à la rentrée, fit Harry. Il faudra que je glisse un mot de cela à Dumbledore la prochaine fois que je le croise, mais j'imagine qu'il va de toute façon rapidement venir nous poser des questions sur pourquoi Voldie était à mon anniversaire. La prochaine séance du Magenmagot est dans deux jours, et il n'y a rien de critique à l'agenda, alors je vous propose d'arrêter de nous casser la tête, et d'aller jouer au Quidditch.

– Je suis pour ! fit Ron. Je vais proposer à Sirius, Remus et Tonks ?

Si Tonks ne vivait pas officiellement au Square Grimmaurd, elle y passait cependant une bonne partie de son temps.

– Oui, fit Ginny. Et moi je vais passer un petit coup de cheminée au Terrier. Avec un peu de chance, Bill, Fred et George voudront se joindre.

C'est ainsi que moins d'une heure plus tard, Hermione se retrouva dans le jardin du square Grimmaurd, avachie sur une chaise particulièrement confortable, en train de suivre des yeux le match improvisé qui avait lieu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Remus sembla abandonner la partie et conjura une chaise juste à côté de la sienne.

– Tu ne souhaites pas jouer avec eux Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

– Surement pas, répondit Hermione. Je déteste voler, et Harry et Ginny sont des dangers ambulants. Sans compter Sirius, Fred et George.

Cela fit rire Remus.

– Tonks a trouvé ton ami Tom est très sympathique, fit alors Remus.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec regard surpris.

– Mais pas vous, releva-t-elle.

Remus eut immédiatement l'air gêné.

– Si, si, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. C'est un jeune homme très poli.

Hermione fit un geste de la main apaisant.

– Vous avez le droit de ne pas le trouver sympathique, il est loin d'être parfait, fit-elle. Mais par contre j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

Elle aimerait surtout bien savoir ce que Voldemort avait bien pu raconter à Remus et Tonks en son absence.

– Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Remus en ayant l'air encore plus mal à l'aise. C'est stupide, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, mais c'est surement que c'est simplement bizarre pour un vieil homme comme moi de vous voir grandir.

– Vous êtes encore jeune Remus, répondit Hermione. 37 ans ce n'est pas beaucoup, même pour un loup-garou. Et attendez… vous voulez dire que vous n'aimez pas l'odeur de Tom ?

Remus Lupin sembla très gêné.

– Oui, finit-il par dire. Enfin non, c'est plus complexe que cela. C'est plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de lui qui semble crier qu'il est dangereux.

Hermione éclata de rire à la plus grande stupéfaction de Remus.

– Il l'est, fit-elle ensuite avec sérieux.

– Pas simplement un peu mystérieux, vraiment dangereux, précisa Remus.

– C'est le cas.

– Est-ce que c'est un mangemort ? demanda immédiatement Remus. Te fait-il du chantage ? Il faut alerter Albus dans ce cas, il devrait pouvoir te protéger.

Hermione lui fit un sourire amusé avant de se dire que Dumbledore était vraiment trop secret vis-à-vis de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'elle avait potentiellement ici l'occasion de lui forcer un peu la main.

– Le Professeur Dumbledore sait parfaitement qui est Tom, et ce qu'il faisait à l'anniversaire de Harry, répondit-elle. Il refuse simplement d'en parler à l'Ordre.

Remus sembla contrarié et Hermione se sentit touchée par son inquiétude pour elle.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	44. Chapter 43

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 43 –** Septembre 1997

– Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de prendre le Poudlard Express pour notre septième année, fit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la banquette.

– Parce que c'est notre dernière année ? demanda Neville.

Il était encore en train d'essayer désespérément de faire rentrer sa malle dans les portes bagages et Hermione finit par craquer et lancer un sortilège d'allègement dessus.

– Oh, merci Hermione, fit Neville avec un soulagement évident.

– Non, non, répondit Harry. Parce que c'est la première fois que Hermione, Ron et moi faisons notre septième année. Nous n'avions pas pu la faire la dernière fois parce que Voldemort était au pouvoir.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Neville.

Neville savait maintenant presque tout de leur ancienne vie. Même après leur avoir proposé son aide, il avait mis du temps à digérer l'idée qu'ils soient des voyageurs temporels, à moins que ce ne soit leur alliance avec Voldemort. Mais ensuite il était revenu vers eux avec des questions, puis d'autres questions, puis tout simplement une réelle curiosité envers ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il avait fini au fur et à mesure par leur faire complétement confiance, acceptant même le fait que leur alliance avec Voldemort était surement la meilleure chose à faire.

Luna, elle, n'avait pas vraiment voulu savoir les détails. Elle soutenait que parler d'un futur révolu n'amenait pas grand-chose, et qu'elle préférait vivre au jour le jour les bons moments plutôt que de passer sa vie à potentiellement les attendre pour ne jamais les voir se réaliser.

– Vous me prêterez vos cours hein ? fit Ginny en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

– Bien sûr, confirma Hermione.

Ils avaient convenu pendant l'été que même si Ginny suivrait les cours de sixième année, ils l'aideraient à se préparer à passer ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année avec eux, Ginny ne voulant en aucun cas rester la seule du quatuor à Poudlard l'année d'après.

– Est-ce que tu pourras remercier ton petit ami Hermione ? fit Luna. Il m'a prêté le deuxième traité d'Empédocle tu sais, et c'est vraiment intéressant.

– Il y a un deuxième traité ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela. Puis elle plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

– Comment est-ce que Voldemort a su pour ton talent d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis certaine de ne jamais lui en avoir parlé.

– Désolée, c'est moi, fit Luna avec une légère grimace. Il s'est rendu compte que je l'avais reconnu lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, et en quelques questions il a vite compris… Tu voudras lire ce deuxième traité ?

– Avec plaisir, accepta Hermione. Je lui rendrai ensuite.

Hermione était toujours plus ou moins furieuse contre Voldemort. L'annonce de celui-ci comme quoi il était son petit ami à l'anniversaire de Harry avait provoqué un raz-de-marée de questions à propos de Tom Evans dans les jours qui avaient suivi dont Hermione se serait bien passée. En plus du fait que Voldemort avait continué à être d'une insupportable bonne humeur durant tout le mois d'août. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de le revoir régulièrement.

– Attendez, attendez, intervint Neville. Le petit ami d'Hermione ? Tom Evans ? Tom Evans c'est Voldemort ? Et Voldemort est le petit ami de Hermione ?

– Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, grommela Hermione.

– J'admets que considérer Voldemort comme son petit ami est une notion ridicule, intervint Ginny, mais tu ne peux pas nier que vous êtes plus ou moins ensemble.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

–Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Neville que Tom Evans était infesté d'Oniroles, fit Luna.

– Et j'étais censé comprendre que Tom Evans était Voldemort ? Parce qu'il était infesté d'Oniroles ? s'écria Neville d'un ton outré.

Luna haussa simplement les épaules et continua à lire la dernière édition du chicaneur, alors que Neville semblait fulminer sur place.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tom Evans, Neville ? demanda Ron.

Cela sembla rendre Neville encore plus furieux, avant qu'il ne lève les bras au ciel dans un geste de reddition.

– Il ne m'a rien fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Neville. C'est juste que je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir pensé un seul instant que cela puisse être lui. Nous avons discuté ensemble quelques minutes et je l'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique…

Il semblait légèrement sous le choc et Ginny lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

– Ne t'en fais pas Neville, fit-elle. Il est absolument impossible de ne pas trouver Voldemort charmant s'il a décidé de l'être. Il faut juste se rappeler que ce n'est qu'une façade et qu'il est en réalité très loin d'être charmant. Sauf peut-être avec Hermione ?

– La moitié de nos discussions se finissent par un échange de sortilèges tellement il est horripilant, statua Hermione. Les négociations que nous allons devoir mener avec lui vont être épuisantes…

Neville sembla se rappeler alors que Hermione avait à moitié avoué qu'elle était avec Voldemort et blanchit visiblement.

– Ne t'en fait pas Neville, intervint Luna. Leurs signatures magiques s'accordent très bien l'une à l'autre, et ce genre de choses ne trompent pas.

Son commentaire lui valut cinq regards dubitatifs, avant que Ron n'éclate de rire.

– Non, non non, fit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Je refuse de croire cela.

– J'aurais essayé, commenta Luna avec un léger sourire. Pauvre Neville, il va devoir se faire à l'idée sans même avoir d'excuse plausible à laquelle se rattacher…

– Plausible, répéta Hermione pince-sans-rire.

– Neville, si l'idée de Hermione et Voldemort ensemble te donne envie de vomir, essaye au moins de sortir du compartiment avant, commenta Ginny.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, et décida d'ignorer complétement le sujet en se plongeant dans un livre de botanique.

oOoOoOo

– Nous allons avoir besoin de créer une équipe de recherche.

Hermione releva la tête et posa un regard interrogateur sur Voldemort. C'était le soir du premier lundi de l'année scolaire, et Hermione était déjà de retour chez Voldemort. Mais c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle savait que à partir du week-end prochain ils allaient commencer les négociations, et qu'elle aurait beaucoup moins de temps seule à seule avec Voldemort. Et si il y avait quelques années de cela cette pensée l'aurait effrayée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait accepté que sa relation avec Voldemort durerait le temps qu'elle durerait, et qu'elle en profiterait autant qu'elle le pourrait en attendant.

– Une équipe de recherche ? demanda-t-elle.

– Nous allons commencer les négociations le week-end prochain, et tu peux être certaine que nous allons en avoir pour de longs moments avant de trouver un accord convenable. Ce sera tout autant de temps passé à ne pas s'occuper du problème de la source. Ni de ton côté, ni de mon côté. À moins que vous arrêtiez complètement ces stupides cours de défense et que tu utilises ce temps là pour continuer les recherches.

Hermione poussa un soupir avant de poser sa plume sur la table devant elle, se tournant finalement complètement vers Voldemort, essayant de sonder son expression. Ses yeux rouges étaient sérieux et Hermione se sentit soudainement très lasse. Il allait leur falloir des mois pour avoir un accord tenant la route. Parce que Voldemort ne leur ferait pas la moindre concession.

– Je n'abandonnerai pas les cours de défense, affirma Hermione.

– Alors il nous faut une équipe de recherche.

– Mais qui ? demanda-t-elle. J'aurais bien proposé Ginny, mais elle sera tout aussi prise par les négociations que nous.

– Barty, fit Voldemort.

Il avait déjà réfléchi au sujet, c'était évident. Barty serait parfait pour la partie runique de ce qu'elle savait du mangemort.

– Je n'aurais pas cru que tu accepterais de partager ce travail avec qui que ce soit, répondit Hermione.

– Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit serait en mesure d'exécuter ce rituel sans notre aide, fit Voldemort.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif.

– Et puis Barty sera sous serment de ne rien révéler évidement, ajouta Voldemort.

– Evidement, répéta Hermione. Ce sera donc le premier de tes mangemorts à en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passe…

– Pas vraiment. Les Malefoy sont déjà au courant.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle n'imaginait pas du tout Voldemort révéler quoi que ce soit à ses mangemorts, préférant les garder dans l'ombre comme Dumbledore le faisait avec son Ordre. Elle le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer plusieurs fois le parallèle, qui avait tendance à le mettre de bien mauvaise humeur.

– Pas des sources. De la partie politique. Et du fait que nous allons tenter de trouver un accord. Lucius devait être mis au courant à un moment, et j'ai fini par suivre ton conseil de ne plus considérer mini-Lucius comme un bon à rien. Tu te doutes bien qu'ils sont aussi sous serment.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Hermione. Elle n'imaginait pas Voldemort mettre en place un serment avec des conséquences béguines pour les Malefoy s'ils tentaient de le contourner. Hors un tel type de serment aurait dû déclencher les protections sur la chevalière de Drago pour l'en soustraire.

– Intéressant sortilège d'ailleurs, fit Voldemort. Bien dissimulé. Mais pas très complexe à enlever une fois que le jeune Malefoy a attiré mon attention dessus.

– Drago ? Il n'était pas au courant pourtant.

– Bien sûr que non. Il n'a juste pas pu s'empêcher de glapir de douleur lorsque ton sortilège a tenté de bloquer mon serment.

Hermione eut une légère grimace. Ce sortilège n'avait donc servi absolument à rien. Mais cela expliquait au moins pourquoi Drago Malefoy les avait royalement ignorés tous les quatre en ce début d'année alors qu'il avait passé toute sa sixième année à essayer désespérément de les approcher.

– Mais Barty ne sera pas suffisant, loin de là, reprit Voldemort. Nous avons beau avoir tracé les grandes lignes du rituel, il n'en reste pas moins des centaines d'heures de travail pour tout finaliser. Je peux trouver quelqu'un pour l'arithmancie, mais il faut aussi quelqu'un qui puisse coordonner tout le monde, ainsi qu'une certaine expertise en plantes et en créatures magique puisque cette solution absurde avec le Ronflak Cornu semble fonctionner. Et un maître des potions ne serait pas de trop.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas qui…

Voldemort lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

– Trouve, répondit-il. Sinon nous allons perdre beaucoup trop de temps.

– Je vais y réfléchir, fit Hermione à contrecœur.

– Il faut que ce soit réglé d'ici la fin de la semaine, fit Voldemort. Je veux les noms vendredi, pour que nous puissions lancer tout cela le samedi matin, avant le début des négociations.

Hermione acquiesça, sans pour autant n'avoir aucune idée satisfaisante de qui proposer. Elle nota cependant que Voldemort lui faisait visiblement suffisamment confiance pour trouver plus de la moitié de l'équipe de recherche.

oOoOoOo

– Albus, est-ce que vous auriez un moment ? demanda Sirius d'une voix ferme.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire… fit Remus à mi-voix.

Mais son ami – son meilleur ami – ne l'écouta pas, et se dirigea résolument vers Dumbledore alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir après une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix au cours de laquelle, comme d'habitude, pas grand-chose ne s'était passé. Depuis quelques mois Albus Dumbledore ne leur donnait même plus vraiment de tâches à réaliser…

– Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelques minutes Sirius, répondit Albus Dumbledore. C'est à quel sujet ?

Sirius l'entraina dans l'un des salons du Square Grimmaurd pour éviter les potentielles oreilles indiscrètes des membres de l'Ordre qui mettaient du temps à partir.

– Remus m'a dit que le petit ami d'Hermione était un mangemort, attaqua Sirius.

– Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, rappela Remus d'un ton accusateur.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il regrettait d'avoir parlé de ses soupçons à Sirius. Sa conversation avec la jeune amie de Harry l'avait travaillé tout l'été, et il avait fini par confier ses interrogations à Sirius. Qui avait décidé de confronter Dumbledore aussi rapidement que possible.

– Tu as dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas répondu lorsque tu lui avais demandé s'il était un mangemort, répondit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Albus, et qu'elle a dit que vous saviez parfaitement qui était son petit ami.

– Ah, fit simplement Albus avec un semblant de grimace.

Sa réponse sembla déstabiliser Sirius, alors qu'une expression d'exaspération passa sur le visage du directeur de Poudlard.

– Nous devons faire quelque chose ! se reprit finalement Sirius. Nous ne pouvons accepter que les amis de mon filleul soient en danger ! Savez-vous vraiment ce qui se passe ? Avez-vous fait des recherches sur ce jeune homme Albus ? Evans, c'était le nom de famille de Lily, je m'en souviens très bien.

– J'ai fait des recherches, intervint calmement Remus.

Le regard de Sirius se reporta vivement sur lui. En même temps, s'il l'avait écouté lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du sujet au lieu de se jeter immédiatement sur Dumbledore il le saurait déjà… Tellement typique de Sirius.

– Il n'y a pas de Tom Evans dans les registres du ministère, fit Remus.

– Comment tu sais cela toi ? demanda Sirius.

– J'ai demandé un peu d'aide à Tonks. Je ne voulais pas te parler avant d'avoir au moins confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce jeune homme. Et Tonks, contrairement à toi, n'est pas suffisamment fouinarde pour ne pas m'aider sans avoir toute l'histoire.

L'expression du visage de Sirius se fit encore plus déterminée et il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

– Albus ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il soit judicieux pour moi de vous partager cela, répondit Albus d'un ton paternaliste.

Remus eut presque envie de fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de répondre cela à un Sirius énervé. Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

– Pardon Albus ? s'écria évidement Sirius. Pas judicieux ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ne faisons-nous pas partie de votre précieux Ordre du Phénix ? Cela ne concerne-t-il pas la sureté de nos enfants ? À moins que vous ne nous fassiez pas confiance ? Mais dans ce cas, il sert à quoi votre Ordre du Phénix ? Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une occasion de boire du thé en ce moment, alors que Voldemort est toujours en liberté ! Si vous ne faites pas quelque chose Albus, je vais m'en charger moi-même d'aller débusquer ce mangemort. Et je suis sûr que Remus sera ravi de m'aider !

– Effectivement, confirma Remus.

Il n'avait pas la verve de Sirius, mais il s'était promis après avoir appris la libération de Sirius, et après que celui-ci l'ait accueilli à bras ouverts au Square Grimmaurd, qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais se jeter tout seul la tête la première dans les ennuis.

– Vous devriez nous dire ce que vous savez Albus, ajouta Remus. Parce que nous ne plaisantons pas. Si vous ne dites rien, nous nous débrouillerons par nous-même pour protéger les enfants.

Après tout ils n'avaient pas été des maraudeurs pour rien. Ils devraient être en mesure de débusquer un quelconque mangemort.

– Je vous en prie, Sirius, Remus, ne vous mettez pas à la poursuite de Tom Evans, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour vous, répondit Dumbledore.

Maintenant, même Remus était énervé.

– Là vous êtes insultant Albus, fit Remus d'un ton froid. Je me serais attendu à un peu plus de confiance de votre part, si ce n'est en moi, du moins en Sirius.

– Ce n'est pas en vous que je n'ai pas confiance, répondit Albus. Mais…

– Alors mettez-nous dans la confidence ! exigea Sirius.

– Vous mettre dans la confidence vous mettra en danger, affirma Albus.

– Ne sommes-nous pas déjà en danger ? pointa Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, avant de pousser un soupir.

– Laissez-nous vous aider Albus, fit Remus d'un ton à peine plus doux. Nous ne demandons que cela. Vous semblez porter le monde sur vos épaules depuis quelques mois, sans pour autant pouvoir vous appuyez sur qui que ce soit.

– Vous ne pourrez malheureusement pas m'aider Remus… non, non, laissez-moi continuer, fit Dumbledore en voyant Sirius s'apprêter à de nouveau lâcher une quelconque tirade. Je vais vous parler. Mais il va me falloir un serment de votre part de ne pas divulguer ce que nous allons discuter.

– Quel type de serment ? demanda immédiatement Sirius.

– Un serment inviolable.

Cela figea Sirius et Remus. Que Dumbledore exige cela d'eux était une vexation supplémentaire. Remus était prêt à ravaler sa fierté, mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de Sirius.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'exclama Sirius. Vous…

Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste.

– C'est la seule solution pour moi, fit Dumbledore. Je suis moi-même sous serment de ne pas vous révéler quoi que ce soit sans que vous ne prêtiez à votre tour un serment inviolable.

– Sous serment ? releva Remus d'un ton surpris. Mais de qui ?

Dumbledore tourna son regard perçant vers lui.

– Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux révéler qui m'a mis sous serment, fit-il. Accepterez-vous de prêter serment mes amis ? Je vous assure de vous dire ensuite tout ce que je peux.

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus, avant de hocher brusquement la tête. Puis ils prirent quelques minutes pour prêter serment, le regard visiblement mécontent de Sirius ne quittant pas Dumbledore.

– Très bien Albus, maintenant donnez-nous une seule bonne raison de ne pas nous lancer immédiatement sur la piste de Tom Evans, fit Remus.

– Parce que Tom Evans est Lord Voldemort, répondit Albus Dumbledore.

L'esprit de Remus refusa un instant de comprendre. D'assembler les mots de façon à ce qu'ils fassent sens. Parce que cela ne faisait pas de sens. Pas de sens du tout. Tom Evans ne pouvait pas être Voldemort. Tom Evans ne pouvait pas…

– Quoi !? rugit Sirius. Et qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête pour ne pas nous dire cela ? Je l'ai enregistré dans les barrières autour du Square Grimmaurd moi ! Il aurait pu revenir à n'importe quel moment ! À un moment où Harry et ses amis étaient seuls ici ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Hermione ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?

– Sirius, du calme, fit Remus. Et Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous porte, ce n'est pas possible. Tom Evans ne peut pas être Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas laissé passer une occasion comme l'anniversaire de Harry pour essayer de tuer celui-ci.

Et Hermione Granger avait parlé de Tom Evans avec un détachement qu'elle n'aurait surement pas eu si elle parlait de Voldemort. Mais il ne pouvait exclure la possibilité qu'elle ait été ensorcelée si ce que disait Albus était vrai…

– Remus a raison, fit Sirius en changeant complétement d'angle d'attaque. Ne vous moquez pas de nous Albus. J'ai discuté quelques minutes avec ce jeune homme et il m'a paru tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Un apprenti mangemort, pourquoi pas, mais Voldemort, surement pas. De plus, le manoir Black ne laisse pas passer les glamours.

– Il n'a pas utilisé de glamours Sirius, même si je n'aurais pas mis cela au-dessus de lui d'en utiliser certains que même le manoir Black ne puisse contrer, répondit Albus. Le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle ressemblait exactement à cela lorsqu'il venait de sortir de Poudlard. Regardez.

D'un geste Dumbledore fit apparaitre une vielle photo de classe de Poudlard. Année scolaire 1944-1945 pouvait être lu sous la photo, et immédiatement après Remus identifia sur la photo Tom Evans, dans un uniforme de Poudlard impeccable, un insigne de Préfet en Chef sur le torse, et un air charmant sur le visage. Au-dessus de sa tête un petit insigne Tom Marvolo Riddle s'afficha lorsque Albus tapota sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

– Mais… comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sirius. Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu venir ici sans déclencher les protections autour du Square ? Et comment… non, non. Pas de temps pour les questions. Que faut-il faire pour protéger Hermione et Harry de lui Albus ?

Remus lui ne parvenait toujours pas à assimiler le fait que Tom Evans, le prétendu petit ami de Hermione, était Voldemort.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à moi de vous dire cela… commença Dumbledore. Remus, mademoiselle Granger a-t-elle vraiment renvoyé la balle vers moi ?

– Elle a dit, je cite, « Le Professeur Dumbledore sait parfaitement qui est Tom, et ce qu'il faisait à l'anniversaire de Harry. Il refuse simplement d'en parler à l'Ordre. »

Il avait suffisamment repassé ces phrases en boucles dans sa tête pour les connaitre par cœur. Cela sembla faire réfléchir Albus, et Remus sentit Sirius perdre patience à côté de lui.

– Albus, vous nous avez déjà fait prêter serment par Merlin ! fit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller sans vous mettre en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort, répondit calmement Albus.

– Pour la énième fois Albus, nous sommes déjà en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort !

– Non Sirius, vous n'êtes pas en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore plus fermement. L'Ordre n'est actuellement pas en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort.

– Mais les attaques… commença Sirius.

Mais Remus l'interrompit d'un geste, ayant soudain une suspicion que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ce n'est ni la chance, ni un quelconque talent qui nous a assuré de ne perdre personne face aux mangemorts en deux ans, n'est-ce pas Albus ? demanda-t-il. Il y a une véritable explication au fait qu'il n'y a jamais eu plus que des blessés légers lors des attaques depuis des mois. Une explication que vous connaissez Albus, et que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de partager avec l'Ordre depuis tout ce temps.

Malgré son désir de rester posé son ton s'était fait légèrement accusateur à la fin. Il pouvait comprendre que Dumbledore garde des secrets. Il pouvait même comprendre que lui-même, le loup-garou sans trop d'intérêt, ne soit guère au centre des discussions les plus importantes, mais pourquoi cacher le fait qu'ils étaient pour une raison incompréhensible en sécurité ? Pourquoi ne pas apaiser les craintes des uns et des autres si c'était effectivement le cas ?

– Je ne suis véritablement au courant de ce qui se trame que depuis cet hiver, répondit Albus. Et je suis sous un serment m'empêchant d'en parler librement à l'exception de quelques personnes choisies dont vous faites partie.

– Mais vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ! répliqua immédiatement Sirius. Et vous n'avez pas protégé Hermione ! Ni Harry !

Dumbledore lança un regard perçant à Sirius, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer. Remus pouvait décemment affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais vu le directeur de Poudlard être aussi incertain. Puis il vit Dumbledore regarder l'heure tardive, avant de lever le bras. L'instant d'après Fumseck se matérialisait dans la pièce avec quelques notes joyeuses.

– Fumseck, mon ami, pourrais-tu aller chercher Harry et ses amis ? Ils devraient être dabs le château ce soir.

– Voyons Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! fit Sirius alors que Fumseck disparaissait. Ils ont cours demain et doivent être en train de dormir. Et de plus, cela ne les mettra-t-il pas eux en danger d'être dans cette conversation ? Dire que vous m'avez fait la morale lorsque j'ai parlé à Harry du retour de Voldemort il y a trois années de cela ! Et puis…

Sa tirade fut interrompue par le retour de Fumseck, accompagné de Harry – qui s'écrasa par terre en manquant totalement d'élégance – Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

– Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je rate même les atterrissages les plus faciles ! râla Harry toujours sur le sol.

Ses amis ignorèrent Harry, leur regard se posant sur Dumbledore, Sirius et lui. Harry se releva d'un bon et se tourna vers le directeur.

– Que se passe-t-il professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

– Ils veulent savoir, répondit Dumbledore. Et malgré vos manigances mademoiselle Granger, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de leur dire.

Remus vit Hermione Granger lever distinctement les yeux au ciel dans un manque de respect qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille afficher.

– C'est votre Ordre, répondit Ron Weasley, et nous avons été clairs, Voldemort est responsable de ses mangemorts, vous êtes responsable de votre Ordre et nous n'intervenons qu'en cas de souci.

– Je n'ai pas fait appel simplement pour que vous fassiez l'explication à ma place Monsieur Weasley, fit Dumbledore.

Ginny Weasley croisa les bras et eut un reniflement méprisant encore plus étrange que le comportement précédant de Hermione Granger.

– Mais plutôt parce que je voulais m'assurer de ne pas révéler quelque chose qui puisse pousser Voldemort à attaquer Sirius et Remus, continua Dumbledore.

– Il n'attaquera pas, répondit Hermione Granger avec un regard calculateur qui mit Remus mal à l'aise. Il a lui-même commencé à parler de ce qui se passait à quelques personnes. Il est temps qu'au moins un partie de l'Ordre sache, au cas où, et je viens de me dire que Remus serait parfait pour coordonner l'équipe de recherche.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait enfin savoir de quoi vous parlez ? intervint Sirius.

– Serment ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

– Serment, confirma Ron.

– Nous sommes déjà sous serment ! s'indigna Sirius. Il vient de nous en faire faire un !

Il pointait un doigt accusateur vers Dumbledore, qui confirma d'un geste de tête.

– Il couvre aussi ce que vous leurs direz sur le sujet, ajouta Dumbledore.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, comprit Remus. Que les adolescents en face de lui étaient ceux qui avaient soumis Albus Dumbledore à un serment inviolable à l'origine.

– Très bien, fit alors Harry. De quoi les avez-vous mis au courant Professeur ?

– De l'identité de Tom Evans. Et du fait que je ne suis guère l'orchestrateur de ce qui se passe actuellement. Enfin, du peu qu'il se passe actuellement.

– Ah, fit Harry avec un semblant de grimace. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas allé loin.

Puis il se gratta distraitement la tête, alors que Sirius était sur le point d'exploser.

– Nous sommes des voyageurs temporels, intervint Ron Weasley. Nous sommes des sorciers adultes dans des corps d'adolescents, cherchant à arrêter par tous les moyens à notre disposition une catastrophe à venir dont vous n'avez même pas connaissance. Nous avons toujours évité de dévoiler notre passé volontairement, et c'est pour cela que nous avons laissé tout le monde dans l'ombre.

– Mais… fit Sirius.

– Nous travaillons à la fois avec Dumbledore et avec Voldemort, le coupa Ron Weasley, et c'est pour cela qu'il y a actuellement une trêve. C'est dans ce cadre que Voldemort était à l'anniversaire de Harry, pour pouvoir discuter avec nous.

Il y eut un long silence.

– Dites-moi que c'est une blague, fit finalement Sirius. Dites-moi que c'est une blague, une vengeance pour toutes les fois où je m'en suis pris à Servilus, un retour de Karma quelconque.

Mais il sembla remarquer les visages sérieux de Dumbledore, d'Harry, et de ses amis, et l'instant d'après ils eurent tous la surprise de voir Sirius Black tomber dans les pommes.

oOoOoOo

– Non, fit Voldemort. Aucune chance.

Hermione se retint de lui lancer un sortilège déplaisant à la figure.

– C'est la meilleure équipe que nous pouvons composer, répondit-elle, et tu le sais très bien.

Barty pour les runes, mais cela avait été clair dès le début. Et Augustus Rookwood que Voldemort avait rajouté pour l'arithmancie n'était pas vraiment une surprise non plus pour Hermine, le mangemort avait été un ancien Langue-de-plomb après tout. Mais Voldemort contestait la partie de l'équipe qu'elle proposait elle.

– C'est la pire équipe de bras-cassés qui n'ait jamais existé, fit Voldemort. Il n'y en a qu'un parmi eux qui a fait de la recherche, et c'est le seul dans lequel aucun de nous deux n'avons confiance.

– Ils ont toutes les compétences nécessaires pour faire avancer le sujet, répliqua Hermione.

– Ils seront incapables de travailler ensemble.

– Je me porte garante des noms que j'ai donnés. Mais si tu as mieux, vas-y, proposes.

Voldemort resta silencieux.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais, fit Hermione.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	45. Chapter 44

Bonjour à tous !

Comme toujours, merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 44 –** Septembre – Octobre 1997

– Pourrais-tu éviter de t'étaler sur mon bureau ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton acide.

Hermione l'ignora, préférant relire ses notes. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment son bureau de toute façon. Voldemort n'utilisait jamais le manoir Riddle en temps normal, et ce n'était même pas la première fois que Hermione s'asseyait sur son bureau, que ce soit ici ou au château Serpentard. Il avait probablement juste envie de partager sa mauvaise humeur…

– Penses-tu qu'il faille remonter jusqu'à la loi d'équilibre magique de Ptolémée dans nos explications ? demanda-t-elle.

– Hermione, si les personnes que tu as choisies ne connaissent pas la loi d'équilibre magique de Ptolémée, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as suggéré leur nom !

Quelques coups sur la porte dispensèrent Hermione de répondre. D'un geste, Voldemort ouvrit les portes et Barty Croupton Jr. et Augustus Rookwood entrèrent.

– Ils sont déjà sous serment ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils s'agenouillaient.

– Oui, répondit Voldemort. Barty, Augustus, relevez-vous.

Les deux mangemorts se relevèrent, et Barty salua Hermione – qui était sous la forme de Hélène – d'un signe de tête.

– Barty, Augustus, vous avez été choisis pour travailler sur un projet absolument crucial, qui concerne non seulement notre cause, mais au-delà de cela toute la population sorcière.

– Un peu mélodramatique non ? fit Hermione à mi-voix.

Voldemort l'ignora.

– Dans ce cadre vous devez savoir que ce projet est une collaboration avec le camp adverse, et que aucune attaque envers les personnes du camp adverse ne sera tolérée.

Cela sembla rendre Barty très curieux, alors que Rookwood restait de marbre. Hermione eut un sourire avant d'annuler ses glamours et sa potion de vieillissement, et descendit du bureau pour se poster juste à côté de Voldemort. Les baguettes des deux mangemorts furent immédiatement dans leur main, mais Voldemort les arrêta d'un geste.

– Afin d'être sûre de dissiper les doutes, moi c'est Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et meilleure amie de Harry Potter, ou comme dit plus tôt, la représentante du _camp adverse_.

– Maître ? demanda Barty d'un ton incertain.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, coupa Voldemort. Hermione vous expliquera ce qu'il faut lorsque les autres arriveront, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Et effectivement, l'instant d'après le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée de portoloin retentit et cinq personnes supplémentaires apparurent dans le bureau de Voldemort au manoir Riddle. Barty et Rookwood se déplacèrent immédiatement pour se positionner de part et d'autre de Voldemort, en position de combat. Ni Voldemort, ni Hermione ne bougèrent.

En face d'eux Albus Dumbledore paraissait parfaitement calme et détendu, mais Hermione put voir ses yeux analyser la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Derrière lui, Remus Lupin et Neville Londubat avaient sorti leur baguette, sans toutefois la pointer sur qui que ce soit. Severus Rogue semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait rester auprès de Dumbledore, ou rejoindre Voldemort, et son malaise était aisément perceptible. Luna, elle, resta fidèle à elle-même.

– Salut Hermione, fit-elle. Et je vous remercie pour le traité d'Empédocle Lord Voldemort, c'était effectivement très instructif.

Hermione lui rendit son salut, mais Voldemort l'ignora, son regard fixé dans celui de Dumbledore.

– Maintenant que tu as rempli ton rôle de pigeon voyageur tu peux partir Albus, fit-il avec condescendance.

– Je souhaiterais m'assurer de la sécurité des personnes qui sont avec moi Tom, répondit Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort sembla hésiter un instant à laisser libre cours à sa haine envers Dumbledore, avant de lui faire signe de procéder d'un geste méprisant. Dumbledore fit apparaitre sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges qui semblèrent lui apporter satisfaction.

– Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour expliquer ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Hermione.

– Non, pas besoin merci, répondit Hermione.

Voldemort n'eut pas sa patience et activa d'un mouvement de baguette plusieurs protections qui tentèrent d'expulser Dumbledore.

– Pas la peine de te comporter ainsi Tom, je m'en vais, souffla Dumbledore.

L'instant d'après il avait effectivement disparu, et la tension sembla redescendre du côté des mangemorts.

– Tout le monde est là, splendide, commenta Voldemort d'un ton plat. Barty, Rookwood, vous connaissez déjà Severus, et vous allez maintenant avoir le plaisir douteux de rencontrer Remus Lupin, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood.

–Londub… commença Barty avec jubilation.

– Endoloris, lança immédiatement Voldemort.

Barty s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur pendant quelques secondes, avant que Voldemort ne lève finalement son sortilège.

– La moindre remarque qui n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici sera accueillie de la même manière, fit Voldemort d'une voix froide.

– Excusez-moi maître, s'empressa de dire Barty.

Voldemort l'ignora.

– Si vous êtes tous les six ici, c'est que le vieux fou, Potter et sa clique ou moi-même avons demandé votre présence. L'objectif est de travailler sur la finalisation d'un rituel dont Hermione et moi avons déjà déterminé les bases, mais dont nous n'avons plus le temps de nous occuper maintenant pour des raisons qui ne vous concernent pas. Je doute que vous ailliez déjà travaillé sur quoi que ce soit d'aussi complexe, et cela vous demandera surement un investissement important. Vous pouvez vous réunir ici quand vous le souhaitez. Les seuls personnes pouvant venir ici sont dans cette pièce, à l'exception du vieux fou, et des amis roux de Potter.

– Ils ont des noms tu sais, fit Hermione tout en notant qu'il n'avait pas mentionné Harry lui-même.

Barty et Rookwood émirent un son étranglé et la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Remus Lupin fit un pas protecteur vers elle, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Neville et Luna et de finalement sagement décider de rester plutôt proche des deux adolescents qui n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise.

– Je sais Hermione, je n'en ai juste rien à faire, répliqua Voldemort en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis son attention se reporta sur le groupe devant lui.

– J'ose espérer que vous arriverez à travailler sans conflit, vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences dans le cas contraire. Lupin sera en charge de la coordination, et ce n'est pas discutable. Hermione vous expliquera le reste et sera en charge de vous guider, moi j'ai mieux à faire.

Et sur ces mots Voldemort lança un dernier regard dédaigneux à l'assemblée, avant de transplaner.

– Charmant, commenta Harry en sortant de dessous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Cela fit sursauter l'intégralité de l'assemblée à l'exception de Hermione – qui se doutait qu'il était là depuis que Voldemort n'avait pas mentionné son nom dans la liste des personnes ayant accès –, et de Severus Rogue qui n'était plus à cela près.

– Il était de plutôt bonne humeur comparé à hier soir, commenta Hermione. J'ai mis deux heures à le convaincre qu'inclure le professeur Rogue était une bonne idée.

– Hermione, Harry, est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer ce que Vous-Savez-Qui et vous attendez de nous ? demanda Remus légèrement tendue.

Hermione détailla du regard les occupants de la pièce. Barty qui semblait intrigué. Rookwood qui était sur ses gardes. Rogue qui ne laissait rien transparaitre. Remus qui était visiblement crispé. Neville qui semblait ne pas se remettre d'avoir été face à Voldemort. Et Luna qui lançait des regards noirs à Barty, surement à cause de la remarque qu'il avait failli faire sur Neville.

– Tu devrais y aller Harry, fit Hermione. Ron et Ginny doivent t'attendre pour préparer cet après-midi.

– Hum, répondit Harry. Mais c'est vraiment parce que Ron et Ginny m'attendent. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait l'autre pour savoir que j'étais là alors que j'utilisais la cape…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Voldemort pouvait tout aussi bien avoir deviné que le complexe du héros de Harry le pousserait à s'assurer que la rencontre initiale se passerait bien, tout simplement.

– Remus, Luna, Neville, salua Harry.

Puis il disparut à son tour.

– Bon, reprit Hermione. C'est simple. Je vais vous fournir les notes que Voldemort et moi avons préparées sur le rituel. Vous devriez rapidement vous rendre compte que le rituel actuel n'est pas stable. Vous avez été conjointement choisis pour vos compétences dans vos domaines de prédilection respectifs. Barty, les runes. Rookwood, les équations d'arithmancie. Neville et Luna, l'inclusion du Ronflak est actuellement fonctionnelle, mais dès que Barty ou Rookwood vont modifier quoi que ce soit, il vous faudra ajuster cette partie-là. Professeur Rogue, il faudrait regarder la possibilité d'utiliser des potions pour augmenter la puissance de ceux qui vont réaliser le rituel. Remus, vous êtes en charge de faire en sorte que tout le monde travaille dans le bon sens. Je suis joignable sans souci par un Patronus si vous avez des questions sur les notes.

– Je ne vois pas comment une sang-de-bourbe pourrait répondre à nos questions, fit Rookwood. Attends, tu es sortie de Poudlard au moins gamine ?

– Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours déranger Voldemort, répondit Hermione. Il sera ravi j'en suis sure.

Cela sembla calmer le mangemort.

– Quel est le but de ces recherches mademoiselle Granger ? À quoi jouez-vous ? demanda alors Severus Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui, jusqu'à fixer son regard dans le sien.

– Le but du rituel est de stabiliser une source de magie qui présente des signes d'instabilité, répondit-elle. Si cette instabilité n'est pas corrigée, cette source entrainera un véritable cataclysme et la mort de la majorité de la population dans une cinquantaine d'années.

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de commenter, sortant de son sac de multiples parchemins qu'elle étala sur le bureau.

– Nos notes, fit-elle succinctement. Elles sont numérotées et elles référencent leurs sources. Les livres cités sont dans la bibliothèque, là. Des questions d'ordre général ? Vous devriez trouver le reste dans les notes.

– Dans combien de temps ces recherches doivent-elles être finalisées ? demanda Remus.

– Nous visons l'été prochain.

Severus rogue eut une expression de dédain, amenant un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Hermione. Lorsqu'ils allaient commencer à lire les notes, ils allaient vite se rendre compte que l'objectif était plus qu'optimiste.

– Est-ce que le rituel doit être prêt à être exécuté à ce moment-là ? demanda Neville d'un ton incertain.

Barty lui jeta un regard moqueur qui fit légèrement rougir Neville.

– Précise ta question Neville, demanda Hermione en lui faisant un sourire.

Elle trouvait incroyable que Neville et Luna soient venus, sachant très bien où ils seraient, et avec qui ils travailleraient.

– De ce dont nous avons déjà parlé, il me semble que vous souhaitez utiliser les propriétés d'exhausteur de magie de certaines plantes. Or certaines d'entre elles sont très rares, et demandent des mois pour parvenir à maturité.

– Nous nous occuperons de cela après avoir finalisé le rituel, répondit Hermione, ou du moins lorsque celui-ci sera suffisamment avancé pour que nous soyons certains de ce dont nous avons besoin. Je doute que Voldemort apprécie que nous transformions les jardins de ce manoir en serres sans raison.

Cela fit tressaillir légèrement Neville et Hermione lui fit un geste de la main rassurant.

– D'autres questions ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui donne des ordres ici gamine ? demanda Rookwood.

Hermione lui lança un regard atterré. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne voyaient généralement pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ?

– N'as-tu pas entendu le maître Rookwood ? intervint Barty.

– Laisse Barty, fit Hermione d'une voix froide.

Voldemort l'avait prévenue que Rookwood allait contester son autorité, refusant de faire le lien entre Hélène et elle, refusant de reconnaitre que Hermione Granger était l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses sur cette planète. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

L'instant d'après elle transplanait, se retrouvant juste devant Rookwood et pointant sa baguette en bois de vigne dans son cou. Rookwood ne perdit pas son air supérieur pour autant.

– Tu penses que tu es si intelligent Augustus, fit Hermione avec une lenteur délibérée. Tu penses que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, que ton talent en arithmancie fait de toi quelqu'un d'indispensable, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu es meilleur que les autres, meilleur que moi ?

– Evidement, répondit Rookwood.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Remus, Neville et Luna sortir leur baguette, Rogue afficher un rictus dédaigneux dont elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il était destiné à elle ou à Rookwood, et Barty regarder ce qui se passait avec grand intérêt.

– Dans ce cas dis-moi Augustus, comment as-tu pu ne pas remarquer que depuis le début cette pièce fait partie d'une équation de Firgis ?

Hermione vit passer un flash d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Hermione s'approcha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir parler dans son oreille.

– J'éviterais de me contrarier à ta place Augustus. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de torturer les gens comme le fait ce cher Voldemort, mais je suis capable de ruiner des vies sans cela. Et tu n'aimerais pas que je révèle à Voldemort ton petit secret n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il sache que tu fantasme sur sa nouvelle apparence…

– Co… Comment ? Balbutia Rookwood.

Hermione lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de se reculer. En réalité, Voldemort était parfaitement au courant des fantasmes de Rookwood, puisque c'était lui qui les avait révélés à Hermione. Mais Rookwood était persuadé que ses barrières d'occlumencie étaient à toute épreuve, et que Voldemort ne savait rien de cela.

– Il parait que tu es effectivement l'un des meilleurs en arithmancie Augustus, mais si tu n'es pas capable de travailler avec les autres, soit assuré que Lord Voldemort te montrera à quel point tu es loin d'être aussi indispensable que tu le crois, ajouta Hermione à voix haute. Est-ce que cela réponds à ta question Augustus ?

Le mangemort se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Hermione ne poussa pas plus, sachant très bien que Voldemort se chargerait surement de punir le mangemort pour son écart de conduite. Si le mage noir avait pris la peine d'activer son côté de l'équation de Firgis pour suivre ce qui se passait bien sûr.

– Bien, fit Hermione. Reste-t-il encore des questions ?

Elle parcourut du regard les personnes face à elle. Remus, Neville et Luna d'un côté. Rogue à l'écart de tous, surement en train d'essayer d'analyser tout ce qui se passait. Puis Rookwood qui eut l'intelligence de rester silencieux, et enfin Barty.

– Alors comme ça Hélène c'est toi ? demanda-t-il. Depuis le début ?

– Effectivement, répondit Hermione. Cela pose problème ?

Son ton s'était fait froid à la fin, et Barty leva les bras en signe de dénégation.

– Non, pas du tout. Pas du tout.

Et en disant cela, il s'inclina légèrement devant elle en signe de respect, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Hermione. Mais elle ne répondit rien, préférant encore cela à une quelconque hostilité.

oOoOoOo

– Voldemort n'est pas encore là ? demanda Harry dès qu'il arriva avec Ginny et Ron.

Hermione releva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans le bureau de Voldemort au château de Serpentard.

– Il arrive d'ici dix minutes, répondit-elle. Soi-disant il avait besoin de discuter avec Lucius avant que nous commencions.

– Il va surement s'assurer de pouvoir négocier avec nous aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite sans être dérangé par ses affaires courantes, fit Ron. Et j'imagine que cela doit lui faire plaisir de nous faire poiroter…

– L'enfoiré, grommela Ginny.

Hermione savait que son amie rousse maudissait régulièrement Merlin et tous les dieux sorciers pour avoir fait en sorte qu'ils aient besoin de Voldemort encore et toujours.

– Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? demanda Harry.

– Relativement bien, répondit Hermione. Ils ne devraient pas s'entre-tuer. Reste à savoir s'ils vont être capables de travailler ensemble. Je n'ai pas trop de doutes sur la bonne volonté de Remus, Neville, Luna et Barty. Rogue et Rookwood posent question.

– Rogue n'est pas stupide, fit Harry. Il va rapidement comprendre que ce projet est peut-être sa seule chance de sortir vivant du conflit entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Pour Rookwood, je ne sais pas par contre, mais il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de Luna ou Neville.

– Il n'osera pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

La peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui après leur échange en était une preuve suffisante. Ainsi que ses vaines tentatives de tenter de briser l'équation de Firgis. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir cela lui apprendrait à moins être un abruti imbu de lui-même.

– Il n'y a pas eu de tension entre Barty et Neville ? demanda Ginny d'un ton soucieux.

– Voldemort a annulé toute velléité de la part de Barty de faire une quelconque remarque sur le sujet, répondit Hermione. Et vous, la matinée s'est bien passée ?

– Autant que possible, répondit Ron.

– Et Sirius, tu as des nouvelles Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalisme et Hermione soupira. Si ni Remus Lupin, ni Sirius Black n'avaient apprécié les révélations que le quatuor et Dumbledore leur avait faites la semaine dernière, Remus Lupin avait au moins tenté de rester calme. Sirius lui, s'était mis au bout d'un moment à hurler sur le fait que c'était un outrage de s'allier avec Voldemort d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, et de rappeler que Voldemort était le meurtrier des parents de Harry, et de bien d'autres personnes.

Remus avait fini par le calmer, par le forcer à voir au-delà de sa colère, de son ressentiment. Et Sirius avait alors fini par tout simplement se renfermer sur lui-même.

– Tu devrais passer le voir, tenter de parler avec lui, fit Ginny.

– Je ferai cela notre prochaine soirée de libre, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il sera enclin à me pardonner les décisions que j'ai prises dans cette vie par contre…

Hermione eut un sourire triste. Harry était le centre de la vie de Sirius, mais elle ne savait pas si celui-ci pourrait passer outre la mort de Lily et James.

Puis l'air autour d'eux sembla devenir électrique, et Voldemort transplana sans un bruit dans son bureau, une expression renfrognée sur le visage.

oOoOoOo

– Non, c'est hors de question que les mangemorts restent en liberté ! s'exclama Harry.

Voldemort se contenta de lever un sourcil devant son éclat. C'était le milieu du mois d'octobre, et le cinquième week-end que le quatuor passait au château de Salazar Serpentard. Et pour le moment leurs discussions n'avaient été qu'un concentré de mauvaise volonté. Des deux côtés.

Ils ne parvenaient même pas à se mettre d'accord sur les choses les plus basiques, leurs échanges dégénérant trop rapidement vers des débats autour de détails plus ou moins significatifs. Il fallait dire que Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à faire sortir de ses gonds Harry.

– Non, non, non, reprit Harry. Je veux bien accepter qu' _il_ prenne le pouvoir, mais rien ne me fera accepter que Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow restent en liberté !

– Si ce n'est que Bellatrix et Queudver… fit Voldemort avec indifférence.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione éprouva une sorte de pitié pour Bellatrix Lestrange. La sorcière avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour Lord Voldemort, sacrifié sa liberté pour lui, et Voldemort était prêt à la sacrifier elle sans le moindre remord. Quant à Pettigrow, c'était plutôt l'inverse : Hermione ne savait pas s'il y avait un seul jour ou l'homme ne lui avait pas fait pitié.

– Il n'y a pas que Bellatrix et Croûtard, fit Ginny. Tous vos mangemorts ont commis des crimes, ils n'étaient pas simplement en prison pour opposition politique !

– Parce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'ont jamais tué personne peut-être ? répondit Voldemort avec condescendance. Ah… Mais bien sûr… C'est votre côté, et dans ce cas il y a toujours une bonne excuse pour justifier leurs actions. Alors que mes mangemorts sont toujours coupables…

– Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'écria Harry. Tes mangemorts…

– Sont tous des criminels assoiffés de sang ? le coupa Voldemort d'un ton hautain. Comme c'est facile de croire cela… Mais puisque nous ne sommes pas et ne serons pas d'accord sur ce point, pourquoi ne pas régler cela à l'ancienne ? Chacun de mes mangemorts affronte l'un des membres du stupide Ordre de Dumbledore et le gagnant a le droit de rester libre. S'il est encore vivant.

Hermione empêcha Harry de répliquer, ne voulant pas que la discussion dégénère encore plus.

– À supposer que vos mangemorts restent en liberté, comment voulez-vous justifier que le ministère arrête de les pourchasser ? demanda Ron. Cela rendra la population furieuse !

Il était plus ou moins acquis que Lord Voldemort, le mage noir ayant terrorisé la population sorcière, devrait d'une façon ou d'une autre disparaitre, et que Voldemort règnerait de près ou de loin sous un autre nom. Marvolo Serpentard, ou n'importe quel autre persona, surement en lien avec David Morrello puisque Voldemort s'affairait à de plus en plus faire briller celui-ci. David Morrello avait notamment gagné les championnats internationaux de duels récemment, comme Hermione l'avait prédit durant le printemps.

Ceux qui savaient un minimum de choses sur Voldemort feraient bien sûr le lien à cause de son apparence, mais ceux-ci seraient de toute façon soit du côté de Voldemort, soit du côté du quatuor et de Dumbledore.

Hermione et Harry avaient tenté de pousser Voldemort à ce que Dumbledore participe à toutes les négociations, mais Voldemort avait refusé tout net. Du coup le quatuor était en charge de parvenir à un premier accord avec Voldemort, que le quatuor partagerait ensuite avec Dumbledore.

– Il suffira de dire qu'ils ont été contrôlés par un charme de compulsion mis en place par Lord Voldemort qui les empêchait de réfléchir par eux-mêmes, fit Voldemort d'un ton suave. Quelque chose de bien plus sournois que l'Imperium. Après tout, tout le monde n'a-t-il pas le droit à une deuxième chance ?

– Et leurs victimes, elles ont eu le droit à une deuxième chance peut-être ? répondit Hermione avec acidité.

Voldemort fit un geste de la main signifiant clairement que les victimes passées n'avaient guère d'importance, et Hermione eut soudainement envie d'envoyer au diable les sources de magie et de se débarrasser de Voldemort. De préférence définitivement.

– Non, intervint Harry. C'est non. Ce serait bien trop facile pour eux. Mais peut-être que s'ils acceptaient de consacrer leur vie à faire des recherches contre les dégâts de leurs sortilèges…

– Tu veux que Bellatrix Lestrange fasse des recherches sur les parents de Neville ? s'étrangla Ron. Ce sera encore pire pour lui !

Harry fit une grimace.

– Oubliez ce que je viens de dire… grommela Harry.

– Peut-être que vous pourriez revenir lorsque vous aurez enfin pris une décision entre vous, non ? Au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ? intervint Voldemort.

– Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quoi que ce soit de plus important à faire, répondit Ginny. Votre survie dépend de cet accord.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir lorsque Voldemort envoya un maléfice de lacération à Ginny, que celle-ci évita de justesse avant de lancer un chauve-furie en retour.

oOoOoOo

– Sirius, fit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Sirius Black ne releva même pas la tête du verre de whisky Pur-Feu qu'il était en train de contempler dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd.

– Sirius, répéta Harry d'une voix plus forte.

– Cela fait 16 ans aujourd'hui, répondit Sirius d'une voix brisée.

– Je sais, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

Ce vendredi 31 octobre cela faisait seize ans jour pour jour que ses parents étaient morts, et qu'il avait eu une deuxième fois le malheur d'assister à leur mort. Sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Et Harry s'était dit après que ses cours du vendredi soient terminés que ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier que Sirius allait bien. Remus l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il était arrivé au Square, et avait désigné d'un geste la cuisine, les laissant ensuite seuls tous les deux.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius d'un ton plaintif. Pourquoi Harry ?

C'était la première fois que Sirius ne se contentait pas simplement de lui lancer un regard blessé avant de le fuir.

– Parce que je n'ai pas le choix Sirius, répondit Harry. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

– Mais c'est Voldemort Harry ! Le monstre qui a tué tes parents, et qui a voulu te tuer toi ! Le monstre qui a causé la mort d'une bonne partie de ma famille, l'originelle et celle d'adoption. Comment peux-tu lui pardonner cela ?

– Je ne lui pardonne rien Sirius. Mais je préfère m'allier avec Voldemort pour sauver la population sorcière plutôt que de laisser tout le monde mourir dans une quarantaine d'années pour satisfaire mon envie de vengeance.

Sirius Black envoya valser son verre de whisky Pur Feu sur l'un des murs, avant de produire un son qui ressemblait étrangement au gémissement d'un chien blessé.

– J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi Harry, reprit Sirius. Mourir pour te protéger de lui…

– Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, fit Harry.

– … Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à suivre Voldemort pour toi. Attends… quoi ?

Il semblait avoir finalement entendu la réponse de Harry.

– Je sais que tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi Sirius, parce que tu l'as déjà fait.

– Dans cette première vie dont vous avez parlé c'est cela ? Je suis… je suis mort pour toi ?

– Pour me protéger, moi et mes amis. Pour empêcher Voldemort de récupérer la prophétie me concernant. Tu es mort lorsque j'avais quinze ans.

Sirius se figea complétement sous le choc, se rendant surement compte qu'il aurait déjà dû être mort. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry fit apparaitre un nouveau verre de whisky Pur Feu devant son parrain, et s'en servit aussi un au passage.

– Qui m'a tué ? demanda finalement Sirius. Voldemort ?

– Bellatrix, répondit Harry.

– Non, sérieusement ? C'est cette garce de Bella qui m'a eu ?

Il semblait outragé.

– Cela a dû lui faire bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne le méritait, grommela Sirius. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi elle qui a dû tuer Reggie, toujours à vouloir prouver qu'elle était la meilleure…

– Ce sont des inferi qui ont tué Regulus, fit Harry.

– Quoi ?

Le regard de Sirius s'était fixé sur lui, et Harry put lire dans ses yeux un véritable maelstrom d'émotions.

– Regulus est mort parce qu'il a trahit Voldemort, sans même que celui-ci ne le sache.

Et Harry raconta ce qu'il savait de la vie et de la mort de Regulus. Et ensuite les Horcruxes, et tout ce que lui, Hermione et Ron avaient vécu. Et leur vie ensuite. Son mariage avec Ginny. James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Les belles années, celles avant que la menace de la source ne se précise. Et puis Remus et Tonks aussi, quoique leur vie ensemble ait été brève, et Teddy Lupin.

– Et dans cette vie, vous avez détruit tous les Horcruxes ? demanda Sirius.

Harry aurait largement préféré qu'il pose une autre question. Une moins dangereuse.

– Pas tous non, répondit Harry. Nous avons récolté et détruit le journal, la bague, le médaillon, la coupe et le diadème. Tous les Horcruxes qui existaient en 1994 lorsque Voldemort est revenu, sauf moi.

– Tu es encore son Horcruxe ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est impossible de l'enlever sans me tuer, et que Ginny, Ron et Hermione m'ont toujours empêché de faire cela, répondit Harry.

– Et ils ont bien raison ! fit Sirius avec véhémence.

C'était presque comique venant de la part de quelqu'un qui venait d'affirmer qu'il était prêt à mourir pour les autres, mais cela fit vraiment chaud au cœur de Harry.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser la méthode de la dernière fois ? demanda Sirius. Laisser Voldemort te tuer une fois ?

– C'était impossible à partir du moment où Voldemort a appris que j'étais son Horcruxe.

– Il sait ?

– Il sait. Et il a découvert il y a quelques années que nous avions détruit les autres aussi. Hermione pense qu'il a trois Horcruxes aujourd'hui. Moi, Nagini, et un troisième que nous ne connaissons pas. Dumbledore cherche probablement ce troisième Horcruxe, mais sans succès pour le moment, et Hermione et Ginny essayent toujours de trouver un moyen d'enlever mon Horcruxe sans me tuer, mais j'ai peu d'espoir.

Sirius sembla se replonger quelques instants dans la contemplation de son verre de whisky Pur Feu.

– Molly et Arthur sont au courant pour vous ? demanda-t-il. Ou au moins pour Ginny et Ron ?

– Non, répondit Harry. En plus de Remus et toi seuls Voldemort, Dumbledore, Neville et Luna savent. Et nous ne comptons pas vraiment le dire à plus de monde. Pas si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire.

– Je ne sais pas quoi penser Harry, fit Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel même, et je sais que vous avez vos raisons. Mais Voldemort… c'est tout ce à quoi je m'opposais dans ma jeunesse.

– Tu as le droit de ne pas nous soutenir Sirius.

Sirius releva vivement la tête.

– Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Harry ! Je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses, toujours ! s'exclama-t-il avec force. Tu es tout ce qui me reste avec Lunard, et Lunard est déjà en train de travailler pour vous de toute façon… mais je ne sais juste pas si je serai capable de ne pas tenter de le tuer si jamais je venais à le croiser.

– Attends au moins que nous ayons réglé notre problème avec la source.

Sirius lui fit un sourire qui se voulait espiègle, mais qui était en réalité plutôt triste.

– Je peux peut-être faire un effort si tu promets de nommer une fois de plus l'un de tes enfants après moi.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry. Il y a un certain charme à avoir un Sirius Severus Potter cette fois-ci.

Sirius se décomposa alors que Harry éclatait de rire, avant de rassurer son parrain. Aucune chance qu'il renomme l'un de ses enfants Severus, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	46. Chapter 45

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour ce (léger) retard.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien malgré la situation actuelle, et que ce chapitre vous apportera un peu de divertissement.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 45 –** Novembre 1997 –Avril 1998

– Très bien, très bien, fit Harry. Le fait que je promette de ne pas rendre les reliques à la Mort pour te tuer est clair. Le fait que tu nous aides à finaliser le rituel et y participe est plutôt clair. Mais notre collaboration politique reste très très floue.

– Collaboration politique, répéta Voldemort pince-sans-rire.

Mais il n'y eut pas de lancement de sorts, ni de remarques désagréables purement gratuites. Après trois mois de débats houleux, il semblerait que Voldemort, tout comme eux, se soit finalement fatigué de fonctionner uniquement par mauvaise foi. Et ils commençaient enfin à tracer les grandes lignes de leur accord.

– Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, pointa Harry.

– Peut-être, concéda Voldemort. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il me semble qu'il serait temps que tu me prouves que tu es bien le Maître de la Mort Potter. Je n'ai après tout que votre parole pour le moment…

Hermione releva la tête du compte rendu de l'équipe de recherche qu'elle était en train de lire.

– Tu veux que Harry invoque la Mort ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

– Je refuse de bâtir un accord sur des bases qui je n'ai pas parfaitement vérifiées, répondit Voldemort.

Ainsi il n'était pas parvenu à invoquer la Mort lui-même, ce que Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû essayer de faire depuis l'hiver dernier.

– Ce qui fait sens, accorda Ron. Harry ?

– Très bien.

Harry traça soigneusement plusieurs cercles de runes sur le sol avec une expertise qui dénotait son expérience, alors que Voldemort regardait avec un intérêt voilé d'une légère inquiétude le processus.

– Tu lui parles toujours régulièrement ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

– Un à deux fois par mois, répondit Ginny à la place de Harry. N'essayez pas de comprendre... Paraît qu'elle peut se montrer sympa quand elle le souhaite…

Harry leva distinctement les yeux au ciel, avant d'annoncer qu'il était prêt.

– C'est si simple que cela ? commenta Voldemort en désignant les cercles de runes.

Hermione retint un reniflement de dédain. Simple. Harry avait peut-être l'habitude de tracer les cercles, mais ceux-ci étaient d'une architecture ésotérique qu'il n'était pas du tout simple ni de comprendre, ni d'utiliser…

– Il faut être en possession des reliques pour que cela marche, précisa Harry.

Qu'il avait bien sur toujours sur lui, toutes soigneusement cachées à l'exception de la baguette de sureau, quoiqu'il utilise celle-ci rarement.

– Evidement, répondit Voldemort avec hauteur. Mais tout de même, cela semble relativement simpliste… à moins que les reliques ne soient soumissent à la loi d'équilibre magique de Ptolémée ?

– C'est bien le cas selon la Mort, confirma Harry. Mais attention, c'est un sujet sensible.

Puis il leva sa baguette et Voldemort recula de plusieurs pas, sa baguette d'if fermement serrée dans sa main. Notant la rigidité du mage noir, Hermione se demanda finalement si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses déductions. Si la raison pour laquelle Voldemort leur avait demandé d'invoquer la Mort n'était pas un quelconque échec de son côté, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à invoquer la Mort en étant seul face à elle.

Les cercles de runes s'activèrent un à un, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement oppressante. La lumière diminua, et la température se fit presque glaciale, alors qu'un immense squelette, vêtu d'une cape semblable à celle des détraqueurs, et portant une faux qui paraissait particulièrement aiguisée, apparaissait en plein milieu de la pièce.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle, fit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe lacée de menaces alors qu'elle se tournait vers le mage noir.

Voldemort ne bougea pas, fixant son regard dans celui de la Mort sans ciller.

– Hello Mort, intervint Harry. Sympa le show. Je te mets 8 sur 10.

– 8 sur 10 ? s'indigna la Mort en se tournant brusquement vers Harry.

– Il manquait un peu de brouillard non ? répondit Harry. Ou des ossements sur le sol…

– Tu as vraiment mauvais gout Potter, répondit la Mort d'un ton blasé.

Et elle se changea ensuite dans la forme qu'elle avait abordée les dernières fois que Hermione l'avait vue, celle d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux qui glaçaient le sang.

– Bon, tu m'expliques ce que je fais là du coup Potter ? demanda la Mort.

Elle s'affala au passage dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de Voldemort, sous le regard étonné de celui-ci devant le manque fragrant de décorum.

– Tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa Harry.

– Pu'er si tu veux bien.

– Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry en la servant d'un mouvement de baguette. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, pour prouver ton existence à Voldemort.

– Moi qui avais tout de même l'espoir que tu m'aies fait venir pour ma charmante compagnie, fit la Mort d'un ton dramatique.

Hermione nota soudain que le regard de Voldemort se dirigeait un instant en-dehors de son bureau, comme si une de ses alarmes venait de se déclencher.

– Ta charmante compagnie ? s'exclama Harry. Quelle arrogance ! Quoique, si tu ne t'envoyais pas des fleurs toute seule, personne ne t'en enverrait, donc tu as peut-être raison de tenter le coup…

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et sembla se retenir de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Potter s'entends aussi bien avec elle, fit-il à Hermione.

Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Si Voldemort avait cru que la Mort était une entité solennelle, il avait été bien loin de la réalité.

– C'est quoi ça, intervint Ron, vous avez décidé de monter un spectacle comique ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, sachez que je n'investirai pas.

– Hey ! s'indigna la Mort. Je suis bien aimablement venue faire acte de présence…

– Comme si tu avais eu le choix, la coupa Harry.

– …auprès de ce cher Voldemort, continua la Mort sans faire attention à Harry. Il a eu toutes les preuves qu'il voulait que j'étais bien la Mort et Harry mon maître – jolies runes je dois admettre –, et maintenant on ne me laisse même pas finir mon thé en paix ? Quel manque d'hospitalité.

Harry lui jeta un regard désabusé.

– Tu restes uniquement parce que tu prends plaisir à casser les pieds de tout le monde ici.

– Aussi, avoua la Mort. Mais ne nie pas, je sais que cela te fait plaisir aussi.

Il y eut un signal annonçant la présence d'une personne devant la porte du bureau, et le regard de Voldemort passa de la porte, à eux, à la Mort, avant de revenir se poser sur la porte, et de la faire s'ouvrir d'un geste de la main agacé. De l'autre côté de tenait un Lucius Malefoy légèrement mal à l'aise qui s'avança de quelques pas avant que l'identité des personnes présentes ne s'imprime dans son cerveau et qu'il ne s'arrête net.

– Oh, fit la Mort en se redressant légèrement dans son fauteuil, c'est lui le patriarche actuel de la famille Malefoy ? Intéressant…

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers la Mort avec un air de froide fureur sur le visage.

– Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il d'un ton trainant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ? demanda Harry au même moment avec un intérêt certain.

– Oh, rien de vraiment passionnant, répondit la Mort avec un geste dédaigneux. J'aime simplement bien observer les Malefoy, ils meurent toujours de façon relativement distrayante.

– Mais je ne vous permets pas ! s'insurgea Lucius Malefoy.

La Mort éclata de rire, se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil, sa tasse de thé flottant à portée de main.

– Et puis ils sont toujours si orgueilleux, ajouta-t-elle. Tu m'avais parlé de cette histoire de furet Potter, mais je pense qu'il y a plus de ressemblance avec des chihuahuas enragés en réalité…

L'instant d'après Lucius Malefoy avait sa baguette dans sa main, un sortilège sur le bout des lèvres. Mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste sec, le visage pincé dans une expression mécontente.

– Elle fait généralement tout ce qu'elle peut pour faire regretter à tout le monde de l'avoir invoquée, souffla Hermione à Voldemort.

– Une fois de plus, la similitude avec Potter est troublante, répondit Voldemort avec exaspération.

La Mort laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Maître ? demanda prudemment Lucius Malefoy.

– Il me semble t'avoir demandé de ne pas me déranger durant les week-ends Lucius, alors peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à désobéir à des ordres aussi clairs ?

Lucius jeta un regard incertain aux personnes dans la pièce, avant de se décider à parler.

– Scrimgeour veut faire annuler le bal du ministère, annonça Malefoy. Il va l'annoncer ce soir.

– Et pourquoi donc veut-il faire annuler le bal ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide.

– Sous prétexte que le risque est trop important avec votre retour, répondit Malefoy. Il n'avait maintenu celui de l'année dernière que parce qu'il était trop tard pour l'annuler.

Si elle avait été seule avec Voldemort, Hermione était sure qu'il aurait levé les yeux au ciel avant de sortir une tirade sur l'imbécilité du Ministère en général et de Scrimgeour en particulier. Il se contenta cependant de ranger d'un mouvement de baguette les parchemins sur son bureau, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

– Faut-il vraiment que je vienne ? soupira Harry.

– Cela dépends, répondit Voldemort, es-tu prêt à accepter que je mette simplement Scrimgeour sous Imperium Potter ?

– Mais ce stupide bal as-t-il seulement un intérêt ? grommela Harry.

– Tu sais parfaitement que quel que soit l'accord, le soutien du reste de l'Europe sera essentiel à l'établissement de mon règne.

– Ton règne, répéta Harry pince-sans-rire.

Voldemort ne releva pas, et le visage de Harry refléta tout le mécontentement qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'aller passer une partie de son samedi après-midi au Ministère de la Magie, ce qui eut au moins le mérité d'arracher un sourire en coin à Voldemort. Un instant après les deux se transformèrent, et Alistair Jones et David Morrello remplacèrent Harry Potter et Voldemort.

– Atrium ? demanda Harry.

– Atrium, confirma Voldemort.

Et les deux disparurent, laissant dans le bureau de Voldemort, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, la Mort et Lucius Malefoy.

– Je n'aime pas le savoir seul avec lui, fit Ginny avec désapprobation. Vous ne pouviez pas régler ce problème tout seul Malefoy ? N'est-ce pas votre rôle de vous occuper de la politique ?

– Tu sais bien que Scrimgeour suspecte Malefoy de toujours être un mangemort Ginny, répondit Ron avant que Lucius Malefoy ne puisse en placer une. Et sur ce point il n'a pas tort. Alors qu'il n'a rien de tangible contre David Morrello et Alistair Jones.

Si aucun des deux n'avait la position officielle que Lucius avait, ils étaient cependant clairement reconnus comme des leaders d'opinion, surement suffisamment pour que Scrimgeour finisse par leur accorder ce qu'ils voulaient de peur de retourner le Ministère contre lui, plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– Bon, puisque que cela semble être la fin de ce joyeux petit rassemblement, je vais aller m'occuper autrement, fit la Mort. Dites à Harry qu'il se relâche un peu trop sur l'attention qu'il m'accorde en ce moment, et dites à Voldie que je l'embrasse.

De nouveau Malefoy leva sa baguette vers elle, mais elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Presque à contrecœur, Lucius Malefoy se tourna alors vers Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

– Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement trainante. Je savais pour vous bien sûr, mais le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'avait pas parlé d'autres personnes…

– La Mort, répondit Ginny.

– Ou en tout cas une matérialisation corporelle de la Mort, précisa Hermione.

Ginny lui lança un regard désabusé auquel Hermione répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

– Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est allié avec la Mort ? fit Lucius Malefoy, son ton mêlé de respect.

– La Mort ne s'allie avec personne, répondit Ron. Elle était simplement là pour répondre à quelques questions. Sur ce, Ginny et moi allons retourner à Poudlard, tu viens avec nous Hermione ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

– Je vais récupérer deux trois livres de Voldemort et passer voir l'équipe de recherche, expliqua-t-elle. Ils avancent bien, mais un peu d'aide ne leur fera pas de mal. Vous devriez partir aussi Monsieur Malefoy.

– Et laisser une sang-de-bourbe dans le bureau du seigneur des ténèbres ? s'indigna Lucius Malefoy. Je ne crois pas non.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un chihuahua à la place de Lucius Malefoy et maudit la Mort dans sa tête.

– La sang-de-bourbe est présentement celle en charge des protections autour du bureau de Voldemort, répondit-elle. Il m'est excessivement facile de vous faire transplaner de force hors de cet endroit Monsieur Malefoy.

– Vous n'oseriez p… commença Malefoy.

Hermione activa une partie des barrières, et Malefoy disparut dans un pop sonore.

– Oups, commenta Hermione d'un ton vindicatif.

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

oOoOoOo

Voldemort scanna les environs immédiats pour repérer sa prochaine cible. Il avait déjà discuté avec l'ambassadeur de France, ainsi qu'avec l'ambassadrice de la confédération nordique, les deux principales personnes avec qui il voulait parler ce soir. Maintenant que tous ceux qui comptaient vraiment savaient qui il était – même Dumbledore avait finalement été informé de qui exactement était David Morrello –, il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de se cacher derrière Yaxley et Lucius pour la politique. Enfin, plus vraiment de raison de cacher David Morrello derrière Yaxley et Lucius.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rufus Scrimgeour, et il s'en approcha d'un pas élégant.

– Monsieur le Ministère, je n'ai guère eu le temps de vous saluer proprement, fit-il poliment.

Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à caresser Rufus Scrimgeour dans le sens du poil, et cela faisait d'ailleurs depuis sa promotion au poste de Ministre de la Magie que David Morrello avait clairement affiché ses divergences d'opinions avec lui. Mais il se devait de rester tout ce qu'il y avait de plus poli pour parfaire sa propre image.

– David, lui répondit Scrimgeour d'un ton brusque.

Voldemort se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant que Scrimgeour n'obtienne pas d'aide des pays alentours. Outre le soin que Voldemort avait apporté à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, Rufus Scrimgeour ne savait guère naviguer dans le nid de serpents qu'étaient les hautes sphères de la politique.

– Il y a-t-il eut la moindre alerte de sécurité ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement concerné.

Potter et lui avaient vraiment dû s'y mettre à deux pour réussir à convaincre Scrimgeour de ne pas annuler ce bal, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, Voldemort devait avouer que Potter avait été assez utile. Même sous la forme d'Alistair Jones il dégageait cette sorte droiture et de passion pour la justice qui donnait envie de lui faire instinctivement confiance, cet absurde côté Gryffondor qui parlait à certaines personnes.

– Pas pour le moment, répondit Rufus Scrimgeour. Mais les aurors restent sur le qui-vive au cas où Voldemort tente quelque chose.

Voldemort mima une légère grimace à l'entente de son propre nom, ce qui était attendu de la majorité des sorciers. Si Potter était à côté, il était sûr qu'il se serait une fois de plus moqué de lui comme il l'avait fait après leur conversation avec Scrimgeour quelques semaines plus tôt, mais Potter était heureusement présentement de l'autre côté du hall – Voldemort avait pris soin de l'éviter autant que possible ce soir, il le voyait déjà suffisamment sans cela –.

– L'extensivité des mesures de sécurité de ce soir est tout à votre honneur, complimenta Voldemort.

– C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Scrimgeour. Ma principale mission est de protéger mes citoyens, et nos visiteurs.

Voldemort acquiesça et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son regard se posa sur quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire à ce bal. Plus précisément sur Hélène, discutant tranquillement à quelques pas de là avec le consul russe.

– Ah, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur le Ministre, fit-il, mais je viens d'apercevoir une connaissance que j'aimerais grandement saluer.

– Mais je vous en prie David.

Scrimgeour s'éloigna d'un pas vif alors que Voldemort se rapprochait de Hermione, arrivant rapidement juste à côté d'elle. Elle le repéra du coin de l'œil et clôtura sa conversation avec le consul russe juste à temps pour lui faire face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Voldemort. Tu n'as certainement pas reçu d'invitation.

Potter il pouvait comprendre, il était le prétendu héros du monde sorcier après tout, mais ni Hermione, ni Hélène – qui n'avait même pas vraiment d'identité – n'avaient rien à faire ici.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'accompagne quelqu'un qui est lui invité. Quoique j'aurais bien sûr pu m'introduire ici sans invitation du tout.

C'était largement dans ses capacités, Voldemort pouvait lui accorder cela.

– Tu accompagnes Potter ? vérifia-t-il.

– Oui et non, répondit Hermione. J'accompagne Alistair Jones.

Immédiatement le regard de Voldemort se porta au-delà de Hermione, cherchant dans la foule Alistair Jones. En voyant Potter il avait cru que Alistair Jones ne serait pas présent, mais c'était visiblement un raccourci un peu rapide.

– Qui est qui ? demanda-t-il.

– Le vrai Harry est sous l'apparence d'Alistair, et Ron joue le rôle de Harry Potter, répondit Hermione. Ginny est là aussi, c'est elle qui accompagne Harry officiellement. Enfin Ron du coup.

Fantastique, il y avait donc l'intégralité du quatuor au bal du ministère cette année. Ceci dit, vu comment les choses étaient en train de tourner, il avait comme l'impression que ce serait le cas lors de toutes les prochaines éditions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux sans déclencher le rituel de fraternité qu'il allait faire avec Potter. Enfin, peut-être qu'il garderait Hermione. Il pourrait lui trouver une utilité.

– Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous venus autant en force ? demanda Voldemort.

– Parce que tu n'es pas venu en force toi peut-être ? répondit Hermione.

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de tête les mangemorts les plus proches d'eux. Lucius. Yaxley. Nott. Un bref instant Voldemort eut l'image de Lucius sortant trempé de l'une des fontaines du manoir Malefoy après que Hermione l'ait expulsé du château de Serpentard, souvenir qu'il avait récupéré par legilimancie sur le conseil de Hermione, et un sourire furtif étira ses lèvres.

– Quasiment la moitié des personnes dans cette salle prêtent allégeance soit à Voldemort, soit à David Morrello, soit à tes mangemorts, continua Hermione.

– Quasiment la moitié des personnes dans cette salle sont prêtes à suivre soit Dumbledore soit Potter soit Alistair Jones, répondit-il.

Il était intéressant de noter que certaines personnes se retrouvaient dans les deux groupes, ce qui aurait pu poser problème, mais qui finalement allait aussi jouer en sa faveur.

– Le ministère ne va rien voir venir lorsque nous agirons, ajouta-t-il. Cela va être ridiculement facile de prendre le pouvoir…

C'était presque anti-climatique de se dire cela. Tant d'années d'efforts, tant de machinations, pour finalement obtenir le pouvoir via un accord avec le quatuor concernant les sources de magie, et renverser le gouvernement avec plus d'aisance qu'un château de cartes.

– Ce sera surement plus facile que de devoir supporter Harry au jour le jour, fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Cela doucha immédiatement l'enthousiasme que Voldemort ressentait vis-à-vis de sa prise de pouvoir. Il avait beau se démener pour avoir les conditions les plus avantageuses de leur contrat, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'aurait pas les pleins pouvoirs comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il aurait Potter sur le dos pour des années et des années, tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à contourner le rituel de fraternité. Et il savait qu'il n'avait que de très faibles chances de trouver un jour comment faire. Ce qui signifiait devoir collaborer avec Potter, pour l'éternité.

– Vois le bon côté des choses, cela aurait pu être pire, fit Hermione. Cela aurait pu être Dumbledore.

– Cela me coute vraiment de le dire, mais je préfère encore Potter, répondit Voldemort.

Hermione éclata de rire.

– Ah, Monsieur Morrello, fit une voix juste à côté d'eux. J'ai enfin l'occasion de vous saluer.

Voldemort se retourna pour saluer d'un faux sourire le duc d'Almeria, dont le père était actuellement le Ministre de la Magie d'Espagne – un poste qui malgré son titre était généralement transmis de père en fils –. Une famille qui soutenait Voldemort, et qui était ainsi vaguement en contact avec David Morrello, sans pour autant savoir qui il était vraiment.

Voldemort avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Si le duc d'Almeria était ambitieux, il n'avait cependant pas la finisse politique de son père. Mais il ne pouvait guère lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs sans écorner l'image d'homme poli et aimable en toute circonstance de David Morrello. Retenant un soupir, Voldemort s'écarta légèrement de Hermione pour inclure le duc d'Almeria dans leur cercle.

– Monsieur le duc, permettez-moi de vous présenter Hélène, fit-il. Hélène, le duc d'Almeria.

Hermione le salua avec une certaine réticence qui fit soupçonner à Voldemort qu'elle savait que sa famille le soutenait.

– Un plaisir mademoiselle, répondit le duc avec un mépris évident. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de discuter plus tard ?

C'était un congédiement d'une impolitesse évidente et Voldemort soupira discrètement devant tant de maladresse.

– Quelle merveilleuse suggestion, répondit Hermione. D'ici une centaine d'années serait parfait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, comprit Voldemort. Un passif entre Hermione et le duc d'Almeria, probablement lors de sa première vie. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, et elle articula silencieusement le mot source. Le duc avait donc dû effectivement réussir à succéder à son père à un moment, et surement bloquer les efforts du quatuor d'une façon ou d'une autre en ce qui concernait la source.

– Ah, ma pauvre, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui vous venez d'insulter ? s'insurgea le duc.

Voldemort vit Hermione retenir un sourire suffisant. Évidemment, c'est facile pour elle d'en avoir rien à faire. Hélène n'existait pas après tout.

– Quelle tristesse que le ministère anglais invite des nés-Moldus au bal maintenant, continua le duc. Venez David, éloignons-nous de cela…

Le duc fit un geste pour tenter d'entrainer Voldemort avec lui, que celui-ci évita adroitement. Quitte à avoir Hermione sous la main, il aurait bien voulu connaître les progrès de l'équipe de recherche. Et puis à choisir, il préférait encore se débarrasser du duc d'Almeria que de Hermione.

– Voyons Monsieur… commença-t-il.

– Oh non David, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous soutenez… ça ? Les Morrello ne sont pas une grande famille de sang-purs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber aussi bas !

Voldemort remarqua immédiatement le silence soudain autour d'eux. Lucius et Nott, ses mangemorts les plus proches, semblaient s'être figés, leur regard inquiet oscillant entre Voldemort et le duc. Comme s'ils se demandaient si Voldemort n'allait pas le tuer sans attendre. Il remarqua aussi l'apparition de Alistair Jones – le vrai Potter donc – dans l'entourage immédiat de Hermione, qui fit un sourire presque carnassier au duc.

– Voyons Monsieur le duc, vous savez pourtant très bien avec qui monsieur Morrello est allié, ne vous rendez pas plus ridicule que cela…

Voldemort laissa un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage, alors que le duc déversait une série de remarques outrées à Hermione. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin du duc pour quoi que ce soit de toute façon, son père lui mangeait déjà dans la main.

Puis Hermione haussa les épaules, et fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner, décidant visiblement que cette scène avait assez duré. Mais le duc prouva une fois de plus qu'il n'avait aucune finesse.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi en sais ?

De nouveau l'atmosphère se figea, encore plus lourdement que la fois précédente. Le duc sembla finalement remarquer les personnes autour d'eux. Yaxley avait rejoint Lucius et Nott, alors que Alistair Jones venait d'être rejoint par Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Sirius Black, conduisant à plusieurs échanges de regards haineux, et une certaine dose d'incompréhension pour Nott et Yaxley qui ne savaient pas que Hélène était Hermione Granger, et se demandaient donc ce que Potter et compagnie faisaient là.

– Hélène, cela ne vaut pas le coup… commença Harry Potter – Ron Weasley donc –.

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, avant de tourner ostensiblement le dos au duc et de disparaitre dans la foule avec les Weasley et Sirius Black, ne laissant que Alistair Jones parmi leur petit cercle.

– Vous devriez rentrer Monsieur le duc, fit Voldemort. Le vin vous est visiblement monté à la tête.

– Je vais vous raccompagner, fit Yaxley en entrainant le duc loin de Voldemort.

Alistair Jones se pencha alors vers lui.

– Il fait partie d'une liste de personnes que nous ne voulons pas voir accéder au pouvoir, lui fit Potter. Ni toi, ni moi, je peux te l'assurer. Le même genre d'incompétence que Ombrage.

– Est-ce une demande pour qu'il finisse de la même façon que Ombrage ? demanda Voldemort avec une indifférence feinte.

– Si quelque chose lui arrive, je ne suis pas au courant, répondit Potter.

Et pour la première fois, ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence, avant que Voldemort ne s'en rendre compte et ne s'éloigne promptement de Potter.

oOoOoOo

Neville était plongé dans un grimoire tellement énorme qu'il semblait peser des tonnes lorsque quelqu'un transplana dans le bureau du manoir Riddle. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait eu un léger bruit de transplanage tous les membres de l'équipe de recherche prirent la peine de relever les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Hermione, et non de Voldemort, avant de se détendre.

Pas que celui-ci vienne souvent, non. Depuis sept mois que l'équipe se réunissait tous les week-ends pour travailler ensemble ils n'avaient vu Voldemort que quatre fois, incluant la première, et ce n'était jamais plus de quelques minutes. Mais il était impossible de ne pas être terrorisé par l'homme. Neville ne savait honnêtement pas comment Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron pouvaient passer autant de temps en sa présence sans faire une syncope. Et comment Hermione pouvait avoir une relation avec lui.

– Bonjour à tous, fit Hermione.

– Salut Hermione, répondit Neville au milieu des autres réponses.

– Ah, c'est parfait que vous soyez là mademoiselle Granger, fit Rogue de son habituelle voix doucereuse. Nous arrivons au moment où nous allons avoir besoin de déterminer les personnes réalisant le rituel pour commencer à prendre en compte leurs caractéristiques magiques.

Une expression d'étonnement passa sur le visage de Hermione.

– Vous avez avancé très vite depuis la dernière fois, fit-elle.

– Nous ne sommes pas incompétents malgré ce que tu sembles penser, répondit Rookwood.

C'était la personne avec qui Neville avait le plus de mal. Ce qui était étonnant sachant que cette place aurait dû être chèrement disputée de par la présence du professeur Rogue et de Barty Croupton Jr. Mais Rogue n'était finalement pas pire qu'en cours de potion, et Barty était un compagnon de travail surprenamment efficace et agréable, avec en plus une certaine touche d'humour. Rookwood par contre avait beau être d'une compétence indéniable, il n'en était pas pour autant quelqu'un d'agréable. Apres la scène de Hermione il n'avait pas vraiment posé problème, mais il était juste trop sûr de lui et trop arrogant pour Neville.

– L'objectif est toujours d'avoir un premier cercle de trois insufflant la puissance, et un deuxième cercle de cinq pour la partie vraiment technique du rituel ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui, confirma Remus.

– Alors ce sera Dumbledore, Harry et Voldemort pour le cercle de puissance, commença Hermione.

Neville aurait plutôt pensé que Voldemort se retrouverait dans le cercle technique, mais Hermione n'avait peut-être trouvé personne d'autre de suffisamment puissant pour prendre sa place dans le cercle de puissance.

– Et pour le cercle technique ce sera Barty, Rookwood, Ginny, Luna et moi.

Luna était une véritable surprise pour Neville.

– Hermione, je ne sais pas si… commença Luna.

– Il faudra nous entrainer, la coupa gentiment Hermione. Je sais que tu n'es techniquement pas au niveau, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr, mais nous avons besoin de pouvoir compter sur ta sensibilité magique pour identifier au plus tôt une quelconque déviation non anticipée du rituel.

Cela ne rassura évidemment pas Luna, et Neville se rapprocha d'elle pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Si Hermione pense que tu peux le faire, c'est que tu peux le faire, souffla-t-il à Luna.

Tout comme elle leur avait fait confiance pour rejoindre cette équipe de recherche malgré leur jeune âge.

– Mais c'est une telle responsabilité Neville, répondit Luna à mi-voix.

– Bah, pas vraiment, répliqua Neville. Il nous reste encore des années pour stabiliser la source, et ce sera autant de possibilités de tenter et retenter le rituel jusqu'à ce qu'il marche.

Les autres avaient commencé à demander à Hermione tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner comme détails sur les participants qui n'étaient pas présents.

– Noms complets ? demandait Rookwood.

– Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Lord Voldemort et Hermione Jean Granger.

– Lord Voldemort ? intervint Remus. Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt utiliser son vrai nom pour le rituel ?

– C'est son vrai nom, répondit Hermione. Il l'a changé magiquement il y a des dizaines d'années de cela.

– C'est possible ? demanda Neville avec étonnement.

– Surement pas pour vous, Londubat, lui répondit Rogue alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

– Age ? intervint Rookwood, recentrant la conversation.

Cela fit hésiter Hermione un instant.

– Age magique au moment du rituel n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, confirma Rookwood.

– Si nous espérons faire le rituel durant Samhain cette année ce sera 117 pour Dumbledore, 71 pour Voldemort, 77 pour Harry, 76 pour Ginny et 78 pour moi.

Rookwood releva la tête de ses notes, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

– Pardon ? fit-il.

– 77 pour Harry, 76 pour Ginny et 78 pour moi, répéta Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Rookwood resta figé.

– Cela explique bien des choses, fit Barty. Et en rend d'autres un peu moins glauques que ce qu'elles paraissaient.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

– Un peu moins glauques ? De quoi parles-tu Barty ?

– De la rumeur préférée de Bella, répondit Barty avec ironie, celle qui dit que Hélène est l'amante du seigneur des ténèbres. Est-ce vrai du coup ?

– Voyons Barty, commença Rogue d'une voix trainante, cette rumeur est devenue ridicule à partir du moment où Hélène s'est révélée être Hermione Granger…

Mais Barty n'avait pas quitté des yeux Hermione, qui finit par hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

– Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? répondit-elle. Je ne serais ni la première, ni la dernière à coucher avec lui.

Rogue émit un bruit étrange, comme s'il s'était étranglé avec sa propre salive, et Remus blanchit visiblement – comme s'il n'avait pas cru que Tom Evans puisse vraiment être le petit ami de Hermione – alors que le sourire de Barty s'agrandissait.

– Oh rien, rien du tout, fit Barty. J'étais simplement persuadé d'avoir perdu mon pari avec Bella, mais il semblerait que je vais pouvoir finalement récolter mes gallions, et avoir le plaisir de la voir enrager sur le sujet.

– À croire que gagner de l'argent sur mon dos est la principale occupation de la moitié de la population sorcière, grommela Hermione.

Barty éclata de rire, alors que Neville se demandait brièvement si le monde n'était pas simplement devenu complètement fou.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	47. Chapter 46

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Et comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews :)

Il reste normalement trois chapitres et un épilogue en plus du chapitre ci-dessous.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 46 –** Mai **–** Juillet 1998

Hermione jeta un regard désabusé au bout de parchemin sur le bureau de Voldemort. Tout ça pour ça. Des mois et des mois de discussions pleines de mauvaise foi, de duels évités de justesse, de négociations houleuses, pour aboutir à ces deux petites phrases.

– C'est presque ridicule, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu peux enlever le presque, répondit Ginny avec humeur.

Ils étaient tous les cinq – Voldemort et le quatuor – dans le bureau de Voldemort ce samedi soir du mois de mai Harry affalé dans un fauteuil avec Ginny juste à côté de lui, Ron regardant distraitement tantôt le verre de whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait à la main, tantôt le feu ronflant dans la cheminée malgré les températures estivales, Voldemort qui réussissait à paraitre comme toujours royal depuis son fauteuil, et Hermione qui se trouvait dans une position à l'équilibre douteux, ne voulant pas se lever du canapé dans lequel elle était assise tout en se penchant vers la table basse entre eux cinq pour relire le parchemin.

 _Lord Voldemort s'engage à assister Harry James Potter à stabiliser le flux magique de la source de magie du pays de Galles, à hauteur de ce qu'il estime être nécessaire pour éviter que cette magie devienne irréversiblement instable._

 _Harry James Potter s'engage à ne pas utiliser ses capacités de Maître de la Mort pour attenter à la vie de Lord Voldemort._

Ils avaient fini par enlever tout le reste. Tous les autres points, qu'ils soient cruciaux comme ce qu'il allait advenir des mangemorts, ou de simples détails, comme le fait que Ron réclamait le retour de sa carte de Chocogrenouille. Parce que le rituel de fraternité était trop contraignant pour essayer d'y faire rentrer des clauses trop complexes, et que ni Harry, ni Voldemort ne voulaient d'un rituel plus astreignant que nécessaire.

Ils avaient discuté tous les autres points ceci-dit, et ils avaient un accord. Cependant la mise en place de cet accord ne serait pas soumise au rituel, mais à leur bonne volonté d'un côté comme de l'autre, une simple entente tacite comme cela avait été le cas ces dernières années. Accepter cela avait été compliqué, parce que si personne ne voulait d'un rituel contraignant pour soi-même, chacun voulait un rituel contraignant pour l'autre. Mais ils avaient fini par convenir que c'était la seule solution viable.

– Quand informons-nous Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

– Jamais ? proposa Voldemort d'un ton désintéressé.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

– Après les ASPICs, proposa Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans des débats avec Dumbledore alors que nous allons être coincés la moitié de notre temps dans des examens.

– Il n'y aura pas de débats, fit Ginny. Si Dumbledore n'est pas content avec ce que nous proposons, tant pis pour lui !

Voldemort se pencha légèrement vers Hermione.

– Sa haine pour Dumbledore me rendrait presque la Weaslette sympathique, fit-il.

– Je vous hais aussi, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, réagit immédiatement Ginny.

– La question n'est pas Dumbledore lui-même, intervint Ron avec serieux, mais plutôt quand et comment il compte l'annoncer à l'Ordre, et même sujet pour vous avec vos mangemorts.

Hermione grimaça. L'Ordre n'allait pas être heureux. Les mangemorts non plus.

– Laissons passer les ASPICs, approuva Hermione. Nous aurons plus de temps ensuite pour gérer les imprévus.

Cela sembla convenir aux autres aussi, puisque personne ne commenta. L'heure suivante passa calmement, parsemée de quelques conversations éparses sur des sujets variés, mais globalement silencieuse. Puis Harry, Ron et Ginny décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard, laissant Hermione seule avec Voldemort.

Celle-ci relut pour la énième fois le parchemin contenant les conditions du rituel de fraternité, et poussa un soupir.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord avec la solution, fit Voldemort.

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, parfaitement satisfait et sûr de lui, mais Hermione pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué aux légers plis autour de ses yeux. Et elle savait qu'il avait aussi peu envie de s'engager dans ce rituel de fraternité que Harry, qu'il aurait préféré mille fois pouvoir prendre le pouvoir sans contrepartie, et qu'il ne considérait pas cet accord comme une victoire, loin de là, alors que pour le quatuor sa prise de pouvoir sonnait définitivement comme une défaite.

– Si, répondit finalement Hermione. Ne serait-ce que parce que nous n'avons pas trouvé mieux. Mais nous savons tous que tu vas tenter de nous doubler d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que nous allons tenter de te doubler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sommes-nous donc vraiment incapables de parvenir à un véritable accord entre nous ?

– Evidement que nous sommes incapable de parvenir à un véritable accord Hermione, nous voulons tous le pouvoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Nous ne voulons pas le pouvoir, répondit-elle.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard qui aurait presque pu passer pour méprisant si elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était simplement moqueur.

– Ah, tant d'aveuglement… fit Voldemort avec une pointe de suffisance. Bien sûr que vous voulez le pouvoir Hermione.

Hermione s'apprêta à protester mais Voldemort la coupa d'un geste.

– Pas de la même façon que moi, je te l'accorde, fit-il. Mais vous voulez avoir votre mot à dire, vous voulez pouvoir influencer le destin du Royaume-Uni sorcier, voire du monde entier, vous voulez faire passer vos lois, faire entendre votre voix. Vous voulez que Potter règne avec moi. Vous voulez le pouvoir Hermione, et le fait que ce soit pour ce que vous croyiez être une bonne cause ne change rien à ce fait.

Hermione grimaça légèrement, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela. Elle aurait pu souligner le fait que Voldemort n'avait aucune morale, et que s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il n'aurait pas hésité à régner par la terreur, mais elle savait ce qu'il aurait répondu. Que l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs, et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

– Ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir le pouvoir Hermione, continua Voldemort. Le problème, c'est que les personnes qui veulent le pouvoir sont souvent celles qui le méritent le moins.

– Comme toi, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hermione.

Le regard que Voldemort lui lança était clairement dubitatif.

– Penses-tu vraiment cela Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Penses-tu vraiment que je sois pire qu'un Fudge, qu'une Ombrage ou qu'un duc d'Almeria ?

– C'est dur d'être pire qu'eux en même temps, fit Hermione sans vraiment répondre à la question de Voldemort.

– Même avant mon retour, vous aviez tous les quatre conclu qu'il valait mieux que je revienne, quitte à ce que je prenne le pouvoir, plutôt que de voir le futur se reproduire, et c'était quand vous pensiez avoir affaire à une version de moi psychologiquement instable à cause des Horcruxes, pointa Voldemort.

– Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu mérites la place qui va te revenir.

Cette fois-ci Voldemort éclata de rire, le genre de rire qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait détenir une vérité que les autres étaient trop stupides pour comprendre, et Hermione se renfrogna légèrement.

– Tu es persuadée qu'il y a de l'espoir pour le sorcier moyen Hermione, fit Voldemort d'un ton amusé. Que si tout le monde avait son mot à dire l'avenir s'en trouverait changé pour le mieux. Et ce serait peut-être vrai si tout le monde était comme Potter et toi. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il y a des Fudge, des Ombrage et des Almeria dans ce monde, et que laisser ce genre de personne gouverner est une catastrophe. Et tu le sais Hermione, parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé dans votre première vie. Vous avez fait de votre mieux pour mettre en place un monde juste, tout cela pour que la plupart de vos gouvernements ne vous fasse pas confiance lors de la crise avec la source, et que vous finissiez de facto par prendre plus ou moins le contrôle de la situation de force.

– Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons échoué la dernière fois qu'il faut abandonner, répondit Hermione. Et tu sais très bien que nous ne serons jamais d'accord là-dessus. Je reste persuadée que chaque sorcier et chaque Moldu a sa place dans notre monde, et qu'il est de notre devoir d'améliorer les conditions de vie de tout le monde.

– Et je reste persuadé que le sorcier moyen est un idiot incompétent, et qu'il vivrait d'ailleurs bien plus heureux en sachant exactement ce qui est attendu de lui, plutôt que s'il devait réfléchir. L'Homme est fondamentalement égoïste Hermione, et c'est une grossière erreur d'ignorer ce fait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec fatalisme, alors que Voldemort lui resservait un verre.

– Tant de cynisme, commenta Hermione.

– Réalisme plutôt ma chère, répondit Voldemort.

– C'est du réalisme uniquement dans ta vision étriquée du monde, fit Hermione.

– Ah, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt du cynisme uniquement dans ta vision étriquée du monde ? répondit Voldemort avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ne put s'empêchera de lui sourire en retour.

– Parfois je regrette vraiment d'avoir accepté le plan de Harry de te faire revenir.

– Cela veut dire que parfois tu ne regrettes pas ? remarqua Voldemort. Je me serais attendu à plus de mauvaise foi de ta part.

– C'est vraiment toi qui parles de mauvaise foi ? On aura tout vu, répondit Hermione.

Voldemort se contenta d'un sourire supérieur alors que Hermione s'affalait un peu plus dans le canapé. Voldemort avait tort sur beaucoup de sujets, mais au fond d'elle-même Hermione ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait raison sur sa mauvaise foi concernant son retour. Parce que malgré tout ce que Voldemort représentait, elle ne pouvait regretter les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Si sa relation avec Ron avait été marquée par la confortable familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux, celle avec Voldemort était marquée par la fascination et le danger, et, peut-être parce que Hermione avait finalement trop fréquenté cet inconscient qu'était Harry, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Quant à Voldemort, elle vivait déjà presque la moitié du temps au château de Serpentard et il ne l'en avait toujours pas chassée, et c'était une preuve de son intérêt pour elle déjà bien suffisante venant de Lord Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

– Tu me dois la moitié de ta fortune Bella, fit Barty.

Ils étaient en train d'attendre le début d'une réunion du premier cercle et le seigneur des ténèbres était visiblement en retard. Pas que qui que ce soit n'ose s'en plaindre bien sûr.

– Et pourquoi donc mon petit Barty ? répondit Bella avec hauteur.

Barty jubilait. Il aimait avoir le dessus sur Bella, savoir des choses qu'elle ne savait pas, parce que Bella avait toujours été son modèle chez les mangemorts. Il avait attaqué les Londubat pour elle, il avait été à Azkaban pour elle. Pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle romantiquement, non, mais il avait toujours été fasciné par la certitude qui émanait d'elle. Cette assurance qu'elle avait d'avoir fait le bon choix en suivant le seigneur des ténèbres.

– Hélène et le seigneur des ténèbres couchent ensemble, fit Barty.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Bellatrix en se redressant vivement.

Du coin de l'œil Barty vit Lucius hausser un sourcil, signe d'une surprise évidente, et il eut la suspicion que Lucius savait qui était Hélène.

– C'est impossible, fit Lucius.

Mais il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle avait en réalité bien plus que dix-huit ans.

– Elle a confirmé, fit Barty. Elle me l'a dit elle-même qu'elle couchait avec lui.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne mentait pas ? répondit Bella. Elle surement fait ça juste pour se rendre intéressante, pour attirer l'attention du maître sur elle.

Barty eut un petit rire. Il avait vu comment Hermione Granger et le seigneur des ténèbres interagissaient, et il doutait qu'il soit possible de plus avoir l'attention du maître que ce dont Hermione Granger bénéficiait actuellement.

– Je doute qu'elle ait besoin de cela, fit d'ailleurs Lucius d'un ton trainant. Si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de… charnel entre eux, il n'en reste pas moins que le seigneur des ténèbres travaille tares régulièrement avec elle.

– Mais n'est-elle pas en contact aussi avec Potter et sa clique ? demanda Yaxley. Elle est partie avec lui au bal du ministère il y a quelques mois, et ils avaient l'air de bien se connaitre.

Barty darda son regard vers Yaxley. Il ne savait pas que Hélène avait fait une apparition au bal du ministère, son statut de mangemort déclaré ne lui laissant pas la possibilité d'assister à de tels évènements.

– C'est vrai, confirma Nott. Est-ce qu'elle les espionne pour nous ?

– Ou peut-être qu'elle nous espionne pour eux, fit venimeusement Bella.

– Ne sois pas jalouse Bella, répondit Barty d'un ton faussement sympathique. Tu sais bien que le maître se lasse vite de ses amantes.

– Hélène ne peut pas être l'amante du maître Barty, intervint Lucius Malefoy. C'est juste une gamine.

Barty grimaça. Quel dommage que le serment protégeant l'équipe de recherche l'empêchait d'en révéler plus.

– Vous ne me croyez pas ? Tant pis pour vous, fit-il. Moi, je maintiens mon pari, et Bella me devra la moitié de sa fortune lorsque j'aurai la preuve que j'ai raison.

– J'ai parié 10 gallions avec toi Barty, c'est peut-être la moitié de _ta_ fortune, mais c'est loin d'être ne serait-ce que le millième de la mienne.

– Quelle fortune ? Tu ne peux même pas accéder à tes coffres ! répliqua Barty.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette, et Barty fit de même, un sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un peu d'exercice.

– Le maître devrait vraiment leur trouver quelque chose à faire, entendit-il Avery dire. Ils vont finir par s'entretuer.

– Tu as un problème Avery ? Tu veux te joindre peut-être ? demanda Bella d'une voix féroce.

Avery choisit sagement de se taire alors que Lucius leur lançait un regard exaspéré. Barty n'y fit pas attention. S'il ne pouvait même plus attaquer ni des sorciers, ni des Moldus, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe d'une autre façon.

oOoOoOo

– Les ASPICs n'ont même pas encore commencés et j'ai déjà envie qu'ils soient finis, grommela Ron au petit-déjeuner. La partie pratique, passe encore, mais la théorie est tellement barbante…

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça Ron, répondit Hermione. La théorie est ce qui permet de rendre la pratique intéressante !

– Il y a des fois je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que vous mettre en couple soit une bonne idée, intervint Ginny.

Hermione et Ron lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir.

– Arrêtez de vous plaindre, fit Neville qui était juste à côté d'eux, le fait que vous passiez des ASPICS, c'est déjà plus que de la triche. Surtout Ginny qui n'a même pas fait sa septième année.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te plaindre non plus Nev, répondit Ginny. Nous savons tous que la section botanique de Saint-Mangouste a déjà accepté ton dossier pour l'année prochaine. Et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais louper tes ASPICs avec le superbe programme de révision que Hermione t'a personnellement préparé depuis le début de l'année.

– Et puis si tu ne passes pas une matière fait nous signe, fit Ron. Il parait qu'on va renverser le ministère bientôt, on pourra toujours te donner de meilleures notes.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir alors que Harry se levait brusquement de table.

– Je vous rejoins plus tard, fit-il.

Il s'éloigna à pas vifs et Hermione secoua la tête.

– Bravo Ron, fit-elle.

– Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si son complexe du héros le travaille et qu'il se demande s'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que de, une fois de plus, sauver le monde entier en se sacrifiant ! répliqua Ron.

– Il est parti où ? demanda Neville.

– Aux cuisines probablement, répondit Ginny. Il aime bien parler à Dobby lorsqu'il n'est pas très sûr de lui.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'espère que Dobby va lui donner un coup de poêle sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place, fit-il.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore examina avec une grande concentration les parchemins que Harry venait de lui tendre.

– C'est… sommaire, fit-il. Pas que je ne comprenne pas la logique derrière la simplification maximale du rituel de fraternité, mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'il soit possible de lui faire confiance pour le reste ? De lui laisser autant de marge de manœuvre ?

– Cela nous laisse aussi de la marge de manœuvre, répondit Ron.

Dumbledore parcourut de nouveau les parchemins.

– Les mangemorts… fit Dumbledore. C'est une grosse entorse à la justice ce que vous proposez là…

– C'est vrai, répondit Harry avec un soupir. Mais croyez-vous réellement que nous aurions pu obtenir mieux ?

Le directeur échangea un long regard avec lui avant de secouer tristement la tête.

– Non, je doute que qui que ce soit ait pu obtenir mieux en vérité, répondit Dumbledore. Mais si je vous fais parfaitement confiance pour respecter votre partie de l'accord, même s'il est tacite, qui dit que Voldemort ne va pas à un moment rompre celui-ci ?

– Il va le rompre, répondit Hermione, ou au moins trouver des moyens de le contourner. Mais tout est une question d'équilibre. Il est peut-être immortel, mais c'est aussi le cas de Harry. Ce sera notre rôle de l'arrêter dès qu'il fera le moindre pas dans la mauvaise direction.

Dumbledore se plongea une fois de plus dans les parchemins listant les deux petites clauses du rituel de fraternité, et toutes les clauses de leur accord tacite avec Voldemort.

– Très bien, fit-il finalement après quelques minutes. Quand souhaitez-vous réaliser le rituel de fraternité ?

– Le premier jour des vacances scolaires, répondit Harry. Maintenant que les ASPICs sont passés, nous souhaitons mettre à profit nos derniers jours ici pour profiter de la présence de tous nos amis.

– Une sage décision, approuva Dumbledore.

Après un rapide salut, le quatuor sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

– Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il accepterait si facilement, avoua Ginny.

– Il n'est pas idiot, répondit Harry. Il sait que nous n'avons guère le choix, et il a eu l'occasion d'échanger lui-même avec Voldemort quelques fois. Il s'est bien rendu compte qu'il n'est pas aussi déséquilibré que ce qu'il était lors de la première guerre. Peut-être a-t-il décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… Ce serait bien son genre.

oOoOoOo

– Ah ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! Oh Merlin merci j'ai trouvé !

Elle se leva et alla embrasser Harry, puis Ginny, puis Ron, puis les trois en même temps.

– C'est formidable, juste ce qui nous fallait, continua-t-elle.

– Hermione, fit Ron d'un ton blasé, pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore plongée dans un livre alors que les ASPICs sont passés, que le temps est magnifique au bord du lac, et que ce sont les derniers jours que nous passons à Poudlard ?

– Laisse la parler Ron, intervint Ginny.

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

– J'ai trouvé comment adapter le rituel de Njörd à Harry, fit-elle.

Elle avait toujours continué à chercher des choses sur le sujet, en marge de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait cette année, et enfin, enfin, elle avait quelque chose.

– Quel rapport entre le rituel de Njörd et moi ? demanda Harry.

– Parce que le rituel de Njörd permet de protéger un contenant ! répondit Hermione. Vous vous souvenez le rituel de résurrection ? Il avait détruit tous les contenants d'Horcruxes, sauf ceux protégés par le rituel de Njörd, et la pierre de résurrection bien sûr. Et avec mon adaptation, je suis maintenant en mesure d'appliquer le rituel à Harry, et ensuite nous pourrons extraire son Horcruxe sans le tuer.

– Hermione, tu es géniale ! fit Ron.

– Attends Hermione, intervint Ginny, le rituel de Njörd n'exige-t-il pas un transfert de magie entre deux… objets ?

Il y en avait au moins une qui suivait.

– Si, répondit Hermione. Et c'est d'ailleurs un point très problématique du rituel, parce qu'il ne faut pas quelque chose qui contraigne la magie de Harry. Mais si nous utilisons la baguette de sureau, cela résout le problème, puisque les reliques obéiront à Harry jusqu'à la fin.

– Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais plus, fit Harry. Et c'est merveilleux de savoir cela.

– Nous ne pourrons le faire que lorsque nous aurons toutes les cartes en main pour tuer Voldemort cependant, tempera Ron. Car il va forcément s'en rendre compte s'il n'est plus relié à toi via l'Horcruxe Harry.

– Bien sûr, accepta Harry.

Mais il avait tout de même un sourire resplendissant. Et pas sans raison. À condition de trouver le dernier Horcruxe inconnu de Voldemort, ils seraient en mesure de pouvoir tuer celui-ci sans passer par la Mort. Pas que ce soit prévu à court terme, mais il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent avec Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

– Bonsoir Tom.

Voldemort envoya immédiatement un Doloris, qui s'écrasa sur la statue de pierre que le directeur de Poudlard venait de conjurer devant lui.

– Était-il vraiment indispensable qu'il vienne ? demanda Voldemort avec mauvaise humeur.

– Non, répondit Harry, mais cela ne change rien qu'il soit là.

Voldemort n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

– Il y a vraiment des Avada qui se perdent, soupira-t-il.

Et Hermione remarqua qu'effectivement il semblait serrer convulsivement sa baguette. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce rituel, cela se voyait. Mais sa vie comptait plus que tout pour lui. Plus que la nuisance d'avoir Harry sur son dos pour le restant de ses jours.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le plus à plaindre dans cet arrangement, grommela Harry.

Ginny et Hermione leur jetèrent toutes les deux un regard atterré.

– Allez, faites-le ce rituel qu'on en finisse, fit Ron.

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, Ron serait tombé raide mort.

– Est-ce que tu as fait le rituel que je t'ai envoyé pour renforcer ton Occlumencie Potter ? demanda Voldemort. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'entendre tes pensées dans ma tête après le rituel de fraternité.

– Mieux vaut les miennes que les tiennes, répondit Harry. Mais oui, j'ai fait mes devoirs Voldie.

Les deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avant de finalement se résigner et de se placer au centre du bureau de Voldemort.

– Moi, Harry James Potter, m'engage à ne pas utiliser mes capacités de Maître de la Mort pour attenter à la vie de Lord Voldemort.

– Moi, Lord Voldemort, m'engage à assister Harry James Potter à stabiliser le flux magique de la source de magie du pays de Galles, à hauteur de ce j'estime être nécessaire pour éviter que cette magie devienne irréversiblement instable.

Puis les deux entaillèrent leur main droite d'un mouvement de baguette, et après une seconde d'hésitation, ils se serrèrent la main avec une agressivité palpable. Une brume rouge les enveloppa, se mettant à tournoyer autour d'eux, avant de disparaitre soudainement. Harry et Voldemort retirèrent immédiatement leurs mains.

Puis, au même instant, Harry sursauta, Voldemort fronça les sourcils, et Dumbledore sortit sa baguette alors que son regard se perdait au loin.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Ginny.

Harry, Voldemort et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard plus ou moins teinté de haine et de résignation selon la personne.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la prophétie, répondit finalement Harry. Quelque chose de pas normal puisque Dumbledore, Voldemort et moi avons visiblement tous les trois ressenti une sorte de signal désagréable venant des tréfonds du ministère, et que je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre.

– Laissez-moi le temps de faire une petite vérification, fit Dumbledore.

Et il disparut dans la cheminée.

– Comme si on avait besoin de sa vérification, commenta Voldemort.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais certain que cela venait bien de la prophétie non plus, rétorqua Harry.

– Parce que je suis capable d'imaginer plus de possibilités Potter, contrairement à ton petit cerveau qui te pousse à te jeter sur la première hypothèse sans même analyser plus loin les probabilités.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, trouvant leur conversation un peu trop spécifique, mais c'est moment que choisi Dumbledore pour réapparaitre dans le bureau de Voldemort, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

– Sybille aussi a senti quelque chose, dit-il. Je n'ai cependant jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène de ce genre.

– Il va falloir que nous aillions sur place pour savoir ce qui se passe, fit Harry.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, qui semblait déterminé à aller voir sur place ce qui se passait. Puis avec Voldemort qui haussa simplement un sourcil, et enfin avec Dumbledore qui très clairement ne comptait pas être en reste.

– Ce ne sera pas facile, fit Ron. S'infiltrer au Département des Mystères ce n'est pas s'infiltrer au ministère, et Scrimgeour en a drastiquement renforcé la sécurité depuis qu'il est ministre.

– Ne nous insulte pas Weasley, fit Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

– Loin de moi cette intention, répondit Ron avec une pointe d'ironie. Bon, j'imagine que David Morrello, Alistair Jones et Albus Dumbledore peuvent sans souci se rendre à l'étage du Magenmagot, et Ginny, Hermione, et moi pourrons vous suivre sous la cape. À partir de là-bas, nous aviserons.

– Il y a un dispositif détectant les capes d'invisibilité derrières les portiques d'identification, pointa Dumbledore.

– La cape de la Mort est indétectable, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il sortit la cape d'une de ses poches, et la tendit à Ron.

– Un peu de facilité de mouvement serait la bienvenue les filles, fit Ron.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, avant de se transformer en leur forme animagus, un chat et un faucon. L'instant d'après chacune était perchée sur une épaule de Ron, qui se recouvrit de la cape.

– Vous êtes des animagus ? demanda Dumbledore. Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez enregistrés.

– Allons-y, fit Harry sans répondre.

Harry et Voldemort appliquèrent leurs glamours pour se transformer en Alistair Jones et David Morrello, et quelques secondes après ils avaient transplané tous les six dans l'atrium du ministère. Celui-ci était assez vide – c'était le début du mois du juillet – mais il y avait tout de même des dizaines de sorciers le parcourant dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Le passage des portiques ne posa aucun souci, et comme prévu la cape d'invisibilité ne fut pas détectée. Harry et Dumbledore s'arrangèrent pour assurer un espace à Ron, Ginny et Hermione dans l'ascenseur, et ils furent très rapidement dans le bureau de David Morrello au Magenmagot.

– Et maintenant, comment allons-nous plus bas ? demanda Harry. Les ascenseurs ? … Hé ! Ce n'est pas idiot comme proposition, et c'est toujours mieux que de mettre sous Imperium toutes les personnes que l'on croise !

Il s'était tourné vers Voldemort, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Si, c'est idiot, Potter, et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez déjà réussi une fois à faire cela que c'est une façon efficace de procéder, répondit Voldemort.

– Oh par Merlin, le rituel d'Occlumencie n'a pas marché ! comprit Ginny. Vous êtes dans la tête l'un de l'autre ? C'est une catastrophe !

Harry lui jeta un regard contrit.

– Je t'avais bien dit Potter qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention là-dessus, mais non, tu as autant de maitrise de toi qu'un Niffleur devant une montagne d'or, fit Voldemort d'un ton sec.

– Vous entendez les pensées l'un de l'autre depuis la fin du rituel ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure sur comment empêcher cela.

– Oui, répondit Voldemort, mais ce ne sera que passager. Garder le lien clôt semble demander une certaine habitude qui nous fait pour le moment défaut. Surtout à Potter.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

– Nous pourrions emprunter les escaliers qui sont juste derrière le bureau de Tiberius Ogden, intervint Dumbledore. Ils arrivent dans les couloirs de service du Département des Mystères au 9ème sous-sol.

– Ne sont-ils pas condamnés depuis des années ? demanda Ron.

– Si, répondit Voldemort. Mais ils ont probablement été condamnés par un quelconque crétin du ministère sachant à peine se servir de sa baguette.

Sur ces paroles, il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion particulièrement puissant, que les autres imitèrent. Puis Voldemort effectua un rapide mouvement de baguette, avant de traverser tout bonnement la porte de son bureau.

– C'est possible de faire ça ? s'étonna Ginny à mi-voix.

– Il a dû manipuler les protections du ministère pour remplacer temporairement la porte par une illusion, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aimerais dire que c'est facile et qu'il a fait cela juste pour frimer mais c'est loin d'être évident.

Elle traversa elle aussi la porte, et les autres la suivirent. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement Voldemort, et quelques couloirs plus loin ils étaient devant un mur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

– Barriere d'Érèbe, charme de détection de Kashgar, et une flopée d'illusion, fit Ginny. Facile.

– Je prends les illusions, fit Ron.

Avec une coordination impressionnante le frère et la sœur réduisirent à néant les sortilèges, et un passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

– Il n'y a personne dans le passage, quel que soit le niveau, indiqua Voldemort.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent alors tous les six, et Hermione resta un instant en arrière pour remettre en place les sortilèges que ses amis avaient démantelés, avant de rattraper le reste du groupe sept étages plus bas. La sortie de l'escalier au niveau du Département des Mystères était elle aussi condamnée.

– Ce côté-ci est plus complexe, il a visiblement été renforcé par les Langues-de-plomb, indiqua Ginny.

– Oh par Salazar, soupira Voldemort.

D'un vif mouvement de baguette il fit exploser le passage en utilisant la force brute de sa magie, les amenant dans la salle des cerveaux, dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de Langues-de-plomb.

– Je déteste cette salle, grommela Ron.

Les Langues-de-plomb se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et sortirent leur baguette mais c'était peine perdue. Harry était déjà juste à côté d'eux et en avait stupéfixié plusieurs. Voldemort et Dumbledore complétèrent de quelques sortilèges, et la salle redevint silencieuse.

– Avons-nous déclenché des alarmes ? demanda Ron.

– Non, répondit Hermione. J'ai enrayé leur processus.

– Il va falloir modifier les souvenirs des Langues-de-plomb, fit Ron.

– C'est déjà fait, répondit Voldemort.

Il n'avait même pas bougé sa baguette et Ron lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

– Il l'a effectivement fait Ron, confirma Harry. Passons à la suite. Comment trouvons-nous le bon chemin pour arriver dans la salle des prophéties ?

– Enervatum, Imperio, lança Voldemort.

L'un des Langues-de-plomb se releva, le regard vide.

– Je ne suis pas certain que… commença Dumbledore.

– Celui-ci a un accès à la salle des prophéties, le coupa Voldemort. Si nous ne l'utilisons pas lui, nous allons soit devoir forcer l'entrée avec un rituel de Quetz, soit y passer des heures.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Dumbledore, le rituel de Quetz demandant de saigner à vif un sorcier pour puiser dans sa puissance. Ils suivirent alors le Langue-de-plomb, Voldemort le dirigeant d'une main de maître.

– Ils n'ont aucune protection contre l'Imperium ? demanda Harry d'un ton surpris.

– Si, répondit Ginny. Je soupçonne que le professeur Dumbledore et Hermione sont en train de les empêcher de se déclencher.

– C'est Mademoiselle Granger qui est en charge de cela en l'occurrence, fit Dumbledore. Moi je m'assure que les autres Langues-de-plomb n'aient aucune envie de venir ici.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du temps, dernière salle avant la salle des prophéties, et stoppèrent juste avant la porte y menant.

– Il y a du monde derrière, fit Dumbledore. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes, il doit y avoir une investigation.

– Il va nous falloir une diversion, fit Ron.

– Ça, ça va être pour nous non Ron ? répondit Harry avec un sourire.

– Sans aucun doute.

Ils annulèrent leur charme de désillusion et se transformèrent, Harry en lion et Ron en ours.

– Un lion non mais franchement… commenta Voldemort en poussant le Langue-de-plomb à ouvrir la porte.

Immédiatement après Harry et Ron se jetèrent dans la salle, galopant à toute allure, et entrainant un bon nombre de personnes sur leur chemin.

– Il y a des aurors, commenta Ginny. C'est étrange.

– Effectivement, il a dû vraiment se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel, répondit Hermione.

Dumbledore et Voldemort s'étaient déjà mis en route, et Ginny et Hermione leur emboitèrent le pas alors que des cris se faisaient entendre plus loin. Hermione eut un sourire en coin. Aucune chance que Harry ou Ron se fassent attraper, ils avaient bien trop de sortilèges protecteurs autour d'eux, et ils devaient présentement faire tourner en bourrique les aurors sur place.

Dumbledore et Voldemort tournèrent de concert dans la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils parvinrent à quelques pas de deux Langues-de-plomb s'affairant autour de plusieurs étagères brulées.

– Stupides aurors, grommelait l'un d'entre eux. Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre quoi que ce soit aux prophéties…

– Ils se croient supérieurs simplement parce qu'ils pensent savoir se servir de leur baguette, sans ne rien comprendre à la subtilité de la magie…

Dumbledore les assomma d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

– À toi l'honneur Tom, fit-il.

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir, avant de faire léviter l'un des Langues-de-plomb jusqu'à lui, de faire s'ouvrir ses paupières et de plonger dans ses pensées. Il en ressortit une fraction de seconde plus tard, avant d'extraire un filament argenté de la tête de l'homme. Puis il laissa celui-ci s'effondrer au sol sans aucune douceur.

C'est le moment que choisirent Harry et Ron pour réapparaitre auprès d'eux, émergeant d'une allée perpendiculaire.

– Vous avez trouvé ? demanda Harry en se retransformant.

– Les aurors risquent de débarquer ici dans l'instant ? demanda Ginny.

– Peu de chances, fit Ron. Nous avons détruit une partie des étagères de l'autre côté de la salle, et ils sont tous persuadés de nous avoir vu disparaitre dessous.

– Nous allons avoir besoin d'une pensine pour visionner le souvenir, fit Dumbledore.

– Pas besoin, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lança un complexe sortilège de projection sur le souvenir, et celui-ci commença à se jouer devant eux.

– Impressionnant, commenta Dumbledore.

– Le sortilège sera inventé dans les années vingt, fit Hermione. Deux mille vingt. C'est moins interactif, mais assez pratique.

Puis elle se concentra sur le souvenir. Il suivait le Langue-de-plomb après qu'une alarme se soit déclenchée dans la salle des prophéties. Celui-ci sembla se lever avec résignation de son bureau, rejoignant un autre collègue, et ils cheminèrent parmi les rangées jusqu'à parvenir à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la prophétie de Harry et Voldemort, et où ne se trouvaient que des restes fumants sur plusieurs mètres de chaque côté.

– Regarde tout ce qui est détruit, cela va faire beaucoup trop de paperasse, geignit l'un des Langues-de-plomb.

L'autre acquiesça, et ils commencèrent à sonder les dégâts lorsqu'un troisième Langue-de-plomb arriva.

– Alors, que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Une prophétie a explosé chef.

– Explosé ? Une prophétie n'explose pas ! pointa le troisième Langue-de-plomb. Soit elle est accomplie et elle devient plus sombre, soit elle n'est pas encore accomplie et elle reste telle quelle.

Les deux autres langue-de-plomb échangèrent un regard incertain.

– Celle-ci a explosé pourtant, fit l'un d'eux. Regardez les traces tout autour.

Celui qui était visiblement le chef fit quelques mouvements de baguette, et son visage blanchit visiblement.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'un des autres Langues-de-plomb.

– Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, même si le cas ne s'était pas produit depuis des centaines d'années… Il semblerait que la Prophétie soit devenue caduque. Je vais devoir prévenir le Ministre.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et les six intrus échangèrent un regard.

– Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, fit Ron.

– Cela veut-il dire que ni Harry, ni Voldemort, ne doivent maintenant mourir de la main de l'autre ? demanda Hermione.

– Cela veut dire qu'entre l'Horcruxe et le rituel de fraternité nos vies sont devenues tellement liées que la prophétie ne faisait plus aucun sens, répondit Voldemort.

Voldemort et Harry échangèrent un regard – voire quelques pensées –.

– Bon débarras, commenta finalement Harry.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À la semaine prochaine.


	48. Chapter 47

Bonjour à tous !

Je m'excuse pour le retard, je suis un peu sous l'eau en ce moment. Et d'ailleurs je vais devoir repasser à une publication une fois toutes les deux semaines pour les derniers chapitres…

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 47 –** Juillet 1998

– Merci à tous de vous être réunis aujourd'hui, fit Dumbledore aux membres de l'Ordre assemblés devant lui.

Il y avait la totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix, en plus de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et aussi Neville et Luna qui étaient là à la requête du quatuor. Il y avait même Severus Rogue, à la grande surprise de Harry. Ceci dit, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le prévienne pour l'affrontement à venir, et Voldemort avait refusé tout net de s'en charger.

– Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour tout le temps et toute l'énergie que vous avez consacrée à lutter contre Voldemort.

Il y eut un rire moqueur dans l'un des coins de la tête de Harry.

– _Tout le temps et toute l'énergie ? Ils ont juste passé 4 années à tourner en rond…_

Harry dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

– _J'ai accepté de te laisser voir la scène Voldemort, pas de devoir supporter tes commentaires_ , pensa Harry.

Évidemment, Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Harry dut une nouvelle fois se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Les premières heures après le rituel de fraternité, ni Harry ni Voldemort n'avaient eu un quelconque contrôle sur le lien, rendant la situation encore pire que lorsque Voldemort avait découvert le lien avec l'Horcruxe et lui avait envoyé des visions. Parce que cette fois-ci non seulement ils ne contrôlaient pas les pensées qu'ils partageaient, mais en plus refermer le lien n'avait rien d'évident. Et savoir que Voldemort avait des rêves érotiques impliquant Hermione avait de quoi traumatiser Harry pour le restant de ses jours…

Ils avaient fini par trouver comment contrôler le lien. Enfin, si Harry devait être totalement honnête, Voldemort avait fini par trouver. Et Harry savait maintenant comment n'ouvrir qu'une infime partie de ses pensées à Voldemort, et uniquement s'il le souhaitait. La faveur de pouvoir assister à l'annonce de Dumbledore par ce moyen s'était échangée contre la faveur que Harry puisse assister – physiquement – à l'annonce de Voldemort.

Si on lui avait dit il y avait une dizaine d'années de cela qu'il échangerait des faveurs avec Voldemort Harry aurait surement promptement vomi de dégout.

– Par respect pour vous et pour tous les efforts que vous avez fait, continuait Dumbledore, je voulais vous dire la vérité sur les évènements qui vont se dérouler sous peu.

La plupart des visages affichèrent l'incompréhension, alors que celui de Remus reflétait sa résignation, et que Sirius laissait tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Severus Rogue, lui, resta de marbre.

– Le jour des 18 ans de Harry, se déroulera une grande bataille contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, annonça Dumbledore.

Il y eut une cacophonie de cris et d'exclamations.

– _J'espère que tu seras prêt Potter, j'attends un combat à la hauteur de mes compétences_ , commenta Voldemort dans la tête de Harry.

– _À la hauteur de ton ego plutôt oui,_ répondit Harry. _Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà battu une fois après tout, et tu ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant…_

– _Tu avais triché Potter, tout le monde sais cela. C'est par pur coup de chance que tu étais le maître de la Baguette de Sureau._

– _Mais j'ai quand même gagné._

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire satisfait cette fois-ci, comme tout le monde semblait toujours parler en même temps. Seule Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur et Harry articula silencieusement « Voldie », amenant sur le visage de Hermione une grimace qui signifiait clairement Harry-Potter-tu-es-un-idiot-et-je-ne-sais-vraiment-pas-pourquoi-je-tolère-encore-tes-idées-stupides. Harry lui fit un grand sourire qui accentua la grimace de Hermione.

– Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, finit par demander Dumbledore.

Le brouhaha se calma peu à peu alors que tous les regards se tournaient de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

– Cette bataille verra la mort de Voldemort, annonça Dumbledore.

– Quoi ?

– Pardon ?

Et de nouveaux il y eut une cacophonie de cris et d'exclamations.

– _Peut-être que le vieux fou va faire une crise cardiaque avec toute cette agitation ?_ fit Voldemort avec une pointe d'espoir.

– _Ça doit vraiment être fatiguant de détester autant quelqu'un_ , répondit Harry d'un ton plat.

Dumbledore fit un geste apaisant qui fit taire les membres de l'Ordre, mais il était évident que ceux-ci étaient toujours agités.

– Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Minerva McGonagall d'une voix stricte.

– Cette bataille est une mise en scène, répondit Dumbledore, et servira à clore la guerre.

Cette fois-ci c'est un silence incrédule qui accueillit la réponse de Dumbledore. Qui dura quelques secondes à peine avant d'exploser en débat houleux.

– _On dirait une meute de chiens enragés…_

– _Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre ton ton un peu plus méprisant s'il te plait ?_ répondit Harry avec ironie. _J'ai toujours un petit doute sur ce que tu penses de l'Ordre du Phénix._

– _Silence Potter, regarde, ta sang-de-bourbe vient de craquer._

Et effectivement Hermione venait de se lever brusquement de sa chaise et de se lancer un Sonorus.

– _Ne l'appelle pas comme cela !_ fit Harry à Voldemort.

– _Je l'appelle sang-de-bourbe si je le désire_ , répondit Voldemort.

– _Et tu en ressens le besoin pour quoi_? demanda Harry avec acidité. _Parce que tu tiens trop à elle à ton propre gout ?_

– Silence ! fit Hermione.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement – y compris Voldemort –, tournant un regard surpris vers elle.

– Laissez le parler par Merlin, il va en avoir pour toute la nuit si vous l'interrompez à chaque phrase, fit Hermione peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

– Ou peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas le laisser parler et continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance, grommela Sirius à mi-voix, sa tête toujours entre ses mains.

– Ce n'est pas le moment Sirius, le fustigea Remus.

Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

– Un accord a été trouvé avec Voldemort pour éviter que le Royaume-Uni ne rentre en guerre, et s'il signifie des concessions de notre côté, j'ai moi-même décidé de le valider, sachant que c'était le seul moyen de sauver des centaines de vies, y compris les vôtres.

– Nous ne pouvons pactiser avec l'ennemi ! rugit Maugrey.

– Nous devons nous battre jusqu'au bout ! le soutint Emmeline Vance.

– C'est de la folie de lui faire confiance, fit Fleur Delacour. Il ne respectera jamais l'accord !

Dumbledore dut avoir recourt à un sortilège pour ramener le silence.

– Ce dont je vais vous parler ensuite nécessite un serment inviolable de votre part, fit Dumbledore. Si vous ne vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce.

Il y eut des cris d'outrage, des tentatives de négociations, et des plaidoiries, – et de nombreuses remarques sarcastiques de Voldemort –. Mais Dumbledore resta ferme. Seules quelques personnes que Harry connaissait peu sortirent finalement, ainsi que Mondingus Fletcher qui devait trouver le terrain trop glissant pour lui. Restèrent Sirius, Remus et Rogue, tous les Weasley, y compris Fleur bien sûr, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid qui tentait sans beaucoup de succès de ne pas prendre trop de place dans un coin, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Tonks, Maugrey, et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Et puis Neville et Luna.

– Le charme de mémoire a-t-il fonctionné correctement ? demanda Harry à Hermione en chuchotant.

– Parfaitement, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse. Les personnes qui viennent de sortir ne se souviendront pas de cette réunion. Ni des plus importants secrets de l'Ordre.

– _Comme si l'Ordre avait des secrets qui valaient la peine_ , fit Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

– Je vais vous demander de prêter serment maintenant, fit Dumbledore, ramenant l'attention sur lui. Sauf Severus, Sirius et Remus qui ont déjà prêté serment plus tôt.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes, et comme convenu Sirius et Remus s'arrangèrent pour distraire suffisamment les membres de l'Ordre lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour que personne ne se rende compte que le serment qu'ils prêtèrent n'était qu'une illusion.

– Puisque vous avez accepté de me faire confiance, je vais être direct, reprit ensuite Dumbledore. Voldemort avait la possibilité de ravager le pays, et nous n'aurions surement rien pu faire contre lui. Il aurait gagné, ou même s'il n'aurait pas gagné, beaucoup trop de personnes seraient mortes.

– _J'aurais gagné_ , commenta Voldemort.

– _Dans tes rêves_ , répondit Harry.

– Des adultes, mais aussi des enfants, continuait Dumbledore. Des sorciers comme des moldus, et peut-être même que cette guerre se serait étendue à l'Europe toute entière.

Il avait été décidé de ne pas parler de la source, ni du retour dans le temps du quatuor, les deux informations étant jugées trop sensibles pour être révélées à tant de monde. Les seuls à savoir toute la vérité restant le quatuor bien sûr, et Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Luna et Neville en grande partie. Le premier parce que quatuor y avait été plus ou moins forcé par les circonstances, et Sirius, Remus, Neville et Luna parce que le quatuor leur faisait confiance. Et il y avait Rogue aussi bien sûr. Mais celui-ci était soumis à tellement de serments de tous les côtés qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler à personne.

– Nous avons pu le tenir en respect jusque-là, fit Kingsley. Nous aurions pu le tenir en respect plus longtemps, avec tout le respect que je vous dois Albus.

– Non mon ami, nous n'aurions pas pu, répondit Dumbledore. Parce que Voldemort n'a jamais tenté d'attaquer pour le moment, toutes ses attaques étaient de simples leurres. L'unique action qu'il voulait véritablement réussir était la libération de ses mangemorts d'Azkaban, ce qu'il a réussi à faire deux fois de suite sans aucun souci.

– Voldemort n'a jamais tenté d'attaquer ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sturgis Podmore.

– Que voulez-vous dire Albus ? demanda Minerva.

– Qu'il y a toujours eu une trêve avec Voldemort, intervint Sirius d'une voix rageuse. Que depuis le début il y a eu un pseudo accord pour éviter les morts. Que tout ce qui se passe, les attaques et tout cela, n'est qu'une illusion.

Harry poussa un soupir alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais Luna lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– Mais n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? fit-elle d'une voix chantante. N'est-ce pas mieux que de mourir de la main de votre cousine monsieur Black ? Que de savoir que le Professeur Maugrey aurait été assassiné dans une course poursuite en balai ? Que le Professeur Lupin et Tonks auraient été tués pendant la bataille finale, tout comme l'aurait été Fred et des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard ? Que Dumbledore serait mort d'une malédiction ? Que madame Vance aurait été assassinée en tentant de protéger le premier ministre Moldu ? Que le Professeur Rogue aurait été tué par le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres ? Que Harry aurait donné sa vie pour tenter de sauver tous les autres ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises ? s'insurgea Maugrey. Cela ne sert à rien d'imaginer des choses jeune fille !

– Je n'imagine pas des choses Professeur Maugrey, répondit Luna. Vous avez connu ma mère Pandora non ? Vous savez qu'elle était une voyante…

Cela sembla figer Maugrey.

– _Plus le temps passe, plus je trouve qu'elle a de la ressource votre amie à moitié folle_ , fit Voldemort.

– _Garde tes salles pattes loin de Luna_ , répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

– _C'est vous qui avez mis Luna dans mes… salles pattes… Potter. Et ce serait vraiment malpoli de ma part de ne pas répondre à ses lettres n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry grimaça légèrement. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Luna trouve un intérêt quelconque à écrire à Voldemort ? Harry savait que cela n'était que quelques lettres, – qui avaient commencé quand Voldemort avait prêté un livre sur la sensibilité magique à Luna –, et ils avaient tous demandé à Luna de faire attention, mais évidemment c'était Luna, et elle n'en faisait parfois qu'à sa tête. Et ni Harry, ni Hermione n'aimaient l'intérêt que Voldemort lui portait, même si le mage noir se contentait pour l'instant de prétendument aider la jeune fille.

– Emmeline va mourir ? réagit finalement Hestia Jones.

– Et Fred aussi ? demanda Molly Weasley d'une voix tremblante.

– Impossible, faux frère ! s'écria George. Forge, tu as osé m'abandonner pour affronter seul le monde et maman !

– N'importe quoi Gred, j'ai surement dû me sacrifier héroïquement pour sauver ta peau ! Oh non, je sais, Percy a dû faire une blague et cela a dû tellement me surprendre que j'ai baissé ma garde !

– Très très drôle… répondit Percy d'une voix trainante.

Cela fit éclater de rire Fred et George sous le regard désapprobateur de leur mère.

– _Des talents de divination chez les Weasley ? C'est intéressant à savoir_ , fit Voldemort.

– _Ne peux-tu donc pas t'empêcher de te demander à chaque fois comment tu pourrais au mieux utiliser les gens ?_ répondit Harry. _Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est plutôt Ron qui a quelques prédictions réalisées à son actif, à son plus grand embarras._

– Le futur décrit par mademoiselle Lovegood est un futur qui n'a plus lieu d'être mes amis, et heureusement, reprit Dumbledore. Et je sais que cette décision peut vous sembler mauvaise, que certains d'entre vous aurez préféré se battre et...

– Je refuse de voir mes enfants mourir ! le coupa Molly.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas Molly, fit-il. L'accord que j'ai avec Voldemort empêche cela.

Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié Molly, qui se rapprocha de Fred comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se fasse attaquer en plein milieu du Square Grimmaurd.

– _L'accord qu'_ il _a avec moi_ , releva Voldemort. _Comme si le vieux fou avait encore la moindre importance dans ce qui se tramait…_

– _Dumbledore n'est pas si mal_ , répondit Harry.

– _N'essaye même pas Potter. Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'attends de Dumbledore, c'est qu'il disparaisse._

– _C'est vraiment la dernière fois que j'accepte de te prêter mes yeux_ , répondit Harry. _Quelle que soit la contrepartie_.

– _Comme si j'avais que cela à faire de toute façon._

Harry décida d'arrêter de répondre à ses remarques, et de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qui se passait au niveau de l'Ordre.

– Et quel est cet accord Albus ? demanda Kingsley. Parce que s'il me semble bon d'éviter les morts, je refuse de voir les né-moldus réduits en esclavage, ou de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Vous-Savez-Qui.

– L'accord est le suivant. Lord Voldemort va mourir officiellement et la guerre va se terminer. Il n'y aura pas de discrimination envers les né-moldus, et la mise en place d'un programme spécialement pour eux pour leur apprendre les coutumes sorcières. Poudlard restera indépendant du Ministère, et sera à ma retraire repris par Minerva. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne sera inquiété pour ses actions pendant la guerre. Voldemort n'aura pas les pleins pouvoirs : si la figure dirigeante officielle du pays sera Lucius Malefoy, les véritables décisions ne pourront être prises que si Voldemort et Harry les approuvent tous les deux. Harry aura bien sur tout mon soutien.

– Harry ? Pourquoi Harry ? demanda Emmeline Vance.

– N'est-ce pas risqué pour Harry ? s'étonna Arthur Weasley au même moment.

Cela fit incroyablement chaud au cœur de Harry de savoir que Arthur s'inquiétait plus de sa santé que de ses capacités de dirigeant.

– Voldemort ne peut me tuer sans mourir aussi, répondit-il à son future beau-père.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais cela sembla rassurer Arthur.

– Et la contrepartie ? demanda Tonks. Parce qu'à part la position de Lucius Malefoy, vous n'avez cité là que des clauses allant dans notre sens.

– Que dans notre sens ? grommela Maugrey. Voldemort ne va faire qu'une bouchée de Potter, si ce n'est physiquement, du moins politiquement.

– Harry est l'un des meilleurs sorciers de son âge ! le défendit Hagrid.

Ron se pencha vers Harry avec un sourire sur le visage.

– Cela me fait toujours rire lorsque les gens sous-estiment ta capacité de nuisance, lui glissa Ron à voix basse. Outch ! Ginny !

– Concentrez-vous tous les deux ! fit Ginny avec reproche.

Harry reporta son regard sur Dumbledore.

– Harry ne sera pas seul Emmeline, Alastor, assurait Dumbledore. Il était le seul à pouvoir prendre cette position de par l'intérêt que Voldemort lui accorde, et comme il l'a déjà prouvé le seul à pouvoir le contrer.

– _Si l'Ordre croit cela sur parole, ils sont encore plus stupides que ce que je pensais_ , commenta Voldemort.

Comme décidé plus tôt, Harry ne lui répondit pas.

– Et les contreparties pour Voldemort Albus ? rappela Minerva McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de mademoiselle Tonks.

– J'y arrive Minerva, j'y arrive. En contrepartie, Voldemort restera bien sûr vivant, même s'il prendra le nom de Marvolo Serpentard, et nous ne pourrons nous en prendre à lui. Ses mangemorts qui seront prêt à accepter l'accord auront l'amnistie – officiellement il sera trouvé qu'ils auront été ensorcelés contre leur gré –.

– Mais c'est insensé ! fit Fleur.

– C'est un scandale ! s'insurgea Maugrey.

– Albus vous ne pouvez accepter cela ! s'exclama Minerva. Vous ne pouvez accepter que des personnes comme les Lestrange, ou le jeune Croupton, ou Pettigrow se retrouvent en liberté ! Après tout le mal qu'ils ont fait…

Les regards se tournèrent vers Neville et Harry, qui haussèrent tous les deux les épaules avec indifférence. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà eu le temps de s'y faire.

– Ceux qui sont déjà à Azkaban y resteront. Et pour les autres, s'ils commettent de nouveau des crimes, ils seront jugés et emprisonnés, intervint Harry. Et je préfère vous savoir tous vivants plutôt que de satisfaire un désir personnel de vengeance. C'était la seule solution acceptable.

Il y eut une discussion houleuse après cela, mais même si certain étaient mécontents, l'aura de vieux sage de Dumbledore fit son effet et petit à petit les membres de l'Ordre acceptèrent l'idée de l'accord. Ni Dumbledore, ni aucun des membres du quatuor ne signalèrent que cet accord était simplement oral.

– Puis-je vous posez une question Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda ensuite Percy.

– Mais bien sûr Monsieur Weasley, allez-y, répondit Dumbledore.

– Toute cette opération va être inconnue du grand public, et pourtant Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui vont être les conseillers du ministre. J'imagine que introduire Harry ne va pas être complexe avec toutes ces histoires d'élu et ses résultats académiques, mais Vous-Savez-Qui lui va avoir besoin de paraître légitime, et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen pour cela. Il est déjà au ministère n'est-ce pas ?

– Effectivement, fit Dumbledore.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Arthur Weasley. Est-ce que certains d'entre nous le connaissent ?

– Oh, vous le connaissez tous, répondit Sirius. C'est cet enfoiré de Morrello !

– Sirius ! fit Remus avec reproche.

Les diverses personnes travaillant au ministère semblèrent choquées, puis dégoutées d'apprendre cela, toutes ayant déjà dû avoir affaire à lui sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il était Voldemort.

– Cela fait sens en même temps, songea Percy à voix haute. Ces dernières années David Morrello s'est construit un réseau effrayant, et beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs du ministère en parlent. Je n'aurais pas cru cependant que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse s'être infiltré aussi adroitement dans tous les rouages du ministère…

– Fudge et Scrimgeour sont des idiots Perce, pointa Ginny.

– Ginny, voyons ! intervint Molly.

– Ça a surement été un jeu d'enfant pour lui de s'introduire au ministère, continua Ginny sans prêter attention à sa mère. Déjà l'année dernière Malefoy a failli se faire élire…

Il y eut un frisson dans l'assemblée, alors que Harry eut la distincte impression que Voldemort se remémorait avec dépit leurs confrontations houleuses d'il y avait une année et demi de cela.

– Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien su plus tôt ? demanda Minerva. Nous aurions peut-être pu faire quelque chose contre lui. Ne savais tu pas Severus ?

– Le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'a pas fait confiance une seule seconde depuis son retour Minerva, répondit Rogue avec une acidité qui cachait surement de l'amertume. Et Albus pas vraiment plus. La moindre chose que j'ai pu apprendre à toujours été contrainte par des serments, et l'est d'ailleurs toujours.

Il lança au passage un regard noir à Harry, que celui-ci soutint. Rogue avait beau se plaindre, il n'en restait pas moins que sa position était plus enviable qu'elle n'avait été la dernière fois – même s'il ne le saurait sans doute jamais et continuerait à détester tout le monde –.

oOoOoOo

L'annonce de Voldemort fut bien plus directe que celle de Dumbledore. Il avait réuni tous ses mangemorts dans la grande salle du château de Salazar, et avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il allait prendre le pouvoir, via Lucius Malefoy, que son gouvernement comprendrait des personnes insolites dont Harry Potter, et que toute discrimination de sang-de-bourbes ou de quelque sorcier que ce soit serait punie par la loi.

Les mangemorts suffisamment stupides pour protester furent immédiatement immobilisés par le premier cercle de Voldemort : Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton, Nott, Yaxley et Avery, qui, s'ils n'avaient pas eu plus d'information que cela avant le meeting à l'exception de Lucius, avaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois senti que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver.

Parmi les réfractaires connus se trouvaient Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Rowle et Macnair, ce qui n'étonna pas Hermione qui assistait à la scène sous la forme d'Hélène, en compagnie de Harry qui lui masquait simplement son visage sous une capuche enchantée. Rookwood avait malheureusement eu l'intelligence de ne pas contredire Voldemort, ce qui chagrina Hermione, même si elle devait avouer qu'il leur était utile pour les recherches du rituel pour stabiliser la source.

Voldemort effaça la mémoire des mangemorts réfractaires avec expertise, avant d'annoncer aux autres que ceux qui suivraient ses règles seraient bien sûr blanchis de tous leurs crimes. Cela eut le mérite de calmer ceux dont la désapprobation était moins visible. Il dit ensuite quelques mots sur une bataille à venir dont il les informerait des détails plus tard, et ce fut tout.

Ensuite, Voldemort congédia ses mangemorts, et fit signe à son premier cercle de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, en compagnie de Hélène et Harry. Ce dernier se laissa nonchalamment tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, avant d'enlever sa capuche et révéler son visage.

– Potter ! s'écria Bellatrix en pointant immédiatement sa baguette sur lui.

– Tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi Bellatrix, je te l'assure, répondit Harry avec un sourire que même Hermione trouva effrayant.

– Comment oses-tu gamin ! s'insurgea Bellatrix. Maître, est-ce que je peux ?

Lucius et Barty se mirent immédiatement en retrait, alors que Nott, Yaxley et Avery semblaient plutôt soutenir l'envie de Bellatrix d'en découdre avec Harry, bien que Voldemort ait affirmé même pas trente minutes plus tôt que Harry ferait partie de son gouvernement.

– Oh, laisse-moi les affronter Voldemort, intervint Harry en se relevant. Qu'on mette les choses au clair dès maintenant.

– Très bien Potter, accepta Voldemort. Mais pas de dommages irréversibles. Et vous faites cela dans la salle de duel, je refuse que vous touchiez à mon bureau.

L'instant d'après ils étaient tous dans la salle de duel, courtoisie de Voldemort, et Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui était dans sa posture la plus faussement nonchalante face à Bellatrix, Nott, Yaxley et Avery. Puis Harry fit un signe moqueur encourageant les mangemorts à l'attaquer.

Bellatrix réagit immédiatement en envoyant un Doloris suivit d'un sortilège de découpe. Harry les évita d'un bon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus frimeur et renvoya un sortilège de chatouillis qui traversa la pièce tellement rapidement qui Bellatrix se le prit de plein fouet, tombant soudainement au sol sous l'effet.

Hermione soupira devant les simagrées de son ami, et comme s'il l'avait sentie via un sixième sens, Harry se tourna à ce moment-là vers elle pour lui tirer la langue. Mais Nott, Yaxley et Avery avaient enfin décidé de rentrer dans la danse, et Bellatrix avait neutralisé le sortilège de Harry et s'était relevée particulièrement furieuse, et le véritable combat commença.

Cela faisait longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer Harry dans un combat, ne serait-ce que parce que tous les derniers combats où Harry s'était battu elle s'était alors battue avec lui. Et voir Harry se battre était toujours un évènement, un peu comme lorsqu'il évoluait sur un balai. C'était un mélange entre du talent brut et l'inconscience la plus complète. Et un peu trop de fréquentation des Weasley surement.

Et effectivement il n'y avait que Harry pour avoir des stratégies de combat aussi absurdes que de parvenir à envoyer des Expulso non pas sur ses ennemis, mais directement sur leurs sortilèges, faisant exploser ceux-ci en plein air. Ou bien d'utiliser un Wingardium Leviosa pour faire léviter Nott sur le passage du sortilège que Bellatrix lui envoyait, au lieu de simplement bloquer celui-ci. Ou encore d'utiliser Accio sur un mur pour se propulser lui-même de l'autre côté de la pièce dans le but de prendre ses adversaires à revers, sans n'être bien sur touché par aucun sortilège.

Les mangemorts semblèrent croire au début que Harry avait simplement une chance incroyable, mais lorsque Yaxley se retrouva attribué de sabots à la place des pieds, que les cheveux de Nott devinrent une imitation assez réaliste de la dernière coiffure rose vif de Tonks, que Avery ne put plus émettre aucun son à l'exception de croissements, et que Bellatrix se retrouva affublée de la robe de la Belle dans la Belle et la Bête, sans que aucun d'entre eux ne puisse ni se défaire de ces sortilèges, ni toucher Harry, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le niveau de Harry était en fait bien au-dessus du leur.

– Il est effrayant, commenta Barty avec une pointe d'admiration.

– Et encore il n'est pas à fond, répondit Hermione. Je dois avouer que je crains un peu le duel entre Voldemort et lui le 31 juillet…

– Le duel ? demanda Barty.

– Vraiment Hermione ? Et pourquoi donc ? intervint Voldemort.

– Vous allez ravager tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous, pointa Hermione. Je sais que Harry est déjà en train de réfléchir aux sortilèges les plus spectaculaires qu'il va pouvoir lancer, et Ron et Ginny ont accepté de l'assister à mon plus grand désespoir. Les journaux et le ministère vont en avoir plein la vue.

Voldemort laissa échapper un léger rire qui crispa Barty et Lucius – qui avaient pourtant déjà vu Hermione et Voldemort interagir plusieurs fois –. C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour leur envoyer dessus le corps stupéfixié de Bellatrix, que Voldemort arrêta d'un geste nonchalant. En quelques pas Harry fut auprès d'eux, Avery, Nott et Yaxley ayant judicieusement choisi d'abandonner.

Voldemort regarda avec ennui les quatre mangemorts qui venaient de se battre et d'un unique mouvement de baguette annula les sortilèges de Harry, y compris le Stupefix de Bellatrix, qui se releva promptement.

– Si tu veux une revanche c'est quand tu veux, gamine, fit Harry. J'ai grand plaisir à te faire mordre la poussière, et suffisamment de raisons personnelles pour souhaiter qu'il t'arrive un petit accident.

Bellatrix choisit sagement de ne rien répondre, se réfugiant auprès de Lucius qui semblait regarder Harry d'un nouvel œil. Comme s'il n'avait pas complètement cru auparavant ce que Voldemort lui avait dit sur le niveau en duel du Survivant.

– Comme vous pouvez le voir Potter n'est pas quelqu'un que je vous conseille de sous-estimer, bien que cela me coute réellement de le dire…, fit Voldemort à ses mangemorts. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le futur gouvernement est une alliance entre Potter et moi, et je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre parmi les mangemorts.

– Bien sûr maître, fut la réponse unanime du premier cercle.

D'un geste ils furent de nouveau tous dans le bureau de Voldemort, et celui-ci leur fit signe de s'assoir, ce que les mangemorts firent avec une prudence évidente, alors que Harry se laisser de nouveau tomber dans un fauteuil, et que Hermione s'asseyait sur le bureau de Voldemort en faisant comme si elle ne voyait pas le regard noir de celui-ci.

– Pour faciliter la transition au pouvoir une bataille entre moi-même et Potter sera mise en scène le 31 juillet, avec la participation bien sûr des mangemorts et de l'Ordre du vieux fou. Cette bataille verra la disparition de ma persona de Lord Voldemort, et permettra la prise de pouvoir de Lucius en tant que Ministre de la Magie dans la foulée. David Morrello reprendra le nom de Marvolo Serpentard et mon apparence.

Ou comment avoir Voldemort au pouvoir sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte ni ne proteste.

– Alistair Jones va disparaitre du gouvernement, continua Voldemort, puisque c'est en fait Potter et qu'il n'aura plus de raison d'utiliser sa persona. Potter trouvera une excuse quelconque pour justifier cela.

Yaxley, Nott et Avery en firent presque une syncope.

– Et vous allez aussi probablement souvent croiser Hermione Granger, vous lui témoignerez le même respect qu'à Hélène, puisqu'il s'agit de la même personne.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Yaxley.

Hermione annula ses glamours et la potion de vieillissement qu'elle avait prise, reprenant son habituelle apparence aux cheveux broussailleux.

– Hello, fit-elle avec une certaine réserve, attendant l'inévitable explosion.

Et cela ne loupa pas.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe de Potter fait là ? s'insurgea Bellatrix, sa baguette de nouveau en main.

– Ne te rends pas ridicule une deuxième fois Bellatrix, intervint Lucius. Tes derniers duels avec Hélène n'étaient guère en ta faveur.

C'est avec une pointe de déception que Hermione vit Bellatrix ranger à contrecœur sa baguette. Quoique, elle préférait encore savoir que Lucius au moins avait un minimum de contrôle sur elle, après tout il était prévue que Bellatrix Lestrange soit elle aussi graciée et relâchée dans la nature…

– Bella, fit Voldemort, j'ose espérer que tu ne me donneras aucune raison à l'avenir de penser que tu ne puisses pas être apte à respecter la paix que je vais instaurer.

Bellatrix se tourna vivement vers lui et s'inclina profondément.

– Mon plus profond souhait est de respecter votre volonté, maître, affirma Bellatrix.

– Merveilleux, commenta Voldemort avec une pointe d'ironie. Lucius, un instant je te prie.

Voldemort et Lucius s'éloignèrent légèrement, discutant surement des détails de l'organisation de la bataille à venir, alors que Bellatrix se tournait vers Barty.

– Tu as perdu ton pari Barty ! fit Bellatrix à mi-voix avec une joie évidente.

– Non, répondit Barty avec une joie encore plus évidente. Non, pas du tout.

Le regard de Bellatrix vint se poser sur Hermione qui se contenta d'un petit sourire satisfait, puis de nouveau sur Barty.

– Non, impossible, fit Bellatrix.

– Est-ce vraiment le moment de parler de cela ? intervint Avery en lançant un regard apeuré vers Voldemort.

Cela sembla efficacement calmer Bellatrix et Barty.

– Ce nouveau futur va être complétement dérangé, marmonna Harry à l'oreille de Hermione.

– Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même Potter, fit Voldemort alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Prouvant sois qu'il avait une ouïe sur développée, soit que Harry et lui partageaient toujours quelques pensées. Harry sembla se retenir de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer les années à venir à faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas trop vite.

oOoOoOo

 **AN :** À dans deux semaines.


	49. Chapter 48

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

Comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé, je précise que j'ai effectivement quelques projets pour des OS et des histoires plus longues (du Voldemort / Hermione une fois de plus), bien que rien ne soit finalisé pour le moment.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 48 –** Juillet – Septembre 1998

– Vous devriez manger plus vous savez, fit Remus d'un ton calme.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se contenter de déplacer sa nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette. Harry plus particulièrement semblait ne même pas avoir touché à son déjeuner.

– C'est vraiment étrange d'être ici, commenta Ron.

Ils étaient dans la maison de campagne des Potter, celle que le quatuor avait régulièrement utilisée comme arrière base, et autour de laquelle aurait lieu cette après-midi le grand affrontement entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Pas que qui que ce soit en dehors de l'Ordre et des mangemorts ne le sache pour le moment. Selon Harry qui avait discuté avec Scrimgeour – en tant que Alistair Jones bien sûr –, celui-ci n'avait absolument rien ni sur les mangemorts, ni sur Voldemort. Il en était au stade où il se demandait s'il était judicieux de contacter Harry Potter, surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait eu une prophétie liant celui-ci à Voldemort. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Scrimgeour. La bataille aurait lieu aujourd'hui, et lorsque les aurors se joindraient ils ne feraient office que de figurants.

S'ils avaient choisi la maison de campagne des Potter comme lieu, c'était que celle-ci présentait l'énorme avantage d'être suffisamment éloignée de toute autre maison pour éviter les victimes collatérales, tout en étant dans un territoire sorcier bien connu et dont l'activité magique était suivie par le Ministère de la Magie. Et pour que la future attaque de Voldemort paraisse légitime, il avait été décidé que Harry passerait sa journée d'anniversaire là-bas, dès le repas du midi, avec ses proches. Le quatuor, Sirius, Remus et Tonks étaient ainsi en train de déjeuner dans une maison qui serait surement détruire ce soir.

– Tu devrais être plus joyeux Harry, fit Sirius. C'est tout de même l'anniversaire de tes 18 ans, et en plus tes résultats aux ASPICs sont impressionnants !

Les résultats étaient arrivés ce matin même au Square Grimmaurd, et ils avaient tous brillés. Hermione avait vu avec satisfaction qu'elle avait obtenu Optimal à ses onze ASPICs – toutes les matières possibles à l'exception de Divination qu'elle n'avait pas passée –, égalant ainsi les notes de Voldemort et de Dumbledore encore avant lui. Ginny en avait décroché huit : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la magie, Runes et Arithmancie tout comme Harry qui avait cependant passé Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Astronomie à la place de Histoire de la magie et Arithmancie. Ron, lui, avait culminé à sept ASPICs, incluant Divination et Histoire de la Magie, mais sans passer Runes, Arithmancie, Astronomie, Botanique et Etude des Moldus. Molly Weasley avait pleuré de joie en voyant leurs résultats.

– C'était facile de les avoir, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Et totalement injuste, je n'en aurais jamais eu autant lors de ma première vie si j'avais pris la peine de les passer.

Tonks le regarda d'un air étrange et Hermione se rappela qu'elle ne savait pas pour leur retour dans le temps.

– On s'en fiche, affirma Sirius. L'important c'est que maintenant tu as huit ASPICs ! Si James et Lily étaient là, ils auraient été fous de joie !

Cela sembla rembrunir encore plus Harry, alors que Tonks semblait communiquer silencieusement avec Remus, exigeant surement une explication pour plus tard.

– Ils n'auraient guère été contents pour le reste, murmura Harry.

– Bien sûr que si ! fit Sirius. Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir un fils avec un cœur plus grand, et même au-delà de ça, tout ce qui les aurait intéressés cela aurait été ton bonheur. Ils auraient été foutrement fiers de toi !

Tout le monde regarda Sirius avec des yeux ronds, plutôt habitués à voir sa véhémence dirigée contre leur alliance avec Voldemort. Même Harry en oublia de se reprocher tous les malheurs du monde.

– Quoi ? fit Sirius. J'ai le droit d'admettre que James et Lily auraient été moins bornés que moi non ?

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, et même Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Personne n'est plus borné que toi Patmol, répondit Remus avec affection. À part peut-être Severus.

– Ah non ! s'écria Sirius. Je refuse d'être comparé à Servilus ! J'ai bien plus d'allure que lui !

– Et c'est pour cela que tu as tenté de séduire la moitié de mes anciennes amies de promotion lors de la dernière soirée que j'ai organisée ? intervint Tonks, son ton un mélange entre le reproche et l'amusement.

Hermione jeta un regard désabusé à Sirius. Elle aurait cru qu'élever son filleul en toute légalité en ne passant que quelques années à Azkaban ferait de lui un adulte plus responsable, mais c'était visiblement au-dessus de ses forces.

– Si on en revenait au sujet initial ? fit Sirius. Fêter les 18 ans de Harry, les ASPICs des jeunes, et entamer cette merveilleuse bouteille de whisky Pur Feu que j'ai ramenée…

– Il est à peine treize heures et nous avons une immense bataille prévue dans quatre heures qui va sceller le destin de l'Angleterre magique, pointa Hermione.

Elle fut atterrée de voir que tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était trouble-fête. Même Remus.

– Allez Hermione, intervint Ron. On peut bien prendre un petit verre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas un stock de potion de degrisage dans le pire des cas.

Hermione refusa de prendre un verre, mais elle put au moins voir que cela permis à Harry de se détendre légèrement, et d'arrêter de se poser pour la millième fois la question de s'il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

oOoOoOo

Le bracelet de Hermione chauffa légèrement alors qu'elle était en train de se préparer dans l'une des chambres de la maison, et elle accepta la communication avec Voldemort.

– Vous êtes prêts ? demanda celui-ci.

– Quasiment, répondit Hermione.

Elle fouilla au passage dans son fidèle sac à bandoulière, et s'apaisa lorsqu'elle sentit la forme d'un sablier sous ses doigts.

– Et toi ?

– Evidement que je suis prêt, répondit Voldemort d'un ton suffisant.

– Lucius a finalement réussi à faire activer les clauses de la loi de McLaggen ? demanda Hermione.

Cette loi que David Morrello avait faite modifier en échange d'une rose Tudor, et qui permettait à un Ministre de la Magie de s'octroyer un pouvoir quasiment dictatorial en cas de menace. Une loi que Voldemort avait exigé d'utiliser, et qu'ils ne pourraient déclencher plus tard, puisque la menace de Voldemort n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Il leur fallait donc la faire activer par Scrimgeour, et faire en sorte ensuite qu'elle ne soit pas révoquée lorsque Lucius prendrait le pouvoir. Mais Lucius avait jusque-là eu du mal à convaincre Scrimgeour, parce que ce dernier ne lui faisait toujours pas le moins du monde confiance – à raison –, et Alistair Jones n'était pas suffisamment proche de Scrimgeour pour le pousser à faire cela.

– Le vieux fou s'est chargé de convaincre Scrimgeour, et le Magenmagot a suivi, répondit Voldemort avec un désenchantement évident. Je serai sur place dans quinze minutes Hermione, soyez prêts.

Puis il raccrocha et Hermione se mit à vérifier pour la dixième fois qu'elle avait bien tout ce qu'il fallait sur elle.

oOoOoOo

Le regard de Hermione se porta au loin, cherchant des yeux Voldemort. C'était étrange de le voir sous sa forme reptilienne. Il avait été décidé que ce serait le plus symbolique. Après tout, personne n'avait vu le véritable visage de Voldemort parmi le public, il n'y avait que quelques aurors qui l'avaient vu avoir une forme humaine quelques secondes au moment où Dumbledore avait réussi à récupérer son sang durant Yule 1996. Pas suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir vraiment lui attribuer un visage.

Face à Voldemort il y avait bien sûr Harry, et Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle était presque certaine qu'ils étaient en train de s'amuser à tester les limites de l'autre, tout en utilisant les sortilèges les plus spectaculaires qu'ils connaissaient. Et pour être spectaculaire, c'était spectaculaire, elle devait le reconnaitre.

– Rends-toi Potter ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! hurla Voldemort sur le champ de bataille.

Et il fit sortit une armée de serpents géants de sa baguette, les envoyant sur Harry. Ce dernier utilisa un puissant sortilège d'expulsion dessus, les faisant éclater en mille morceaux, projetant des boyaux de serpents sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, allant jusqu'à atteindre les combattants autour d'eux.

– Vous êtes ridicules, commenta Hermione qui se rappelait encore avoir dû éviter une tête de serpent durant son duel avec Jugson.

– C'est juste que tu manques de panache Hermione, lui répondit Voldemort d'un ton amusé.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers le Voldemort parfaitement normal à sa gauche, alors que le Voldemort reptilien faisait sortir un raz-de-marée de Feudeymon de sa baguette, brulant au passage une partie des robes de Dumbledore qui ne se trouvait pourtant pas du tout dans sa direction.

– Jamais ! hurla le Harry Potter du champ de bataille alors qu'il érigeait un immense mur de glace sur des dizaines de mètres.

– Ah, zut, il fallait que je me donne un coup de main là, marmonna le Harry Potter à droite de Hermione.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le sortilège du Harry Potter sur le champ de bataille, renforçant la barrière de glace de manière significative.

– Tricheur, commenta le Voldemort à gauche de Hermione. Je me disais bien que ta barrière était un peu trop puissante.

– Ce n'est pas de la triche, j'ai simplement été plus malin que toi d'avoir pensé à la possibilité de compter sur moi-même, répondit Harry. À moins que tu détestes tellement compter sur qui que ce soit que tu n'es même pas capable de compter sur toi-même ?

– Est-ce que vous pourriez vous taire et m'aider par Merlin ? craqua Hermione.

Cela fit éclater de rire Harry, alors qu'une détonation retentissait sur le champ de bataille et qu'un précipice commence à se former entre le Harry et le Voldemort en train de combattre, modifiant aussi la physionomie des combats enragés autour d'eux.

Hermione repéra un mangemort qui se trouvait sur le trajet du sortilège de lacération d'un auror et fit disparaitre le sortilège en plein vol d'un complexe mouvement de baguette.

Le plan de bataille était simple, très simple. Voldemort et ses mangemorts avait attaqué la maison des Potter dans l'après-midi du 31 juillet comme prévu. L'Ordre était arrivé, ainsi que les aurors. Depuis, les mangemorts combattaient l'Ordre et les aurors, alors que Harry et Voldemort mettaient en scène un duel à mort en communiquant par leur lien pour éviter de se blesser. Les mangemorts de Voldemort avaient soit connaissance du plan, soit étaient sous Imperium, et ne présentaient en réalité pas de danger, ne lançant rien de plus dangereux que de faibles Diffindo. Une grande partie de l'Ordre était au courant aussi, et ne cherchait qu'à immobiliser tous les mangemorts présents.

Et en marge du champ de bataille, Hermione, Harry et Voldemort d'un côté, et Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny de l'autre se chargeaient de dévier de potentiels sortilèges dangereux pour éviter des dégâts irréversibles. Cette partie du plan avait été proposée par Voldemort, qui avait au passage avoué avoir subtilisé une dizaine de retourneurs de temps au Départements des mystères lorsqu'ils s'y étaient introduits tous les six pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de la prophétie. Hermione était certaine qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté à voler des retourneurs de temps, mais Voldemort avait refusé de reconnaitre le vol de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Forcement.

Ils avaient tous déjà vécu le combat lui-même, et savaient déjà que tout allait bien se finir. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle soit la seule à tenter d'éviter qu'un auror trop zélé fasse un peu trop bien son travail, ou qu'un mangemort ne puisse s'empêcher de déraper.

Ou que les sortilèges de certaines personnes se fassent progressivement de plus en plus violents, comme ce qui était justement en train de se passer entre Sirius et Bellatrix. Hermione leva sa baguette pour les séparer l'un de l'autre – elle ne faisait confiance à aucun des deux pour parvenir à garder la tête froide face à l'autre – mais au même moment David Morrello apparut dans cette partie du champ de bataille, stupefixia Bellatrix avant même qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte de son apparition, et se volatilisa de nouveau avant que Sirius ne puisse malencontreusement lui envoyer un sort.

– Ah, c'est bientôt mon moment de gloire ! fit le Harry à droite de Hermione.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir. Sur le champ de bataille Barty faisait face à Neville et Luna, alors que Ginny et Ron s'assuraient que Alecto et Amycus Carrow soient rapidement neutralisés. Ils avaient beau être sous Imperium, il valait mieux rester prudent. Hermione se repéra aussi elle-même en train de vicieusement laminer Rookwood, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Puis, comme elle s'en souvenait, Harry commença à gagner du terrain sur Voldemort, envoyant des sortilèges de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus puissants, et une première entaille apparut sur le corps de Voldemort, provoquant un cri de rage. Hermione savait cependant que ce n'était déjà plus Voldemort lui-même qui était sur le champ de bataille, mais une simple illusion.

Puis l'illusion de Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra qui n'en était pas un, que Harry contra d'un Expelliarmus qui n'en était pas vraiment un non plus, et le vrai Voldemort qui devait se trouver quelque part sur le champ de bataille, invisible, transforma ces deux rayons de lumière, faisant comme si Harry était parvenu à renvoyer le sortilège de mort de Voldemort vers lui, et l'illusion de Voldemort s'effondra sur la sol dans un grand fracas, alors que la scène tout autour se figeait.

Harry Potter avait prétendument gagné, et Lord Voldemort était prétendument mort, et même si Hermione savait que la réalité était toute autre, c'était ce que le monde sorcier croirait, Dumbledore, Voldemort et elle allant faire en sorte que le faux cadavre de Voldemort passe tous les tests du ministère prouvant que c'était bien lui, et qu'il était bien mort.

– Ah, quel plaisir de revoir cette victoire, fit Harry.

Voldemort ne daigna pas commenter, se contentant de saisir le retourneur de temps qu'il avait sur lui et de retourner une fois de plus dans le passé, pour faire une apparition en tant que David Morrello lors de la bataille.

oOoOoOo

De sa place au fond de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione regarda Lucius Malefoy monter sur l'estrade d'un air confident. Il y eut immédiatement de nombreux flashs de journalistes, auxquels Lucius Malefoy fit un sourire hautain.

– Mesdames, Messieurs, fit le nouveau Ministre de la Magie tout juste élu. Je m'adresse aujourd'hui à vous pour la première fois en tant que Ministre de la Magie, pour vous assurer que je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Hermione ne retint pas son reniflement méprisant.

– Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je t'assure que Lucius fera de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de mes attentes, murmura Voldemort juste à côté d'elle.

– C'est censé me rassurer peut-être ? fit Hermione.

Voldemort se contenta d'un sourire narquois, avant de commencer à s'avancer vers l'avant de la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'atrium – c'était le milieu du mois d'août et Poudlard n'avait pas encore repris –. De nombreux sorciers étaient ainsi venus en famille pour voir le nouveau Ministre de la Magie prendre la parole.

Après la – prétendue – chute de Voldemort, il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour faire bouger le Ministère. Une interview de Harry disant que le ministère n'arrivant à aucuns résultats, il avait dû lui-même prendre la situation en main, avec notamment son grand ami le très talentueux David Morrello, et qu'il serait peut-être temps de changer les choses. Quelques discours de Dumbledore au Magenmagot. Et peut-être même – mais Hermione ne voulait pas savoir – quelques sortilèges de persuasion de la part de Voldemort pour pousser Scrimgeour à prendre une retraite anticipée.

Le 5 août 1998, Scrimgeour annonçait sa démission. Le 6 août, Lucius Malefoy présentait sa candidature en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Le 7 août, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et David Morrello se prononcèrent en faveur de Lucius Malefoy. Le 8 août Lucius Malefoy recevait une vague de soutien phénoménale, venant de toutes les directions.

Comme Hermione en avait un jour discuté au bal du ministère avec Voldemort, la quasi majorité de la population suivait soit Voldemort, soit Harry Potter, soit Albus Dumbledore.

Le 15 août, Lucius Malefoy était élu Ministre de la Magie. Et maintenant il faisait son premier discours, à peine une heure après l'annonce de son élection à la population sorcière. Hermione en était presque venue à le plaindre : après tout, il allait devoir tenter de survivre en se trouvant constamment entre Voldemort et Harry.

– Ma première décision en tant que Ministre de la Magie, continuait Malefoy, est de nommer pour m'assister deux conseillers qui ont déjà prouvé leur volonté de lutter pour la prospérité du Royaume-Uni magique. Le premier n'est autre que notre estimé héro du monde sorcier, Harry Potter.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que Harry montait sur l'estrade pour se tenir juste à côté de Lucius Malefoy.

– Mesdames, messieurs, je vous remercie, fit Harry d'une voix posée. Monsieur Malefoy a aujourd'hui tout mon soutien pour prendre les rênes de ce gouvernement, et j'espère pouvoir lui être de bon conseil.

Il y eut de nouveau un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

– Mon deuxième conseiller est l'héritier de l'une des plus anciennes lignées sorcières, dont il a pu reprendre le titre avec la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit Malefoy. Il a déjà aiguillé notre gouvernement depuis plus de trois années en tant que conseillé du Magenmagot et certain d'entre vous l'ont connu sous son ancien nom, monsieur Morrello. Je lui suis particulièrement reconnaissant d'avoir accepté d'apporter à ce gouvernement sa vaste connaissance politique, monsieur Marvolo Serpentard.

La foule applaudit de nouveau, quoique de façon moins nourrie que pour Harry, et Lord Voldemort monta sur scène. Il était sous son apparence première, le masque de David Morrello n'étant plus nécessaire. Toute personne pouvant reconnaitre son propre visage savait de toute façon qui il était, ou alors n'était pas d'importance suffisante pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Voldemort dit quelques phrases qui arrivaient en même temps à faire paraitre Malefoy sous le meilleur jour, tout en laissant sous-entendre que lui-même n'était pas du tout à prendre à la légère. Pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes, il y avait une certaine dangerosité dans le discours de Voldemort, quelque chose qui ne donnait pas envie de se mettre sur son chemin, tout en se sentant flatté de son attention. Enfoiré de Serpentard.

Les remarques que Hermione entendit de-ci de-là de sorcières s'extasiant devant la beauté et le charme de Voldemort n'améliorèrent en rien son humeur.

Il y eut ensuite des questions de journalistes, auxquelles Malefoy, Harry et Voldemort répondirent d'une façon qui contenait beaucoup trop de synonymes de mots comme prospérité, avenir radieux et puissance du Royaume-Uni magique pour ne pas exaspérer Hermione. Heureusement il fut rapidement l'heure de boucler l'évènement, et Hermione retrouva Ron et Ginny dans la foule.

– On tente la voix officielle ? proposa Hermione.

Ils devaient retrouver Lucius, Voldemort et Harry dans le bureau du nouveau ministre.

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? répondit Ron. On va perdre beaucoup trop de temps et ils auront bu tout le champagne le temps qu'on arrive.

– Ou alors Harry et Voldie vont tenter de s'entretuer, et comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut mourir, c'est ce pauvre petit Lucius Malefoy dont la vie va s'arrêter plus tôt que prévu, fit Ginny.

– Quel dommage, fit Ron avec ironie.

Ils avaient commencé cependant à se diriger vers la sortie du ministère, surement pour pouvoir ensuite se désillusionner discrètement avant de s'infiltrer jusqu'au bureau du ministre.

– Nous devrions passer par la voie officielle, pointa Hermione. Je suis sure et certaine que Voldemort a déjà mis en place des protections plus pertinentes que celles de Scrimgeour.

– Ah, mais dans ce cas c'est une raison de plus pour y aller clandestinement, répondit Ron. Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort pense qu'il est à l'abri de nous.

– Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à…

– Pff, tu nous prends pour qui Hermione, des amateurs ? la coupa Ginny avec dédain.

Hermione abandonna. Dix minutes, quatre incidents, et six sortilèges de mémoire plus tard ils étaient devant la porte du bureau du Ministre de la Magie, que Ginny força à s'ouvrir avec quelques sortilèges bien choisis. Voldemort siégeait régalement dans le fauteuil du ministre, Harry était assis sans aucune cérémonie sur le bureau, alors que Malefoy se trouvait relégué dans l'un des fauteuils normalement réservé aux visiteurs.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se posèrent dans les fauteuils restants alors que Harry faisait léviter des flutes de champagne vers eux.

– Devons-nous vérifier si elles sont empoisonnées ? demanda Hermione.

– Surement, répondit Harry. Le champagne vient de ce cher Lucius.

– Merci Lucius, fit Ginny en levant sa coupe vers l'aristocrate blond.

Le Ministre de la Magie sembla lutter un moment contre de nombreux sentiments contradictoires avant de ne plus y tenir.

– Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils viennent ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque plaintif.

– Nous avons été invités, répondit Hermione en désignant d'un vague geste de la main Voldemort.

– Faux, répondit celui-ci, il n'y a que toi qui étais invitée.

Le quatuor l'ignora avec une aisance venue de leurs longs débats l'année passée.

– N'est-ce pas frustrant Lucius de savoir que dans cette pièce la personne ayant le moins de pouvoir sur les futures réformes du pays est le seul qui a officiellement le titre de Ministre de la Magie ? fit Harry d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Lucius Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir alors que Voldemort semblait au comble de l'exaspération.

– Vous savez que vous allez devoir collaborer étroitement dans les années à venir tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Hermione. Ce serait mieux de ne pas vous sauter à la gorge à chaque phrase.

Lucius Malefoy sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, surement avec l'insulte sang-de-bourbe dedans, mais il se retint finalement, ayant depuis longtemps compris que le quatuor était un ennemi au-dessus de son niveau.

– De quoi discutiez-vous avant que nous arrivions ? demanda Ron.

– Lucius voulait organiser une célébration pour fêter la mort de Voldemort, lui répondit Harry.

Voldemort pinça visiblement les lèvres. Il avait gagné bien sûr, et il était finalement aux commandes de la Grande-Bretagne magique, mais Hermione savait que l'idée de sa propre mort l'avait toujours agacé.

– Il me semble que la formulation de Lucius, célébration pour fêter l'ère prospère à venir, était plus adaptée, fit d'ailleurs Voldemort.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif qu'il ignora, alors que Harry commençait à rigoler doucement.

– Potter, fit Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

– Marvolo, répondit Harry en tentant d'avoir le même ton que Voldemort mais en rigolant toujours à moitié.

Le bureau sur lequel Harry était assis, le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, explosa soudainement et Harry se retrouva sur le sol, étalé au milieu des morceaux de bois.

– Un aussi beau bureau, quel dommage, commenta Harry d'un ton faussement attristé.

Hermione se pencha légèrement vers Lucius.

– Vous savez que vous allez devoir travailler quasiment quotidiennement avec ces deux-là, lui murmura-t-elle. Ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

– Peut-être que Potter mourra avant moi, répondit Lucius avec une note d'espoir.

– Aucune chance.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et vit Lucius pâlir encore plus.

– Il est immortel aussi ? demanda-t-il. Comme le seigneur des ténèbres ?

– Pas de la même façon non, intervint Potter. Mais c'est mon plus grand plaisir aujourd'hui de savoir que Voldemort va devoir me supporter éternellement.

– Eternellement, éternellement, ne t'avance pas trop vite Potter, fit Voldemort avec un sourire supérieur. Rien ne prouve qu'il n'existe pas un moyen de se débarrasser de vous, il me reste juste à le trouver.

– Rien ne prouve qu'il n'existe pas non plus un moyen de se débarrasser de vous, répliqua immédiatement Ginny.

Cela ne sembla pas perturber Voldemort.

– Que le meilleur gagne alors Weaslette, fit Voldemort en levant légèrement sa flute de champagne.

Chacun des membres du quatuor leva aussi sa flute, conscients que leur rivalité avec Voldemort ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas de sitôt, alors que Lucius semblait visiblement se demander si la position de Ministre de la Magie valait vraiment le coup.

oOoOoOo

– Tu as l'air particulièrement sombre pour un homme qui vient de voir son souhait le plus cher se réaliser, fit Hermione.

– Mon souhait le plus cher est que Dumbledore et vous quatre disparaissiez Hermione, et il n'est toujours pas réalisé, répondit Voldemort.

Ils venaient tous de sortir du bureau de Lucius, ayant décidé qu'une bouteille de champagne chacun était suffisant sachant que c'était à peine la fin de l'après-midi. Lucius s'était presque enfui, voulant probablement échapper le plus vite possible au quatuor, et Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient devant d'un sujet quelconque, laissant Voldemort et Hermione légèrement en retrait alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

– Nous sommes la raison pour laquelle tu as réussi, pointa Hermione. Tu n'aurais pu conquérir le monde sorcier sans notre aide. Tu ne peux vraiment nous en vouloir.

– Je peux parfaitement vous en vouloir Hermione. Vous auriez pu avoir la décence de me ressusciter et de mourir juste après.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle enviait presque sa capacité à avoir une voix aussi suintante de sarcasme.

– Oh ! Oh…. Oh oh.

Le regard de Hermione se darda vers l'homme qui venait juste de déboucher d'une cheminée en face d'eux, et qui venait de s'immobiliser, livide, le regard fixé sur Voldemort.

– Bonsoir Horace, fit Voldemort d'un ton amusé. Est-ce ma présence qui t'a amené ici ce soir ?

Horace Slughorn sembla devenir encore plus livide, et Hermione comprit que Voldemort avait visé juste. Le discours de Malefoy avait été diffusé dans tout le pays, et surement même au-delà des frontières. Et si peu de personnes hors de l'Ordre et des mangemorts pouvaient reconnaitre David Morrello comme étant Voldemort, il y en avait encore quelques-unes. Et Horace Slughorn en faisait indiscutablement parti. Il n'avait simplement pas dû penser qu'il tomberait directement sur Voldemort juste à la sortie des cheminées de l'atrium.

– Je… je ne vais pas déranger plus, fit Slughorn.

Il se retourna vivement, rentrant en collision avec Harry qui venait de faire demi-tour pour se rapprocher de Hermione et Voldemort.

– Outch, fit Harry en reculant légèrement. Oh, bonjour Monsieur Slughorn.

– Oh, oh, fit Horace, ses yeux se posant sur la cicatrice de Harry. _Oh, oh !_

Il sembla soudain très mal à l'aise et malgré les efforts qu'il faisait visiblement pour rester de marbre son regard oscilla furtivement entre Voldemort et Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit un sourire amusé apparaitre sur le visage de Voldemort.

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Horace, il se fait tard, conseilla Voldemort.

– Oui, oui bien sûr, balbutia légèrement Horace Slughorn.

Et il disparut prestement dans l'une des cheminées.

– N'as-tu pas peur qu'il aille directement parler des Horcruxes à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

– Il n'a plus aucun souvenir de cette conversation, répondit Voldemort. Et même s'il en avait encore le souvenir, cela ne changerait de toute façon absolument rien…

Logique. Voldemort avait dû effacer les souvenirs de Slughorn après avoir appris que le quatuor savait pour ses Horcruxes. Et cela expliquait pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire revenir Slughorn parmi les enseignants.

– Tu voulais quelque chose Harry ? demanda Hermione.

– Savoir si tu venais au Square Grimmaurd ce soir, demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione n'eut même pas besoin d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Voldemort.

– Pas ce soir, répondit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en lui rappelant de passer pour le déjeuner le lendemain.

– Tu passes plus de temps à envahir mon espace qu'à envahir celui de Potter, commenta Voldemort d'un ton plat.

– Je peux changer cela si tu le souhaites, répondit Hermione.

– N'y pense même pas.

Hermione sentit son bras se glisser dans le bas de son dos, et il la poussa dans une cheminée alors qu'un sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de Hermione. Si elle était plus égoïste, elle aurait volontiers avoué que faire revenir Voldemort valait le coup rien que pour le temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui.

oOoOoOo

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de nous déranger ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide.

Hermione vit Neville se retenir de reculer d'un pas. C'était le début du mois de Septembre, et Hermione et Voldemort venaient de se faire tirer du lit par l'arrivée de l'équipe de recherche dans le château. Autant dire que Voldemort n'avait pas été mis de bonne humeur par le fait d'avoir dû se préparer en quelques minutes.

– Nous avons fini les recherches Monsieur Serpentard, annonça Remus.

Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Lucius Malefoy en tant que Ministre de la Magie deux semaines plus tôt, et l'apparition de Marvolo Serpentard à ses côtés, toutes les personnes dans le secret étaient tenues d'appeler Voldemort Monsieur Serpentard. Sans exceptions, même pour ses mangemorts, pour ne pas risquer de le dévoiler en public.

– Vraiment ? demanda Voldemort. Barty, tu confirmes ?

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Barty était sorti de Saint-Mangouste, après avoir été libéré du prétendu sortilège qui avait enchaîné sa vie à Lord Voldemort. Il en était sorti en même temps que Bellatrix Black – elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille –, et autant dire qu'un seul regard de leur part avait fait fuir les reporters. Et peut-être aussi la présence de Lucius Malefoy et de Voldemort qui étaient venus les chercher, Lucius emmenant Bella au manoir Malefoy, et Voldemort voulant simplement s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêché Sirius Black d'envoyer un sortilège colorant en jaune la robe de Bellatrix – sur l'exemple de ce qu'avait fait Harry deux mois plus tôt – avant de disparaitre promptement, laissant à Lucius le soin de calmer les pulsions vengeresses de sa belle-sœur.

– Oui Monsieur Serpentard.

C'était bien, cela leur laissait juste assez de temps pour se répéter les sortilèges d'ici Samain.

– Merveilleux, commenta Voldemort d'un ton toujours mécontent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien disparaitre de ma vue…

L'équipe de recherche se hâta de prendre congé, Barty, Remus, Neville et Luna saluant Hermione en sortant.

– Sérieusement ? fit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et la fit transplaner dans la chambre qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés, si tu le veux bien, fit-il.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Hermione ne put maintenir son regard accusateur.

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle ne pouvait nier que cela avait parfois du bon de pouvoir se débarrasser rapidement des visiteurs.

oOoOoOo

AN : Le prochain chapitre (dans deux semaines) sera le dernier (avant l'épilogue).


	50. Chapter 49

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici ci-dessous le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Chapitre 49 –** Août – Novembre 1998

Harry fit une grimace en voyant la maison qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Même si les plus mauvais moments étaient loin, des dizaines d'années dans le passé pour lui. Mais voir la maison des Dursley n'était jamais plaisant. Les murs trop blancs, le jardin trop rangé…

Harry arrêta net sa réflexion, ses yeux se fixant plus attentivement sur la maison. Le jardin n'était pas du tout bien rangé. La pelouse n'était pas tondue, et la haie mal coupée. Et les murs de la maison n'étaient pas vraiment blancs non plus, plutôt grisâtres. Il y avait même une partie de la gouttière qui pendait légèrement, comme si les habitants avaient des difficultés financières.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les Dursley n'étaient pas riches per se, mais l'oncle Vernon avait toujours eu un travail relativement bien payé, suffisamment pour que sa famille ne soit pas dans le besoin. Et suffisamment pour satisfaire le besoin presque vital pour Pétunia d'avoir une maison des plus propres et des plus respectables, au moins en apparence.

D'un geste du poignet, Harry jeta un charme empêchant de potentiels Moldus regardant dans sa direction de s'attarder sur lui, puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal au 4 Privet Drive.

Il ne maitrisait pas aussi bien la théorie magique que Hermione, et il n'avait pas l'aisance en sortilèges de détection de Ginny, mais il parvint tout de même à localiser des traces de magie autour de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, pas une bonne nouvelle du tout. D'un mouvement un peu précipité Harry lança un Hominum Revelio, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque lui parvint l'information que trois personnes se trouvaient dans la maison.

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Harry annula le sortilège dissimulant sa présence, s'avança jusqu'à la sonnette, et appuya dessus. Il y eut des bruits de pas dans la maison, puis la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda une voix sèche.

Harry manqua de reculer d'un pas. C'était Pétunia, c'était évident, mais une Pétunia encore plus maigre que ce dont il se souvenait, et qui semblait extenuée. Derrière elle il pouvait distinguer un intérieur tout aussi étrangement délabré que l'extérieur.

– Tante Pétunia ? Tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

Pétunia Dursley sembla finalement le reconnaitre. Elle poussa un cri et recula soudainement, sa peur bien visible dans ses yeux.

– Pars ! Pars d'ici ! fit-elle.

– Pétunia ? s'écria une voix. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'instant d'après son oncle débouchait dans l'entrée, et son visage refléta en même temps la haine et la peur dans une expression au final assez grotesque.

– Pars d'ici monstre ! rugit son oncle. Ne crois-tu pas que les tiens en ont assez fait ?

Sa tante, elle, semblait être sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie, et Harry leur envoya deux Stupefix à contrecœur, ralentissant leur chute pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent trop violement sur le sol. Il entra ensuite dans la maison. Il refermait la porte derrière lui au moment où Dudley déboucha de l'étage. Un Dudley bien moins gros que dans ses souvenirs, qui se figea complétement en voyant sa baguette, et dans ses yeux il put y lire la même angoisse que dans ceux de Pétunia.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'avez-vous fait à mes parents ?

– Ils n'ont rien, ils sont simplement inconscients, répondit Harry. Et je venais simplement pour discuter, mais tante Pétunia a fait une crise d'hystérie en me reconnaissant, et c'était la façon la plus simple de la calmer.

– Tante Pétunia ? _Harry_? tenta Dudley d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris que Dudley ne puisse le reconnaitre, après tout il avait quitté les Dursley lorsque Dudley avait sept ans, pas de quoi pouvoir le reconnaitre onze ans plus tard. Mais c'était tellement étrange de voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de Dudley… celui que Harry avait vraiment connu lors de sa première vie n'aurait eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

– Oui, c'est moi, confirma Harry.

– Est-ce que tu es venu me tuer ? demanda Dudley en faisant un pas en arrière.

Cela figea complétement Harry.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici Dudley ? demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait être rassurante. Il y a des sorciers qui sont venus ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-tu me dire qui ? Et quand ?

Dudley jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui, et Harry sut qu'il se demandait s'il serait en mesure de s'enfuir.

– Je ne vais pas t'attaquer Dudley, fit Harry. Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

Son cousin sembla se résigner à devoir continuer à lui parler.

– Un sorcier est venu l'automne il y a trois ans, fit-il. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste la douleur. Il a fait quelque chose à maman, et depuis papa a eu du mal à trouver un travail stable. Maman refuse d'en parler, alors je n'en sais pas plus. À part que c'était une sorte de Lord…

– De Lord ? Lord Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

– Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça Dudley.

– Oh l'enfoiré ! s'écria Harry.

Dudley sursauta et recula visiblement, et Harry leva immédiatement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

– Je ne vais rien te faire Dudley, fit-il. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire du mal. Et si j'avais su que vous aviez été attaqué, j'aurais fait quelque chose plus tôt.

Puis Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Pétunia et Vernon qui étaient toujours sur le sol. Il les fit voleter jusqu'au salon, faisant signe à Dudley de le suivre, avant de les ranimer tous les deux.

– Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, fit Harry avant que Pétunia n'ait eu le temps de se remettre à crier, ni que Vernon n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Vernon le regarda en ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, alors que Pétunia semblait hésiter entre refaire une crise d'hystérie ou continuer à l'écouter.

– Il y a une malédiction placée sur vous, je vais la faire enlever et cela devrait permettre à Vernon de retrouver du travail, continua Harry. Je vais aussi poser quelques protections sur la maison, pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Prenez ça aussi. C'est mon adresse postale si jamais vous avez besoin de me contacter. J'imagine que vous n'avez guère envie de me voir plus longtemps que cela, mais gardez l'adresse.

Vernon sembla commencer à reprendre ses esprits et Harry se leva prestement, ne voulant guère rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, et sachant que sa présence était de toute façon malvenue. Aucun des trois Dursley ne prit le morceau de papier que Harry avait posé sur la table basse. Harry se doutait qu'ils tenteraient de le bruler, mais Hermione avait charmé le parchemin pour résister à quasiment tout, et surtout, pour réapparaitre si jamais l'un des Dursley en avait besoin.

C'était pour cela que Harry était revenu à l'origine. Pour donner son adresse aux Dursley, et plus précisément à Dudley. Pour éviter que, comme dans leur première vie, Harry ne croise Dudley avec sa fille sur le quai du Poudlard Express en amenant Lily pour sa première année, apprenant par la même occasion que la fille de Dudley était une sorcière, et que Dudley avait cherché pendant des années à le joindre pour pouvoir lui poser des questions, sans jamais réussir faute d'un quelconque moyen pour un Moldu de retrouver un sorcier.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si après ce qui s'était passé Dudley voudrait le contacter dans cette vie cependant. Mais s'il le souhaitait, au moins il le pourrait.

Harry sortit de la maison des Dursley et fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il allait de ce pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec un certain mage noir.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Lord Voldemort vit un Harry Potter furieux déboucher dans son bureau au château Serpentard un samedi après-midi de la fin du mois d'août il sut immédiatement qu'il allait lui gâcher sa journée.

– Est-ce que je peux savoir pour quelle stupide raison tu t'es permis d'aller torturer ma famille ? demanda Potter d'une voix glaciale qu'il n'utilisait que rarement.

Lord Voldemort le regarda avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Potter n'avait pas de famille. À part la Weaslette qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir torturée…

– Je parle des Dursley espèce d'abruti ! s'écria Potter.

Et un flot de rage lui parvint via leur lien, suivit d'exaspération.

– Les Moldus ? demanda Voldemort avec étonnement.

– Oui, les Moldus ! C'était complétement hors de nos accords !

– Je ne les ai pas vraiment torturés, fit Voldemort avec dédain. À peine un Cruciatus.

Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à Potter ? Ces Moldus le détestaient.

– Et une malédiction ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la malédiction !

Voldemort ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaitre sur son visage, et Potter lui lança un regard noir.

– Tu vas enlever cette malédiction tout de suite, lui ordonna Potter.

– Je ne crois pas non, répondit Voldemort. Ces Moldus ne méritent pas de vivre dans l'opulence alors qu'ils ont maltraité un sorcier.

Potter plissa les yeux, et sembla un instant hésiter à tenter de lui envoyer un sortilège, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

– Enlève cette malédiction Marvolo, fit-il d'un ton las. Trois ans de misère c'est déjà suffisamment long pour eux. Et leur fils, Dudley, va probablement avoir des enfants magiques. Ce serait bien qu'il ne déteste pas tout ce qui touche à la magie à ce moment-là.

Lord Voldemort ne put retenir une grimace de dégout en imaginant la chose obèse qu'il avait vu avoir des enfants magiques.

– Il faudra récupérer ces pauvres enfants dès que possible, fit-il.

– Non, non, répondit Potter. Ces enfants seront traités comme tous les autres né-Moldus, et auront des cours spécialisés tous les mercredis durant leur primaire comme tous les autres enfants.

– Je refuse d'autoriser la chose qui te sert de cousin à se trouver à proximité d'enfants magiques.

N'y avait-il pas déjà eu trop de cas d'enfants sorciers maltraités par des Moldus ? Cela valait-il la peine d'en condamner d'autres en plus ? Même des enfants probablement stupides vu leur héritage.

– Dans ma première vie, Dudley s'est montré un père très aimant envers sa fille unique, soutenant sa vie de sorcière, et l'encourageant autant que possible. Les gens peuvent changer dans le bon environnement, et Dudley a démontré une ouverture d'esprit bien plus grande que celle de ses parents.

Par Merlin ce que Potter pouvait être ennuyeux à toujours être le petit Gryffondor parfait défendant la veuve et l'orphelin…

– Cela ne te fatigue jamais Potter de toujours jouer le parfait héro ? demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

– Je ne sais pas Marvolo. Cela ne te fatigue jamais de toujours avoir des envies de meurtre ? répondit Potter.

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir, avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec une coordination effrayante. Puis, chacun d'entre eux s'en étant rendu compte, ils prirent grand soin de s'ignorer l'un l'autre.

– Cette discussion n'est pas finie Voldemort ! craqua cependant Potter au bout d'à peine cinq minutes.

Voldemort poussa un très long soupir.

oOoOoOo

Hermione sourit alors que Ron augmentait le volume de la musique à la plus grande joie de toutes les personnes présentes. Ginny entraina Luna au milieu du salon et commença à danser, faisant tournoyer Luna autour d'elle. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Dean et Seamus.

– Tu passes une bonne soirée d'anniversaire ? demanda Harry qui venait de surgir juste à côté d'elle, deux verres de vin à la main.

Il lui tendit l'un des verres, et Hermione l'accepta avec plaisir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'immense appartement que le quatuor venait juste de commencer à louer dans le centre de Londres, et l'anniversaire de Hermione faisait aussi office de crémaillère, regroupant plus d'une cinquantaine de jeunes sorciers avides de faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Quelque chose que pour une fois même Hermione pouvait cautionner puisque, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, le Royaume-Uni magique était en paix.

– Vous vous assurez toujours que je passe une bonne soirée d'anniversaire, monsieur le conseiller du Ministre, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

– Vous êtes tous insupportables avec cette appellation, grommela-t-il.

Entre sa victoire sur Voldemort et sa nomination aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy, Harry ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas dehors sans que des dizaines de personnes ne tentent de lui demander un autographe. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Harry, et qui agaçait d'ailleurs aussi prodigieusement Voldemort, qui _évidement_ détestait ne pas être au centre de l'attention, bien qu'il aurait encore plus détesté se faire assaillir par des gens sans pouvoir les envoyer au diable.

– Au moins cette fois-ci tu gères mieux ta popularité que la dernière fois, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Tu veux dire que je ne tente pas de me terrer au Square Grimmaurd en refusant de mettre un seul orteil dehors ? répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Effectivement, j'ai tout de même progressé un peu en soixante ans…

– Mais oui Harry, mais oui, le taquina Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant de boire quelques gorgées de vin.

– Rassure-moi Hermione, l'autre abruti n'a pas prévu de venir ce soir ?

– Tu parles de Drago ? fit Hermione innocemment. Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui l'a invité à la crémaillère, et que Blaise l'a trainé ici sous prétexte qu'on organise toujours des bonnes soirées. J'ai cru l'apercevoir tout à l'heure.

Drago qui, bien qu'il soit venu, leur avait cependant à peine adressé la parole. Il semblait les craindre presque autant que Voldemort depuis qu'il en savait un peu trop sur eux.

– Hilarant Hermione, répondit Harry pince-sans rire. Tu sais bien que je parle de… l'autre là.

Il semblait renfrogné et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es toujours fâché contre lui pour les Dursley ? demanda-t-elle. Ou est-ce que tu es juste fâché contre toi-même de ne pas avoir mieux protégé les Dursley ?

Harry fit une grimace.

– Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien Hermione… répondit-il. Mais il n'avait pas à venir se mêler de la vie des Dursley ! C'était hors des limites de notre accord…

– Tu sais, je pense qu'il considère vraiment qu'il ne faisait que rendre justice, pointa Hermione. Et je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait est juste, mais bon… c'est tout de même les Dursley…

– Hermione ! s'exclama Harry.

– Quoi ? C'était tout de même un peu mérité, non ? Même s'ils ne t'ont rien fait dans cette vie, tu sais à quel point ils ont le potentiel d'être horribles. Et puis une petite malédiction sur le travail de ton oncle ? Franchement, il aurait pu faire mille fois pire. Et il l'a levée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sembla se résigner à considérer que cela ne valait peut-être pas la peine de continuer à en vouloir à Voldemort pour défendre son oncle.

– Tu ne m'a pas répondu, reprit Harry. Il vient ce soir ?

– Non, fit Hermione. Il n'a même pas suffisamment de patience pour supporter la plupart des gens, alors venir dans une soirée avec cinquante jeunes sorciers ivres ?

Et elle s'imagina un instant l'expression hautaine de Voldemort s'il voyait ce qui se passait actuellement sur la piste de danse. Clairement, Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un qui savait apprécier des interactions sociales impliquant plus de quelques personnes choisies. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Harry et elle, et dans une moindre mesure Ron, Ginny et Lucius, que Voldemort semblait pouvoir tolérer plus de quelques minutes. Bien que Hermione soit certaine que Voldemort nierait avec véhémence le fait de considérer le quatuor comme des compagnons décents. À croire que le fait de potentiellement avoir, si ce n'est des amis, du moins des connaissances, lui faisait encore plus peur que sa propre mort.

– Il était bien venu à mon anniversaire l'année dernière, pointa Harry. Mais c'est vrai que c'était dans le but bien précis d'ennuyer tout le monde…

– Il ne voulait pas vraiment non plus rappeler qu'il ressemble un peu trop à un certain Tom Evans à tous ces gens qui ne sont ni dans l'Ordre, ni des mangemorts.

Harry acquiesça.

– Cela fait sens, fit-il.

– Il voulait aussi profiter de la soirée pour revoir les notes sur le rituel _en paix_ , comme il l'a lui-même formulé.

– Tu ne sembles pas lui tenir rigueur de sa formulation.

Hermione rigola d'un air entendu.

– Il est toujours plus insupportable qu'en temps normal lorsqu'il fait quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme prévenant, fit Hermione.

– Evidemment… et qu'a-t-il donc fait de prévenant ? Quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?

Hermione lui tendit la coupure de journal qu'elle conservait depuis ce matin dans sa poche, que Harry parcourut rapidement.

– Le Duc d'Almeria impliqué dans un scandale qui va lui risquer le trône d'Espagne ? Merveilleux ! commenta Harry. Peut-être même que je ferai un effort demain pour ne pas immédiatement l'énerver…

– Harry, sérieusement, fit Hermione avec un ton de reproche.

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si lui faisait un quelconque effort pour collaborer avec moi.

– Pauvre Lucius, conclut Hermione.

Harry éclata de rire, et entraina Hermione pour re remplir leurs verres. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour la distraire du rituel qui allait se dérouler dans un peu plus d'un mois et qui occupait chacune de ses pensées, et Hermione devait avouer que la distraction était plus que bienvenue. Après tout, ce serait surement la dernière soirée qu'elle pourrait se permettre avant le rituel.

oOoOoOo

Samain 1998. Dix-sept ans après qu'ils soient revenus dans le passé. Dix-sept ans après qu'ils aient vu la source entrer en éruption dans le futur et tuer une bonne partie de la population sorcière. Et maintenant ils allaient tenter de mettre en place un rituel permettant de stabiliser de nouveau la source de magie.

– Ils sont en retard, grommela Sirius. Saleté de Serpentard.

Remus Lupin poussa un soupir à côté de lui.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sirius, demande Tonks d'une voix faussement innocente. Tu as tellement envie de voir Voldemort que tu n'en peux plus d'attendre ?

– Pas autant que toi de voir ta chère tante _Nymphadora_ , répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

Tonks le fusilla du regard, alors que McGonagall leur lançait un regard pincé.

– Un peu de sérieux, fit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Sirius s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais il y eut soudain plusieurs bruits de transplanage, et Voldemort apparut, accompagné de Rookwood, Lucius, Barty, Bellatrix, Nott, Avery et Yaxley. Il y eut un moment de silence tendu avant que Sirius ne tente de doucement lever sa baguette vers Bellatrix, qui fut cependant plus rapide que lui et fit faire à Sirius un vol plané de quelques mètres d'un Expulso bien placé.

– Pas cette fois-ci, cousin ! fit Bellatrix d'un ton venimeux.

– Bella, fit Voldemort d'on ton tranchant.

Bellatrix se recula immédiatement de deux pas avec déférence, alors que Dumbledore arrêtait la riposte de Sirius d'un regard perçant.

– Cela faisait longtemps Minerva, salua ensuite Voldemort.

Minerva répondit à son salut d'un bref geste de tête.

– Poudlard est évacué ? demanda Voldemort.

– Depuis ce midi, répondit Dumbledore.

Voldemort prit grand soin de ne pas le regarder et Hermione put voir Dumbledore secouer très légèrement la tête de dépit.

– Nous devrions nous mettre en route, fit Hermione.

– Impatiente ? lui demanda Voldemort.

– Pas toi ? répondit Hermione.

Elle était sure après tout que même lui n'avait jamais réalisé de rituel, si ce n'est aussi complexe, du moins aussi puissant. Voldemort lui répondit simplement d'un sourire, et Hermione vit Minerva, Maugrey et Kingsley la regarder d'un air étrange.

– Allons-y, fit Harry. Cela ne sert à rien de trainer.

– Lucius, Bella, Nott, Avery, Yaxley, vous êtes responsables d'assurer la sécurité du périmètre avec _nos chers amis_ de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En voyant les regards haineux que s'échangèrent Sirius, Tonks et Lucius et Bellatrix, Hermione se dit que c'était mal parti. Mais ils avaient besoin d'être surs que personne ne viendrait les déranger pendant leur rituel, même si ni les cinq mangemorts de Voldemort, ni McGonagall, Sirius, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley ne savaient exactement en quoi consistait leur rituel.

– Je vous assure que le premier qui ne serait-ce que pensera à perturber ce rituel par un quelconque sortilège déplacé verra son avenir s'assombrir très fortement, indiqua Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Et je ne parle pas simplement de ceux de mon camp.

Cela eut le mérité de refroidir tout le monde, surtout lorsque Dumbledore ne protesta pas.

– Minerva, je compte sur toi pour t'assurer que tout le monde garde la tête froide, fit simplement Dumbledore.

Voldemort se contenta d'échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Lucius, et Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Voldemort, Barty, Rookwood, Rogue, Dumbledore et Remus se mirent en route. Ni Neville, ni Remus, ni Rogue ne faisaient partie du rituel lui-même, mais ils connaissaient suffisamment de choses à son propos pour pouvoir assister si jamais quelque chose se passait mal.

Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes en silence, Hermione se repassant en tête les différents moments du rituel.

– Ah, j'avais oublié à quel point cette source était magnifique, fit Dumbledore.

Ils venaient juste de passer la dernière colline cachant la source, et le plus joyeux était indubitablement Dumbledore. Luna, Remus, Neville et Hermione étaient nerveux. Barty semblait étrangement sérieux. Rookwood daignait juste montrer un peu d'intérêt à l'idée de mettre en place un rituel aussi complexe. Rogue était aussi sombre que d'habitude. Ron et Ginny voulaient juste en finir. Et Voldemort semblait suspicieusement songeur.

– Il ne nous reste plus que vingt minutes avant minuit, indiqua Remus Lupin.

Ils avaient déjà mis en place la plupart des runes les jours précédents, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à se mettre tous en place. Dumbledore, Harry et Voldemort entourant la source, à une centaine de mètres les uns des autres, et Barty, Rookwood, Ginny, Luna et Hermione en cercle autour d'eux.

– Les potions, fit Rogue.

Il fit voleter trois fioles vers Dumbledore, Harry et Voldemort qui, Hermione le savait, contenaient un exhausteur de puissance. Et cinq fioles vers les cinq autres participants du rituel contenant une potion augmentant la concentration.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent avaler les potions, il y eut un frémissement peu naturel dans l'air, et une figure enveloppée de noir apparut juste à côté d'eux. Dumbledore, Barty, Rookwood, Rogue, Remus, Neville et Luna pointèrent immédiatement leur baguette sur elle, alors que Ginny poussait un soupir mécontent.

– Hello Potter, fit la Mort d'un ton enjoué.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers Harry.

– Monsieur Serpentard ? demanda Rookwood, sa baguette toujours pointée vers la Mort.

– Ignorez-là, répondit Voldemort d'un ton sec.

– Ah, ton grand ami ne m'aime vraiment pas Potter, commenta la Mort d'un ton amusé. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Voldemort lui jeta un regard noir et la Mort éclata de rire.

– Tu es venue assister au spectacle Mort ? demanda Harry. Je pensais que nos affaires ne t'intéressaient guère…

Il y eut diverses exclamation autour d'eux, et Hermione se retrouva à expliquer à mi-voix à Dumbledore qui oui, il s'agissait bien de la Mort, et que oui, Harry était régulièrement en contact avec elle, et que non, elle n'allait surement pas les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

– Vos affaires ? Non, effectivement, répondit la Mort. Mais ce qui se passe autour des sources ? Ça c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Et puis c'est tout de même Samain ce soir…

– Excusez-moi, mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, fit prudemment Remus.

– Mettons-nous en place, commanda Hermione.

Tous obéirent, Rogue, Remus, Neville se plaçant en retrait, alors que la Mort suivait Harry. Puis Remus appliqua un sortilège généralisé leur permettant à tous de communiquer malgré la distance.

– Trois minutes avant minuit, indiqua Remus.

– Harry, fait quelque chose, fit Ginny en désignant la forme de la Mort.

Celle-ci allait se trouver en plein milieu des flux magiques de leur rituel.

– Mort… commença Harry.

– Je n'affecterai pas le rituel, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, le coupa la Mort.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Mais oui bien sûr, c'était _si_ facile de ne pas penser à la présence d'une entité comme la Mort en plein milieu d'un rituel extrêmement complexe…

– Mort…, tenta de nouveau Harry.

– Je ne bougerai pas, rétorqua la Mort.

– Une minute, prenez les potions, intervint Remus.

Hermione s'exécuta.

– Dis secondes, fit Remus.

Hermione leva sa baguette, se préparant. Comme elle faisait partie du cercle technique qui demandait beaucoup de concentration, elle avait dû à regret accepter que ce soit Voldemort qui guide le rituel dès que celui-ci commencerait. Mais maintenant elle était presque rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de devoir à chaque instant garder en tête le déroulement complet du rituel en plus de ce qu'elle aurait à faire.

À la seconde près, une déflagration magique sortit de la baguette de Voldemort, illuminant le contour des runes disséminées tout autour de la source.

– Rejoignez le rituel, ordonna Voldemort.

La baguette de Hermione se pointa sur la rune deux mètres devant elle, et elle envoya dessus un simple sortilège d'ouverture. La rune s'illumina, et la terre trembla légèrement sous les pieds de Hermione alors qu'elle sentait de façon diffuse sa magie rentrer en contact avec celle des autres.

– Weaslette, illumine les flux magiques, fit Voldemort.

Ginny enchaina divers sortilèges pendant quelques minutes, et les différents courants de magie au sein de la source s'illuminèrent. Comme toujours, la majorité du flot se concentrait au centre de la source, tournant sur lui-même, et semblant plonger dans le sol au centre. Et comme toujours, quelques filaments se perdaient vers l'extérieur, disparaissant dès qu'ils s'en trouvaient trop loin.

– Mettez en place les protections, fit Voldemort.

Hermione leva sa baguette et échangea un regard avec Luna et Rookwood, les deux plus proches d'elle. Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

– Colligentes Magicae, entonna Hermione.

– Colligentes Magicae, répéta Luna juste après.

Puis Barty, suivit de Ginny, et finalement de Rookwood, et une bourrasque de vent circulaire se créa autour d'eux, alors que le cœur de Hermione commençait à battre plus vite. D'excitation et de stress.

– Trahere Magicae, enchaina Hermione.

Elle sentit sa baguette trembler alors qu'elle forçait les puissantes magies de Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore à rejoindre le flux magique qu'ils venaient de créer, et vit une fois de plus Luna, Barty, Ginny et Rookwood répéter son incantation l'un après l'autre. Lorsque le cercle fut complet, l'air sembla se charger d'électricité.

– À mon signal, fit Voldemort. Trois, deux, un.

– Auto-Sitas Protego Horribilis, lancèrent simultanément tous les participants du rituel.

L'air crépita et Hermione vit Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore raffermir leur prise sur leur baguette alors que tous, y compris eux-mêmes, puisaient dans leur magie pour faire surgir la barrière de protection la plus puissante possible autour de chacun d'entre eux. En quelques secondes, ils furent chacun entourés d'un halo de magie bleuté, alors que le vent magique semblait diminuer fortement.

– Refaites un tour pour renouveler le flux d'alimentation magique, ordonna Voldemort.

– Colligentes Magicae, lança de nouveau Hermione.

Les membres du cercle technique suivirent.

– Trahere Magicae, enchaina Hermione.

Une fois le cercle complété, l'air se satura de nouveau en magie. Ils venaient de compléter la première partie du rituel, la plus facile. Celle qui leur assurait simplement de s'en sortir en vie si quelque chose tournait mal. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Remus, Neville et Rogue s'éloigner sensiblement.

– Lovegood ? demanda Voldemort.

– La magie est stable, répondit Luna après quelques secondes.

– Initiez le flux alternatif, fit Voldemort.

Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, Hermione aurait ri du refus constant de Voldemort d'utiliser le terme fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu.

Hermione se tourna face à Rookwood, et pointa sa baguette sur un cercle de runes tracé légèrement à l'extérieur du cercle qu'ils formaient eux.

– Veni, fit-elle au même moment que Rookwood.

Le cercle runique s'illumina d'une vive lueur violette qui fila comme un laser dans le ciel, alors que toute la magie ambiante semblait soudain fuser vers le cercle. Hermione dut planter fermement ses pieds dans le sol pour ne pas se retrouver elle aussi attirée vers la rune.

– Veni, entendit-elle Ginny et Barty prononcer simultanément.

Le focus de la magie ambiante changea subitement pour se précipiter sur la rune proche de Ginny et Barty, qui se trouvait si près de la source qu'elle était presque dedans.

– Veni, Hermione et Rookwood lancèrent de nouveau.

La magie se décala de nouveau vers la rune de Hermione et Rookwood, avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Ginny et Barty enchainèrent. Hermione entendit Harry grogner légèrement du fait de l'intensité de la traction exercée sur sa magie.

Hermione, Rookwood, Ginny et Barty firent un autre aller-retour. Puis encore un autre. Et encore un autre, de plus en plus vite. Des flashes violets semblaient percer le ciel à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Hermione n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif à Luna, se concentrant pour ne pas faire échouer la séquence.

– Veni… Veni… Veni…

– Lovegood ? demanda Voldemort.

Hermione nota que son ton était tendu. Si c'était Ginny, Barty, Rookwood et elle qui contrôlaient l'oscillation, ce n'était pas leur magie qui l'alimentait, mais celle de Dumbledore, Harry et Voldemort.

– Veni. Veni. Veni…

– Pas encore, répondit Luna.

Hermione dû fermer les yeux à cause de l'intensité des flashes, et continua la séquence à l'aveugle.

– Veni Veni Veni…

Quelqu'un poussa un cri et l'air autour d'eux trembla d'incertitude.

– Nous allons manquer de puissance, indiqua Dumbledore d'un ton trop calme.

Hermione hésita une fraction de seconde.

– Ne vous arrêtez pas ! rugit Voldemort.

Hermione, Rookwood, Ginny et Barty obéirent immédiatement.

– Veni Veni Veni…

La fluctuation de magie continua, mais ils avaient arrêté d'en augmenter le rythme.

– Tom... commença Dumbledore.

– Potter, fais quelque chose ! le coupa Voldemort.

– Veni Veni Veni…

Il sembla à Hermione entendre le rire de la Mort, avant que l'intensité magique n'augmente subitement, et Hermione se demanda dans un coin de sa tête si Harry avait échangé sa baguette en bois de houx contre celle de sureau.

– Vous pouvez reprendre, indiqua Voldemort.

Hermione, Rookwood, Ginny et Barty recommencèrent à accélérer le rythme, toujours à l'aveugle.

– VeniVeniVeni…

– Encore un tout petit peu, indiqua Luna.

Ils firent un aller-retour. Un deuxième. Un troisième.

– Maintenant ! indiqua Luna.

Hermione, Rookwood, Ginny et Barty s'arrêtèrent instantanément. L'oscillation continua, s'autoalimentant en l'absence de toute perturbation extérieure, et ils retinrent tous leur souffle pendant quelques secondes.

– Le Ronflak Cornu est stable, annonça Luna.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se lança un sortilège lui permettant de ne pas être constamment aveuglée par les flashes de lumière. Maintenant, ils allaient rentrer dans la partie vraiment technique.

– Hermione, Rookwood, liez votre branche du flux alternatif à Poudlard, fit Voldemort.

Hermione et Rookwood entonnèrent des incantations complexes alors que Ginny et Barty se préparaient à devoir compenser les potentiels dérèglements du Ronflak Cornu de leur côté. Hermione et Rookwood connectèrent un premier filin de magie entre leur cercle de rune et la magie de Poudlard, projetant leur magie plus loin que ce que Hermione aurait cru possible il y avait quelques années de cela, puis un deuxième filin, et un troisième.

Enfin, agissant exactement au moment où la fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu était de leur côté, Rookwood et Hermione connectèrent les trois filins à la fluctuation. Immédiatement, un fort bruit de crissement se fit entendre, et la fluctuation se décala légèrement vers l'extérieur, avant que Ginny et Barty ne la stabilise en la rappelant vers eux.

– Connection effectuée, indiqua Rookwood.

– Le Ronflak Cornu est stable, compléta Luna.

– Weaslette, Barty, liez votre branche du flux alternatif à la source de magie, fit Voldemort.

Ginny et Barty effectuèrent de façon symétrique ce que Hermione et Rookwood avaient précédemment effectué, connectant la source à la fluctuation, et Hermione et Rookwood stabilisèrent le tout.

– Connection effectuée, indiqua Ginny.

– Le Ronflak Cornu est stable, compléta une fois de plus Luna.

Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore levèrent leur baguette, s'apprêtant à potentiellement devoir réinjecter de la puissance dans la fluctuation.

– Hermione, neutralise le lien entre Poudlard et la source, fit Voldemort.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de tisser une série de couperets autour de tous les flux de magie qui sortaient de la source pour alimenter Poudlard. Ces flux dont l'intensité était auparavant contrôlée par les reliques de Fondateurs, assurant que la source ne fournissait en magie que ce qu'elle était capable de régénérer par elle-même, et qui maintenant n'étaient plus soumis à aucun contrôle, entrainant le dérèglement de la source.

– À ma prochaine incantation, prévint Hermione.

Elle fendit l'air de sa baguette, et les flux de magie sortant de la source vers Poudlard se trouvèrent subitement coupés. Comme prévu, la magie de Poudlard chercha instantanément un autre endroit où puiser sa force, et les filaments reliant le château à la fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu s'éveillèrent, tentant d'en consommer la magie. Et ils puisèrent quasiment toute la magie disponible, diminuant soudainement la luminosité. Puis la fluctuation repartit de l'autre côté, et re-puisa toute son énergie dans la source de magie. Avant de revenir alimenter le château.

– Le Ronflak Cornu est stable, indiqua Luna au bout de quelques oscillations.

Maintenant que Poudlard était alimentée différemment, ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer la partie du rituel visant à remettre les filaments sortant de la source dans la source.

– Remettez en place un flux d'alimentation magique, fit Voldemort.

Les membres du cercle technique lancèrent de nouveau les sortilèges Colligentes Magicae, et Trahere Magicae, mais cette fois-ci dans l'autre sens. Lorsque ceux-ci furent terminés, la saturation magique de l'air passa presque inaperçue à côté des perturbations causées par la fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu.

– Activez le cercle extérieur de la barrière autour de la source, indiqua Voldemort.

Comme précédemment décidé, les cinq sorciers du cercle technique attendirent trois oscillations, avant d'agir la quatrième fois où la fluctuation était au niveau de la rune éloignée de la source, en dehors des cercles de runes de la barrière qu'ils allaient mettre en place. D'un fluide mouvement de baguette ils puisèrent dans la magie ambiante pour activer les runes constituant le cercle extérieur de la barrière. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent d'une lueur orangée.

– Deuxième cercle, fit Voldemort.

De nouveau les cinq sorciers bougèrent à l'unisson au moment où l'oscillation sortait pour la quatrième fois des cercles entourant la source, et de nouvelles runes s'illuminèrent. Puis ce fut le tour du dernier cercle, le cercle intérieur, qu'ils n'eurent pas plus de mal à activer. La barrière était maintenant active, mais seulement au niveau du sol. Il leur fallait encore lui faire complètement entourer la source. C'était Harry, Voldemort et Dumbledore qui devaient fournir la puissance magique, et Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Barty et Rookwood qui devaient guider leur magie, s'assurant de n'avancer que lorsque la fluctuation alimentant Poudlard était à l'extérieur.

Ils levèrent tous leur baguette, et doucement la barrière passa d'un simple cercle à un anneau de plus en plus haut, avant de commencer à se recourber dans le but de créer une sphère. Les filaments de magie qui se perdaient toujours en dehors de la source devaient maintenant faire une déviation pour toujours parvenir à sortir, prouvant l'efficacité de la barrière pour les bloquer.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un tout petit interstice en haut de la sphère entourant la source, juste assez pour que les filaments puissent encore sortir.

– Forcez les filaments à retourner dans la source, signala Voldemort.

Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore continuèrent à maintenir la barrière, alors que les cinq autres obligèrent les filaments à rentrer à l'intérieur, la tâche s'avérant assez fastidieuse, l'instabilité actuelle de la source faisant ressortir les filaments dès que c'était possible. Mais après plusieurs minutes de lutte – et quelques jurons – ils parvinrent à se coordonner suffisamment pour forcer tous les filaments à l'intérieur du bouclier en même temps.

– Fermez la barrière, fit Voldemort.

Ce fut fait la seconde d'après, et tous les regards se fixèrent immédiatement sur la fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu, actuellement à l'extérieur de la barrière en train d'alimenter la magie de Poudlard. Une fraction de seconde après la magie disparaissait de la rune entre Rookwood et Hermione, et cette dernière retint son souffle.

C'était là le moment crucial du rituel. Ils avaient fait des tests bien sûr, mais à plus petite échelle. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir savoir si effectivement, même avec une barrière aussi puissante, la fluctuation du Ronflak Cornu pourrait tout de même fonctionner, ignorant le blocage magique que la barrière constituait car répondant à des lois magiques qui lui étaient propres.

La fluctuation réapparut soudainement de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur de la barrière, et puisa dans l'énergie magique de la source. Hermione se remit à respirer normalement.

– Le Ronflak Cornu est stable, confirma Luna.

Ils étaient parvenus à confiner la magie de la source, sans que Poudlard ne s'effondre. Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à relier de nouveau Poudlard à la source, en s'assurant que seule la magie strictement nécessaire sorte de la source magique, et que tout le reste soit bloqué par la barrière.

– Mettez en place l'indicateur de consommation magique, fit Voldemort.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Barty et Rookwood lancèrent une succession de sortilèges, créant un régulateur associé à la barrière mesurant la perte de magie en regards de la capacité de régénération magique de la source elle-même.

– Fait, indiqua Hermione.

– Liez l'ouverture de la barrière à l'indicateur, fit Voldemort.

C'était le début de la fin, et Hermione commença à se sentir optimiste. Elle effectua avec aisance les mouvements des sortilèges nécessaires, et le haut de la barrière sphérique se rouvrit très légèrement. Aucun filament ne sortit de lui-même de la source. Parfait.

– Liez Poudlard à la source, fit Voldemort.

Ils sortirent trois filaments de la source, les liants à Poudlard, et au fur et à mesure le château s'appuya de moins en moins sur l'énergie qu'il puisait via le Ronflak Cornu, et de plus en plus sur la source elle-même. Il ne leur restait plus que la dernière étape.

– Interrompez le flux alternatif, ordonna Voldemort.

Il fallut quelques oscillations pour disperser suffisamment de magie pour que Ronflak Cornu devienne instable, et disparaisse finalement complétement. Les alentours de la source semblèrent alors bien calmes, et le devinrent encore plus lorsque Ginny arrêta son sortilège permettant de visualiser les flux de magie de la source.

Rien de qu'ils avaient fait ce soir n'était visible à l'œil nu. Mais le château de Poudlard était de nouveau directement alimenté par la source. Et la source était de nouveau stable. Ils avaient réussi.

oOoOoOo

AN : L'épilogue dans deux semaines.


	51. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous !

Et voici l'épilogue qui clôture cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien tout du long, et j'espère que cet épilogue répondra aux questions que vous vous posez peut-être encore.

Bonne lecture,

Perhentian

oOoOoOo

 **Epilogue**

 ** _Trois ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Septembre 2001_**

Voldemort pinça ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les protections du château Serpentard lui annoncer l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Il était quasiment certain de savoir pourquoi elle était là, et il se prit à regretter l'époque où il pouvait encore en toute impunité torturer et tuer ses mangemorts. Bellatrix n'aurait surement pas osé venir le déranger pour des fadaises il y avait trois années de cela. Et il aurait préféré mille fois pouvoir continuer à étudier le livre de Poufsouffle plutôt que de devoir s'occuper des états d'âme de Bellatrix.

– Un problème ? demanda Potter.

Potter était une présence… régulière… au château Serpentard. Pas qu'il soit là un jour sur deux comme Hermione, mais il passait une fois par semaine environ, essentiellement pour débattre de sujets politiques et tenter de le convaincre qu'il y avait un quelconque intérêt à se soucier de la liberté et prospérité de toutes les espèces du monde sorcier, ou autre sujet ridicule du même genre.

À sa plus grande exaspération, Voldemort n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire comprendre à Potter que, sans même parler des autres espèces, le sorcier moyen était encore loin d'avoir suffisamment évolué pour savoir quoi faire d'une liberté qui lui serait accordée. Potter était insupportablement obstiné, mais Potter s'était avéré être d'une compagnie… décente… ces trois dernières années. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux immortels, et de ce fait, tous les deux à part du reste des sorciers.

– Bellatrix, répondit Voldemort d'un ton plat.

– Oh, fit Potter en se redressant légèrement du fauteuil où il était présentement avachi. J'imagine qu'elle a vu l'article de la Gazette.

– Probablement, répondit Voldemort avec mécontentement.

Evidement Potter rigola légèrement, et il semblait toujours amusé lorsque Voldemort autorisa Bellatrix à rentrer dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

– Monsieur Serpentard, fit Bellatrix en s'inclinant profondément.

Voldemort se retint d'envoyer un sortilège à Potter lorsqu'il vit celui-ci imiter Bellatrix derrière son dos.

– Que veux-tu Bella ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Généralement Lucius se chargeait assez bien de canaliser sa belle-sœur. Et si quelques-uns de ses mangemorts avaient tenté de sortir du rang ces dernières années – finissant alors très, très, rapidement à Azkaban –, Bellatrix n'en avait pas fait partie malgré ses actions souvent impulsives. Peut-être parce qu'elle tenait suffisamment à sa sœur Narcissa. Ou à son amitié avec Barty. Ou au fait de se trouver toujours dans son ombre à lui.

– Monsieur Serpentard, la Gazette du Sorcier fait de la diffamation sur votre personne, annonça Bellatrix.

Voldemort savait que Bellatrix n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'il n'avait aucun espion dans la presse, et qu'il n'aurait pas empêché l'article de paraître si celui-ci l'avait embêté. Il n'y avait que le Chicaneur sur lequel il n'avait aujourd'hui pas de prise, Luna Lovegood étant surement la personne la moins sensible à la corruption ou l'intimidation qu'il lui ait été donné de connaitre. Mais il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Bellatrix que celle-ci voulait en réalité savoir si ce que disait l'article était vrai. Savoir si Voldemort et Hermione avaient effectivement été photographiés en sortant d'un restaurant haut de gamme où ils avaient été pour l'anniversaire de Hermione.

– Barty a gagné son pari depuis longtemps tu sais Bellatrix, intervint Potter avec un ton un peu trop satisfait au gout de Voldemort. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.

Bellatrix se retourna vivement vers Potter, se rendant finalement compte de sa présence, et Potter lui fit un sourire narquois.

– Tu ne mérites vraiment pas la place qui t'est revenue gamin, fit Bellatrix avec haine.

– Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Bellatrix, répondit Potter. Ta présence a rendu l'air beaucoup moins respirable…

– Tu es peut-être en faveur aujourd'hui gamin, mais il viendra un jour où ce ne sera plus le cas, et je serai là pour t'attendre.

Potter choisit de l'ignorer complétement et se replongea dans les papiers de loi qu'il lisait, faisant trembler de fureur Bellatrix. Voldemort décida de mettre fin à cette situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Il savait après tout que Potter prenait un malin plaisir à improviser des duels dans son bureau, simplement pour détruire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

– Bella, la Gazette n'aurait pas publié cet article si je n'y voyais pas un intérêt, fit Voldemort d'un ton cassant.

Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant, avant de ne plus y tenir.

– Mais… mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

– Est-ce un problème pour toi Bella ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

Pas que Bellatrix puisse rivaliser avec Hermione dans un duel, loin de là. Mais il ne mettait pas cela au-dessus de Bellatrix de tenter d'affronter Hermione en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse, ou autre absurdité du genre.

– Non, Monsieur Serpentard, bien sûr que non, répondit Bellatrix à contrecœur.

S'il y avait une chose de certaine avec Bella, c'était encore sa dévotion à son égard. Une dévotion dont il avait toujours su tirer parti, que ce soit pour exécuter ses ordres ou pour simplement faire se tenir à carreau la sorcière.

– Tu peux disposer Bella, fit Voldemort après quelques secondes de silence.

Bellatrix sembla finalement se rendre compte qu'elle venait de s'imposer dans son bureau sur un motif plus que futile, et elle se dépêcha de disparaitre.

– Je lui donne une semaine avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, commenta Potter d'un ton désabusé.

– Du moment qu'elle ne le fait pas en public… soupira Voldemort.

Les membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts qui avaient suivi Voldemort jusqu'au bout – ceux qui n'étaient donc pas simplement des criminels assoiffés de sang, et étaient capables d'aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes – prenaient grand soin de s'éviter dans leur vie de tous les jours depuis trois ans, ce qui était indubitablement la meilleure façon d'éviter un bain de sang.

Certains de ses mangemorts, comme Pettigrow, avaient même très rapidement fui à l'étranger, sachant surement trop bien qu'un incident était vite arrivé, et qu'ils étaient loin d'être suffisamment importants pour Voldemort pour être protégés d'une quelconque façon. Si Black avait été furieux d'apprendre que l'homme qui avait trahi les Potter s'était lâchement enfui, Potter n'avait que peu réagit.

Lorsque Voldemort s'en était étonné, Potter avait répondu que, s'il détestait sans aucun doute le rat, celui-ci les avait d'une certaine façon aidés à s'échapper du manoir Malefoy lors de leur première vie, et qu'il avait décidé depuis longtemps que ce qu'il advenait de Pettigrow ne l'intéressait en rien du moment que son parrain était libre, préférant occulter entièrement l'existence du misérable traitre. Depuis que Pettigrow était parti, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui, et Voldemort pensait que celui-ci avait dû se transformer définitivement en rat à un moment où à un autre, comptant surement finir ses jours comme un misérable animal de compagnie.

Mais les mangemorts qui étaient restés et l'Ordre ne s'évitaient pas toujours non plus, et il y avait régulièrement des incidents sans grande gravité, qui obligeaient cependant Voldemort, Potter et le vieux fou à perdre leur temps à rappeler aux contrevenants ce qui les attendait si jamais ils allaient plus loin que de simples incidents.

– De toute façon, tu peux compter sur Hermione pour lui faire un sermon d'une demi-heure sur l'importance de préserver la paix, et ce sera mille fois pire que n'importe quel sortilège qu'elle lui aura envoyé avant, fit Potter. Bellatrix ne tentera plus jamais de s'attaquer à elle.

Ce n'était pas faux. Quoique Voldemort savait que Hermione prendrait aussi un malin plaisir à humilier Bellatrix. Elle avait la rancune tenace après tout.

– Pourquoi avoir laissé cette photo être publiée ? demanda ensuite Potter avec un intérêt évident.

Voldemort retint un soupir exaspéré. Cette journée semblait être une de celles où il ne parviendrait pas à travailler en paix.

– Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse Potter ?

– Parce que tu fais toujours tout dans un but précis Marvolo, répondit Potter. Pour quoi est-ce du coup ? Améliorer ta cote de popularité en t'affichant avec Hermione ? Détourner l'attention de quelque chose d'autre ?

Les deux points de Potter auraient pu faire du sens bien sûr, puisqu'il prenait soin de toujours travailler son image, et qu'il était effectivement en train de préparer quelque chose d'important, sa conquête imminente des autres gouvernements d'Europe, comme Potter le savait très bien. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait laissé cette photographie paraitre.

– Ne soit pas ridicule, Potter, fit Voldemort avec une pointe de dédain. Je ne me serais pas affiché avec _Hermione_ si je voulais améliorer ma cote de popularité, et les personnes qui comptent n'auront pas leur attention détournée par ce genre de nouvelles.

– Hermione vaut mille fois mieux que n'importe quelle autre sorcière que tu pourrais trouver ! répondit Potter avec véhémence.

Ce que Potter pouvait être idiot parfois.

– C'est évident que Hermione vaut mieux que n'importe qui d'autre Potter, affirma Voldemort avec condescendance. Je dis simplement que si je voulais uniquement augmenter ma cote de popularité ce n'est pas elle que j'aurais choisie.

Hermione était connue pour ses prétendues actions héroïques pendant la guerre, pour sa proximité avec Potter, pour les quelques sortilèges qu'elle avait inventés, et, depuis qu'elle avait publié il y avait quelques mois de cela un livre sur le continuum espace-temps, elle avait de plus décroché selon les médias le titre de sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. L'humeur de Voldemort s'assombrit à l'idée même de l'existence du livre, avant qu'il ne le chasse de ses pensées.

Mais si s'afficher avec Hermione était indiscutablement quelque chose qui allait le rendre encore plus dangereux pour ses ennemis, la supériorité intellectuelle et magique de Hermione n'était pas quelque chose qui augmenterait se propre popularité auprès du grand public alors qu'il était lui-même déjà reconnu comme brillant.

– Alors pourquoi la photo ? demanda de nouveau Potter.

Ce qu'il pouvait être insistant. Mais après Hermione, Potter était surement la personne avec qui Voldemort discutait le plus librement. Ou du moins, aussi librement qu'il était possible tout en sachant que le quatuor cherchait toujours à se débarrasser de lui, et que lui-même cherchait toujours à se débarrasser de Potter.

– Pour éviter que n'importe quel idiot puisse s'afficher avec Hermione pour améliorer _sa_ cote de popularité.

Potter fronça les sourcils, avant d'éclater d'un rire particulièrement irritant, et comme souvent Voldemort regretta sa présence, tout en n'arrivant pas à empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait quelles pensées absurdes pouvaient bien être en train de passer par la tête de Potter. Pensées que Potter n'allait surement pas pouvoir s'empêcher de partager.

– Tu es jaloux, fit Potter.

Voldemort en serait tombé de sa chaise s'il n'avait pas un parfait contrôle sur lui-même.

– Je ne suis pas… jaloux… Potter, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai simplement besoin que Hermione se concentre sur les recherches que nous faisons ensemble.

Potter redoubla de rire et Voldemort lui lança un regard noir. Il aurait dû se douter que Potter et sa manie de projeter ses propres bons sentiments sur tout le monde ne comprendrait pas qu'il avait simplement besoin d'avoir Hermione près de lui. Besoin de pouvoir utiliser son cerveau. Et aucune envie qu'elle perde du temps avec des idiots. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie.

– Tu es jaloux Marvolo.

– Potter.

– C'est quoi, c'est les nombreuses lettres que Hermione reçoit depuis la publication de son livre ? Ou la déclaration d'amour publique de Cormac McLaggen la dernière fois qu'elle est passée au Ministère ?

– Potter, dehors.

Potter eut l'audace de lui tirer la langue, avant de disparaitre en transplanant. Voldemort poussa un long soupir. Parfois, Potter ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Il ne pouvait être jaloux. Et il ne pouvait tenir à Hermione. Parce que dans quelques dizaines d'années Hermione ne serait plus là, et qu'il ne voulait même pas commencer à y penser.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Neuf ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Samain 2007_**

Hermione retint un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle regardait Voldemort évoluer en contrebas de la colline. Il n'avait pas changé, son corps ayant toujours la même perfection que le jour où Hermione l'avait fait revenir à la vie un peu plus de quatorze années plus tôt. Et il n'y avait pas que son physique qui était resté le même, son arrogance aussi visiblement.

– Te penses-tu vraiment plus intelligent que les quatre fondateurs réunis ? craqua Hermione.

Sa voix porta sans souci jusqu'à lui bien qu'il se trouvât à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Il ne sursauta pas mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait surpris. Il se retourna très lentement vers elle.

– Evidement, répondit-il avec suffisance.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans son ton, et cette fois-ci Hermione ne retint pas son soupir alors qu'elle transplanait juste à côté de lui.

– La barrière que nous avons mise en place autour de la source devrait t'empêcher de puiser dedans, fit Hermione.

– Hum, hum.

– Marvolo.

Il eut l'audace de sourire.

– J'ai légèrement modifié le rituel pour me laisser un accès.

Hermione était presque soufflée par tant d'arrogance.

– Si cette source devient de nouveau instable, ce sera une catastrophe, pointa-t-elle.

– Malgré ce que tu tends régulièrement à penser, je ne suis pas idiot Hermione, fit Voldemort.

Comme si elle l'avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant trouvé idiot.

– Je n'aurais pas dit idiot. Fou plutôt. Ou égoïste. Ou tout simplement complètement inconscient !

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de dire cela avec un léger sourire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle était partagée entre son envie de l'embrasser et son envie de l'étrangler. Voldemort décida pour elle en l'embrassant avec un sourire un peu trop satisfait, comme s'il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Comment était ton voyage avec Potter et ses acolytes roux ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la relâcha. Instructif ?

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif.

– Nous sommes partis à la plage aux Maldives pendant deux semaines Marvolo, répondit-elle d'un ton plat. C'était certainement magnifique, mais guère instructif.

Il se détourna d'elle pour observer les flux magique de la source devant eux, et Hermione eut comme l'impression qu'il savait. Mais c'était impossible…

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la source.

– En extraire une petite partie, répondit-il. Poudlard ne consomme pas tout ce que la source peut régénérer. Et c'est encore plus simple avec les autres sources.

Hermione aurait pu en conclure cela toute seule. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas ce que Voldemort aurait pu vouloir alimenter de façon durable…

– Mais dans quel but ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine insistance.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Voldemort était tout bonnement inquiétant.

– Purification magique, fit-il.

– Pardon ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais c'était probablement n'importe quoi.

– Une transfusion, expliqua Voldemort. De quoi éliminer quelques effets secondaires indésirables qui se trouvent encore dans ma magie.

Effectivement, c'était n'importe quoi. Pas qu'elle doutât que la magie de Voldemort porte encore des traces de tous les rituels de magie noire qu'il avait exécutés un jour, et qu'il exécutait surement encore d'ailleurs. Mais qu'elle soit damnée si Voldemort tentait de détourner la magie des sources pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Après tout, il avait toujours la Pierre Philosophale pour cela…

– Ne me dit pas que tu vas tenter d'augmenter ta propre puissance magique avec celle des sources ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion. C'est non seulement impossible, mais probablement hautement dangereux.

– Une fois de plus tu me sous-estimes Hermione, fit remarquer Voldemort.

Le sous-estimer ? Surement pas. Voldemort lui avait prouvé ces neuf dernières années qu'il repoussait sans cesse les limites du possible. Mais même pour lui il y avait des choses inatteignables…

– Une fois de plus tu te surestimes, répondit Hermione.

D'un geste dédaigneux il lui fit signe de s'éloigner et Hermione s'exécuta avec un sourire narquois. Elle regarda avec intérêt Voldemort tracer différentes runes et finaliser son rituel, notant ce qu'il faisait dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir l'analyser au calme plus tard. Si elle parvenait la plupart du temps à comprendre instinctivement les rituels et les sortilèges des autres sorciers, ceux de Voldemort étaient toujours d'une telle complexité qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour les cerner.

Lorsque Voldemort eut terminé, elle se recula de quelques pas supplémentaires, et lui fit un signe d'encouragement moqueur qu'il ignora. Il lança son rituel et Hermione vit avec fascination une partie de la magie de la source se détacher doucement et passer la barrière pour converger vers Voldemort. Les alentours s'illuminèrent lorsque la magie entra en contact avec lui, créant une atmosphère surréelle qui coupa le souffle de Hermione.

Puis le rituel sembla dysfonctionner, Voldemort fut violement soufflé en arrière. La lumière devint tellement puissante que Hermione dut fermer les yeux, et une partie des arbres autour de la source furent déracinés.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes, et quelques sortilèges, pour que la situation revienne à la normale. Voldemort se releva difficilement du sol alors que Hermione éclatait de rire et faisait semblant d'applaudir.

– Veux-tu vraiment que je te rappelle l'épisode des Héliopathes ? demanda Voldemort avec acidité.

Hermione arrêta de rire et lui lança un regard faussement outré.

– Cela n'a rien à voir, répondit Hermione. Je me suis faite attaquer par des créatures qui n'étaient même pas sensées exister, et tu as pris grand soin de ne pas me venir en aide et de me laisser me débrouiller seule. Là, c'est ton propre rituel qui t'a tout simplement explosé à la figure.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, examinant les runes au sol avec une expression concentrée, et Hermione se rapprocha de nouveau par curiosité.

– Quand retentons-nous l'Atlantide ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que la glace enrageait les Héliopathes plus qu'autre chose.

– Vraiment ? Tu veux retenter l'Atlantide ? demanda Voldemort avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lors de sa première vie Hermione avait intégré le Ministère de la Magie après ses études à Poudlard, souhaitant travailler à améliorer les conditions de vie des créatures magiques, et créer un pays meilleur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait vu aucun intérêt à le faire. Voldemort et Harry tenaient les rênes du gouvernement depuis neuf ans, et il n'y avait pas deux autres personnes au monde dont Hermione était plus proche. Et elle surveillait de près que ce qu'ils faisaient était juste. Ou tout du moins aussi juste que possible en ayant Voldemort au pouvoir.

Mais cela laissait tout de même beaucoup de temps libre à Hermione, et elle l'avait consacré à ce qu'elle aimait le plus. Etudier la magie, et en repousser les limites. Et c'était encore plus passionnant que ce qu'elle avait précédemment imaginé. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cela, même en une centaine d'années. Même en plusieurs centaines d'années. Si elle étudiait souvent seule, il y avait des sujets que Voldemort et elle exploraient ensemble. Notamment tous les différents lieux légendaires qui étaient cités dans le livre de Helga Poufsouffle. Et si Hermione avait au début été dubitative, elle avait rapidement dû admettre que la plupart des sujets avaient au moins un fond de vérité, plus ou moins intéressant selon les cas.

Et le principal challenge de ces deux dernières années avait été l'Atlantide. Pour trouver le lieu essentiellement, puis pour réussir à faire tomber les barrières qui masquaient l'endroit. Et ensuite Hermione avait réussi à complètement se ridiculiser en se laissant surprendre par le fait que les Héliopathes existaient, au point d'avoir l'intégralité de ses cheveux brulés avant que Voldemort ne daigne finalement venir à son secours. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si Hermione n'avait jamais dû tirer Voldemort de situations précaires non plus, même si cela arrivait moins souvent.

– Comme si j'allais te laisser découvrir l'Atlantide tout seul, répondit Hermione.

– Dans quatre semaines alors, décida Voldemort. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec Potter et Lucius pour pouvoir disparaitre quelques jours.

– Dans quatre semaines ? fit Hermione avec une grimace. Il y a le sommet d'arithmancie du Japon à ce moment-là, et le président m'a demandé si je pouvais faire une introduction.

– Le sommet d'arithmancie du Japon ? C'est toujours d'un tel ennui, fit Voldemort. Dis leur que tu ne peux pas. Tu peux toujours justifier ton absence en disant que tu pars en vacances à la plage.

Hermione plissa suspicieusement les yeux.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mes vacances à la plage viennent faire là, répondit-elle.

– C'était simplement une suggestion d'excuse Hermione, rien de plus, fit Voldemort.

Et il avait l'air parfaitement désinvolte, n'affichant même pas un quelconque sourire moqueur, mais la suspicion qu'il savait se fit plus forte. La suspicion qu'il savait que ni Hermione, ni ses amis n'avaient passé plus de temps que nécessaire pour prendre quelques photos sur la plage ces deux dernières semaines. La suspicion qu'il savait qu'ils avaient erré pendant des jours et des jours en Inde avec Dumbledore avant de finalement mettre la main sur le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, un simple bracelet d'Iridium naturel.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Voldemort avait utilisé un objet sans aucun pouvoir magique propre, sans aucun lien même avec le monde sorcier. Comment il avait réussi à mettre un Horcruxe dedans sans que l'objet ne se détruise était un mystère, à moins que l'Iridium ne résiste à la magie noire sans que personne ne l'ait jamais su. Personne à part Voldemort bien sûr. Et en plus de cela, au lieu de cacher l'objet dans un endroit précis, Voldemort avait fait en sorte qu'il change au contraire de main tous les jours, et dans le monde Moldu, rendant sa traçabilité très laborieuse.

Mais Dumbledore avait eu l'intuition que Voldemort pourrait potentiellement tenter de faire quelque chose dans le monde Moldu pour brouiller les pistes, et Ron et lui s'étaient tenus au courant des moindres évènements étranges autour du globe. Cela avait amené des centaines de fausses pistes, mais aussi une rumeur sur l'existence d'un bracelet en platine que ses propriétaires ressentaient toujours l'envie de donner au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Leur permettant de récupérer l'Horcruxe.

Hermione avait été sure qu'ils avaient été in-traçables, mais visiblement Voldemort avait quand même réussit à être au courant. Trop tardivement cependant, puisqu'il n'avait pu les empêcher de récupérer l'Horcruxe. Mais le fait qu'il sache était déjà problématique…

– Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahi ? demanda Hermione avec résignation.

– Depuis Potter j'ai pris soin de toujours garder un lien ouvert avec mes Horcruxes. Je sais où chacun d'entre eux se trouve en permanence.

Hermione fit une grimace. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il saurait s'ils essayaient de le détruire.

– Cela m'intéresse cependant hautement de savoir comment vous avez bien pu récupérer cet Horcruxe sans m'alerter, demanda Voldemort.

Parce que forcement, Voldemort avait mis en place une importante quantité d'enchantements sur le bracelet pour détecter toute activité magique autour.

– L'alternative au charme de Melvure que tu as utilisé, en copiant sur mes propres barrières ? C'est en fait Dumbledore qui l'a inventée, dans des recherches qu'il n'a jamais publiées, mais auxquelles j'avais eu accès dans mon ancienne vie. Et il se trouve qu'il avait aussi un moyen de les nullifier.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Voldemort qui fit une légère grimace.

– La longévité de Dumbledore est vraiment bien trop importante, commenta Voldemort avec aigreur.

–Il ne dirige même plus Poudlard et profite de sa retraite maintenant, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi continues-tu donc à le haïr autant ?

– En dehors du fait qu'il a passé les dix dernières années à chercher mon dernier Horcruxe tu veux dire ?

Hermione pouvait lui accorder cela. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort n'avait pas tenté au moins deux fois de destituer de force Harry de la position de Maître de la Mort, pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ensuite. C'était loin d'être un succès pour le moment cependant. Aussi peu un succès que leurs propres tentatives d'annuler le rituel de fraternité.

– Pourquoi es-tu venue me débusquer ici Hermione plutôt que de m'attendre au château ? demanda Voldemort alors qu'il effaçait les dernières traces de son rituel loupé. Tu ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir te passer de ma présence plus longtemps ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Voldemort.

– Harry et Ginny ont fixé une date, ils se marieront le 21 juin l'année prochaine.

Voldemort ne manifesta aucune réaction, mais il prit tout de même l'enveloppe.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Dix ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Juin 2008_**

Le sentiment de bonheur que ressentait Ginny était d'une puissance telle qu'elle en avait presque le vertige. Elle avait cru atteindre le sommet du bonheur lorsqu'elle s'était mariée la première fois, puis lorsqu'elle avait tenu chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras juste après leur naissance. Mais il lui semblait que son bonheur était encore plus intense lors de ce deuxième mariage.

Peut-être parce que se rendre compte qu'elle aimait toujours Harry au bout de tant d'années était une sensation merveilleuse. Ou peut-être parce que cette fois-ci il y avait des personnes qui étaient présentes à leur mariage qui n'avaient pas pu être là la dernière fois pour des raisons évidentes.

Sirius, accompagné par Alicia Spinnet qui avait dix-huit ans de moins que lui mais qui avait visiblement été capable de le supporter plus de trois années de suite et qui était depuis peu enceinte Remus et Tonks, accompagnés d'un petit Teddy qui était né plus tard que celui qu'ils avaient connu et qui n'était pas tout à fait pareil mais qui débordait tout autant d'enthousiasme Fred accompagné d'Angelina – George était lui venu seul, mais il semblait à Ginny qu'il fréquentait en ce moment une sorcière allemande – mais aussi Lavande avec son fiancé, Colin qui faisait office de photographe non officiel, Dumbledore, et Dobby. Il aurait même pu y avoir Rogue mais celui-ci avait évidemment décliné leur invitation, préférant continuer à se terrer dans son laboratoire de potion comme il le faisait depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi tous ceux qui avaient été là à son premier mariage. Ses parents, ses frères, belles-sœurs et neveux et nièces. Hermione. Neville et Hannah. Luna et Rolf. L'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies, et celle de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Quelques-uns de leurs anciens professeurs. Les membres de l'ancienne AD – et de la nouvelle –. Viktor et sa famille.

Et il y avait aussi d'autres personnes, que Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé voir à son mariage. Daphné Greengrass au bras de Ron – Ginny savait que Ron la demanderait bientôt en mariage maintenant qu'il lui avait tout raconté et qu'elle n'avait fait que l'aimer plus – Blaise, Theodore, Drago et Astoria dans le sillage de Daphné, qui s'avéraient tous être de bonne compagnie lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de stupides préjugés qui les poussaient à l'inimité et Voldemort autour duquel tous les anciens de l'Ordre semblaient marcher sur des œufs, à l'exception du quatuor, de Dumbledore et de Luna qui entretenait toujours avec lui une étrange amitié épistolaire que Ginny ne comprenait pas complétement.

Mais la personne la plus improbable était bien sûr la Mort, qui même avec les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour afficher une apparence humaine, et aborder des habits non noirs, était indiscutablement intimidante. Du moins pour leurs invités.

Malgré cet assemblement plus ou moins étrange, Ginny n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur mariage. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait étaient ici, Harry était de nouveau officiellement son mari, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Oh, Ginny savait que Harry et Hermione ne seraient surement pas de son avis. Ils passaient toujours des heures à batailler entre eux sur la justesse des lois qu'ils faisaient passer, sur les tentatives de Voldemort de gagner du terrain politique sur Harry, et sur l'existence même de l'actuel régime autoritaire.

Mais Ginny savait être pragmatique. Bien que Voldemort n'apparaisse plus que comme Marvolo Serpentard depuis dix ans, il avait réussi à s'imposer comme quelqu'un qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire. Pas uniquement par la peur cependant cette fois-ci, mais aussi par sa capacité à prouver qu'il avait toujours raison, du moins aux yeux du public. Et c'était pour cette raison que quasiment toutes les décisions de Harry et Voldemort ne rencontraient que peu de résistance, que ce soit du point de vue du gouvernement, ou de celui du public. Le quatuor avait accompli moins de chose en quarante années de politique la dernière fois que Voldemort et Harry en avaient accomplies cette fois-ci en dix.

Ginny avait hâte maintenant qu'elle avait eu son saoul de Quidditch professionnel d'avoir de nouveaux enfants avec Harry. Ils seraient bien sur différents de la dernière fois, mais ce n'en serait que plus intéressant. Et en parallèle, elle irait peut-être conseiller de temps en temps Fred, George et Ron à Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Après tout, il s'y passait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Quinze ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Juillet 2013_**

– Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ! hurla Harry avec une rage telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Pourquoi ?

Comme souvent, la Mort n'affichait aucune émotion. Harry eut envie de la secouer, la blesser peut-être même, pour qu'elle souffre comme il souffrait lui. Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Quel était l'intérêt de ce titre de Maître de la Mort s'il ne donnait pas vraiment de prise sur la Mort elle-même ?

– Un prix doit toujours être payé, répondit la Mort.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'un prix doive toujours être payé !

Et puis pourquoi Ginny ? Et Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi pas seulement lui ? Ses amis n'avaient rien demandé après tout. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à revenir dans le passé, ils n'avaient pas demandé une fois de plus à subir ses erreurs.

– Ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères ? fit la Mort d'un ton condescendant. Il y a d'autres façons de transmettre. Et vous aurez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez pour cela.

– J'exagère ? J'exagère ? s'écria Harry.

Malgré les divers sortilèges protégeant l'endroit, les murs de la maison des Potter tremblèrent violement. Harry se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

– Dis-moi Mort, combien d'autres secrets de ce genre gardes-tu pour toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton venimeux. T'amuses-tu de nous voir vivre sans les savoir, t'amuses-tu du jour où tu nous les révèleras enfin, détruisant nos vies au passage ?

– Je suis la Mort Harry, bien sûr que je garde mes secrets. Et puis quelle différence cela aurait fait que tu l'aies su plus tôt ? Cela n'aurait en rien servi vos intérêts.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec la Mort, il le savait très bien. Au mieux l'entité n'en avait que faire de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à quelques êtres humains. Elle vivait dans un monde qui allait bien au-delà de cela. Et il savait qu'elle aurait pu faire bien pire que garder quelques secrets de son côté. N'avait-elle pas avoué un jour qu'elle avait poussé tous ses maîtres précédents au suicide ?

– Pars Mort, fit Harry d'un ton las. Je ne suis pas vraiment certain de vouloir continuer à te parler…

La Mort se volatilisa immédiatement, et Harry resta allongé sur le sol, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir annoncer cela à ses amis. Quoique, connaissant Hermione, elle s'en doutait surement déjà, et allait le regarder d'un air triste et dire quelque chose comme « Oh, Harry… » lorsqu'il allait lui en parler…

oOoOoOo

 ** _Vingt-six ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Septembre 2024_**

Voldemort jeta un regard furieux à Hermione alors qu'elle s'habillait avec soin pour leur diner, déambulant d'un côté à l'autre de leur chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. C'était absolument ridicule. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il suffisait de quelques glamours pour oublier qu'elle était mortelle ? Pour oublier qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques dizaines d'années ?

– Comment s'en sort Drago ? demanda Hermione.

Comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de Drago Malefoy.

– Harry me disait que tu semblais le supporter moins bien que Lucius, continua Hermione.

Evidement qu'il le supportait moins bien que Lucius. Drago était affreusement jeune, à peine sorti de l'enfance, et il n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir discuter sur un pied d'égalité avec Potter et lui. Pas que Lucius n'ait jamais été sur un pied d'égalité avec eux, mais il avait fini par être capable de donner son avis. Mais Lucius avait passé vingt-six ans en tant que Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni, puis en tant que Ministre de l'Alliance Magique d'Europe lorsque le reste de l'Europe magique s'était finalement unifiée sous le commandement de Voldemort dans les années deux mille dix, et Lucius avait fini par demander à se retirer, laissant son fils prendre sa suite depuis quelques semaines.

– Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de le terroriser à chaque occasion cela se passerait mieux, fit Hermione avec un ton qui tendait vers le reproche. Ou peut-être que vous pourriez tenir de véritables élections pour une fois.

Elle était maintenant en train d'arranger son maquillage sur son visage beaucoup trop jeune et Voldemort n'y tint plus. Probablement parce que Potter et Drago lui avaient fait passer une très mauvaise journée, le premier en tentant de le convaincre d'avoir des relations plus ouvertes avec les Moldus – avec les Moldus ! –, et le deuxième en n'étant comme tous les jours pas plus utile qu'une potiche.

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela Hermione ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione se retourna vivement, visiblement surprise par son ton.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

La voir de face énerva encore plus Voldemort. C'était le jour de ses quarante-cinq ans – sans compter sa première vie –, et elle semblait en avoir moins de trente.

– Tes glamours, répondit Voldemort d'un ton venimeux. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu puisses être aussi vaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière ? Elle ne supportait pas le fait de vieillir alors que Potter ne vieillissait pas ? Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle ne ferait partie que d'une infime partie de leur existence à Potter et lui ? Et si c'était tant que cela le cas, pourquoi lui avait-elle hurlé dessus la seule fois où il avait eu le malheur de lui proposer de l'aider à se faire un Horcruxe ou d'utiliser l'Elixir de Vie de la Pierre Philosophale ?

En face de lui, le visage de Hermione se ferma.

– C'est quoi ton problème ces temps-ci Marvolo ? attaqua-t-elle. Cela fait des mois que ton humeur est au mieux massacrante, et maintenant tu as décidé que c'était OK de m'insulter ?

– T'insulter ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua Voldemort d'un ton tranchant.

– Vraiment ? Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu faire un effort pour être convenablement habillée ce soir !

Elle semblait furieuse maintenant, comme si elle n'était pas en train de sciemment éviter le sujet. Il la trouva incroyablement belle, sa robe bleu épousant ses formes et sa magie semblant crépiter autour d'elle, et cela l'énerva encore plus de trouver belle une apparence qui n'était de toute évidence pas tout à fait la sienne.

– Je parle de ton apparence Hermione ! Passe encore que tu veuilles apparaitre comme ayant vingt-cinq ans lorsque tu en avais trente, mais c'est absolument ridicule pour une sorcière de plus de quarante ans de faire comme si elle en avait moins de trente !

Elle sembla un instant figée, comme choquée par ses paroles, avant d'éclater de rire. S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à elle, Voldemort lui aurait surement lancé un sortilège très déplaisant à la figure. Il n'y avait qu'avec Potter maintenant que Voldemort se laissait de temps en temps aller à improviser un duel au milieu d'une conversation. Essentiellement parce que Potter éprouvait lui aussi le besoin de temps en temps de faire passer sa frustration.

– C'est ma vraie apparence, Marvolo, finit par répondre Hermione. Je me doutais que tu remarquerais un jour, mais je ne pensais pas que ta première réaction serait de croire que je tentais de masquer mon âge. Ni de ruminer cette idée pendant des mois et des mois…

– Vraiment Hermione ? Prouve-le alors.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait de masquer la vérité.

– Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne suis pas la seule à ne quasiment plus vieillir ? répondit Hermione. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Ron ne dépasseront non plus la trentaine.

Voldemort dut se forcer à maintenir une expression indifférente. Ce qu'elle insinuait ne pouvait pas faire de sens. Ne pouvait pas être vrai.

– Potter est immortel, répondit-il.

– Hum, hum.

Elle s'était retournée, et avait recommencé à ajuster son maquillage.

– Explique-toi, exigea-t-il.

Elle dut sentir qu'il n'était guère d'humeur, car elle alla droit au but.

– Nous sommes tous les quatre immortels Marvolo.

Et il y avait cet atroce sentiment d'espoir qui semblait vouloir se faire une place dans les pensées de Voldemort, que celui-ci piétina sans aucun ménagement. L'espoir était la drogue des faibles et des misérables.

– Seul Potter est le Maître de la Mort, pointa-t-il.

– Effectivement. Mais il semblerait qu'avec notre retour dans le temps, nous ayons tous été touchés par les pouvoirs de la Mort.

De nouveau cet espoir malvenu tenta de se faire sa place, de nouveau Voldemort refusa d'y croire.

– Touchés par les pouvoirs de la Mort ? Cela ne fait pas de sens Hermione.

– Ce voyage dans le temps que nous avons fait n'aurait pas dû être possible Marvolo. Seul Harry aurait dû pouvoir revenir. Le souhait que la Mort accorde à son maître est la touche finale qui fait de lui le maître de la Mort, lui conférant alors son immortalité. Mais le souhait de Harry nous concernait aussi, et nous avons été liés irrémédiablement à Harry. Ron, Ginny et moi mourons au moment exact où Harry mourra. C'est pour cela que nous vieillissons de moins de moins.

Sa réponse était complétement sérieuse, et pendant quelques secondes Voldemort ne put rien articuler.

– Depuis quand le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Nous en avons la certitude depuis une dizaine d'année, répondit Hermione. Lorsque Harry est allé confronter la Mort sur le fait que ni lui, ni Ginny ne semblaient capables d'avoir d'enfants. La Mort à dit que c'était le prix à payer pour leur immortalité. Notre immortalité.

– C'est pour cela que Potter et Weaslette ont adopté des enfants, commenta Voldemort d'un ton distrait.

Hermione commença à lui répondre quelque chose sur les enfants de Potter, mais les pensées de Voldemort étaient encore sur ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Hermione ne mourrait que lorsque Potter mourrait. Et Potter ne pouvait décider de mourir que de son propre chef. Mais jamais Potter ne mourrait si cela signifiait qu'il terminerait aussi là la vie de ses amis.

Ce qui voulait dire que Hermione ne mourrait pas. Ce qui voulait surtout dire que Hermione n'allait pas disparaitre de sa vie, qu'il pourrait toujours l'avoir à ses côtés, sans devoir la regarder mourir de vieillesse et déplorer sa mort toute les années suivantes. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il allait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner.

– Reste avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, plus surprise qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, comprenant mieux que lui ce qu'il lui demandait.

– Bien sûr Marvolo.

Il ne le reconnaitrait sous doute jamais à haute voix, mais il savait d'ors et déjà que le souvenir de ce moment lui permettrait de créer un patronus plus puissant que ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi auparavant. Parfois il ne parvenait vraiment pas à savoir s'il devait plus apprécier ou maudire l'existence du quatuor.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Quarante-deux ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Samain 2040_**

Hermione se sentait presque effrayée de se trouver devant la source en ce jour de Samain de l'an deux-mille quarante. C'était le jour à partir duquel ils étaient revenus dans le temps. Le jour à partir duquel l'avenir leur était de nouveau totalement inconnu.

Ils étaient huit aujourd'hui devant la source. Le quatuor et Voldemort bien sûr, mais aussi Neville, Luna et Drago. Dumbledore était décédé depuis quelques années déjà, et si Remus, Rogue, Barty et Rookwood avaient participé au rituel stabilisant la source, ils ne faisaient pas partie du cercle d'amis intimes du quatuor ou de Voldemort.

– La source est stable, annonça Ginny.

Plus cela allait, plus c'était étrange de voir ses amis figés autour de leur trente ans. Seul Voldemort semblait un peu plus âgé qu'eux, mais à peine. Le contraste surtout était déstabilisant avec Luna, Neville et Drago qui affichaient maintenant soixante ans, ce qui était considéré comme le début de l'âge mûr chez les sorciers.

– Merlin merci, commenta Harry. Je n'aurais pas voulu apprendre que nous avions fait tout cela pour rien.

– Ah Potter, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes notre collaboration, cela me briserait le cœur, fit Voldemort d'un ton dramatique.

Drago Malefoy leva très visiblement les yeux au ciel. Si ses débuts à devoir travailler pour Voldemort et Harry avaient été difficiles – comment auraient-ils pu ne pas l'être en même temps ? –, Drago avait néanmoins très rapidement su faire ses preuves, démontrant une efficacité qui avait permis à Voldemort et Harry de se fondre de plus en plus dans un rôle de commandement non public. C'étaient toujours eux qui avaient bien sûr le dernier mot sur tout, mais tant que Drago et ses différents ministres dans les pays de l'Alliance faisaient du bon travail, et que personne n'avait l'idée saugrenue de remettre en question le pouvoir de décision suprême de Voldemort et Harry, ceux-ci les laissaient faire.

– Cela ne marcherait que si tu avais un cœur, répondit Harry.

– Comment oses-tu dire cela alors que je suis marié avec ta meilleure amie ? s'exclama Voldemort.

Harry éclata de rire, alors que Voldemort semblait être écœuré d'avoir dit une telle niaiserie. Hermione savait que même après plusieurs années, Voldemort s'obstinait à considérer leur mariage comme une collaboration entre deux sorciers brillants, plutôt que comme quoi que ce soit de potentiellement romantique. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait parfois être de mauvaise foi, après tout Hermione était presque certaine qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde, et elle lui lança un coup d'œil moqueur qu'il ignora.

– Dans une autre vie nous sommes morts ce soir Neville, fit alors Luna d'une voix chantante. N'est-ce pas vraiment étrange ?

– Vraiment déprimant oui, répondit Neville. J'ai peut-être l'air bien plus vieux que les immortels là, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne fait étrangement que commencer.

– Les petits enfants sûrement, commenta Ginny.

Neville s'était marié avec Hannah comme lors de leur première vie, et avait eu deux enfants avec elle qui commençaient tous les deux à avoir leurs propres enfants. Lorcan et Lysander, les deux fils que Luna avait eus avec Rolf ne semblaient eux pas près encore de rendre Luna grand-mère, préférant voyager de par le monde et enchainer petite copine sur petite copine. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à leur amitié avec Adhara Black, la fille de Sirius et Alicia, qui était unanimement admise comme était pire que tous les maraudeurs réunis, et de ce fait la nièce – non-officielle – préférée de Fred et George.

– Aurais-tu hâte Ginny ? Les vôtres sont encore un peu jeunes pour cela, fit Ron.

Apres avoir appris qu'ils étaient tous les deux stériles, Harry et Ginny avaient passés quelques mauvaises années, avant de mettre en place un système permettant d'identifier des orphelins nés-de-Moldus, et de finalement adopter au cours des années un petit Alexandre, une petite Louise et un petit Tom – au plus grand dam de Voldemort qui n'appréciait guère l'ironie de la situation –, qui avaient maintenant vingt-deux, dix-neuf et seize ans.

Ron et Daphné n'avaient pas adopté eux, se contentant généralement de profiter des enfants des autres, notamment du fils de Drago et Astoria, Scorpius, dont ils étaient tous les deux assez proches, et qui allait bientôt se marier avec une charmante sorcière française qui était une cousine éloignée des Delacour et qui, dixit Ron, allait permettre à la lignée Malefoy de blondir encore plus la couleur de leur cheveux, ce qui n'aurait pas dû être possible.

Voldemort et Hermione eux, n'avaient jamais adopté non plus. Les enfants n'intéressaient guère Voldemort – bien qu'il ait accepté d'être le parrain de Tom Potter, mais Hermione savait que c'était essentiellement parce que Harry l'avait eu à l'usure –, et Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment avoir des enfants si c'était pour les voir mourir ensuite. Plus tard, peut-être, ils se poseraient la question.

– Bah, j'ai tout mon temps, commenta Ginny.

– Vantarde, répondit Drago.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que tous regardaient la source.

– Ne devrions-nous pas aller fêter cela ? fit Ron. Après tout, nous avons réussi l'objectif que nous nous étions fixé au départ.

– Avec un petit dommage collatéral tout de même, fit Ginny en indiquant Voldemort.

Voldemort et Ginny ne pouvaient avoir une conversation sans s'insulter à un moment ou à un autre, mais leur relation était plus semblable à celle d'un vieux couple qu'à celle d'ennemis jurés. Bien que chacun d'entre eux serait absolument scandalisé si Hermione leur disait cela.

– Allons au château Serpentard, proposa Voldemort. C'est encore l'endroit où nous sommes le plus certains d'être au calme.

C'était indiscutablement l'option la plus viable. Encore aujourd'hui, personne n'osait déranger Voldemort sans avoir une très bonne raison de la faire. Chez tous les autres, ils étaient presque certains de recevoir plusieurs appels par cheminée dans la soirée. Et les lieux publics étaient à proscrire, aucun membre du quatuor ne pouvant faire un pas dehors sans attirer les regards, et il en était de même pour Voldemort et Drago.

– Parfait, fit Harry.

Si la grande maison de Harry et Ginny était indiscutablement plus chaleureuse, le château Serpentard était en réalité l'endroit où ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent au sein de ce petit groupe, pour les raisons citées précédemment, mais aussi parce que seuls Voldemort et Hermione y vivaient, leur assurant de pouvoir rester entre eux pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ni Rolf, ni Hannah, ni Daphnée ou Astoria n'étaient particulièrement à l'aise avec Voldemort. Et encore moins avec la présence de la Mort qui accompagnait de temps en temps Harry, et dont l'absence était d'ailleurs aujourd'hui étrange.

Voldemort transplana sans un bruit, et tous suivirent rapidement, se retrouvant dans le petit salon qu'ils utilisaient toujours dans ces moments-là. Voldemort fit apparaitre quelques verres alors qu'ils s'installaient tous plus ou moins gracieusement.

– Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler Missy, indiqua Hermione.

Voldemort avait beau avoir tenté de lui faire renoncer à sa croisade pour les droits des elfes de maison, Hermione n'en avait pas démordu, et si la plupart des elfes travaillaient toujours aujourd'hui pour les sorciers, ils étaient tout du moins libres et payés, y compris les elfes de Voldemort à la plus grande consternation de celui-ci.

– Au fait Harry, pourquoi la Mort n'est pas là ? demanda Ginny. Pas que sa présence me manque, mais c'est la nuit de Samain.

Ah, comme quoi Hermione n'était pas la seule à se poser cette question.

– Elle passera surement plus tard, répondit Harry avec indifférence.

– Tu t'es encore fâché avec elle ? demanda Ron.

Depuis la révélation de la Mort sur leur infertilité et leur immortalité, les rapports de Harry avec la Mort étaient à la fois plus resserrés et plus conflictuels. Généralement parce que Harry était curieux de tout ce qui entourait la Mort, et qu'il n'aimait généralement pas les réponses.

– Juste une broutille, temporisa Harry. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition pour l'année prochaine Marvolo ?

– C'est… tentant, répondit Voldemort.

– Quelle proposition ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler, et si elle se fiait aux visages autour d'elle, c'était aussi la première fois pour la plupart des gens, à l'exception de Ginny.

– Devenir professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal à Poudlard pendant un an, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Histoire de s'amuser un peu…

– Oh, ce serait incroyable ! fit Neville. Penses-tu que les élèves seront plus enclins à tenter de fuir Marvolo, ou plus enclins à tenter de te demander un autographe ?

Sa remarque fit ricaner Ron.

– Tu accepterais de céder le pouvoir ? s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers Voldemort. Il me semble pourtant très bien me rappeler t'entendre dire que, je cite, je consentirai à abandonner mon règne lorsque les êtres humains auront prouvé qu'ils sont en mesure de se gouverner seuls efficacement, et cela n'arrivera sûrement pas avant plusieurs siècle étant donné le quotient intellectuel du crétin moyen.

– Il ne va pas céder le pouvoir Granger, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne connais pas ton mari… commenta Drago d'une voix trainante.

Hermione poussa un bref soupir.

– On peut toujours espérer, fit-elle avec une fausse résignation.

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait effectivement tentée de convaincre Voldemort d'abandonner sa dictature, de laisser de nouveau une marge de liberté aux sorciers, mais il lui avait toujours ri au nez, et c'était un point de désaccord tellement convenu entre eux maintenant que lorsque l'une de leur dispute débouchait là-dessus, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

– Si Potter et moi enseignons ensemble, cela me laisse largement le temps de terroriser Drago et ses différents ministres, répondit Voldemort avec une certaine satisfaction. Et ce serait intéressant d'enseigner de temps en temps. Cela changera un peu de la monotonie de ces journées…

– Je vous ferai bien remarquer qu'il y a déjà un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal actuellement poste, mais j'imagine que personne ne refusera à Monsieur Serpentard et Harry Potter cette position, fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

– Oh, arrête Hermione, fit Ginny. Avoue que Harry et Marvolo sont surement les meilleurs professeurs de défense possible.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai juste peur pour leurs futurs élèves.

Elle imagina un instant des pauvres premières années se terrer sous leur table alors que Voldemort et Harry improvisaient un duel en plein milieu de la salle de classe.

– Peut-être qu'il faudra effectivement commencer par apprendre à tout le monde le charme du bouclier… musa Luna.

– Y compris aux professeurs, approuva Ron. Faites-moi penser à vous offrir un appareil photo à déclanchement automatique, je veux pouvoir voir les moments les plus grandioses.

Neville proposa alors de porter un toast à la stabilité de la source et aux potentiels futurs professorats de Harry et Voldemort, et ils s'exécutèrent tous.

oOoOoOo

 ** _Deux cents ans après la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et Harry, Juillet 2198_**

– J'aime bien cet endroit, commenta Ginny. Belle trouvaille.

Elle hochait la tête d'un air satisfait, et Hermione échangea un sourire avec elle.

– Serait-ce un compliment, Weaslette ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire sarcastique.

– Pourquoi, tu es désespéré à ce point de recevoir des compliments ? répondit Ginny.

Harry, Ron et Hermione les ignorèrent avec aisance alors qu'ils se lançaient dans un concours de mauvaise foi.

– Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Ron.

– En plein cœur de l'ancienne cité magique d'Angkor Wat, répondit Hermione. Elle est complètement invisible aux yeux des Moldus, alors même qu'elle s'entremêle avec les temples non sorciers. Elle est légèrement plus ancienne aussi, ne serait-ce que parce que son déclin a sonné celui du royaume Moldu qui s'appuyait – inconsciemment – sur sa puissance.

C'était leur nouvelle habitude, depuis quelques dizaines d'années, depuis que leurs amis les avaient tous quitté un à un – y compris Luna, Neville, Drago et Daphnée – et ensuite les enfants de Harry et Ginny, ainsi que tous leurs neveux de nièces. Depuis, ils avaient moins d'attaches en Angleterre, et disparaissaient souvent pour quelques jours dans un endroit choisi par l'un d'entre eux, magique ou Moldu, du moment que ce soit un endroit culturellement intéressant, scenaristiquement époustouflant, ou incomparablement paisible, laissant Nagini seule maitresse du château de Serpentard en l'absence de Hermione et Voldemort.

Voldemort délaissait même de plus en plus la politique, laissant les rênes à son actuel ministre de l'Alliance Magique d'Europe, Hadrien Potter – nommé en l'honneur de son arrière-grand-père –, qui avait succédé à ce poste à son grand-père Tom Potter, qui avait lui-même pris la suite de Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il avait été clair pour tout le monde que Scorpius Malefoy n'avait guère envie de succéder à son père, et que Tom, lui, avait un véritable talent – et une certaine appétence – pour la politique.

– N'est-ce pas là que vous aviez affronté une ancienne armée d'inferi avec Marvolo lors de vos explorations il y a quelques années ? pointa Harry.

Il semblait plus intéressé qu'inquiété cependant, et Hermione se demanda si Harry cesserait un jour d'être une telle tête brulée.

– Effectivement, répondit Hermione. Mais il ne devrait plus y en avoir maintenant.

Harry sembla déçu.

– Il reste trois temples que nous n'avons pas visités cependant, intervint Voldemort.

Il avait visiblement fini sa dispute sans importance avec Ginny.

– Parfait, cela nous fera une bonne occupation pour demain, fit Harry.

– Cela rend cet endroit encore plus intéressant, approuva Ginny.

D'un simple geste de la main, Voldemort fit apparaitre de magnifiques fauteuils entourant une table basse sur le promontoire où ils se trouvaient, donnant immédiatement un côté très luxueux au lieu.

– En attendant, vous savez ce que j'ai récupéré ce matin ? fit Ron. Les toutes dernières versions de nos cartes de Chocogrenouille, celles qu'ils vont sortir pour les deux cents ans de la bataille !

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces cartes te passionnent autant, soupira Hermione.

– Je n'ai plus le droit d'être nostalgique peut-être ? répondit Ron. Ces cartes me rappelleront toujours mes années d'enfance, cette incroyable époque où nous étions jeunes et frais…

Le fait était qu'ils n'avaient pas pris une ride depuis, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps trouvé comment se défaire du rituel de fraternité entre Harry et Voldemort, et Hermione était presque certaine que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen quelconque de rompre le lien entre Harry et la Mort, mais ils avaient depuis encore plus longtemps perdu toute envie d'un côté comme de l'autre de se débarrasser de l'autre partie. Et Harry et Voldemort avaient fini par tellement s'habituer à la possibilité de pouvoir communiquer grâce au lien que l'Horcruxe et le rituel de fraternité avaient créé entre eux qu'il n'avait au bout d'un moment plus été question de se débarrasser d'aucun des deux.

– D'ailleurs, continua Ron, c'est la toute première fois où ils ont osé écrire ton nom Marvolo.

Il désigna l'une des cartes sur la table, et tous purent voir que effectivement, « Lord Voldemort » avait remplacé « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

– Il leur aura fallu deux cents ans pour arrêter d'avoir peur du nom d'un sorcier prétendument mort, commenta Harry avec une pointe d'exaspération.

– Je crois que cela m'ulcèrera toujours de lire que tu m'as prétendument battu en duel Harry, fit Voldemort alors qu'il rejetait sur la table la carte de Lord Voldemort.

– Au moins tu as deux cartes juste pour toi, pointa Ron. Celle de Voldemort, et celle de Marvolo Serpentard.

– Il n'y a que pour toi que cela importe d'avoir des cartes de Chocogrenouille Ron, commenta Ginny.

Ron haussa les épaules comme si le commentaire de Ginny n'avait aucune importance.

– Que faisons-nous après Angkor Wat ? demanda Harry tout en regardant d'un air blasé sa carte.

Hermione se demanda ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Le fait qu'il soit décrit comme le plus grand sorcier depuis Merlin, ou le fait qu'il ait la réputation de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin au péril de sa vie tous les quatre matins.

– Tu t'ennuies Potter ? Ne serait-ce donc pas le moment pour toi de rendre les reliques ? intervint la Mort.

Elle venait juste de se matérialiser auprès d'eux, mais personne ne sursauta. La présence de la Mort auprès de Harry était maintenant une constante, et il était rare qu'elle ne fasse pas une apparition au moins une fois par jour.

– Laisse tomber Mort, nous savons tous les deux que je suis ton maître préféré, répondit Harry. Tu n'as aucune envie que je disparaisse.

– Dans tes rêves Potter. Et tu m'as promis que tu me rendrais un jour définitivement les reliques.

Voldemort se renfrogna, mais Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver la volonté de Harry de rendre inaccessibles des objets aussi dangereux.

– Et puis, n'est-ce pas lassant d'être encore vivant ? pointa la Mort.

Harry éclata de rire.

– Bien tenté, mais surement pas, répondit Harry. Nous avons encore beaucoup trop de choses à vivre ensemble. Et maintenant que nous ne connaissons plus grand monde personnellement, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu.

 **Fin**

AN : Voilà. C'est fini pour cette histoire qui s'est avérée bien plus longue que ce que je pensais lorsque j'ai commencée à l'écrire, surement parce qu'elle fait intervenir de nombreux personnages qui voulaient tous prendre plus de place que ce que je pouvais leur accorder.

Je n'exclus pas la possibilité d'écrire un jour un ou deux chapitres bonus, donc s'il y a une scène en particulier que vous voulez voir n'hésitez pas à me le dire (même si je ne promets rien).

Une fois de plus, merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là :).


End file.
